uzumaki dan uchiha
by arahmat970
Summary: berkisah tentang naruto yang memiliki darah seorang uchiha dan juga memiliki ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra
1. Chapter 1

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 1

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Salam kenal, aku adalah uzumaki naruto, aku adalah warga desa konoha. Dalam hidupku aku tidak pernah memiliki yang namanya orang tua, yang aku punya hanya kesendirian. Dan dalam umurku yang baru 5 tahun ini aku dapat dikatakan orang yang tangguh, karena dalam usia yang masih bisa dibilang bocah ingusan aku sudah bisa bertahan hidup tanpa orang tua. Namun semua itu tidak lepas dari dukungan seseorang yang satu-satunya memperhatikan ku dari aku kecil, bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakek ku sendiri dia adalah tuan hokage ke 3. Beliau jugalah yang memberikan aku aparteman yang sederhana ini, ya walau ini tidak besar namun aku sangat bersyukur karena aku masih bisa memiliki tempat berteduh. Oh..kalian pasti heran kenapa aku yang hidup di tengah desa terkuat dari ke 5 desa besar bisa hidup mengenaskan seperti ini. Ya, orang sering mengatakan bahwa aku adalah jelmaan dari kyubi. Seekor monster yang 5 tahun yang lalu menghancurkan dan memporak-porandakan desa konoha sehingga salah seorang hokage yaitu hokage ke 4 tewas dalam pemusnahan kyubi. Dan aku yang lahir pada malam tragedy kyubi itu dijadikan kambing hitam sebagai seorang yang dulu pernah merusak desa. Namun aku tidak percaya, coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana seorang bocah bisa menghancurkan desa. Jadi sejak kecil aku sudah berusaha menjadi kuat dengan latihan ala anak-anak yang sering aku lakukan. Ya memang itu tidak memberikan dampak yang bersar pada tubuhku, namun aku yakin apapun yang aku lakukan hari ini pasti akan bermanfaat bagi diriku dimasa yang akan datang.

Baiklah sekarang aku akan ceritakan kehidupanku di desa konoha. Aku adalah seorang bocah yang terkenal di desa ini, bayangkan saja hampir setiap hari orang menceriku. Hal itu bukan karena aku ini anak yang popular melainkan aku adalah seorang pembuat onar sehingga beberapa kali aku terluka parah akibat kenakalan ku sendiri. Namu semua itu aku lakukan untuk meningkatkan jenis latihan yang aku lakukan. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang ingin aku ceritakan, namun mari kalian ikuti saja kehidupan ku.

#konohagakure#

Di sebuah ruangan yang lebih tepatnya kantor hokage kini sedang ada seorang dengan mata merah kini sedang berjongkok memberikan hormatnya.

"hokage sama, seperti yang anda perkirakan klan uchiha ingin melakukan kudeta" ujar shisui

"apakah kau bisa mencegah hal ini, jika ini berlangsung maka desa konoha dan juga klan uchiha akan hancur" ujar hokage

"entahlah, saya sedikit ragu. Karena kemampuan mata saya tidaklah sanggup untuk memasukkan semua orang dalam genjutsu secara serentak seperti itu" ujar shisui

"apakah ada cara yang lain" tanya hokage

"ada,…jika kau memang memihak kepada konoha bantai semua klan uchiha agar nama klan tidak tercemar" ujar danzo masuk tanpa permisi

"tapi jika hanya kami berdua tidak akan sanggup" ujar itachi kini muncul dengan burung gagak nya

"semua ini tidak boleh terjadi, jika masih ada jalan lain jangan sampai kita memutus keturunan yang berharga bagi konoha, karena uchiha juga adalah salah satu pendiri dari konoha" ujar hokage

"tapi hiruzen tidak ada cara lain selain ini" ujar danzo

"pokoknya tidak, rapat ini saya bubarkan. Dan jangan bertindak sebelum ku perintah" ujar hokage sehingga danzo kini keluar dengan tidak puas

Setalah itu, itachi dan shisui akhirnya pergi bersama menuju ke lembah akhir dimana dikatakan bahwa uchiha madara dan adiknya mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan.

"itachi, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan menghadap ke danzo terlebih dahulu karena mataku sudah aktif saat ini jadi aku akan menghentikan klan untuk melakukan kudeta dengan mataku" ujar shisui

"apakah kau tidak masalah sedirian?" tanya itachi

"ya, itu tidak masalah" ujar shisui langsung meninggalkan itachi dengan shunshin

Setelah itu itachi menunggu kembalinya shisui dari markas danzo dengan harapan kabar baik, namun bukanlah kabar baik yang di dapat melainkan shisui kehilangan sebalah matanya sehingga kini tinggal satu lagi.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya itachi

"danzo tidak percaya kepada ku bahwa aku akan mendukung konoha sehingga dia meminta satu mataku sebagai jaminannya" jawab shisui

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya itachi

"aku akan kesebuah tempat, aku akan melakukan ritual keturunan disana dengan seorang anak yang selalu di kucilkan di desa ini" ujar shisui

"apa bukankah itu dilarang oleh klan, dan kau akan di hukum Karena hal tersebut" ujar itachi

"tidak masalah, karena aku juga akan menyerahkan mata ku ini pada mu sebagai harapan kau akan menyelamatkan kehormatan klan uchiha dimata desa konoha" ujar shisui dan pergi diikuti oleh itachi dibelakangnya. Kini mereka pergi menuju kesebuah hutan dimana ternyata bocah yang dikatakan oleh shisui itu adalah naruto.

"hah…hah…hah…sial…aku masih terlalu lambat" ujar naruto kini berlari dan menyentuh pohon di dekatnya dan berlari kepohon satunya.

"hah…hah..ini sangat melelahkan, andai saja aku memiliki seseorang yang mau membimbingku." Ujar naruto kini terlelap di bawah pepohonan

Sementara itu, itachi dan shisui melihat dari jauh naruto yang sedang berlatih dengan cara nya itu. melihat naruto seperti itu shisui tersenyum Karena naruto tertidur.

"itachi aku akan mulai sekarang,"ujar shisui mendekat kearah naruto dan membuat beberapa tetes darah dan meletakkannya di dekat naruto.

"naruto, aku titipkan darah ku padamu, gunakan dengan baik dan jangan pernah menyerah" ujar shisui kini membuat segel tangan dan sebuah sinar menutupi penglihatan dan saat sinar itu hilang kini akhirnya darah yag tadi di di siapkan oleh shisui sudah masuk kedalam tubuh naruto. Sedangkan shisui kini mendekat kearah itachi.

"itachi, ambillah mata ku ini. Dan hancurkan tubuhku hingga tak tersisa, karena dengan kemampuan mata ku aku tidak mau semua orang memanfaatkan tubuhku nantinya" ujar shisui kini mendekat kearah itachi dan memberikan bola matanya

Dan setelah itu itachi mengeluarkan api hitam dari matanya dan membakar tubuh shisui sehingga kini tidak ada yang tersisa dari tubuh iitu kecuali bola matanya yang kini ada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tersisah dari tubuh shisui, itachi meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi kesebuah tempat dimana dia meminta bantuan kepada seseorang untuk membantai habis klan uchiha namun itachi meminta untuk sasuke jangan dibunuh karena dia sangat menyayangi adiknya tersebut.

#skip#

Pagi hari di desa konoha, naruto yang tanpa sadar semalaman dia tidak pulang karena tertidur hngga pagi di dalam hutan dimana dia berlatih. Dan saat pulang barulah ia mendengar kabar dari beberapa warga tentang tragedy pembantaian klan uchiha yang dilakukan oleh itachi uchiha.

'apakah orang itu sangat hebat ya, bahkan satu klan bisa di bantainya satu malam. Sungguh luar biasa, namun jika dia tidak terlalu kuat maka dapat dipastikan ada yang membantunya' pikir naruto kini hanya berjalan lurus menuju ke apartemennya

Dalam perjalanan menuju keaparteman miliknya naruto mampir ke ichiraku untuk sarapan ramen seperti kebiasaannya.

"paman aku pesan 1 porsi jumbo ya" ujar naruto

"oh..segera siap naruto" ujar paman itu kini menyiapkan semua pesanan naruto

"nah naruto ramen jumbo milikmu" ujar ayane anak dari paman itu yang bertugas sebagai pelayan

"terima kasih kak ayane, selamat makan" ujar naruto kini memakan ramennya dengan lahap

Tidak perlu lama bagi nruto untuk menghabiskan ramen berukuran jumbo tersebut, karena dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit ramen itu kini sudah tandas berpindah ke perut naruto tanpa setets kuah pun yang tersisa.

"paman, uangnya aku simpan di meja ya" ujar naruto kini berlari tanpa menunggu sautan dari pemilik kedai

"ah..dasar bocah itu, selalu bersemangat" ujar pemilik kedai

Naruto dengan perut kenyang kini berlari dengan cepat menuju ke apartemen miliknya untuk mengambil beberapa alat untuk latihanya hari ini. Namun semua rencanya itu dia batalkan karena di tengah jalan dia kini di hadang oleh beberapa anbu.

"uzumaki naruto kau dipangil oleh hokage sama" ujar anbu dengan topeng beruang

"aku,..ada apa ya, tidak biasanya kakek hokage memanggilku" ujar naruto bergumam

"sebaiknya cepat, kami akan duluan" ujar anbu itu mengajak temannya

"ya, terima kasih, aku akan kesana segera" ujar naruto kini berlari dengan kecepatan dari hasil latihannya yang kecil itu.

Membutuhkan waktu 15 menit bagi naruto untuk sampai ke kantor hokage sehingga kini terlihatlah kantor tersebut.

"sial, aku masih terlalu lambat. Masih memerlukan 15 menit, sebaiknya nanti aku latihan lagi" ujar naruto

Setelah itu dengan nafas yang masih memburu naruto mengetuk pintu sehingga dari dalam ada yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"maaf aku telat 15 menit kakek hah…hah…. memangnya ada apa memanggilku?hahh..hah" tanya naruto dengan nafas yang masih cepat

"aku akan memasukkan mu keakademi, dan aku juga akan memberikan kartu ini sebagai tanda kau bisa masuk keperpustakan desa sebagai warga desa yang mau belajar" ujar hokage

"tapi kakek, aku tidak ada waktu untuk belajar. Aku harus latihan agar bisa menjadi kuat" ujar naruto

"belajar juga termasuk latihan naruto, karena jika kau rajin membaca kelak kau akan menemukan sebuah cara agar jutsumu bisa lebih hebat" ujar hokage

"apa ia, aku rasa kekuatan itu bukan dari belajar, namundari kita latihan" ujar naruto masih tidak percaya

"tentu saja benar, hokage ke 4 dia bisa memiliki kecepatan yang hebat karena dia sering membaca" ujar hokahe ke 3

"benarkah," ujar naruto langsung mengambil kartu perpus tersebut

"baiklah, mulai besok kau akan masuk akademi agar kau bisa memiliki teman" ujar hokage

"tapi aku tidak butuh teman, yang aku butuhkan adalah kekuatan" ujar naruto

"bekerja sama juga merupakan kekuatan naruto. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca maka kau akan menemukan sebuah kekuatan dari sana" ujar hokage

"baiklah, terima kasih banyak" ujar naruto membungkuk dan meninggalkan kantor hokage

Setelah meninggalkan kentor hokage, naruto langsung pergi keperpustakaan desa untuk membaca semua yang ingin dia ketahui. Sesampainya dia disana, naruto masuk kedalam perpus dan mencari sebuah buku yang menunjukkan dasar dari seorang shinobi.

"dasar dari seorang shinobi adalah..bla..bla..bla….."

Naruto membaca buku itu dengan khusuk bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau hari sudah semakin sore dan dia lupa dengan rencana yang sudah ia buat tadi pagi. Sehingga karena waktu perpusnya akan di tutup maka naruto dengan terpaksa meminjam buku itu untuk membacanya dirumah.

Setelah meminjam butu itu, naruto langsung pulang dan mencuci tubuhnya agar kembali segar lalu melanjutkan bacaannya yang belum selesai tersebut.

#skip#

Pagi hari di desa konoha, semua orang kini tampak malas untuk membuka mata karena pagi ini kondisi konoha lumayan berkabut sehingga membuat suasana dingin. Namun tidak untuk naruto yang memang sejak semalam tidak tidur demi menyelesaikan buku yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan desa kemaren.

"umhh…jadi seorang shinobi itu memiliki control cakra yang bagus, dan juga memiliki jenis perubahan cakra, seperti jenis angin, petir, tanah, api dan air." Ujar naruto manggut-manggut membaca beberapa kalimat di buku yang membuatnya ingin tahu.

"selain 5 jenis tersebut, ada juga beberapa jenis cakra yang dihasilakan dari gabungan dua buah cakra, seperti lava, es, uap, kayu dan masih banyak lagi" ujar naruto lagi dalam membacaa bukunya

"dan untuk mengetes cakra jenis milik kita, harus memiliki guru yang dapat membimbing kita menggunakan nya dengan benar, dan tentu juga kertas cakra yang berasal dari tumbuhan yang hidup dengan memakan cakra, wah ini sulit" ujar naruto

"oh…sial, hari ini aku harus ke akademi" ujar naruto melihat jam yang sudah jam 7 pagi sehingga dengan terburu-buru naruto meninggalkan kediamannya dan menuju ke akademi dengan buku yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan di tangan kanannya.

Setelah berlari selama 15 menit naruto tiba di akademi dengan selamat, karena sang guru belum masuk kedalam kelas dan beberapa saat naruto tiba, sang guru masuk kekelas dengan buku ditangannya.

"baiklah, hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian masuk dalam masa pendidikan pertama dalam menjadi shinobi. Jadi mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu, nama sensei adalah iruka, dan disini saya akan menjadi guru kalian pada tahun akademi kali ini. Saya akan mengabsen semua siswa, jadi diharapkan siswa yang dipanggil untuk memberikan tanggapan atas panggilan saya" ujar iruka

"sasuke uchiha,"

"hn" jawab sasuke

"ino yamanaka, sakura haruno, hyuga hinata, bla…bla….dan naruto uzumaki" ujar iruka mengakhiri absennya sehingga naruto mengangkat tangan diri bangku yang paling pojok.

"baiklah, pelajaran pertama kita hari ini adalah sejarah terbentukya konoha" ujar iruka yang mulai menceritakan dua orang yang penah bertarung memperebutkan gelar hokage pertama sehingga gelar tersebut dapat diraih oleh hashirama senju. Setelah iruka menceritakan dengan panjang lebar akhirnya waktu pulang tiba sehingga naruto kini pergi keperpustakaan dan mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam dan meminjam kembali buku yang ia cari.

"terima kasih buku ini sangat seru, bisakah aku meminjam kembali? Tanya naruto

"ya, terserah kau saja" ujar penjaga perpus itu tidak senang dengan naruto

Dengan cepat naruto mencari buku tentang control cakra dimana dia harus bisa membacanya dalam sehari ini.

"baiklah aku akan pinjam yang ini" ujar naruto kini meninggalkan perpus dan menuju ke sebuah hutan untuk membaca

"control cakra dapat dilatih dengan beberapa tahap, pertama adalah memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan, kedua berjalan diatas air bla..bla….jadi begitu" ujar naruto kini mempratekkan apa yang dia baca

"baiklah, pertama-tama harus mengontrol cakra di pergelangan kaki" ujar naruto memejamkan mata sehingga dia membuka mata setelah dirasa cukup dan langsung memanjat pohon namun beberapa saat dia melangkah kaki nya tergelincir sehingga membuat tubuhnya terjatuh. Beruntung karena dirinya bisa bersalto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"sampai mana aku barusan?" tanya naruto bingung karena tidak ada tanda batas mana dia berhasil menanjak

"baiklah, aku rasa aku harus menggunakan kunai yang aku temukan ini" ujar naruto kini mengulang prosesnya dari awal dan memanjat pohon kembali sehingga dengan cepat naruto melangkah dan saat dia hendak jatuh dengan cepat dia memberikan sebuah goresan pada pohon agar bisa melihat sudah sejauh mana dia memanjat. Namun hasil tidak seperti yang diharapkan, ternyata tinggi pohon yang di panjat naruto belum lewat dari 2 meter sehingga membuat naruto kesal.

"sial, susah sekali latihan ini, apakah ini yang dinamakan latihan shinobi, pantas saja semua orang dengan lambang shinobi itu kuat" ujar naruto kini mencobanya lagi

Setelah hampir setengah hari dia berlatih namun kemajuan naruto sangat sedikit karena hingga sekarang dia hanya melewati batas 10 meter dimana itu sangat jauh dari kata mencapai puncak. Namun naruto tidak menyerah karena hari sudah sore maka latihanya hari ini dianggapnya selesai dan dia pulang menuju ke apartemen miliknya. Setelah sampai disana dia langsung membersihkan diri dan berencana untuk tidur agar dirinya bisa segar kembali saat masuk akademi besok dipagi harinya.

#skip#

Saat kita masih dalam keadaan anak-anak, malam memang berlalu begitu cepat hingga kita kadang tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah menjelang siang, begitupun dengan naruto dimana kini dirinya bangun kesiangan dan tergesah-gesah menuju ke akademi dengan membawa buku yang dia pinjam kemarin untuk dikembalikan dan mencari buku yang lainya. Namun karena bangun kesiangan, naruto harus dihukum karena telat datang dan sebab itulah dia menjadi bahan ejekan orang lain, sehingga waktu hukumannya dihabiskanya untuk membaca buku yang belum di kembalikanya tersebut.

Hari-hari naruto berjalan terus begini, karena terlalu bersemangat untuk belajar menjadi shinobi, naruto terkadang telat masuk akademi karena dirinya bangun kesiangan, namun semua itu terbayar saat setelah 3 minggu ia berlatih control cakra tahap pertama yaitu memanjat pohon sehingga dirinya memiliki sebuah kebanggan tersendiri karena sudah berhasil melewati batas semua kemampuan temannya saat ini.

"YES, AKU BERHASILLLLLLL….." teriak naruto di ujung pohon yang ia panjat

"sekarang tahap selanjutnya akan lebih sulit, yaitu berjalan diatas air. Sebaiknya aku hanya menggunakan sepan saja karena aku tidak mau masuk angin" ujar naruto melepas jaketnya dan kini mulai melangkah mendekati danau.

Setelah dekat dengan danau tersebut naruto mulai melangkah ketengah danau, langkah awal memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun langkah selanjutnya.

CBBURRR…. Dengan tidak elitnya naruto tercebur kedalam danau sehingga membuat naruto harus berenang ketepian agar dapat mengulang latihanya dari awal.

"baiklah, naruto tidak akan menyerah" ujar nya memberikan semangat pada dirnya sendiri

Setelah setengah hari seperti latihan sebelumnya naruto mendapatkn hasil yang sedikit karena dirinya kini hanya berhasil membuat 4 meter dari daratan sehingga membuat dirinya beristirrahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga kembali.

#skip#

Setelah satu minggu naruto tetap tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, dia hanya bisa berjalan santai sejauh 25 meter dan setelah itu dia tercebur kembali. Sehingga untuk mengobati prustasinya naruto mengganti latihannya dengan membaca di perpustakaan kembali.

"teknik dasar menjadi shinobi adalah kawarimi, bunshin, melempar kunai dan shuriken" gumam naruto

Naruto yang tidak mengerti tentang semua istilah dari kata dalam buku yang ia baca akhirnya berniat menanyakan hal tersebut pada gurunya saat diakademi besok pagi karena hari ini dia akan kembali berlatih dengan control cakra miliknya yang masih payah.

"baiklah terima kasih bukunya, besok akan aku kembalikan" ujar naruto kini pulang karena perpus akan ditutup saat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore sehingga naruto mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan perpus walau dirinya sendiri sebenarnya belum mau pergi karena masih banyak yang ingin dirinya baca hingga dirinya puas untuk membaca. Akan tetapi karena peraturan sudah dibuat maka dengan terpaksa naruto harus meninggalkan perpus dengan berat hati dan hanya membekali dirinya dengan satu buku saja seperti biasanya.

Keesokan hari di desa konoha, kini terlihat anak berambut kuning berlari dengan cepat agar dirinya tidak terlambat dan dihukum oleh snag guru karena kelalaiannya kembali. Namun kali ini dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, sehingga dengan cepat dia bisa sampai di akademi sebelum sang guru masuk.

'waktu ku sampai kemari kurang dari 10 menit, itu hebat..bagaimana aku melakukannya' pikir naruto melihat waktu yang ia lihat dirumah barusan dan yang di akademi sekarang ini

"selamat pagi anak-anak?" tanya iruka

"selamat pagi sensei" jawab mereka serentak

"naruto, ternyata kau sudah ada di kelas. Bagus, lanjutkan seperti ini" ujar iruka kini sudah mengambil posisi duduknya

"baiklah pelajaran kita hari ini adalah praktek teknik dasar shinobi, pertama sensei akan mencontohkan di lapangan nanti cara melempar kunai dan shuriken, jadi apakah kalian mau belajar" ujar iruka memberikan motivasi kepada siswanya

"ye…sensei hebat" ujar semua siswa/I bersorak gembira

"baiklah mari kita menuju kelapangan" ujar iruka

Akhirnya latihan melempar kunai dan shurikenpun dilakukan, semua orang yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan klan ternama di desa konoha sangat mahir menggunakan dan melempar shuriken dan kunai, namun tidak untuk naruto yang baru pertama kali melempar shuriken dan kunai sehingga hanya beberapa saja yang mengenai sasaran dari sepuluh kunai dan shuriken yang dimilikinya. Berbeda dengan sasuke yang berasal dari klan uchiha kini dia sudah mampu mengenai target lebih banyak dibandingkan naruto.

Pelajaran praktek yang disukai oleh siswa berlalu dengan cepat, sehingga beberapa siswa tidak puas dengan pelajaran hari ini dan sebagai guru iruka menenangkan mereka dengan bijak sehingga tidak terjadi masalah. Namun, semuanya belum selesai untuk iruka karena di perjalanan keluar kelas iruka di cekgat naruto dan menanyakan hal yang dia tidak mengrti tentang kalimat yang ia baca dalam buku.

"ada apa naruto?" tanya iruka

"begini sensei, aku memiliki pertanyaan. Ini tentang kata yang terdapat dalam buku ini. Bunshin dan kawarimi itu maksudnya apa ya sensei?" tanya naruto

"baiklah, mari kita masuk ke kelas lagi dan sensei akan menjelaskanya pada mu" ujar iruka masuk kekelas bersama dengan naruto

"baiklah sensei mulai dengan bunshin, bunshin itu ada beberapa jenis, bunshin biasa, kage bunshin dan chibunshin, sensei akan jelaskan satu demi satu. Pertama..bla..blaa…bllaaaa….. selanjutnya kawarimi, ini adalah jenis pertukaran tubuh dengan sebuah benda, misalnya kayu, boneka, dan lainnya. Ini adalah jutsu dasar yang harus dimiliki oleh shinobi. Kau sudah Mengerti naruto? Tanya iruka

"bisakah sensei memberitahukan seal tangan dari semua jutsu itu?" tanya naruto

"baiklah, begini…."

Iruka dengan sabar melayani naruto yang ingin banyak tahu sehingga waktu yang seharusnya sudah pulang membuat mereka harus lembur dan pulang setelah jam 3 sore setelah naruto berhasil menguasai jutsu kagebunshin.

Setelah itu, naruto pulang keaparteman miliknya sedang iruka menghadap ke hokage tentang perkembangan naruto dan mengatakan bahwa naruto saat ini sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu kagebunshin yang mana pengguna harus memiliki cakra yang besar untuk melakukannya.

Sementara naruto diaparteman miliknya kini sedang membuat seratus bunshin dan menyuruh mereka membersihkan apartemen miliknya sehingga setelah bunshin itu hilang naruto merasa sangat capek.

"hah..ada apa ini, bukankah bunshinku yang bekerja kenapa aku juga ikut terkena imbasnya" gumam naruto dan langsung terjatuh ke kasur miliknya dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

#skip#

Keesokan harinya naruto tidak masuk kelas akademi karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan tidak sanggup untuk bangun. Dan dirinya dapat bangun setelah sekitar jam 10 pagi sehingga dia langsung pergi keperpustakaan dan mencari buku tentang bunshin dan kegunaan bunshin yang belum ia tanyakan pada sang guru.

"mana mana,mana,mana….bunshin..bunshin…ini dia keistimewaan jutsu bunshin" ujar naruto kini mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Naruto sangat bersemangat membaca sehingga buku yang hampir 50 lembar itu kini sudah selesai dibaca dalam waktu 2 jam saja dan bekat hal itu dirinya mengerti tentang bunshin.

'jadi begitu, kagebunshin merupakan bunshin khusus dimana semua yang dialami oleh bunshin akan dikembalikan ke pemilik asli, jadi begitu' pikir naruto kini mulai menemukan cara mempelajari control cakra miliknya.

Setelah membaca nya selesai naruto langsung melanjutkan latihan nya yang sempat tertunda dimana kini dia sudah menciptakan 10 klon sehingga kini ada sebelas naruto yang berjalan diatas air dan hasilnya hari ini naruto sudah bisa menyebrang danau tanpa tercebur walau masih berjalan santai, namun kemajuan ini sangat membuat naruto senang. Namun tanpa mengendorkan semangat berlatihnya naruto kini membuat 10 klon kembali dan kini mencoba berlari dari ujung danau ke ujung danau yang satunya. Dan hal itu dilakukan oleh sebelas naruto sekaligus sehingga hari ini naruto pulang dengan senyum di bibirnya karena dia sudah berhasil berjalan diatas air bahkan dia sudah mampu berlari.

"paman aku pesan 5 ramen jumbo, aku sedang merayakan keberhasilan latihanku" ujar naruto meminta 5 porsi ramen ukuran jumbo

"benarkah, kau berhasil melakukan apa naruto?" tanya ayane

"aku sudah berhasil berlari diatas air, dan itu membuatku senang, jadi aku akan merayakannya dengan makan 5 porsi ramen jumbo, hahahaha…." Ujar naruto dengan semangat

"baiklah, aku akan ikut merayakanya juga, mari kita makan" ujar ayane kini makan ramen bersama dengan naruto

Tidak sampai setengah jam naruto sudah berhasil menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen berukuran jumbo itu yang jika orang biasa yang memakannya akan membutuhkan waktu lebih kurang 3 jam, sehingga kini dapat dilihat perut naruto yang kembung dan menggunung.

"paman uangnya aku simpan dimeja ya, selamat malam" ujar naruto kini meninggalkan kedai ramen itu dengan perut yang membuncit. Perjalanan pulang yang ditempuh naruto seperti perjalanan yang sangat panjang, karena ukuran perut yang besar naruto tidak dapat berlari sehingga dia hanya berjalan santai hingga ketika dia tiba di apartemen miliknya kini sudah pukul 7 malam dan dengan perut yang penuh dengan ramen dia langsung merebahkan diri kasur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena lelah yang di deritanya.

'ini bagus, benar-benar bagus. Walau resikonya lelah seperti ini, namun jika hasilnya sebagus ini maka aku akan sangat bersemngat'pikir naruto tentang jutsu kagebunshin dimana dia bisa melipat gandakan latihannya dengan menggunakan bunshin.

Dengan pikiran yang berimajinasi kemana-mana tentang kekuatan yang ingin ia raih, naruto dengan perlahan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi sehingga membuat dirinya terlelap dengan begitu nyamannya di kasur yang hanya muat satu orang itu.

#skip#

Pagi ini naruto berjalan dengan santai, karena dia tidak telat hari ini. Dia kini melewati beberapa penduduk yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan dengan mata yang menghina, namun naruto sudah biasa dengan hal itu sehingga dia tidak ambil pusing dengan pandangan orang. Namun tanpa naruto sadari kini dirinya sudah berjalan melewati sebuah hutan dan sangat sepi disana, namun..

"hikss..hiks….tolong maafkan aku" suara seseorang terdengar oleh naruto

"tidak, kau pasti adiknya neji, dia itu sangat sombong jadi sebaiknya kami lampiaskan saja kemarahan kami pada mu" ujar seorang anak laki-laki dengan dua temannya

"ya, ayo kita pukul dia" ujar temannya menyetujui usul dan gagasan dari orang pertama

"heh, ternyata kalian adalah genin konoha, tidak kusangka kalian berani melawan wanita" ujar naruto kini berdiri diatas pohon

"siapa kau, jika berani turunlah kemari" ujar salah seorang dari mereka bertiga

"baiklah, aku turun ya" ujar naruto melompat dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan sempurna

"kau, kau adalah jelmaan kyubi. Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya seorang dari mereka

"aku tidak mau apa-apa, namun jika kalian berkenan lepaskan lah dia" ujar naruto

"tidak, kami akan menghajarnya" ujar seorang dari mereka

"jika kalian memaksa maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan ku" ujar naruto kini memukul seseorang dari mereka bertiga. Tidak terima temannya di pukul dua genin lainya kini mengeluarkan kunai dan shuriken lalu melemparnya dengan naruto sebagai target, namun dengan kunai yang dia temukan, naruto berhasil menangkis semuanya dengan tepat dan membuat para genin disana mulai emosi dan menyerang secara bersama-sama. Karena kalah jumlah anruto beberapa kali terkena pukulan dari mereka bertiga, namun dengan cekatan naruto membalas mereka dengan pukulan dan tendangan kearah mereka bertiga sehingga beberapa kali juga naruto berhasil memukul mundur mereka.

"heh…ternyata dia hebat juga mampu bertahan" ujar seorang lawan naruto

"tidak, aku tidak bertahan, tapi akulah yang akan menang, kagebunshin" ujar naruto kini membuat banyak bunshin dan menyerang bersama-sama ke 3 genin tersebut hingga mereka bertiga kini sudah babak belur oleh pukulan naruto.

"rasakan, itulah jangan meremehkan uzumaki naruto. Karena aku akan menjadi shinobi yang paling kuat nantinya" ujar naruto sehingga membuat hinata yang ada disana sangat terpesona dengan ketangguhan naruto menghadapi ke 3 genin tersebut.

"emh..ano..terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku" ujar hinata

"ehh…heh….tidak masalah. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, kau cukup melakukan 3 kebaikan kepada orang lain dan perintahkan mereka untuk melakukan 3 perbuatan baik juga" ujar naruto

"ehmm..baiklah" ujar hinata

"ok, kau tidak apa-apa kan, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum mereka kembali sadar" ujar naruto sehingga hinata pergi tanpa memberitahukan namanya sedangkan hinata sudah tau nama naruto dari perkataan naruto saat dia berhasil menumbangkan 3 genin sekaligus.

Setelah kepergian hinata naruto berlari dengan kecepatan genin miliknya karena bukan hanya kakinya yang dia gunakan untuk berlari namun juga cakra pada kakinya kini dijadikan sebagai dara dorang dan tumpuan sehingga kecepatannya sekarang seperti genin walau dirinya masih dalam akademi shinobi. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini naruto kini tidak pernah telat lagi msuk kelas karena dia bisa menambah kecapatanya sesuka hati hanya dengan menambahkan cakranya pada kakinya, namun semua kesenangan itu berhenti saat naruto mulai tidak puas dengan kecepatan saat ini sehingga dia mulai melakukan percobaan demi percobaan dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah solusi dimana harus menambahkan cakra jenis, namun semua itu terhalang karena naruto tidak atau belum mengetahui cakra jenis apa miliknya ini.

Seperti kata pepatah, dimana ada pertanyaan maka disana pasti ada jawaban. Dan jawaban dari masalah naruto akhirnya muncul juga dimana iruka menjelaskan tentang cakra jenis pada para siswa sehingga naruto dengan susah payah meminta beberapa kertas cakra pada iruka dan akhirnya mendapatkan 7 lembar saja, karena menurut sang guru kertas ini sangat berharga, bahkan bisa mencapai 100 yen sehingga naruto hanya menerima apa yang diberikan oleh iruka saja. Dan naruto rasa 7 kertas sudah lebih dari cukup.

"baiklah, bagaimana cara menggunakanya" ujar naruto kini membaca dan membolak-balik buku yang ia pinjam

"ketemu…alirkan cakramu pada kertas dan lihatlah perubahan yang terjadi pada kertas, jika basah atau lembab itu adalah jenis air, jika hangus atau terbakar berarti jenis api, jika lebur itu berarti jenis tanah, jika kusut itu berarti petir dan jika itu terpotong maka jenis angin" ujar naruto membaca buku tersebut dengan cukup keras

"baiklah akan aku coba" ujar naruto kini mulai mengalirkan cakra pada kedua tangan nya yang kini sedang menghimpit kertas. Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya naruto membuka telapak tangannya dan terlihatlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"eee…..bagaimana cara menafsirkanya ini, semua bagian kini berbeda namun dari garis besar nya saja aku dapat pastikan cakra anginku lebih besar karena terbelahnya kertas ini terbagi dua, sedangkan jenis lainya hanya seperempat dari setengah cakraku" ujar naruto dan dengan diketahuinya jenis perubahan jenis yang dimiliknya kini naruto mulai mempelajari seal tangan yang terdapat diperpustakaan. Seperti bola api, penang angin, jarum petir, meriam air, dinding tanah. Semua jutsu itu ada didalam perpustakaan dan naruto mulai mempelajarinya dnegan tekun, dan dengan bantuan 20 bunshinnya kini naruto mulai memperkuat teknik jutsunya sehingga dia akan bisa menguasai 5 kemampuan dasar yang dimiliknya.

"baiklah semuanya, mari kita berlatih" ujar naruto kini membuat semua klonnya bersemangat dan mulai dengan tugas mereka masing-masing sehingga naruto sendiri kini sedang melakukan latihan khusus dimana dia sedang melatih cara bertarungnya.

Arena yang di gunakan oleh semua bunshin naruto jauh berbeda dimana semuanya hanya akan mendapatkan tempat khusus bagi mereka masing-masing dan naruto sendiri kini berlatih di gunung berbatu sehingga batu yang keras akan menjadi lawan dan target dari naruto. Karena merasa masih ada yang kurang, naruto kini membuat beberapa bunshin dan memberikanya beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang berhasil dia ambil dari beberapa genin yang dia kalahkan tempo hari. Agar semua bunshinnya berlatih melempar shuriken dan kunai tepat sasaran.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, naruto yang hanya berumur 5 tahun kini pulang kerumah, namun dia belum melepas semua bunshinnya karena dia takut akan jatuh di tengah hutan. Dan saat dia sudah sampai di rumah, maka dengan cepat naruto kini melepaskan bunshinnya dan langsung terjatuh ketempat tidur tidak sadarkan diri.

Namun tanpa diduga oleh naruto, hokage mengirimkan anbu kerumahnya sehingga sang anbu melihat naruto sedang pingsan dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit. Dan keadaan naruto ini langsung disampaikan oleh sang anbu kepada hokage sehingga hokage langsung memeriksa keadaan naruto dirumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaan naruto? Tanya hokage

"dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia hanya kekuarangan stamina dan kelelahan" ujar perawat itu

"oh..syukurlah" ujar hokage

"baiklah hokage sama, saya permisi dulu" ujar perawat itu meninggalkan naruto

"ya. Kakashi bisakah kau melihat cakra di dalam tubuh naruto?" tanya hokage ada anbunya

"ya" ujar kakashi melihat naruto yang kini sedang terbaring tidur

"dia sudah mengeluarkan cakra yang banyak dari tubuhnya, dan mungkin karena latihan yang tidak ada pembimbingnya dia jadi menggunakanya sesuka hatinya sehingga dia seperti ini" ujar kakashi

"bagaiman menurutmu kemampuan naruto saat ini?" tanya hokage

"dia sudah bisa selevel dengan genin sekarang, namun jika dia berlatih dengan teratur maka mereka semua bisa dilewatinya dalam kurun waktu seahun" ujar kakashi

"menurutmu latihan apa yang sering dilakukan oleh naruto?" tanya hokage

"mungkin control cakra dan beberapa jutsu dasar" ujar kakashi

"tidak, kau salah, dengan keluarnya cakra sebanyak itu berarti dia menggunakan sebuah latihan yang lebih ekstrim" ujar hokage

"jadi maksud anda naruto sudah berlatih perubahan jenis?" tanya kakashi

"ya, beberapa waktu lalu iruka memberikan informasi pada ku bahwa naruto meminta kertas cakra. Jadi aku kira dia sedang melatih sebuah jutsu eleman dasar miliknya" ujar hokage

"menurut anda jenis perubahan cakra milik naruto apa?" tanya kakashi

"banyak factor menentukan hal itu, namun jika dilihat dari ayah dan ibunya maka dia akan memiliki jenis cakra air dan angin, namun karena pengaruh dari kyubi mungkin dia juga bisa menggunakan jenis api" ujar hokage

"anda benar, dia akan memiliki potensi membangkitkan kekkai jika memiliki jenis eleman seperti itu" ujar kakashi

"ya, kita lihat saja kedepannya nanti" ujar hokage

Setelah pembicaraan yang serius itu, akhirnya mereka berdua pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian di rumah sakit. Sehingga saat pagi menjelang naruto terkejut karena tubuhnya kini sudah ada di rumah sakit;

"dimana aku?" tanya naruto pada durunya sendiri

"kau dirumah sakit naruto-kun, bagaimana kau bisa pingsan?" tanya hokage

"oh…kakek hokage, aku tidak ingat tapi aku baru selesai latihan saat itu dan tiba-tiba aku pingsan. Beruntung aku pingsan di rumah, tapi bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?" tanya naruto

Setelah itu hokage menceritakan semua kejadian kenapa dia bisa ada dirumah sakit, bagaimana kondisinya dan kenapa dia pingsan dan akhirnya dengan kemauan keras naruto pulang untuk pergi keakdemi hari ini, karena sudah beberapa hari dia tidak masuk akademi.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 2

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Setelah pembicaraan yang serius itu, akhirnya mereka berdua pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian di rumah sakit. Sehingga saat pagi menjelang naruto terkejut karena tubuhnya kini sudah ada di rumah sakit;

"dimana aku?" tanya naruto pada durunya sendiri

"kau dirumah sakit naruto-kun, bagaimana kau bisa pingsan?" tanya hokage

"oh…kakek hokage, aku tidak ingat tapi aku baru selesai latihan saat itu dan tiba-tiba aku pingsan. Beruntung aku pingsan di rumah, tapi bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?" tanya naruto

Setelah itu hokage menceritakan semua kejadian kenapa dia bisa ada dirumah sakit, bagaimana kondisinya dan kenapa dia pingsan dan akhirnya dengan kemauan keras naruto pulang untuk pergi keakademi hari ini, karena sudah beberapa hari dia tidak masuk akademi. Sesampainya naruto di akademi, dirinya dihujani oleh beberapa pertanyaan dari iruka sehingga mau tidak mau naruto hanya diam dan mengakui kesalahannya dan berharap untuk mendapat hukuman yang tidak terlalu berat.

"naruto, karena kamu sudah tidak masuk akademi beberapa hari kamu akan sensei hukum berdiri di depan kelas dan kamu harus membersihkan kelas setelah selesai belajar selama satu minggu. Mengerti" ujar iruka

"ya sensei" ujar naruto

"hahahaha….rasakan kau naruto, siapa suruh malas masuk akademi. Coba lihat sasuke-kun, dia adalah siswa yang paling hebat di kelas ini" ujar sakura membanggakan pujaan hatinya

"ya, kau benar sakura, sasuke-kun ku memang yang terbaik" ujar ino

"huh….." ujar naruto menghela nafas dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas, namun tdak hanya berdiri dia juga sudah menyiapkan buku untuk dia baca hari ini.

Sementara itu, di dalam kelas kini iruka sudah melanjutkan kembali pelajaran mereka yang kemarin sehingga naruto yang dari luar hanya dapat melihat dengan bosan, karena pelajaran yang mereka pelajari hari ini adalah tentang cakra sehingga naruto yang sudah mengetahui tentang cakra hanya menguap bosan di luar kelas.

'ah..aku sudah bisa menggunakan cakra, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku tidak ikut belajar yang ini' pikir naruto dengan tetap membaca buku yang dia pinjam.

Setelah beberapa jam siswa belajar akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi pertanda kelas hari ini selesai, namun tidak untuk naruto karena kelasnya hari ini baru dimulai dimana dia akan membersihkan kelas saat semuanya sudah pulang.

"baiklah, karena semua orang sudah pulang sebaiknya aku cepat, kagebun…" ucapan naruto tidak jadi setelah dia melihat ada seseorang di dalam kelas

"maaf,….apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya orang itu

"kau….yang waktu itu aku tolong kan" ujar naruto terkejut

"iya, ano…aku…aku hinata" ujar nya berbicara dengan gugup

"oh…nama kamu hinata, perkenalkan aku naruto, uzumaki naruto" ujar naruto lantang

"ya aku sudah tau" jawab hinata

"eh…kenapa kamu belum pulang?" tanya naruto

"itu…aku….aku sebenarnya ingin membantu. Jika boleh" ujar hinata dengan suara kecil

"apa? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu?" ujar naruto

"aku…aku ingin membantu jika boleh" ujar hinata sedikit kuat

"ohhh…..tidak usah, aku adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawabtidak mungkin karena aku dihukum harus melibatkan seorang perempuan, itu pasti merepotkan" ujar naruto

"tidak kok….aku malah senang jika di perbolehkan membantu" ujar hinata

"tapi aku sendiri sudah cukup, karena aku memiliki pasukan, kagebunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto kini muncullah sekitar 20 bunshin di belakang naruto

"kau…sudah bisa menggunakan bunshin?" tanya hinata terkejut

"ya begitulah" ujar naruto

'hm…padahal aku berharap bisa membantu naruto-kun, tapi sepertinya dia sama sekalitidak membutuhkan bantuanku' pikir hinata dengan sedih

Melihat wajah hinata yang murung membuat naruto langsung tersadar bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini sedang berusaha untuk menolong dirinya sehingga dengan reflex naruto memberikan sapu yang berada di tangannya pada hinata.

"ini ambilah, dan sebaiknya cepat bekerja kalau tidak ini tidak akan selesai" ujar naruto langsung berkerja bersama dengan bunshinnya sedangkan hinata langsung menyapu dan membersihkan semuanya dengan sapu ditangan nya.

'hari ini akan aku catat sebagai salah satu hari paling bahagia ku' pikir hinata sambil tersenyum karena hari ini dia bisa membantu dan membersihkan kelas bersama naruto.

Setelah semua ruangan kelas rapi dan bersih, naruto sebagai laki-laki kini pergi mengantarkan hinata pulang, karena menurut naruto tidak baik wanita pulang sendirian sehingga dengan jantan naruto mengantarkan hinata pulang walau harus bersusah payah meminta izin mengantarkan hinata. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dengan penuh keheningan akhirnya mereka tiba di kawasan klan hyuga yang sangat besar.

"eh…terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang,…."

"naruto, panggil saja aku naruto" ujar naruto yang melihat hinata kesulitan memanggilnya

"ya terima kasih naruto-kun" ujar hinata menambahkan surfix kun di ujung nama naruto sehingga membuat hinata memerah karena kalimat itu dan berlari masuk kedalam kawasan klan hyuga.

Setelah kepergian hinata, naruto dengan santai hendak beranjak dari kawasan klan hyuga, namun ada beberapa shinobi yang menghadang jalan naruto.

"ada apa ini?" tanya naruto

"sebaiknya kau jangan mendekati tuan putrid hinata" ujar orang itu

"kenapa memangnya" ujar naruto, 'jadi dia itu putri' pikir naruto

"kalau kau masih mendekati tuan putrid maka kami tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu" ujar orang itu

"baiklah, tapi aku memeliki sebuah pertanyaan, bagaimana jika dia yang mendekatiku?" ujar naruto sehingga membuat orang-orang disana panas dan hendak memukul naruto namun ditahan oleh seseorang.

"jika benar tuan hinata yang mendekatimu, kau harus tetap menjauhinya" ujar pelayan yang baru datang itu

"tapi jika tuan putrid kalian bunuh diri jangan salahkan aku ya" ujar naruto kini meninggalkan kawasan klan hyuga dan meninggalkan semua anggota klan itu dalam kebingungan

Setelah naruto jauh maka mereka sadar bahwa tuan putrid mereka sudah jatuh cinta, dan bocah itu mengatakan tentang bunuh diri tersebut jika cinta tidak kesampaian maka ada kemungkinan remaja akan bunuh diri. Sementara semua pengawal itu bingung, naruto kini sudah berlari menuju ke tempat biasa dia latihan,

Elemen petir : senbou

Elemen tanah : dinding pelindung

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Elemen air : meriam air

Elemen api : bola api

Dengan mengeluarkan 5 jenis jutsu yang dia kuasai baru-baru ini naruto menguras habis cakranya sehingga dia jatuh berlutut.

"sial…..sial…sial….awas saja jika aku sudah menjadi kaut nanti, akan aku beri pelajaran semua klan hyuga" ujar naruto memukul pohon yang ada di dekatnya

"hah…hah…dari pada aku begini, lebih baik aku latihan control cakra tahap selanjutnya berjalan diatas air bergelombang" ujar naruto kini menuju kealiran sungi yang deras untuk mengetes kemampuan cakra kontrolnya

Setelah sampai ke aliran sungai yang deras itu, tanpa ragu naruto melepas bajunya dan membuat 20 bunshin untuk membantunya latihan.

"mari kita berjalan diatas air bergelombang" ujar naruto kini akhirnya sudah berjalan keatas sungai dan membuat beberapa bunshinnya tercebur dan menghilang, namun semua ingatan sang bunshin kini masuk kedalam pikiran semua bunshin dan naruto yang masih berdiri dan mereka mulai bergerak kembali. Dan lagi-lagi ada yang tersebur dan menghilang dan semua memori dari si bunshin kini menyebar ke semua klon naruto. Dan akhirnya setelah 4 jam latihan dan beberapa kali mengulang membuat klon naruto akhirnya berhasil berlari tanpa gangguan dari gelombang air.

"baiklah, sekarang control cakra sudah cukup untuk genin, sekarang taijutsu dan fisik. Sebaiknya aku berlatih dengan mengelilingi desa sebanyak-banyaknya" ujar naruto kini kembali membuat bunshin untuk melakukan pemanasan. Setelah 10 kali putaran bersama dengan 20 bunshinnya, kini naruto berhenti di kedai ramen untuk sarapan dank arena itu naruto melepaskan bunshinnya sehingga memuat beberapa sendi naruto seaka mau lepas sehingga untuk beberapa saat naruto hanya duduk memandangi pesanannya yang sudah siap santap.

"naruto, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayane

"ya, aku hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat" ujar naruto kini mulai bergerak mengangkat sumpitnya untuk makan ramen kesukaannya itu, dan saat lidahnya terkena rasa ramen dengan cepat tubuhnya kini menjadi segar dan meminta agar ramennya ditambah hingga akhirnya naruto menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen berukuran jumbo dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

"naruto sebenarnya sejak kapan kau tidak makan?" tanya ayane

"entahlah, mungkin sehari saja" ujar naruto dan tertidur di kursi.

Dan saat terbangun naruto sudah ada didalam kediaman ayane dan ayahnya sehingga mala mini berkat ermintaan ayane naruto menginap di kediaman paman langganan nya ini. Mungkin karena lelah yang dia derita, tanpa terasa ternyata pagi sudah menyambutnya sehingga naruto langsung pulang untuk masuk kelas akademi agar hukumannya tidak semakin panjang.

Seperti biasa dalam kesehariannya naruto selalu dipandang dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk hati, dari sejak dia meninggalkan tempat dia berteduh hingga kini dia masuk ke pekarangan akademi dia masih saja dapat melihat tatapan itu dari semua orang sehingga membuatnya harus menahan diri agar kekuatannya tidak terekspos.

"hoy bodoh, lemparkan bolanya" perintah seorang anak yang sedang main bola saat bola itu mendekati naruto

Dengan berjongkok naruto memungut bola itu dan ctuzzz…suara bola itu meletus saat naruto belum menyentuhnya.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya orang itu

"entahlah, aku rasa bola nya tidak mau di pegang oleh ku, jadi dia memilih meletus" ujar naruto berlalu, namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dengan cakra yang dibuat menjadi bentuk jarum naruto menusuk bola itu hingga bola itu meletus.

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya bel masuk untuk memulai pelajaran berbunyi dan naruto yang tidak telat kini duduk di pojok dan menatap kearah luar jendela.

'hari ini latihan taijutsu melawan bunshin, jadi sebaiknya aku membuat bunshin cukup banyak hari ini' pikir naruto yang melihat ke luar

Sementara itu, dari bangku yang cukup jauh hinata melihat naruto yang melamun dengan menatap ke luar jendela sehingga banyak pemikiran yang terlintas di kepala hinata dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh naruto. Namun lamunan ke dua orang itu buyar saat sang guru masuk kedalam kelas.

"pagi semua, hari ini kita akan melakukan ujian praktek untuk melihat ketangkasan kalian sejauh ini, jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Mari kita kelapangan" ujar iruka keluar kelas

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya iruka beserta muridnya kini sudah berkumpul di lapangan dan menunggu arahan dari iruka.

"baiklah, ujian praktek hari ini adalah melempar shuriken dan kunai, dimulai dari uchiha sasuke" ujar iruka

Sasuke maju kedepan diiringi dengan teriakan para wanita yang sangat cinta padanya sehingga kini peserta yang putrid seperti pemandu sorak khusus untuk sasuke. Sementara sasuke sendiri kini sudah siap melempar shuriken dan..

Shut….shuttt…tap…tap…..dari 10 shuriken yang dia lempar 9 shuriken berhasil mengenai sasaran dan yang satu hanya melenceng beberapa centi dari sasaran utama.

"bagus sasuke, kau akan menjadi shinobi hebat kelak" ujar iruka

"YEH…SASUKE-KUN….!teriak semua wanita yang ada di sana

"baiklah selanjutnya…."

Iruka mengabsen semua siswanya, seperti kiba yang berhasil mengenai target 6 shuriken, shikamaru yang berhasil 5 shuriken, couji yang berhasil 4 shuriken, sakura dan ino yang berhasil melesatkan 5 shuriken.

"baiklah terakhir kau naruto" ujar iruka kini memberikan 10 shuriken tersebut pada naruto

"sensei, dia tidak akan bisa. Bukankah dulu dia sudah mencobanya" ujar ino meremehkan naruto

"ya, untuk apa di coba jika hasilnya sudah terlihat" tambah sakura

"kalian berdua tenang dulu, biarkan naruto mencobanya" ujar iruka mempersilahkan naruto

Dengan memejamkan mata naruto memfokuskan fikirannya untuk melempar shuriken. Dan saat dia membuka mata dia langsung melemparkan 10 shuriken secara berkala.

Shuutt…shut…..tap…tap….ima shuriken milik naruto kini sudah mengenai sasaran, namun yang anehnya adalah kelima shuriken itu kini menusuk pas di tengan lubang lima shuriken lainya sehingga membuat semua orang tercengang.

"bagus naruto, kau memang membuat 5 shuriken milikmu tidak menengai sasaran, namun keakurasian mu dalam membidik lingkaran pada 5 shuriken lainnya itu sangat hebat. Kau akan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan jika begini" ujar iruka memuji naruto. Namun disamping orang memuji akan selalu ada orang yang itu.

'sial dia bisa sehebat itu' pikir sasuke tidak suka

"ah..itu pasti kebetulan saja. Tidak mungkin orang bodoh bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" ujar ino yang dibalas anggukan dari sakura

"baiklah, apakah saya bisa mengulangnya sensei?" tanya naruto

"tidak perlu, karena sensei tau kalau itu bukanlah hal yang kebetulan" ujar iruka

"nah, karena prakteknya sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang dan besok kita akan latihan membuat jenis bunshin" ujar iruka

"siap sensei" ujar semua orang namun naruto kini sudah duluan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mendengarkan perkataan iruka, karena dirinya ingin berlatih kembali sehingga kini dia menuju ke tempat dimana biasa dia berlatih.

'ahk…sebaiknya aku ke kantor kakek hokage saja untuk meminta saran untuk sebuah jutsu, mungkin dia adalah teknik untuk aku pelajari'pikir naruto mampir ke kantor hokage sebelum dia kembali latihan.

Sepanjang perjalanan naruto selalu menundukkan kepala, dia tidak menampakkan mukanya karena kini air matanya sedang menetes dengan cukup deras. Hal itu bermula karena dia melihat seorang anak yang sangat disayangi oleh kedua orang tua nya, dan untuk dirinya naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang seperti itu sehingga membuat dirinya mau tidak mau harus meneteskan air mata. Tanpa terasa naruto sudah ada di depan kantor hokage dan dengan kasar naruto menghapus air matanya dan masuk untuk meminta saran pada sang hokage.

"permisi kakek hokage" ujar naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan yang rapi itu

"ya naruto-kun, ada apa? apakah ada yang perlu aku bantu?" tanya hokage

"ehm…sebenarnya aku ingin meminta saran dari anda, latihan apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya naruto

"latihan ya, ehm..biar kupikirkan. Begini apakah kau sudah tau jenis perubahan cakra milikmu?" tanya hokage

"ya, tapi aku tidak yakin" jawab naruto

"baiklah, coba ulang lagi cara kamu mengujinya" perintah hokage memberikan kertas cakra

Dan dengan cara yang sama naruto melakukan hal itu di depan hokage sehingga kini terlihatlah kertas itu yang terbagi atas 4 bagian dan dari masing-masing bagian itu berbeda-beda.

"oh…tidak ku sangka ada orang yang memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra seperti ku. Baiklah aku akan memberikan pelatihan padamu. Pertama kau harus latihan taijutsu terlebih dahulu. Ini ambilah gulungan itu dan pelajari dengan baik dan setelah itu baru kau akan aku ajarkan jutsu dari 5 jenis perubahan cakra milikmu" ujar hokage melemparkan sebuah gulungan yang ditangkap naruto dengan sempurna.

"baiklah, akan aku selesaikan dalam beberapa hari" ujar naruto kini pergi dari kantor hokage dan menuju ke tempat biasa dia latihan.

Dengan gulungan sebuah teknik taijutsu naruto kini berlari dengan semangat menuju dimana dia sering berlatih dan dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menguasai teknik tersebut sehingga dengan cepat dia membuka dan mempraktek kan gerakan yang dia lihat di lukisan tersebut dan naruto sebagai orang yang pandai dapat menguasai beberapa gerakan dalam beberapa jam saja sehingga dia sangat optimis dapat menguasai taijutsu ini dalam beberapa hari.

#skip#

Latihan demi latihan kini naruto dibawah bimbingan hokage secara tidak langsung, karena semua yang naruto lakukan sama sekali dilakukanya seorang diri, oleh karena itu kini dirinya sudah cukup tangguh menghadapi 20 orang genin seorang diri. Dengan kemampuan taijutsu dan ninjutsu yang dia pelajari dari hokage kini dia sangat tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan para temannya di akademi dan hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, dan salah satunya adalah hinata. Karena sejak naruto menjauhinya hinata selalu mengikuti kemana pun naruto pergi dan hinata lah satu-satunya teman seangkatan naruto yang mengetahui kemampuan naruto walau secara rahasia.

"beruang, panggil naruto kehadapanku sekarang, dia ada di hutan sebalah barat" ujar hokage

"siap hokage sama" ujar sang anbu kini menghilang dalam kumpulan asap

Sementara naruto kini sudah menyelesaikan latihanya hari ini dimana kini dia sangat puas dengan taijutsu miliknya dan ninjutsu miliknya dia bisa bertarung dan melawan siapa saja dalam kelas genin saat ini.

"naruto kau di panggil oleh hokage sama" ujar anbu beruang itu

"oh…ya nanti aku akan kesana secepat yang aku bisa" ujar naruto membereskan peralatanya dan berlari menuju kantor hokage. Namun bukan dijalan dia berlari melainkan diatas atap sehingga dia kini bisa sampai di kantor hokage dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

"permisi, apakah kakek hokage memanggil saya" ujar naruto masuk kedalam ruangan hokage

"ya, kau sudah mempelajari ninjutsu level c milik ku dan taijutsu yang aku punya juga sudah kau kuasai sekarang aku ingin kau belajar yang lain juga yaitu fuinjutsu" ujar hokage

"fuinjutsu?" tanya naruto bingung

"ya, fuinjutsu atau yang sering disebut fuin atau segel. Aku ingin kau mempelajarinya, dan mungkin karena darah uzumakimu kau akan mudah mempelajari teknik yang satu ini" ujar hokage

"jadi bagaimana aku harus membuat fuin?" tanya naruto

"pertama-tama kau harus belajar menulis kaligrafi terlebih dahulu. Ini ambilah cara tulis kaligrafi ini dan buatlah di beberapa kertas dan serahkan padaku besok. Aku akan menilai kemampuan menulismu, karena dalam kaligrafi jika salah menyoret maka artinya akan salah" ujar hokage

"baiklah" ujar naruto kini pergi keapartemen miliknya dan belajar menulis kaligrafi di kertas tersebut. Namun berbicara lebih mudah dari pada praktek nya sehingga membuat naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenta dan kertas harus menggunakan akal untuk membuat tenta dan kertas sehingga didaptlah darah menjadi tenta dan dinding menjadi media tulisnya sehingga kini kamar dan apartemen naruto penuh dengan coretan namun hal itu cukup unik jika dilihat dari mata seni.

Karena kesulitan untuk melakukannya sendiri naruto membuat beberapa bunshin miliknya untuk membantu dirinya membuat fuin, dan dengan bantuan para bunshin itu kini naruto sudah diperbolehkan membuat fuin yang berlevel rendah seperti pengangkut dan penyimpan. Sehingga naruto sekarang sudah sangat senang, karena kemana-mana dia tidak perlu membawa apa-apa lagi karena dia sudah menyiapakan semuanya dalam fuin yang ia buat.

"naruto, sekarang kau sudah bisa menggunakan fuin level pemula. Jadi aku rasa sudah cukup aku mengajarimu, karena jika kau belajar padahal belum waktunya nanti kau terjebak oleh kekuatan. Jadi mari kita tunggu hingga kau bisa mendapatkan ikat kepalamu, dan setelah itu kita akan latihan lagi. Jadi selama itu kau harus latihan sendiri" ujar hokage

"ya, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menolongku" ujar naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya

"hahaha…itu adalah kewajiban ku naruto-kun" ujar hokage tertawa

Setelah itu naruto pergi dari kantor hokage dan berjalan ke tempat dimana dia bisa berlatih dan naruto selalu saja datang kesana untuk menenangkan diri dari keramaian orang karena dia sangat tidak suka dengan tatapan mata mereka.

"uchiha dan hyuga klan, kenapa mereka memiliki doujutsu yang hebat seperti itu ya. Padahal aku juga ingin memiliki doujutsu juga agar aku bisa terlihat keren jika bertarung" ujar naruto

" **huhuhu….ternyata bocah yang sudah tumbuh cukup kuat masih saja menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar"** ujar kyubi

"siapa…siapa yang berbicara itu?" tanya naruto

" **kemarilah bocah, tutup matamu dan pusatkan pikiranmu kedalam alam bawah sadarmu"** ujar kyubi

Dengan mendengarkan arahan dari suara itu naruto melakukan apa yang dia katakana dan sengan tiba-tiba saat dia membuka mata kini terdapat sebuah penjara yang besar dan didalamnya terdapat seorang ah tidak lebih tepatnya Sembilan ekor tahanan dengan satu tubuh.

"siapa kau?" tanya naruto

" **akulah kyubi, salam kenal bocah"** ujar kyubi

"eh..bukankah kyubi sudah dibunuh oleh hokage ke 4?" tanya naruto

" **hahahahaha….kau bermimpi bocah, tidak mungkin ada manusia yang dapat membunuh makhluk immortal seperti ku ini. Dia hanya menyegel ku kedalam tubuh seseorang dan itu adalah kau"** ujar kyubi

"wah..berarti kau sangat hebat ya" ujar naruto

" **hahaha..pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Sekarang aku tanya, apakah kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga bisa membangkitkan sharingan?"** tanya kyubi

"sharingan, kenapa bisa?" tanya naruto

" **kau mendapatkan darah dari seorang uchiha beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun kau tidak sadarkan diri saat itu sehingga kau tidak menyadarinya"** ujar kyubi

"jadi aku bisamenggunakan sharingan. Wah keren" ujar naruto semangat

"tapi bagaimana cara mengaktifkanya?" tanya naruto bingung membuat sharingan miliknya aktif

" **kau alirkan cakramu ke mata sehingga kau akan merasakan panas dan matamu akan berubah menjadi sharingan"** ujar kyubi

Mendengar perkataan kyubi naruto langsung mencoba hal itu, namun karena panas yang dia rasakan membuat naruto menghentikan percobaannya.

"ini panas sekali, tidak mungkin seseorang bisa melihat dengan mata yang sepanas itu" ujar naruto

" **kau terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra sehingga terasa panas, jadi sebaiknya kau control cakra ke matamu itu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan"** ujar kyubi

Dengan perlahan naruto kini mencoba kembali memasukkan cakra pada bola matanya sehingga kini nampaklah sharingan dimata naruto, namun ada yang berbeda, karena ada beberapa bagian tomoe nya berubah warna menjadi biru bukan hitam, walau warna hitam masih mencolok terlihat disana.

" **coba perlihatkan padaku"** ujar kyubi

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya itu pada sang kyubi.

" **hahaha….dengan beberapa warna biru dimata itu, kini sharingan tidak terlalu menyeramkan"** ujar kyubi

"tapi bagaimana menurutmu, apakah ini bagus?" tanya naruto

" **itu terserah pada pemakainya, apakah bagus apakah tidak"** ujar kyubi

"baiklah, aku akan melihatnya di cermin saat pulang nanti" ujar naruto kini perlahan menghilang dari hadapan kyubi

Setelah meninggalkan kyubi dari alam bawah sadarnya naruto langsung bergegas melihat cerminan dirinya di air danau sehingga kini terlihatlah sharingan milik naruto yang sudah dalam mode aktif.

"wah ternyata sharingan itu sangat mengesankan ya, tak ku sangka aku bisamemiliki sharingan dalam darah ku" gumam naruto langsung menonaktifkan kembali sharingan miliknya.

Setelah kejadian naruto mengetahui kemampuan dirinya dalam doujutsu, naruto terus berlatih dengan mengaktifkan sharingannya setiap hari saat dia sedang latihan, hal itu menyebabkan pertumbuhan sharingan milik naruto kini sudah memiliki 3 tomoe dan membuat naruto yang sangat ingin kekuatan kini sudah semakin kuat saja dengan sharingan dimatanya.

#skip#

Setelah satu tahun mengikuti akademi dengan teratur, akhirnya angkatan naruto kini sudah siap untuk diseleksi untuk menjadi genin desa konoha. Dan ujian tersebut akan dilaksanakan ada besok pagi hingga selesai dan naruto dengan kemampuannya saat ini sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

Hari dimana mereka akan menerima ikat kepala shinobi kini tiba, namun untuk mendapatkan ikat kepala itu para siswa akademi diwajibkan mengikuti tes sebelum masuk ke tingkat genin. Dan hal itu membuat naruto sangat yakin ada dirinya, namun untuk menjada rahasia kemampuannya naruto berencana akan menggunakan sedikit kemampuanya saja.

"baiklah, para calon shinobi desa konoha, hari ini kalian akan membuktikan pada desa bahwa kalian adalah siswa yang layak mendapatkan ikat kepala ini. Namun ada sebuah tes yang akan kami berikan sebelum kalian memiliki ikat kepala ini. Pertama kami ingin kalian membuat bunshin, kedua kawarimi dan ketiga adalah melempar shuriken serta kalian diperbolehkan menunjukkan kemampuan atau jutsu andalan kalian jika ada" ujar iruka

"sensei, bisakah aku menggunakan kagebunshin untuk tes bunshin?" tanya neruto mengangkat tangan

"ya, dalam soal tidak dikatakan jenis bunshinnya, maka kau diperbolehkan menggunakan bunshin jenis apa saja. Baiklah kita kelapangan sekrang.

Para murid berlarian menuju kelapangan dan langsung menyusun barisan dimana sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat teman mereka melakukan tes ujian genin.

"uchiha sasuke silahkan kedepan" ujar iruka

Sasuke dengan cool maju kedepan dan melakukan tes yang di perintahkan dengan baik malah sempurna, karena semua tes diselesaikan dengan baik, bahkan dia juga menambahkan bola api sebagai jutsu terkuatnya saat ini.

"bagus sasuke, kau mendapatkan nilai penuh, selanjutnya shikamaru" ujar iruka

"merepotkan" ujar shikamaru dan maju kearena dan melakukan tes tersebut, namun berbeda dengan sasuke yang menginginkan kesempurnaan, shikamaru malah membuat dirinya hanya diposisi aman saja.

"tidak buruk, tapi bisakah kau melakukanya dengan lebih serius shika? Selanjutnya ino" ujar iruka

Ino yang sebenarnya ingin di perhatikan oleh sasuke kini hanya maju dan memberikan kedipan mata pada sasuke sehingga sakura langsung terbakar. Namun ino dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan mendapat nilai yang tidak buruk dan sakura yang tidak mau kalahpun melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka kembali seri dalam ujian kali ini.

Semua peserta kini maju satu-persatu, hingga akhirnya tibalah giliran naruto yang dipanggil sehingga membuat beberapa wanita menyoraknya dengan sinis karena menurut mereka naruto tidak mampu melakukan tes ini.

"baiklah naruto silahkan dimulai" ujar iruka

"kage bunshin" ujar naruto kini membuat 5 bunshin lalu dilanjutkan dengan kawarimi dan melempar shuriken sehingga naruto kini menjadi juru kunci dalam tes sehingga membuat semua orang tertawa dengan kemampuan naruto.

"hahahaha…sudah ku bilangkan dia tidak akan bisa, aku yakin itu dari dulu." Ujar sakura

"woy naruto sebaiknya kau tidak usah menjadi shinobi karena kau tidak cocok" ujar kiba

Mendengar perkataan kiba yang menyakitkan hati dalam sekejap naruto memukul kba dan membuat kiba dan akamaru yang digendongan kiba terpental dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

"tes ini tidak ada artinya bagi ku, jadi asalkan aku memiliki ikat kepala itu, tidak peduli aku ada di posis mana aku akan tetap menjadi shinobi. Namun jika kemampuan mu seperti ini, maka jangan mengaku kau sudah menjadi shinobi hanya karena posisi nilai tes mu lebih baik dari pada aku" ujar naruto meninggalkan kiba yang kini mulai berdiri

'cepat sekali, dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya' ujar sasuke kini melihat kearah naruto

'naruto-kun akhirnya melakukan sesuatu pda mereka yang meremehkannya' pikir hinata

'kau salah bodoh kiba, kenapa kau berani membangunkan singa yang lagi tidur' pikir shikamaru

'ini luar biasa, dari mana naruto bisa secepat itu' pikir iruka

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto dengan cool memberikan tanganya kearah kiba dan mengangkat kba dari terjatuhnya.

"kiba, aku ulangi sekali lagi. Dunia shinobi bukanlah dunia dimana kau hanya ingin memiliki gelar dan nilai yang tinggi, namun di dunia shinobi ini kekuatan merupakan senjata utama. Namun kita juga memerlukan senjata cadangan jika kita sedang terdesak dan senjata itu adalah teman kita. Jadi sebaiknya jia kau tidak mau berteman dengan ku, jangan menjadikan aku musuhmu" ujar naruto kini menjauh dari kiba

"baiklah, apakah kau tidak apa-apa kiba?" tanya iruka dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari kiba.

"besok kalian akan dibagia atas beberapa kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri dari 3 genin dan 1 jonin. Jadi jangan sampai telat" ujar iruka kini meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa saat iruka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, semua orang terkejut saat naruto berteriak dengan kencang.

"YACHHHHH…aku uzumaki naruto akan menjadi shinobi terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Dan kalian semua akan menjadi saksinya kebangkitan dari naruto uzumaki…..hohhohohoho" teriak naruto dengan lantang sehingga beberapa orang yang tadi tegang oleh perkataan naruto kini sudah mencair lagi karena perilaku naruto.

"dimana kepribadian naruto yang sebenarnya" guman shikamaru

"apakau bilang shika?" tanya couji

"tidak, bukan apa-apa" ujar shikamaru

Setelah deklarasi yang diteriakkan oleh naruto semua orang kini bergegas kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing, namun tidak untuk naruto yang kini sudah ada di kantor hokage meminta janji hokage yang katanya akan mengajarinya lagi setelah dia menjadi genin.

"kakek aku menagih janjimu" ujar naruto

"ya, aku tidak akan kabur dari janjiku" ujar hokage

"lalu apa yang akan aku pelajari hari ini?" tanya naruto

"kau sudah menguasai fuin tingkat pemula, dan sekarang aku akan mengajarimu fuin tingkat transisi dimana kau akan menuju ketahap mahir dengan melewati tahap ini" ujar hokage

"baiklah aku siap" ujar naruto kini mulai dengan kertas dan tentanya

"tidak, dalam setiap tahapan dalam fuin akan memiliki kaligrafi yang berbeda, jadi sebaiknya kau belajar menulis kaligrafi kembali" ujar hokage

"apa?...kenapa harus menggunakan kaligrafi yang berbeda?" tanya naruto yang tidak mau mempelajari kaligrafi baru.

"setiap tingkat fuin memiliki kaligrafi yang berbeda, namun ada juga bisa menggunakan beberapa kaligrafi pemula namun itu hanya sedikit, jadi sebaiknya kau memiliki kaligrafi baru" ujar hokage

"oh..sial, baiklah akan aku usahakan secepat mungkin dapat mempelajarinya" ujar naruto kini sudah berpamitan dengan hokage dan meninggalkan kantor hokage.

Naruto yang kini sudah memiliki ikat kepala shinobi desa konoha saat ini harus menerima beberapa ejekan dari masyarakat, karena dalam tes dia berada dalam posisi juru kunci, namun tetap saja dia memiliki ikat kepala itu.

"sebaiknya aku mampir ke tempat kak ayane ah,…sudah lama aku tidak mampir dan terus makan ramen instan" ujar naruto menuju kearah kedai ramen disana

"hey naruto, bagaimana kabar ujian geninmu?" tanya ayane

"coba liat, aku berhasil" ujar naruto menunjuk keningnya yang kini sudah berbalut ikat kepala

"wah…itu hebat sekali naruto" ujar ayane kini mengelus rambut naruto

"paman bisakah bawakan aku 5 mangkok ramen jumbo, ini adalah perayan hari aku diterima menjadi shinobi konoha" ujar naruto kini menunggu dengan tenang

Naruto yang menunggu dengan sabar akhirnya kini sudah menikmati ramennya dengan lahap, dan pulang keapartemen miliknya dalam keadaan yang kenyeng untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

#skip#

Pagi hari di desa konoha, naruto kini berlari dengan cepat di atas rumah penduduk dan berlari menuju ke akademi dan saat dia disana sang guru baru saja akan masuk namun naruto lebih cepat sehingga membuat naruto tidak telat.

"baiklah anak-anak, sensei akan membagikan kelompo kalian masing-masing." Ujar iruka yang mulai memanggili semua muridnya satu demi satu hingga tiba pada giliran team naruto

"baiklah sekarang team 7, haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke…"

"yehhhhh….."teriak sakura

"dan uzumaki naruto" ujar iruka sehingga membuat tatapan mata naruto dan sasuke bertemu dan menjadikan tatapan itu membuat dingin suasana.

"Selanjutnya adalah team 8, kiba unozuka, hinata hyuga, shino aburame. Team 9 masih aktif jadi team 10 adalah shikamaru nara, akimichi couji dan yamanaka ino" ujar iruka

"sensei kenapa sakura di berikan team yang sama dengan sasuke, aku juga mau" ujar ino

"sudahlah ino pig, karena hari ini aku akan memenangkan hari sasuke-kun ku" ujar sakura membuat ino panas

"tidak akan aku biarkan, saat ujian chunin nanti akan aku rebut sasuke-kun dari mu sakura" ujar ino

"ya, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang hebat bersama dengan sasuke-kun nanti" ujar sakura memegang tangan sasuke.

"hey kalian berdua bisa tenang sedikit tidak, jika tidak jangan salahkan aku jika kalian berdua terluka" ujar naruto kini hanya menatap keluar jendela

"kau tidak usah ikut campur naruto," ujar ino dan sakura bersama-sama

"sudahlah, kalian tunggulah dengan tenang karena jonin pembimbing kalian akan tiba sesaat lagi."ucap iruka kini meninggalka kelas

Semua hening seketika ketika iruka meninggalkan kelas, namun hal itu membuat semua anak didiknya menjadi gugup untuk bertemu dengan jonin pembimbingnya.

"baiklah, menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi jonin pembimbing kita?" tanya kiba pada shino

"entahlah, tapi jika itu jonin maka mereka pasti lah sangat kuat" ujar naruto menyahut perkataan kiba

"benarkah, tapi menurutku ada juga jonin yang tidak kuat, seperti mito gai yang tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu dan hanya menggunakan taijutsu" ujar kiba

"kau tidak pernah mendengar hachimon ya kiba, teknik membuka 8 gerbang kehidupan itu sangat kuat bahkan beberapa orang yang ahli dalam ninjutus bisa tewas jika seorang pengguna hachimon sudah diaktifkan" ujar naruto

"apakah sekuat itu?" tanya kiba

"itulah kenapa dia merupakan jonin kiba" ujar shino

Setelah berbicang-bincang sebentar, akhirnya ada yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan berdiri disana.

"aku adalah asuma sarutobi, ino yamanaka, akimichi couji dan shikamaru nara silahkan ikut aku" ujar nya mengabsen siswa didikanya

"naruto, sampai bertemu di ujian chunin" ujar shikamaru

Setelah keluarnya jonin itu kini pintu kembali terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik di pintu.

"hinata hyuga, kiba inozuka dan shino aburame. Aku kurenai yuhi jonin pembimbing kalian" ujar kurenai

Hinata yang hendak keluar menatap kearah naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum menutup puntu dan meninggalkan team 7 sendiran disana. Setelah beberapa jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya sakura langsung tidak tahan dan mengomel dengan keras sehingga membuat naruto yang saat itu lagi tertidur terbangun.

"siapa sih sensei kita, kenapa dia datangnya terlambat. Dasar sensei macam apa itu?" tanya sakura

Namun tidak ada komentar dari kedua temannya, sehingga sakura mendekati sasuke yang duduk berjauhan dengan naruto yang duduk dimeja.

"sasuke-kun, apakah kau memiliki acara hari ini. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" tanya sakura

"tidak terima kasih" ujar sasuke sehingga naruto hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya yang hendak keluar. Namun sebelum tawa itu keluar kini sebuah asap telah hadir di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"karena hanya ada kalian bertiga lagi maka pasti kalaian adalah naruto, sasuke dan sakura. Baiklah, aku tunggu kakian diatas gedung" ujar sang jonin itu kembali menghilang.

Mendengar perkatan dari jonin itu, naruto, sakura dan sasuke kini berjalan dengan santai menuju keatap gedung menuju untuk menemui sang jonin pembimbing.

"ah…..kalian sudah datang, baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian, nama, kesukaan, hobi dan cita-cita. Dimulai dari kau kuning" ujar kakashi

"aku uzumaki naruto, kesukaan ku adalah berlatih dan ramen, hobiku adalah entahlah aku tidak tau sedangkan cita-cita ku ingin menjadi seorang pengguna doujutsu yang handal dan hebat" ujar naruto

"uzumaki tidak memiliki doujutsu, kenapa kau menginginkan doujutsu? Tanya kakashi

"karena aku sudah memilikinya, dan itu karena seseorang yang berbaik hati melakukan ritual darah padaku sehingga aku masuk kedalam sebuah klan yang memilik doujutsu." Ujar naruto

"baiklah nanti kita lanjutkan, sekarang kau pink?" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu sakura dan sasuke menerima giliran mereka untuk memberitahukan apa-apa yang mereka inginkan dan setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka membuat sebuah janji akan latihan besok pagi di tempat latihan 7 pada pukul 8 pagi.

"ingat, jika kalian tidak ingin memuntahkan kembali isi perut kalian sebaiknya jangan diisi dulu" ujar kakashi langsung pergi dengan meninggalkan asap

Setelah itu naruto dan semua teman satu teamnya kini pulang, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sakura dia selalu mengikuti kemana sasuke pergi sehingga membuat sasuke risih dan akhirnya meninggalkan sakura sendirian. sementara naruto kini berlatih kembali membuat kaligrafi untuk kemampuan fuin nya sehingga kini sudah terdapat 30 bunshin yang membuat kaligrafi dan 20 bunshin kini sedang latihan ninjutsu dan taijutsu bersama dengan naruto.

To be continue

Nama : naruto uzumaki

Afiliasi : konohagakure

Ninja rank : genin

Genin : 6 tahun

Chunin: -

Keluarga : -

Elemen : api, air, tanah, angin, dan petir

Senjata : -

Kekkai genkai : sharingan


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 3

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Setelah itu sakura dan sasuke menerima giliran mereka untuk memberitahukan apa-apa yang mereka inginkan dan setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka membuat sebuah janji akan latihan besok pagi di tempat latihan 7 pada pukul 8 pagi.

"ingat, jika kalian tidak ingin memuntahkan kembali isi perut kalian sebaiknya jangan diisi dulu" ujar kakashi langsung pergi dengan meninggalkan asap

Setelah itu naruto dan semua teman satu teamnya kini pulang, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sakura dia selalu mengikuti kemana sasuke pergi sehingga membuat sasuke risih dan akhirnya meninggalkan sakura sendirian. sementara naruto kini berlatih kembali membuat kaligrafi untuk kemampuan fuin nya sehingga kini sudah terdapat 30 bunshin yang membuat kaligrafi dan 20 bunshin kini sedang latihan ninjutsu dan taijutsu bersama dengan naruto. Hari ini naruto bahkan sudah berhasil meningkatkan kemampuan fuin miliknya karena setelah dia berhasil membuat kaligrafi yang baru akhirnya naruto kini sudah dapat membuat fuin gravity dan juga fuin segel walau hanya untuk menyegel beberapa barang kecil saja.

#skip#

"diamana sich kakashi sensei, kenapa dia tidak datang-datang juga?" tanya sakura pada kedua temanya

"entahlah" jawab naruto

Mereka bertiga kini sudah duduk menunggu sektar 2 jam lebih dari perjanjian dengan kakashi namun ternyata kakashi belum muncul juga setelah dua jam sehingga membuat sakura marah-marah dan membuat keributan.

"sakura sebaiknya kau tenang saja dan simpan tenagamu, kita tidak tau apa yang diinginkan oleh kakashi sensei dalam peremuan kita yang kedua ini" ujar naruto

"heh….sasuke-kun apakah yang dikatakan naruto itu benar?" tanya sakura

"hn" jaawab sasuke

Setelah itu sakura duduk didekat sasuke. Lalu keadaan hening menghampiri mereka bertiga sehingga membuat naruto yang sebenarnya tidak bisa diam harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebocanannya dan dipilihlah sebuah pemanasan oleh naruto untk menghadapi kakashi nanti. Awalnya sasuke menghiraukan kegiatan naruto, namun lama kelamaan sasuke menjadi tertarik dan mengajak naruto untuk melakukan duel sehingga naruto yang memang ingin pemasana akhirnya menerima tantangan dari sasuke.

"mari kita bertarung sebagai latihan kita hari ini" ujar sasuke sehingga membuat naruto berhenti dari kegiatannya

"kau serius, orang yang tidak memiliki semangat sepertimu ingin bertarung dengan ku. Baiklah mari kita mulai. Bagaimana peraturannya?" tanya naruto

"yang terkena serangan musuh pertama kali dia kalah" ujar sasuke

"baiklah kau bisa memulainya terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto kini mengizinkan sasuke menyerang dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Karena naruto telah memberikannya izin untuk menyerangnya terlebih dahulu sasuke langsung melamparkan beberapa kunai kearah naruto namun dengan kunai ditanganya naruto bisa menghalaunya sehingga semua kunai itu kini melenceng dari sasaran. Namun naruto membalas serangan yang dilakukan oleh sasuke dengan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu yang dia kuasai dan sasuke menahan taijutsu tersebut dengan teknik klan uchiha sehingga pertarungan terjadi sangat sengit diantara dua genin tersebut.

"terima ini naruto" teriak sasuke kini menggunakan kunai untuk menjadikan senjata miliknya namun naruto melakukan hal yang sama dan menangkis kunai sasuke dengan kunai nya sehingga percikan api dapat terlihat.

"sekarang giliranku, shuriken kage bunshin" ujar naruto melemparkan 5 shuriken yang kini sudah beruubah menjadi 10 shuriken melesat kearah sasuke. Namun sasuke dengan kunai yang masih ditangan nya kini menghalau semua itu sehingga kini naruto dan sasuke sedang menghentikan serangan mereka untuk mengambil nafas dan menyusun strategi.

Elemen api : bola api

Dengan cepat sasuke meniupkan sebuah bola api kearah naruto sehingga dengan cepat naruto juga membuat seal tangan dan

Elemen air : dinding air

Kedua jutsu tersebut kini bertubrukan dan menghasilkan uap dank abut sehingga menghalangi penglihatan mereka berdua, namun dengan nalur mereka berdua masih terus bertarung dan menyerang satu sama lain hingga kabut itu menghilang dan terlihatlah mereka berdua sedang mengambil nafas.

"huh…huh…kau cukup hebat untuk seorang anak bodoh" ujar sasuke

"huh…huh…kau sendiri ternyata tidaklah terlalu tangguh bagi seorang uchiha" ujar naruto kini membuat seal tangan dan sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Elemen air : meriam air

Elemen api : bola api

Kedua jutsu kini bertubrukan lagi sehingga membuat naruto dan sasuke sama-sama jatuh karena mereka berdua kini kehabisan cakra dan stamina sehingga mereka sama-sama jatuh.

"dobe, kita seri hari ini" ujar sasuke

"ya,…aku rasa begitu teme" jawab naruto

Setelah beberapa menit naruto dan sasuke tertidur kakashi datang dan berpura-pura terkejt saat melihat tempat itu sedikit porak-poranda.

"apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada topan yang menghampiri kawasan ini?" tanya kakashi pada sakura yang satu-satunya masih sadar

"mereka berduel dan sama-sama jatuh dan mengatakan ini masih seri" ujar sakura

"baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini cukup sampai disini, sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian, namun karena dua orang sudah menunjukkannya maka kalian aku anggap lulus, jadi besok bersiaplah melakukan misi" ujar kakashi pergi lagi

'mereka berdua akan sangat hebat jika mampu bekerja sama' pikir kakashi

Hari demi hari naruto dan team nya latihan yang namanya kerja sama team, dan mereka juga hanya berlatih control cakra yang hebat, namun naruto secara sembunyi sembunyi sudah melatih sharingan miliknya sehingga beberapa orang terkadang heran dengan sikap naruto yang dingin dan hangat dan sikap itu terjadi saat dia selesai latihan.

"baiklah team, kita akan melakukan misi rank d. jadi persiapkan diri kalian" ujar kakashi

"tapi sensei, bukankah kita sudah sering melakukan misi rank d, bisakah kita melakukan misi rank c sekarang?" tanya naruto

"tidak, sebelum kerja sama team kalian bisa lebih baik maka kalian tidak akan mendapatkan misi rank c atau yang lainnya. Jadi jika ingin lekas melaksanakan rank c maka kalian harus memiliki kerja sama team yang baik" ujar kakashi

Dengan wajah yang tidak puas naruto kini hanya mengikuti semua teman satu teamnya menyelesaikan misi rank c tersebut. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali mereka mengerjakan misi rank d itu. sejak mereka diterima menjadi genin hingga sekarang naruto, sakura dan sasuke melaksanakan misi di dalam desa atau misi rank d. sementara semua teman seangkatan mereka bahkan ada yang sudah melaksanakan misi rank c dan hal itu lama kelamaan membuat naruto dan teamnya merasa bosan sehingga mereka dengan sedikit memaksa akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan misi rank c.

"baiklah, team 7 akan mendapatkan misi rank c pertamanya. Yaitu tugas pengawalan, apakah kalian siap?" tanya hokage

"ya, kami siap" jawab ketiganya serentak

"baiklah, silahkan masuk tazuuna-san" ujar hokage memanggil seseorang dan akhirnya orang tersebut muncul di balik pintu dengan botol arak di tangan kanannya.

"hokage aku meminta seorang shinobi untuk mengawalku, kenapa kau hanya memberikan bocah-bocah ingusan ini?" tanya tazuna

Mendengar perkataan tazuna membuat naruto dan teman-temannya tersinggung sehingga hanya dapat mengumpat di dalam hati.

"tazuna-san kau tidak perlu ragu, dalam angkatan ini kerja sama team yang paling kuat adalah milik team ku, jadi jangan khawatir" ujar kakashi

"ya terserah asalkan aku bisa sampai tujuan ku" ujar tazuna

"baiklah team, persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan keluar desa untuk misi rank c pertama kita, jadi jangan membuat ini menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang buruk" ujar kakashi memberikan perintah agar anak didiknya bersiap untuk perjalanan ini.

"baiklah, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik" ujar sakura

"silah kan bersiap, kami akan menunggu di depan pintu gerbang" ujar kakashi pergi bersama dengan tazuna

Setelah itu naruto dan yang lainnya kini berkemas untuk melakukan misi keluar desa. Dan kini naruto dan semua orang sedang berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang untuk melakukan misi rank c.

"semua sudah siap, mari kita berangkat" ujar kakashi kini berjalan terlebih dahulu

Naruto, sakura dan sasuke kini mengikuti langkah kaki kakashi dan tazuna dengan hening. Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan itu. naruto yang biasanya aktif pun kni sedikit tegang karena dia belum pernah yang namanya keluar desa sendirian dan dia juga belum pernah membunuh orang, jadi dia kini sedang meyakinkan dirinya untuk membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalan misinya.

cpukk…..suara kaki naruto kini terbenam di sebuah genangan air sehingga membuat sang pemilik kaki kini berteriak histeris.

"ohhh….sial, dalam misi pertama ku keluar desa aku harus mengalami kecelakaan yang seperti ini. Sungguh ironi." Ujar naruto

"makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat naruto" ujar sakura

"ya, maaf…tapi aku heran kenapa ada genangan air di musim panas begini ya?" tanya naruto

"ya mungkin semalam disini hujan, jadi ada genanan air" ujar sakura

Sriingggg….dua buah rantai kini sudah mengikat kakashi dengan cepat dan kuat hingga tubuh kakashi kini terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian sehingga membuat sakura terkejut.

"sial, sasuke sakura tidak mengerti" ujar naruto sehingga sasuke langsung melindungi sakura bersama dengan tazuna dibelakang sakura.

"ada apa ini?" tanya sakura

"kita diserang, jadi sebaiknya kau hati-hati" ujar sasuke

"hahahaha…..hei bocah jangan coba-coba untuk melawan ya, kalau tidak kau akan habis seperti gurumu tadi" ujar salah satu dari dua orang tersebut.

"ya….dan serahkan orang itu pada kami dan kalian akan aku ampuni" tambah temannya

"heh….tidak akan aku biarkan misi pertama ku gagal hanya karena ini. Sakura lindungi tazuna, sasuke bisakah kau membantu ku?" tanya naruto

Kini dua orang anak kecil sedang berhadapan dengan missing-nin level c sehingga maruto dan sasuke kini sudah menyiapkan semua senjata yang mereka perlkan.

"ternyata kalian berdua sudah bosan hidup ya, terimalah kematian kalian" ujar salah seorang dari mereka berdua menyerang dan di ikuti oleh temannya.

Melihat mereka benyerang secara berkelompok naruto dan sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan kunai di kedua tangannya sasuke dan naruto kini menangkis rantai yang di lemparkan oleh sang lawan sehingga tidak mengenai tubuh mereka.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : pisau angin

Dengan elemen angin nya naruto membuat bola api yang di keluarkan sasuke kini semakin besar dan bergerak semakin cepat kearah kedua orang lawannya namun menyerang musuh yang sudah berpengalaman tidaklah mudah sehingga mereka dapat menahan serangan sasuke dan naruto dengan sebuah perisai dari air.

"sial mereka terlalu kuat, bagaimana ini" ujar sasuke

"sasuke aktifkan sharinganmu" ujar naruto

"tidak bisa, aku belum bisa membangkitkan sharingan ku di umurku yang sekrang" ujar sasuke

"sial kita sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk menang. Jadi sebaiknya kita mulai dengan kerja sama" ujar naruto kini sudah dengan kunai yang berlapis cakra angin yang sudah di perpanjang.

"naruto serang dia, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, mari kita coba" ujar naruto berlari mengiringi jalanya sasuke sementara dua orang yang tadi berhasil menangkis serangan naruto kini menyerang bersama-sama, namun rantai yang dijadikan senjata oleh orang itu kini sudah terpotong akiba terkena kunai naruto yang berlapis cakra petir sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Dengan cepat naruto memanfaatkan keterkejutan itu untuk menyerang sehingga serangan naruto berhasil mengenai target, namun pertarungan ini masih jauh dari selesai. Karena dua orang missing-nin tadi kini sudah kembali berdiri.

"sial, mari kita bereskan ini dengan cepat ujar nya.

Elemen air : meriam air

Elemen api : bola api

Jutsu lawan kini bertubrukan dengan jutsu sasuke sehingga terciptalah kabut di sekitar mereka dan dengan cepat para shinobi pelarian itu kini menyerang naruto dan sasuke sehingga mereka berdua kini sedang terluka, namun sebelum kabut itu menghilang sesuatu terjadi karena dalam sekejap mereka berdua kini sudah tewas di tangan kakashi.

'Kerja bagus team'pikir kakashi

"kakashi sensei masih hidup, tapi…tapi aku lihat tubuhmu"…ujar sakura terpotong saat dia melihat Diana potongan tubuh kakashi beberapa waktu lalu.

"inilah guna kawarimi. Namun jutsu itu harus di barengi dengan teknik kita menyembunyikan cakra sehingga tidak terdeteksi." Ujar kakashi

"kalian berdua hebat, mampu bertahan dari dua orang ini" ujar kakashi

"dan kau sakura, setelah ini mari kita melatih kemampuan ninjutsu mu" ujar kakashi

"maaf sensei" balas sakura

"tidak masalah, karena kau berada diposisi belakang maka itu membuat kedua temanmu bisa menyerang dengan pasti di posisi depan. Karena itulah jangan merasa lemah hanya kau berada di posisi belakang. Dan untuk mu tazuna-san ada yang ingin anda jelaskan tentang hal ini?" tanya kakashi

"maaf" ujar tazuna

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya sasuke

"dasar teme, dalam misi rank c musuh yang dihadapi hanya berupa bandit dan perampok, namun yang kita lawan barusan adalah shinobi pelarian sehingga membuat kakashi sensei curiga ada yang tidak berse dengan hal ini" ujar naruto

"begini, aku adalah seorang pekerja bangunan, kami di desaku sedang masa sulit dimana gotou yang memerintah disana menuntut pajak yang sangat besar. Jadi aku dan teman-teman ku berusaha untuk menyewa shinobi juga agar kami bisa mengalahkanya dan membangun jembatan. Namun uang ku dan semua uang teman ku tidak cukup untuk misi rank a jadi kami hanya meminta misi rank c saja agar bisa membantu kami dalam mengalahkan gotou" ujar tazuna

"hem…lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pihak kiri?" tanya naruto

"tidak bisa, kiri saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, perang saudara membuat beberapa klan hancur dan dimusnahkan dan juga gotou selalu memberikan pajak yang besar pada desa kiri sehingga membuat desa kiri juga ikut terbantu, namun tidak untuk rakyat kecil seperti kami. Karena itu kami ingin membuat jembatan agar kami bisa menjual semua hasil dari kerja keras kami ke desa yang lain dan dengan harga yang sepantasnya" ujar tazuna

"bagaimana? Apakah kita akan melanjutkannya?" tanya kakashi

"aku akan ikut, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena menghadapi musuh seperti itu" ujar sasuke

"jika sasuke-kun ikut aku juga ikut" ujar sakura

"huh…dasar merepotkan. Baiklah aku ikut, lagi pula desa konoha akan menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab bila orang yang menyewa kita tidak bisa selamat sampai tujuan." Ujar naruto

"baiklah sudah di putuskan bahwa kita akan mengantarkan tazuna kembali kedesa ombak dan mengawalnya dalam membangun jembatan itu. tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberikan konfirmasi pada hokage tentang hal ini" ujar kakashi

Kuciyose no jutsu : pakun

Bhumm….sebuah kumpulan asap tercipta disana sehingga membuat naruto dan semua orang disana terkejut.

"yo kakashi apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya seekor anjing bernama pakun

"aku ingin kau memberikan ini pada hokage sama, dan pastikan dia menerima dengan cepat" ujar kakashi

"baiklah serahkan pada ku" ujar pakun menghilang dengan menyisahkan asap disana

"nah team mari kita berangkat ke desa ombak" ujar kakashi kini kembali berjalan

"terima kasih banyak karena kalian telah membantu ku" ujar tazuna

"ya..tenang saja paman, aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan kita" ujar naruto

Perjalanan yang penjang kini sudah menanti mereka ber 4, namun semua itu akan berlalu dengan diiringi sebuah kecerian. Akan tetapi semua rencana itu hanya tinggal rencana karena tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah pedang kini menyerang kearah mereka ber 4. Dengan cepat kakashi membawa tazuna sementara sasuke dan sakura menghindarinya dengan baik, namun naruto dengan kunainya berusaha menangkiis pedang itu sehingga membuat tubuhnya terpental sangat jauh namun hal itu tidak menyebabkan luka pada tubuh naruto.

"naruto apakah kau tidak apa-apa?' tanya kakashi

"tidak, hanya saja pedang itu sungguh kuat. Dan yang melemparnya pasti sanga kuat" jawab naruto

"ya, setahuku itu adalah kubikiribocho. Salah satu pedang dari tujuh pendekar pedang kirigakure" ujar kakashi di dekat naruto

"apakah sensei bisa mengalahkanya?" tanya naruto

"entahlah, jika dia hanya sendirian itu mungkin saja, namun jika mereka ber 7 maka berbeda ceritanya" ujar kakashi

"hahahaha…ternya kau sharingan no kakashi. Tidak ku sangka aku akan berhadapan dengan mu dalam misi kali ini" ujar zabuza

"momochi zabuza, salah seorang pendekar pedang dari kirigakure, kubikiribocho. Reputasimu sungguh hebat tidak kusangka aku akan berhadapan dengan mu" jawab kakashi

"oh…jadi kau menyewa shinobi konoha untuk melindungimu, tapi itu percuma saja karena kau tetap akan mati ditangan ku" ujar zabuza kini menyerang kearah rombongan team 7.

Naruto maju dengan kunai di tangannya untuk menghalau zabuza sehingga membuat pedang milik zabuza yang besar itu beradu dengan kunai naruto sehinga terjadilah percikan api disana, akan tetapi dengan pengalaman yang lebih banyak naruto kini berhasil dipukul mundur oleh zabuza.

'sial, pedangnya sangat kuat, bahkan kunai yang sudah aku lapisi dengan elemen angin saja tidak mempu menembusnya' pikir naruto

"naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kakashi

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" ujar naruto kini sudah bangkit kembali

"dia bukanlah lawan kalian, jadi biarkan aku saja yang melawannya" ujr kakshi kini maju untuk melawan zabuza

"kakashi, murudmu yang berambut kuning itu lumayan juga, dia bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat jika dia selamat dari kematiannya hari ini di tangan ku" ujar zabuza kini menyerang kakashi

"elemen air : naga air"

"elemen air : naga air" ujar kakashi kini sudah membuka ikat kepala miliknya yang menutupi sebelah matanyanya

"ternyata legenda itu benar, kau dapat meniru semua ninjutsu musuh. Tapi itu tidak akan bisa jika kau tidak melihatnya kan. Kirigakure nojutsu" ujar zabuza

Sebuah kabut kini sedang menyelimuti arena itu dengan perlahan sehingga akhirnya penglihatan pun kini sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi, sehingga kakashi yang menggunakan sharinganpun tidak bisa melacak keberadaan zabuza.

"percuma saja kakashi, sharingan mu tidak akan berfungsi di dalam kabut ciptaan ku ini" ujar zabuza

Trinkkk….trinkkkk suara logam berbenturan kini terdengar, kakashi yang tidak bisa melihat sekeliling kini hanya mengandalkan insting shinobinya sehingga dia mampu bertahan. Namun tanpa di duga oleh kakashi ternyata zabuza kini sudah menciptakan klon dari air untuk menyerang anak didiknya sehingga sasuke dan naruto kini sedang kerepotan menghadapi zabuza.

"sakura, cepat mundur kebelakang bawa tazuna, dia akan kami atasi"ujar sasuke kini sudah berdiri kembali

"hahahaha….dasar bodoh, tidak akan ada bocah yang dapat mengalahkan ku" ujar zabuza

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen air : misil air

Dengan cepat sasuke melepaskan jutsu apinya sehingga zabuza harus menahanya dengan jutsu air miliknya sehingga kini kabut semakin tebal, namun dengan memanfaatkan kabut itu, naruto juga menyerang dengan siam-diam sehingga sang klon zabuza kini terpanggang oleh aliran listrik yang naruto ciptakan.

"kakashi ternyata anak didikmu kuat juga ya, mereka bisa mengalahkan bunshinku" ujar zabuza

"kau tidak tau, mereka akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat melebihiku suatu hari nanti" ujar kakashi

Namun dalam sekejap kakashi kini sudah kembali diserang oleh zabuza sehingga membuat kakashi kini terpental hingga cukup jauh.

"tapi mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi kuat, karena nyawa mereka akan habis saat ini" ujar zabuza

Crass…..sebuah luka kini tercipta dilengan zabuza yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah kunai yang dilemparkan oleh seseorang.

"heh….jika sedang bertarung jangan pernah membelakangi musuhmu" ujar naruto yang melemparkan kunai itu

"dasar bocah tengik, akan aku bunuh kau lebih dahulu" ujar zabuza kini menyerang dalam kabut kembali

"heh…kabutmu tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan bau darah, lagi pula aku sudah siap" ujar naruto kini sudah membuat seal tangan

Elemen angin : tornado

Dalam sekejap banyak angin tercipta sehingga kabut yang tadinya melindungi zabuza kini hilang sehingga nampaklah zabuza yang kini sedang berlari kearah naruto dengan kubikiribicho miliknya. Namun serangan zabuza tidak pernah sampai karena kakashi sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya dengan raikiri, walau tidak mengenai tubuh zabuza seluruhnya, namun zabuza mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius.

"naruto, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, dari sini serahkan pada sensei" ujar kakashi

"ya baiklah, lagi pula kabut itu sudah hilang, jadi kami bisa melihat dengan jelas" ujar naruto mendekat kearah sasuke

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sasuke

"ya, sekarang tergantung kakashi sensei" ujar naruto

Pertarungan antara jonin itu berlangsung sungguh seru, dimana mereka saling serang dan bertahan secara bergantian, namun dengan sharingan dimatanya kakashi lebih unggul sehingga zabuza kini dalam keadaan terdesak.

"akan aku akhiri ini," ujar kakashi kini membuat sebuah jutsu di tanganya

"matilah kau zabuza" teriak kakashi

Shut…shuttt….sebelum raikiri kakashi mengenai targetnya, beberapa jarum kini mengarh kearah zabuza sehingga kakashi mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menghindar dari jarum itu.

"siapa itu?" tanya kakashi sehingga naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini melihat sosok tersebut

"terima kasih shinobi konoha. Sudah lama aku ingin menangkap zabuza. Dan berkat bantuan kalian aku bisa mendapatkan buruanku" ujar sesosok hunter nin

"benarkah?" tanya kaksahi tidak percaya dan memeriksa tubuh zabuza

"baiklah, kau boleh membawanya" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu, hunter-nin itu membewa mayat zabuza bersama dengan pedang kubikiribocho milik zabuza dan meninggalkan team 7 disana bersama dengan tazuna.

"kakashi sensei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura

"ya, ini bukan masalah" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman tazuna. Namun dalam perjalanan keaadan hening kini menyelimuti mereka semua, karena mereka kini masuk kedalam pemikiran masing-masing hingga naruto memecah keheningan.

"apakah yang aku pikirkan sama dengan mu sensei?" tanya naruto

"tentang apa?" tanya kakashi

"tentang zabuza, karena menurut pendapatku seorang hunter-nin hanya memerlukan bagian kepalanya saja untuk dijadikan barang bukti, namun yang tadi itu mencurigakan" ujar naruto

"kau benar, tapi walaupun demikian zabuuza tidak akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari saja, mungkin dia membutuhkan waktu 1 pekan untuk sembuh total" ujar kakashi

"eh…bukankah sensei sendiri yang memeriksanya tadi. Dan menurut sensei zabuza sudah tewas?" tanya sakura

"dalam dunia medis ada banyak titik yang dapat memalsukan kematian sakura, sehingga jika titik itu ditekan maka kita akan mengalami mati suri" ujar sasuke

"ya, jika asumsi kita ini benar maka kita akan berhadapan dengan zabuz lagi setelah satu pekan ini" ujar kakashi

"jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"kita akan melatih kemampuan kita dan membuat zabuza terkejut, dan aku ingin melihat kemampuan dari hunter-nin itu" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu mereka sampai ketempat dimana tazuna tinggal, di dekat sana ada sebuah jembatan yang sangat megah sehingga terlihat sangat indah walau kondisi bangunan itu belumlah selesai. Setelah melewati hari dengan berat, team 7 kini beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya untuk melakukan latihan besok pagi.

#skip#

Pagi hari di desa ombak sangat dingin, bahkan naruto kini masih tidur dikasurnya karena merasa kedinginan, sementara semua temannya yang lain kini sudah melakukan pemanasan bersama dengan kakashi untuk melakukan latihan.

"hommm…..dimana kakashi sensei dan sasuke" gumam naruto berjalan menuju kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

Dari dalam rumah naruto melihat sakura dan sasuke sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama kakashi sehingga naruto langsung berlari kesana untuk ikut latihan juga.

"kau sudha bangun naruto," ujar kakashi

"ya sensei" ujar naruto

"kau selalu saja telat, tidak di akademi tidak disini. Cobalah untuk berubah naruto" ujar sakura

"kau terlalu cerewet sakura" ujar naruto kini melakukan pemanasan seperti sasuke dan sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit pemansan naruto dan team 7 kini menyelesaikan pemansannya dan kini berjalan menuju kesebuah hutan dimana naruto dan team 7 akan berlatih.

"baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengajari kalian tentang control cakra, pertama-tama kalian harus bisa memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan." Ujar kakashi kini mempraktekan apa yang dia bicarakan

"dalam latihan ini kalian harus memiliki konsentrasi yang kuat untuk itu dan gunakan kunai sebagai penanda sudah sampai sejauh mana kalian belangkah" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu naruto dan team 7 kini berlatih melakukan cakra control, namun naruto adalah orang yang cerdik, dengan memanfaatkan kemamfuan fuinya kini secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia sudah memasng seal gravity di dadanya sehingga beratnya sekarang sekitar 50 kg saja. Dan hal itu terlihat sangat membuat naruto kerepotan dalam mengontrol cakranya.

'ah…padahal aku sudah bisa melakukan ini tempo hari, ternyata kalau berat badan ditambah ckara kontrolnya juga harus di perkuat'pikir naruto kini sedang bersaing dengan sasuke siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu. Naruto yang sudah mengetaui teorinya bahkan sangat kesulitan sekarang, namun berkat kerja kerasnya mereka kini sudah berhasil sampai diatas walau melakukan hal itu dengan waktu satu hari full.

Setelah menyelesaikan latihan control cakra yang pertama, naruto dan sasuke pulang ke rumah tazuna. Disana sakura dan kakashi sudah menunggu untuk makan malam.

"kenapa kalian berdua lambat sekali?" tanya kakashi

"ternyata mengontrol cakra itu susah ya sensei" ujar naruto

"heh…kalau aku si sangat mudah" ujar sakura

'dasar wanita, dia hanya melangkah selangkah dibelakangku bukanya di depanku' pikir naruto

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, kini naruto dan semuanya makan malam dengan tenang. Setelah itu merka pergi tidur untuk memulihkan cakra mereka yang dipakai untuk latihan hari ini. Malam hari di kediaman tazuna, semua orang kini terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun naruto berbeda dia dengan perlahan keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan disana untuk mengambil nafas.

"hah…..aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini, ah..sebaiknya aku latihan saja" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah tulisan di tangan nya dan

Fuinjutsu : gravity kai

Naruto melepaskan fuin gravity miliknya dan berjala diatas air sehingga kini dia sedang berdiri dengan konsentrasi tinggi disana. Naruto dengan perlahan mengobarkan cakranya yang masih dibilang kecil itu, namun tanpa di duganya cakra dalam tubuhnya ini sangatlah besar sehingga riak air tercipta cukup besar.

"sharingan" gumam naruto sehingga kini mata naruto sudah berubah menjadi sharingan dan terlihat mata merah itu sangat menyeramkan di tengah kegelapan malam.

'jika tetap tinggal di konoha aku tidak akan bisa berlatih sharingan dengan bebas, namun walau aku berniat memberitahukan hal ini pada kakashi sensei namun aku takut para tetua bau tanah itu akan menghujatku. Jadi untuk melatih sharingan aku sebaiknya melakukan apa ya'? tanya naruto dalam pikirannya

" **naruto…..kau bisa menggunakan chibunshin untuk belajar mengendalikan sharingan milikmu itu, namun hal itu harus kau rahasiakan dari semau teman terdekatmu agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman"** ujar kyubi

"bukankah bila menggunakan chibunshin cakra ku akan terbagi dua" ujar naruto

" **tentu saja, dan itu akan melatihmu menggunakan cakra yang terbatas. Dan sementara bunshinmu berlatih menggunakan sharingan dan jangan pernah menonaktifkanya. Dan kita lihat apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah kau melakukan hal itu"** ujar kyubi

"baiklah, setelah pertarungan dengan ini nanti aku akan meninggalkan bunshin untuk berlatih mengunakan sharingan." Ujar naruto kini sudah kembali ke dunia nyata dan kini sharingan miliknya sudah aktif.

"bagaiman agar aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini pada sensei dan kakek hokage ya" ujar naruto kini sambil melakukan gerakan taijutsu

Sementara semua orang kini terlelap dikasur yang hangat, naruto kini bermandikan air yang dingin, namun dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat naruto tidak merasakan sama sekali efek dari air tersebut. Bahkan dia dengan sengaja membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dan keluar dengan kecepatn tinggi sehingga dengan sharingan naruto bisa melihat tetesan air yang kini melayang.

'memprediksi 3 detik sebelum kejadian, tidak akan berguna jika reflex ku tidak bagus' piki naruto kini sudah menghindari banyak tetesan air itu sambil menghitung berapa kali ia bisa menghindari tetesan air itu.

Kagebunshin no jutsu

Kini munculah banyak naruto dan kini semuanya sedang mengaktifkan sharingan mereka dan melakuakn latihan yang naruto lakukan dan membuat percikan air lalu menghindarinya. Semua latihan ini sama sekali tidak menantang bagi naruto sehingga dengan sekejap dia menghilangkan semua bunshinnya dan menambah kembali berat tubuhnya dgan garavity seal sehingga kini naruto dengan susah payah harus menahan berat badan nya sendiri.

'masih sulit, kage bunshin no jutsu' pikir naruto kini sudah menciptakan kembali semua bunshinnya dan akhirnya mereka kini sudah berada diatas air dengan bantuan lutut mereka.

"bos ini sangat sulit" ujar sang bunshin

"jangan menyerah, mari berdiri" ujar naruto setelah itu semua bunshin dan naruto sendiri kini berdiri sehingga beberapa dari mereka tergelincir dan jatuh kedalam danau lalu menghilang, sementara itu setelah beberapa jam latihan akhirnya pagi kini sudah menyongsong, naruto kini hanya berdiri dan melompat-lompat diatas danau karena dari semalam dia tidak melakukan tidur sama sekali.

Dari kejauhan kakashi dan sasuke yang baru bangun melihat naruto yang berlari-lari di atas air sangat terkejut.

'naruto sudah sampai sejauh itu, ternyata semalaman dia tidak tidur untuk latihan. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu' pikir kakashi

'naruto, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berjalan diatas air' pikir sasuke

"kakashi sensei, kita latihan apa hari ini?" tanya sakura kini baru datang

"itu,….seperti yang dilakukan oleh naruto" ujar kakashi menunjuk naruto

"ehhh….naruto sudah bisa berjalan diatas air. Sulit dipercaya sejak kapan dia bisa melakukan itu" tanya sakura

"mungkin semalaman dia tidak tidur melakukan latihan ini, jadi aku rasa dia akan jatuh sekarang" ujar kakashi

Namun naruto yang di perhatikan kini hanya melanjutkan latihanya dan beberapa kali memnuat seal tangan untuk menambah berat tubuhnya hingga sekarang sudah sampai 70 kg. sementara kakashi yang dari jauh melihat naruto hanya bingung seal apa yang naruto buat.

"sensei seal apa yang naruto buat, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ninjutsunya?" tanya sasuke

"entahlah, mungkin bukan ninjutsu yang dia keluarkan, melainkan fuinjutsu yang dia gunakan" ujar kakashi

"fuinjutsu?" tanya sasuke dan sakura terkejut

"ya, seorang uzumaki sejak dia lahir darah fuin nya sangat kental dengan mereka, sama halnya dengan sharingan milikmu yang merupakan keahlian khusus bagi uchiha, namun ada beberapa factor jika orang lain seperti ku ini bisa mendapatkan sharingan." Ujar kakashi menunjukan sharingan miliknya

"jadi fuinjutsu adalah keahlian naruto selanjutnya" ujar sasuke

"ya, mungkin dia sedang dalam tahap peralihan karena itu dia melakukan segal saja namun tidak menimbulkan sesuatu. Mungkin itu adalah gravity seal" ujar kakashi

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, sasuke dan sakura kini mulai latihan seperti naruto. Namun berjalan diatas benda cair lebih sulit daripada berjalan diatas kayu karena struktur tempat berpijaknya pun terkadang berubah sehingga control cakra harus lebih kuat. Sementara naruto kini sudah berdiri dengan satu kakinya.

Elemen es : taring naga salju

Dalam sekejap puluhan tombak es kini tercipta disana sehingga naruto dengan cekatan kini melompat keatas benda tajam itu dan beridiri diatasnya dengan sebelah kakinya. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat ikat kepalanya dan meihat naruto agar lebih jelas.

'itu kekkai genkai, sejak kapan naruto menguasai kekai itu' pikir kakashi

Elemen es : shuriken bunga salju

Dari kehampaan udara kini sudah tercipta bunga salju dengan berbagai ukuran ada yang kecil, sedang dan sangat besar sehingga satu orang pun tidak akan mungkin bisa mengangkatnya. Shutt….shuttt….kini dengan cepat bunga itu berputar dan menyerang kearah target yaitu tumpukan taring es yang naruto ciptakan sebelumnya sehingga naruto yang barada diatasnya kini hanya melompat dan berlari dari sana. Disamping hal itu, yang membuat kakashi terkejut adalah mata naruto yang merah. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena menurutnya itu adalah sharingan, namun ada beberapa perbedaan di tomoe nya,

'naruto, doujutsu apa yang dia gunakan. Jika itu sharingan seharusnnya bola matanya hitam sat sharingan di nonaktifkan, namun kenapa matanya masih biru"pikir kakashi

Disisi naruto kini dia hanya tersenyum karena rencana untuk memberitahukan sharingan miliknya pada kakashi akhirnya terjadi, namun sakura dan sasuke yang saat itu sedang latihan sama sekali tidak melihat hal itu sehingga kini naruto sedang bersantai duduk diatas bongkahan es yang hancur.

Sementara itu kedua teman naruto kini sudah berhasil melakukan latihan berjalan diatas air. Sehingga waktu yang masih cukup lama ini dimanfaatkan oleh mereka berdua untuk melakukan latihan ninjutsu. Dengan bimbingan langsung dair kakashi mereka berdua kini sedang mengadakan tes jenis cakra dengan bantuan sehelai kertas cakra.

"sensei milkku berubah hangus dan mengkerut" ujar sasuke

"itu berarti kau memiliki jenis perubahan dasar api, namun disampaing itu kau juga memiliki kemampuan jenis lain yaitu petir sebagai cakra ke dua milikmu" ujar kakashi

"kalau milikku sensei, milikku hanya berubah menjadi tanah dan hancur seperti ini" ujar sakura menunjukkan apa yang ada ditangannya

"jenis perubahan cakramu hanya satu yaitu tanah dan dengan cakra yang kecil seperti ini kau bisa memiliki potensi tinggi untuk mempelajari ninjutsu medis" ujar kakashi

"benarkah?" tanya sakura

"ya dengan adanya medis-nin di team 7 maka team ini akan menjadi team yang sempurna, dengan dua orang penyerang tangguh serta seorang ninjutsu medis dalam team itu akan membuat team dapat memiliki peluang hidup lebih baik" ujar kakashi

"lalu selanjutnya apa?" tanya sasuke

"kalian berdua harus mempelajari gulungan ini, in adalah gulungan elemen api dan tanah yang aku kuasai. Dan ini adalah untuk bekal kita melawan zabuza beberapa hari lagi" ujar kakashi

"lalu bagaimana dengan naruto disana" ujar sasuke kini melihat naruto yang hanya duduk di bongkahan es yang kini mulai mengecil

"biarkan dia istirahan, aku rasa dia tertidur disana" ujar kakashi

"oh…baiklah, aku akan berlatih dihutan dekat danau disebalah sana" ujar sasuke

"aku akan kesana saja" ujar sakura menunjuk arah yang berbeda

"ya, latihanlah dengan semangat supaya nanti kita bisa mengalahkan hunter-nin gadungan itu" ujar kakashi kini meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Latihan demi latihan terus diterapkan dan di awasi oleh kakashi, namun tidak untuk naruto dia hanya beberapa kali saja ikut latihan bersama mereka, entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh naruto namun kakashi tidak ambil pusing dank arena naruto juga berlatih sendiri kini dirinya hanya mengawasi dan mengontrol naruto agar tidak lepas kendali.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 4

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Latihan demi latihan terus diterapkan dan di awasi oleh kakashi, namun tidak untuk naruto dia hanya beberapa kali saja ikut latihan bersama mereka, entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh naruto namun kakashi tidak ambil pusing dank arena naruto juga berlatih sendiri kini dirinya hanya mengawasi dan mengontrol naruto agar tidak lepas kendali. Setelah sepekan mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlatih sambil mengawasi pembangunan jembatan yang dilakukan oleh penduduk desa ombak, kini naruto dan team 7 menyertai semua pekerja untuk mengawal mereka dari serangan musuh.

Semua orang bekerja sebagaimana mestinya sebelum kabut mulai menutupi wilayah itu. naruto, sasuke, sakura dan kakashi kini berisap menerima serangan dari mana saja sehingga kini kunai sudah ada di kedua tangan mereka masing-masing untuk melindungi tazuna yang ada di belakang mereka ber 4. Sementara semua pekerja yang lain kini sudah berhamburan kembali kedesa mereka untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

Wekkkk….wekkkk….wekkkkk…sebuah suara kini terdengar jelas ditelingan team 7 sehingga dengan cepat kakashi membawa tazuna pergi dari sana sedangkan para geninnya kini hanya menghindar dan melihat kemana arah pedang itu menyerang dan ternyata pedang itu kini menancap di sebuah kayu yang merupakan tiang dari jenbatan itu.

"hahahaha…..kita bertemu lagi kakashi, bagaimana mau kita lanjutkan ronde kedua?" tanya zabuza

"kau masih berlagak zabuza, sebaiknya kau menyerah dan biarkan penduduk menyelesaikan pembangunan ini" ujar kakashi

"tidak mungkin kakashi, karena aku melakukan ini dengan sangat senang hati" ujar zabuza kini menyerang kakashi dari dalam kabut hingga percikan api dari kedua logam yang mereka pegang kini terlihat dari jauh.

Sementar itu, sasuke kini sedang berhadapan dengan sang hunternin bersama dengan naruto sedangkan sakura kini melindungi tazuna dengan dua kunai di tangannya.

"kalian berdua sebaiknya janganmengahalangi jalanku, karena aku tidak ingin membunuh kalan berdua" ujar hunter-nin tersebut

"heh…seperti kau mampu saja mengalahkan kami" ujar sasuke

Elemen api : phinix api

Elemen es : peluru salju

Kedua jutsu tersebut kini bertabrakan di udara sehingga menghasilkan kabut disekitar mereka.

"kabut tidak akan menghalangi penglihatanku" ujar sasuke kini sudah mengaktifkan sharingan 2 tomoe miliknya

Flashback

Beberapa hari yang lalu,

"sasuke untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu sensei akan melatih refleksmu terlebih dahulu agar ketika sharingan milikmu aktif maka kau tidak akan kaget dengan kemampuannya" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu latihan yang dilakukan kakashi pada sasuke sangat keras, bahkan beberapa kali sasuke terluka akibat kakashi namun pada sebuah latihan akhirnya sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga membuat dia dengan mudah menghindari semua jenis serangan yang di lemparkan kakashi padanya.

Flashback end

Sasuke menyerang sang hunter-nin itu sendirian dalam kabut, dengan penglihatan yang sudah lebih baik sasuke kini menyerang bertubi-tubi, namun sang hunter-nin itu tidak merasa tertekan sama sekali hal itu dikarenakan semua serangan yang dilancarkan sasuke kini berhasil ia tangkis dan hindari sehingga semua gerakan yang sasuke buat menjadi percuma.

"hah…..hah…..ah….ada apa ini kenapa seranganku tidak berhasil mengenai nya?" tanya sasuke entah pada siapa

"kau terlalu bernafsu ingin membunuhku, sehingga cakramu dapat aku rasakan dari jarak yang jauh. Jadi dengan berbekal hal itu, aku bisa menangkis semua seranganmu bahkan jika mau aku juga bisa menyerangmu barusan" ujar sang hunter-nin

"kau meremehkanku, elemen api : bola api" teriak sasuke dengan cepat untuk menyerang lawannya

"terlalu cepat setengah abat kau menyerangku dengan seperti itu, elemen es : kubah es"

Sang hunter-nin itu kini menyiapkan sebuah kubah es untuk menghalau jutsu sasuke sehingga kini ledakan terjadi di tempat kejadian dan membuat asap tebal tercipta di sana.

"hah….hah…hah…..bagaimana?" tanya sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah berhasil

Dengan perlahan asap kini mulai menghilang dan terlihatlah beberapa dinding es yang berbentuk menjadi tameng dan dengan perlahan tameng itu menghilang.

"kau masih saja sok kuat" ujar sang hunter-nin itu menyerang sasuke sehingga sasuke kini terpental akibat di tendang olehnya. Belum sempat sasuke berdiri serangan berikutnya sudah di lancarkan dengan puluhan senbou yang tercipta dari es, namun dengan kemampuan sharingan sasuke bisa menangkis semua itu dengan kunai ditangannya.

"tidak cukup kuat untuk ini" ujar lawanya menendang sasuke

Shuttt…shut…..sebuah kunai kini terbang kearah sang hunter-nin yang hendak menendang sasuke sehingga dengan secara spontan dia berhenti dan melihat kearah kunai itu berasal dan dengan memenfaatkan kelengahan nya sasuke menendang sang hunter-nin itu, namun sang hunter-nin itu kini sudah menghilang dan muncul jauh dari sasuke.

"sepertinya kalian berdua tidak ingin aku ikut bertarung ya, padahal aku dari tadi menganggur dan menonton saja" ujar naruto kini memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tajam dengan tekanan cakr yang kuat dari dalam tubuhnya.

'cakranya tidak main-main, ini cakra yang cukup besar untuk seorang genin' pikir sang hunter-nin itu

"sepertinya kau akan lebih seru" ujar nya kini menyerang dengan berlari kearah naruto melihat hal itu naruto kini sudah berdiri dan bersiap menangkis serangan dari lawannya tersebut. Dengan sebuah gerakan tangan pengecoh, sang hunter-nin itu berusaha menjatuhkan naruto dengan kakinya, namun naruto yang juga memiliki teknik taijutsu bisa menghindarinya dan membalasnya dengan cara yag sama untuk menendang wajah dari hunter-nin itu.

"kau cukup kuat, tapi aku tidaklah lemah" ujar naruto kini berlari menuju kearah sang hunter-nin dengan membuat seal tangan

Elemen angin : pedang angin penyayat

Dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya naruto menciptakan 10 pedang angin untuk menyerang sang lawan, namun sang lawan bukanya tidak memiliki pertahan. Kini sang lawan sudah menyiapkan tameng dari es sehingga elemen angin dan es tersebut kini bertubrukan menghasilkan debu sehingga membuat mata kembali tidak berfungsi. Namun puluhan senbou kini keluar dari dalam asap tersebut kearah naruto sehingga memuat naruto mau tidak mau harus mundur untuk menghindari senbou itu.

"tidak akan aku lepaskan, elemen es : cermin es"dari belakang naruto kini tercipta es yang membentuk cermin sehingga dari sana terdapat bayangan sang lawan sehingga naruto langsung melompat menjauh, namun tempat ia melompat juga ada cermin sehingga dari dalam sana hunter-nin itu keluar dan menendang naruto, walau sudah bisa menahannya dengan kedua tanganya, namun efek kuat nya tendangan itu sama sekali tidak berkurang sehingga naruto harus terseret kebelakang cukup jauh.

"elemen es : taring naga salju"

Sebuah jutsu kini menyongsong naruto sebelum dia kembali sempat berdiri, namun dengan cara yang sama naruto menangkis serangan itu

"elemen es : taring naga salju

Sebuah jutsu yang sama naruto keluarkan untuk menyamai kemampuan dari sang hunter nin itu sehingga kini dua naga es sudah saling tatap dan siap untuk bertarung sehingga dalam sekejap kedua naga itu membuat tubuh mereka bertabrakan sehingga menghasilkan banyak pecahan Kristal es berterbangan dimana-mana.

"aku belum selesai, elemen es : shuriken bunga salju" ujar naruto kini memanfaatkan banyaknya serpihan itu untuk menyerang lawannya

"heh…kau kira aku tidak bisa, elemen es : shuriken bunga salju" dengan cara yang sama sang hunter-nin juga melakuakn jutsu yang sama sehingga naruto dan sang lawannya kini sibuk menghindari shuriken dari lawan dan serpihan es dari jutsu mereka.

'aku tidak akan kalah' pikir keduanya dan langsung menyerang lawan dengan taijutsu

Mereka berdua melakukan semua serangan demi serangan dengan tangan kosong, saat naruto menyerang sang hnternin itu bertahan dan menunggu kesempatan nya untuk membalas, dan begitupun sebaliknya sehingga mereka berdua kini sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan dan memilih untuk mengambil jarak untuk bernafas.

"mati kau, elemen api : bola api raksasa" teriak sasuke dari arah yang berlawanan sehingga membuat sang hunter-nin itu terkejut, namun dengan cerdik dia sudah menukar tubuhnya dengan kawarimi. Sehingga saat serangan sasuke mereda kini hanya sepotong kayu yang terdapat disana.

"sial, dia sangat kuat" ujar sasuke

"kau beraninya menyernag dari belakang ya, jadi terima ini" ujar sang hunternin kini menyerang dengan senbou es ditangannya untuk menusuk sasuke, namun dengan cekatan sasuke kini menangkisnya dengan kunai ditangannya. Namun suatu gerakan yang ditunjukkan oleh sang hunter-nin itu membuat sasuke dan naruto terkejut. Sang lawan kini sedang membuat seal tangan dengan satu tangan.

Elemen air : peluru naga air

Dari genangan air yang ada di jembatan itu kini terciptalah pusaran air dan menyerang kearah sasuke, namun sasuke yang tau dia akan diserang kini sudah siap dan menghindari serangan itu dengan baik.

'dia bisa menggunakan seal sebelah tangan, ini sungguh tangguh untuk dilawan' pikir sasuke

Elemen air : ombak tsunami

Dari belakang naruto menyerang sang hunter-nin itu sehingga membuat naruto dari jauh tersenyum karena sang hunter-nin sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"kau juga masih terlalu muda, elemen es : serbuk salju"

Dalam sekejap ombak yang ingin menelan sang lawan itu akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah patung es yang berbentuk ombak sehingga membuat naruto terkejut.

"terima ini, elemen es : badai salju"

Angin bertiup dengan kencang kearah naruto sehingga membuat suhu disana semakin dingin dan membuat kaki sasuke dan naruto kini sudah membeku namun dengan control cakra naruto dan sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri, namun serangan berikutnya kini sudah menanti mereka di udara saat mereka menlompat.

"kalian lambat" ujar sang lawan kini sudah menyiapkan cermin es di udara dan menyerang naruto dan sasuke sehingga keduanya kini terjatuh dari udara dengan tubuh yang lebih dulu, namun naruto dan sasuke berhasil menganti posisi dengan cepat agar tidak terluka parah.

"sepertinya aku harus serius, sasuke lihat lah ini, kai" ujar naruto melepaskan fuin di tubuhnya sehingga kini tubuhnya tidak memiliki beban lagi, dan yang membuat sasuke terkejut bukan hanya itu karena kini mata naruto yang biru kini sudah berubah menjadi sharingan dengan beberapa perbedaan miliknya dan naruto.

"dari mana aku mendapatkan sharingan?" tanya sasuke

"entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tapi aku akan mengalahkannya" ujar naruto kini berlari dengan sharingan aktif di kedua matanya untuk menyerang sang hunter-nin.

Dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki naruto, sang hunter-nin kini hanya dapat bertahan dan beberapa kali berhasil terkena serangan dari naruto sehingga membuat topengnya kini hancur dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

'ahk….kau sangat kuat seperti perkataan mu tempo hari'pikir sang hunter-nin itu.

"kau….bukankah kau adalah haku, kenapa kau?..." perkataan naruto tidak selesai karena sudah dipotong oleh sang hunter-nin yang bernama haku

"aku sangat menyayangi dia, jadi apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya" ujar haku

Sementara itu, kini zabuza sedang kepepet oleh serangan kakashi karena kini tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak akibat di terkam segerombolan anjing dan membuat zabuza tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"waktumu sudah habis zabuza, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja" ujar kakashi kini membuat sebuah jutsu di tangan kanan nya.

"heh…dalam hidup ku aku tidak pernah menyerah" ujar zabuza kini sudah tidak bisa bergerak sehingga kakashi langsung menyerangnya dengan semua cakra yang ada ditangan kanan nya itu.

Chaas…..namun bukanlah dada dari zabuza yang terkena oleh serangan kakashi melainkan tubuh hakulah yang terkena serangan kakashi.

Beberapa waktu sebelum kejadian ini, haku berbicara tentang kekuatan cinta dan kekuatan persahabatan. Dan karena merasakan cakra yang membahayakan temannya haku langsung menghilang meninggalkan naruto dan sasuke dan berpindah ke hadapan zabuza sehingga bukannya zabuza yang tewas oleh serangan kakashi melainkan haku.

'dia,…shinobi macam apa dia ini' pikir kakashi melihat haku yang tersenyum menghadapi ajalnya

"tuan zabuza, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbunuh" ujar haku kini sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhir miliknya.

Meliat hal itu, zabuza langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah kakashi sehingga membuat kakashi harus membawa tubuh haku agar bisa menghindari tebasan itu.

"haku,…oh tidak….kenpa bisa manjadi begini" ujar naruto kini sudah duduk di dekat haku

"siapa kau, kenapa kau menegnal haku?" tanya zabuza

"aku adalah temannya, dan kau adalah seorang yang dianggap penting bagi haku, kenapa kau berniat memotong tubuhnya padahal dia sudah melindungi dirimu" ujar naruto

"itu karena dia hanya alat bagi ku" ujar zabuza

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan yang memancing emosi akhirnya zabuza tewas ditangan kakashi hingga akhirnya keduanya kini terbaring di jembatan itu dengan berdekatan. Namun dengan terbunuhnya zabuza bukan berarti hal ini berakhir, karena setelah kematian zabuza kini gotou sudah datang dengan lebih dari 100 bandit yang kini menghadang mereka.

"sebaiknya kau menyerah saja shinobi konoha, karena jumlah kalian yang hanya ber 4 tidak akan mampu mengalahkan jumlah kami yang berpuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari kalian" ujar gotou

"heh….jumlah tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan kami" ujar kakashi

Di lain tempat kini di kediaman tazuna beberapa anak buah gotou sedang bertarung dengan beberapa klon naruto yang sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya oleh naruto. Sehingga kini semua anak buah gotou sudah di kalahkan oleh naruto sehingga membuat mereka semua tewas dalam sekejap.

"ya, lagi pula kau tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk bertahan dari serangan kami" ujar naruto

"hahahahaha…kau masih kecil. Biar aku jelaskan, beberapa anak buahmu sudah aku berikan tugas untuk menculik putrid tazuna dan cucunya sehingga jika kalian melawan mereka berdua akan tewas" ujar gotou

"benarkah, bukankah orang yang memiliki tanda silang di pipinya itu sudah aku kalahkan" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin, dari tadi aku melihatmu disini sepanjang waktu, dank au mengatakan bahwa sudah mengalahkan anak buahku?" ujar gotou bertanya

"ya, beberapa klon ku aku sengaja persiapkan untuk jaga-jaga, jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan" ujar naruto kini sudah berdiri.

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot naruto, biarkan kami saja yang menghabisi mereka semua" ujar zabuza dan haku kini sudah ada di belakang team kakashi sehingga membuat semua orang disana terkejut kecuali naruto.

"kalian, bagaimana kalian bisa hidup?" tanya sasuke

"sepertinya sudah ada yang menjalankan rahasia di balik ini semua" ujar kakashi melihat kearah naruto

"ya, itu adalah ulah ku" ujar naruto kini duduk mendekat kearah zabuza dan haku yang sudah tewas. Lalu secara mengejutkan mereka berdua yang sudah tewas kini berubah menjadi darah sehingga membuat kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"mereka membuat chibunshin untuk mengelabuhi kita dan itu adalah ide ku" ujar naruto

Flashback

Beberapa hari sebelum naruto dan kawan-kawan membantu mengawasi pekerjaan tazuna, naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi menemui zabuza dan bahkan sempat bertarung beberapa waktu dengan zabuza dan haku, namun dengan penawaran dan juga kerjasama naruto berhasil membuat zabuza diam.

"naruto, itu adalah namaku" ujar naruto

"ada apa kau kemari? Jika inginmembunuh tuan zabuza tidak akan aku biarkan" ujar haku

"ya aku kemari hanya ingin berbicara, berapa uang yang kalian terima dari gotou?" tanya naruto

"sekitar 5000 yen, kenapa?" tanya zabuza

"aku tau kau adalah salah satu dari pasukan pemberontak dan kini sedang mencari dana untuk membantu pasukan mu" ujar naruto

"apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya kemari?" tanya zabuza

"aku hanya ingin kalian percaya pada ku. Begini kenapa kalian membela orang yang salah seperti gotou, kenapa tidak begini saja, kau membunuh gotou dan mendapatkan semua kekayaan gotou untuk membantu peperangan pasukan kalian" ujar naruto

"bagaimana caranya, gotou selalu memiliki uang untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran sehingga tidak mudah untuk menyerangnya dari belakang" ujar zabuza

"kau tidak mengerti, jika menurutku gotou akan hadir di jembatan pada saat kita sudah kelelahan nanti saat bertarung, dan dia akan menghabisi kita semua dan mendapatkan untung dengan itu, jadi aku usulkan kalian menggunakan chibunshin untuk menyerang kami," ujar naruto

"tapi kakashi bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk di bodohi" jawab zabuza

"kalau itu aku memiliki caranya, aku akan menggunakan fuin untuk chibunshin kalian agar mereka tidak akan menghilang walau sudah tewas di tangan musuh" ujar naruto

"apa keuntungan yang kau dapat dalam hal ini" tanya zabuza

"aku memiliki 2 keuntungan, pertama aku ingin belajar elemen es pada haku, kedua aku dapat menyelesaikan misiku" ujar naruto

"apakah hanya itu, tidak kah kalian akan di cap sebagai seorang shinobi yang tidak konsekwen jika berpihak padaku yang merupakan lawan kalian?" tanya zabuza

"dalam hidup tidak ada lawan dan kawan, tapi hanya ada baik dan buruk. Dan semua orang sama yang membedakan hanya dua itu, dan aku melihat tujuan kalian itu sangat baik karena ingin membantu pasukan pemberontok dari kiri, aku juga tidak suka dengan pemerintahan yang seperti itu. kenapa seorang pengguna kekkai genkai diakatakan seorang monster, itu sama sekali pemikiran yang tidak memiliki dasar yang jelas" ujar naruto

"heh…..kau sepertinya bukan genin biasa" ujar zabuza

"ya, aku bisa menunjukkan rahasia ku jika kau setuju" ujar naruto

"bagaimana kau bisa sepercaya ini pada ku?' tanya zabuza

"jika kita ingin melakukan keraja sama maka aku diwajibkan percaya padamu, jadi akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu, sharingan" ujr naruto kini memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya.

"kau, bukankah kau bukan dari klan uchiha, kenapa kau memiliki sharingan. Lagi pula kenapa warnanya berbeda dari yang lain?" tanya zabuza

"itulah rahasia yang aku aku miliki jadi bagaimana apakah kau setuju" ujar naruto

"baiklah, jadi apa rencana mu?" tanya zabuza

Flashback end

Setelah bercerita singkat seperti itu, naruto akhirnya menceritakan semua rencana nya dan membuat semua pasukan gotou yang tadinya senang karena kebangkitan zabuza dan haku kini terkejut karena zabuza ternyata sudah berpaling darinya.

"naruto-kun sebaiknya kalian shinobi konoha tunggu dengan tenang, jika perlu minumlah tea untuk menyegarkan pikiran kalian." Ujar haku

Setelah itu haku dan zabuza kini menyerang kearah ratusan pasukan gotou sehingga naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam pada awalnya, namun karena ingin ikut berpesta naruto dan sasuke kini ikut ambil bagian dalam membunuh para bandit itu sehingga membuat beberapa orang dari bandit itu tewas hanya dengan tangan kosong dan cakra yang di manipulasi oleh mereka berdua menjadi pisau cakra yang sangat tajam.

Setelah lebih kurang dari 15 menit akhirnya zabuza dan haku bersama naruto dan sasuke kini berhasil menumbangkan ratusan musuhnya sehingga kini terlihatlah gotou yang gemetar meliat semua anak buahnya tewas dalam beberapa menit saja.

"kita apakan dia?" tanya zabuza

"terserah kalian, bukankah kalian yang perlu. Dengan kekayaan gotou kau akan mampu membiayai pasukan pemberontak untuk mengalahkan pasukan mizukage ke 4, dan selain itu penduduk juga masih memiliki sisa yang banyak untuk membangun jembatan ini hingga cepat selesai" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku ingin kau menyerahkan smeua hartamu pada ku dan membantu pembuatan jembatan ini" ujar zabuza sehingga dengan berat hati gotou kini digiring oleh semua penduduk dan juga team 7 dan haku serta zabuza untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk menyerahkan smeua harta kekayaannya dan saat gotou sudah menyerahkan kekayaannya, naruto dengan sekejap langsung menusuk dada gotou dan mencabut jantungnya sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"dengan banyaknya penduduk yang kau sengsarakan, mati dengan cepat adalah hukuman yang ringan untuk mu" ujar naruto membuat sharinganya kini aktif dan berefolusi menjadi mangekyou sharingan sehingga sasuke dan kakashi yang mengetahui itu kini terkejut karena setahu mereka seorang yang bukan berdarah uchiha tidak akan mempu membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan.

"woy dobe, dari mana kau mendapatkan sharingan?" tanya sasuke kini menyerang kearah naruto yang sekrang sudah menghidarri serangan sasuke

"tenang sasuke, aku bukannya ingin menyembunyikan dari mana aku mendapatkan ini, namun aku tidak mengetahui secara pasti kenapa aku memiliki sharingan. Namun menurut buku yang aku baca ada beberapa cara orang untuk mendapatkan doujutsu, pertama dengan mencangkok matanya, dan yang kedua dengan ritual darah yang menurut sebagian klan uchiha itu dilarang. Jadi aku kira aku mendapatkan sharingan ini dari cara ritual darah, karena sharingan milikku berdeda dari kalian dan memiliki tomoe berwarna biru" ujar naruto

"heh….awas saja kau jika kau berbohong, akan ku penggal kepala mu" ujar sasuke

"kau seperti mampu saja mengalahkan ku dalam waktu dekat ini" ujar naruto

"naruto, sasuke sebaiknya jangan bertengkar. Mari kita selesaikan ini dan kembali ke desa" ujar kakashi menengahi kedua muridnya itu

Setelah itu, zabuza serta haku bersama denga team 7 kini menjadi penjaga pembuatan jembatan itu hingga selesai, sementara naruto dan haku berlatih elemen es dalam waktu yang terbatas ini, namun dengan jutsu kage bunshin naruto mampu mempelajari semua yang sempat diajarkan haku dalam elemen es sehingga membuat naruto kini bisa membuat semua jenis jutsu es yang haku punya termasuk cermin yang sering digunakan oleh haku dalam membunuh musuhnya dan akhirnya perpisahan terjadi ketika jembatan itu akhirnya selesai dibangun, naruto dan team 7 akhirnya kembali kekonoha untuk menyampaikan misi yang pertama mereka lakukan di luar desa sukses dengan baik kepada hokage.

#skip#

Di pagi hari setelah keberhasilan naruto dan team 7 dalam misi mereka kini semua anggota team 7 sedang melakukan istirahat. Namun tidak untuk naruto, dia dari pagi hingga tengah hari sekarang ini sudah berlatih dengan semua kemampuan yang dia miliki saat ini. Dengan kagebunshin yang ia kuasai, naruto dapat dengan mudah mempelajari sebuah jutsu dan teknik hanya dengan bantuan bunshinnya. Sebuah jutsu dan teknik yang seharusnya di kuasai oleh shinobi dalam beberapa bulan dapat di kuasainya dalam 2-3 minggu saja sehingga membuat naruto kini sudah sangat puas dengan kemampuannya, namun ada hal yang tidak ia harapkan dari semua ini.

"sial, semua jutsuku sudah sangat kuat dalam tarap genin, namunjutsu itu terlalu memakan banyak carka dalam sekali penggunaannya sehingga aku cepat kehabisan cakra. Sial…." Umpat naruto memukul pohon disana hingga beberapa kali pukulan.

"bos, sebaiknya kita membaca di perpustakaan desa bos, mungkin ada cara untuk menghemat cakra bos" saran sang bunshin melihat tubuh aslinya kini sedang kesal.

"kau benar, membaca adalah cara kita untuk tahu apa pun didunia ini" ujar naruto melepaskan jutsu bunshinnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai seperti biasanya menuju ke perpustakaan, namun naruto merasakan ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

'oh…sial hinata-chan mengikutiku lagi. Dia bisa kena marah oleh ayahnya jika ketahuan'pikir naruto berlari dan meninggalkan hinata, sehingga hinata juga berlari menyusul naruto dari belakang, namun naruto yang diikuti oleh hinata meletus dan meninggalkan asap disana.

'eh…naruto-kun mana?' pikir hinata heran karena naruto menghilang sementara naruto yang asli kini sudah sampai dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan membaca buku di sana.

" legenda senju hashirama dan uchiha madara" ujar naruto membaca kaver buku yang ia pegang

Karena tertarik naruto dengan cepat membuat bunshin dan menyuruhnya membaca buku ini sementara dirinya sendiri kini mencari jutsu lagi.

"cakra alam atau senjutsu dan cakra dalam tubuh ( yinyang )" ujar naruto membaca buku yang melibatkan cakra alam dan yinyang sehingga naruto penasaran untuk membacanya.

"cakra senjutsu adalah cakra yang terdapat diluar tubuh manusia, pada umumnya cakra ini sangat sulit untuk di kendalikan, karena seorang pengendali cakra senjutsu harus memiliki pokus pikiran yang kuat agar bisa menyerap dan merasakan cakra alam dari kulitnya dan menyerapnya untuk menjadikan cakra itu miliknya sendiri….bla…bla…bla….cakra yinyang adalah cakra yang sebenarnya ada dalam tubuh manusia itu sendiri, namun karena cakra yang biasa kita gunakan menjadikan cakra yinyang yang ada di daam tubuh kita tidak bisa kita rasakan. Dan untuk melakukan dan mempelajari keda cakra ini seorang shinobi harus bisa membuat tubuhnya dapat bermeditasi dengan sempurna dan merasakan cakra alam diluar tubuhnya dan cakra yinyang yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Bla..bala…..bla…." naruto dengan khusuk membaca semua halaman demi halam yang ada di buku itu sehingga akhirnya dia putuskan untuk meminjam dua buka yang belum selesai ia baca ini pada perpustakaan desa konoha dan mempelajarinya dirumah.

Setelah itu, naruto pulang kerumah nya, namun di perjalanan dia melihat hinata yang pulang dengan lesu mungkin karena tidak berhasil menemukan naruto dimanapun dia mencari. Namun naruto tidak mau menyapa hinata karena takut hinata akan kena marah oleh ayahnya saat naruto menemui hinata. Jadilah kini naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan cepat dan kembali membaca buku yang ia pinjam bersama dengan bunshinnya.

"meditasi adalah jenis pengendalian cakra yang lebih tinggi dari semua pengendalian cakra, jika seorang shinobi bisa bermeditasi dengan baik, maka dia akan mempu mengontrol cakra alam dan cakra yinyang yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Namun karena hal itu akan memakan banyak waktu sehingga banyak shinobi tidak mempelajarinya." Ujar naruto membaca bukunya

"heh..waktu yang lama, aku adalah uzumaki naruto, dengan semua jutsuku aku tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan cakra itu" ujar naruto kini membuat bunshin sangat banyak dan memulai merasakan cakra alam dan cakra yinyang, namun berbicara lebih mudah daripada praktek langsung. Karena semalaman naruto tidak tidur dan berusaha untuk merasakan cara itu namun tidak bisa sehingga naruto sebenarnya ingin menyerah, namun sang bunshin tidak setuju dan mengatakan pendapatnya.

"bos, aku memiliki usul, jika kita ingin merasakan cakra alam, kenapa kita tidak kealam bebas saja untuk membuat suasana menjadi hening dan kita mampu merasakan alam secara langsung" ujar sang bunshin sehingga naruto hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya karena kebodohannya

"kamu benar, kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku" ujar naruto kini pergi ke sebuah hutan di tengah malam gelap gulita ini dan membuat banyak bunshin disana.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, naruto dan para bunshinnya akhirnya membuat banyak obor dan membuat banyak penerangan sehingga kini terlihat terang walau di tengah hutan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama naruto dan semua bunshinnya langsung mengambil posisi bersila dan mulai bermeditasi seperti panduan yang ada dibuku. Hari-demi hari naruto dan para bunshinnya berlatih hal itu selama masa waktu luangnya sehingga dikit demi sedikit konsentrasi naruto sangat bagus hingga banyak manfaat yang dia dapatkan dari hal itu walau sebenarnya bukan lah hal ini yang dia harapkan namun dengan kemampuan yang tidak sengaja ia dapatkan ini akhirnya dia bisa merasakan sebuah aura atau niat jahat dari seseorang.

Selama sepekan naruto terus mengasah kemapuan sensor khusus miliknya ini sehingga setelah dia siap maka dia langsung mencobanya pada beberapa teman dan musuhnya untuk menguji seberapa besar niat jahat mereka.

Semenjak pertama mendapatkan misi keluar desa, kini team 7 selalu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan misi keluar desa secara berkala dan rutin, seperti satu bulan 3 kali mendapatkan misi keluar desa dan sisanya digunakan untuk beristirahat. Team 7 juga sering melakukan misi kerjasama dengan team lainya, seperti bersama dengan team 8 dan team 10 dimana mereka adalah teman satu angkatan sehingga mereka bisa dengan mudah bekerja sama.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa begitu cepat, kini sudah satu tahun semenjak mereka menjadi genin. Tidak hanya naruto yang kini sudah dapat menggunakan cakra yinyang namun belum sama sekali bisa merasakan cakra alam yang dia inginkan, sasuke juga sudah sering latihan hingga akhirnya dia bisa mendaptkan sharingan 3 tomoe miliknya dan sakura juga sering latihan sehingga control cakranya dapat dikatakan yang terbaik dari antara mereka bertiga. Dan akhirnya hari itu tiba juga, dimana para jonin mereka merekomendasikan mereka semua untuk menjadi chunin.

"kakashi sensei selalu saja begini, kenapa setiap kita ingin berkumpul sensei selalu telat sih….." ujar sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"sakura, sebenarnya kita sudah tau kakashi sensei akan telat, tapi salahnya adalah kita kenapa masih saja datang lebih awal" ujar naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya

"heh…kau benar" ujar sasuke kini hanya memijat keningnya karena merasa bodoh

"oh..aku tahu, begini bagaimana jika kita bermain saja, aku memiliki game yang seru untuk kita lakukan dalam menyembuhkan kejenuhan ini" ujar naruto

"apa?" tanya sakura

"mari kita buat jebakan bertiga, dan setelah itu kita pilih melalui undian jalan mana yang harus kita pilih, misalnya aku melalui jalan sasuke, dan sasuke melalui jalan sakura dan sakura melalui jalan ku, bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"hn…aku ingin ikut, tapi aku harus menghemat semua senjataku agar bisa bertarung dengan lawan nantinya" ujar sasuke dan dibalas anggukan dari sakura

"ahk…kalian berdua tidak asik,sial..sial…" ujar naruto kini memukul pohon dengan kesal

"yo..kalian bertiga" ujar kakashi melambaikan tangannya dari jauh

"yo…."ujar naruto menirukan gaya kakashi

"ada apa naruto?" tanya kakashi

"tidak ada apa-apa, trus apa yang ingin sensei sampaikan pada kami bertiga. Padahal dia yang mengatakan jangan telat, lalu eh…dia datang yang paling telat sekarang" ujar naruto ngomel

"oh…ya aku tadi hampir lupa, aku mengumpulkan kalian kemari karena aku memiliki formulir ini. Kalian baca dengan teliti dan jika berminat maka isilah data kalian dengan benar dan serahkan padaku" ujar kakashi memberikan 3 folmulir pendaftaran tersebut

"ujian chunin, ini pasti seru" ujar naruto dengan mata berbinar

"apakah kalian akan ikut?" tanya sakura

"ya, dan dapat dipastikan kalau kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini nanti" ujar naruto

"hn…sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu jika berhadapan dengan ku naruto, karena aku tidak akan segan" ujar sasuke dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif dan menatap naruto

"sudahlah sasuke, kau jangan menatap dengan pandangan memohon seperti itu. kau jadi seperti kucing yang lucu jika melotot seperti itu" ujar naruto kini mengibaskan telapak tangannya menganggap sasuke bercanda dan ingin memancing emosi sasuke

"ya kalian berdua selalu saja begitu, setiap misi aku selalu ada dibelakang kalian berdua dan menunggu untuk melindungi klaen kita, jadi aku sedikit ragu" ujar sakura sehingga naruto dan sasuke mantapnnya dengan lekat

"ada apa, aku hanya tidak percaya diri" ujar sakura

"dengar kan aku, kita akan masuk ujian itu bersama dan kita akan menumbangkan setiap lawan yang hendak membunuh dan mengalahkan kita" ujar sasuke

"dan satu lagi, akan aku ambil semua persenjataan mereka saat aku sudah mengalahkan mereka nantinya" ujar naruto

"untuk apa?" tanya sasuke dan sakura

"tentu saja untuk permainan yang tidak kita lakukan hari ini. Dan dengan senjata yang kita dapatkan dari merampok kita akan menjadi seseorang yang kaya jika mendapatkan senjata dari lawan" ujar naruto dengan senyum licik dibibirnya

"kau ini, dalam ujian chunin kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi" ujar sasuke

"kau benar, tapi dengan fuinjutsu, ninjutsu dan taijutsu yang aku kuasai aku akan mengalahkan semua orang hahahahaha….." ujar naruto melipat tanganya di dada

"dasar, tidak tau diri" ujar sasuke sehingga hal itu menyulut naruto yang tadi sedang tersenyum

"apakah kau mengatakan aku ini lemah sasuke-kun" ujar naruto memancing amarah sasuke

"heh..aku tidak akan terpancing dobe, kau sudah terlalu sering melakukan itu pada kami jadi jangan harap aku akan terpancing" ujar sasuke yang seudah sering terpancing ejekan naruto dan akhirnya meladenin naruto bertarung dan sebagai hasilnya mereka berdua merusak dan membakar apa saja yang mereka suka.

"ehk…aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua sama-sama sudah loyo" ujar naruto masih mencoba peruntungannya

"heh..sudahlah dobe, aku ingin pulang saja, sampai jumpa besok" ujar sasuke kini meninggalkan naruto

"ahk…kau memang tidak asik sasuke, aku akan mencari kiba saja jika begitu, aku bosan jika hanya diam begini" ujar naruto kini berjalan mencari keberadaan kiba di tempat team 8 sering latihan

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan akhirnya naruto tiba di tempat latihan team 8 dan disan ada hinata, kiba dan juga shino.

"yo semuanya, apa kabar kalian" ujar naruto kini melihat shino yang sedang meneliti serangga sehingga naruto dengan jahil ingin membunuh serangga itu.

"jangan coba-coba" ujar shino

"eh…itu serangga apa" ujar naruto menunjuk sesuatu dan shinopun melihat kearah naruto menunjuk dan naruto menyentil serangga yang sedang diteliti shino barusan hingga terpental jauh.

"mana…..?" tanya shino

"sudah hilang" ujar naruto melihat kemana serangga shino barusan

"woy naruto kau kemanakan seranggaku?" tanya shino

"ohhh…itu milikmu, aku baru saja menelannya, ya dia tidak cukup lezat di mulut tapi bolehlah sebagai cemilan" ujar naruto seperti seorang koki sehingga dengan sayang shino memukul kepala naruto dengan tinjunya.

"jangan ganggu aku, kau pergi saja sana" ujar shino kini hampir saja terpancing oleh naruto

"ah..benarkah" ujar naruto

"y asana pergi" ujar shino

"baiklah jika begitu, kiba kenapa akamaru tidak tumbuh-tumbuh juga, apakah kau tidaak memberinya makan?" tanya naruto kini mengganggu kiba

"apa kau bilang, akamaru selalu aku beri makan tau" ujar kiba

"lalu kenapa tubuhnya tidak tambah besar?" tanya naruto seperti orang yang sedang menyelidiki kasus

"naruto…kau ini….kau ini.." ujar kiba terputus-putus sehingga naruto yang melihat kiba emosi kini hanya tersenyum dalam hati

"kenapa aku, kalau aku kuat itu memang benar" ujar naruto menambah panasnya suasana kiba

"kenapa mau memukulku? Tanya naruto yang melihat kiba melotot padanya

"tidak,…aku sudah bosan mendengar perkataanmu jadi aku sudah hafal sekali" ujar kiba sehingga membuat naruto mau tidak mau hanya memijat kepalanya

"kenapa semua orang hari ini tidak mau bertarung dengan ku" ujar naruto

"karena kau itu maniak bertarung bodoh, aku saja jika diujian nanti melawanmu akan langsung serius, karena jika tidak bisa-bisa aku kalah" ujar kiba

"heh…sebelum bertanding pun kau pasti sudah kabur duluan,"ucap naruto memancing emosi kiba

"sudahlah naruto, aku sudah hafal dengan sikapmu itu, sebaiknya kau cari saja lawan yang lain" ujar kiba sementara itu hinata dari tadi hanya diam saja melihat dari jauh

"ah..baiklah, sekarang tinggal shikamaru dan chouji, apakah mereka akan mau bertarung denganku ya" ujar naruto

"sudahlah naruto, sebaiknya kau fikirkan saja ujian chunin. Dan jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak untuk bertarung dengan seseorang yang sudah kau kenal, karena mereka tidak akan mau" ujar kiba

"bagaimana kalau kita main catur saja kiba, kau mau" ujar naruto

"tidak, kau selalu saja licik jika bermain" ujar kiba

"apa maksudmu" tanya naruto kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya,

"ya sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskan nya, kau mengajak ku main catur karena ingin mengejekku ketika aku kalah dan setelah itu kau akan mengajaku bertarung kan, aku sudah hafal dengan itu naruto" ujar kiba

"oh…sial, aku harus mencari trik lain lagi" gumam naruto

"sebaiknya tidak usah karena tidak akan ada yang mau bertarung dengan maniak sepertimu" ujar kiba

"heh…aku sudah menemukan ide, dan itu akan sangat hebat" ujar naruto tersenyum dengan liciknya

To be continue

Nama : naruto uzumaki

Umur : 7 tahun

Afiliasi : konohagakure

Ninja rank : genin

Genin : 6 tahun

Chunin: -

Keluarga : -

Elemen : api, air, tanah, angin, dan petir

Senjata : -

Kekkai genkai :

Sharingan

Mangekyou sharingan


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 5

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"oh…sial, aku harus mencari trik lain lagi" gumam naruto

"sebaiknya tidak usah karena tidak akan ada yang mau bertarung dengan maniak sepertimu" ujar kiba

"heh…aku sudah menemukan ide, dan itu akan sangat hebat" ujar naruto tersenyum dengan liciknya

Naruto kini meninggalkan team 8 tanpa menegur hinata sama sekali, hal itu membuat hinata sedikit merasa tidak enak hati karena selalu memuja naruto. Namun tanpa hinata sadari, naruto melakukan hal itu karena agar hinata dan dirinya tidak akan mendapat masalah dari klan hyuga.

"hinata, ada apa?" tanya kiba yang melihat raut wajah hinata saat naruto sama sekali tidak menegurnya

"tidak ada apa-apa. sebaiknya kita lanjutkan latihanya" ujar hinata kini kembali memukul pohon tempat dia sering berlatih.

'ada apa dengan hinata?' pikir kiba dan shino namun karena tidak ingin mengganggu hinata lebih jauh akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan latihan mereka.

Sementara itu kini naruto sudah ada di sebuah hutan dan kini dia sedang membuat sebuah bangunan yang sederhana, lebih tepatnya seperti ring dengan kayu yang mengelilinginya.

"asikkk…sebentar lagi tempat pertandingan akan siap, dan…selesai" ujar naruto kini menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya

"sekarang tinggal buat browser pengumumannya" ujar naruto mengambil beberapa kertas dan melukisnya

Dalam lukisan tersebut naruto menyebutkan _'pertandingan taijutsu melawan naruto, siapa yang berminat silahkan datang kearah sini'_ sehingga kini naruto sedang menunggu dengan sabar dan focus kearah akan datangnya lawan. Sementara itu, kini beberapa orang sedang lewat dan melihat serta membaca browser itu sehingga beberapa orang penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi sehingga mereka kini mendatangi ketempat naruto latihan.

"selamat datang, aku adalah uzumaki naruto, disini adalah tempatku. Dan jika kalian ingin berada disini dan memiliki tempat ini sebaiknya kalian mengalahkan ku satu lawan satu" ujar naruto melihat segerombolan genin seangkatan dengan naruto.

Pertarungan taijutsu yang sama sekali tidak menggunakan cakra dan hanya mengendalkan kekuatan sangat sulit dilakukan sehingga setelah beberapa jam masih tidak ada orang yang mamapu mengalahkan naruto, karena setiap orang yang datang dan menantangnya selalu dilemparkan dan dihajar hingga babak belur. Namun semua kejayaan ada batasnya sehingga setelah beberapa jam istirahat tidak ada yang datang, akhirnya datanglah seseorang dengan gaya yang esentrik.

"selamat datang, aku uzumaki naruto dan aku adalah pemilik tempat ini. Perkenalkan nama mu" ujar naruto

"aku adalah rocklee dari team 9 konohagakure" ujar lee

"baiklah, kau kemari ingin menantangku kan, jika begitu masuklah kedalam ring, peraturannya hanya tidak boleh menggunakan senjata dan cakra, jika salah satu dari kita menggunakan cakra maka dia yang akan kalah" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku mulai" ujar lee kini menyerang naruto dengan pukulan namun naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan tendangan pendek pada perut lee sehingga lee harus melompat kebelakang agar tidak terkena serangan dari naruto.

"bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"kau lumayan" ujar lee

Naruto kini sudah menyerang lebih dulu dengan tangan kosong dia membuat sebuah pukulan dan memukul lee, namun lee yang merupakan seorang murit pengguna taijutsu terkenal dikonoha tidak mudah untuk di jatuhkan, bahkan walau lee sudah terkena beberapa pukulan, namun dia masih bisa membalas dan membuat keduanya menjadi skor yang seimbang.

"ini sangat menarik," ujar naruto menghapus kasar noda darah di bibirnya begitupun dengan lee kini sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"kau cukup kuat juga ya, baiklah terima ini" ujar lee kini bersemangat dan berlari menuju kearah naruto dengan cepat dan memukul naruto sekuat tenaga, namun naruto dengan gesit meliukkan tubuhnya hingga serangan lee hanya mengenia udara hampa dan naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menendang perut lee dengan lututnya, namun seperti sebuah kemampuan khusus, lee dapat menghindari itu seperti dia sudah tau akan diserang seperti itu hingga serangan keduanya kini gagal.

"huh..huh….kau tangguh juga, tapi aku akan menunjukkan skil kecepatanku" ujar lee kini melepas beban dikakinya hingga tanah yang disana hancur berantakan.

"oh sial, dia masih membawa beban seberat itu ternyata" ujar naruto kini menggelengkan kepalanya

"apakah kau siap?" tanya lee

"berapa berat beban mu itu?" tanya naruto

Mungkin lebih dari 100 kg dari masing-masing" ujar lee

"oh sial,….baiklah aku menyerah. Sulit untuk menang dari mu dengan taijutsu, namun jika aku tidak salah kau adalah murid dari mito gai" ujar naruto

"ya gai sensei sangat hebat, dan dia bahkan bisa membuat aku kalah telak hanya dengan sedikit jurus dan tekniknya" ujar lee memuja gurunya

"baiklah kalau begitu, ambillah tempat ini karena aku sudah bisa kau kalahkan" ujar naruto menghilang

"dia kalah dalam hal taijutsu melawan ku, namun dalam hal kemampuan dia sangat diluar perkiraan" ujar lee entah pada siapa

Setelah meninggalkan tempat atau arena permainan, naruto yang sudah bosan akhirnya pergi menuju kesebuah danau untuk mencari ketenangan. Karena hingga sekarang naruto masih belum bisa mempelajari yang namanya cakra alam, sehingga membuat naruto sangat penasaran dengan jenis cakra itu. selaindari itu, meditasi ini juga dilakukan oleh naruto untuk memperkuat cakra yinyang miliknya sehingga jika dia membutuhkan cakra yang besar maka dia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan cakra lagi dan lagi.

"cakra yinyang sudah aku kuasai walau belum dalam tahap yang hebat atau yang kuat, namun aku sudah dapat menambahkan kemampuan yinyang dalam setiap jutsuku sehingga dapat membuat jutsu tersebut berada diluar pikiran orang lain.

"sebaiknya aku latihan mengontrol cakra lagi, karena aku masih kalah dengan sakura" ujar naruto kini menambah berat tubuhnya.

Naruto yang sudah menambah berat badannya kini mencari tempat untuk latihanya kali ini. Dan akhirnya naruto menemukan tempat yang bagus, yaitu lembah akhir dan disana lah naruto kini berada.

"ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus" ujar naruto kini berjalan diatas air dan mendekat kearah air terjun mencoba untuk medakinya. Akan tetapi mendaki air yang jatuh bukanlah perkara mudah, karena naruto berkali-kali terseret arus hingga akhirnya dia pergi kedaratan terdekat dan mengumpat kesal.

"sial…sial…kenapa tidak bisa juga. Apa yang salah?" tanya naruto entah pada siapa

"baiklah, aku akan coba di tebing saja dulu agar aku bisa melihhat seberapa kautnya diriku" ujar naruto kini berjalan di tebing dengan cakra yang dia gunakan. Naruto beberapa kali memanjat namun beberapa kali juga dia terpeleset oleh adanya lumut basah di sekitar tebing akibat embun yang diciptakan oleh air terjun itu.

"ah..sebaiknya aku pulang, lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap." Ujar naruto kini kembali ke desa konoha

#skip#

Setelah beberapa hari mereka meyerahkan folmulir ujian chunin akhirnya naruto, sasuke, sakura dan semua teman seangkatan naruto kini datang ke sebuah tempat dimana disana sudah si persiapkan ujian untuk menjadi chunin babak pertama.

"yo sasuke, bagaiman apakah kau sudah siap melawan ku?" tanya naruto menantang sasuke

"jangan mulai dobe" ujar sasuke

"apa kau bilang, dasar saja jika kita bertemu sebagai lawan di ujian chunin mendatang" ujar naruto

"heh…aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan mu" ujar sasuke dengan sharingan sudah aktif

Team 7 berjalan dengan santai menuju kesebuah bangunan yang mana disana akan diadakan ujian shunin bagi para genin tahun ini. Namun perjalanan naruto dan team nya terganggu saat salah seorang kini sedang mengangkat kerah baju dari seorang bocah.

"wah…wah….wah….ternyata shinobi dari desa lain sangat tidak hebatya, bahkan dengan anak kecil saja dia ladeni, ckckck…" ujar naruto menggeleng kepala

"siapa kau, jangan ikut campur urusan kami" ujar orang itu

"baiklah sebagai tuan rumah yang baik aku akan memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke dan yang dibelakang itu adalah haruno sakura" jawab naruto

"oh…jadi ada orang yang sok kuat ya disini" ujar kankuro kini melemparkan batu dengan benarng cakranya, namun naruto dengan gesit hanya memalingan wajahnya dan menghindari batu itu.

"benang cakra, shinobi sunagakure memang sangat sopan pada tuan rumah ya. Teknik kagutsu, bagaimana menurutmu teme" ujar naruto

"aku tidak tertarik, yang disana lebih bagus sepertinya" ujar sasuke

"oh…kau menemukan sebuah maianan yang lucu, sasuke kau tau kan dia siapa?" tanya naruto

"tentu aku tidak tau, tapi cakranya hampir sama sepertimu, apakah kalian saudara?" tanya sasuke

"eh….enak saja, dia itu adalah ichibi atau ekor satu. Tapi dia adalah jincurikinya" ujar naruto

"aku tidak mengerti, jadi sebaiknya kau nanti jelaskan pada ku" ujar sasuke

"dasar teme payah" ujar naruto

Sementara dua orang teman ini bertengkar dengan masalah kecil, di tempat shinobi suna kini muka mereka sudah memerah marah.

'orang macam apa mereka bisa bersikap seperti itu dihadapan gara, mereka mamang ingin mati konyol' pikir kankuro

"aku kankuro, dia temari dan ini gaara" ujar kankuro

"apa kalu bilang?" tanya naruto tidak mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh kankuro

"akan ku hajar kau sekarang" ujar kankuro mengeluarkan benang cakra dari 10 jarinya

"kankuro ayo pergi, disini tidak enak membunuh seseorang" ujar gaara

"baiklah jika itu mau mu" ujar kankuro menuruti kemauan gara

Sementara anak kecil yang ingin diberi pelajaran oleh kankuro barusan sudah berbinar matanya melihat naruto dan sasuke yang sangat keren menurutnya

"ada apa?" tanya naruto melihat konohamaru yang melihatnya denga pandangan yang berbinar

"maukah kakak berdua menjadi bos kami"? tanya bocah itu

"apa? aku tidak tertarik" ujar sasuke kini meninggalkan anak itu sementara naruto kini hanya melihat dengan iba pada anak itu.

"bagini saja, kalian bolah menjadi anak buahku, tapi kalian bertiga harus sering berlatih. Bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"baiklah aku akan sering berlatih" ujar bocah itu

"siapa nama kalian?" tanya naruto

"aku konohamaru, dia adalah udon dan yang cewek itu adalah mogi" ujar konohamaru

"baiklah, kalian silahkan latihan dengan keras setelah itu jadilah genin dan aku akan menjadi bos kalian" ujar naruto kini pergi menyusul sasuke

"hey kalian bertiga, kak naruto itu maniak bertarung tau, jika kalian tidak hati-hati kalian akan terluka parah" ujar sakura sebelum meninggalkan mereka bertiga

Setelah sepeninggalan sakura, tiga bocah tadi kini begidik ngeri melihat naruto, namun konohamaru meyakinkan 3 temanya bahwa naruto adalah bos yang tepat untuk mereka.

Setelah perjalanan mereka terganggu, kini naruto,sasuke dan sakura kini sedang berada di meja panitia untuk mengkonfirmasi identitas mereka. setelah itu mereka msuk kesebuah pintu dan setelah dibuka didalamnya kini terdapat banyak shinobi, mulai dari suna, taki dan ada juga otogakure sehingga membuat naruto yang melihat hal itu sangat semangat.

"sasuke, akhirnya kita mengikuti ujian chunin teme. Akan aku tunjukkan kemampuan uzumaki naruto" ujar naruto

"oh…ternyata kalian bertiga juga ikut, tidak ku sangka kita akan menjadi chunin dalam waktu yang singkat ini ya" ujar kiba

"heh….kiba ingat apa yang aku katakan dulu soal ujian chunin, bersiaplah jika kau bertemu dengan ku karena ini ujian untuk shinobi maka pasti aka nada pesta bertarungnya. Ini sungguh menarik" ujar naruto kini hanya melihat dengan mata berbinar

"kau tidak berubah naruto, kenapa kau sangat gemar sekali bertarung heh?" tanya shikamaru

"karena aku memiliki banyak waktu luang sehingga jka tidak ku gunakan dengan baik maka aku akan bosan dan jika sudah bosan aku ingin makan ramen dengan banyak jadi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak berhenti bertarung." Ujar naruto

"kau sungguh maniac naruto, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan mereka semua, sepertinya mereka semua kuat" ujar kiba

"heh…kau bilang sepertinya kan, jadi belum tentu mereka kuat seperti ku" ujar naruto

Mendengar naruto berbicara seperti itu, kini ada seorang shinobi dari desa otogakure sedang berlari dengan cepat kearah naruto, namun dengan santai naruto melihat hal itu dan saat orang itu tiba naruto langsung membuat sesuatu yang unik. Sebuah cermin kini muncul dan dari dalam cermin tesebut kini muncul bayangan dari sang shinobi oto itu sendiri sehingga dengan menjatuhkan cerminnya bayangan didalam akhirnya keluar dan melakukan teknik yang sama sehingga kini gendang telinga dari shinobi itu berdarah.

"suara, shinobi dengan memanfaatkan suara sangat jarang sekali, namun sepertinya kau tidak tau bahwa aku adalah shinobi genin terkuat di desa konoha" ujar naruto kini melipat tangannya di dadaya

'dasar maniak bertarung, dia selalu saja memancing emosi orang untuk menyerang dan bertarung dengan nya' pikir kiba

"sudahlah naruto, kau selalu saja membuat team kita sangat kesulitan dengan selalu menantang orang dengan sembarangan" ujar sasuke

"tenang…tenang…..jika semua orang di sini adalah genin maka dapat dipastikan team kita akan menang yaitu team 7" ujar naruto

"heh…kalian yang baru lulus dalam ujian genin tidak akan mengerti tentang kekuatan sesungguhnya" ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka

"oh….jadi kau adalah angkatan tahun yang lalu dimana kalian memilih tidak mengikuti ujian karena merasa belum cukup kuat!" ujar naruto berbicara

"ya, dan sekarang kami sudah yakin bahwa kami lah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini" ujar nya

"hahahaha….aku tau kalian adalah team 9 neji hyuga, rocklee dan tenten. Kalau untuk kedua temanmu aku yakin karena memang mereka merasa belum mampu saat itu, tapi kau neji hyuga, aku tahu kau memiliki tujuan lain dalam ujian ini" ujar naruto berbicara kepada neji

"heh…jangan sok tau" ujar neji

"shino, kiba peringatkan teman team mu itu. hyuga yang satu ini tidak senang dengan keberadaan nya" ujar naruto kini ingin mencari tempat duduk

"hey naruto… neji adalah orang terkuat dari kelompok kami. Jadi aku yakin kalian tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan nya" ujar lee memanggil naruto

"kau tahu lee, kita pernah bertarung tanpa cakra dan hanya mengunakan taijutsu. Dan jika kau merasa kau itu kuat dalam hal taijutsu bukan berarti dalam pertarungan aku akan kalah. Dan lagi pula diatas byakugan masih ada sharingan lee, jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu" ujar naruto kini menengok lee tanpa memutar tubuhnya sehingga sebuah tatapan dingin terpancar dari mata naruto

"tck..tck..tck…kau dalam masalah lee san. Dalam angkatan kami seorang pengguna sharingan sudah aktif namun yang lebih menakutkan adalah seorang uzumaki itu. dia adalah maniak bertarung dalam angkatan kami dan dia tidak pernah bertarung dengan curang karena itulah dia berani dan tidak gentar berbicara seperti itu di depan umum dan dilihat banyak shinobi kuat" ujar shikamaru

"heh….semua orang sudah memiliki garis takdirnya sendiri-sendiri, jadi sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku" ujar neji hendak pergi

Namun langkah neji terhenti ketika tubuhnya terjatuh dengan lutut yang menopangnya.

'apa ini,….apakah sebuah genjutsu' pikir neji

"kai" teriak neji

'hah…hah…hah…satu detik didunia nyata sangat menyiksa disana seperti satu pekan saja' pikir neji kini berusaha bangkit dari terjatuhnya

"kau lihat, bahkan kau tidak sadar sudah terkena genjutsu dari seorang uchiha karena kesombonganmu itu. dan dengan sikap arogan dengan kemampuan yang tidak seberapa, jangan harap orang-orang disini akan melihatmu" ujar sasuke mendukung perkataan shikamaru

"neji kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya tenten yang khawatir

"ya..sekarang tidak apa-apa" ujar neji

"kau….." ujar lee hendak bertarung dengan sasuke namun hal itu tidak ditanggapi oleh sasuke

"sasuke-kun apakah kau yang melakukan itu" bisik sakura

"bukan, naruto lah yang melakukanya. Bahkan semua orang disini menyangka itu aku karena aku mengaktifkan sharingan milikku, namun serangan barusan bukanlah aku yang melakukannya, itu barusan adalah naruto dengan gerakan tubuhnya dia berhasil mengikat neji yang memperhatikanya secara terus-menerus hingga dia tanpa sadar sudah terjatuh kedalam genjutsu dobe" bisik sasuke

"apakah naruto sudah sekuat itu?" tanya sakura

"hm….dia itu bodoh soal teori, tapi jika masalah praktek maka dia sangat mengerti" ujar sasuke

Setelah pertarungan kecil dan juga perselisihan, akhirnya datang seorang jonin dengan beberapa anak buahnya dengan asap yang menyelimuti mereka sehingga kini terlihatlah wajah para jonin itu.

"aku adalah ibiki, komandan pasukan introgasi" ujar seseorang berbicara dibalik asap sehingga saat dia muncul kini terlihatlah seorang jonin yang penuh dengan luka diwajahnya.

"baiklah selamat datang saya sampaikan mewakili hokage ke 3 untuk para peserta ujian chunin kali ini. Baiklah dalam ujian kali ini saya akan memberikan kertas soal berisi 9 pertanyaan dan kalian diwajibkan untuk mengisi pertanyaan tersebut dengan benar. Dan ingat barang siapa yang ketahuan mencontek akan segera dikeluarkan atau didiskualisifikasi sehingga tidak hanya dia tapi juga team nya juga akan ikut keluar dari ujian. Jadi berbanggalah kalian menjadi seorang shinobi. Waktu kalian dalam ujian babak pertama ini tidak lah lama, karena kalian harus menjawabnya dengan benar sehingga poin kalian akan tinggi. Tapi jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang mendapatkan hasil 0 maka kalian bertiga tidak akan lulus, sehingga semuanya tidak diperbolehkan untuk saling membagi informasi apapun. Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya ibiki

Setelah mengatakan itu, ibiki bertanya dengan jelas kepada siswa sehingga semua orang diam karena sudah mengerti tentang peraturan yang ada di ujian babak pertama ini.

"baiklah, kalian silahkan isis semua soal yang akan dibagikan panitia, dan jangan membukanya sebelum waktunya dibuka. Dan kalian semua tidak akan bisa mencontek karena akan ada 10 jonin yang mengawasi kalian, jadi berusahalah menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Baiklah semuanya sudah menerima soal. Jadi silahkan kerjakan" ujar ibiki memberikan komando

Setelah itu semua peserta ujian kini bersama-sama melakukan yang terbaik dan langsung dapat kejuttan ketika sang jonin melempar kunai kearah meja seorang peserta sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"kau dan team mu keluar" ujar jonin itu

Semua orang melihat hal itu sehingga mereka langsung ngeri dan tidak berfikir untuk mencuri informasi dari teman lainya.

"43 dan team nya" ujar juri

"nomor 29, 80,….36" banyak sekali semua peserta yang di keluarkan karena ketahuan mencontek.

'sial bagaimana ini, aku sering membaca tapi bukan yang seperti ini yang aku baca'pikir naruto mencengkram kepalanya

"naruto-kun, kau bisa melihat milik ku jika mau" bisik hinata yang duduk di dekat naruto menyodorkan jawabannya

'sial, kenapa juga hinata duduk di dekat ku, bisa-bisa ini akan menjadi masalah jika ketahuan' pikir naruto sehingga dalam sekejap sebuah keterkejutan terlihat diwajah naruto.

'jika ketahuan, jadi ini hanya soal mencari informasi' pikir naruto setelah melihat soal yang tidak masuk akal sehingga membuat naruto melihat jawaban hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Namun untuk mengelabuhi juri dia melakukan tindakan yang seperti orang kebingungan dan berpura-pura ingin mencari celah untuk mencontek padahal dia sama sekali tidak melihat jawaban siapa-siapa.

Setelah sekitar satu jam akhirnya waktu kini sudah hampir habis dalam beberapa detik lagi sehingga ibiki langsung mengangkat tangannya dan

"ujian nya selesai" ujar ibiki sehingga semua peserta mengakhiri semua kegiatan menulisnya sehingga membauat beberapa peserta jadi tegang melihat kesekelilingnya karena sudah banyak yang keluar atau didiskualisifikasi.

"baiklah sekarang saya akan membacakan soal yang ke 10, tapi sebelum itu saya ingin bertanya kepada kalian, siapa yang merasa masih ragu dengan kemampuannya silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini, karena jika kalian gugur dalam ujian ini kalian tidak akan dapat mengikuti ujian genin pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, jadi sebaiknya jika kalian masih meragukan kemampuan kalian silahkan keluar dan kalian bisa mengikuti ujian pada tahun depan." Ujar ibiki

Setelah itu kini mulai berdiri beberapa anak yang memiliki keyakinan diri sangat rendah sehingga membuat mereka mengajukan diri untuk keluar dan satu demi satu mereka keluar. Melihat semua peserta masih meragukan keyakinannya, naruto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab akhirnya tunjuk tangan.

"heh…dengarkan aku, tidak masalah jika aku akan tetap menjadi genin selamanya, karena aku akan menjadi genin terkuat sepanjang masa, lagi pula akan hebat jika seorang hokage terlahir dari seorang genin. Hm..ya seorang genin menjadi hokage itu akan menarik" ujar naruto menepuk dadanya

Mendengar perkataan naruto, semua peserta mulai kembali yakin dengan dirimereka sendiri dan semua itu berkat naruto, namun mereka semua tidak tau naruto melakukan itu agar dia bisa bertarung dengan banyak orang sehingga dia bisa melihat kemampuannya saat ini.

"baiklah akan aku tanya sekali lagi, masih adakah yang belum yakin pada dirinya dan memilih untuk keluar. Akan aku beri waktu 5 detik. 4,….3,….2,….1. baiklah waktu kalian habis, semua peserta yang masih berada di dalam ruangan semuanya lulus menuju ke tahap berikutnya" ujar ibiki

"lalau pertanyaan ke 10 nya?" tanya sakura

"ini adalah soal ke sepuluh sakura dank au sudah menjawabnya dengan tindakanmu" ujar sasuke

"kalian benar, tekadang sebuah informasi sangat berbahaya jika tehua dari musuh sehingga kalian harus berhati-hati jika ingin mendapatkan informasi dari musuh sehngga kalian tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang dapat mengakibatkan semua team kalian menjadi korban" ujar ibiki kini membuka ikat kepalanya sehingga semua orang terkejut melihat kepala ibiki yang penuh dengan luka.

"jadi aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian" ujar ibiki

Sementara naruto hanya tesenyum melihat masih banyak orang yang bertahan sehingga membuat naruto sangat senang hingga cakra miliknya sangat berkobar walau tidak dilepas begitu saja.

'ini akan seru' ujar naruto

Setelah itu, secara mengejutkan datang seseorang wanita yang mendobrak jendela sehingga membuat kerusakan disana sini namun semua itu hilang saat wanita itu membuka dan menempelkan selembar poster yang mana bahwa dia adalah seorang penguji pada babak selanjutnya.

"baiklah, aku adalah mitarashi anko, dan aku adalah penguji kalian dibabak ke 2. Wah ternyata masih banyak juga ya yang bertahan" ujar anko menyindir ibiki

"ya, diluar dugaanku" ujar ibiki

"baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan ruangan ini dan menuju ke tempat dimana ujian chunin babak selanjutnya dilakukan" ujar anko

"yeh…woy sasuke kita akan menjadi chunin dengan begini. Sepertinya ujian selanjutnya akan seru dan menantang" ujar naruto berteriak dengan mengangkat tangannya

"kau terlalu bersemangat dobe" ujar sasuke melihat naruto yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan ujian bertarung

"heh..bocah sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak tertekan dengan aura disini, apakah kau begitu tangguhnya sehingga tidak merasa gentar dengan orang-orang disini" ujar anko

"ya ada beberapa orang yang membuat ku merinding dengan niat memunuhnya. Tapi itu semua kalah dengan rasa senangku saat ini. Hahahahaha… ujar naruto menekan pinggang sambil tertawa sehingga sebelum tertawa itu selesai sakura dengan sedikit keras memukul kepala naruto hingga benjol.

"aw…sakur apa yang kau lakukan, menyerang disaat belum waktunya itu tidak baik. Bagaimana jika aku tewas oleh pukulan mu?" tanya naruto

"hahaha…sepertinya angkatan tahun ini sama sekali tidak menganggap serius ujian kali ini" ujar anko

"apa yang kau bicara kan anko-san, dalam segala hal aku adalah orang yang paling serius. Walau kelihatan nya aku santai, tapi orang dari negri rumput itu sangat membuat aku merinding. Namun untuk menutupi hal itu aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan agar cakra dinginnya tidak masuk kedalam kulitku" ujar naruto yang merupakan seorang penggunaka sensor khusus kini bisa merasakan niat jahat dari seseorang diantara mereka dan itu benar-benar jahat.

"ho..jadi begitu, kau menutupi semua keseriusanmu dengan bercanda" ujar anko kini mulai meninggalkan ruangan ujian babak pertama diikuti oleh semua peserta

Sementara itu, ibiki kini mengambil semua kertas ujian yang dituli peserta sehingga dia bisa melihat sebenarnya berapa peserta yang memang mengerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi ada sebuah kertas yang membuat ibiki terkejut, karena tidak satupun dari pertanyaan itu dapat di isinya sehingga ibiki hanya tersenyum renyah.

'uzumaki naruto, dia anak yang lihai dan cerdik. Dia anak yang menarik, mungkin dengan hal itu dia akan mampu mendapatkan semau keinginannya suatu saat nanti' pikir ibiki melihat lembar jawaban yang mash kosong dari lembar ujian milik naruto

Sementara itu, kini diperjalanan naruto berdekatan dengan teamnya dan mulai berbicara dengan santai.

"teme, berapa soal yang kau isi dalam ujian tadi" bisik sasuke

"semuanya," ujar sasuke

"aku hanya 8 soal" ujar sakura

"hahaha…kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, aku sama sekali tidak mengisi lembar jawabanku" bisik naruto cengengesan

"apa!" teriak sakura dan sasuke

"hehe…" ujar naruto memeletkan lidahnya kearah sasuke dan sakura yang kini menjdi pusat perhatian

"dobe, kenapa kau melakukan itu, kau membahayakan kami tau" ujar sasuke

"tenang saja, kita sudah melewatinya sekarang, mungkin ibiki-san akan kesal, tapi mungkin juga dia akan kagum dengan kemampuanku" bisik naruto

"ehm…anko-san dimana kita akan melaksanakan ujian babak ke 2?" tanya naruto mendekat kearah anko

"oh…kau, kita akan melaksanankan ujian di hutan kematian" ujar anko

"oh…hutan yang menurut legenda diciptakan oleh teknik hokage pertama itu ya" ujar naruto

"itu bukan hanya legenda tapi kenyataan bahwa hokage pertama yang menciptakan hutan ini sehingga aku menjadikan tempat ini rumahku" ujar anko

"elemen kayu yang mengesankan, aku jadi ingin membaca tentang tuan pertama jika sudah ada kesempatan nanti" ujar naruto

"elemen kayu dikatakan elemen yang sangat kuat bahkan tidak dapat diturunkan pada generasi selanjutnya seperti kekkai lainnya, sehingga jika ada seorang pengguna elemen kayu maka mereka dapat dipastikan sudah mencangkok sel tuan pertama pada tubuh mereka" ujar anko

"tapi elemen kayu adalah gabungan dari 2 elemen tanah dan air, jadi jika kita memiliki kedua jenis perubahan cakra itu maka tidak menutup kemungkinan kita bisa membangkitkan elemen kayu juga kan?" tanya naruto

"mungkin saja, tapi elemen kayu membutuh kan banyak cakra untuk mengendalikannya, karena dia menciptakan sebuah makhluk hidup sehingga jutsu itu harus diberi makan untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup, namun dalam kasus hutan kematian karena sudah lama dan bisa bertahan hidup maka mereka hidup dengan kondisi yang abnormal" ujar anko kini sudah berhenti didepan pintu masuk ke dalam hutan kematian

"wowww…teme aku ingin memiliki kemampuan ini, ini sangat luar biasa" ujar naruto kagum dengan hutan kematian yang terbuat dari sebuah jutsu

"hahaha…kau lucu sekali bocah, bahkan saudara dari tuan pertama yaitu tuan ke 2 saja tidak mampu menguasai elemen kayu apalagi kau yang bukan siapa-siapa" ujar anko dan ditertawakan banyak orang dari konoha

"heh…seorang shinobi itu menyembunyikan kemampuannya dibelakang agar sebagai senjata kejutan untuk musuhnya, jadi aku harap jika aku lulus jangan terkejutya dengan semua teknik yang akan aku perlihatkan pada desa konoha dan dunia shinobi ini" ujar naruto kini mencari tempat duduk yang cukup jauh, namun sebelum terlalu jauh, anko dengan sengaja menyerang naruto dengan kunai sehingga kini naruto dengan sigap menangkap kunai itu namun karena beberapa alasan naruto membiarkan tubuhnya tergores sehingga membuat beberapa tetes darah terlihat disana.

"kau sudah terluka dengan serangan seperti itu, bagai mana kau akan membuat dirimu berhasil dalam ujian kali ini. Dengar ujian kali ini tidak ada peraturan, hanya kalian diwajibkan untuk mengumpulkan gulungan langit dan bumi dan membawanya kemenara di tengah hutan dan ingat jangan membukanya sebelum sampai ke bangunan itu. dan waktu kalian 5 hari dan diperbolehkan saling menyerang dan membunuh. Oleh karena itu sebelum mendapatkan gulungan yang harus kalian bawa, kalian diminta mengisi polmulir siap mati dan konoha tidak akan ikut campur dan bertanggung jawab atas kematian kalian. Jadi silahkan kesana dan ambil gulungan kalian" ujar anko panjang lebar

Setelah itu semua peserta mengambil gulungan yang mereka bawa sehingga satu dan yang lain kini tidak menunjukkan gulungan mereka.

"sasuke, aktifkan sharingan milikmu, dan lihat siapa yang sangat bernafsu pada kita dalam ujian babak ke 2 ini" ujar naruto

sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga membuat beberapa shinobi kini menatapnya dengan ganas, namun naruto sangat tahu bahwa ada seorang shinobi dari tadi hanya tersenyum licik melihat sasuke dengan shaaringan dimatanya.

"kami memiliki gulungan langit, siapa yang memiliki gulungan bumi silahkan mencari kami jika mau" ujar naruto

Sehingga semua orang yang melihat gulungan langit milik naruto kini menatapnya dengan horror dan membuat suasan menjadi dingin.

'bocah bodoh, dia akan menjadi target dari shinobi lain' pikir anko

"sasuke, kita akan menghadapi beberapa shinobi dari ame, jadi sebaiknya kita gunakan bunshinku saja, karena mereka menggunakan boneka untuk menyerang musuh" bisik naruto

"kenapa tidak menghadapinya langsung?" tanya sakura dan dibalas persetujuan dari sasuke

"tidak perlu, mereka hanya ingin melemahkan kita dengan bonekanya" ujar naruto sehingga sasuke dan sakura setuju dengan cara naruto

Setelah itu semua peserta kini berbaris di depan pintu yang berbeda sehingga mereka akan bertemu setelah beberapa saat mereka berlari.

"baiklah ujian babak ke 2 dimulai" ujar anko sehingga membuat semua orang kini masuk kedalam hutan kematian dan membuat banyak suara langkah kaki, namun team 7 konoha sama sekali tidak melakukan gerakan sehingga membuat dirinya kini tertinggal.

"ada apa bocah, apakah kau mendadak takut masuk kedalam hutan ini? Tanya anko

"tidak kami hanya ingin memastikan kami berhasil sampai disana dalam waktu satu hari saja" ujar naruto kini berjalan dengan santai diikuti oleh temannya. Dan setelah beberapa langkah naruto membuat 3 buah chibunshin untuk berjalan lebih dulu

"bos apa yang kami perlu lakukan?" tanya sang bunshin

"lakukan hange seperti kami berdua" ujar sasuke dan sakura

"itu mudah, tusstt..kini terlihatlah duplikat dari sasuke dan sakura

"selanjutnya kalian berjalan kearah depan dan lawan beberapa shinobi disana yang ingin menyerang kita" ujar naruto kini duduk dengan santai di dekat pintu masuk

"baiklah bos, kami pergi" ujar sang bunshin kini menghilang dan kini tinggal tiga orang itu didekat pintu masuk.

"selanjutnya kita menunggu beberapa jam, karena akan ada pertarungan di dalam sana" ujar naruto kini hanya duduk dan menunggu

"dobe sebaiknya kita menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengatur strategi" ujar sasuke

"benar, kau buatlah strategi untuk kita dan sakura bantu sasuke untuk hal itu, karena aku harus berkonsentrasi mengirimkan cakra pada bunshinku" ujar naruto kini sudah duduk bersila dan membuat tubuhnya kini memasuki pose meditasi

sementara anko dan team panitia melihat kelakuan team ini hanya tersenyum karena hanya duduk santai sementara team lainnya kini sudah mulai bertarung karena sudah terdengar beberapa kali ledakan di dalam hutan.

"bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah menyelesaikan strategi kita?" tanya naruto

"ya, akan aku ceritakan sekarang" ujar sasuke

"jangan sekarang, kau ceritakan saja di perjalanan, karena kita sudah waktunnya akan muncul" ujar naruto kini bergegas menuju ketempat bunshinnya diikuti oleh sasuke dan sakura.

Sementara itu, kini ke 3 bunshin naruto yang kini dihadapi oleh team ame kini sedang terdesak, bagaiman tidak, lawan yang sudah dipotong menjadi dua kini bisa menjadi musuh sehingga semakin banyak naruto dan teamnya memotong semakin banyak lawannya sehingga kini mereka sudah terkepung dan akhirnya mereka bertiga kini terpukul mundur sehingga membuat para shinobi ame menunjukkan diri mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"tidak sehebat seperti yang ia bicarakan beberapa saat yang lalu" ujar salah seorang dari 3 shinobi ame itu.

"ya, hanya dengan satu jutsumu saja dia sudah kalah, ini sangat mengecewakan" ujar temannya

Crass…crass….sebuah tebasan kini terlihat hanya kilatan cahaya sehingga dalam sekejap naruto dan sasuke kini sudah memotong tubuh dua orang yang berbicara itu sehingga temannya yang hanya diam kini tampak membatu.

"kalian sama sekali tidak layak di sebut shinobi jika hanya bertarung dengan boneka seperti itu" ujar naruto

"lagi pula shinobi selalu waspada dan tidak akan menurunkan kewaspadaannya" tambah sasuke

"dimana gulungan milik kalian?"tanya sakura kini sudah mencengkram kerah baju genin itu

"ini ambillah, tapi jangan bunuh aku" ujar nya dengan gemetar

"ya aku tidak akan membunuhmu" ujar sakura melepaskan genin itu namun naruto dengan cepat memotong tubuh genin itu hingga tewas

"naruto bodoh, kau jangan bersikap sadis depan wanita tau" ujar sakura memukul naruto

"ya, aku tidak tahan saja dengan mereka bertiga beraninya main belakang" ujar naruto kini medekati ketiga mayat itu

"mau apa kau dengan mayat itu?" tanya sakura

"aku akan mengambil apa saja yang mereka bawa" ujar naruto kini mulai melucuti semua persenjataan genin amegakure itu

"sasuke ambil gulungan ini dan kau saja yang menyimpannya" ujar naruto

"kenapa tidak kau saja dan menyipannya di fuin mu" ujar sasuke

"aku akan menyimpan milik kita, dan milik orang lain akan kita pisahkan agar kita bisa selamat dari semua serangan yang tidak teduga dari musuh. Dan jika musuh menanyakan gulungan milik kita maka kita akan menunjukkan gulungan yang dibawa sasuke karena kita sudah kehilangan gulungan milik kita yang asli" ujar naruto

"tapi apakah itu boleh?' tanya sakura

"tentu saja, peraturannya hanya membawa gulungan bumi dan langit ke menara di tengah hutan jadi tidak masalah jika itu milik orang lain" ujar naruto

"kau benar dobe, aku akan membawa yang ini" ujar sasuke kini menyimpannya di kantong ninjanya

Setelah itu hari kini mulai beranjak gelap, naruto dan team nya kini mencari tempat mereka untuk berteduh sehingga naruto menyarankan dibawah akar pohon karena mereka tidak perlu untuk membuat tenda dan hanya mencari makan saja dan itu bisa saja di pinggir aliran sungai.

"naruto kita akan bergantian mencari makan dan berjaga disini agar kita semua aman, dan jika ada kemungkinan peniru masuk kedalam team kita maka kita membutuhkan seseorang sebuah sandi untuk itu, jadi mari kita lakukan kerja sama team kita" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, aku akan berjaga disini terlebih dahulu dank au sebaiknya mencari makanan untuk kita agar kita memiliki stamina beberapa hari kedepan" ujar naruto

Setelah itu sasuke berpisah dengan team nya untuk mencari makan terlebih dahulu untuk teamnya dan naruto menjadi penjaga disana sehingga membuat pertahanan team itu sedikit melemah dan membuat penyerangan mereka pun sedikit berkurang. Namun semua berjalan lancar saat sasuke meninggal kan team nya hingga dia kembali lagi sehingga team 7 bisa makan dengan dengan tenang dan tidur dengan nyenyak, namun tidak pada saat naruto meninggalkan team 7 karena saat itulah seseorang menyamar menjadi naruto sehingga pertempuran terjadi disana, namun berkat sasuke akhirnya mereka mendapatkan gulungan yang kedua untuk mereka. setelah kepulangan naruto ke team nya, naruto di omeli oleh sakura yang mengatakan naruto sangat terlambat karena hampir saja mereka tewas dibunuh oleh team genin lainya dan berkat sasuke kini semuanya beres.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 6

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Setelah itu sasuke berpisah dengan team nya untuk mencari makan terlebih dahulu untuk teamnya dan naruto menjadi penjaga disana sehingga membuat pertahanan team itu sedikit melemah dan membuat penyerangan mereka pun sedikit berkurang. Namun semua berjalan lancar saat sasuke meninggal kan team nya hingga dia kembali lagi sehingga team 7 bisa makan dengan dengan tenang dan tidur dengan nyenyak, namun tidak pada saat naruto meninggalkan team 7 karena saat itulah seseorang menyamar menjadi naruto sehingga pertempuran terjadi disana, namun berkat sasuke akhirnya mereka mendapatkan gulungan yang kedua untuk mereka. setelah kepulangan naruto ke team nya, naruto di omeli oleh sakura yang mengatakan naruto sangat terlambat karena hampir saja mereka tewas dibunuh oleh team genin lainya dan berkat sasuke kini semuanya beres.

#skip#

Hari ke empat ujian chunin babak ke 2 sehingga naruto dan team nya kini sudah menyelesaikan lebih dari ¾ perjalanan, namun ada sebuah insiden meneimpa mereka dalam perjalanan tersebut, mereka diserang oleh seseorang yang ditakutkan oleh naruto selama ini sehingga membuat naruto dan team nya kini lumpuh total, bagaimana tidak karena sesuatu hal naruto kini sedang pingsan karena jutsu fuin yang dikeluarkan orochimaru sedangkan sasuke kini sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri karena dia kini terkena tanda kutukan dari orochimaru. Dan kerena hal itu team sasuke kini menjadi sasaran empuk bagi team genin lain nya sehingga membuat sakura yang biasanya bertarung digaris belakang harus bertarung digaris depan sehingga membuat beberapa luka ditubuhnya dan membuat rambut yang dia sayangi kini harus dia potong sendiri dengan kunai di tangan nya. Namun perlawanan sakura hanya sampai disana karena sakura sama sekali bukan tandingan genin otogakure itu, namun kesadaran sasuke dan naruto membuat semua jalan cerita itu menjadi berbeda karena mereka berdua menghalau musuh sehingga musuh memilih pergi ketimbang mati konyol melawan naruto dan sasuke yang setengah sadar itu.

Setelah istirahat beberapa jam akhirnya kesadaran sasuke dan naruto kembali sepenuhnya dan kini mereka hanya mengumpat karena tidak berhasil merawat sakura hingga ujian selanjutnya.

"sakura maaf tentang rambutmu, aku tahu kau sangat sayang dengan rambutmu itu, tapi aku berjanji nanti jika bertemu dengan mereka di ujian selanjutnya akan ku habisi mereka tanpa ampun" ujar naruto kini melihat jari tangannya yang kini sudah terdapat kobaran api

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sakura

"orang itu, yang menyerang kita barusan adalah shinobi kelas atas, namun aku dapat mengerti kenapa ia kemari untuk mengikuti ujian ini, dia ingin mengambil sasuke dari desa konoha dan untuk itu dia menanamkan tanda kutukan pada teme" ujar naruto kini melepas bajunya dan memunculkan sebuah symbol disana

"apa itu?" tanya sakura dan sasuke

"ini segel kyubi, dan orang itu berhasil merusak system segelnya dengan mengunci segel genap dengan segel ganjil, jadi aku harus membakar segel ganjil nya. Ahkkk…." ujar naruto kini menghentakkan tangannya sehingga sebuah jeritan kini terdengar dari mulut naruto hingga dia terjatuh dengan dada terlebih dahulu mendarat.

"sial kau orochmaru,…..akan aku balas kau nanti" ujar naruto kini berusaha duduk meski tubuhnya masih sakit

"jadi orang yang menyerang kita tadi adalah orochimaru yang salah satu sanin itu?" tanya sasuke pada naruto

"ya, dasar bedebah sialan, dia mungkin sedang mencari tubuh baru untuk nya atau untuk percobaannya" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah tanda kutukan milik sasuke

"jadi aku sudah menjadi targetnya untuk tubuhnya" ujar sasuke

"ya, tapi aku yakin dia ingin mengambil alih tubuh uchiha mu dengan sebuah teknik rahasia miliknya" ujar naruto kini berjalan menuju kearah aliran air sehingga membuat naruto menceburkan diri keair agar bisa lebih segar dari kondisi sebelumnya.

"sasuke, sakura mari kita pergi menuju kemenara. Ini adalah hari terakhir kita disini, jadi mari kita masuk kemenara itu dengan bangga" ujar naruto kini sudah kembali seperti semula

Naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini bersama-sama menuju kearah menara sehingga mereka kini berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mereka. namun dalam perjalanan ada-ada saja yang mengganggu mereka sehingga naruto dengan senang menghabisi mereka semua dengan semua senjatanya, bahkan naruto sama sekali tidak menggunakan ninjutsu melawan para genin itu. karena akibat bertarung dengan orochimaru cakra sasuke dan naruto belumlah kembali seperti semula walau sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dengan masuknya naruto, sasuke dan sakura kemenara di tengah hutan kematian mereka dapat dipastikan lolos menuju ke babak berikutnya sehingga membuat mereka lega. Namun ada beberapa hal yang menjadi tanda tanya mereka, kenapa harus dibuka di dalam menara? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dalam perjalanan mereka kemenara ini.

"sakura, mari kita buka gulungan milik kita" ujar sasuke

"ya, dalam hitungan ke 3" ujar naruto dan mereka pun menyamakan suara dan akhirnya mereka membuka dua buah gulungan itu sehingga mengakibatkan banyak asap yang muncul disana.

"yo…kalian bertiga selamat atas keberhasilan kalian" ujar suara yang tidak asing di telinga naruto, sasuke dan sakura

"kakashi sensei, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya naruto

"entahlah, namun sepertinya kalian berhasil masuk ke babak selanjutnya ya. Selamat, kalian hanya memiliki beberapa menit untuk istirahat lalu kalian akan bertarung lagi dalam ujian kali ini" ujar kakashi hendak pergi

"kakashi sensei, kami barusan di perjalanan melawan orochimaru dan sasuke berhasil terkena serangan dari nya dan mendapatkan tanda kutukan itu" ujar naruto menunjukkan tanda yang ada di bahu sasuke

"oh…jadi begitu, baiklah aku akan menyegelnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelum itu kamu harus tahu menyegel bukan berarti tidak bisa lepas" ujar kakashi mengajak sasuke kini kesebuah ruangan untuk melakukan ritual penyegelan.

Setelah kepergian sasuke, naruto dan sakura kini hanya menunggu di sebuah ruangan yang kini sudah mulai ramai, ya walau saat mereka datang sudah banyak yang masuk kemari tapi kini semuanya seperti sangat penuh hingga kini sangat banyak orang yang berbaris di hadapan naruto dan sakura.

"selamat kalian berhasil, silahkan masuk kedalam barisan" ujar panitia kini memerintahkan naruto dan sakura untuk masuk barisan

"maaf tapi teman kami tadi ada keperluan jadi dia sedang ke belakang, apakah tidak masalah?" tanya naruto

"ya, asalkan dia ada dalam ruangan ini maka tidak masalah" ujar panitia itu

Setelah beberapa saat berbaris, akhirnya sasuke memasuki ruangan itu dan masuk kedalam barisan naruto, dan saat-saat genting tiba dimana hitungan mundur di teriakkan dan akhirnya ujian chunin babak ke 2 selesai dengan beberapa team yang masuk kedalam ujian babak selanjutnya. Kebanyakan team yang masuk adalah team dari desa konoha yang terdiri dari team 9, team 8, team 7, team 10 dan beberapa team lainya. Sedangkan dari suna ada satu team yang masuk yaitu team sabaku bersaudara dan ada satu team dari otogakure dan tidak ada perwakilan dari desa takigakure yang masuk kedalam ujian kali ini.

"baiklah, saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian semua, karena kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik dan sangat bersemangat dalam ujian kali ini. Namun sangat disayangkan, karena jumlah yang sangat banyak maka kami melakukan penyeleksian kembali pada babak ini jadi babak final akan di selenggarakan bulan depan dari sekarang, jadi untuk lawan kalian akan ditentukan oleh monitor diatas, jadi yang namanya di panggil silahkan maju dan bertarung. Tentu saja dengan wasit yang menjadi raja dalam ujian kali ini. Baiklah mari kita mulai saja ujian babak ke 3 ini" ujar hokage kini mundur beberapa langkah.

"baiklah saya adalah juri dari ujian babak ke 3 ini. Nama saya adalah hayate Yang namanya tertera dalam monitor silahkan masuk ke lapangan dan yang belum dipanggil silahkan kembali ke atas untuk menyaksikan pertandingan" ujar wasit

Pertarungan pertama terjadi untuk sasuke dan seorang genin dari konoha juga, dengan kemampuan menyerap cakra yang dimiliki oleh lawannya, sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan ninjutsu sehingga dia menggunakan taijtsu untuk mengalahkan lawannya, namun karena beberapa hal dia kesulitan untuk mengalahkan musuh nya. Apalagi saat tanda kutukan yang dia terima dari orochimaru kambuh sehingga membuat sasuke harus mati-matian mengalahkan lawanya sehingga membuat dirinya harus menggunakan teknik yang sebenar nya tidak ingin dia tunjukkan karena teknik ini dia curi dari lee yang merupakan genin dari team 9.

"itu orarengge, lee apakah kau pernah bertarung dengan bocah itu?" tanya gai

"ya sensei" jawab lee

"jangan menggunakan teknik seperti itu untuk pertarungan yang sia-sia lee, mereka pengguna sharingan dapat meniru kemampuan lawan jika mereka mau" ujar gai

"tapi aku sangat lama berlatih untuk bisa melakukannya, kenapa dia bisa semudah itu?" tanya lee

"itu berkat sharingan miliknya" ujar gai

Sementara sasuke terus bertarung dengan lawannya hingga akhirnya dia bisa menumbangkan sang musuh dengan teknik yang dia curi dari lee.

"baiklah pemenang dari pertarungan pertama adalah sasuke uchiha" ujar wasit

Setelah itu pertarungan berlanjut hingga nama naruto kini terlihat di layar monitor dan lawannya adalah anggota team 8 yaitu kiba.

"uzumak naruto vs kiba inozuka" panggil wasit

Naruto yang namanya dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan langsung melompot kebawah hingga membuat beberapa genin disana terkejut, karena ketinggian dari tempat menonton dan tanah itu cukup tinggi, namun tanpa di duga oleh semua orang, saat kaki naruto menginjak tanah sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara.

'dia kuat, kiba sangat kecil kemungkinan menang melawan dia' pikir kurenai sebagai pembimbing kiba

"sensei, apakah kiba-kun akan baik-baik saja?" tanya hinata

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya kurenai

" aku adalah orang yang mungkin paling mengetahui kemampuan naruto-kun kecuali teman satu team nya, dan aku tau naruto-kun itu sangat gila dalam bertarung, sasuke saja tidak akan menang dengan mudah melawannya, tapi kalau kiba-kun aku ragu bisa menang" ujar hinata

"ya, dari cara dia mendarat dan tidak menimbulkan suara, itu adalah sebuah teknik membunuh yang hebat, apakah kalian pernah melawan naruto?" tanya kurenai

"kiba-kun dan shino-kun pernah bertanding melawannya dulu, dan naruto-kun kalah untuk beberapa kali pertandingan. Namun semakin lama semakin sulit menjatuhkan naruto-kun hingga sekarang kiba-kun dan shino-kun sudah sering di kalahkan oleh naruto" ujar hinata

"ya sensei, naruto berkembang dengan cepat dan tidak kami duga, dan aku rasa ada sesuatu yang dikejarnya" ujar shino

"ya, mungkin itu adalah motivasi untuk nya. Tapi apa atau siapa yang memotivasinya?" tanya kurenai

Sementara itu, kiba kini menyusul naruto masuk kedalam arena pertandingan dengan cara yang sama, namun perbedaannya adalah suara yang ditimbulkan saat mendarat terdenar jelas saat kiba mendarat.

'perbedaan kekuatan yang terlalu jauh, bahkan dengan cara mendarat saja dapat dipastikan naruto yang akan menang' pikir semua jonin disana

"naruto….hajar kiba hingga menyerah…."teriak sakura dari atas podium

"kau berisik sakura, naruto tidak akan kalah dengan mudah, lagi pula kau tahu kemampuan naruto kan" ujar sasuke menutup telinga akibat teriakan sakura

"ya kamu benar sasuke-kun, sakura sudah pindah kelain hati, jadi hanya ada aku sekarang" ujar ino kini melekat di tangan kiri sasuke

"pig,….jangan main-main dengan ku" ujar sakura kini mengambil tangan kanan sasuke

"kalian berdua jangan berisik, jika tidak mau aku tinggalkan" ujar sasuke kini beranjak ke belakang untuk duduk

Sementara itu, naruto kini hanya melihat tatapan dari semua orang yang hadir sehingga naruto langsung terfokus pada gara yang ada disana sehingga membuat gara gemetar ingin segera bertarung.

'sial, kenapa uzumaki itu malah menantang gara.' Pikir kankuro melihat naruto yang menatap tajam gara

"baiklah pertarungan antara kiba inozuka vs naruto uzumaki sekarang dimulai" ujar wasit sehingga naruto dan kiba langsung bertarung dengan kemampuan penuh mereka. naruto yang biasanya bertarung satu lawan satu dengan kiba sangat mudah mengalahkan kiba hingga kiba jatuh terpental kebelakang.

"kau selalu kuat seperti biasa naruto, tapi kau selalu menang saat melawan aku sendiri tapi jika aku berdua itu berbeda" ujar kiba kini memanggil akamaru

Pertarungan setelah kiba memanggil akamaru jauh berbeda saat dia bertarung sendiri. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh kiba dan akamaru sehingga membuat naruto harus terkena serangan itu bertubi-tubi.

"ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin naruto bisa terluka separah itu melawan kiba" ujar sasuke yang melihat dari podium

"penggunaan senjata rahasia membuat posisi terbalik sehingga naruto kesulitan untuk menghalau serangan kiba" ujar kakashi

"tapi dengan maniak bertarung sepertinya tidak mungkin dia bisa terluka seperti itu" ujar sasuke

"ya, sasuke-kun benar sensei, naruto itu maniak bertarung di team kita. Tapi kenapa dia bisa terdesak seperti itu?" tanya sakura

"sakura sasuke kemari sebentar" ujar kakashi membisikkan sesuatu pada sasuke dan sakura

"ah…." Dengan ekspresi terkejut dari sakura dan sasuke membuat beberapa orang penasaran namun tidak untuk para jonin.

"banarkah begitu, tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini?" bisik sasuke

"untuk merubah pendapat penonton" ujar kakashi bergumam

Kembali kepertarungan naruto dan kiba dimana kini posisi kiba sedang berada diatas angin karena semua serangan yang di tujukan kenaruto berhasil melesak melukai naruto hingga beberapa luka kini tercipta disana.

'tidak mungkin, kenapa naruto-kun bisa terluka dengan cukup parah seperti ini' pikir hinata

'kiba jangan terlalu senang, dia sedang mengecohmu' pikir shino

"sensei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" gumam hinata

"naruto sedang membuat pertunjukan, menurut data yang diberikan kakashi naruto memiliki kemampuan fuin dan 5 jenis ninjutsu namun karena naruto belum mengunakannya sam sekali dapat dipastikan kiba akan terluka lebih parah dari naruto saat ini" gumam kurenai

"rasakan ini narutoooo…..gatsugaaa…" teriak kiba kini bersama dengan akamaru kini sedang membuat bor dari tubuh mereka berdua dan menyerang naruto tanpa ampun

"sudah cukup kiba, akan ku tunjukkan kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya" ujar naruto kini membuat seal dan

Elemen tanah : dinding taring naga

Kiba yang tidak bisa menghentikan serangannya kini terpaksa membentur dinding yang dibuat oleh naruto, namun dinding itu tidak hanya berfungsi menahan serangan, namun juga menyerang lawan karena di semua sisinya kini tercipta banyak taring dan menyerang kearah kiba dan akamaru sehingga membuat kiba dan akamaru kini terpaksa menghindari serangan naruto.

"apakah hanya segitu kemampuan mu naruto" ujar kiba kini melemparkan sebuah pil kearah akamaru dan menelan pil untuk dirinya sendiri.

'pil untuk pasukan perang, sial dia menggunakan itu' pikir naruto kini melihat akamaru yang berubah menjadi merah

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Elemen petir : katana

Dari tangan kiri dan kanan naruto dia membuat seal tangan secara terpisah dan menciptakan dua jenis cakra yang berbeda sehingga kini terlihatlah sebuah pedang yang terhubung dengan tangannya dan sebuah Kanata yang tercipta dari petir di tangan yang satunya.

"percuma naruto, kau tidak akan menang, GAROGAAAA…" ujar kiba kini melemparkan banyak bom asap pada daerah naruto dan menyerang secara membabi buta. Saat asap itu muncul, namun naruto yang melihat peluang itu langsung mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga dengan asap seperti ini naruto masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dan membuat pertahanan dan serangan balasan untuk kiba.

Semua peserta melihat pertandingan ini sangat tidak seimbang, karena naruto yang mereka ketahui tidak akan memiliki peluang di dalam sana untuk bertahan dari serangan kiba, namun semua peserta terkejut saat asap mulai hilang disana mereka melihat kondisi naruto dan kiba kini sama sekali tidak berubah dari sebelumnya.

"kau melupakan jenis kemampuan ku yang lain kiba" ujar naruto sehingga komentar naruto membuat kurenai terkejut

"sensor, naruto yang dikatakan kakashi memiliki kemampuan sensor milik nona mito uzumaki ternyata tidak salah" ujar kurenai terkejut

"sensor seperti apa itu?" tanya hinata

"sensor dimana semua keinginan jahat yang mengarah padanya dapat dia rasakan, jangankan mengarah padanya yang dikeluarkan diri semua orang pun dia tahu. Jadi dengan memanfaatkan itu dia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui posisi lawannya" ujar kurenai

Melihat kurenai yang berkomentar seperti itu membuat kakashi yang mendengarnya menggelengkan kepala karena kesalahan dalam komentar yang diberikan oleh kurenai.

"ada apa kakashi, apakah yang disampaikan kurenai salah?" tanya asuma

"yo..asuma, lama aku tidak melihat mu, apakah kau berkata sesuatu?" tnya kakashi

"ya, aku bertanya apakah yang dikatakan kurenai salah?" tanya asuma mengulang pertanyaannya

"oh itu, tidak sepenuhnya benar, bahkan bisa salah sama sekali" ujar kakashi

"jadi yang benar?" tanya asuma

"rahasia team, maaf ini rahasia team 7 jadi jangan dicari tahu ya" ujar kakashi

Kembali kepertarungan, dimana kiba dan akamaru kini sedang berdiri jauh dari naruto dengan aliran listrik hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa akamaru?" tanya kiba yang dibalas anggukan akamaru

"sedang apa kalian disana, apakah kalian akan bilang ingin mengalahkan ku lagi dengan cara itu, tidak…serorang shinobi kelas tinggi tidak perlu berbicara untuk menyampaikan pikirannya tapi cukup dengan beradu pukulan saja maka mereka akan mengerti apa yang di inginkan oleh sang lawan." Ujar naruto kini melepas semua jenis ninjutsunya.

"heh…kami tidak akan kalah" ujar kiba kini kembali mengambil posisi menyerang

Jujinbunshin" teriak kiba sehingga akamaru kini naik kepunggung kiba dan berubah menjadi kiba.

"akan kami tunjukkan kemampuan kami yang sebenarnya" ujar kiba kini menyerang dengan cara yang sama pada naruto dengan menggunakan bom asap, namun kali ini naruto tidak tinggal diam.

Elemen angin : tornado

Karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan naruto akhirnya asap itu menghilang terdorong oleh jutsu naruto sehingga serangan kiba bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"kiba, maaf pertarungan yang seru ini harus aku akhiri,kagebunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto kini membuat 5 bunshin

Setiap bunshin naruto kini membuat dua segel tangan secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing. Sehingga seuah persiapan jutsu telah dilakukan.

"kau mau menyerah atau merasakan jutsuku kiba" ujar naruto

"seranglah dari mana saja aku tidak akan kalah" ujar kiba kini sedang bersiap menghindar dan menyerang naruto

Naruto dan semua bunshinnya langsung menyerang dengan full junsu sehingga kiba terkena serangan bertubi-tubi sehingga kurenai dan kakashi langsung menghentikan justu itu di tengah jalan bersama dengan beberapa jonin lainya sehingga naruto yang menyerang hanya duduk bersujut setelah beberapa jutsunya dihentikan.

"maaf aku kelepasan sensei" ujar naruto meminta maaf pada kakashi

"pertarungan dimenangkan oleh naruto uzumaki" ujar wasit sementara kiba kini langsung dibawa pakai tandu, namun

"tunggu dulu, darah kiba sudah menjadi es pada bagian kaki biarkan aku memperbaikinya" ujar naruto kini mendekat kearah kiba dan melakukan seal sehingga kaki kiba yang mulai beku tadi kini kembali seperti semula.

Setelah pertarungan itu, akamaru dan kiba kini mendapatkan perawatan dari suster dan dibawa ke tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu. Setelah kepergian kiba, naruto juga pergi menuju ke balkon untuk beristirahat sehingga kini dia hanya duduk di dekat sasuke.

"dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" ujar sasuke

"heh…kau tidak bisa menikmati kemenangan dengan cara mudah seperti itu sasuke" ujar naruto hanya menyandarikan dirinya pada dinding

"baiklah prtarungan selanjutnya antara hyuga hinata vs hyuga neji" ujar wasit hingga membuat naruto yang mau beristirahat kni terkejut dan membuka matanya hingga membuat sasuke terkejut.

"hinata….sial kenapa harus orang itu yang jadi lawan hinata" ujar naruto

"ada apa?" tanya sasuke

"awas saja kau neji jika kau melikai hinata pada organ fitalnya" ujar naruto

"sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya sakura yang kini penasaran sama dengan sasuke

"panjang ceritanya, tapi intinya neji tidak suka dengan hyuga kalangan atas sehingga neji yang merupakan kalangan bawah sangat ingin bertarung dengan kalangan atas, itulah yang aku katakana tempo hari dimana neji tidak ikut ujian chunin yang lalu bukan karena dia tidak cukup kuat melainkan dia ingin melawan klan hyuga golongan atas" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin, jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya sakura kerena temannya yang lugu sedang dalam bahaya

"tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, tapi mendukung hinata sepenuhnya akan membuat dia akanmenjadi kuat dan ini akan men jadi pengalaman yang bagus untuknya" ujar naruto

Sementara itu dilapangan kini hinata yang lugu kini sedang menghadapi neji yang sangat garang.

"tidak disangka ternyata takdir mempertemukan kita nona hinata" ujar naji

"kak neji….." ucap hinata

"sebaiknya anda menyerah, karena takdir sudah menentukan bahwa aku yang akan menang" ujar neji

"eh…tapi kita kan belum bertarung, kenapa bisa begitu" ujar hinata

"baiklah pertarungan dimulai" ujar hayate

Kedua peserta mengambil posisi yang sama sehingga kini keduanya sedang memejamkan mata dan pada saat yang bersamaan mereka membuka mata.

"byakugan" "byakugan" ujar neji dan hinata bersama-sama kini keduanya siap untuk bertarung dengan serius.

Pertarungan terjadi sangat seru diarena, serangan menggunakan cakra yang berlimpah kini terlihat dan terasa dikulit semua peserta, namun dengan gerakan dan teknik yang sama hanya pengalamanlah yang menjadi penentunya sehingga neji dengan cepat beberapa kali menyarangkan serangan nya kearah hinata dan sukses membuat hinata mundur kebelakang.

"sial dia kena" komen naruto dari podium meremas besi disana

"tenanglah dobe" ujar sasuke

"hinata jangan menyerahhh…..fokuskan pikiranmu" teriak naruto dari podium sehingga hinata yang tadi down kini kembali semangat

'dasar uzumaki sialan, dia tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak akan berbelas kasihan pada nya' pikir neji

' naruto-kun sedang melihatku bertarung, sekarang tidak hanya aku, tapi dia juga sudah melihat ku. Aku akan berusaha….ya aku akan bertahan selama mungkin dan mencoba untuk menang' pikir hinata

Pertarungan dilanjutkan dengan hinata yang menyerang terlebih dahulu dimana dia menyerang neji dengan teknik yang smaa dalam menghindar dan menyerang.

"percuma, takdir mengatakan akulah yang akan menang kali ini hinata" ujar neji sambil menghindari serangan hinata dan membalasnya hingga hinata terpental cukup jauh.

"ohk,,,,ohk….tidak….aku tidak akan menyerah" ujar hinata kini bangkit dengan mulut bersimbah darah

Hinata yang berusaha bangkit tetap memfokuskan penglihatannya ada neji sehingga saat neji menyerangnya dia bisa menghindar dan membalas sehingga neji kini terkena serangan yang tidak dia duga hingga kini dia terdorong cukup jauh kebelakang.

'aku berhasil, focus adalah hal yang utama, naruto-kun telah membantuku' pikir hinata karena berkat focus nya kini dia berhasil menghindar dan membalas serangan neji

"sebuah serangan tidak akan merubah apa pun" ujar neji kini menyerang kearah hinata

Akan tetapi hinatayang sudah semangat kini berhasil menghindari dan menangkis serangan neji walau beberapa berhasil lolos dari pertahanannya namun dia juga berhasil memasukkan serangan ke beberapa tubuh neji sehingga kini neji mundur kebelakang.

"ternyata kau kuat juga ya hinata, akan ku akhiri pertandingan ini" ujar neji

"tidak akan semudah itu, walau harus sekarat atau mati kau tidak akan menang dengan mudah" ujar hinata kini memperlihatkan tekat dimatanya dan menyerang neji

Namun perbedaan pengalaman membuat hinata tidak berkutik karena dengan level kecepatan yang dilakukan oleh neji hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menangkisnya sehingga hinata kembali tersungkur dan mengeluarkan darah.

"sial…..dia melukai aliran cakranya" ujar naruto kini memukul besi yang ia pegang hingga bengkok dan menyisahkan darah disana.

'hinata kau sudah lebih dari yang kuharapkan' pikir kurenai melihat hinata yang berjuang dengan keras.

"ahk…ohk…..aku …aku masih mampu" ujar hinata kini bangkit dengan byakugan dimatanya yang atif

"bagus hinata…..jangan biarkan orang itu mengalahkanmu dengan mudah" ujar naruto kini memberikan semangat pada hinata

"hey kau yang ada disana, jika kau tidak mengetahui kekuatan lawan jangan mencari keberuntungan yang tidak mungkin" ujar neji menunjuk naruto

"cyuh…..seorang hyuga yang terhormat sepertimu membicarakan sebuah keberuntungan dasar tidak berguna. Hinata kau tidak membutuhkan keberuntungan, yang kau butuhkan adalah focus dan focus" ujar naruto

'naruto-kun saja yang memberikanku semangat dan yakin aku bisa dan tidak akan menyerah, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menang, tapi setidaknya aku akan membuat kak neji terluka cukup parah' pikir hinata kini sudah berdiri dengan posisi siap bertarung

"aku siap, seranglah dari mana saja" ujar hinata

"dasar kau ini, kau tidak mengerti batas kekuatan mu hinata" ujar neji kini menyerang hinata sehingga hinata dengan susah payah menangkis dan membalas serangan neji. Dan

Bhoommmm…..suara neji terpental saat naruto menendangnya karena neji berniat menusuk jantung hinata dengan cakra dan beberapa jonin juga ada disana yang menghentikan pergerakan hinata.

"sial, dasar orang tidak tau malu, dengan wanita saja kau berniat membunuh, dimana tekat api mu" ujar naruto kini membawa hinata dalam pelukannya dan membawanya keluar dari arena.

"dokter…..dokter…..cepat bantu aku" ujar naruto kini berlari menuju ke tempat perawatan darurat dimana jika ada pasien yang sekarat

"letakkan disana" ujar dokter itu menunjuk kesebuah kasur

"apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto

"ya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu tapi dia akan baik-baik saja" ujar sang dokter

'hinata, sadarlah aku akan membalaskan dendammu nanti jika bertemu dengan nya'pikir naruto

"naruto-kun…"igau hinata saat dalam keadaan yang tidak sadarnya

"hinata, tenanglah aku ada disini" ujar naruto kini menggenggam tangan hinata

"tenanglah dia akan baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau kembali ke pertandingan karena ujian babak ke 3 akan segera berakhir" ujar dokter itu

Selama naruto mendampingi hinata ternyata pertarungan sudah berlanjut dimana kini lee sedang berhadapan dengan gaara dan saat naruto sampai disana kini terlihatlah lee yang sudah tidak berdaya dan kini ada gai sensei di tengah arena.

"pemenangnya adalah gaara dari sunagakure" ujar hayate

"baiklah ini adalah pertarungan terakhir,yang masuk kedalam ujian selanjutnya pada bulan mendatang adalah.

Uchiha sasuke, shikamaru nara, shino aburame, gaara sabaku, temari sabaku, kankuro sabaku, neji hyuga dan uzumaki naruto. Mereka berdelapan akan bertading pada satu bulan mendatang. Dan lawannya akan ditentukan saat ini juga. Silahkan ambil nomor kalian disini" ujar hayate

"sket untuk pertandingan nanti." Ujar hayate kini membuka sebuah gulungan dan menulis nama dan nomor peserta.

"uzumai naruto pada urutan no 1 melawan hyuga neji pada urutan ke 2, uchiha sasuke pada urutan ke 3 melawan gara sabaku pada urutan ke 4, shino aburame melawan kankuro sabaku, dan shikamaru nara melawan temari sabaku. Itulah lawan kalian dalam ujian final nanti, jadi selama satu bulan ini berlatihlah dengan keras agar kalian tidak kalah dalam pertandingan final" ujar hayate kini pamit dan semua peserta kini pergi menuju ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Selama masa tenggang untuk ujian babak final semua genin tidak diberikan misi kemanapun sehingga membuat naruto dan sasuke mendatangi kakashi untuk berlatih agar mereka bisa memenangkan perlombaan ujian babak final.

"kakashi sensei, apakah kau memiliki sebuah teknik yang bisa kami pelajari untuk ujian chunin mendatang?" tanya naruto

"baiklah aku memiliki sebuah pelajaran tentang sharingan untuk kalian berdua, karena sepengetahuan ku naruto juga memiliki sharingan dan naruto sudah membangkitkan mengekyou sharingan sehingga aku harus menceritakan kelemahan mangekyou yang tidak sempurna itu. karena dibalik kekuatannya ada kelemahan yang terbesar yaitu kau kehilangan penglihatanmu" ujar kakashi

"eehhhh…kenapa resikonya sebesar itu?"tanya naruto

"entahlah, namun menurut sejarah hanya beberapa orang saja yang mempu bertahan hidup dengan mengekyou sharingan tidak sempurna karena mereka sering menggunakannya dan akhirnya mengalami kebutaan, namun hal itu dapat diatasi jika kalian memiliki saudara dan menurut legenda jika mata saudara kalian sama dengan kalian maka jika di trransplantassikan ke mata kalian maka eternal mangekyou sharingan akan muncul, dan itu adalah mangekyou yang terakhir sehingga dapat membuat sharingan kalian tidak akan mengalami kebutaan lagi, kecuali jika kalian menggunakan jutsu terlarang izanagi dan izanami dari klan uchiha yang setiap sekali pakai harus mengorbankan satu mangekyou sharingan atau sharingan" ujar kakashi

"jadi aku harus bagaimana sensei?" tanya naruto

"kau jangan terlalu sering mengunakan mangekyou agar kau bisa bertahan dan untuk sasuke kau bisa membangkitkan eternal mangekyou sharingan jika memiliki mata itachi, namun ini juga berlaku untuk itachi yang dapat memiliki eternal mangekyou sharingan jika berhasil mengambil mata mu. Jadi mari kita melihat kemampuan dari sharingan kalian" ujar kakashi kini menaikkan ikat kepalanya

"kemampuan, jadi setiap mata memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Ini sungguh menarik" ujar naruto berkomentar

"ya, aku pernah dengar bahwa setiap pengguna sharingan memiliki kemampuan khusus mereka masing-masing" ujar sasuke

"baiklah sensei akan menunjukkan kemampuan sharingan mengekyou milik ku" ujar kakashi kini mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan nya

Dengan memfokus kan penglihatannya ke sebuah benda dengan tiba-tiba benda itu kini menghilang dan masuk kedalam sebuah dimensi sehingga membuat naruto dan sasuke tercengang.

"wahhhh…kemana perginya makan siang ku?" tanya naruto heran karena kemampuan kakashi

"kotak bekalmu ada dalam dimensi yang diciptakan oleh mata ku, jadi kalian berlatihlah untuk memiliki kemampuan khusus kalian, kalau sasuke aku memiliki beberapa pandangan melihat dari kemampuan itachi, kau akan memiliki kemampuan dalam mengendalikan genjutsu atau amaterasu sebagaimana itu adalah keahlian itachi juga" ujar kakashi

"kalau aku?" tanya naruto

"maaf, namun dengan mata yang khusus dimiliki hanya olehmu saja aku yakin bahwa adala keistimewaan khusus pada mata mu" ujar kakashi

"bisakah sensei memberikan sedikit pandangan tentang kemampuannya?" tanya naruto

"baiklah, dengan arah tomoe yang sangat banyak seperti itu, hanya ada satu orang yang ku kenal yaitu uchiha shisui yang memiliki 4 arah tomoe, namn kau memiliki 6 arah tomoe, jadi aku kira kau akan lebih ahli dalam genjutsu seperti uchiha shisui" ujar kakashi

"apa jenis genjutsu yang dimiliki oleh shisui uchiha itu, apakah sangat kuat?" tanya naruto

"ya, dia tidak perlu menggunakan kontak mata untuk mengaktifkan genjutsunya, dan semua orang yang terkena genjutsu tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang dalam kendali penguna. Selain itu juga mangekyou sharingan miliknya hanya aktif beberapa decade sekali sehingga jutsu itu sangat hebat." Ujar kakashi

"aku pernah mendengar tentang itu, tapi apa nama dari jutsu itu?" tanya sasuke

"kotoamatsukami" ujar kakashi

"jadi dobe kau berpotensi bisa merusak ingatan orang tanpa disadari oleh orang lain, itu hebat dobe" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, untuk doujutsu kalian hanya itu yang bisa aku jelaskan, dan untuk skil kalian berdua sudah diatas rata-rata, namun untuk sasuke aku akan melatih larimu agar kau bisa lebih cepat dari pasir bocah suna itu, dan akan aku ajarkan chidori padamu" ujar kakashi

"kalau aku?" tanya naruto

"jika kau serius dari awal maka hyuga itu akan tumbang dalam 5 detik, namun jika kau mau bergabung dengan latihan sasuke maka datanglah besok ke bukit dekat gunung disana kami akan latihan disana" ujar kakashi

"tidak, aku akan meminta rekomendasi dari kakek hokage. Mungkin dia mau repot untuk membantuku" ujar naruto kini menghilang dengan cara terbakar

"sial, kau ingin pamer pada ku dobe, akan ku balas kau nanti" ujar sasuke melihat naruto yang tersenyum dengan tubuh yang mulai hancur

Setelah meninggalkan sasuke bersama kakashi, naruto langsung menuju kesebuah tempat diamna dia sering latihan.

'menurut kakashi sensei setiap sharingan memiliki kemampuan khususnya sediri, jadi aku rasa aku juga memiliki kemampuan itu, tapi apa ya'pikir naruto kini mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya

Naruto dengan semangat memfokuskan kemampuan cakranya kemata dan menargatkan beberapa binatang untuk mengetes kemampuan matanya.

"kotoamatsukami" ujar naruto kini membuat kontak mata dengan hewan itu dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tunduk pada naruto, namun tidak berhasil sehingga binatang yang seharusnya menjadi makan malamnya itu kini pergi menjauh darinya.

"ternyata tidak bisa, kemampuan milik orang lain tidak akan dimiliki oleh orang yang berbeda" gumam naruto

'sial….kenapa semua ini begitu membingungkan' pikir naruto kini pergi menuju kesebuah air terjun untuk memberikan penyegaran pada otaknya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke air terjun itu naruto melihat seorang yang asing karena dia tidak pernah melihat nya di desa konoha sehingga membuat naruto penasaran, karena orang itu begitu mencurigakan membuat naruto langsung bertindak dan menyerang kearah orang itu.

Shuttt…..shuttttt…dengan 4 kunai naruto menyerang orang itu dengan cepat, namun dalam sekejap orang itu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang naruto dan menyerang kembali kearah naruto. Karena tidak mau menerima sebuah tendangan dari orang asing itu naruto langsung menghindari tendangan orang itu.

"siapa kau, kenapa kau berjalan mengendap-endap seperti itu. apakah kau ingin menyerang konoha" ujar naruto bertanya

"dasar bocah, aku adalah pertapa dari desa katak nama ku jiraya, dan aku kemari karena sudah waktunya aku pulang sejenak untuk melihat desa ku ini" ujar jiraya kini bergaya seperti seorang yang paling hebat.

"apakah kau sehebat itu" ujar naruto

"tentu saja, karena itu aku akan mengangkat murid untuk aku bawa berkelana nantinya, dan siapa nama mu bocah?' tanya jiraya

"aku adalah uzumaki naruto, dan aku adalah seorang genin dari konoha, jadi jangan macam-macam jika ingin menyerang desa ku" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan sebuah fuma shuriken dari sebuah fuin" ujar naruto

"baiklah, agar kau percaya antarkan aku pada hokage" ujar jiraya yang berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya setelah mendengar nama naruto yang merupakan anak yang dia cari dan ingin dia angkat sebagai murid.

Setelah itu naruto dengan santai berjalan menuju ke kantor hokage bersama dengan kakek yang bernama jiraya itu sehingga dalam perjalanan naruto hanya diam dan tidak bersuara.

"hey bocah, aku mau tanya apakah semua genin desa ini sekarang sekuat dirimu?" tanya jiraya

"lebih kurang begitu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya naruto

"tidak, hanya saja kau memiliki lebih dari segudang bakat dalam dirimu. Dengan ketterampilan fuin, kemampuan ninjutsu, dan aku merasa kau juga memiliki sebuah rahasia yang besar sehingga kau harus mengontrol emosimu hingga serendah mungkin. Apakah kau memiliki sebuah niat jahat pada desa konoha?" tanya jiraya

"itu sangat jauh dari bayangan ku, aku hanya ingin menjadi orang terkuat. Namun aku hanya bingung dimana tempat aku untuk berpengang agar tidak jatuh karena itu aku belum melakukan semua apa yang aku inginkan karena aku tidak mau jatuh" ujar naruto kini meningkatkan level cakranya

"ya, dengan level cakra seperti ini kau sudah sama dengan seorang jonin, namun kau mampu mengontrolnya dengan sangat baik, itu pasti membutuhkan kerja keras" ujar jiraya

"tidak juga, aku hanya melatih meditasi ku untuk beberapa alasan. Namun alasan yang aku maksud malah tidak tercapai. Namun semua bentuk latihan memiliki dampak fositif bagi tubuhku sehingga aku bisa mengendalikan cakra sebagus ini" ujar naruto

"cakra alam atau senjutsu mode" ujar jiraya membuat naruto berhenti bergerak

"ka….kakek tau dari mana?" tanya naruto terkejut

"aku adalah salah seorang dari 3 sannin di desa konoha, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak tau tentang hal itu. dan lagi pula bukan hanya cakra senjutsu saja yang di dapat dalam meditasi, namun ada beberapa orang yang dapat menggunakan cakra lebih besar dari itu berkat sebuah meditasi seperti madara uchiha dan hasirama senju yang memiliki cakra yang selevel dewa shinobi" ujar jiraya

"ya, mereka berdua memiliki cakra yinyang dalam tubuh mereka yang sudah dapa di kontrol dengan dengan sangat hebat" ujar naruto memberikan komentar

"kau tahu sejauh itu, kau memang istimewa dalam hal ini, namun aku heran bagaimana atau dari siapa kau menegtahui hal itu?" tanya jiraya

"buku perpustakaan" ujar naruto singkat

'Menarik' pikir jiraya

" benarkah? Apakah hanya dengan belajar otodidak kau bisa sejauh ini?" tanya jiraya

"tentu aku tidak sendiri, aku mengunakan sebuah jutsu rahasia untuk mempercepat proses pembelajaran ku" ujar naruto

"kagebunshin no jutsu" ujar jiraya kembali membuat naruto terkejut

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 07

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Pagi hari di desa konoha, semua penduduk sangat bersemangat untuk menjalankan aktipitasnya masing-masing, namun naruto kini hanya termenung melihat meja makan yang kosong karena hinata tidak memasakkan apa-apa untuk nya sarapan hari ini sehingga dia berniat mengajak hinata kencan setelah mendapatkan bayaran dari misi mereka kemarin.

#skip#

Karena untuk mempersiapkan keperluan kencan nanti malam, naruto mengirimkan seorang bunshi ke tempat mereka latihan untuk mengambil uang dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan untuk hari ini.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu dengan cukup lama, akhirnya kakashi dan semua teamnya meulai berdatangan sehingga mereka sedikit heran karena naruto mengirimkan sebuah bunshin pada pertemuan mereka.

"maaf kakashi sensei, bos mengatakan dia minta izin untuk tidak ikut latihan hari ini. Dan untuk uang misi kemarin serahkan saja pada ku" ujar sang bunshin

"memangnya kenapa dia tidak mengikuti latihan?" Tanya sasuke

"biasa, saat pulang hinata-chan marh dengan nya jadi dia harus membujuk hinata agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Kalau tidak dia tidak medapatkan sarapan lagi saat pagi besok" ujar sang bunshin

"ya baiklah, ini uang mu" ujar kakashi memberikan uang kepada sang bunshin.

Akhirnya naruto membuat sebuah rancana untuk melakukan kencan dengan hinata sehingga dia sibuk hari ini. Mulai dari menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuk hinata dia juga harus mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua melakukan kencan mereka ini dan dipilihlah sebuah tempat yang dekat dengan sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke matahari terbenam sehingga hinata dan naruto akan makan malam sambil dihiasi dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

#skip#

Akhirnya naruto berhasil mengajak hinata kencan dan membuat hinata kembali tersenyum dan bahkan tanpa malu hinata meminta di beri sebuah ciuman di bibirnya tadi malam dan tentu saja hal itu tidak berhenti sampai disana, naruto tanpa dimintapun akan melakukan hal yang lebih jika sudah seperti ini. Dalam remang-remangnya antara sore dan malam, naruto membuat hinata mengerang warau tidak terlalu keras karena hiinata menahan teriakannya. Mereka sekarang diumur yang sudah 7 tahun sudah mulai melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh, naruto bahkan pernah meminta hinata untuk bertelanjang dada agar dia bisa menghisapnya sepanjang malam, begitu juga dengan hinata yang terkadang meminta naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu pada vaginanya sehingga kini mereka sangat berani menunjukkan bahwa mereka menginginkan sebuah sentuhan. Akan tetapi, deadpan umum merea tetap menjaga nama mereka karena mereka tidak mau di cap sebagai seorang yang tidak tau aturan.

Dan pagi ini naruto dan hinata sarapan dengan penuh senyum, namun itu hanya berlaku untuk naruto. Hal itu karena sekarang naruto sedang membuat hinata menahan desahannya akibat ulah kakai naruto yang dengan sengaja menggosok vagina hinata sehingga membuat hinata harus menahan gerakan nya.

"ehm…naruto-kun…bukankah kia harus cepat" ujar hinata mengalihkan perhatian naruto

"maksutmu, aku harus menambah kecepatanku" ujar naruto menambah kecepatannya menggosok vagina hinata dengan jari kakinya membuat hinata memekik kecil

"bukan itu,…tapi….nanti aku tidak konsen di saat latihan jika kamu terus begini. Jadi sebaiknya kamu cepat selesaikan kalau tidak aku akan menangis" ujar hinata

…..tanpa diduga oleh hinaa naruto malah menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap untuk berangkat

"ehk….naruto-kun jangan begitu dong,…aku sudah nanggung nich….ayolah naruto-kun…." Rengek hinata meminta naruto membuat dia merasa lebih plong …

"bukankah ini sudah terlambat" ujar naruto melihat jam di dinding

Ctarrrr,….sebuah kunai mengenai tepat pada jam dinding tersebut hingga hancur

"berhenti melihat jam itu…..dan mulailah melakukan nya lagi." Ujar hinata sedikit marah

"kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya naruto

"Hiks….hiks….naruto-kun aku mohon ya, setidaknya sekali saja sampai selesai agar aku bisa tenang" ujar hinata menggosok vaginanya dengan jari-jari lentiknya

"baiklah sini biar aku selesaikan" ujar naruto berjongkok dan mendodorkan dalaman yang dipakai hinata dan langsung mengulum vagina hinata.

"ehk….naruto-kun itu enak,…lagi…aku mau lagi…" ujar hinata

Mendengar hinata yang memintanya melakukan hal tersebut dengan lebih keras dan lebih intens maka aruto pun menambah kekuatan lidah dan bibirnya untuk menggosk dan menyedot vagina hinata sehingga beberapa saat kemudian hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan air kencingnya karena tidak tahan akibat geli sedap yang dia rasakan dari lidah dan mulut naruto.( anak unur 7 tahun tidak mungkin orgasme kan)

"bagaimana, sudah cukup atau belum" ujar naruto

"ya….terima kasih"ujar hinata

"sebaiknya kau cepat karena bukankah kau hari ini ada perkumpulan dengan team mu" ujar naruto melihat keadaan hinata yang masih tergeletak di lantai rumah mereka.

"kau juga, pergilah lebih dulu nanti aku akan berangkat setelah kau" ujar hinata mulai membuat dirinya berdiri

Naruto akhirnya pergi meninggalkan hinata dalam keadaan yang masih dalam masa sedapnya dan berganti pakaian yang kini sudah lusuh akibat naruto.

#skip#

Di tempat latihan team 7 kini naruto,sasuke dan sakura sedang menunggu sang guru karena ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang guru untuk mereka bertiga, jadilah mereka berkumpul di sini dengan perasaan dongkol, karena janji sang sensei jam 8 kini malah molor menjadi jam 10 sehingga membuat sakura mulai memukul pohon hingga tumbang.

"kakashi sensei selalu begini, jika bukan misi dia selalu saja telat. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sehingga bisa telat seperti itu setiap kali kita ingin berkumpul" teriak sakura

"mungkin dia begadang tadi malam, sehingga dia bangun kesiangan" ujar naruto

"mana mungkin dia begadang hanya setiap kita ingin mengadakan pertemuan, dasar bodoh" ujar sakura

"kalian berdua bisa tenang sedikit tidak" ujar sasuke

"hn….kau sedang melakukan apa sasuke?" Tanya naruto

"aku sedang melatih merasakan cakra seseorang dengan meditasi" ujar sasuke

"ohhh…." Ujar naruto hanya menggut-manggut

Bhoommm…seuah ledakan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka sehingga membuat beberapa dari mereka yang tidak siap langsung kaget.

"yo/…maaf aku terlambat lagi" ujar kakahsi

"ya…ya…ya…kau selalu begitu sensei, jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami" ujar naruto cuek

"ambillah ini dan baca, jika kalian berminat maka isilah data tersebuat dengan data kalian dan serahkan data itu padaku besok. Baiklah hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Bye" ujar kakashi menghilang kembali dalam kupalan asap

"folmulir peserta ujian chunin" ujar naruto membaca kalimat paling atas dari lembaran tersebut

"kau ikut?" Tanya sasuke

"bukan aku, tapi kita akan ikut" ujar naruto

"ya, tentu saja kita akan ikut" ujar sakura mendukung perkataan naruto

"sudah diputuskan kita team 7 akan ikut ambil bagian dalam ujian chunin tahun ini, jadi mari kta kalahkan mereka semua" ujar naruto

"hn…kau terlalu bersemangat dobe" ujar sasuke

Setelah sepakat bahwa mereka akan mengikuti ujian chunin tersebut akhirnya mereka pulang kekediaman mereka masing-masing dan mengisi data mereka dengan baik dan benar agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pendataan nama mereka nantinya. Sementara itu, hinata juga kini sedang mengisis folmulir tersebut dihadapan naruto yang sekarang sedang mengisi folmulir.

"sepertinya team 7 juga akan ikut ambil bagian ya" ujar hinata

"ya aku rasa team 8 juga tidak akan mau tertinggal" ujar naruto

"mari berjuang untuk menjadi chunin" ujar hinata menggeggam tangan naruto

"ya kita akan memenangkan pertarungan itu" ujar naruto

"nee…naruto-kun, sudah lama kita tidak berkunjung ketempat latihan kita berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi tempat tersebut" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku kira ini adalah rencana yang bagus, hari ini masih panjang dan besok kita akan menyerahkan folmulir ini pada sensei kita jadi mari kita melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto langsung memakai jaket hitam miliknya

"nee….naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita merubah sedikit penampilan kita saat ujian chunin nanti" ujar naruto

"ehm..sebuah gagasan yang bagus, mari kita pikirkan pakaian kita nanti. Sekarang mari kita ke tempatlatihan. Yang terakhir sampai harus memberikan sebuah ciuman" ujar naruto melangkah lebih dulu dibandingkan hinata sementara hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar taruhan yang mereka akan perebutan karena kalah atau menang itu sama saja mereka akan mendapatkan kesenangan.

Akhirnya naruto sampai lebih dulu sehingga hinata memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam pada bibir naruto sehingga tidak akan lepas kalau saja mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen sebagai sumber pernapasan mereka.

"nah hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan meditasi sekarang, aku sudah lama tidak bermeditasi saat aku sudah berhasil menggunakan seperdelapan puluh cakraku saat menggunakan jutsu kuat, namun aku belum puas rasanya jika belum pada tahap minimal menggunakan cakra milikku" ujar naruto

"kau terlalu memaksakan diri, apakah kau tidak melihat bahwa kau ini sudah sangat kuat naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"tidak,…aku belum bisa bersantai selama apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tersebut tentang perang dan segalanya belum terjadi. Jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan meditasi untuk meningkatkan cakra yinyang kita ketahap lebih besar lagi" ujar naruto memulai meditasinya

Hiinata yang malihat naruto sudah melakukan meditasi kini ikut melakukan hal yang sama sehingga membuat daerah sekitar begitu tenang hanya suara burung dan hembusan angin yang terdengar di dalam hutan tanpa semua orang sadari ada dua orang yang sedang bermeditasi di dalam hutan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka bermeditasi akhirnya naruto dan hinata membuka mata mereka dan terlihatah sebuah senyum disana, namunbukan berarti latihan mereka berhasil melainkan karena dihadapan mereka kini ada orang yang mereka sayangi.

"apakah berhasil ditingkatkan?" Tanya hinata

"tidak…" ujar naruto

"bagaimana dengan sharingan milikmu, apakah sudah ada orang yang tahu?" Tanya hinata

"tidak ada bahkan kakek hokage saja belum aku beritahu tentang hal ini" ujar naruto

"kapan kita akan memberitahukan hal ini pada dirinya?" Tanya hinata

"mungkin beberapa waktu nanti" ujar naruto

"ya bagaimana baiknya menurut naruto-kun saja. Mari kita pulang dan mempersiapkan pakaian untuk kita saat ujian chunin nanti" ujar hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu naruto bangun

"baiklah.." ujar naruto menyambut tangan hinata

Akhirnya naruto dan hinata kini pulang menuju kerumah mereka yang saat ini bisa di katakana tempat mereka berdua bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka mereka. namun di perjalan menuju keapartemen milik naruto mereka berdua melalui sebuah toko pakaian sehingga mereka mampir untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untuk mereka pakai dalam ujian chunin mendatang.

"nah naruto-kun, ini adalah pakaian ku untuk ujian chunin mendatang" ujar hinata menunjukkan pakaian yang sangat seksi pada naruto ( saat road to ninja )

"bukankah ini terlalu seksi, aku tidak rela jika mereka semua melihat property milikmu sesuka mereka. jadi sebaiknya kau menggunakan pakaian yang seperti biasanya saja jika begitu" ujar naruto

"eh…apakah naruto-kun sedanag cemburu, bahkan untuk mereka lirik saja tidak boleh" ujar hinata

Akhirnya hinata menuruti perkataan naruto sehingga dia hanya memakai pakaian seperti biasanya dengan jeket ungu dan pakaian yang serba panjang. Hal itu dia lakukan karena dia tidak ingin naruto membunuh seseorang saat orang tersebut melihat atau melirik dirinya. Terlebih lagi jika teman satu teamnya yang melakukan itu, bisa saja naruto tanpa pikir panjang mencabut nyawa rekan nya. Sementara naruto kini sudah memilih sebuah jeket berwarna hitam dengan sebuah sarung tangan dengan warna yang serupa sehingga dia kini terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

"bagaimana dengan ku sekarang hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto

"lebih ganeng dari sebelumnya, hanya saja jangan sampai berselingkuh dari ku ya" ujar hinata menggenggam tangan naruto dan pulang setelah membayar semua yang mereka beli di toko tersebut.

#skip#

Keesokan harinya naruto dan hinata memberikan folmulir yang sudah mereka isi kepada sang guru mereka masing-masing, namun ada yang berbeda dari diri naruto saat ini. Dia kini menjadi pusat perharian karena penampilanya yang tidak seperti biasanya sehingga bahkan teman satu teamnya sendiri kini bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang membuat naruto merubah penampilannya hari ini.

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?' Tanya naruto

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau mengubah penampilanmu itu membuat kami sedikit heran" ujar sakura

"ini adalah pakaian ku saat ujian chunin nanti, jadi kalian jangan kaget lagi nanti" ujar naruto memberikan folmulir miliknya kepada kakashi.

"baiklah seminggu lagi kalian akan melakukan ujian chunin babak pertama, jadi kalian tidak akan mendapatkan misi selama masa ujian kalian berlangsung. Dan itu bisa kalian manfaatkan untuk latihan" ujar kakashi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"baik sensei" ujar mereka bertiga menjawab dengan kompak

Setelah itu kakashi pergi kekantor hokage untuk menyerahkan data anak didiknya yang akan ikut ambil bagian dalam ujian chunin kali ini. Setelah kepergian kakashi, naruto berpamitan pada kedua rekanya untuk pergi pulang dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari keduanya.

Dalam perjalanan naruto melihat ada 3 orang yang memiliki ikat kepala yang dia kenal adalah desa suna. Dan salah satu dari mereka kini sedang memarahi seorang anak bahkan hendak menyerang anak itu dengan sebuah jutsu miliknya, namun di cegah naruto.

"tak ku sangka shinobi suna berani melawan seorang bocah" ujar naruto diatas pohon

"dia sudah menabrak kami, jadi dia harus diberi pelajaran" ujar seseorang dari mereka yang membawa sesuatu berbentuk mumi di belakangnya

"bukankah dia sudah meminta maaf" ujar naruto

"itu belum cukup" ujar orang tersebut menggerakkan tangannya dan melemparkan sebuah batu kearah naruto, namun batu tersebut hancur oleh sebuah kunai dari seseorang

"sasuke, kau selalu saja ingin ikut dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan ya" ujar naruto

"kau terlalu lamban dobe" ujar sasuke

"dia dalah pengguna kagutsu dilihat dari kemampuannya menggunakan benang cakra" ujar naruto

"kankuro sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja mereka" ujar seorang wanita dari mereka

"ehm…sepertinya benar perkataan mu temari, ayo kita pergi saja" ujar orang tersebut yang bernama kankuro kepada satu-satunya wanita disana yang bernama temari. Sedangkan bocah yang tadi ketakutan kini sudah berada di belakang sakura yang hanya diam di belakang naruto dan sasuke sebagai benteng terakhir untuk pertahanan mereka.

"hey kau…siapa namamu" ujar seseorang yang membawa guci di belakangnya menunjuk sasuke

"uchiha sasuke, kau?" Tanya sasuke kembali

"semoga kita bisa bertemu di sebuah pertarungan uchiha, aku adalah sabaku garaa" ujar gara meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih berdiri dan akhirnya ikut berjalan dibelakang garaa.

"dia sangat bermasalah, dia sama seperti diriku. Jinchuriki dari ichibi" ujar naruto

"maksud mu?" Tanya sasuke

"maaf itu tidak bisa aku jelaskan sekarang, tapi jika kau ingin jawaban tanyakan saja pada kakashi sensei" ujar naruto

"kau membuat aku penasaran dobe" ujar sasuke

"hei ….siapa namamu?" Tanya naruto pada anak itu

"konohamaru…kakak sendiri siapa?" Tanya anak tersebut aka konohamaru

"aku uzumaki naruto, ini sakura haruno dan yang disana itu adalah uchiha sasuke" ujar naruto

"kak naruto bisakah kau ajari aku untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat, karena aku mau merebut topi hokage dari kakek tua itu" ujar konohamaru

…..semua orang menatap konohamaru dengan heran karena memanggil hokage dengan seperti itu.

"begini, menjadi hokage bukanlah karena kau kuat, namun karena semua orang mempercai dirimu sebagai pemimpin mereka. dan untuk itu kau harus bisa memunculkan semangat api yangada didalam hati mu, jika kau sudah membangkitkan semangat api maka semua orang akan melihatmu dan saat itulah kau bisa merebut topi itu dari kakek tersebut" ujar naruto berjongkok dihadapan konohamaru

"jadi aku harus melakukan apa agar semua orang melihat tekat api ku?" Tanya konohamaru

"jangan menyerah" ujar naruto singkat

"maksud nya?" Tanya konohamaru

"bekerja keraslah untuk segala urusanmu, jangan biarkan rasa putus asa membuatmu berhenti" ujar naruto

"apakah kau tidak apa apa konohamaru?" Tanya seorang anak kecil lainya

"ya,..kakak ini adalah yang menyelamatkan ku dari mereka. dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi bos kita" ujaar konohamaru

"benarkah, apakah kakak ini kuat?" Tanya mogi

"ya ini adalh kak naru…to" ucap konohamaru yang menunjuk kea rah naruto berada namun naruto sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka

"mana orangnya?" Tanya mogi

"dia sudah menghilang,….kalian lihat bahkan dia bisa menghilang tanpa kita ketahui itu berarti dia kuat kan" ujar konohamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua rekannya

Sementara itu kini naruto yang dimaksud sedang berada di sebuah tempat dimana dia dan hinata selalu latihan. Karena dia ingin melatih semua kemampuanya disini selama seminggu dan meningkatkan cakra yinyang miliknya hingga ketahap yang lebih baik lagi. Sementara itu, hinata kini sedang berada di team 8 yang sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana cara mereka akan bertarung saat ujian chunin nanti. Namun hinata sama sekali tidak ambil pusing karena dia sudah merasa lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk melawan beberapa genin sekaligus.

Bersama naruto, sekarang dia tengah membuat 100 binshin untuk melatih semua yang sudah dibuatnya dalam daftar.

"baiklah semuanya, aku meminta 20 dari kalian mempelajari jenis perubahan cakra 20 orang untuk jenis perubahan petir dan 10 orang untuk jenis perubahan yang lainya. Lalu 10 orang melakukan taijutsu, 10 orang melakukan latihan dengan sharingan dan 10 orang yang tersisa kini mempelajari semua jenis kekkai genkai yang kita akan pelajari. Dan aku sendiri akan melakukan latihan meditasi untuk meningkatkan cakra kita dan pemulihan stamina dengan menggunakan cakra yinyang" ujar naruto memberikan perintah tanpa membantah semua bunshin tersebut langsung memisahkan diri dan membuat kekkai agar latihan mereka tidak diganggu oleh orang lain, namun tentu saja hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kekkai karena suatu alasan yang hebat.

#skip#

Setelah satu minggu, kini naruto datang bersama 2 rekannya menuju ketempat ujian chunin berlangsung, namun mereka pertama menemui kakashi untuk sekedar meminta nasehat agar tidak mendapati kegagalan dalam ujian chunin kali ini. Dan dengan sebuah senyum di matanya, kakashi memberikan nasehat hanya beberapa kata.

"kerja sama team, kalian akan menang jika bekerjasama" ujar kakashi

Itulah yang di sampaikan kakashi saat mereka bertiga menghadap untuk meminta saran dari kakashi sehingga membuat naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini dengan kekuatan kerja sama mereka akan membuat sebuah kehebohan di ujian kali ini.

"selamat datang, kalian adalah team 7 uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura" ujar panitia menyebutkan nama mereka

"ya,…" jawab naruto

"Silahkan masuk" ujar panitia itu membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan sebuah lorong dan disana naruto dan teamnya berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Sehingga terlihatlah banyak sekali orang yang sudah hadir di dalam ruangan tersebut, mulai dari otogakure, suna gakure dan masih ada beberapa shinobi dari desa tetangga.

"ternyata kalian juga ikut dalam tes ujian chunin kali ini" ujar kiba menyapa team 7

"hay hinata-chan" sapa naruto mengacuhkan sapaan kiba dan memilih memeluk hinata di depan umum sehingga membuat semua orang melotot melihat kemesraan mereka berdua

"ada apa?" Tanya naruto melihat kesekelilingnya

"kau bodoh naruto" ujar sakura

"woy naruto, aku barusan menyapamu, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku" ujar kiba menarik kerah baju naruto

"maaf..aku terkesima dengan kecantikan hinata-chan saja, jadi aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu kiba" ujar naruto

"naruto, ternyata kalian berhasil juga ya" ujar shikamaru datang dengan teamnya

"shika, sepertinya kau sudah tidak kerepotan lagi" ujar naruto

" kata siapa?" ujar shikamaru melirik kearah ino yang sekarang sedang berebutan posisi dengan sakura

"hey ino, berhati-hatilah dengan sakura karena dia sudah lebih dekat dengan sasuke sekarang" ujar naruto membuat ino menjadi panas

Sedang asiknya mereka bercanda, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berbicara dengan pelan dan membuat naruto sedikit panas.

"kalian adalah genin yang baru lulus, sepertinya kalian masih belum mengerti tentang shinobi. Perkenalkan aku adalah neji, dia lee dan dia tenten. Kami team 9 lah yang akan memenangkan ujian kali ini" ujar neji

"sepertinya klan hyuga mengirimkan dua kandidat tahun ini, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan lengah kalau tidak kau akan kalah dari nya" ujar naruto santai

"hey kau, neji adalah anggota terkuat di team kami jadi tidak mungkin dia kalah" ujar lee

"kalau begitu, baiklah aku hanya berbicara saja" ujar naruto seperti tanpa dosa

Lee yang tidak terima hendak memukul naruto, namun tanganya ditahan sasuke dengan sebelah tangan.

"bukankah kalian adalah team 9 aku dengar mereka semua adalah orang kuat, jadi bukankah orang kuat akan mentaati peraturan?" Tanya sasuke

Whusshhh….whussshhhh….seorang shinobi dari desa otogakure hendak menyerang sasuke namun serangan shinobi itu tertahan olah sebuah cakra yang melindungi sasuke.

"kau bahkan tidak memiliki keperluan disini kenapa ingin ikut menyerang?" Tanya naruto yang melakukan hal itu

"ekh…..ujar jatuh terduduk karena merasakan sakit ditelinganya

"sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura

"telingaku" ujar sasuke

"ya kami shinobi desa otogakure adalah shinobi dengan menggunakan suara sebagai senjata, jadi jangan sok kuat." Ujar shinobi tersebut

Namun….bhuomm….sasuke yang tadi kesakitan kini berubah menjadi kayu yang terbelah menjadi dua.

"sepertinya ini akan menarik dobe" ujar sasuke yang muncul dengan tubuh perlahan seperti terbakar api

"kau juga jangan lupa, kami desa konoha juga bisa menggunakan perubahan jenis cakra." Ujar naruto yang kini tubuhnya berbalut dengan cakra dan menyerang kearah shinobi tersebut sehingga shinobi tersebut mengalami patah tangan sehingga dia menjerit dengan keras.

"hey…apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang shinobi kepada naruto

"itu adalah salah satu jenis genjutsu yang di gunakan dengan perantara pergerakan tubuh. Seorang yang sangat hebatlah yang bisa menggunakan genjutsu seperti itu" ujar kiba

Kai..ujar seorang shinobi otogakure menyadarkan temannya dari dalam genjutsu

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya dia yang baru sadar karena terkena genjutsu

"kau masuk kedalam genjutsu bocah itu" ujar nya menunjuk naruto

'sepertinya ada yang mengawasi sasuke, dia bukanlah seorang genin melainkan seorang yang lebih dari sekedar genin' pikir naruto

"baiklah semuanya,….aku uzumaki naruto dari team 7 desa konoha. Dan aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua nantinya" ujar naruto sambil memutar badannya sehingga Nampak seperti sebuah hinaan bagi semua genin yang ada disana

"dia melakukannya, apakah dia tidak sadar dengan tatapan semua orang kepadanya. Dasar naruto bodoh" ujar sakura

"ya dia memang tidak pernah berubah ya" ujar ino

"hoy naruto…jangan sombong kau kami dari team 8 lah yang akan memenangkan ujian ini" ujar kiba yang ikut bersua

"kiba-kun, jangan terlalu menganggap enteng naruto-kun. Bukankah aku selalu memperingatkan mu" ujar hinata memberikan nasehat pada kiba

"tenang saja hinata-chan aku tidak akan membuat dia luka parah jika berhadapan dengan ku. Iya kan akamaru" ujar kiba berkecak pinggang

"sebaiknya kau mendengarkan nasehat orang lain kiba" ujar shino

'cakra naruto sangat stabil walau semua orang tidak menyadarinya namun semua seranggaku tidak pernah bisa tenang jika dekat dengan naruto, cakranya sangat berlimpah bahkan orang dari sunagakure itu saja memiliki cakra yang besar namn tidak seperti naruto cakranya sangat besar dan sangat stabil, sedangkan orang itu, sangat-sangat tidak stabil' pikir shino

"ada apa shino, apakah kau takut dengan naruto?"Tanya kiba

"sebaiknya kau jangan sombong dulu, mereka semua sangat kuat" ujar shino bergumam

"baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mencari tempat duduk" ujar naruto berjalan melewati semua orang yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

Setelah itu, naruto dan semua team yang berasal dari konoha terutama yang satu angkatan dengan naruto kini berkumpul di sebuah meja dan kursi yang berdekatan. Dan hal yang paling menegangkan selalu saja sama dimana ino selalu ingin dekat dengan sasuke dan sakura yang tidak mengizinkan hal itu. sedangkan hinata selalu dekat dengan naruto namun mereka tidak berbicara banyak karena mereka sedang menantikan serombongan panitia yang akan datang.

"mereka datang" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua teman seangkatan naruto menjadi diam

Bhoommzz…..

Sebuah kumpulan asap kini terlihat dihadapan mereka sehingga membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang.

"perkenalkan namaku ibiki, aku adalah ketua dari team introgasi desa konoha dan ketua panitia ujian babak pertama ujian chunin tahun ini. Ujian pertama di tahun ini adalah ujian tertulis dimana kalian akan aku beri 10 pertanyaan. Dan peraturan dalam ujian ini adalah pertanyaan ke 10 akan aku berikan setelah pertanyaan yang ada di kertas kalian jawab, lalu tidak ada yang boleh menyontek dalam ujian ini, jadi jika kalian ketahuan mencontek maka kalian akan di keluarkan oleh panitia pengawas, waktu kalian hanya 1 jam. Bagikankertas ujiannya" ujar ibiki member perintah pada semua bawahannya

"apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Jika tidak waktu kalian adalah 1 jam silahkan dimulai" ujar ibiki langsung memulai ujian

Lembar ujian itu kini sibuka oleh semua orang namun soal dalam kertas tersbut merupakan sebuah soal untuk team yang lebih tinggi dari mereka sehingga banyak siswa yang tidak bisa menjawab sehingga melakukan kesalahan dengan menconek.

"124 dan teamnya silahkan keluar karena ketahuan mencontek" ujar seorang panitia

"99 dan beserta teamnya silahkan keluar" ujar panitia

"darimana kau mengetahui aku mencontek, kau bahkan tidak melihat kearah ku" ujar genin tersebut

"kami tahu karena kami adalah jonin, jadi cepat keluar" ujar ibiki

Sementara panitia mulai mengeluarkan banyak kelompok, naruto kini hanya membaca dengan santai.

'ini bukan soal untuk kami para genin, tapi ini soal untuk apa ya. Kalau ini diperuntuk kan untuk kami maka ini akan sangat sulit untuk di isi' pikir naruto melihat kearah ibiki

Setelah beberapa saat naruto berfikir, dia terus mengulang apa yang disampaikan ibiki di kepalanya sehingga sesaat dia menemukan sebuah kode untuk ujian ini.

'jadi begitu, jangan sampai ketahuan. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencontek aku tidak punya keahlian sama sekali untuk mencontek. Ahk…aku tahu, aku pura-pura berfikir saja agar bisa lulus tanpa mengeisi lembar ini' pikir naruto langsung tampak bingung sehingga membuat para panitia memperhatikan gerak geriknya namun tidak dipergokinya naruto menyontek jawaban.

Setelah 1jam berlalu

"baiklah ujian kalian selesai, aku akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada kalian. Namun ada peraturan dalam pertanyaan ini, jika kalian ikut atau ingin menjawab dan jawaban kalian salah maka kalian akan selamanya menjadi seorang genin, atau jika kalian memilih tidak ikut maka kau dan team mu bisa mencoba tahun depan. Jadi siapa yang merasa tidak percaya diri silahkan berdiri dan keluar" ujar ibiki

Setelah itu, beberapa genin keluar diikuti beberapa teman satu teamnya. Sehingga kini tinggal sekitar 15 team yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"apakah sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin keluar" ujar ibiki

"aku….aku….tidak masalah jika aku menjadi genin selamanya, namun akan aku buktikan bahwa aku adalah genin pertama yang menjadi hokage. Ya seorang genin yang menjadi hokage" ujar naruto sambil mengangkat tangan miliknya dan menunjuk kearah ibiki

Mendengar perkataan naruto, semua genin yang tadinya merasa sedikit ragu akhirnya yakin atas pilihan mereka sehingga membuat ibiki sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

'semua peserta menjadi yakin dengan pilihanya berkat bocah itu. ini akan menarik' pikir ibiki

"baiklah, 15 team dan 45 orang sekarang berhasil masuk kedalam ujian chunin babak kedua selamat" ujar ibiki

"tapi, kami belum menjawab pertanyaan no 10" ujar sakura

"inilah pertanyaan nya sakura" ujar sasuke dari jauh

"ya, pertanyaan nya adalah kalian harus bisa yakin pada diri kalian dan tentu saja percaya pada rekan kalian" ujar ibiki

"yes…..aku berhasil lulus ujian pertama" gumam naruto

"selamat untuk kalian semua" ujar ibiki

Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang yang dengan heroic masuk kedalam bangunan ujian pertama melalui sebuah jendela sehingga jendela disana pecah.

"selamat atas lulusnya kalian, aku adalah ketua panitia untuk ujian chunin babak ke dua, namaku anko jadi kalian semua silahkan ikut dengan ku" ujar anko dengan semangat

"kau terlalu bersemangat anko" ujar ibiki

Tana meladeni perkataan ibiki anko mengajak semua peserta menuju ketempat ujian babak ke 2 dari ujian chunin ini. Sementara itu ibiki seorang diri kini mengambil lembar jawaban dari para peserta yang sudah bersama dengan anko sekarang.

'hah…..tidak ku sangka akan ada yang lulus tanpa menjawab soal ini, uzumaki naruto dia anak yang menarik' pikir ibiki melihat lembar ujian naruto yang kosong tanpa jawaban sama sekali

Setelah keluar dari gedung ujian babak pertama, semua peserta kini diajak oleh anko menuju ketempat ujian babak ke dua sehingga membuat para peserta harus bersiap dengan tantangan ujian kedua ini.

"anko-san, dimana ujian kedua akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya naruto

"kau,….oh kita akan melakukan ujian kedua di dalam hutan kematian" ujar anko

Beberapa genin begidik ngeri mendengar tempat yang akan menjadi daerah ujian babak kedua mereka sehingga melihat hal itu anko tersenyum licik. Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya tiba di hutan kematian.

"baiklah peraturan disini hanya satu, kalian harus bisa mengumpulkan gulungan langit dan gulungan bumi dan membawanya kemenara yang terletak di dalam hutan kematian. Dan waktu kalian adalah 5 hari" ujar anko

"bagaimana dengan persediaan makanan kami?" Tanya couji

"kau ini kan shinobi, carilah makanan kalian di dalam hutan. Karena di dalam hutan ini banyak binatang yang isa diburu, seperti rusa, kijang, kelinci dan lain sebagainya" ujar anko

"dasar kau ini couji" ujar shikamaru

"baiklah sebelum kalian mendaatkan gulungan untuk kalian, sebaiknya isi dulu folmulir ini karena pihak konoha tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian saat di dalam sana. Karena babak ini mengizinkan kalian untuk saling membunuh" ujar anko menyerahkan sebuah folmulir yang kini di ambil oleh semua orang termasuk naruto.

"baiklah yang sudah selesai silahkan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan tukarkan folmulir kalian dengan sebuah gulungan, dan aku saran kan jangan sampai semua orang tahu gulungan apa yang kau bawa" ujar anko

Naruto dan teamnya kini berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan itu sehingga ada beberapa hal yang mencurigakan. Pasalnya bukan tidak naruto sadari dari tadi ada sebuah kotak yang mengikutinya kemana saja dia pergi. Dengan perempatan di keningnya naruto akhirnya tidak tahan dan akhirnya menunjuk kearah kotak tersebut dan meneriakkan nama anak nakal yang menjadikan naruto sebagai bos nya.

"udon, mogi dan konohamaru bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini" teriak naruto

"bhoommss…bos memang hebat. Hanya bos yang menyadari keberadaan kami. Tapi bos kami sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari akademi" ujar konohamaru

"tugas apa?"Tanya sakura

"kami disuruh membuat madding tentang ujian chunin, jadi sebagai bawahan kak naruto maka kami akan memuat sebuah mading tentang kak naruto saja biar semua orang tau kak naruto itu kuat" ujar mogi

"kalau begitu minta lah izin pada panitia, jika sudah diizinkan maka aku akan mau di wawancarai" ujar naruto

Setelah itu, mata ketiga bocah akademi tersebut langsung berbinar dan menuju kearah anko untuk meminta izin melakukan wawancara sedikit dengan naruto dan kawan-kawan nya.

"baiklah kak naruto, apa strategi kakak dalam menjalankan ujian chunin ini?" Tanya konohamaru

"aku tidak memiliki strategi apapun, namun kami memiliki senjata rahasia" ujar naruto membuat konohamaru menjadi penasaran

"apakah senjata itu, apakah sebuah jutsu atau semacamnya?" Tanya konohamaru yang dibalas anggukan kedua temannya

"kami team 7 dari konoha memiliki sebuah senjata rahasia yaitu kerja sama team" ujar naruto

"eh…apakah kerjasama team itu sangat penting?" Tanya udon

"tentu saja, jika nanti kau bisa menggunakan ikat kepala seperti ini. Maka kerja sama team haruslah kalian dapatkan lebih dulu" ujar naruto

"menurut kak sasuke apakah itu benar?" Tanya mogi meminta pendapat sasuke

"ya,….dengarkan sebuah kalimat yang aku katakan ini, tiga orang genin dapat mengalahkan seorang jonin jika mereka bisa bekerja sama" ujar sasuke yang dibalas anggukan dari naruto dan sakura

"satu lagi….apa gulungan yang kakak miliki?" Tanya onohamaru

"KAMI MEMILIKI GULUNGAN LANGIT…." Teriak naruto sehingga membuat semua orang menatap kearah naruto termasuk sasuke dan sakura

"kau bodoh apa, bukankah itu akan berbahaya buat kita memberitahukan gulungan milik kita dengan kuat seperti itu" ujar sakura memberikan sebuah pukuln di kepala naruto sehingga membuat kepala naruto benjol.

"bos….kak sakura jangan begitu bagaimana jika bos kami tewas oleh pukulan kak sakura" ujar mogi

Disamping orang mengatakan bodoh, ada juga yang mengatakan naruto itu sangat cerdas. Dia membuat orang yang menginginkan gulungan langit mengincar dirinya sehingga gulungan yang mereka cari akan datang dengan sendirinya.

'kau sungguh cerdas naruto, namun itu bisa jadi juga sangat berbahaya' pikir shikamaru

"baiklah sudah cukup wawancaranya, semua peserta silahka mengambil posisi di pintu masuk kalian masing-masing" ujar anko

"ujian babak ke 2 dimulai" teriak anko

Semua peserta kini memasuki daerah yang bernama hutan kematian itu untuk mengikiti ujian babak kedua dari ujian chunin tahun ini

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 8

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Sementara itu, diarena kini naruto membuka pergelangan tangan dan kakinya sehingga membuat semua orang heran dengan tato di sana.

"gravity seal kai" gumam naruto dengan membentuk sebuah seal tangan

"neji dengan penglihatan hampir 3600 maka aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa penglihatanmu itu masihlah belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ku" ujar naruto kini mengambil posisi dan cara lee bertarung.

"itu…..tidak mungkin kau menguasai 8 gerbang kehidupan" ujar neji melihat naruto yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"ternyata gai mengajarkannya pada kalian semua, tapi mungkin hanya lee yang dapat melakukan hal ini" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, gai yang ada di tempat penonton pun kini hanya terkejut melihat naruto melakukan pose seperti itu.

"lee kau pernah bertarung dengannya?" tanya gai

"ya, tapi aku mengalahkanya dengan urarengge, bukan dengan 8 gerbang kehidupan" ujar lee

"dari mana dia mengetahui teknik terkuat ku?" tanya gai

"maaf gai sensei, mungkin dia melihatku saat berlatih" ujar lee menyesal

"tidak mungkin, kalaupun ia, dia harus memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari ini" ujar gai

Sementra gai yang sudah kebingungan karena teknik terkuatnya di kopy oleh murid rivalnya. Neji kini sudah mundur beberapa langkah karena ngeri ketika melihat pose itu. namun sesuatu yang konyol kembali terjadi sehingga membuat suasana tegang kini mendadak bingung.

"hahahahaha….haha,,,,,,,…aku hanya bercanda, taknik seperti itu sangat kuat dengan resiko yang kuat, jadi aku tidak berminat, dan jika ada sebuah jutsu tanpa resiko maka akan aku pelajari itu hingga aku menjadi pengendali satu-satunya." Ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang bingung

"hey…ayolah aku hanya bercanda" ujar naruto

"sial kau, akan ku hajar kau" ujar neji kini menyerang naruto yang bahkan masih santai namun saat pukulan neji melesak kearah naruto dalam sekejap naruto hilang dan memukul perut neji hingga pukulan itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan neji pergi jauh darinya sehingga dengan lengan kiri, naruto memukul punggung neji dengan siku, namun karena tidak mau terkena untuk yang kedua kali, neji menghindar sehingga naruto hanya memukul udara hampaa.

'sial cepat sekali' pikir neji

"ahk…sial meleset" ujar naruto

'bocah macam apa dia, dalam perlombaan ini dia sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk menang, namun sebuah perhatian dari masyarakat yang ingin dia menangkan, bocah ini dia terlalu tangguh untuk genin, siapa dia sebenarnya' pikir genma

Shut…..shut….dalam sekejap neji melemparkan sepuluh kunai kearah naruto, namun seperti sebelumnya naruto menangkap semua kunai itu bahkan ada yang dengan tepat ditangkap pas lubang kunainya sehingga kini terdapat 10 kunai ditangan naruto.

"lumayan, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan kunai ku untuk melakukan penyerangan" ujar naruto kini melemparkan kunai itu ke 10 penjuru

"neji, perhatikan ini" ujar naruto melemparkan benang cakra pada semua kunai dan membuat ke sepuluh jari naruto kini terhubung ke kunai itu.

'mau apa dia?'pikir neji

Dengan hanya mengibaskan dan menggerakkan jarinya naruto dapat degan mudah melancarkan serangan yang tidak ada habisnya karena bisa digunakan kembali, sementara itu kankuro yang melihta pertarungan itu menjadi terkejut, karena dia hanya sekali bertemu naruto saat ujian babak pertama akan di selengarakan, dan dia hanya menggunakan sedikit kemampuannya namun naruto bisa secakap ini menggunakan benang cakra.

"kankuro, apakah kita pernah bertarung dengan bocah itu?" tanya temari

"tidak, tapi apakah kau tidak ingat saat aku hendak memukul seorang bocah, naruto melihatku menggerakkan batu dengan benang cakra, dan lihatlah setelah satu bulan, dia bahkan sudah sepandai itu dalam mengendalikan kunai itu" ujar kankuro

"ini seperti teknik kagutsu milik nenek ciyou, dengan sepuluh boneka" ujar temari sedikit teringat sebuah teknik kagutsu

"tidak mungkin, ternyata dia bisa mengugunakan sepuluh jarinya dan mengerakan 10 kunai, ini sungguh luar biasa untuk pemula" ujar kankuro

"pemula, apakah kau bodoh heh….jika dengan melihatmu menggunakan benang cakra untuk melempar batu saja sudah bisa membuat dia mengendalikan 10 kunai, bagaimana jika dia bisa melihat nenek ciyou atau akasuna sasori bermain benang cakra, berapa kunai yang dapat dia gunakan sebagai bonekanya. Dan itu akan sangat berbahaya jika benar terjadi" ujar temari

"kau benar, pengamatanmu seperti biasanya" ujar kankuro

Di arena pertarungan, neji kesulitan menghindari kesepuluh kunai yang di lancarakan naruto untuk menyerangnya, namun pennton kembali kaget saat neji langsung membuat sebuah pertahanan sehingga semua serangan naruto bisa dimentahkan.

Kaiten….

Sebuah kubah cakra tercipta untuk menghalang lajunya serangan naruto sehingga membuat naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Dan melihat semua kunainya tertancap di dekat neji.

"heh tidak akan ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan terkuat ku" ujar neji

"heh…..dengan cepat 4 kunai menyerang neji namun dengan kunai ditangan nya yang berlapis cakra neji memotong benang cakra milik naruto sehingga kunainya tidak terhubung dengan naruto lagi.

"persiapan sudah selesai, fuinjutsu : segel 6 pilar" ujar naruto sehingga neji yang berada disana kini hanya dapat berdiri disana dan melihat keluar dan tidak bisa menyentuh sama sekali dinding itu walau pun sekeras apa dia berusaha namun naruto tidak membuatnya lepas dari fuin miliknya itu.

"neji, akan aku berikan kesempatan padamu untuk menyerah, jika tidak" ujar naruto membuat sebuah seal ditanganya

"tidak akan, seorang hyuga tidak akan menyerah di tempat seperti ini" ujar neji dengan keras kepala

"baiklah, akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto melanjutkan sealnya yang agak panjang itu dengan perlahan.

Elemen air : tetesan hujan

Dengan tiba-tiba didalam kubah itu kini muncul tetesan air yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan deras sehingga membuat dinding seal yang tidak bisa di sentuh karena listrik kini menjadi-jadi akibat terkena air dan membuat neji tersengat listrik dengan sangat kuat namun neji tidak menyerah dan terus bertahan.

"aku akan sabar menunggumu neji, karena aku disini juga membawa bekal" ujar naruto mengeluarkan sebuah makanan dari fuin miliknya.

Semua penonton kembali terkejut melihat neji yang tidak berkutik melawan naruto. Sedagkan narutonya sediri sedang santai menikmati ramen miliknya.

Ahk…ahk…itulah teriakan neji dari dalam fuin itu dan tetap tidak mau menyerah, sehingga dengan terpaksa naruto menambahkan sedikit hiburan yang dia punya sekrang.

Elemen tanah : tanah tinggi

Tanah yang sedang menyegel tubuh neji kini naik ke sebuah ketinggian tertentu dan membuat semau penonton dapat melihatnnya dengan jelas. Gai yang melihat anak didiknya sudah dianggapnya tidak bisa bertarung dengan naruto lagi langsung menyelamatkan neji dengan menghancurkan jutsu tanah naruto sehingga membuat tempat seal fuin naruto tertancap kini lepas hingga neji bisa bebas.

"sudah cukup, dia akan mati jika kau melakukan it uterus menerus" ujar gai

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menolongnya dari klan hyuga, lihatlah disana neji, Ketua klan hyuga, lihat matanya, apakah kau tidak melihat betapa sayangnya dia padamu, dan lihatlah disana hinata yang hampir saja kau bunuh bahkan terlihat khawatir jika aku akan membunuhmu, kau adalah seorang anggota klan yang terhormat neji, jadi untuk kematian ayahmu itu pasti ada penjelasannya dari keluarga atas untukmu. Dan aku harap juga keluarga atas memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya pada neji agar dia bisa melupakan kenangan yang tidak benar dari orang tuanya itu. aku yakin, tidak mungkin seorang anggota keluarga akan mengorbankan adiknya sendiri demi keselamatanya. Jadi aku harap kau berubah neji. Dan untuk cakra ku ini, aku bisa dengan mudah membukanya lagi jika aku mau, namun aku ingin tunjukkan pada mu bahwa masih banyak yang memperhatikanmu di desa ini" ujar naruto dan membuat cakranya meledak dalam sesaat untuk membuka jalur cakranya lagi

"….."

"ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke sana menunggu sasuke datang" ujar naruto kini menghilang dengan cara terbakar dan muncul di dekat hinata untuk mengambil jubahnya kembali.

"hinata, terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku hari ini" ujar naruto

"em…..tidak apa-apa, tapi naruto-kun bajumu kotor. Apakah kamu biasa menyuci sendiri pakaianmu?" tanya hinata

"tidak biasanya aku menitipkannya ke laundry setiap minggu" ujar naruto

"oh….kalau begitu, nanti yang ini biar aku yang menyucinya ya" ujar hinata sangat kecil namun di dengar naruto

"ambil saja dirumah, aku akan kesana menunggu teme" ujar naruto kini kembali menghilang dan muncul di mana dia berdiri menunggu sasuke

'sore ini,…sore ini…..sore ini….aku..aku akan mencuci pakaian naruto-kun, tidak ku sangka aku akan melakukan ini' pikir hinata sangat gembira mengetahui permintaanya tidak ditolak oleh naruto

Sementara semua orang kembali melihat ke pertandingan, hinata hanya duduk dengan lamunan yang jauh di atas bayangan semua orang, dia melamunkan banyak hal, bahkan hal yang kotor pun sdah ia lamunkan saat mencuci pakaian naruto. Sehingga pipinya sangat merah karena malu sendiri.

Sementara itu, naruto yang tidak meilhat dan merasakan akan kedatangan sasuke sedikit khawatir karena sensei mereka itu adalah orng yang sering terlambat,dan saat pertandingan selanjutnya antara sasuke dan gara di umumkan hokage mengambil keputusan untuk menunda pertarungan itu karean usulan dari kazekage sehingga membuat naruto sedikit tenang, namun karena adanya pertandingan yang ditunda maka ada pula pertandingan yang dipercepat, yakni antara kankuro dan shino aburame. Namun lagi-lagi pertarungan itu tidak berjalan karena kankuro mengundurkan diri dan membat shino menjadi pemenangnya.

'orang itu, padahal dia bisa mengunakan kagutsu yang hebat dan aku bisa menirunya, kenapa orang itu menyerah' pikir naruto melihat kankuro dari jauh sehingga mereka bertemu mata

'heh kau kira kau bisa meniru teknik ku, tidak akan aku biarkan' pikir kankuro tersenyum

'dia mengetahui keinginan ku' ujar naruto

Sementara itu, para penonton merasa bosan karena mereka tidak mendapatkan tontonan yang menyenangkan dalam ujian chunin ini, namun semua keributan berhenti saat temari memasuki lapangan pertandingan dengan beralaskan kipas miliknya.

"apakah wanita itu benar-benar ingin bertarung dengan ku?" tanya shikamaru

"tentu saja, hey shika bisakah aku meminta tolong pada mu" ujar naruto

"buat pertunjukan strategi yang hebat agar semua penonton tau bahwa klan nara adalah ahli strategi terhebat di desa konoha, dan agar para musuh jangan pernah berfikir akan menyerang konoha dalam keadaan yang seperti ini" ujar naruto berbisik

"kau merepotkan naruto, aku tau kau menyuruhku membuat pertandingan yang panjang agar sasuke memiliki waktu untuk datang kan, dasar merepotkan" ujar shikamaru ingin pergi dan menyerah namun dengan nakal naruto mendorong shikamaru kearena sehingga dia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di arena itu.

"shika berjuanglah" ujar naruto dari tempat dia berdiri

"sial kau naruto, kau selalu saja sesuka mu" ujar shikamaru

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Sebuah serangan kini dlancarkan oleh temari menuju shikamaru, namun dengan cerdik shikamaru bersembunyi di balik pohon sehingga pohon tempat ia bersembunyi kini penuh dengan sayatan angin.

"kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menang nara" ujar temari namun shikamaru dengan tidak memperdulikan temari hanya melihat awan sehingga dia hanya menghela nafas.

Dalam sekejap shikamaru pergi dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken dan kunai kearah temari namun dengan mudah temari menangkis semua serangan shikamaru tersebut, bahkan pertahan tersebut dapat menyerang shikamaru sekaligus sehingga shikamaru mau tidak mau harus bersembunyi lagi.

"percuma, serangan seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku" ujar temari kini kembali mengibaskan kipas besarnya sehingga pohon yang menjadi tempat perlindungan shikamaru bisa terkoyak sana sini akibat jutsu tersebut.

'sial bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkan orang yang tidak bisa di serang seperti itu' pikir shikamaru mengintip dari belakang pohon tempat ia bersembunyi.

"baiklah akan aku mulai" ujar shikamaru kini mengambil posisi berfikirnya

Semua penonton melihat pose shikamaru sangat bingung, namun beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahui pose itu sudah memperkirakan pertarungan akan segera berakhir.

'dia melakukan nya, strategi apa yang akan kau lakukan shika'pikir naruto dan saat shikamaru membuka matanya sebuah mata yang berbeda kini sudah terlihat disana.

'dia akan serius sekarang' pikir asuma sebagai gurunya

Sementara itu temari sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh shikamaru sehingga tana diduga shiikamaru langsung memanjangkan bayangannya dan membuat bayangan tersebut menyerang kearah temari, dengan cara melompat mundur temari berusaha untuk menghindari serangan shikamaru, dan akhirnya limit panjang bayangan shikamaru pun mencapai batasnya.

"sial hampir saja" ujar temari kini bersembunyi dibalik kipasnya dan mengukur bayangan shikamaru

'10 meter' pikir temari

"temari diatas" sebuah benda jatuh dengan perlahan tepat pada bayangan shikamaru di dekat temari sehingga banyangan shikamaru kembali memabjang dan membuat temari harus melompat kebelakang kembali namun dsaat yang bersamaan shikamaru melemparkan kunai peledak kearah temari sehingga temari yang tidak sadar langsung langsung menghindar secara spontan dan terjadilah sebuah ledakan di belakang temari dan membuat temari harus bersusah payah untuk bergerak kembali karena ledakan itu.

'sial aku harus menggunakan kawarimi dan menyerangnya saat dia tidak sadar' pikir temari dibalik kipasnya namun saat dia membuat seal tangan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan saat dia sadar tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"kagemane sukses" ujar shikamaru memperlihatkan kini kondisi bayangan teari sudah terikat dengan bayangan dirinya sehingga penonton berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan strategi milik shikamaru

'jadi dia hanya diam di dalam bayangan bukanlah untuk menghindari serangan ku melainkan untuk menyembunykan bayangannya dalam bayangan, tidak kusangka aku tidak menyadari itu, lalu parasut tadi bukanlah serangan utama melainkan serangan pengalihan agar kunai peledak bisa dilesakkan di belakang ku, tapi bagaimana bisa bayangannya sampai pada bayanganku padahal jaraknya jauh dari bayanganku' pikir temari

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya shikamaru

"aku hanya tidak menngerti kenapa bayangamu bisa menangkap bayanganku?" tanya temari

"matahari sekarang lebih condong ke timur sedangkan kau ada di sebelah barat sehingga bayanganmu sangat jauh di belakangmu, dari pada aku menyerang dari depan,akan lebih baik jika aku mneyerangmu dari belakang dimana bayanganmu lebih mudah di capai, namun utntuk itu perlu mengulur waktu dam membuatmu lebih dekat dengan dinding dan parasut adalah pengalihannya" ujar shikamaru

"lalu kunai peledak untuk apa?" tanya temari

"sebagai bayangan penghubung antara bayangan didinding dengan bayangan tubuhmu sehingga kamu tidak sadar jika aku sudah mengikat mu" ujar shikamaru

Mendengar penjelasan dari shikamaru temari merasa sangat bodoh, bagaimana tidak dari segi serangan dia sangatlah kuat, namun jika melawan tipe strategi seperti ini maka dia seperti seekor semut saja.

"hah…tapi aku tidaak akan membuatmu menyerah, aku hanya memenuhi permintaan naruto itu. dia bilang untuk membuat pertunjukan strategi agar desa lawan yang ingin menyerang konoha tidak berani berbuat macam-macam dengan desa kami, karena jika mereka berani sedikit saja menyentuh desa kami, maka tidak salah lagi mereka akan kami hancurkan dengan strategi klan nara dan kekuatan dari semua klan di konoha. Genma san, aku menyerah cakra ku sudah tidak banyak dan aku sudah memikirkan lebih dari 200 cara mengalahkan wanita ini, tapi aku rasa aku hanya bisa menyerah dan mengaku kalah saja, lagi pula untuk apa chunin, semua temanku masih belum chunin jadi aku akan bersama mereka sekarang hingga tahun depan" ujar shikamaru kini meninggalkan arena dengan menguap

Sementara di bengku penonton ino dan sakura pada awalnya marah pada shikamaru yang menyerah, namun mendengar penjelasan shikamaru yang dari awal tidak ingin bertarung membuat mereka mengerti, naruto meminta shikamaru bertarung untuk mengeulur waktu bagi sasuke sehingga mereka sangat berterima kasih pada shikamaru.

"dia tidak berubah ya ino, jika melawan perempuan dia selalu saja mengalah" ujar couji

"kau benar, dia itu seperti lelaki sejati, tapi sifat malasnya itu membuatku tidak tahan" ujar ino menanggapi perkataan couji tentang shikamaru

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang meriah diawali oleh hokage dan kazekage melihat pertarungan strategi ini sehingga semua penonton ikut berpartisipasi memberikan tepuk tangan.

"baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya antara uchiha sasuke vs gaara sabaku" ujar genma sehingga dengan di panggil namanya gara kini menghilang dengan shunshin pasir miliknya dan muncul kembali di arena

Setelah lama meunggu sasuke tidak juga datang sehingga wasit hendak mengumumkan kemenangan gara, namun sebuah pusaran angin tercipta disana dan muncullah kakashi dan sasuke sehingga membuat naruto langsung menyerang sasuke dengan rantai cakra dapat dihindari oleh sasuke dan kakashi disana.

"hoy dobe apa kau gila heh?" tanya sasuke

"cuih….kalian berdua sangat mirip dan sangat suka telat. Bahkan membuatku hampir jantungan dan membunuh seseorang karena mu teme" ujar naruto dengan mata tajam melihat pada sasuke

"apakah kau sudah lulus, kenapa kau begitu berantakan dobe, apakah sulit mengalahkan hyuga itu?" tanya sasuke

"jika kau gagal disini maka aku akan hajar ekor satu itu saat bertemu dengan ku di babak selanjutnya" ujar naruto tanpa memperdulikan gaara yang hendak menyerang sasuke.

"kau terlalu banyak tidur naruto sehingga kau masih bermimpi di hari yang cerah ini" ujar sasuke kini bersiap untuk bertarung.

"sasuke lakukan dengan baik" ujar kakashi meninggalkan sasuke

"kau selalu merepotkan kakashi, bisakah kau tidak telat untuk sekali saja?" tanya genma

"maaf" ujar kakashi langsung menghilang dan muncul di dekat naruto

Sepeninggalan kakashi sasuke dan gara hanya saling tatap dan membuat suasana disana sangat tidak nyaman.

"kakashi sensei, latihan apa yang kau lakukan pada sasuke?" tanya naruto

"aku melatih reflek dan kecepatan nya seperti lee" ujar kakashi

"oh…dengan chidori ditangannya itu akan mematikan" ujar naruto

"ya kau benar," ujar kakashi

"sensei aku akan meniru chidori sasuke, jika kau izinkan" ujar naruto

"silahkan, lagi pula kau memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra jadi tidak masalah" ujar kakashi kini naruto sudah menutup semua kepalanya dengan tudung yang ada di jubahnya dan mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

"oh ya kakashi sensei, aku bisa menggunakan izanagi tanpa resiko kebutaan, dan hal itu mungkin berlaku juga untuk izanami" ujar naruto berbisik pada kakashi

"hah…jangan sampai sasuke tau hal ini dulu, biarkan dia berkonsentrasi bertarung. Lagi pula jutsu itu jutsu terlarang bagi uchiha, namun sepertinya tidak untuk uzumaki seperti mu" ujar kakashi

"yo…kakashi dari mana saja kau?" tanya gai mendekat kearah kakashi yang kini berbicara dengan naruto

"oh maaf aku terlambat, apa yang terjadi?" tanya kakashi

"apa yang kau ajarkan pada murid mu yang satu ini heh….?" Tanya gai

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto?" tanya kakashi

"kenapa kau berbalik bertanya pada ku kakashi, aku sedang bertanya padamu. Coba lihat dinding itu, itu adalah akibat dari rantai cakra yang naruto gunakan untuk pamer kemampuan saat mereka menunggu sasuke awal pertandingan barusan" ujar gai

"oh….apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya kakashi

"huhh….kau terlalu santai menanggapi kemampuan muridmu kakashi. Kau tahu kan kalau rantai cakra yang naruto gunakan sama dengan milik nona kushina dulu, jadi aku ingin tanya apakah kau yang melatih naruto menjadi sekuat itu?" tanya gai

"tidak gai, selama satu bulan ini aku melatih sasuke seorang diri, sedangkan naruto dia berlatih seorang diri. Namun aku tidak tahu siapa yang membantunya" ujar kakashi

"hoy naruto, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya gai

Sementara mereka berbicara, naruto dari tadi mengamati pertarungan antara sasuke dan gaara dengan sharingan mangekyou yang sudah aktif di matanya dengan gerakan lambat dia bisa melihat gerakan mereka berdua dengan pasti.

Elemen api : naga api

Sebuah api berbentuk kepala naga kini menyerang kearah gara namun gara tnpa bergerak sama sekali kini sudah membuat perisai dari pasir miliknya sehingga membuat naruto melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

"tidak ada jalan lain kecuali itu" ujar sasuke kni berlari kearah gara dan menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi namun serangannya terlalu lambat sehingga gara dapat memblok semua serangan sasuke dan membalas nya

Hujan pasir…..

Banyak sekali pasir yang berjatuhan dari atas kearah sasuke namun dengan cekatan sasuke menghindarinya dan menjauh dari gara saat ini.

"Grafity seal kai" ujar sasuke

'jadi sasuke juga sudah menggunakan grafity seal pada tubuhnya'pikir naruto

Namun tidak hanya sampai disitu, sasuke membuat beberapa seal tangan kembali dan kini terlihatlah sebuah kilatan cahaya dari cakra membentuk petir yang tidak terkendali dari tangannya.

"chidori" ujar sasuke kini bersiap berlari menuju kearah gara

"majulah sasuke…."teriak gara sehingga kini siap dengan semua pasir nya.

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kearah gara dengan kecepatan itu sehingga dengan gerakan lambat yang dibantu oleh matanya sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat pergerakan pasir gara sehingga dapat menghindarinya,

"rasakan ini bedebah…..chidori" ujar sasuke menusukkan chidori ke dada gara sehingga gara yang tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan sasuke kini terkena serangan sasuke, namun begitupun sasuke yang kini terkena serangan gara yang beberapa saat sebelum berhasil menyerang gara sasuke melihat banyak tombak dari pasir namun karena sudah berlari sangat cepat jadi dia tidak bisa mengurungkan niatnya itu.

'cairan merah apa ini, dan rasa sakit ini. Apa sebenarnya rasa sakit ini?' tanya gara dalam pikirannya

Sementara gara dan sasuke bertarung dengan hebatnya, kini semua penonton sedang tertidur dan hal itu membuat naruto dan sasuke saling pandang dan langsung berkumpul dengan sakura serta kakashi.

"ternyata mereka sudah memulai penyerangannya" ujar gai

Kini terlihatlah beberapa shinobi yang sednag bertarung dengan dua jenis shinobi berbeda dari oto dan suna namun konoha dalah desa yang kuat sehingga mereka dengan santai dapat menahan dan bertarung melawan musuh mereka. sementara itu diatas atap tempat para kage duduk kini hokage sedang ditawan oleh kazekage sehingga mau tidak mau beberapa anbu berusaha menyelamatkan hokage namun hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena 4 pengawal dari orochimaru membuat sebuah kekai untuk menghalangi jalan keluar baik dari dalam maupun dari luar sehingga kini beberapa anbu hanya bisa melihat dari luar saja.

"kakashi sensei apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya sakura

"cepat pergi dan jangan biarkan gara berubah di tengah desa" ujar kakashi

"memangnya apa sebenarnya gara itu?" tanya sakura tidak mengerti

"nanti aku jelaskan di perjalanan, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang dan mengejar mereka" ujar naruto kini mengikuti kemana arah kankuro dan temari membawa gara pergi. Namun di perjalanan mereka selalu dihadang oleh beberapa jonin dan chunin dari desa oto dan suna sehingga naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghajar mereka semua dengan sekali serang dengan rantai cakra miliknya itu.

…crass…crass…..hanya sebuah ketidak mampuanlah yang mereka rasakan saat menghadang pergerakan mereka bertiga, karena naruto yang pada saat itu ingin sekali bertarung dan dan dia selalu saja menghabisi tanpa banyak komentar sehingga sasuke dan sakura sama sekali tidak mengenali naruto yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"dobe, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sasuke

"ini sangat menyenangkan teme, kalian pergilah lebih dulu aku akan menyusul setelah menghabisi sebanyak mungkin musuh" ujar naruto kini berhenti

"tapi kakashi sensei bilang kita harus bertiga?" tanya sakura

"aku akan menyusul dengan cepat, aku sedang ada urusan di pintu gerbang desa" ujar naruto melihat 3 ekor ular piton yang bergerak disana

"apakah kau yakin ingin menghadapi seekor hewan seperti itu?" tanya sasuke

"lihat saja ini" ujar naruto kini pergi menuju kearah ular-ular itu namun dia dihadang beberapa anbu dari desa suna dan oto sehingga sasuke dan sakura langsung ikut membantu naruto.

"dobe kalahkan ular-ular itu secepatnya, aku tidak bisa menahan nya terlalu lama" ujar sasuke bertarung dengan beberapa anbu dan sakura juga begitu.

Karena level yang tidak seimbang sasuke dan sakura terlempar karena terkena tendangan dari para anbu itu, namun sakura dan sasuke dapat diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang berukuran raksasa.

"kalian berdua masih sangat muda, namun kalian sudah berpartisipasi mengalahkan musuh, cepat bersembunyi" ujar nya

"tidak, kami adalah team, tidak ada yang boleh tertinggal disini" ujar sasuke

"tenang saja temanmu akan kami selamatkan" ujar seseroang dari belakang

"shikaku, inoichi ternyata kalian turun tangan juga ya" ujar seseorang yang seperti raksasa

"tentu saja couza, ini adalah desa kita tidak mungkin kita hanya diam saja" ujar shikaku

Elemen api : gelombang api raksasa

Elemen angin : pedang angin penyayat

Dua buah jutsu naruto keluarkan sekaligus sehingga membuat satu ekor ular terpanggang dan terpotong-potong oleh naruto sehingga membuat 2 ular lainnya kini bersama-sama menyerang naruto dan hal itu membuat sasuke dan sakura bersama dengan 3 ketua klan yang berbeda itu terkejut karena naruto menghadapi hewan itu sendirian.

Graaa….dhommmdhommmmm…serangan demi serangan dilancarkan ular itu namun naruto tidak terkena sedikit pun.

"kalian menjijikkan, akan aku selesaikan sekarang juga. Srinkkkkk….crasss…crass….crass…dalam sekejap lima rantai muncul di punggung naruto dan menusuk ke segala arah di tubuh kedua ular itu sehingga ular itu mati dengan mengenaskan. Tidak hanya sampai disana, naruto langsung mengarahkan rantainya pada semua musuh yang masih hidup hingga semua bagian tubuh musuh kini bermandikan darah mereka sendiri. Begitupun dengan rantai naruto yang bermandikan darah lawannya.

"kalian adalah orang yang bodoh, mencoba sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin bisa kalian lakukan. Menyerang harta berharga bagi ku dan semua warga desa kami, tidak aka nada yang selamat dari kalian semua nantinya" ujar naruto kini menyerang kembali dengan dua buah kunai ditangannya dan menyimpan kembali rantainya.

"apakah dia masih seorang genin" guman shikaku

"ya, dia adalah lawan dari hyuga neji di ujian beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak ku sangka dia sekuat itu pantas saja dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan neji, jika seperti ini maka seorang chunin pun masih bisa di tumbangkanya dengan mudah" ujar inoichi

"naruto ayo pergi, ichibi mungkin sudah jauh" teriak sasuke dari jauh

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Dengan melakukan sebuah jutsu terakhir naruto meninggalkan bbeberapa orang dalam kondisi membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi sehingga 3 orang ketua klan kini dengan senang hati menyerang nya.

Setelah naruto meninggalkan para musuhnya dan menyusul sasuke dan sakura sehingga kini shikaku, inoichi dan couza sedang bertarung dengan musuh yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi.

"ternyata di genarasi ini ada seseorang yang sekuat bocah itu ya" ujar couza berbicara sambil bertarung

"ya, dia akan menjadi masalah bagi desa yang ingin menghancurkan konoha di masa depan" ujar shikaku

"hm…kalian berdua benar, dan dia adalah putra hokage ke 4 dan aku yakin sekali dia akan mampu menguasai hiraishin suatu saat nanti" ujar inoichi

Sementara itu, kini naruto bersama dengan sasuke dan sakura sedang berlari mengejar gara yang dibawa oleh temari dan kankuro sehingga kini mereka sedang menuju keluar desa dan di kejar oleh naruto dan kawaan-kawan.

#skip#

Setelah sekian lama bertarung, akhirnya naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini tiba di hadapan kankuro, temari dan gara yang sedang mereka papah.

"sepertinya kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi" ujar naruto

"heh….jangan kira karena kami ada yang terluka kalian bisa mengalahkan kami dengan mudah" ujar temari siap dengan kipasnya sedangkan kankuro kini sudah mengeluarkan kagutsunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"apakah kalian tidak mau menyerah dan mengaku kalah dengan konoha?" tanya naruto

"tidak akan, shinobi suna lebih baik mati ketimbang mengaku kalah dari lawan" ujar kankuro menyerang naruto dengan boneka miliknya dan disana naruto beserta kawan-kawannya kini menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat kebelakang.

"temari bawa gara, mereka bertiga biarkan aku yang hadapi" ujar kankuro kini menyerang sasuke dan naruto sedangkan sakura kini hanya duduk dibelakang sebagai penjaga belakang.

Namun serangan kankuro kini ditahan oleh serangga yang ternyata itu adalah milik shino.

"dia adalah bagianku, kalian bertiga kejarlah wanita itu jangan sampai mereka berdua lolos" ujar shino

"baiklah, kami serahkan padamu shino" ujar naruto kini pergi meninggalkan pertarungan bersama sasuke dan sakura disampingnya

"apakah tidak apa-apa mereka berdua bertarung?" tanya sakura

"shino itu kuat, walau dia terlihat cuek dengan orang lain, namun dia itu adalah shinobi konoha tidak mungkin dia tidak membantu sesame shinobi konoha" ujar naruto

"ayo cepat, kita sudah tertinggal" ujar sasuke kini memimpin

Karena sudah berjalan lebih dulu kini gara mulai memegang kepalanya yang seperti ingin meledak sehingga temari berhenti dan melihat keadaan gara, namun karena gara gara yang terus berteriak temari langsung menyuruh gara untuk tenang, akan tetapi gara yang sudah terlanjur lepas kendali langsung mendorong temari hingga jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu sasuke dan naruto kini sudah ada di hadapan gara dan melihat gara yang berubah penampilannya itu.

"kalian berdua akan aku habisi, tidak akan aku biarkan kalian berdua selamat" ujar gara kini mengibaskan lengan pasir miliknya sehingga kini banyak sekali pasir yang menyerang kearah naruto dan sasuke namun mereka berdua dapat menghindari serangan tersebut.

"sakura selamatkan wanita itu, yang satu ini biarkan aku dan sasuke yang urus" ujar naruto kini berlari menyerang kearah gara bersama dengan sasuke. Namun bukanya takut, gara bahkan hanya tersenyum dan membuat lengannya menjadi panjang dan menyerang sasuke serta naruto sebelum mereka berdua sampai di tempat gara, namun mereka berdua tidak menyerah dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken sehingga gara dengan santai menangkisnya dengan lengan pasirnya dan menyerap serta mengembalikan shuriken itu dengan lebih cepat lagi.

Trink…trinkk…suara sasuke dan naruto menangkis shuriken serangan gara sehingga mereak kini sedang berdiri menyusun strategi untuk bertarung kembali.

"ayolah apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan, ayo serang aku dari mana saja. Buat aku menjadi hidup dan lebih hidup" ujar gara kini menyerang secara membabi buta kearah naruto dan sasuke, namun naruto dan sasuke dapat menghindarinya walau sangat sulit menghindari serangan secara bertubi-tubi seperti itu.

Naruto dan sasuke selalu saja menyerang gara dan berhasil memotong lengan pasir milik gara, namun semua itu percuma ketika lengan baru akan tumbuh dan menjadi lebih besar dair sebelumnya. Bahkan naruto beberapa kali membuat gaara terjatuh dan tersungkur, namun gara dengan cakra ichibi terus saja kembali bangkit dan menyerang sasuke dan naruto hingga pada puncakranya gara kini akhirnya bertranformasi sepenuhnya menjadi ichibi dengan tubuh yang besar.

"dobe, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan melawan monster seperti ini?" tanya sasuke

"kita hanya perlu mengalahkan nya dan menghancurkan pasir ini teme" ujar naruto terus menyerang dan memukul wujud dari shukaku itu. namun semua serangan yang dilancarkan naruto sama sekali tidak berkesan bagi shukaku karena dengan tubuh yang sebesar itu shukaku dengan mudah menghajar dan mematahkan serangan naruto dan sasuke.

"dia masih dikendalikan oleh garaa, jadi sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum shukaku mengendalikan tubuhnya" ujar naruto, namun dari kejauhan kini gara membuat sebuah seal dengan kedua tangannya.

"teknik rakun tidur" gumam gara sehingga akhirnya gara tidak sadarkan diri sehingga shukaku kini sadar dan mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

" **GGGhhhhhoooo… aku bebas….."** ujar shukaku

"sial dia sudah bebas, tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus menghancurkannya dengan segera" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan rantainya dan mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

"aku akan membantu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya sasuke

"kau bangunkan gara dari tidur nya, dan aku akan menghajar tubuh besar shukaku ini" ujar naruto kini sudah berlari di udara dan menyerang shukaku dengan rantai cakra miliknya sehingga kini kedua lengan shukaku berhasil di tangkap oleh rantai naruto, namun karena kekuatan dari shukaku naruto dapat terpentar jauh karena dilemparkan oleh shukaku,

Elemen air : naga air

Dalam sekejap muncul naga air dari ketiadaan dan menyerang shukaku sehingga lengan dan tubuhnya yang terbuat dari pasir kini basah dan tidak bisa di gerakkan karena jika di gerakkan akan hancur.

Elemen angin : luka angin penyayat

Kedua lengan shukaku putus sehingga menghasilkan sebuah teriakan dari shukaku karena merasakan sakit di kedua lengannya, namun setelah beberapa saat lengan itu tumbuh lagu sehingga membuat naruto jengkel, sementara sasuke kini sedang berusaha menyentuh dan memukul gara agar dia terbangun dan membuat shukaku melepas kendali atas tubuhnya, namun bukan mudah mendekati gara, karena shukaku selalu saja menghalangi jalan dari sasuke dengan pasirnya sehingga membat sasuke dan naruto kesulitan untuk menghajar gara.

"sial ini akan lama jika terus begini kage bunshin" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan beberapa klon untuk membantunya.

"mari kita serang….!"teriak naruto sehingga klonnya ikut menyerang kearah musuh

Elemen petir : fuma thunder

Elemen tanah : tombah bumi

Elemen air : 3 naga air

Elemen api : gelombang api

Elemen angin : tornado

Semua klon naruto mengeluarkan teknik dasar mereka sehingga membuat banyak jutsu dan menyerang kearah shukaku secara bersama-sama, namun pasir yang menjadi perisai dan tameng shukaku selalu berhasil melindunginya.

" sial kau, elemen kayu : shuriken kayu" teriak naruto menegluarkan sebuah teknik dari kayu dan menyerang shukaku sehingga kembali lengannya putus oleh naruto. Namun seperti sebelumnya kini lengannya tumbuh lagi.

" **hahahaha…..dasar manusia rendahan, semua jutsu kalian tidak akan mempan pada ku"** ujar shukaku

"sasuke mari lakukan serangan gabungan" uajr naruto kini mengaktifkan chidori ditangan kanannya dan sasuke di tangan kirinya.

Elemen petir : benang halilintar

Mereka berdua langsung berlari kearah shukaku di masing-masing lengan sehingga keduanya kini berjalan melewati leher shukaku, namun lagi-lagi shukaku berhasil bertahan dan membaut naruto dan sasuke kali ini terdorong sangat jauh karena elemen angin yang di keluarkan shukaku dengan tiba-tiba.

" **hahahaha….seorang manusia berharap mengalahkanku, tidak mungkin"** ujar shukaku

Sringkkkkkk…..dalam sekejap sebuah rantai dari naruto berhasil menyerang dan melilit leher shukaku sehingga shukaku mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kemana arah naruto menariknya.

"kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti hewan, namun kau menyerang seperti hewan kau sudah lebih dari sekedar layak untuk di hajar" ujar naruto kini menyiapkan sebuah jutsu di tangan kanannya

Elemen petir : katana

Dalam sekali tebas, katana itu kini mengeluarkan petir yang sanagt kuat sehingga menyebabkan sebagian besar dari tubuh shukaku kini hancur dan hendak menyatu lagi, namun semua itu tidak bisa ketika naruto kembali mengibaskan pedangnya sehingga tubuh shukaku itu kini hancur lagi.

"sasuke sekarang, serang gara" ujar naruto kini berhasil menghancurkan lebih dari setengah tubuh shukaku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang sasuke kinni memukul gara sekuat tenaga sehingga gara bangun dari tidurnya dan membuat dirinya kini terjatuh dari tubuh shukaku sehingga shukaku kini kembali menjadi pasir.

Setelah melihat gara jatuh dan ditangka oleh temari dan kankuro, naruto langsung duduk dan bersandar di pohon dan memejamkan mata.

"sasuke, sakura semuanya sudah berakhir, jadi sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu saja. Aku lelah" ujar naruto kini tertidur dan jatuh dari atas pohon sehingga sakura harus menyelamatkanya.

"kau bodoh naruto" ujar sakura

"sepertinya kita cukup sampai disini" ujar kankuro pergi bersama temari dan juga garaa sementara sasuke setelah kepergian dari kankuro dan temari dia juga ikut terjatuh dan terduduk diatas lututnya karena kelelahan.

"sasuke-kun apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura

"ya, bagaimana dengan naruto, apakah dia tidak dalam bahaya?" tanya sasuke

"tidak dia hanya capek, dan butuh istirahat" ujar sakura

Sementara itu, di konoha kini semua dalam keadaan berduka, karena sang hokage kini sudah gugur dalam pertarungan melawan kazekage yang ternyata adalah orochimaru sehingga membuat semua warga sangat sedih.

To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 9

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Setelah invasi yang dilakukan oleh suna dan oto, kini konoha sedang dalam keadaan berduka karena kage mereka tewas dalam penyerangan itu, namun semua itu tidak membuat penduduk desa konoha berduka selamanya, kini mereka sedang bahu membahu untuk membangun kembali desa konoha yang sedang hancur, bahkan shinobi pun kini sedang membantu membereskan banyak bekas banguna sehingga kini banyak sekali warga yang berlalu lalang untuk bekerja memperbaiki rumah dan tempat tinggal mereka.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lilin kini terlihatlah seseorang dengan tongkat ditangannya dan tersenyum untuk melakukan rencananya.

"sekarang waktunya aku untuk menjadi hokage yang baru" ujar sosok itu

"ya, tuan danzo benar, andalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi hokage selanjutnya" ujar seorang anbu

Namun suasana yang indah itu langsung berubah saat seorang anbu datang dan membawa kabar buruk.

"apa….para tetua itu menunjuk jiraya sebagai hokage yang baru. Apakah mereka tidak melihatku sebagai yang terkuat sekarang?" tanya danzo sambil marah-marah

"saya tidak tahu tuan, namun menurut yang saya dengan jiraya tidak ingin menjadi hokage sehingga sebagai gantinya nona tsunadelah yang akan menjadi hokage" ujar anbu itu

"lalu apa yang kalian tunggu gagalkan rencana pencarian tsunade dan hancurkan semua yang menghalangi jalan kita" ujar danzo memerintahkan anbunya untuk mengahadang jiraya.

Akan tetapi, sebuah kesalah telah dilakukan oleh danzo. Jiraya tidaklah pergi seorang diri, dia mengajak naruto sebagai teman perjalanannya dan berniat melatih naruto di perjalanan kali ini. Sehingga naruto yang sangat ingin berkelana menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang.

"baiklah jiraya, aku percayakan naruto padamu. Dia adalah senjata paling berharga di desa kita, jadi jangan sampai dia tertangkap oleh musuh" bisik kohaku

"heh…pantas saja sensei tidak suka pada kalian berdua, ternyata kalian berdua tidak pernah berubah sama sekali" ujar jiraya kini meninggalkan kohaku dan diiringi oleh naruto

"woy petapa katak, apakah kita akan berlatih ninjutsu dalam perjalanan nanti?" tanya naruto

"ya, setidaknya aku akan mengajarkan ku dasar dari tekninya dulu baru setelah itu kita akan belajar ninjutsunya" ujar jiraya

"kau tau kakek katak, aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui banyak musuh di sekitar kita, namun yang aku heran kenapa mereka tidak menyerang kita?" tanya naruto

"mereka tidak akan berani menyerangku, dengan kemampuan mereka saat ini. Kau saja sudah bisa membunuh mereka jika kau mau" ujar jiraya

"apakah boleh?" tanya naruto

"tidak usah, mereka dari konoha. Desa kita sendiri namun dia bukanlah dibawah pimpinan dari hokage melainkan dari bawah pimpinan seorang bernama danzo. Karena berteman dengan hokage danzo memiliki sebuah wewenang khusus namun tetap dibawah hokage, namun sekarang karena hokage sudah meninggal aku yakin dia ingin merebut tahta hokage dari tangan tsunade" ujar jiraya

"oh…..jadi ternyata konoha juga ada sisi gelapnya ya" ujar naruto

"bahkan seorang pahlawan pun memiliki sisi gelap naruto, jadi waspadala" ujar jiraya

"hm…aku mengerti. Tapi aku risih jika harus diikuti seperti ini terus." Ujar naruto

"kau bisa merasakan cakra mereka yang serendah ini?" tanya jiraya

"bukan cakra kakek katak, tapi niat membunuh mereka lah yang aku rasakan. Sehingga dari tadi walaupun mereka menurunkan cakra serendah apa saja jika niat membunuhnya masih besar sama saja bagiku" ujar naruto kini menggaruk kepalanya

"kau memiliki kemampuan sensor khusus itu, tidak kusangka, selain rantai cakra kau juga memiliki sensor khusus milik nona mito sama, kau beruntung bocah" ujar jiraya

"kenapa begitu?" tanya naruto

"karena dengan menggunakan sensor itu, bukan hanya penjahat yang menurunkan tekanan cakranya, bhkan yang berkamuflase pun bisa kita deteksi dari niat jahatnya. Itu sebuah teknik yang hebat bocah. Kau perlu bersyukur dengan kelebihan mu" ujar jiraya

"ya, tapi aku bingung kenapa kau mengajak ku mencari orang bernama tsunade itu. bukankah masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat dari ku untuk membawanya kembali ke desa" ujar naruto

"dengar, tsunade adalah temanku dan mungkin hanya aku dan orochimaru yang mengerti tentang dirinya, jadi jika ingin membawa tsunade pulang harus menggunakan muslihat bukan dengan kekerasan, karena kalau soal kekuatan dia adalah orang yang tak terkelahkan. Lihat ini, bekas luka ini adalah akibat pukulannya saat itu" ujar jiraya memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka di dadanya akibat dari serangan tsunade

"jadi dia bisa sekuat itu, dan luka itu hanya hasil dari pukulan saja. Itu sungguh menakjubkan" ujar naruto sangat tertarik dengan kemampuan yang unik itu

"oh ya…apa yang akan kita lakukan sebelum ketemu dengan orang yang bernama tsunade itu?" tanya naruto lagi

"ya dari pada kita menganggur, lebih baik kita manfaatkan waktu ini untuk latihan" ujar jiraya

"perhatikan baik-baik" sambung jiraya menunjukkan sebuah teknik yang membuat naruto sangat berbinar bola matanya.

"kau lihat bola cakra yang ada di tangan ku ini. Jutsu ini adalah rasengan, sebuah jutsu level s yang diciptakan oleh hokage ke 4 dan dipercayakan padaku untuk di pelajari oleh genarasi penerus desa konoha. Jutsu ini tidak masuk dalam cakra jenis, karena membuat jutsu ini hanya menggunakan cakra bukan perubahan cakra" ujar jiraya

"ini sangat sederhana dengan tingkat kesulitan yang sangat besar" ujar naruto memperhatikan bola cakra di tangan jiraya

"kau sangat teliti dalam hal ini, ini adalah ninjutsu yang tidak memerlukan seal tangan untuk membuatnya, berbeda dengan jutsu yang lain yang menggunakan seal tangan untuk membuatnya. Dan jenis kerusakan yang akan korban terima dari ninjutsu ini adalah luka dalam dan luar" ujar jiraya

"luka dalam?" tanya naruto bingung

"ya,dalam bola cakra ini terdapat minimal 100 putaran dengan ketajaman yang luar biasa, namun dia tidak akan melukai sepenuhnya bagian luar, tapi dia melukai sepenuhnya bagian dalam. Jadi cakra ini akan merusak organ tubuh bagian dalam dari musuh mu" ujar jiraya

"ehm..,bisakah aku belajar jutsu ini?" tanya naruto

"baiklah, mari kita cakra dalam bentuk lingkaran di tangan mu" ujar jiraya sehingga naruto langsung menurut dan mencobanya. Namun naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membuat lingkaran dalam genggaman tangannya.

"baiklah ini akan sulit, ambillah bola air ini dan latihlah untuk memecahkan bola air itu dengan cakra mu" ujar jiraya

Naruto mengambil bola air itu dan mulai untuk melakukan konsentrasi dalam melakukan latihannya sedangkan jiraya duduk dibawah pohon dan memperhatikan latihan naruto.

"baiklah, kau lanjutkan latihan mu, aku akan mencari informasi di desa terdekat" ujar jiraya beranjak dari tempatnya berada

Sementara naruto kini focus latihan dan terus latihan hingga beberapa jam kemudian naruto masih sama sekali belum bisa memecahkan bola air itu dalam genggamannya.

'kenapa ini begitu sulit untuk di pecahkan' ujar naruto berfikir dan mengingat kembali bagaimana jiraya membuat rasengan.

"sial…..pantas saja aku dari tadi tidak bisa memecahkan bola ini, jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh kakek katak itu terdiri dari banyak putaran sedangkan aku memutar hanya satu putaran bagaimana bisa pecah" gumam naruto kesal

Waktu yang hampir gelap membuat naruto bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan latihan tahap pertamanya ini sehingga dia dengan cepat langsung membuat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan dan akhirnya bola air itu pecah di tanganya.

"yes…..aku berhasil memecahkan balon ini" ujar naruto membuat jutsu itu ditangannya sekarang, namun alangkah terkejutnya naruto saat dia membuat jutsu itu miliknya tidak sama seperti milik jiraya.

"hahaha….kau kira hanya dengan melewati satu tahap kau akan langsung berhasil membuatnya. Jangan terlalu cepat bocah" ujar jiraya kini melemparkan sebuah bola baru yakni bola karet yang berisi udara.

"kau sudah berhasil memutar air, sekarang kau harus berhasil memutar udara di dalam bola itu" ujar jiraya memperlihatkan contohnya pada naruto sehingga bola yang di pegang jiraya kini hancur.

"tahap satu kau sudah berhasil melewatinya dan jika kau menyerang dengan itu maka luka musuh akan seperti ini" ujar jiraya membuat rasengen tidak sempurna dan menyerang kearah sebatang puhon dan hasilnya hanya satu goresan lingkaran yang terdapat di pohon itu.

"dan jika kau berhasil tahap ke dua maka hasilnya seperti ini" ujar jiraya kini mempraktekkan hal yang sama namun hasilnya lebih banyak goresan dibandingkan yang ke satu.

"dan saat kau sudah berhasil dengan sempurna menguasai rasengan maka hasilnya seperti ini" ujar jiraya menunjukkan dirinya menyerang sebatang pohon sehingga pohon itu kini hilang sebagian akibat terkikis oleh rasengan di tangan jiraya.

"apakah masih banyak tahap dalam mempelajari rasengan ini?" tanya naruto

"kalau untuk menguasainya kamu hanya memerlukan 3 tahap, tapi itu hanya untuk standarnya saja. Namun jika ingin lebih dari sana maka kau harus berlatih beberapa tahap lebih banyak" ujar jiraya

"oh…aku mengerti" ujar naruto kini ingin memulai latihanya lagi

"cukup kita lanjutkan besok saja, mala mini kita menginap di tempat penginapan yang sudha aku sewa, jadi mari kita kesana" ujar jiraya kini berjalan lebih dulu ketimbang naruto

Kagebunshin…..

Naruto mengeluarkan 1 bunshin untuk melatih jutsu ini malam nanti sehingga dia melemparkan banyak bola karet pada bunshinnya sedangkan dirinya kini mengikuti jiraya menuju ke penginapan mereka.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa hari mereka mencari tsunade, akhirnya jiraya dan naruto berhasil menemukan sebuah petunjuk untuk menemukan tsunade. Dan akhirnya naruto berhasil membuat sebuah rasengan namun belum sempurna sehingga dia masih memerlukan latihan satu tingkat lagi untuk menyempurnakan teknik itu agar bisa menajadi standar.

"kau sudah berhasil sejauh ini, jadi aku ingin kau melatih satu tingkat lagi agar putaran dari rasengan mu itu lebih stabil, namun ini memerlukan keseimbangan dari kedua tanganmu untuk membuat rasengan akan tetapi bola yang ada di tangan satunya tidak ini" ujar jiraya kini mempraktekkan apa yang harus di pelajari oleh naruto

Sementara itu, pasukan anbu ne kini sedang mengawasi naruto yang sedang latihan sendiri sehingga membuat mereka berniat menyerang naruto dan meleyanpkan naruto saat sedang lengah.

Shut….shutt…..beberapa kunai dan shuriken kini menyerang kearah naruto yang sedang latihan namun naruto sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya sehingga kunai dan shuriken itu kini hanya mengenai rantai yang kini berkibar dari punggungnya.

"ada apa orang konoha ingin menyerang sesama orang konoha?" tanya naruto

"kau adalah masalah bagi kami jika berhasil menadapatkan tsunade jadi karena tidak bisa mengalahkan jiraya sendirian, maka kau bisa kami tumbangkan sebagai hadiah untuk tuan danzo" ujar seorang anbu nee bertopeng beruang

"tidak,….bagaimana jika aku tidak mau" ujar naruto

"kalau begitu kami akan memaksa mu dan membuatmu menurut pada kami" ujar anbu itu

"baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa kuat sebenarnya anbu nee ini, kenapa semua kegiatan yang melipuuti kejahatan kalian yang melakukannya" ujar naruto kini mulai menyiapkan sebuah fuma shuriken di tanganya dari dalam fuin

"fuinjutsu, tidak ku sangka ada orang yang tertarik dengan fuin di desa konoha" ujar anbu itu

Srinkkk…..suara putaran dari fuma shuriken itu kin terdengar jelas di terlinga naruto dan anbu nee itu.

"dalam jumlah kami menang, dan dalam pertarungan dapat di pastikan kami juga akan menang" ujar anbu beruang itu memimpin anak buahnya untuk menyerang naruto sendirian melawan mereka ber 5.

Shuuutttt…..tanpa aba-aba naruto menyerang kelima anbu itu dengan fuma shiriken miliknya sehingga membuat para anbu itu langsung berpencar dan menyerang naruto dari 5 arah yang berbeda sehingga membuat naruto kini terkepung dari 5 arah yang berbeda.

"sebaiknya kau menyerah bocah, tidak mungkin kau akan menang melawan kami berlima" ujar anbu elang di depan naruto

"heh….." ujar naruto menggerakan jari tangannya sehingga membuat fuma shuriken yang tadinya tidak terarah kini mengarah ke anbu elang itu.

Dushh…dush….melihat shuriken nya mengarah para anbu naruto langsung mengeluarkan banyak fuma shuriken dari fuin miliknya sehingga membuat naruto berlari dan menyerang kelima anbu itu dengan mengandalkan fuma shuriken.

Elemen api : naga api

Elemen angin : pedang angin penyayat

Gabungan dari kedua jutsu anbu itu kini menyerang naruto yang tengah asik menyerang seorang anbu, namun karena merasakan adanya cakra yang ingin menyerangnya naruto langsung menghindar dan mundur mengambil posisi siaga.

Elemen tanah : tombak tanah

Dengan menghentamkan tangan ketanah, naruto menyerang kelima anbu itu dalam sekali serang namun mereka semua dapat menghindari serangan naruto itu.

Elemen air : naga air

Serangan dengan jenis ninjutsu tipe air membuat semua anbu itu terkejut sehingga salah seorang dari mereka terkena serangan naruto, namun tidak membuatnya jatuh dengan mudah.

"jangan lengah, sepertinya dia bukan bocah biasa" ujar anbu beruang pada semua bawahanya

"hahaha….kau tidak mengerti ternyata, aku adalah orang yang suka bertarung dalam angkatan ku kali ini. Jadi jika kalian ingin melawan ku sebaiknya cepat dan hadapi aku dengan sungguh-sungguh, jika tidak kalian akan aku habisi dalam sekejap." Ujar naruto melipat tangannya di dada

"jangan sombong, terima ini" ujar anbu dengan topeng elang maju menyernag bersama ke 4 temannya

"ya maju lah semuanya, serang aku dengan semau kemampuan kalian" ujar naruto dengan senyum

Dalam sekejap kelima orang itu tidak sadarkan diri saat mereka semua menatap mata naruto yang kini sudah menjadi mangekyou sharingan sehingga mereka berlima kni jatuh tersungkur tanpa bisa bergerak.

#dunia genjutu#

Kelima anbu yang menyerang naruto kini sedang di salib dan disana meraka semua memiliki klon yang sanggat banyak bahkan lebih dari ribuan bahkan jutaan sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum melihat mereka semua disana.

"dengarkan, di dunia ini aku adalah dewa dan aku akan bertanya sesuatu pada kalian dan jika tidak abisa menjawab maka kalian akan aku tusuk satu demi satu" ujar naruto kini mulai bertanya namun sang anbu tidak bisa menjawab karena hanya narutolah yang dapat berbicara disini dan akhirnya naruto mulai menusuk satu demi satu pedang yang ada ditangannya dan kembali mencabutnya dan begitu seterusnya hingga jutaan anbu tersebut kini sudah hancur seluruh tubuhnya akibat tusukan naruto dan tidak ada tempat bagi pedang naruto untuk menusuk lagi.

#dunia nyata#

Ahkk…itulah teriakan yang terdengar dari mulut ke lima anbu itu sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum melihat dan mendengar para anbu itu menjerit kesakitan dan menderita.

"ini sangat indah dan menyenangkan" ujar naruto kini mencabut saah satu Kanata dari punggung sang anbu

"kalian shinobi konoha seharusnya mendukung shinobi konoha bukan malah ingin memusnahkannya. Hal ini sepertinya tidak bisa dibiarkan terus berlanjut, aku akan menghancurkan anbu nee suatu saat nanti" ujar naruto kini memotong leher kelima anbu ne itu dan memakamkan mereka dengan layak disana.

Sementara itu, jiraya sudah bertemu dengan tsunade dan mereka akan memutuskan bahwa akan bertemu kembali satu minggu dari sekarang sehingga naruto masih memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk latihan dan membuat naruto bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan latihannya saat ini. Dilain tempat, kini sebuah berita tidak mengenakkan tiba di telinga seseorang bernama danzo dimana ke lima bawahanya kini sudah tewas di tangan naruto dengan bermodalkan sebuah fuma shuriken sehingga membuat danzo ingin membalas dan mengawasi gerakan dari naruto.

"yo naruto apakah kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan latihan mu?" tanya jiraya

"ya, aku sudah menyelesaikanya dan aku sudah bisa membuat rasengan dengan sempurna seperti mu namun belum sampai ke tahap terkuat yang anda katakan" ujar naruto

"tidak masalah, karena rasengan dengan 100 putaran itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyerang musuh mu" ujar jiraya

"oh..baiklah terima kasih banyak" ujar naruto kini hanya tersenyum

"kau mengetahuinya ya, ternyata mereka tidak mau menyerah juga ya" ujar jiraya

"ya, sepertinya mereka gigih sekali" ujar naruto

"hem….tidak ku sangka mereka akan melakukan hal itu sejauh ini, apakah mereka tidak percaya pada ku" ujar jiraya

"aku rasa bukan itu, mereka hanya ingin mengambil aku dan menggagalkan misi anda kakek katak" ujar naruto

"oh…kau benar juga, tapi kenapa dia menginginkan kamu?" tanya jiraya

"bukan aku tapi kyubi yang dia inginkan, kalau aku tidak salah danzo itu adalah seorang kakek yang hampir sama dengan kakek hokage, namun lengan kanannya dibalut dengan besi segel dan mata kanannya di perban sepenjang waktu. Aku yakin itu adalah sebuah doujutsu yang langka sehingga dia tidak ingin menunjukkanya pada semua orang" ujar naruto

"jadi dia ingin mengambil kedudukan hokage dan kyubi dari dirimu ya, dasar tua Bangka sialan dia pikir dia akan dengan mudah mengalahkan ku" ujar jiraya

"anda sebenarnya tidak perlu turun tangan kakek, cukup aku saja yang akan menyelesaikannya nanti" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku akan percayakan orang itu padamu bocah. Sekarang mari kita ke latihan selanjutnya" ujar jiraya

"latihan apa?" tanya naruto

"ini adalah hewan kontrak dimana kalian bisa memanggil seekor hewan yang bisa kau ajak keja sama dalam menhadapi musuh mu" ujar jiraya kini mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan di punggungnya dan menyruh naruto menulis nama dan cap lima jari miliknya.

"perhatikan baik-baik, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar jiraya berteriak sehingga membuat asap sangat banyak berkumpul disana dan saat naruto melihat itu naruto sangat tertarik dan langsung mencobanya.

"kuciyose no jutsu" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan asap yang besar namun yang keluar adalah seekor berudu atau kecebong sehingga membuat naruto terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"wahhhhhhhhhh….kenapa milikku seperti ini?" tanya naruto

"kau bodoh apa, tentu saja milikmu masih kecil dan kau harus bersabar agar dia bisa bertarung bersama mu" ujar jiraya memukul kepala naruto dengan kuat

"ehhh…..jadi berapa lama agar aku bisa bertarung bersama dengan hewan ku, jika sekarang saja aku sudah sebesar ini, maka kalau menunggu dia sebesar milik mu itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama, mungkin aku sudah tua dan tidak akan bertarung lagi" ujar naruto protes

"dasar kau ini tidak sabaran, sembari menunggu hewan milikmu menjadi dewasa sebaiknya kita latihan hal dasar terlebih dahulu yakni control cakra" ujar jiraya

"ok siapa takut" ujar naruto kini sudah siap untuk melaksanakan latihanya

"mari kita melakukan meditasi untuk meningkatkan cakra kita" ujar jiraya kini sedang duduk bersemedi dengan cara dirinya sendiri sementara naruto dia hanya duduk seperti saat dia melakukan latihan cakra yinyang dan memfokuskan dirinya pada cakra yinyang saja.

'bocah ini, dia sudah menggabungkan cakra yinyang dengan cakra miliknya, pantas saja jika di usianya yang sekarang ini cakranya sangat kuat. Apakah tuan hashirama dan madara menggunakan hal ini untuk meningkatkan cakra mereka' pikir jiraya

'cakra kakek katak ini tidak biasa, aku biasanya menggunakan cakra dari dalam tubuhku yang disebut dengan yinyang sedangkan dia sedang menyerap cakra dari lingkungan sekitar, apakah ini yang dimanakan senjutsu atau sannin mode' pikir naruto

Mereka terus dan terus melakukan meditasi hingga mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah lebih dari 3 jam melakukan meditasi dan terus dan terus saja mereka melakukan latihan yang sangat dasar bagi kelebihan mereka hingga jiraya dan naruto secara bersamaan membuka mata mereka dan menunjukan hasil dari cakra meraka barusan.

"tidak ku sangka ternyata anda bisa menggunakan cakra yang tidak sembarang orang memilikinya itu" ujar naruto melihat perubahan dimata dan sekitar mata jiraya

"heh….sebaliknya dirimu, aku bahkan tidak mengira kau bisa menggunakan cakra yinyang yang dikatakan hanya dapat di kendalikan oleh orang yang sangat hebat. Mungkin selain dirimu hanya hashirama senju, tobirama senju dan madara uchiha lah yang mengetahui atau lebih tepatnya bisa menggunakan cakra yinyang itu" ujar jiraya

"ya aku tau, namun kenapa hokage pertama lebih kuat dari tobirama karena tobirama tidak menguasai yang namanya senjutsu dimana mereka tidak akan pernah kehabisan cakra karena senjutsu adalah cakra dari alam sehingga kita memiliki banyak cadangan cakra. Sementara yang tidak menggunakan cakra alam maka dia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika menghadapi sesame pengguna yinyang seperti ku ini" ujar naruto

"hem…kamu benar, sekarang aku akan mengajarkan mu cara menggunakan cakra senjutsu, namun itu akan aku lakukan saat kita berpetualang kelak. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang dan bersiap karena beberapa hari lagi kita akan bertemu dengan tsunade" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, aku akan bergegas" ujar naruto

Sementara itu di desa konoha kini danzo sedang menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk menggagalkan misi jiraya untuk membawa tsunade kembali kedesa, dan dengan semua akal liciknya dia akhirnya mencari dan memerintahkan seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh orang yang dia inginkan itu.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu akhirnya hari pertemuan antara tsunade dan jiraya kini sudah saatnya, dan akhirnya tsunade berkenan kembali kedesa konoha dan menjadi hokage, namun tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah mengintai mereka, namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada naruto yang sangat ahli dalam sensor.

"kenapa kau berhenti naruto?" tanya shizune saat melihat naruto berhenti di belakang mereka

"keluarlah" ujar naruto kini melemparkan fuma shuriken ke semak-semak disekitar sana sehinga muncullah seseorang dengan topeng disana.

"pedang itu,…..nuibari. salah seorang pendekar pedang dari kirigakure kushimaru" ujar naruto

"kau ternyata mengenalku juga bocah, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka kau mengenalku karena kau akan menjadi korbanku sekarang" ujar kushimaru kini menyerang naruto dengan pedang nuibari miliknya namun naruto dengan sangat lihai menghindar dari serangan tersebut sehingga pedang itu hanya berhasil mengenai tanah saja.

"akan ku balas kau" ujar naruto menggelarkan jari nya dan fuma shuriken yang naruto lempar pertama tadi kini bergerak menyerang kearah kushimaru dengan cepat sehingga membuat kushimaru menghindar agar tidak terkena, namun fuma shuriken itu tidak berhenti dia terus mengejar kushimaru yang terus menghindar.

'teknik kugutsu' pikir semua orang meliat naruto kini menggerakkan jarinya

Toommmzzzz…..bommmmzz…. banyak ledakan disekitar naruto yang ternyata dia menggeluarkan banyak fuma shuriken dan melemparnya secara bergantian dan mengendalikanya bagaikan sebuah boneka.

"ini benar-benar seperti kugutsu, jiraya darimana dia mempelajari teknik yang dikembangkan di sunagakure ini?" tanya tsunade

"entahlah, aku rasa dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama jika dilihat dari keahliannya dalam megontrol jalanya fuma shuriken itu" ujar jiraya

Sementara itu, kushimaru yang diserang dari jarak jauh kini terus didesak sehingga membuat dia kesal dan melancarkan sernagan balasan bagi naruto.

Elemen air : taring naga air

Elemen petir : taring naga halilintar

Melihat sang lawan menggunakan sebuah jutsu bertipe air, naruto dengan sebelah tanganya membuat sebuah jutsu bertipe petir sehingga serangan itu membuat serangan naruto lebih berefek ketimbang serangan lawan sehingga lawan tersengat banyak petir hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"itu lagi, bocah macam apa dia, bahkan seorang kage pun sulit mengguanakan hanya satu tangan untuk membuat sebuah ninjutsu" ujar shizune

"kau akan terkejut ketika melihatnya bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh" ujar jiraya

"apakah dia belum sungguh-sungguh?" tanya tsunade

"sepertinya belum, karena aku rasa jika dia sudah serius maka….."

Srinkkkkk…..srinkkkkkk…suara rantai kini terdengar di telinga jiraya sehingga membuat jiraya menghentikan pembicaraanya

"itu kau bisa lihat sendiri" ujar jiraya

"rantai cakra, dia bisa menggunakan rantai cakra" ujar shizune

"ya sepertinya mereka berdua sudah serius sekarang" ujar jiraya melihat kushimaru juga sudah mengikat pedangnya dengan kawat baja khusus untuk nuibari

Pertarungan menjadi seru dimana naruto menggunakan rantai cakra dan fuma shuriken dengan teknik kugutsunya sedangkan kushimaru kini menggunakan nuibari menyerang naruto. Keduanya bertarung dengan jarak dekat, namun penggunakan senjata yang dapat digunakan jarak jauh membat mereka terkadang bertarung dengan senjata mereka masing-masing sehingga yang terlihat hanya percikan api dari logan yang berbenturan, namun karena saling serang yang mereka lakukan, keduanya tidak sadar akan jebakan lawan mereka masing-masing sehingga pada saat yang bersamaan mereka berdua langsung terkena serangan telak di organ fital mereka berdua.

"ohk…..siapa namamu bocah, kau tidak akan aku lupakan" ujar kushimaru

"aku naruto,..uzumaki naruto dari konoha" jawab naruto juga dengan bersimbah darah di dadanya

"naruto….."teriak jiraya kini mendekat kearah naruto yang kini sedang sekarat

"tenang, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar naruto

"kau konyol, aku sudah menusuk pas organ fitalmu dan aku juga terkena hal yang sama, sebanyak apapu cakra ku aku tidak akan bertahan hidup seperti ini" ujar kushimaru

"hahaha…kau tidak mengerti rupanya, jiraya sensei bisa aku panggil begitu, nenek tsunade dan kak shizune aku harap kalian merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang" ujar naruto kini membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mangekyou sharingan disana.

"aku juga memiliki sharingan seperti uchiha, dan aku akan menggunakan sebuah jutsu terlarang dari klan uchiha" ujar naruto membuat sebuah seal tangan lalu dalam hitungan menit naruto kini muncul dimana dia berada pertama kali sebelum pertarungan sedangkan yang ada di pangkuan jiraya kini menghilang

"izanagi…." Ujar naruto kini muncul dari ketiadaan

"naruto kau…..bagaimana kau memiliki sepasang sharingan?" tanya jiraya

"entahlah, tapi aku akan gunakan kemampuan ini sebaik mungkin sebagai senjata rahasia dari ku" ujar naruto kini mendekat kearah kushimaru yang sekarat.

"kau lihat, sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan tewas oleh luka seperti ini" ujar naruto kini memegang kerah baju kushimaru dan berbisik ditelinga nya.

"siapa yang mengirimmu kemari?" tanya naruto berbisik

"danzo, dia ingin kalian semua mati terutama kau dan jiraya" ujar kushimaru kini memejamkan matanya dan tewas di tangan naruto

"jiraya sensei, sepertinya ada yang ingin membunuh kita" ujar naruto kini memungut nuibari dan memasukkan nya kedalam sebuah fuin di lengannya

"siapa?" tanya jiraya

"kau sudah tau orangnya, dan nenek tsunade sebaiknya jika di desa kelak kau harus berhati-hati dengan yang namanya danzo, sepertinya mereka tidak suka dengan kekuasaan mu" ujar naruto kini berjalan

"lalu mau kau apakan pedang nuibari itu naruto?" tanya shizune

"dalam perang senjata musuh lawan yang dapat kita taklukan adalah milik kita, dan sekarang aku akan menyimpanya, mungkin akan cocok untuk ku suatu hari nanti" ujar naruto kini berjalan diikuti oleh yang lainya

'anak ini sudah sangat kuat, namun dia masih tidak bisa puas, apa yang sebenarnya ia cari di dunia ini?'pikir tsunade bertanya-tanya

"naruto apa cita-citamu?" tanya tsunade

"guruku pernah bilang saat perkenalan bahwa dia tidak memiliki cita-cita dan belum ia pikirkan, jadi aku juga belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, yang aku pikirkan saat ini bagaimana semua orang menganggapku ada dan mendukungku" ujar naruto

"heh…..kau ini, jika semua penduduk desa sudah mendukung mu maka kau akan menjadi hokage dengan mudah ya kan, dasar licik" ujar jiraya

"aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, aku hanya ingin semua orang melihat ku" ujar naruto kini hanya memejamkan matanya dan berjalan lebih dulu

"hahahaha…..kau sangat menarik bocah, tak kusangka kau akan berbicara sebijak itu. kau akan menjadi shinobi hebat nanti" ujar jiraya

"ya, dengan kemampuan yang sudah diatas rata-rata seperti itu kau akan menjadi chunin dalam waktu singkat" ujar shizune

"aku tidak tertarik dengan chunin, jonin, kage atau gelar lainya. Karena menurut sejarah, hashirama senju dan madara uchiha tidak meributkan sebuah gelar saat mereka bertarung, tapi yang mereka perebutkan adalah siapa yang terkuat, dan saat itu hashirama senju adalah yang terkuat, namun tidak untuk sekarang karena seseorang yang hidup lebih lama dari orang lain akan menjadi lebih kuat." Ujar naruto

"maksudmu kakekku akan kalah melawan madara saat ini" ujar tsunade

"tidak saat ini, tapi menurut ku itu akan terjadi, lihat saja nanti pada saatnya kau akan mengerti kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini, karena seorang pengguna sharingan dapat dengan mudah membuat sebuah tipuan, bahkan kematian pun bisa kami tipu. Jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap jika memang madara uchiha masih hidup" ujar naruto kini masih berjalan denga tangan di dalam kantong sepannya.

"kau…dari mana kau mendapatkan hipotesa seperti itu?" tanya tsunade

"dari buku, tidak mungkin seorang madara bisa meninggal karena hal seperti itu, apa lagi dia menggunakan kyubi saat itu" ujar naruto

"tapi kakek ku berhasil mengalahkanya" ujar tsunade

"ya, kau melihat mayatnya,atau kau melihat makamnya, atau kau menemukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan madara uchiha mati saat itu? jik tidak maka jangan mengatakan madara uchiha sudah tewas pada saat itu" ujar naruto

"tapi naruto, dalam legenda madara tewas di lembah akhir" ujar jiraya

"ya, itu karena kalian tidak tidak membaca dengan cermat, dalam buku dikatakan mungkin madara uchiha tewas saat bertarung dengan senju hashirama karena disanalah terakhir semua orang melihat madara. Namun tak seorang pun melihat mayatnya, jadi aku simpulkan 90% hipotesaku tepat," ujar naruto kini melihat kearah belakang dan berhenti berjalan

"jadi jika hepotesamu benar, maka madara saat ini masih hidup?" tanya tsunade

"tidak, mungkin dia sudah tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi aku yakin dia memiliki kemampuan baru yang dapat mengalahkan hashirama senju saat mereka bertemu kelak" ujar naruto

Perdebatan yang panjang itu akhirnya menuai hening ketika naruto menjelaskan kenapa dia berfikir seperti itu, karena itulah akhirnya mereka berjalan tanpa ada suara disana hingga mereka tiba di desa konoha dan memasuki desa konoha.

Sepulangnya dari menjemput kage baru, naruto langsung menemui beberapa orang yang menurutnya perlu untuk ditemui sehingga orang yang naruto temua pun sedikit terkejut karena naruto sama sekali tidak menantang mereka untuk bertarung.

"hoy dobe ada apa dengan mu, kenapa kau murung seperti itu?"tanya sasuke

"aku sedang tidak mood, jadi jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin tidur" ujar naruto kini berbaring ditepi danau dan memejamkan matanya

"heh..apa yang terjadi pada naruto ya" ujar sakura pada sasuke

"entahlah, aku rasa di butuh istirahat" ujar sasuke kini melihat kearah naruto yang terlelap

Sementara itu, jubah yang sering naruto pakai kini menjadi alas nya untuk tidur dan berbaring. Sehingga kini naruto hanya terlalap dalam tidurnya. Namun tanpa semua orang sadari, naruto sama sekali tidak tidur, dia hanya sedang bertemu dengan kyubi dan berlatih mengontrol cakra di alam bawah sadarnya sehingga latihanya bisa sambil tiduran.

"kyubi,…aku ingin kau menceritakan tantang madara uchiha" ujar naruto

" **heh…kau sepertinya sangat ingin tahu ya, baiklah akan aku ceritakan."** Ujar kyubi

" **madara uchiha adalah seorang manusia yang haus akan kekuatan, namun dibalik itu semua dia sangat sayang pada adiknya izuna uchiha, sama halnya dengan hashirama yang tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja melukai adiknya, madara juga memiliki sikap yang sama. Namun baik adik hashirama dan adik uchiha madara tidak mengerti keinginan kakak nya ini sehingga keduanya saling bunuh saat pertarungan antar klan uchiha dan senju. Sehingga madara menjadikan senju musuh abadinya. Dalam hal ini, tidak banyak yang aku ketahui, namun yang aku ketahui madara sangat membenci dunia ini dan dia ingin menghancurkannya, jadi aku rasa dia akan melakukan itu ketika dia memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup"** ujar kyubi

" apakah menurutmu madara masih hidup saat bertarung dengan hashirama saat itu?"tanya naruto

" **entahlah, aku tidak tau"** jawab kyubi

"dasar kau ini, buat aku penasaran saja" ujar naruto kini berjalan mondar mandir

" **hey bocah dari pada kau seperti itu, lebih baik kau berlatih tanding dengan temanmu sana"** ujar kyubi

"baiklah, dasar tukang tidur" ujar naruto kini kembali kedunia nyata dan meninggalkan kyubi yang kembali tiduran.

Sementara itu, naruto kini melihat sasuke dan sakura sedang berbicara sedikit seru sehingga dia tidak mau merusak momen itu sehingga dia hanya berbaring tanpa menutup matanya lagi.

"yo….sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, apakah kalian sudah mendengar kabar bahwa kita akan memiliki hokage baru"ujar kiba kini datang ke tempat latihan team 7

"ya kami tau bodoh, karena naruto dan tuan jiraya lah yang membawanya kemari" ujar sakura

"apa naruto, kenapa dia memilih naruto kenapa tidak aku saja?" tanya kiba tidak percaya

"dasar anak manja" ujar naruto kini berdiri dan mengenakan jubahnya kembali

"heh….kau kira karena sudah berpetualang sebentar dengan tuan jiraya akan menjadi hebat, aku sudah berlatih selama seminggu ini untuk menghajar mu naruto" ujar kiba kini berlari menuju kearah naruto

Namun tanpa di duga oleh semua orang naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kiba dan berjalan menuju ke tempat ramai di desa konoha sehinga membuat sasuke dan sakura menjadi sedikit heran.

"eh…..ada apa dengan naruto, apakah dia sakit?" tanya kiba dengan bingung

"entahlah, sepulang dari menjemput hokage baru dia mulai seperti itu" ujar sasuke

"ini tidak baik, kalau naruto yang tidak memiliki mood untuk bertarung seperti itu. bagaimana jadinya jia dia marah" ujar kiba entah pada siapa

"sudahlah, aku juga mau pulang. Lagian untuk apa disini tidak seru" ujar sasuke meninggalkan tempat latihan team 7

Sementara naruto kini sedang berjalan dengan santai dan tidak menghiraukan siapa saja yang menegurnya sehingga terlihat angkuh dimata semua orang, namun bukannya tidak mau bertegur sapa dengan mereka, hanya saja naruto masih memikirkan tentang rencana untuk berlatih menggunakan sharingan tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang desa. Dan karena hal inilah dia sangat pusing, untuk apa memiliki doujutsu jika tidak bisa mengendalikanya. Itulah alasan kenapa naruto ingin berlatih menggunakan doujutsu sharingan ini, namun karena dia ingin merahasiakan hal ini, jadilah dia berfikir keras bagaimana cara untuk melatih doujutsunya ini.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam naruto bertanya

Tanpa terasa langkah kaki naruto kini tiba di sebuah tempat yang cukup tinggi dimana kini dia melihat matahari senja sedang bersinar dan ingin berganti dengan rembulan.

"ini sungguh indah, tak ku sangka ada tempat seperti ini di desa. Tapi aku ada dimana ya?" tanya naruto melihat-lihat

Ternyata langkah kaki naruto membawanya kesebuah tebing dimana dia tidak tau dimana dia berada kini. Namun naruto bukanlah ornag yang terlalu ambil pusing sehingga dia hanya acuh dan mulai membuat tempat untuk nya beristirahat mala mini.

"ya aku rasa ini sudah cukup, sekarang tinggal api agar tidak terlalu dingin" ujar naruto kini membuat api agar bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya

Sementara itu, di desa konoha sekarang sedang mempersiapkan acara pelantikan hokage baru untuk besok, sehingga banyak dari shinobi sibuk mencari dan mencari apa saja yang menjadi tugas mereka.

"sakura-san kau melihat naruto-kun tidak?" tanya hinata

"naruto ya, aku tidak melihatnya hari ini, tapi terakhir aku melihatnya dia sedikit aneh, sepertinya dia sedang ada pikiran" ujar sakura

"oh…kearah mana dia pergi?" tanya hinata

"entahlah, mungkin kearah sana," ujar sakura menunjuk kearah barat desa

Sementara hinata sedang mencari keberadaan naruto, kini naruto sedang mencoba untuk tidur dengan tenang, namun sepertihalnya sebuah keberuntungan atau sebuah kesial bagi naruto kini sudah banyak orang yang mengepung tempat dia berbaring untuk menyerangnya.

Shut…tiga buah kunai kini menyerang kearah naruto yang sedang terbaring sehingga karena tidak sadar naruto akhirnya mendapat goresan dari kunai itu dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"ternyata kalian tidak kapok juga ya, kenapa danzo ingin melenyapkan ku?" tanya naruto entah pada siapa

"karena kau terlalu membahayakan desa konoha dengan kekuatan mu itu" ujar seorang anbu dengan topeng gagak

"ya, sepertinya yang harus diwaspadai dari ku adalah kyubi dalam tubuhku, tapi kalian perlu tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak akan menyerahkan apa pun dar tubuhku untuk kakek tua seperti danzo itu" ujar naruto kini mengikat lukanya dengan robekan bajunya.

"jangan meremehkan kami bocah" ujarnya kini muncullah lebih dari 10 orang anbu lainya

"jadi kalian main keroyokan ya, tapi aku sedang tidak mood bertarung" ujar naruto kini menghilang

Creess…..suara tebasan kini terdengar jelas ditelinga para anbu itu dan ketika mereka sadar salah seorang teman mereka kini sudah tewas di tangan naruto.

"kalian tahu apa itu shinobi?" tanya naruto

Semua orang diam mendengar perkataan naruto yang kini kembali menghilang di kegelapan malam

To be continue


	10. Chapter 10

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 10

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"jadi kalian main keroyokan ya, tapi aku sedang tidak mood bertarung" ujar naruto kini menghilang

Creess…..suara tebasan kini terdengar jelas ditelinga para anbu itu dan ketika mereka sadar salah seorang teman mereka kini sudah tewas di tangan naruto.

"kalian tahu apa itu shinobi?" tanya naruto

Semua orang diam mendengar perkataan naruto yang kini kembali menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"hey keluar kau jika berani, lawan kami" teriak seorang anbu dengan topeng srigala

Crass…..crass…dua orang anbu yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan anbu srigala tadi kini meregang nyawa.

"apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya dari mana dia menyerang?" tanya anbu kucing kini terlihat memegang katananya

"bentuk pormasi, lindungi belakang kita" ujar anbu gagak yang merupakan pemimpin dari regu anbu ini

"kalian semua salah besar karena bertarung melawan ku yang sedang tidak mood. Karena itu akan ku tunjukkan kenapa aku bisa secepat itu" ujar naruto kini mengaliri tubuhnya dengan cakra petir yang besar dan menghilang lalu muncul di dekat para anbu dan membunuh satu demi satu orang yang ada disana.

"kalian tahu raikage ke 4 dari kumogakure, dia adalah orang tercepat sekarang ini, dan aku akan mengalahkan nya sekarang" ujar naruto kini meningkatkan cakra petirnya dan mulai menyerang kearah para anbu itu.

"tidak akan semudah itu menyerang kami" teriak anbu kucing

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen petir : fuma halilintar

Serangan gabungan dari dua orang anbu kini menyerang kearah naruto, namun naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming, dan hanya melihat hal itu dengan mata yang meremehkan.

Bhoommm….sebuah ledakan terjadi di tempat naruto berdiri, namun semua itu sia-sia, kini di depan naruto sudah tercipta sebuah dinding kekkai yang tercipta dari rantai miliknya sehingga menjadikan nya perisai tak tertembus.

"kalian bukanlah tandingan untuk klan uzumaki seperti ku" ujar naruto kini mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan dengan tiba-tiba datanglah fuma shuriken dari belakang para anbu itu dan menyerang mereka, walau tidak ada yang tewas, namun serangan naruto membuat mereka terkejut Dan berpencar.

"heh….serang dia bersama-sama" ujar seorang anbu menyorakkan sebuah serangan yang bersamaan

Dengan pedang masing-masing ditangan mereka, naruto kini sedang bertarung dengan hanya mengandalkan fuma shuriken di kedua tangannya, sehingga sulit baginya menghadapi bebeapa orang sekaligus.

"menyerahlah, atau kau akan kami buat sekarat" ujar anbu gagak

"heh….apa kalian pikir dengan mendesakku begini bisa membunuhku, jangan bermimpi" ujar naruto kini melepaskan semua rantainya yang berjumlah Sembilan arah itu dan menyerang kesemua orang anbu itu.

'ini akan sulit, dia menggunakan rantai untuk serangan jarak jauh, sedang kan kami semua adalah tipe serangan jarak dekat" pikir anbu gagak

"apa yang kau pikirkan hah….." ujar naruto menendang anbu gagak yang lengah tadi hingga terpental jauh kebelakang.

"ini belum selesai" ujar naruto kini tiba di belakang anbu gagak tadi dan hendak menyerang nya kembali dengan sebuah pukulan namun pukulannya ditahan oleh anbu kucing yang sempat menahan serangan dari naruto sehingga anbu gagak itu bisa di tolong.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya srigala melihat kondisi temannya yang kini mulai bangkit

"ya, hanya sedikit rasa sakit" ujar anbu gagak

"dia tidak bisa diremehkan, dia bisa menyerang dari jarak mana saja, semua keahlian menyerang jarak jauh, menengah dan dekat dia bisa lakukan. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus" ujar anbu gagak

"kalian semua kini tinggal ber 6 lagi" ujar naruto kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada sehingga membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"apa tinggal ber 6 lagi" ujar mereka kini meihat sekeliling ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan naruto karena semua anbu temannya kini sudah banyak yang merging nyawa di sana, ada yang tewas dengan shuriken di dada, akbat rantai cakra, dan banyak lagi lainnya.

"salah satu dari kita harus selamat dan melaporkan ini pada tuan danzo" ujar anbu gagak

"sebaiknya kau saja srigala, karena kau adalah tipe menyerang dengan kecepatan, jadi berlarilah secepat mungkin, kami akan menahannya disini sebisa kami" ujar anbu gagak

"baiklah" ujar anbu srigala

Saat anbu serigala itu berbalik dan ingin pergi, tanpa di duga semua orang naruto sudah menusukkan sebuah katana yang dia ambil dari mayat anbu untuk membunuh anbu srigala itu.

"ada apa, kenapa kau ingin lari dari sini, bukankah kita belum selesai" ujar naruto memperdalam tusukanya keanbu itu dan belum puas rasanya naruto mengalirkan cakra petir kedalam pedangnya sehingga membuat sang anbu mengerang kesakitan.

Melihat temannya yang menjerit kesakitan, anbu yang lain kin menyerang kearah naruto dengan cepat namun naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan baik, akan tetapi sebuah jebakan sudah disiapkan oleh para anbu untuk naruto sehingga saat naruto menginjak tanah sebuah ledakan terjadi.

Bhomm,,,,,,…..naruto yang terkejut dan tidak sadar karena masuk dalam jebakan kini terpental cukup jauh dengan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan kini dia sedang berusaha untuk memuat tubuhnya berdiri.

"ternyata kalian ingin mati dengan cepat ya" ujar naruto kini menatap semua orang dengan mata sharingan sehingga 5 anbu kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri sementara stu anbu lainya kini berusaha untuk kabur dan melaporkan tentang sharingan pada danzo, akan tapi naruto tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena naruto langsung memerintahkan rantainya untuk menghancurkan tubuh anbu itu.

"maaf, sebuah rahasia tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun" ujar naruto meremas tangannya sehingga rantai yang tadi mengikat anbu tersebut kini meremukkan tubuh sang anbu sehingga menyisahkan darah disana.

"sekarang tinggal kalian berlima, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian?" tanya naruto pada para anbu yang sudah tidak sadar kan diri

"baiklah, karena aku orang yang baik hati, aku akan membuat kalian terus hidup untuk menjaga desa kita ini, elemen kayu : pemakaman hutan" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan sebuah kekkai genkai miliknya untuk mengubur semua orang disana.

Kini muncullah banyak akar pohon dan melilit semua anbu yang ada disana sehingga makin lama akar tersebut makin besar dan akhirnya menjadi pohon seutuhnya dan menyimpan para mayat itu di dalam pohon tersebut.

"aku harap kalian tidak marah pada ku, tapi aku bukanlah musuh konoha karena itu siapa saja yang ingin mengganggu ku akan ku hajar dia" ujar naruto kini duduk dan mengambil api untuk penarangan dia kembali kedesa konoha.

"hah….untung aku cerdas, jadi itu adalah markas rahasia dari anbu nee. Awas saja kau,akan aku hancurkan anbu nee suatu saat nanti" ujar naruto kini berjalan menuju kedesa konoha.

#skip#

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya naruto tiba di desa konoha dengan kondisi yang luka-luka, namun dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan semua orang dan hanya melewatinya saja dan menuju ke apartemen miliknya.

"hoy naruto, kau tadi dicari oleh hinata. Apakah kalian sudah bertemu?" tanya sakura

"hinata ya, sepertinya belum, kemana dia mencari ku?" tanya naruto

"kearah barat desa, tapi aku rasa dia sudah pulang" ujar sakura

"akan aku lihat kondisinya dulu, apakah benar sudah pulang atau belum" ujar naruto kini berjalan dengan santai menuju kawasan klan hyuga.

"naruto tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa kau penuh dengan luka seperti itu?" tanya sakura

"sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan aku, nanti teme cemburu pada ku" ujar naruto kini berlalu

"apa-apaan dia itu" ujar sakura kini meninggalkan naruto sendirian menuju klan hyuga.

Sesampainya naruto disana dia di hadang oleh beberapa penjaga pintu gerbang klan sehingga naruto hanya bisa sampai disana.

"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya seorang penjaga

"aku hanya ingin tanya apakah hinata sudah pulang?" tanya naruto

"ya, beberapa saat yang lalu dia sudah pulang" ujar penjaga

"baiklah, hanya itu yang aku ingin tanyakan" ujar naruto kini berjalan dengan santai kembali membalik tubuhnya

"tunggu dulu kenapa anda menanyakan nona hinata?" tanya seorang penjaga

"ini urusan ku, tidak ada kaitanya dengan kalian" ujar naruto kini berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan kawasan klan hyuga

Setelah mengetahui hinata sudah pulang naruto sedikit lega karena naruto tidak perlu merisaukan apa yang dia pikirkan.

'syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa'pikir naruto kini berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah apartemannya untuk bersistirahat agar dia bisa tenang dan memulihkan tenaganya. Sementara itu, para penjaga yang ditinggalkan oleh naruto bingung karena kondisi naruto yang sangat lusuh ketika menanyakan kondisi nona mereka sehingga seorang penjaga melaporkan kedatangan naruto tersebut.

"kenapa dia kemari dan menanyakan hinata?"tanya hiashi memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit dia mengerti

"entahlah, tapi aku melihat kondisi tubuhnya aku rasa dia selesai bertarung tuan, karena tubuhnya penuh luka dan lebam, bahkan masih ada darah yang menetes saat dia menemui kami pada saat itu" ujar penjaga itu

"ya terima kasih atas informasinya, terus awasi gerakan naruto yang mendekati hinata" ujar hiashi

"baik tuan" ujar penjaga itu

Sementara itu, di sebuah apartemen kini naruto sedang mengambil kotak p3k miliknya dan mulai membalut tubuhnya dengan perban sehingga membuat dirinya kini penuh dengan perban.

"maaf aku harus membuat kalian melakukan ini" ujar naruto pada bunshinnya

"ya bos..tidak masalah" ujar sang bunshin

"jadi bos akan melakukan apa terhadap kakek tua Bangka itu?' tanya bunshin yang lain

"aku sudah menyiapkan rencana, akan ku bunuh dia suatu saat nanti" ujar naruto kini sudah penuh dengan perban.

Setelah itu naruto melepaskan semua bunshinnya dan kini dia hanya seorang diri dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Karena lelahnya tubuh naruto, tanpa terasa dia kini pagi sudah menjelang dan menjemputnya untuk bangun, namun dia belum juga bangun, padahal diluar apartemennya kini semua orang sedang sibuh untuk mengadakan acara penyambutan hokage baru mereka sehingga semua orang yang seangkatan dengan naruto menjadi khawatir jika naruto kenapa-napa.

"sakura apakah kau melihat dobe?" tanya sasuke

"kalau hari ini belum, tapi tadi malam dia pulang dengan penuh luka, aku rasa di bertarung tadi malam, tapi aku tidak tau dengan siapa" ujar sakura

"bertarung, tapi kenapa tidak terjadi keributan disini" ujar sasuke

"itulah yang aku heran, kenapa kita tidak mengetahuinya ya" ujar sakura

"aku akan ke apartemannya, aku rasa di sedang pingsan" ujar sasuke

"ya, aku juga akan ikut" ujar sakura kini berjalan bersama dengan sasuke

Sementara itu dari jauh, hinata melihat sasuke dan sakura berbicara tentang naruto, namun telinga nya samar-samar mendengar bahwa naruto baru saja bertarung dan terluka tadi malam sehingga dia mulai gelisah dan akhirnya diputuskannya lah untuk ikut bersama dengan sakura.

"sakura…bisakah aku ikut menjenguk naruto?" tanya hinata

"ya, aku rasa itu tidak masalah" ujar sakura

"seberapa dekat hubungan mu dengan dobe?' tanya sasuke

"emh..entahlah aku tidak tau, tapi aku merasa nyaman jika bersama nya walau sesaat" ujar hinata

"jadi begitu, kau tahu kemana naruto tadi malam?" tanya sasuke lagi

"tidak, aku tidak tau, aku rasa dia sedang ada dalam masalah" ujar hinata

"apa masalah anak itu" ujar sakura

"aku dengar beberapa anbu dan jonin melihat bekas pertarungan tadi malam di bukit sebelah barat" ujar sasuke

"apakah naruto yang melakukannya?" tanya sakura

"entahlah, aku dengar mereka tidak menemukan mayat satupun, bahkan yang mereka temukan disana hanyalah genangan darah dan banyaknya fuma shuriken dan pohon yang berlubang" ujar sasuke

"fuma shuriken adalah senjata yang sering digunakan oleh naruto, apakah menurutmu memang naruto yang melakukanya?" tanya sakura

"entahlah, kita tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung" ujar sasuke kini melihat keatas dimana apartemen naruto berada

Setibanya mereka diaparteman naruto, sasuke langsung membuka pintu tanpa permisi dan diikuti oleh sakura dan hinata.

"kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?" tanya hinata

"naruto selalu begitu hinata, dia mengatakan tidak ada barang berharga di rumahnya jadi apa yang ingin dicuri oleh seorang pencuri disini" ujar sakura kini masuk kedalam rumah naruto.

"berantakan sekali, apakah dia pernah membereskan rumahnya ini?" tanya sakura yang baru pertama masuk ke aparteman naruto

"apakah naruto jarang bersih-bersih, atau dia memang sengaja tidak membersihkan ruangannya ini?" tanya hinata

"kalian berdua tunggu disini aku akan kekamar naruto" ujar sasuke

"ya/hm" jawan hinata dan sakura

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar naruto dan disana naruto sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak namun sasuke langsung membangunkanya dengan kasar.

"hoy dobe bangun" ujar sasuke kini membalikkan kasur naruto sehingga naruto terjatuh dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"sial, siapa yang berani…..oh…kau teme, kenapa kemari? Mengganggu saja, ini masih terlalu pagi bodoh" ujar naruto kembali tidur

"diluar ada sakura dan hinata" ujar sasuke

"kenapa mereka kemari?" tanya naruto

"menjengukmu, dasar bodoh" ujar sasuke kini menjitak kepala naruto

"ya, tunggu sebentar aku akan membasuh muka ku dulu" ujar naruto kini pergi menuju kebelakang dan membasuh muka nya.

Setelah beberapa saat naruto muncul dengan wajah yang masih kusut dan tubuh penuh dengan perban dan perban.

"maaf kalian harus melihat kondisi rumahku seperti ini, ya kalian tahu lah, rumah bujangan" ujar naruto

"cih…rumahku tidak seperti ini, padahal aku juga bujangan tau" ujar sasuke

"kau tidak sebanding dengan ku sasuke, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan kau" ujar naruto kini kembali memejamkan matanya di sopa.

"a…apa yang ….terjadi" ujar hinata melihat kondisi naruto

"heh….ini." ujar naruto menunjuk perban di bagian tubuhnya dan lengan nya

"ya" angguk hinata

"aku hanya sedang tidak mood saja bertarung jadi seperti ini" ujar naruto kini kembali memejamkan matanya

"apakah….masih sakit?" tanya hinata

"sakit, aku rasa ya, tapi sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi malam" ujar naruto kini membuka matanya

"oh ya teme, bagaimana persiapan untuk pelantikan hokage baru?" tanya naruto

"makanya kau ikut dan bergabung dengan kami, kami semua kerepotan tau, eh….kau malah enak-enakan tidur" ujar sasuke

"maaf-maaf, hanya saja aku sangat lelah. Aku harus latihan lagi hari ini" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun jangan latihan dulu, nanti lukanya kembali terbuka" ujar hinata kini duduk mendekat kearah naruto

"eh…kamu tidak perlu khawatir, lagian bukan latihan fisik yang aku maksud. Hanya latihan mengontrol cakra saja"ujar naruto

"tapi,…..tapi…. tetap saja ku harus bergerak" ujar hinata

"tidak apa-apa, hinata" ujar naruto

"hm….hem…..kalau begitu aku ikut" ujar hinata sehingga membuat 3 orang disana terkejut

"eh….tidak usah, nanti malah merepotkan mu" ujar naruto

"tidak pokoknya aku harus ikut, kalau tidak boleh naruto-kun juga tidak boleh kemana-mana harus dirumah saja" ujar hinata

"ya..baiklah, aku akan dirumah saja." Ujar naruto

Setelah itu, sakura dan sasuke pulang dan meninggalkan apartemen naruto, namun tidak untuk hinata yang hanya duduk dan mulai membereskan rumah naruto tanpa di perintah oleh naruto. Sehingga membuat naruto tidak enak hati.

"hinata, sudahlah jangan begitu. Aku jadi tidak enak" ujar naruto

"tidak apa-apa ko, aku tidak keberatan" ujar hinata melanjutkan beres-beresnya

"tidak usah hinata-chan, lagi pula nanti akan berantakan lagi oleh ku. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot" ujar naruto berusaha untuk membuat hinata berhenti

"kalau begitu aku akan kemari lagi besok" ujar hinata

"eh…tidak usah, nanti ayahmu bisa marah lho kalau kamu kemari terus" ujar naruto

Mendengar perkataan naruto hinata menghentikan perkerjaannya sejenak, lalu melanjutkanya lagi tanpa membalas perkataan naruto.

'jadi benar yang aku pikir selama ini, ayah tidak mengizinkan naruto mendekatiku. Karena itulah dia tidak mendekatiku' pikir hinata meneteskan air mata

"hinata…apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruto

"ya…tidak perlu khawatir" ujar hinata terus membersihkan dan membereskan barang naruto yang berantakan

Setelah beberapa jam hinata membereskan pekerjaan rumah naruto, akhirnya selesai dan hinata langusng membuat makan siang untuk naruto sehingga dia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

"nee. Naruto-kun…aku sudah memasakkan makanan untuk mu, kau bisa memakannya sekarang, aku akan pulang dulu" ujar hinata

"eh….tidak boleh, kalau kau memasak dirumah ku, kau juga harus makan disini" ujar naruto

"tapi tidak apa, naruto-kun makan saja sendiri, aku akan pulang" ujar hinata

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan makan dirumah, aku akan ke ichiraku ramen saja" ujar naruto

"baiklah aku akan makan dengan mu" ujar hinata

Setelah itu, hinata menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Dan saat makan hinata terkejut melihat naruto yang meneteskan air mata saat makan bersama hinata.

"ada apa naruto-kun?" tanya hinata sedikit ragu

"tidak hanya saja aku baru kali ini makan masakan hangat, ini sungguh enak" ujar naruto mengapus air matanya

'apakah selama ini naruto-kun tidak pernah ada yang merawat, bahkan untuk makan makanan hangat saja dia tidak pernah'pikir hinata

"maaf hinata, kau pasti heran ya dengan keadaan ku. Mungkin kerena inilah banyak orang yang tidak peduli pada ku" ujar naruto kini menyuap satu sedok sup nya

"tidak ko, tidak masalah" ujar hinata

setelah perbincangan singkat itu, naruto dan hinata makan siang bersama dengan hening, lalu setelah selesai makan siang hinata pamit untuk pulang, sehingga kini tinggalah naruto seorang diri duapartemennya kini.

"huh…akhirnya aku sendiri lagi" ujar naruto kini hanya menghela nafas

Naruto kini mulai beranjak meninggalkan apartemen miliknya dan melihat keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Dan ternyata terlihatlah sebuah spanduk yang besar yang bertuliskan pelantikan hokega ke 5 dan naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"baiklah, sebaiknya aku membaur saja. Tidak enak kalau aku tidak ikut membantu" ujar naruto kini memakai baju tangan panjang yang biasa dia gunakan.

"yo…kiba, shino, apa yang kalian lakukan" ujar naruto kini menyapa mereka berdua

"heh…kau dari mana saja naruto, kami kerepotan disini sedangkan kau enak-enakan bersantai" ujar kiba

"maaf-maaf,…aku sedang mengalami sedikit cidera, jadi aku tidak bisa membantu banyak" ujar naruto kini mulai membawa beberapa peralatan untuk persiapan pesta kembang api nanti malam.

Sementara itu, hinata kini kembali ke kawasan klan hyuga dan menemui ayahnya meminta penjelasan kenapa naruto tidak boleh dekat dengan dirinya.

"ayah…..bisakah ayah jelaskan kenapa naruto-kun tidak boleh berteman dengan ku?' tanya hinata

"siapa yang bilang?" tanya hiashi

"tidak ada yang bilang, aku hanya merasakan hal itu saja. Jadi kenapa ayah melakukan hal itu?" tanya hinata

"ayah adalah kepala klan, jadi ayah tidak memerlukan alasan khusus untuk melarang anak ayah berteman dengan nya" ujar hiashi

"jadi kalau begitu aku bisa berteman dengan nya?" tanya hinata

"tidak, kamu tidak boleh berdekatan dengan nya" ujar hiashi

"tapi…."

"tidak ada tapian" ujar hiashi memotong perkataan hinata

Setelah itu hinata pergi dari klan dan menuju ke sebuah rumah dimana sang guru kini berada. Karena disinilah dia sering menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang naruto dan sikap naruto terhadap nya.

Tok…tok…tok…..

Suara pintu diketuk dari luar membuat sang pemilik rumah langsung berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"hinata?" tanya kurenai bingung

"sensei, aku mohon tolong aku. Ayah tidak mau memberikan izin aku berteman dengan naruto-kun. Naruto-kun juga begitu, jika ayah tidak mengizinkan maka naruto-kun akan selamanya begini pada ku. Sensei bantu aku" ujar hinata kini menangis di pintu masuk rumah kurenai

"hinata, mari masuk dulu. Kau ceritakan pada sensei di dalam" ujar kurenai kini mengajak hinata masuk

"baiklah cerita pada ku, ada apa?" tanya kurenai

Hinata akhirnya menceritakan kejadian dimana dia menjeguk naruto dan membantu naruto merapikan dan mengemas aparteman naruto, dan dia juga bertanya kenapa naruto mengatakan kalau ayahnya akan marah saat dia berteman dengan naruto. Dan seterusanya dia ceritakan hingga selesai.

"sensei bantu aku berteman dengan naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"ini akan sulit hinata, dulu mungkin bisa jika tuan ke 3 masih hidup karena semua orang tau kalau tuan ketiga itu sangat bijak sana, tapi sekarang kita harus bersabar agar kita tidak semakin jauh dari nya" ujar kurenai

"tapi naruto-kun tidak mau berteman dengan ku, padahal sensei tahu kan kalau aku itu suka dengan nya. Kalau aku tidak berteman dengannya, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengannya?" tanya hinata

"kalau begitu, mari kita cari cara untuk kau berduaan dengan naruto" ujar kurenai

"caranya?" tanya hinata

"kita akan mengadakan misi gabungan setelah pelantikan hokage ke 5 nanti, dan dari team 8 kau yang kami utus dan dari team 7 akan aku pastikan naruto yang di utus. Bagaimana?" tanya kurenai

"tapi apakah tidak masalah jika aku hanya berduaan dengan naruto?" tanya hinata

"katanya kau mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak percaya pada nya?" tnya kurenai

"ya, kau mengerti, mari lakukan rencana itu" ujar hinata kini setuju dengan yakin

Setelah itu, kurenai dan hinata pergi menemui kakashi yang merupakan jonin dari naruto. Agar menyetujui permintaan dirinya dan sang murid.

"kakashi…." Ujar kurenai memanggil kakashi

"wah kurenai, lama tidak melihatmu. Ada apa kau menemuiku disini, apakah kau tidak takut asuma marah dengan mu?" tanya kakashi

"kau ini, aku kemari karena urusan murid ku ini" ujar kurenai menunjuk hinata

"eh..ada apa, bukankah kau adalah hinata" ujar kakashi

"ya, dia adalah hinata. Menurut hinata ayahnya tidak mengizinkan naruto dan dia berteman, namun kau tahu, hinata suka pada naruto. Jadi dia meminta aku untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya agar memberikan izin berteman dengan naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa, karena seorang hyuga seperti tuan hiashi itu sulit diajak bicara, jadi aku sarankan untuk berteman dengan naruto saat sedang misi" ujar kurenai

"jadi ini misi gabungan" ujar kakashi

"ya begitu maksud ku" ujar kurenai

"aku mohon kakashi sensei" ujar hinata meminta persetujuan

"baiklah, tapi aku harus berbicara dengan team 7 dulu. Aku rasa naruto juga akan sulit menyetujui ini jika diberitahu" ujar kakashi

"aku mohon, usahakan lah" ujar hinata

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa janji. Dasar kalian berdua ini merepotkan ku saja" ujar kakashi kini pergi dengan membaca buku nya kembali

"apakah akan berhasil sensei?" tanya hinata

"kakashi itu seperti seorang pemalas, namun dalam urusan ini dia adala no 1 di konoha" ujar kurenai

"jadi apakah akan berhasil?" tanya hinata lagi

"aku rasa akan berhasil" ujar kurenai sehingga membuat hinata sedikit tersenyum

"terima kasih sensei, aku akan memanfaatkan misi itu untuk dekat dengan naruto-kun" ujar hinata gembira

#skip#

Malam perayaan pelantikan hokage baru kini sudah dimulai, desa konoha penuh dengan lampu yang terang, permainan, para penjual acesoris, dan banyak lagi barang yang dijual disini, sehingga mala mini desa konoha sangat ramai dan sangat banyak orang dibandingkan malam biasanya.

"kalian datang juga ternyata" ujar naruto melihat sasuke dan sakura berjalan berduaan

"heh…dimana pasanganmu dobe" ujar sasuke

"heh…pasangan ku, apakah kau dan sakura sudah menjadi pasangan?" tanya naruto kini membuat sasuke memerah bersama dengan sakura

"yo….naruto kau ternyata datang juga" ujar kiba kini bergabung dengan naruto yang makan cemilan

"shino, apakah kalian hanya berdua saja?" tanya naruto

"kau merindukan hinata ya, padahal baru tadi siang kalian bertemu" ujar sakura

"hahaha…..kau sepertinya tau isi hati ku sakura" ujar naruto bercanda

"hinata bersama dengan kurenai sensei, dia sedang ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kurenai sensei" ujar shino

"nah itu jawaban yang paling tepat, tidak seperti dirimu sakura. Dasar wanita penuh dengan pikiran seperti itu" ujar naruto kini kembali melihat sebuah permainan yang ingin dia ikuti

Setelah banyak permainan, naruto berjalan seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani. Dia kini berjalan menu kesebuah tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang akan mengira dirinya ada disana.

"disini memang pemandangan yang indah dan disini bisa melihat dengan jelas desa konoha" ujar naruto kini duduk di mata hokage ke 4

"naruto-kun….." ujar seseorang memanggil naruto dari kejauhan

"kenapa kau kemari hinata?" tanya naruto

"aku hanya sedang tidak memiliki teman, jadi aku pikir disini cocok untuk sendiri" ujar hinata memberikan alasan yang garing

"huh..kau tidak pandai berbohong hinata. Jadi ada apa kau kemari?" tanya naruto

"begini, apakah naruto-kun pernah menjalankan misi gabungan?" tanya hinata

"belum pernah, tapi kenapa?" tanya naruto

"bagaimana kalau team kita menjalankan misi gabungan, apakah kau setuju" ujar hinata

"ya, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk, memangnya misi macam apa yang membutuhkan 2 team sekaligus?" tanya naruto

"entahlah mungkin saja ada misi yang seperti itu" ujar hinata

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka karena naruto tidak menyahut alasan hinata, sehingga membuat mereka kehilangan tofik pembicaraan. Hinata yang tidak tahan langsung mendekat kearah naruto dan duduk di dekatnya sehingga membuat naruto terkejut.

"apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya hinata

"ya, itu kosong kok" ujar naruto membalas perkataan hinata seadanya

"ehm…naruto-kun boleh kah aku bertanya?" tanya hinata meminta izin untuk bertanya

"hem…apa?" tanya naruto

"tapi naruto-kun jangan tertawa ya, apa lagi marah pada ku" ujar hinata memastikan

"ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya naruto

"apakah kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"tanya hinata

"ya, aku rasa sekarang aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang" ujar naruto santai sehingga membuat hinata terkejut

"siapa,….apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanya hinata spontan

"ya, itu adalah kau, bukankah kau bilang apakah aku sedang dekat denggan seseorang, ya jawabannya ya ada, yaitu kau, lihat kau sedang berada di dekat ku kan sekarang" ujar naruto kini membuat hinata kembali terkejut

"maksudku, orang yang kau sukai?" tanya hinata bergumam

"orang yang aku cintai ya, entahlah aku tidak yakin" ujar naruto

"jawab saja, siapa orang nya?" tanya hinata

"ganti saja tofiknya sekarang, aku tidak mau menjawabnya" ujar naruto kini memejamkan matanya

"ehm…jadi benar kata orang-orang naruto-kun suka dengan seseorang" ujar hinata

"sudahlah hinata, ganti saja topic nya" ujar naruto kini mulai ingin beranjak

"baiklah,…topiknya kita ganti. Apakah kau suka padaku?" tanya hinata

"kau masih memilih topic yang sama hinata" ujar naruto

"tidak, ini tidak sama" ujar hinata

"baiklah, akan ku jawab. Kau ingat saat aku menolongmu dulu, aku ingin berteman dengan mu dari sana, namun aku hanyalah warga biasa, sehingga aku tidik bisa mendekati dirimu hinata. Ya karena sebuah alasan, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menjaga mu dari jauh saja" ujar naruto

"apakah naruto-kun menyukaiku?" tanya hinata kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto

"dengarkan aku hinata, hubungan yang tidak memiliki sebuah izin dari orang tua tidak akan berhasil. Jadi cukup sampai disini saja" ujar naruto

"tidak, aku sudah berjuang agar kita bisa bersama. Dan jika naruto-kun benar-benar menyukaiku maka naruto-kun juga harus berjuang bersama ku" ujar hinata

"katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan" ujar naruto

"tidak ada cukup katakan pada ku apakah naruto-kun menyukaiku?" tanya hinata

"ya…itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi" ujar naruto

"kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta sedikit bukti. Cium aku," ujar hinata kini berhadapan muka dengan naruto

"apakah janji seperti ini yang kau mau, apakah dengan ini kau akan percaya" ujar naruto

"hem…..jika naruto-kun tidak mencium ku, maka aku akan bunuh diri sekarang" ujar hinata

"kenapa memaksa begitu?" tanya naruto

"naruto-kun suka kan dengan ku, cinta kan dengan diriku, dan jika ia maka naruto-kun harus menciumku, setelah itu aku akan berusaha untuk berjuang mengejar restu ayah dengan memastikan bahwa naruto-kun itu layak bagi ayah" ujar hinata

"tidak perlu hinata, kau hanya cukup berdiam diri saja. Biarkan ayahmu sendiri yang sadar bahwa kita akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi" ujar naruto kini menautkan bibirnya ke bibir hinata dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Dalam cuiman mereka dengan semarak kini kembang api sudah di tembakkan dan akhirnya sebuah momen yang romentis tercipta dimana mereka berpelukan dan saling mencumbu dalam lautan sinar bunga api.

'malam ini tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku' pikir hinata

#skip#

Keesokan paginya, sasuke dengan tergesah-gesah menemui naruto di aparteman miliknya sehingga membuat naruto bingung ketika sasuke datang ke kediamannya pagi-pagi begini.

"naruto bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya sasuke

"kau tinggal bilang saja kan"ujar naruto

"aku sudah di jemput oleh anggota orochimaru tadi malam dan mereka mengatakan akan menungguku malam ini di luar desa" ujar sasuke

"apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto

"aku dengar orochimaru pernah bergabung dengan kelompok yang bernama aktsuki Dimana itachi berada, jadi aku akan menjadi mata-mata disana sekaligus berlatih menggunakan tanda kutukan ini" ujar sasuke

"ini sangat berbahaya sasuke, jika tidak tepat waktu kau akan mejadi tubuh pengganti orochimar selanjutnya" ujar naruto

"yak karena itulah aku ingin kau bertarung dan menahan waktu itu agar aku tidak dijadikan tubuh pengganti dari orochimaru." Ujar sasuke

"baiklah aku rasa itu bisa saja, tapi aku rasa waktu mu hanya 3 tahun bersama nya" ujar naruto

"tidak masalah, jadi mari kita lakukan" ujar sasuke

"baiklah aku akan mendukung mu dari desa" ujar naruto kini keluar bersama dengan sasuke menuju ke tempat mereka latihan

Perjalanan mereka berdua sangat jarang dilihat oleh orang, karena biasanya sasuke dan naruto berjalan sendiri-sendiri, hanya saja saat bertarung mereka selalu bekerja sama, namun kali ini berbeda, mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat latihan mereka dimana kini sakura sudah menunggu.

"dari mana saja kalian berdua?" tanya sakura

"pembicaraan laki-laki sakura" ujar naruto kini cuek dan duduk menunggu kakashi

Sementara sasuke hanya diam saja dan menunggu disamping sakura. Sedangkan sakura bingung dnegan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura penasaran

"kau jangan cari tahu sakura, ini akan menjadi rahasia kami berdua" ujar sasuke

"tapi apakah aku tidak boleh tahu tentang ini?" tanya sakura

"tidak saat ini" ujar sasuke

"jadi kapan aku boleh mengetahuinya?" tanya sakura

"jangan tanya aku, tanya naruto sana. Karena dialah yang akan mengatur semuanya" ujar sasuke

"huh…kalian berdua menyembunyikan rahasia pada diriku, awas saja jika aku tidak di beritahu dalam waktu dekat aku akan marah" ujar sakura kini mengambek

"ya, mungkin dalam waktu dekat kau akan mengetahuinya sakura" ujar naruto kini berbaring dan tidur

"yo kalian semua apakah kalian sudah lama menunggu. Maaf tadi ada seorang nenek nenek yang tersesat jadi aku harus membantunya dulu agar sampai dirumahnya" ujar kakashi

"jadi apa yang kau ingin Sampaikan sensei?" tanya sakura

"team 8 dan team 7 akan melakukan kerja sama untuk menyelesaikan misi, aku sudah mengirimkan nama naruto sebagai dari team 7" ujar kakashi

"kenapa harus aku?" tanya naruto

"karena ini sangat cocok dengan mu" ujar kakashi

"ok….baiklah akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto dengan santai

"kapan misi itu dilaksanakan?" tanya sasuke

"mungkin satu minggu lagi jadi sekarang kalian masih bisa liburan" ujar kakashi

'liburan, kau tidak tau saja sensei, sasuke teme ini akan minggat nanti malam' pikir naruto kembali memejamkan matanya

"ada apa naruto, apakah kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya kakashi

"tidak ada hanya saja masalah keberangkatanku berpetualang bersama jiraya sensei sudah dekat" ujar naruto

"ya kenapa kau begitu memikirkannya?"tanya kakashi

"ya mau bagaimana lagi, memang harus aku pikirkan" ujar naruto

"baiklah, nikmati masa libur kalian, karena kita akan melakukan misi gabungan dengan team 8 pekan depan" ujar kakashi

"ya" jawab mereka bertiga sehingga kini kakashi menghilang dengan shunshin miliknya.

#skip#

Setelah hari kini menjadi malam, akhirnya rencana sasuke keluar dari desa akhirnya terlaksana sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali naruto yang sudah tahu kalau sasuke akan pergi. Bahkan sakura yang curiga sudah menghadang sasuke saat malam datang namun sakura bukan tandingan sasuke saat itu.

"hokage sama, tolonglah bawa sasuke kembali" ujar sakura

"apakah dia keluar gerbang sendirian tanpa dipaksa?" tanya tsunade

"ya, tapi aku rassa dia hanya teropsesi dengan itachi yang menurut kabar masuk anggota akatsuki sehingga sasuke ingin masuk ke dalam kelompok orocchiimaru dan mengalahkannya itachi" ujar sakura

"kau ini sakura, begini nenek tsunade. Aku ingin menyusul sasuke, entah itu memiliki team atau tidak" ujar naruto kini berbalik

"kau selalu saja seperti itu, kita sedang masa krisis, hanya ada beberapa chunin saja yang bebas. Shizune panggil shikamaru" ujar tsunade

Setelah itu shizune pergi mencari shikamaru dan membawanya kekantor hokage.

"ada apa anda memanggilku kemari nona hokage?" tanya shikamaru

"ternyata kabar itu benarnya shika, ternyata hanya kau yang mendapatkan seragam itu" ujar naruto melihat rompi chunin shikamaru

"ya, ini merepotkan tau" ujar shikamaru

"begini, aku akan memberikan kau misi. Dan kau boleh mengumpulkan team sesuka mu dalam waktu satu jam untuk mengejar sasuke yang kabur dari desa, dan lawan kalian mungkin 4 orang dari desa lindungan bunyi" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, akan aku usahakan, dan naruto kau akan menjadi bagian dari team ini. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu kemampuan sasuke sampai sejauh mana" ujar shikamru

"serahkan saja pada ku," ujar naruto kini berjalan keluar kantor

"tunggu kau harus membantuku mencari anggota yang lainnya" ujar shikamaru

"ok…sekarang kemana kita" ujar naruto

Setelah ebberapa saat mereka mencari akhirnya kini terkumpullah sebuah team yang dibentuk secara dadakan oleh shikamaru.

"baiklah kalian semua aku ajak untuk menyusul dan menghentikan sasuke dari mencari kekuatan. Neji, kiba, couji dan naruto. Kalian berempat bersama dengan ku akan mengejar sasuke yang sekrang sedang bersama dengan pasukan orochimaru. Jadi tidak ada jaminan kalian akan selamat dalam misi ini, jadi aku harap jangan membuat kesalahan sedikit pun" ujar shikamaru kini memimpin semua nya dan berlari menuju arah sasuke berjalan

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 11

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"baiklah kalian semua aku ajak untuk menyusul dan menghentikan sasuke dari mencari kekuatan. Neji, kiba, couji dan naruto. Kalian berempat bersama dengan ku akan mengejar sasuke yang sekrang sedang bersama dengan pasukan orochimaru. Jadi tidak ada jaminan kalian akan seamat dalam misi ini, jadi aku harap jangan membuat kesalahan sedikit pun" ujar shikamaru kini memimpin semua nya dan berlari menuju arah sasuke berjalan

"naruto aku ingin kau menghentikan sasuke bagaimana pun caranya" ujar shikamaru

"ya, aku akan berusaha" ujar naruto

"kau seharusnya bisa menghentikanya jika kau mau" ujar neji

"ya, jika aku mau, tapi aku hanya menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak diambil alih oleh orochimaru. Jadi kalau dia ingin tetap kesana aku tidak akan menghalangi tapi tidak akan aku lepaskan dengan mudah" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah semua orang

Sementara itu naruto kini mulai berjalan mengikuti pormasi dari shikamaru. Sementara yang lain mulai curiga dengan naruto yang hanya santai mendengar temannya meninggalkan desa.

"naruto apakah kau sudah mengetahui tentang ini semua?" tanya kiba

"aku tidak bisa jawab" ujar naruto

"mereka ada di depan kita sekarang ini" ujar neji

"apakah sasuke ada disana?" tanya kiba

"tiidak, namun ada sebuah gentong yang muat untuk memasukkan seseorang kesana, namun aku tidak bisa melihat kedalam karena ada mantra disana" ujar neji menjelaskan

"sepertinya mereka bukan chunin biasa, mereka memiliki penampilan yang hebat dan aneh, mungkin kemampuan mereka juga special" ujar neji menambahkan penjelasnnya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyerangnya" ujar naruto

"kita tidak boleh gegabah, kita harus pakai strategi" ujar shikamaru

"ah kalian terlalu lamban" ujar naruto kini duduk menungu perintah dari shikamaru

Shut…..sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak kini menyerang kearah team konoha sehingga mereka langsung menghindar agar tidak terkena ledakan yang di lancarkan pada mereka.

"heh ternyata hanya kelompok tikus" ujar sakon

Elemen tanah : taring naga tanah

Banyak jarum menyerang kearah team oto sehingga mereka menyebar untuk menghindari serangan dari team konoha.

"tidak akan kubiarkan, gatsuga….." ujar kiba menyerang jirobo namun kiba dengan mudah di tahan oleh nya dan malah di hajar oleh jirobo

Kagemane no jutsu…shikamaru juga ikut ambil bagian dari serangan itu sehingga membuat beberapa orang kini menghindari bayangan dari shikamaru, namun dengan santai mereka menghindarinya.

"tidak mungkin, semuanya hati-hati mereka bukan chunin biasa" ujar shikamaru

Bhooommm…sebuah serangan dilancarkan naruto memukul mundur jirobo dalam sekali pukulan sehingga terjadi ledakan disana membuat semua orang terkejut.

"jangan meremehkan kami genin desa konoha" ujar naruto kini mendekat kearah shikamaru kembali sehingga membuat jirobo yang tadi di pukul kini berdiri dengan bibir yang berdarah.

"pukulan yang terasa sakit, kau layak dikatakan lawan yang pantas" ujar jirobo

Elemen tanah : taring naga tanah

Serangan yang dilancarkan naruto kini di kembalikan oleh jirobo sehingga naruto kini menghindari bersama dengan semua orang, namun disana sakon sudah menunggu naruto hendak memukulnya seperti hal yang sama naruto lakukan pada jirobo namun dalam sekejap naruto kini menghilang dan memukul mundur tayuya yang kini lengah karena hanya berdiri dibelakang.

"jangan menggunakan cara yang sama kepada seorang shinobi seperti ku" ujar naruto

Shuttt….sebuah anak panah kini menyerang kearah naruto sehiingga karena tidak sadar naruto tidak sempat menghindar, namun shikamaru langsung membuat gerakan menghindar sehingga bayangan naruto yang terhubung dengannya kini bisa bebas dan selamat dari panah tersebut. Dari jauh naruto melihat panah itu menusuk permukaan tanah sehingga membuat kawah yang cukup besar dari panah biasa.

"terima ini bocah sialan" ujar kidomaro kini melepaskan lima anak panah sekaligus kearah team konoha

"tidak akan ku biarkan" ujar naruto kini menyerang dengan rantai cakra yang kini menghancurkan semua panah dari kidomaro

"kau…tidak mungkin" ujar kidomaru terkejut senjatanya hancur begitu saja

"kau ada dalam jangkauan ku" ujar neji di belakang kidomaro

"2 pukulan, 4 pukulan, 8 pukulan, 16 pukulan, 32 pukulan..64 pukulan" ujar neji kini menyerang kidomar dengan cepat

"percuma, serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan pada ku" ujar kidomaru kini diselimuti oleh cairan kuning yang mengeras.

"terima ini" teriak tayuya kini meniup serulingnya dan menyerang neji dengan genjutsu

"jangan main-main dengan genjutsu dengan ku wanita sialan" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah seal yang rumit sehingga membuat teman-temanya bingung

"akan aku selesaikan kalian semua dengan cepat" ujar naruto kini menyerang tayuya dengan elemen petir miliknya sehingga membuat tayuya kini terpental jauh kebelakang akiba serangan lisrik dari naruto.

"jirobo, sakon, tayuya sepertinya kita harus menggunakan itu" ujar kidomaro mengeluarkan tanda kutukan miliknya

"tanda kutukan, ternyata kalian bisa mengendalikanya dengan baik. Dimana sasuke sekarang?" tanya naruto

"dia ada di dalam sana untuk menjalani ritual untuk mengendalikan tanda kutukan level dua" ujar kidomaro

Dalam sekejap ke 4 orang dari otoakure itu kini menghilang dan menyerang team dari konoha dalam sekali serang, sehingga membuat semua orang bersiaga namun serangan mereka tidak bisa dibendung dengan mudah sehingga semua orang terdorong kebelakang dengang kuat sehingga membuat naruto berdiri dengan susah.

'mereka bertambah kuat dalam sekejap akibat tanda kutukan itu, baiklah aku akan bertarung dengan serius' pikir naruto kini berdiri

"kalian semua, serang mereka saat dalam kondisi lengah, biarkan aku yang menjadi pengalihannya" ujar naruto kini melepas seal di tubuhnya

Gravity seal kai" ujar naruto kini bersiap dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan

"baiklah, mari kita berdansa" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan menyerang kidomaru yang juga menghilang dan akhirnya terbentur kesebuah pohon karena pukulan naruto

"siapa selanjutnya?" tanya naruto yang kini berdiri dengan santai walau ada luka di pipinya.

"naruto sudah serius sekarang, dia adalah maniak bertarung dalam angkatan kita, jadi mari kita hajar mereka saat lengah" ujar kiba

"heh….kau kuat juga bisa bertahan dengan pukulan ku itu dan bahkan kau bisa membalas ku dengan begitu kuat" ujar kidomaro

Elemen air : peluru naga air

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Kedua jutsu dari naruto dan jirobo kini berturukan sehingga membuat naruto harus mengakui kekuatan dari jutsu jirobo namun sebuah serangan datang dari arah yang takterduga oleh naruto saat sakon menyerang naruto setelah itu, naruto berhasil menghindari pukulan tangan kana sakon namun ternyata masih ada tangan yang lain yang berhasil memukul naruto hingga terdorong kebelakang.

"kalian memang sungguh luar biasa, ini akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk ku" ujar naruto kini mengobarkan cakranya dengan giila sehingga membuat sakon dan team oto terkejut

"mati kau" ujar naruto kini memukul sakon dengan kuat dan cepat sehingga tanpa sadar kedua orang itu kini sudah terjatuh, namun ukon sempat memisahkan diri dari sakon dan melekat pada naruto sehingga membuat naruto sulit mengendalikan dirinya.

"hahahha….ini adalah kemampuan khusus dari kami berdua, dan kau tidak akan selamat dengan jutsu ini, karena setengah dari tubuhmu aku kendalikan" ujar ukon

"hahahaha…."dengan sebelah tangan naruto membuat beberapa seal tangan dan

"rasakan ini, elemen petir : naga halilintar" ujar naruto kini menyerang tubuhnya sendiri dengan jutsunya sehingga membuat ukon mau tidak mau terkena serangan yang sama dan membuat sakon khawatir.

'apakah dia sudah gila,'pikir skikamaru dan yang lainnya melihat naruto melakukan hal itu

"bagaimana, apakah terasa enak di tubuhmu kalau terkena serangan secepat dan sekuat itu" ujar naruto berdiri dengan penuh darah di bibirnya

"dengan kondisimu sekarang kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami ber 4" ujar kodomaro

"kau tahu apa keahilan dari seorang uzumaki seperti ku" ujar naruto kini membuka lengan bajunya dan mengambil sebuah benda disana.

"pil…apakah kau berniat mengganti darah mu dengan pil itu?" tanya tayuya

Tanpa menjawab naruto kini menggigit pil itu, dan memasukkan kembali pil itu dalam sebuah fuin dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang lain.

"senjata tidak akan merubah kemungkinan kamu untuk menang" ujar kidomaro

"heh….sepertinya kalian belum terlalu serius menghadapiku, 5 lawan satu, apakah kalian tidak ingin menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh?" tanya naruto

"kau ternyata ingin mati konyol bocah" ujar kodomaro kini menyerang naruto dengan panah nya sehingga membuat daerah itu bersih dan tidak ada tempat bersembunyi.

"akan aku selesaikan sekarang juga" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan semua senjata yang biasa dia gunakan seperti fuma shuriken dan rantai cakra kini sudah muncul dan siap bertarung bersama dengan naruto.

"kau terlalu sombong bocah" ujar tayuya kini menyerang dengan serulingnya membuat mereka semua terkena genjutsu

"mangekyou sharingan" ujar naruto kini memutar balikkan apa yang dia lihat sehingga membuat genjutsu yang seharusnya jatuh padanya kini kembali ketayuya yang memberikanya pada naruto dan semua orang.

"jangan pernah berfikir menggunakan genjutsu pada ku" ujar naruto kini menyerang tayuya dengan rantai cakra milknya sehingga menghancurkan seruling milik tayuya

"kena kau" ujar kidomaro kini menyerang naruto yang lengah namun neji yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam dan menghancurkan panah itu sehingga naruto berhasil selamat.

"kalian tidak melupakan kami kan disini" ujar kiba kini menyerang dengan cepat kearah jirobo sehingga membuat team oto kesulitan saat ini,

belum selesai serangan kiba, jirobo sudah diserang oleh couji dengan tangannya sehingga membuat jirobo tidak sadarkan diri hingga tewas di sana dalam sekejap. Namun serangan yang dilancarkan oleh konoha berhenti saat seseorang membantu team oto dengan ranjau tulang miliiknya.

"kalian ber 4 terlalu lama, aku kemari mendapat tugas untuk membantu kalian dari tuan orochimaru" ujar orang itu

"kenapa kau harus repot-repot kimimaro" ujar sakon

"bahkan kalian sudah kehilangan satu anggota dalam misi ini, dasar tidak berguna" ujar kimimaro kini membawa tempat sasuke pergi dari sana

"ini gawat, beberapa saat lagi sasuke akan keluar dari sana" gumam naruto kini berlari menyusul kimimaro dengan cepat namun dihadang oleh tayuya dan yang lainya sehingga dengan sekejap naruto melemparkan mereka dengan rantai cakra miliknya.

"jangan mengganggu" ujar naruto kini menusuk beberapa dari mereka dengan fuma shuriken miliknya

Naruto terus berlari mengejar kimimaro yang sedang membawa sasuke bersamanya sedangkan yang lainya kini menghadapi sisa musuh yang ada sehingga membuat dua orang musuh masih berdiri kini mulai menyerang kearah team konoha. Sementara itu, naruto yang terus mengejar kimimaro kini sudah berhasil menyusul dan melakukan serangan pertamanya untuk menghentikan laju lari dari kimimaro.

"lepaskan sasuke" ujar naruto kini berdiri dihadapan kimimaro

"atau apa?" tanya kimimaro kini melepaskan satu demi satu lengan bajunya.

Dalam sekejap naruto berhasil melancarkan sebuah tendangan kedada kimimaro, namun sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi, tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh naruto kini berhasil ditahan oleh sebuah benda yang keluar dari tubuh kimimaro.

'apa itu, apakah itu sejenis tulang?'pikir naruto bertanya-tanya melihat kimimaro kini hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan naruto

"ini adalah salah satu keahlian dari klan kami, yaitu mengendalikan kalsium" ujar kimimaro kini merentangkan semua jarinya kearah naruto sehingga dalam sekejap puluhan peluri dari tulang kini menyerang kearah naruto tanpa aba-apa. melihat hal itu naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah katana untuk menangkis semua serangan dari kimimaro, namun hal yang mengejutkan kembali terjadi,

Trakkk…katana yang naruto gunakan untuk menahan serangan kimimaro kini retak dan patah sehingga membuat naruto langsung mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya sehingga dia merubah waktu membuat serangan kimimaro kini berbalik menyerang sang pemilik sendiri.

'sekuat apa tulang yang dihasilkan orang ini, sebuah logam saja bisa kalah tanding dengan tulangnya' pikir naruto kini menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

Sementara kimimaro yang serangannya dikembalikan kini hanya menghindari semua itu dengan santai, bahkan hanya beberapa langkah untuk menghindari semua itu.

Elemen tanah : taring naga tanah

Sebuah serangan kini menyerang kearah kimimaro dari naruto sehingga kimimaro langsung berlari menghindar dan langsung melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menyerang naruto dalam jarak dekat dengan sebuah pedang yang ia ciptakan dari tulang miliknya sendiri. Tidak mau terkena serangan kimimaro naruto langsung mengeluarkan fuma shuriken dan menahan serangan dari kimimaro sehingga membuat sebuah ledakan dari kuatnya serangan kimimaro terdengar.

"kau cukup kuat untuk seorang genin, padahal kau sudah bertarung melawan 4 orang itu sendirian" ujar kimimaro

"heh…aku tidak akan kalah dengan mu" ujar naruto sambil menahan serangan kimimaro

Srinkkk….sebuah rantai kini menyerang kimimaro sehingga kimimaro langsung menghindar dan melemparkan belasan peluru dari tulang di jari-jarinya sehingga membuat naruto harus menahan semua itu dengan rantai yang dia keluarkan.

"tidak ku sangka, masih ada senjata yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Aku kira hanya pasir milik suna dan tulangku yang dapat digerakkan dengan pikiran, tapi ternyata masih ada rantaimu yang bisa melakukan hal yang sama" ujar kimimaro

Pertarungan antar naruto dan kimimaro sangat sengit, bahkan kimimaro belum menggunakan tanda kutukan miliknya sama sekali dan dia mampu menahan naruto sejauh ini. Namun di team konoha yang ditinggalkan oleh naruto kini mereka sedikit kesulitan sehingga mereka kini hanya mengenadalkan kerja sama team untuk mengalahkan para otogakure itu.

"ternyata kalian tidak seperti orang yang kami lawan barusan, kalian tidak layak menjadi shinobi" ujar tayuya kini menyerang kearah shikamaru dan neji

Neji dan shikamaru yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam mereka dengan kondisi cakra yang sedikit kini hanya mampu bertahan dan melakukan serangan kejutan sehingga bisa membuat musuh tumbang. Namun membuat musuh melakukan kesalah sangatlah sulit sehingga mereka harus bertahan lebih lama dari yang direncanakan.

'dia benar, kekuatan kami dengan naruto sangat berbeda jauh, bahkan menghadapi satu orang saja kami tidak mampu, sedangkan naruto dia bisa menahan dan menyerang mereka ber 4 sekaligus. Ini sebuah jarak yang sangat jauh' pikir neji mengingat pertarungan naruto melawan pasukan otogakure beberapa waktu lalu dan membandingkannya dengan mereka saat ini.

"shika, jika kita menggunakan kekuatan kita akan kalah telak, namun jika strategi mungkin kita memiliki kesempatan" ujar neji kini membelakangi shikamaru

"baiklah, kita akan melakukan kerja sama team, dan saling lindungi satu sama lain" ujar shikamaru kini berada di tengah untuk menyusun rencana sementara yang lainya kini berjaga melindungi shikamaru.

Sementara itu, di tempat naruto berada. Kini dia dan kimimaro sedang bertarung hebat mengunakan kemampuan fisik mereka berdua sehingga kini luka lebam terlihat jelas di wajah mereka berdua.

"baiklah mari kita tingkatkan level pertarungan ini" ujar kimimaro kini mengeluarkan dan mengaktifkan tanda kutukan level satu miliknya sehingga membuat naruto kini kembali melepaskan sebuah seal ditubuhnya.

"bukan hanya kau yang memiliki cakra cadangan, aku juga memilikinya" ujar naruto kini menggunakan cakra yinyangnya dalam porsi besar sehingga cakra miliknya yang sedikit kini menjadi terasa sangat besar.

'cakra ini….sangat tidak biasa, dari mana bocah ini mendapatkan cakra sebesar ini' pikir kimimaro kini menyerang dengan tanda kutukan level 1. Namun naruto dengan cakra yang sudah sekuat ini dapat dengan mdah menghindari serangan kimimaro dan membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan jarak dekat sehingga kimimaro langsung mengaktfkan pertahanan nya, namun tetap saja hancur karena kuatnya pukulan naruto dan membuat kimimaro terpental jauh kebelakang.

"aku belum selesai, elemen petir : naga halilintar" ujar naruto menembakkan sebuah petir karah kimimaro yang baru saja ingin bangkit sehingga tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berdiri dan sudah terkena serangan susulan dari naruto.

"ohk…..ohk…..itu serangan yang menyakitkan" ujar kimimaro kini muncul dari dalam asap dengan kondisi sudah berbeda karena warna kulitnya sudah berubah karena tanda kutukan level dua miliknya sudah aktif.

"rasakan ini," ujar kimimaro sehingga dalam sekejap dari dalam tanah banyak tulang yang bermunculan sehingga akhirnya tulang itu mendekat kearah naruto namun dengan lincah naruto kini melompat jauh keatas pepohonan, namun dengan cepat dari pohon itu juga kini muncul tulang dan menyerang kearah naruto sehingga naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain melayang diudara.

"ternyata kau sudah serius ya, rasakan ini elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah jutsu sehingga kini mulailah datang banyak akar kayu yang berukuran besar menuju kearah kimimaro dan menyerang kimimaro, namun dengan tubuh yang sudah penuh dengan tulang yang tajam, kimimaro kini menghadapi semua kayu itu dengan tubuhnya dan memotong semuanya dengan mengibaskan kedua tangan dan kakinya sehingga membuat kayu dari jutsu naruto kini terpotong-potong.

'pertahanan dan serangan yang sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari sebuah logam atau besi'pikir naruto

"aku belum selesai, elemen kayu : shuriken kayu" ujar naruto sehingga kini puluhans huriken terbuat dari kayu menyerang kimimaro, namun sama halnya dengans sebelumnya kimimaro tidak menghindarinya, malah dia menghadapinya dengan santai, namun kali ini naruto juga tidak menyerang dengan sederhana, kini dengan kesepuluh jarinya naruto mengendalikan shuriken itu sehingga membuat kimimaro kini terluka dibagian tubuhnya, namun cepat sembuh seperti halnya saat kemunculan tulang-tulang milikya.

"tidak akan semudah itu melukaiku" ujar kimimaro kini menyongsong naruto yang sedang terkejut karena melihat kemampuan dari kimimaro, namuan karena reflex yang bagus naruto berhasil menghindari serangan kimimaro yang sangat cepat itu, namun karena tidak waspada dari belakang tubuh kimimaro kini sebuah ekor dengan penuh tulang kembali menyerang naruto, walau tidak membuat luka parah, namun tetap saja naruto mendapatkan luka yang cukup banyak akibat kibasan ekor dati kimimaro.

"sial, dia menggunakan sebuah ekor" ujar naruto kini hendak menyerang kimimaro yang kini sudah berhasil melukainya dengan senjatanya, namun sebuah seledakan membuat mereka menghentikan pertarungan mereka sehingga membuat naruto dan kimimaro kini melihat kearah ledakan berasal.

Di tempat ledakan kini terlihat asap hitam yang menjulang tinggi keatas sehingga membuat naruto dan kimimaro menebak bahwa itu adalah sasuke.

'sepertinya rencana sudah berjalan dengan lancar' pikir naruto kini menyerang kearah kimimaro yang lengah, namun tidak seperti perkiraan naruto, beberapa buah tulang kembali menghalangi lajunya tendangan naruto sehingga membuat naruto kini terkunci disana dan dengan tanpa ragu kimimaro kini menyerang naruto dengan ekornya. Namun naruto yang di serang kini berubah menjadi petir sehingga membuat kimimaro terkejut karena bunshin petir yang diciptakan oleh naruto.

"heh….bagaimana rasanya" ujar naruto kini berdiri dihadapan kimimaro. Sedangkan sasuke kini berlari menuju kesebuah air terjun sehingga naruto berlari mengejar sasuke, namun kimimaro selalu saja menghalangi jalan naruto sehingga membuat sasuke lari menjauh dari naruto.

"sial kau ini benar-benar tidak tau diri" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah seal kembali dan

Eleman angin : tornado

Elemen api : gelombang naga api

Dua jenis jutsu yang naruto keluarkan secara bersamaan dengan kedua tanganya kini bergabung sehingga kini terciptalah lautan api dari kedua jutsu naruto itu, namun hal itu tidak membuat kimimaro bergeming, dia hanya tersenyum dan membuat sebuah seal dan menghentakkannya ke tanah sehingga dalam sekejap muncullah lautan tulang bagaikan pohon yang tumbuh dengan cepat, bahkan tulang tersebut kini memenuhi kawasan itu sehingga naruto harus jauh menghindar dari serangan itu. namun kimimaro yang sejak awal memang sudah tidak bisa bertarung dengan sempurna kini tewas karena penyakit yang dia derita sehingga membuat naruto berdiri diatas udara kini melihat sebuah kemampuan yang hebat yang pernah ia lawan.

"kau orang pertama yang bisa membuat aku babak belur seperti ini setelah aku benar-benar serius" gumam naruto kini hendak mengejar sasuke, namun dia urungkan karena sebuah alasan dan akhirnya dia hanya menunggu di sebuah tempat dinamakan lembah akhir diaman naruto kini berdiri di atas air dan melihat keadaan.

Dengan meneteskan banyak darah, naruto membuat 2 orang chibunshin sehingga membuat naruto kini jatuh terduduk karena cakra yang hanya tinggal sedikit kini di bagi tiga dengan para chibunshin.

"aku perintahkan kalaian untuk mengembara dan gunakan mata sharingan secara terus menerus, pelajari semua teknik ninja yang bisa kalian pelajari di saat mengembara, aku akan ikut dengan jiraya sensei mengembara, kalian silahkan gunakan nama apa saja asalkan kalian tidak membuat onar dan diburu oleh 5 desa besar" ujar naruto

"bos kalau kami bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi bagaimana?" tanya seorang shibunshin

"sebaiknya jangan, kalaupun ingin melakukan pekerjaan shinobi kalian harus menjadi shinobi bayaran, karena itu akan aku berikan nama kalian jika begitu. Kau aku beri nama rubah dan kau aku beri nama musang" ujar naruto menunjukkan nama kedua bunshin miliknya itu

"lalu apa tugas kami saat mengembara?" tanya sang rubah

"aku ingin kalian berlatih dengan sharingan, dan juga latihlah ninjutsu dan taijutsu kalian dan juga gunakan grafity seal pada tubuh kalian dengan berat 100 kg awalnya dan batasnya terserah kalian yang terpenting paling kecil itu adalah 100 kg. baiklah silahkan berpencar" ujar naruto kini jatuh kedalam air terjun sehingga membuat naruto kini terjun bebas tanpa ada halangan sedikit pun. Namunsebelum naruto masuk kedalam air, kakashi datang dan langsung menangkap tubuh naruto sehingga membuat naruto yang kingsan kini tertidur di bahu kakashi

Sementara itu, para team konoha yang melawan team otogakure kini bisa kembali dengan selamat karena kerja sama mereka sehingga kini mereka bisa pulang dengan bangga karena biasanya seorang chunin yang baru memimpin akan gugup dan membuat teamnya hancur berantakan dan membuat adanya korban, namun shikamaru membuktikan bahwa di layak menjadi chunin walau misi pertamanya gagal.

"maaf hokage sama, kami gagal dalam menjalankan misi ini" ujar shikamaru berbicara mewakili temannya

"tidak masalah, yang terpenting kalian semuanya selamat" ujar tsunade sebagai hokage

Sementara naruto kini masih terbaring dirumah sakit, dan menurut dokter dia hanya kelelahan saja. Akan tetapi kini sudah hari ke dua dia tertidur sehingga membuat teman yang ikut dalam misi penyelamatan sasuke kini menjenguknya.

"kenapa naruto-kun lama sekali tidak sadarkan dirinya?" tanya hinata yang saat itu juga ikut menjenguk

"itu wajar saja hinata, dia bahkan bisa bertahan menghadapi 4 lawan sekaligus yang dua diantanya berhasil ia bunuh, sementara kami bahkan sudah unggul jumlah masih kesulitan menghadapi dua orang sisanya yang dapat dikatakan sudah memiliki cakra yang tidak full lagi. Dan selain itu juga naruto bertarung dengan seseorang yang menjadi team pembantu bagi pihak oto dan mungkin karena orang itu dan sasuke lah naruto bisa kehabisan cakra seperti ini" ujar shikamaru

"apakah kau serius naruto bisa menghadapi 4 orang yang tidak mungkin kalian hadapi secara team?" tanya sakura

"ya, bahkan aku saja tidak percaya. Tapi setelah melihatnya langsung, perbedaan kekuatan kami berdeda dengan naruto. Bahkan jika kami mengeroyoknya saja tidak akan mampu membuatnya tumbang" ujar neji kini berkonemtar

"dia memang maniak bertarung, tidak kusangka dia sekuat itu. aku kira dia sering menantang bertarung hanya karena usil namun ternyata dia memang sudah jauh diatas jangkauan kita" ujar kiba kini melihat kondisi naruto yang masih terlelap.

"bagaimana menurut dokter, apakah naruto tidak apa-apa?' tanya shikamaru

"menurut nona hokage naruto akan sehat dalam waktu satu atau dua minggu, karena cakra nya sudah terkuras sangat banyak, dan nona tsunade yakin dia akan sadar dalam waktu itu" ujar sakura

"oh…jadi begitu, semoga saja naruto bisa cepat sehat ya" ujar kiba

"ya….aku mengharapkan itu" ujar sakura

"baiklah kami akan pergi dulu, karena masih banyak yang harus kami kerjakan" ujar shikamaru kini mewakili temannya meninggalkan ruangan naruto.

"hinata, bisakah kau menunggui naruto beberapa saat, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sekarang" ujar sakura

"ya, aku bisa melakukan itu" ujar hinata kini menggenggam tangan naruto

'naruto, terima kasih sudah berusaha menghentikan sasuke. Tapi mungkin harus menunggu aku menjadi kuat maka sasuke akan kembali kedesa. Jadi sampai waktu itu tiba, kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu kerasa ya' pikir sakura kini meninggalkan ruangan naruto sehingga kini tinggallah hinata dengan naruto yang tak sadar kan diri disana.

Setelah beberapa saat semua orang meninggalkan ruangan naruto dan tertinggal hinata seorang diri, sebuah kejadian mengejutkan kini terjadi.

"apakah mereka semua sudah pergi?' tanya naruto kini membuka matanya sehingga membuat hinata yang berada disana kini terkejut mendengar suara naruto.

"naruto-kun….naruto-kun…apakah kau sudah sadar?" tanya hinata memastikan naruto tidak sedang mengigau

"ya, aku sudah lama sadar, tapi mereka semua tidak mau pergi jadi aku pura-pura saja masih pingsan" ujar naruto kini tersenyum membuka matanya.

"ano…naruto-kun mau apa? nanti aku ambilkan" ujar hinata kini mulai panic karrena kesadaran naruto

"bisakah aku meminta sedikit cemilan" ujar naruto melihat buah yang ada di meja rawat miliknya

"baiklah tunggu sebenar, aku akan mengupaskan jeruk untuk mu" ujar hinata kini mengambil jeruk dan mengupasnya dengan tergesah-gesah.

"ini…naruto-kun" ujar hinata memberikan satu potong jeruk kearah naruto untuk di suapinya dan naruto dengan santai memakan jeruk ditangan hinata

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa terluka begini, bahkan tidak sadar selama satu hari" ujar hinata

"hehehe…aku terlalu bersemangat, jadi tidak memikirkan kondisiku lagi, maaf…" ujar naruto hanya tertawa

Setelah itu, naruto langsung mengambil jeruk dan memakannya sendiri. Lama mereka berbicara kesana kemari akhirnya senja sudah terlihat disana sehingga membuat hinata dengan berat hati kini harus pulang ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian disana.

"naruto-kun aku pulang dulu ya, kamu istirahat yang banyak supaya cepat sembuh" ujar hinata keluar dari pintu kamar rawat naruto

"ya terima kasih atas bantuannya hinata" ujar naruto kini duduk bersender dengan bantal miliknya.

'besok aku akan pergi dengan jiraya sensei, aku harap kau tidak marah pada ku hinata karena tidak bisa melakukan misi dengan mu. Dan juga sakura, kau harus bersabar sejenak agar kau bisa menajadi kuat tanpa adanya aku adan sasuke di dekat mu' pikir naruto kini khawatir dengan hinata dan sakura yang baru saja terpuruk karena kepergian sasuke dan sekarang dia juga ingin pergi berpetualang.

#skip#

Keesokan harinya, naruto yang dikabarkan sudah sehat kini mulai berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, namun itu semua hanya ekting naruto agar semua penduduk percaya dia sakit. Akan tetapi semua shinobi sudah tau kalau naruto berekting.

"hy naruto apakah kau sudha siap untuk mengembara?" tanya jiraya kini datang dan menyamakan langkah dengan naruto

"kapan sensei mau pergi, aku sudah siap" ujar naruto kini berjalan bersama dengan jiraya

"baiklah, aku beri kau satu hari untuk berpamitan dengan teman mu, besok kita akan berangkat" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, akan aku lakukan dengan cepat, dan sebaiknya siang ini saja kita berangkat. Karena perpisahan sangat menyedihkan untuk ku" ujar naruto memberikan alasan agar keberangkatan mereka dipercepat.

Kabar naruto akan pergi meninggalkan desa selama beberapa tahun akhirnya sampai di telinga para sahabat terutama sakura dan hinata sehingga keduanya shok dan memintan agar hokage tidak memberikan izin pada naruto untuk pergi.

"apakah naruto harus pergi dari desa untuk berlatih, bukankah dia masih belum sehat benar?" tanya sakura

"ya…aku rasa naruto-kun masih perlu istirahat beberapa hari" ujar hinata kini menyetujui perkataan sakura

"baiklah, katakana apa alasan kalian sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan naruto berangkat hari ini" ujar tsunade

"hokage sama, aku mohon aku baru saja kehilangan satu anggota kelompok ku, dan sekarang naruto juga sudah akan pergi secepat ini. Jadi aku harus bagaimana, tanpa kelompok tidak mungkin aku menyelesaikan misi seorang diri, jadi aku mohon jangan izinkan naruto untuk ikut tuan jiraya. bukankah dia sudah cukup kuat untuk seorang shinobi" ujar sakura

"ya, itu benar, lagi pula kalau bukan pada saat-saat begini aku tidak memiliki kesempatan bersama dengan naruto-kun, bahkan rencana misi gabungan pun berantakan karena sasuke melarikan diri. Jadi aku mohon hokage sama, jangan biarkan naruto-kun pergi" ujar hinata kini membungkuk

"baiklah, alasan kalian berdua bisa diterima, namun ada beberapa alasan yang mungkin akan menjatuhkan alasana kalian berdua. Pertama, sebuah kelompok kini sedang dibentuk yang bernama akatsuki, mereka mengincar seorang jincuriki untuk diambil bijunya, dan kelompok itu sangat kuat sehingga mampu untuk bertarung dengan seorang jincuriki karena itu naruto harus berlatih kembali. Kedua, naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang cepat puas, dia bahkan dikatakan maniak bertarung dalam angkatan kalian dan itu pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Dan terakhir untuk kesehatan, naruto adalah seorang uzumaki ditambah dia adalah jincuriki jadi kalian tidak perlu risau dengan kesehatan naruto, hinata pasti sudah tau bahwa naruto sekarang baik-baik saja kan" ujar tsunade sehingga membuat hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena ketahuan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan aku yang sendirian menjalan kan misi" ujar sakura

"kau tidak akan menjalankan misi dalam waktu 3 tahun ini, karena kau di rekomendasikan oleh kakashi untuk belajar medisnin pada ku, dan menurut kakashi kau cocok menjadi medisnin. Jadi bagaimana apakah kau mau menjadi medisnin. Lagi pula dikelilingi oleh dua orang dengan niat bertarung yang kuat harus ada diantara kalian yang bisa mengobati cidera, dan mungkin kau akan menjadi factor penting dalam team itu nanti" ujar tsunade membuat sakura terkejut, pasalnya dia baru akan mengajukan diri untuk belajar dengan tsunade.

"baiklah, aku terima, aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh" ujar sakura

"dan kau hinata, apa kau masih mau Menahan naruto lagi" ujar tsunade

"tidak, aku tidak berani. …ehm…ano hokage sama aku mohon jangan bilang naruto-kun ya, nanti dia marah pada ku" ujar hinata kini mulai takut karena kalau naruto tau dia menghalangi kepergian naruto bisa saja naruto marah padanya

"baiklah, akan aku rahasiakan" ujar tsunade kini menyuruh mereka berdua keluar ruangan kantor hokage

Sementara itu, naruto kini sudah bersiap dengan semua perlengkapannya dan disimpanya di fuin yang ada di kantong shinobi miliknya. Bahkan kini di tubuhnya sudah ada seal gravity seperti sebelumnya dimana kini beratnya sudah sampai 150 kg dan tidak hanya itu, naruto juga kini sedang mempelajari teknik menyimpan cakra agar bisa digunakan sewaktu-waktu. Karena kahlian fuin nya kini naruto membawa semua barang miliknya dengan fuin, bahkan di lengan kirinya kini terdapat fuin yang menyimpan nuibari dan beberapa benda lainya yang bersifat senjata, sedangkan di lengan kanannya kini terdapat fuin yang menyimpan berbagai benda untuk penghancur seperti kertas peledak dan beberapa kawat baja yang sangat banyak disana.

Setelah lama berkemas akhirnya naruto kini berangkat menuju ke pintu gerbang tanpa berpamitan sama sekali pada teman-temannya sehingga tanpa naruto duga semua teman seangkatanya kini sudah berada disana menunggu untuk mengantarkan kepergian dirinya.

"naruto kau lama sekali" ujar jiraya kini duduk di atas pintu gerbang

'kenapa semua orang ada disini' pikir naruto mengabsen semua teman seangkatanya dan semuanya hadir mengantarkan kepergiannya

"kau keterlaluan naruto, bahkan kau tidak ingin berpamitan pada kami" ujar kiba melipat tanganya di dada

"heh…memangnya aku mau kemana, aku hanya akan pergi beberapa tahun saja, tidak akan lebih lama dari sana" ujar naruto

"ya tapi tetap saja kau pergi bodoh" ujar sakura kini menekan pinggang

"heheh…maaf kalau begitu, tpi aku akan menyerahkan desa pada kalian semua saat aku pergi ya" ujar naruto kini berjalan keluar pintu gerbang

"ehm…naruto-kun….." ujar hinata kini mendekat dan memberikan sesuatu pada naruto

"untuk apa ini?" tanya naruto melihat kotak p3k yang diberikan hinata padanya

"aku tau naruto-kun suka bertarung dan terkadang lupa diri dalam bertarung, jadi saat terluka gunakan kotak p3k ini untuk mengobati luka mu" ujar hinata

"oh..baiklah, akan aku pakai nanti" ujar naruto mengelus pipi hinata dan berbalik meninggalkan hinata dan pergi bersama jiraya yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah

'ayo hinata beranikan dirimu, kejar dan peluk dia untuk terakhir kalinya. Bila perlu cium dia agar dia tidak selingkuh diluar sana' ujar pikiran hinata saat melihat naruto pergi namun tubuh hinata yang menginginkan itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya diam mematung disana.

'maaf aku tidak bisa melakukanya di depan umum, maaf aku tidak sanggup' pikir hinata membalas pikirannya barusan

Sementara semua orang melihat kepergian naruto kini tersenyum karena mereka akan tahu seberapa gila kekuatan naruto saat dia kembali ke konoha setelah beberapa tahun yang akan datang. Sementara itu hinata kini merasakan apa yang namanya rindu pada orang yang disukai, sehingga teman curhat nya selain kurenai kini bertambah sakura yang juga sangat rindu pada sasuke yang nyatanya keluar desa dan bergabung dengan orochimaru, namun karena kerinduan yang mereka rasakanlah kini membuat mereka menjadi termotivasi dalam belajar menjadi shinobi, sehingga setiap harinya sakura belajar menggunakan ninjutsu medis dan bertarung dengan tangan kosong seperti halnya tsunade yang hanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Sementara hinata berlatih menguasai dan menciptakan sebuah jutsu yang berdasarkan kelembutan namun memiliki tingkat serangan yang mematikan seperti halnya sifatnya yang lembut, kini dia menciptakan sebuah gerakan untuk menyerang lawan sekaligus bertahan. Dan hanya dia yang mampu menguasai hal itu dan tidak ada orang lain.

Sementara naruto, hinata, sakura dan yang lainya kini sedang berlatih. Dua orang bunshin naruto kini yang bernama rubah dan musang kini berkelana sendiri-sendiri dengan sharingan milik mereka yang sudah aktif dan tidak pernah dipadamkan.

#pembunuh bayaran#

Kedua bunshin naruto kini hidup sendiri-sendiri, mereka hidup selalu berpindah-pindah, dan mencari makan dengan hanya bermodalkan kemampuan shinobi dan berburu binatang dihutan.

#kemunculan sang rubah dan sang musang#

Kedua bunshin naruto ini menggunakan topeng sesuai dengan nama mereka, mereka yang berbeda jalan membuat keduanya kini memiliki kisah sendiri-sendiri sehingga sang musang kini memasuki desa shinobi pertama kalinya adalah desa kumo sedangkan rubah memasuki desa kiri.

#desa kiri#

Kemunculan rubah kesana kini membuat para shinobi dari desa kirigakure kini waspada karena penampilan rubah yang mencurigakan, bahkan beberapa anbu sudah mengintai dirinya sejak pertama masuk kekawasan desa kiri, namun rubah yang mengetahui hal itu tidak ambil pusing karena rubah tidak memancing keributan disini.

Namun sebuah kejadian membuat rubah turun tangan, karena di depannya ada seorang anak yang mencuri sepotong roti dan hendak hakimi oleh masa, sehingga rubah menghenti kan itu dan membayar kerugian yang diterima oleh sang pedagang.

"hey berhenti kau" ujar seorang anbu dengan topeng kelinci di wajahnya

"ya, apakah anda memanggil saya" ujar rubah kini berbalik dan terlihatlah sharingan dimatanya oleh para anbu itu

"kau shinobi konoha" ujar anbu itu langsung siaga

"jangan kira aku memiliki sharingan aku adalah warga desa konoha, karena aku adalah warga bebas dan tidak ada desa yang memiliki hak atas diriku sepenuhnya" ujar rubah kini berbalik untuk pergi

"kenapa kau kemari, apakah kau mencari informasi untuk menyerang desa kami" ujar sang anbu yang ber topeng kelinci

"sepertinya kalian masih tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang aku ucapkan, aku tidak dapat dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh sebuah desa, dengan kata lain aku hanya dimiliki pada saat sedang ada misi, dan ketika tidak ada misi aku adalah shinobi bebas, dengan kata lain aku adalah shinobi bayaran" ujar rubah

"lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya sanga anbu

"tidak ada, hanya melihat kondisi sekitar sini saja, mungkin mizukage ada misi untuk ku selesaikan" ujar naruto kini pergi menuju kearah luar desa.

"tidak akan kami biarkan keluar dengan semudah itu" ujar anbu itu kini melemparkan beberapa shuriken dan kunai, namun naruto bahkan dapat menangkap semua senjata yang dilemparkan oleh sang anbu dengan jari tangannya.

"aku tidak ingin ada keributan di keramaian begini, aku adalah seorang manusia, dan tidak akan melibatkan manusia lainya dalam masalah ku. Jadi jika kalian ingin bertarung dengan ku, maka mari kita cari tempat yang tidak memiliki banyak orang" ujar rubah kini berjalan dan menghilang dalam balutan angin

"dia seorang pengguna angin, aku rasa dia bisa kita kalahkan dan mencari informasi yang banyak dari tubuhnya, lagi pula dia memiliki sharingan, kita bisa menggunakan sharingan pada salah seorang dari kita supaya memperkuat kemampuan kita" ujar anbu kelinci tersebut kini mengejar rubah yang kni sudah ada di sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan pohon.

"sepertinya kalian memang mencari masalah dengan ku ya, bahkan kalian berani menyusul ku ke tempat seperti ini." Ujar rubah kini mengeliarkan dua buah fuma shuriken dari lengan tangannya.

"fuinjutsu yang mengagumkan, tak kusangka anak seumuran dirimu sudah berhasil menguasai fuin dalam tingkat sejauh itu" ujar sang anbu

"dan aku ingin tahu, apa yang berharga dari tubuh kalian saat aku berhasil membunuh kalian semua" ujar rubah kini mengalirkan cakra angin pada fuma shuriken miliknya

Elemen angin : luka angin pencabik

Elemen air : perisai air

Rubah yang mengeluarkan serangan dengan tiba-tiba membuat shinobi dari desa kiri langsung membuat pertahanan dari air, sehingga serangan rubah tidak berkesan pada mereka. namun rubah yang melihat serangan pertamanya gagal kini berlari dan menyerang dengan dua buah fuma shuriken di kedua tangannya dan menyerang kearah pada anbu yang bebas.

Trink,,,trink,,,,,suara logam berbenturan antara Kanata sang anbu dengan shuriken milik rubah yang berlapis cakra angin, namun kedua serangan dan pertahanan yang mereka lakukan membuat sang anbu kesulitan sehingga 2 teman lainya kini ikut membantu dan menyerang kearah rubah sehingga membuat rubah mundur beberapa saltoan untuk agar terhindar dari serangan 3 orang anbu ini.

"ternyata kalian cukup hebat juga ya, ternyata yang dikatakan tidaklah bohong bahwa anbu dari desa kiri memiliki ketangkasan yang luar biasa" ujar rubah kini melemparkan shuriken miliknya keudara dan mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken lagi dari fuin di lengan nya.

"tapi, bisakah kalian menghindari serangan ku ini" ujar rubah kini memainkan shuriken miliknya seperti seorang ahli kugutsu sehingga sang anbu yang sebenarnya menyerang dari jarak dekat tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa bertahan saja dari serangan rubah.

"aku belum selesai" ujar rubah membuat sebuah seal tangan dengan sebelah tanganya

Elemen petir : hujan halilintar

Sebuah jutsu bertipe petir dikeluarkan rubah untuk menyerang lawannya, melihat sebuah jutsu yang tidak mereka sangka dimiliki sang musuh membuat para anbu itu langsung berlari dan menghindari serangan rubah, namun salah seorang anbu dengan topeng srigala kini tewas karena serangan rubah.

"sialan….kirigakure no jutsu" ujar seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat naruto dengan mata sharingan miliknya

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 12

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Elemen petir : hujan halilintar

Sebuah jutsu bertipe petir dikeluarkan rubah untuk menyerang lawannya, melihat sebuah jutsu yang tidak mereka sangka dimiliki sang musuh membuat para anbu itu langsung berlari dan menghindari serangan rubah, namun salah seorang anbu dengan topeng srigala kini tewas karena serangan rubah.

"sialan….kirigakure no jutsu" ujar seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat naruto dengan mata sharingan miliknya

"sebuah ninjutsu untuk menyembunnyikan cakra dan menyerang dalam keheningan, ternyata yang dirumorkan benar, bahwa shinobi kirigakure dapat membunuh dalam keheningan" ujar rubah kini hanya melihat kesegala arah dengan sharingan miliknya

"hahahahaha…sharingan milikmu tidak akan berhasil menembus jutsu desa kami ini" ujar seseorang dari dalam kabut

"dasar bodoh, apakah kau sudah lupa aku adalah seorang shinobi dengan cakra angin, jadi terima ini elemen angin : tornado" teriak rubah sehingga munculah pusaran angin dan membawa semua kabut itu keatas dan menyebabkan semua penghalang kini sudah tiada

"baiklah sudah cukup bermain nya, sekarang aku mulai bosan" ujar rubah kini melihat dengan tajam kearah anbu itu dan akhirnya keduanya kini menjadi tak berkutik lagi dan masuk kedalam genjutsu rubah

"sekarang aku ingin tahu apa masalah yang ada di desa kirigakure" ujar rubah kini membuat seorang anbu mengatakan sebuah masalah yang sangat serius dalam desa kirigakure.

"desa kami sedang dalam masalah tentang 7 pengguna pedang, beberapa dari mereka memberontak dan tidak mau mematuhi perintah mizukage ke 5"ujar anbu itu

"dimana zabuza dan haku?" tanya rubah

"mereka berdua tewas oleh seseorang dan pedangnya yang bernama kubikiribocho kini hilang entah kemana. Padahal hanya dia dan coujuro yang mengikuti mizukage lawan kami ada 5 orang pengguna pedang dan kami hanya memiliki satu pengguna pedang" ujar anbu itu

"bawa aku ke mizukage, aku ingin mengambil misi ini" ujar rubah kini menyadarkan dua orang itu dengan sekali sentuh sehingga kedua anbu itu kini mengambil jarak.

"sudahlah kalian berdua, aku ingin bertemu dengan mizukage dan aku ingin membantunya, tentu saja dengan bayaran jika dia berminat" ujar rubah

"membantu, apa yang kami butuhkan dari seorang anak seperti mu?" tanya sang anbu kelinci

"bawa saja aku kehadapan mizukage, aku sudah tau masalah pendekar pedang yang kalian hadapi. Jadi mari kita ke desa kiri dan menghadap ke mizukage."ujar rubah kini berjalan lebih dulu sementara dua anbu itu kini berjalan dibelakang rubah.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari rubah dan 2 orang anbu dari kirigakure akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang desa kiri sehingga membuat penjaga pintu gerbaang kaget karena kedua rekannya kini dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan di desa kami?" tanya penjaga itu

"tidak perlu risau, dia ingin bertemu dengan mizukage sama" ujar sang anbu

Setelah mendengar perkataan sang anbu, penjaga itu kini membuka pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor hokage dan bertemu dengan mizikage.

"selamat siang mizukage sama" ujar naruto kini membungkuk

"siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau kedesa kami?" tanya mizukage

"anda terlalu kasar bertanya, bisakah kita berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Aku sedang tidak terburu-buru" ujar naruto

"baiklah, maaf ketidak sopananku. Jadi apa yang kau ingin kan?" tanya mizukage

"tidak banyak, aku sudah mengetahui masalah mu dengan ke 7 pendekar pedang, karena 5 dari mereka tidak mau tunduk pada mu kan, jadi aku ingin meminta persetujuan mu untuk memburu mereka, dan tenu saja dengan harga tentunya" ujar rubah kini duduk dan dalam sekejap akar pohon menjadi tempatnya duduk.

"elemen kayu, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar dan melihat kemampuan seperti ini. Dari desa mana kau berasal?" tanya mizukage

"jika anda menerima penawaran ku, maka aku secara kontrak sudah menjadi shinobi desa mu, dan itu bisa dipastikan" ujar rubah

"kalau begitu kami bisa menggunakan mu untuk menyerang dan menghancurkan musuh yang kami inginkan" ujar mizukage

"anda terlalu serakah nona mizukage, aku hanya menjalankan misi saja. Dan tidak untuk masalah politik" ujar rubah kini berbicara menanggapi perkataan mizukage

"jadi kau ingin menangani kasus pendekar pedang?" tanya mizukage

"ya, dan aku meminta bayarannya setengah sekarang dan setengahnya setelah selesai" ujar rubah

"ada 5 kepala yang harus kau bawakan pada ku, aku akan memberikan setengahnya setelah kau mengalahkan satu orang dari mereka dan membawakan kepalanya" ujar mizukage

"hahahahhahaha/…..sepertinya anda masih tidak percaya pada ku nona mizukage" ujar rubah kini mengambil sebuah gulungan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam fuin itu

Semua orang terkejut saat mereka melihat sebuah kepalakini tanpa tubuh lagi.

"itu adalah kushimaru" ujar coujuro

"kau…bagaimana kau mendapatkan kepala ini?" tanya mizukage

"dari sebuah misi sebelumnya, dan dari kekalahannya aku mengetahui bahwa ada masalah serius di desa kiri dan aku memanfaatkan itu untuk mencari uang" ujar rubah

"bagaimana dengan nuibari?" tanya coujuro

"senjatanya masih tertinggal disana saat aku membunuhnya, karena aku kira itu bukanlah sebuah senjata khusus" ujar rubah

"satu masalah sudah selesai, sekarang bagaimana dengan senjata nya?"tanya mizukage

"aku bukanlah seorang kolektor nona mizukage, kalau Cuma mencari senjata mungkin para shinobi kalian akan bisa menyelesaikanya" ujar rubah kini berbicara dengan santai

Mendengar perkataan rubah, mizukage kini memandang coujuro dan aoba yang menjadi penasehatnya, dan kedua orang itu akhirnya mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"baiklah, untuk senjata dan kepalanya kau bisa mendapatkan uang dua kali lipat, dan jika hanya kepalanya saja kau hanya akan mendapatkan uang segini" ujar mizukage kini melemparkan uang kemeja dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"heh…..ini menurutku masih kurang nona, bisakah tambahkan 100 lagi, karena menghadapi mereka bukanlah perkara mudah" ujar rubah kini kembali duduk setelah melihat dengan jelas uang yang ia akan terima.

"tapi desa kami sedang masa pembangunan, kami tidak bisa memberikan lebih dari ini?" ujar mizukage kini bernada lembut

"baiklah, karena menurutmu kalian masih masa pembangunan. Sebagai gantinya siapa yang membunuh haku dan zabuza momochi" ujar rubah itu sehingga membuat semua orang menjadi terkejut

"kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya mizikage menutupi keterkejutannya

"aku akan berkata dengan jujur pada kalian, mereka berdua tidak akan tewas hanya karena lawan yang biasa, jadi siapa yang menyerang mereka berdua?" tanya rubah

"entahlah, kmi kurang tahu, namun semua orang yakin bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah sebuah organisasi yang bernama akatsuki, dan setelah kematian mereka berdua, pedang kubikiribocho juga hilang seperti ditelan bumi" ujar mizukage

"akatshuki, sebuah organisasi yang menyerang lawan dengan bayaran yang murah. Jadi siapa yang dendam dengan mereka berdua. Ini sedikit mencurigakan. Baiklah aku sudah mendapatkan bayaranku untuk orang ini. Aku akan pergi dan membawakan kepala masng-masing dari mereka berempat sisanya" ujar rubah kini berjalan keluar dari kantor mizukage dan menuju langsung ke pintu gerbang.

"kau melihatnya aoba, dia memiliki cakra yang besar dari dalam tubuhnya yang masih terbilang kecil itu. apakah dia memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh mereka semua ya" ujar mizikage

"entahlah, tapi kenapa tidak kita tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua" ujar aoba menunjuk kedua anbu yang selamat

"ceritakanlah tentang kemampuan anak itu" ujar mizukage

"baiklah, pada awalnya kami beriga menyerangnya di keramaian, namun dia pergi dan mengajak kami kearah tempat yang lebih sepi, katanya tidak baik melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah sehingga dia memilih tempat yang sepi. Seperti nona ketahui, dia memiliki sharingan dimatanya dan dengan sharingan dimatanya itu, dia berhasil membunuh satu diantara kami bertiga" ujar sang anbu

"jenis perubahan cakra yang dia miliki jenis apa saja?" tanya coujuro

"selama pertarungan dia hanya menggunakan elemen angin, namun ada beberapa kemampuan yang tidak biasa dari dirinya, seperti kemampuan kugutsu dengan media fuma shuriken dan fuinjutsu" ujar sang anbu

"fuin dan dia adalah orang suna, atau orang konoha yang berkerabat dengan uzumaki klan" ujar mizukage

"tapi melihat dari sharingan miliknya, kita memiliki kepastian besar dia dari konoha, karena hanya konohalah yang memiliki sharingan" ujar aoba

"kau benar, sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah rahasia. Apakah cakranya tadi asli?" tanya mizikage

"ya, cakra nya asli, dan sangat besar" ujar aoba yang melihat dengan mata kanannya

"sepertinya kia memiliki harapan untuk nya selama dia berkerja dengan kita" ujar mizukage

"menurutku, dia tidak akan mau diperintah nona, karena itulah dia tidak memiliki desa. Dan lagi pula, seorang pengguna sharingan bisa menyimpan seribu pedang dimatanya" ujar aoba

"baiklah, mari kita tunggu kabar baik dari tuan rubah itu" ujar mizukage kini kembali berkutat dengan lemaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di depannya.

Sementara itu, di posisi musang kini dia masuk kedalam desa kumo dengan santai dan tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang, namun sebuah kejutan terjadi ketika raikage ke 4 langsung menyerang musang dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh raikage ke 4.

"ada apa seorang shinobi asing seperti mu datang kedesa ku" ujar raikage ke 4

"dari jauh aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengetes dan mengasah kemampuan ku" ujar musang kini mengeluarkan sebuah fuma shuriken dari dalam fuin miliknya.

"baiklah, mari kita cari arena bertarung yang pas untuk kita berdua" ujar raikage kini menghilang dalam kilatan petir sehingga membuat musang tersenyum dibalik topengnya

"anda sungguh sangat cepat seperti yang dirumorkan, ujar naruto kini menghilang dan menyusul raikage dengan tubuh yang terbakar. Setelah lama, akhirnya mereka berdua muncul di sebuah hutan yang jauh dari keramaian dan muncul dengan shunshin mereka masing-masing.

"kau ternyata capat juga bocah" ujar raikage kini sudah berdiri dengan kilatan cakra petir di tubuhnya

"anda tidak buruk, dengan kemampuan petir seperti itu aku yakin anda memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan yang hebat" ujar musang menyeringai dibalik topengnya

"apakah kita akan bertarung dengan kemampuan full kita atau bertarung seperti biasa" ujar raikage kini melipat tanganya di dada.

"hahaha…..anda sungguh percaya diri raikage sama, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, mungkin aku akan cidera, tapi aka nada kebanggan di dadaku karena berhasil bertarung dengan raikage dengan kemampuan penuhnya"ujar musang kini mengeluarkan cakra petir yang sama dengan raikage sehingga membuat raikage terkejut.

"hahaha…pantas saja kau berani menantangku, kau juga menyukai kecapatan dan kekuatan"ujar raikage kini bersiap untuk bertarung sedangkan musang kni melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa shinobi yang baru datang terkejut Karena raikage mereka sangat jarang mengunakan kemampuan fullnya ini.

"ya…." Ujar musang kini sudah berada dibelakang raikage dan memukulnya, namun pukulan sang musang kini hanya menyentuh tanah kosong dan membuat raikage kini memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang musang, namun karena kecepatan dan kecakapan mereka kini adu pukulan dan tendangan tak terelakkan sehingga membuat mereka kini mundur beberapa langkan dan mengambil nafas.

Semua orang yang melihat tidak percaya ada orang lain yang bisa menandingi kecepatan raikage selain hokage ke 4. Namun semua orang terkejut saat raikage kembali menyerang musang dan berhasil ditahan dan dibalas oleh musang dnegan kontan sehingga pukulan yang berkekutan tinggi kini bertubrukan sehingga menghasilkan dorongan udara yang kuat, namun karena beda postur naruto kini terpental cukup jauh, sedangkan raikage tidak terlalu jauh karena postru tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

'anak ini sungguh kuat, bahkan seharusnya dia sudah tewas sejak tadi karena serangan ku, namun dia berhasil menahan dan bahkan memuluk mundur diriku'pikir raikage kini bersiap menyerang naruto yang hendak berdiri

"kau kuat, tapi kau harus kalah sekarang" ujar raikage muncul dibelakang musang yang kini sedang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Semua orang mengira pertarungan akan berakhir, namun dalam sekejap posisi pertarungan kini terbalik, karena dengan sharingan dimatanya musang berhasil menghindar dan membalas lebih banyak pukulan pada raikage sehingga raikage kini terpental jauh kebelakang karena pukulan dan tendangan musang.

"raikage sama" ujar para shinobi dari kumo yang melihat pertandingan itu

"jangan mendekat, jika kalian membantu berarti aku yang kalah" ujar raikage sehingga membuat mereka semua kini berdiam diri ditempat mereka berada.

"hahaha…anda yang menang tuan raikage, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ujar musang dengan menurunkan cakaranya secara dratis hingga membuat beberapa shinobi kumo tidak percaya termasuk raikage.

"baiklah, mampirlah ke kantor ku sekrang, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu" ujar raikage

"ya, aku akan kesana setelah mandi air panas" ujar musang kini pergi dan mencari pemandian air panas

Setelah kepergian dari musang, raikage dan para shinobi dari kumo kini saling tatap dan lihat dan menganguk secara bersamaan.

"kalian juga merasakannya ternyata" ujar raikage

"ya tuan, orang seperti itu tidak mungkin selemah itu. dan juga cakranya menurun secara drastic sedikit membuatku heran" ujar shinobi itu

"ya, mari kita lihat kemampuanya dalam hal polotik" ujar raikage kini menuju kearah kantor nya

"haha…hah…pertarungan yang menyenangkan, dia benar-benar kuat dan cepat, tidak kusangka ada orang sekuat dan secepat ini di dunia ini, bos pasti senang jika menghadapinya secara langsung" ujar musang kini hanya masuk kedalam bak air panasnya.

Setelah lama berendam di air panas, musang kini menuju kearah kantor raikage untuk memenuhi janjinya berkunjung kekantor orang yang dikatakan tercepat itu.

"oh…ternyata anda sudah selesai berendam, silahkan duduk" ujar raikage

"hahaha…anda terlalu pormal pada ku raikage sama, lagi pula aku hanya seorang bocah yang ingin menjadi kuat dan mencoba kekuatan ku" ujar musang dengan senyum tampak dimatanya

"apakah kau dari konoha?" tanya raikage

"tidak, aku adalah shinobi bebas, dan tidak pernah terikat pada desa manapun" ujar musang kini mengambil minuman yang ada disana

"oh…jadi begitu, lalu bagaimana kau memiliki sharingan itu" ujar raikage

"ini adalah rahasia kecil ku" ujar musang menjawab dengan singkat

"hahaha…ya kita semua memiliki sebuah rahasia" ujar raikage

"ya,…jadi anda memiliki sebuah rahasia besar" ujar darui kini bertanya pada musang

"hahahaha…tidak kusangka ada yang sejeli itu disini, bahkan dari beberapa orang disini mereka tidak menyadari dan mencerna makna dari kalimatku, sedangkan anda sungguh cermat" ujar musang

"tentu saja sebagai tangan kanan raikage sama aku harus jeli dalam sebuah tindakan" ujar darui

"ya…anda pantas mendapatkan kedudukan itu" ujar musang kini duduk santai

"jadi kenapa anda datang kedesa kami?" tanya raikage

"aku kemari sedang mencari sebuah pekerjaan, dan jika bisa itu untuk masalah membunuh dan membunuh, dan tentu saja dengan bayaran yang setimpal. Namun aku tidak ingin merusak polotik antar desa dan negar, jadi aku akan menerima misi hanya yang berkaitan dengan desa itu sendiri dan tidak berkaitan dengan desa lain" ujar musang

"hahaha….kau datang kedesa yang kurang tepat, karena kami bisa mengatasi semua musuh kami dan penghianat dengan tangan kami sendiri. Maaf anda tidak beruntung" ujar raikage

"anda ternyata bisa tertawa juga raikage sama, namun mencari uang adalah pekerjaan kedua ku, dan pekerjaan pertamaku adalah menantang seseorang, jadi anda adalah alasan kenapa aku kemari tuan raikage. Semua orang di dunia shinobi ini sangat meng elu-elukan anda dengan kecepatan dan kecakapan anda, namun sepertinya semua itu benar, dengan kemampuan ku yang sekarang, jangankan untuk mengalahkan anda, bahkan untuk memukul jauh anda saja tidak akan pernah terjadi sekarang ini" ujar musang

"hahaha…ya, di usia mu yang masih muda ini, kau masih bisa lebih cepat dari ku jika kau terus berlatih" ujar raikage kini menelaah dengan cermat kalimat sang musang.

"lalu kemana anda akan pergi setelah ini?" tanya darui

"iwagakure, aku ingin melihat teknik debu milik shucikage" ujar musang

"anda sepertinya ingin mati muda ya, namun dengan kecepatan dan kecakapan anda dalam berlari anda bisa saja menghadapi kakek tua itu" ujar raikage

"hahahaha…anda tidak mengenalku dengan baik tuan raikage." Ujar musang kinimembut meja yang dihadapanya kini berubah menjadi kayu dan bertranformasi menjadi corak yang lebih indah.

"elemen kayu, apakah kau seorang senju?" tanya darui

"aku tidak terikat pada siapa saja, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang agar tidak kemalaman dalam perjalanan menuju ke desa iwa" ujar musang kini berdiri dan meninggalkan desa kumo dengan berlari menuju pintu gerbang dengan cepat.

#skip#

Setelah seharian berlari sang bunshin naruto dengan nama kode musang kini sudah memasuki kawasan desa iwa, namun karena hari akan segera gelap maka sang musang pun kini membentuk sebuah tenda darurat, atau lebih tepatnya membentuk sebuah tempat tidur yang sederhana dialam bebas ini, sehingga membuat dia bisa saja menjadi incaran makhluk buas di hutan tersebut. Sementara itu, kini sang rubah sedang melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya dia kini menginap di sebuah desa dan akan melanjutkan pencarian targetnya esok pagi.

Dalam petualangan, waktu seperti cepat berlalu karena hanya dalam sekejap mata kini pagi sudah menyongsong sehingga membangunkan kedua bunshin ini dari tidurnya.

"baiklah, aku sudah siap" ujar keduanya di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda kini bersiap menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya sang musang kini masuk kedalam kawasan iwagakure, namun disana terlihat tenang dan berjalan seperti biasa tanpa adanya sebuah masalah. Sehingga sang musang kini sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan tenang seperti ini.

'ada apa dengan desa ini, kenapa keadaannya begitu damai dan tenang, bahkan ini terlalu tenang menurutku' pikir sang musang kini berjalan terus menuju kesebuah kedai untuk sarapan.

"paman aku minta onigirinya satu porsi dan beberapa barbekyu" ujar sang musang

"baiklah" ujar sang paman kini menyiapkan beberapa pesanan yang juga sudah di pesan pelanggan lain.

'ada banyak shinobi yang berbelanja dan sarapan disini, apakah mereka sengaja mengawasiku atau mereka memang sedang sarapan'pikir musang kini melihat kondisi sekitar

"ini dia silahkan dimakan" ujar pelayan kedai itu

'semua orang melihat kearah ku, sebaiknya aku membuka sedikit celah ditopeng ini untuk menyantap makanan ku' pikir sang musang kini mengangkat topengnya dan memperlihatkan bagian bibirnya saja yang terlihat dan memakan sarapannya dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai makan, sang musang kini keluar kedai setelah membayar dengan uang pas, namun karena uangnya ada di dalam fuin maka dengan terpaksa dia memperlihatkan sedikit kemampuan nya dalam fuin pada shinobi iwagakure itu. setelah itu, musang langsung berjalan dengan santai dan mencari semua peralatan yang dia inginkan untuk menjadi senjatanya saat ini.

"wah…..apakah ini toko untuk persenjataan shinobi?" tanya musang pada seorang pelayan

"tentu, silahkan masuk dan pilih barang-barang kami" ujar sang pelayan

Sang bunshin banyak melakukan transaksi dengan warga desa iwa sehingga membuat beberapa anbu yang diketahui oleh sang bunshin kini terus mengikutinya, dan suasana berubah saat sang musang membeli sebuah senjata, sehingga suasana disana menjadi lebih dingin dan membuat musang merasakan niat jahat mereka.

'sepertinya mereka akan menyerang ku nanti, jadi sebaiknya aku cepat, karena aku rasa shucikage tidak akan turun tangan sebelum aku mengalahkan mereka semua' pikir sang musang kini membayar dan menghilang dengan terbakar api

Melihat target mereka menghilang, para anbu itu langsung mengejar musang menuju ke sebuah perbukitan batu disana sehingga membuat sulit untuk mencari air untuk pengguna elemen air.

"sepertinya kalian memang sengaja menunggu ku untuk keluar dari desa ya, apakah kalian takut aku permalukan di depan penduduk desa iwa?" tanya musang kini berbalik dan melihat dengan mata sharingan miliknya satu persatu anbu iwagakure itu.

"hahahaha…ternyata kau bisa berbicara sombong juga bocah, kami yang sudha bertahun-tahun menjadi anbu tidak akan kalah dengan bocah yang baru berumur sekitar 13 tahunan seperti mu" ujar sang anbu kucing kini berbicara selaku pemimpin dari 4 anbu lainya

"jadi kalian adalah team anbu dari desa iwa, aku ingin tanya ada berapa team anbu dalam desa iwa?" tanya musang kini meningkatkan tensi cakranya

"heh…dengan cakra yang seperti itu tidak akan membuat kami gentar. Lagi pula kami tidak akan memberitahukan nya pada orang luaran seperti mu" ujar sang anbu elang berbicara menanggapi cakra sang target kini meningkat.

"baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, karena aku akan mengetahuinya dengan sediri" ujar musang kini mengeluarkan katana yang baru saja dia beli di toko beberapa saat tadi.

"heh….kami tidak akan segan, majulah jika kau punya nyali" ujar sang anbu

"kau ini, kenapa kau terburu-buru" ujar musang kini sudah berada di belakang sang anbu yang berbicara barusan dan menebaskan pedangnya, namun ditahan oleh anbu kucing sebagai pemimpin dan anbu yang lainya kini membalas serangan musang dengan cara keroyokan sehingga membuat sang musang harus dengan cepat melihat gerakan lawan dan membalasnya dengan tepat.

'dia cepat dan juga tangkas, aku tidak melihat pergerakannya barusan' pikir sang anbu yang diserang musang

"bagaimana, apakah kalian mengira aku akan tumbang hanya dengan kalian berlima yang menjadi lawanku, dan supaya kalian percaya mari kita buktikan kebenaran dari perkataan ku" ujar musang kini menusukkan kanatanya ketanah dan membuat sebuah rangkaian seal dan akhirnya

Elemen kayu : penjara 4 pilar

Ujar sang musang kini menyerang para anbu dengan penjara 4 pilar, namun sang anbu yang terkejut melihat sebuah elemen yang sudah lama hilang tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya mereka masuk dalam penjara yang naruto ciptakan.

"sepertinya kalian memang tidak pantas menjadi anbu, masa dengan sebuah jutsu saja kalian sudah terperangkap" ujar musang mendekat kearah para anbu itu, namun setelah mendekat ternyata yang didalam adalah sebuah bunshin sedangkan yang asli kini bersiap dengan jutsu mereka masing-masing.

"rasakan ini elemen api : bola api"

Elemen tanah : taring naga tanah

Kelima anbu itu kini mengeluarkan dua jenis jutsu yang sama, sehingga kini ada 3 naga tanah dan 2 bola api yang menyerang sang musang, namun bukanya takut sang musang malah tersenyum dan membuat sbeuah jutsu dengan hanya sebelah seal tangan saja.

"rasakan balasan dari ku" ujar sang musang

Elemen air : gelombang tsunami

Elemen petir :tiga naga petir

Kedua jutsu yang dieluarkan msang secara bersama-sama kini akhirnya bertuburkan dengan ke lima jutsu milik semua anbu itu, sehingga terjadi ledakan disana dimana tempat jutsu mereka bertubrukan. Karena kuatnya ledakan kini debu sudah banyak yang beterbangan sehingga membuat pengliatan menjadi tidak jelas, namun dengan sharingan naruto kini menyelinap dan menebaskan katananya kearah leher satu demi satu anbu dihadapannya.

Ehk…..ahk…..ahk…..teriakan demi teriakan kini terdengar jelas dalam balutan debu, sehingga membuat anbu yang lain kini langsung bersiaga dan saling membelakangi. Namun setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya debu menghilang dan terlihatlah 3 orang anbu yang tewas dengan leher yang hampir putus.

"hahahaha….kalian memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang anbu, kalian bahkan tidak bisa menyerang dalam keheningan, ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan para anbu dari kirigakure" ujar musang kini membuat suasana yang mereka rasakan kini menjadi emosi

"akan aku hancurkan mulut besarmu itu dengan pedang ku ini" ujar sang anbu elang yang masih hidup kini menyerang dengan keahlian kenjutsu miliknya sehingga membuat sang musang kini meladeninya dengan pedang ditangannya

Trink…trinkk…..kedudukan tidak seimbang dimana saat anbu kucing kini membantu anbu elang meyerang musang dnegan pedang mereka sehingga kini terdapat beberapa luka gores dari pedang dua orang anbu itu.

"sial …ternyata kalian sangat ahli dalam memainkan senjata, dan aku masih kurang berlatih menggunakan senjata, jadi sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" ujar musang kini terlihat mulai serius dengan beberapa kerikil disekitarnya kini mulai melayang diudara akibat cakra yang dikeluarkan sang musang.

Karena melihat dan merasakan cakra musang kini meningkat, tanpa sadar mereka semua kini menatap dengan jelas mata sang lawan sehingga para anbu itu dengan sangat cepat terseret masuk kedalam sebuah genjutsu yang diciptakan oleh sang musang.

Dalam kendali dan kekuasaan sang musang kedua anbu itu kini mulai berbicara semua informasi yang dia ketahui, dan tibalah ada sebuah informasi yang sangat rahasia dimana ternyata sang shucikage pernah menggunakan jasa akatsuki untuk membasmi beberapa penghianat sehingga membuat musang tercengang.

"akatsuki, bagaimana cirri-ciri dari kelompok mereka?" tanya musang pada salah satu anbu

"mereka memiliki serangam dengan corak awan merah" ujar sang anbu

"baiklah, kau akan sadar setelah beberapa jam, dan katakan pada shucikage, maaf aku tidak bisa menunggunya sekarang untuk bertarung, tapi mungkin lain waktu" ujar musang kini meninggalkan sang anbu dalam ketidak sadaran mereka.

Setelah meninggalkan para anbu yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri, sang musang kini membuat satu bunshin dan melepaskanya supaya informasi yang dia dapatkan menyebar pada bunshin satunya dan sang tuan yakni naruto.

Setelah beberapa minggu akhirnya kini ada sebuah berita baru di buku bingo yang mencantumkan nama kode musang dan dicari hidup atau mati, dan pencetus itu adalah desa iwa, dimana mereka merasa bahwa musang membahayakan informasi dari desa nya.

Hal ini juga diketahui oleh rubah, bahwa kembaranya kini sedang menjadi buruan dari Negara shinobi, sehingga dia pun kini mulai bergegas mencari targetnya dan untuk itu dia mencari sang musang untuk dijadikan umpan bagi para pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya, karena para pendekar pedang dirumorkan menjadi pasukan bayaran untuk melakukan tugas seperti dirinya.

Setelah seu bulan akhirnya musang dan rubah kini bertemu di sebuah perbatasan desa kiri dan iwa sehingga membuat mereka bertukar tatap dan langsung berpelukan dan berjabat tangan menanyakan kabar masing-masing.

"kau sudah menjadi buronan sekarang, aku ingin meminta bantuan mu dalam hal ini, terutama jika lawan mu adalah para pendekar pedang dari kiri, karena aku memiliki misi untuk membunuh mereka semua" ujar rubah

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk menghancurkan siapa saja dengan cepat, dan aku rasa kau akan bertemu dengan targetmu sebentar lagi" ujar musang kini duduk di pinggir sungai

"ya, aku juga merasakan keberadaan mereka semua,ada 10 orang yang bersembunyi, namun mereka tidak bekerja sama, melainkan ingin memiliki seddiri hadiah itu untuk mereka sendiri, jadi kita apakan mereka?" tanya rubah

"jika ada diantara mereka yang menggunkan senjata dari kiri maka kau akan melawannya, namun jika tidak biarkan aku saja, karena aku sudah lama tidak menari" ujar musang kini berbaring dengan santai walau ada banyak musuh yang mengincarnya.

"ternyata penyakit bos ada di kamu ya, kau gila bertarung. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau ajak bertarung?" tanya rubah kini ikutan berbaring

"banyak sudah tidak bisa aku hitung dengan jari, namun yang paling seru itu saat melawan raikage dan aku mengaku kalah karena aku tidak mau mempermalukan sang kage dihadapan anak buahnya sendiri, itu tidak sopan namanya" ujar musang kini memejamkan mata nya

Sementara musang dan rubah berbincang-bincang, kini para pembunuh bayaran sedang bersiap untuk menyerang mereka berdua sehingga niat jahat mereka kini tersa jelas di kulit musnag dan rubah sehingga keduanya kini membuka mata mereka dan langsung menghindar karena ada beberapa shuriken kini menyerang dan menancap di tanah tempat mereka berbaring barusan.

"siapa yang berani menyerang dari belakang, jika kalian ingin kepalaku, silahkan datang dan ambil sendiri" ujar musang sehingga sepuluh orang yang tidak terlalu dikenal kini muncul dihadapan musang dan rubah.

"pedang kembar kiba, dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya rubah

"aku membunuh penggunanya" ujar sang musuh

"berikan pada ku" ujar rubah kini mengulurkan tangannya, namun bukanya sebuah kesopanan yang dia terima namun sebuah serangan dari pemburu lainya. Namun rubuh tidak bergeming dan hanya berdiri disana karena sang musnag kini menahan semua serangan yang ditujukan pada rubah sehingga musang langsung menyerang kesembilan musuh yang menginginkan kematiannya itu sekaligus.

"hey…apakah kepala mereka memiliki harga yang besar?" tanya musang pada rubah yang hanya melihat kearah pedang kembar kiba

"ya, namun tidak banyak, tapi jika sudah ada 9 kepala maka berbeda jadinya," ujar rubah kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"baiklah, akan aku tinggalkan kepala mereka untuk mu. Mungkin akan menjadi dana untuk cemilan dalam perjalanan kita" ujar sang musang kini membuat sebuah seal yang rumit dan panjang

Melihat musnag membuat seal yang rumit dan panjang kesembilan pemburu itu kini bersiaga dan menghunuskan pedangnya kearah musang.

"maaf aku tidak sedang bermain, karena kalian tidak layak menjadi bahan permainan" ujar musang kini berguman dengan pelan tentang jutsunya

"elemen es : serbuk salju" ujar musang kini membuat suhu disekitar ke Sembilan orang itu kini menjadi lebih rendah dari -1000 c, sehingga dalam sesaai mereka semua kini tidak bisa bergerak, karena kini kaki mereka sudah mulai membeku, karena panic salah seorang dari mereka memukul e situ sehingga e situ hancur, namun yang membuat terkejut adalah, tidak hanya esnya yang hancur, namun kaki nya juga ikut hancur seperti es yang dia hancurkan barusan.

"sudah aku katakan aku tidak sedang bermain disani, jadi maaf aku harus kejam pada kalian" uar musang kini memperlihatkan senyum dengan mata nya yang tertutup.

Srinkkk…bunyi musang kini mencabut kanatanya dari punggungnya sehingga membuat rubah dan seorang pemegang pedang kembar kiba kini melihat kearah musang dan

Cracccss….crasss…crass….ahk…..ahkk…..

Suara sebuah Kanata menggorok leher mereka dan suara teriakan dari para pemburu itu kini terdengar bagai sebuah melodi kematian yang indah ditelinga musang, bahkan darah yang membanjiri tempat itu kini juga mengenai tubuh musang sehingga kini dirinya penuh dengan darah para pemburu dirinya.

"rubah, kau tidak memiliki masalah membawa kepala mereka kan?" tanya musang

"jika bisa tolong langsung masukkan kedalam fuin ini" ujar rubah melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada musnag.

"dasar merepotkan, sudah aku bantu memenggal kepala mereka kamu malah melunjak, dasar" ujar musang namun tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh rubah.

'manusia macam apa mereka ini, bahkan untuk bermandikan darah lawan saja mereka sudah biasa. Apakah mereka memang benaran masih bocah' pikir sang pemburu terakhir

"kau mau melawan atau kau ingin menyerahkan itu dengan damai pada ku" ujar rubah kini mengulurkan tanganya lagi.

"tidak, akan ku hancurkan kalian berdua" ujar orang itu kini menyatukan dua pedang itu sehingga tercipta listrik yang besar dan menyerang rubah, namun dengan kemampuan yang sama yakni petir rubah menghilang dan berlari menuju kearah sang lawan dnegan cepat dan memukul nya hingga jauh terpental hingga melepaskan pedang kembar kiba dari genggaman tanganya.

"dasar, aku yakin kau tidak mengalahkan ringo dalam pertarungan, karena kau sangat lemah" ujar rubah kini mengambil dan menyimpan pedang kembar kiba dalam fuin dan meninggalkan orang itu yang kini sedang berusaha berdiri.

"kenapa tidak kau habisi saja, bukankah dia juga memiliki harga pada kepalanya?" tanya musang

"kau ini, lakukanlah sendiri jika mau, aku tidak berminat dengan orang lemah seperti dirinya" ujar rubah kini menatap kearah musang

"kau saja enggan apa lagi aku, bahkan ke 9 orang tadi saja sama sekali tidak memuat ku berminat bertarung" ujar musang kini melihat kearah lawan rubah yang kini bangkit

"hey kau sebaiknya kau lari sebelum orang ini berubah pikiran" ujar musang menunjuk rubah

Mendengar perkataan musang sang pemburu itu kini berlari dengan cepat menjauh dari rubah dan musang sehingga kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"hey kemana arah kau pergi sekarang?" tanya rubah

"masih disekitar sini, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi aku akan kedesa yang menjadi tuan rumah dalam ujian chunin mendatang" ujar musang

"jadi kau ingin ikut ambil bagian dalam acara itu?" tanya rubah

"tidak, hanya saja aku ingin mencari informasi lagi tentang akatsuki. Karena selama ini menurut informasiku mereka adalah organisasi criminal tingkat s, sehingga mungkin aku akan menjenguk dan mengawasi garaa" ujar musang

"ada apa dengan garaa, apakah ada yang ingin mencelakainya?" tanya rubah

"entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti, namun ada beberapa hal yang mencurigakan. Karena garaa terlalu muda menjadi kage, maka ada orang yang pro dan kontra, sehingga kini terjadi perang dingin di suna, maka dari itu, aku khawatir mereka menyewa para akatsuki dalam hal ini" ujar musang kini memutar-mutar kunai di telunjuknya.

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau gaara akan hadir disana?" tanya rubah

"menurut kabar yang aku dengar, suna akan menjadi tuan tuan rumah dalam ujian kali ini, jadi aku akan ke suna jika waktu nya tiba" ujar musang kini berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi

"baiklah, kau hati-hati. Karena menurut ku mareka akan terus mengejar mu" ujar rubah kini ikut berdiri dan berhadapan dengan musang

"jaga dirimu" ujar musang kini menghilang dengan sunshin api miliknya

"kau juga: ujar rubah kini membuat tubuhnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dengan shunshin angin

Keduanya berpisah dengan membawa beberapa bekal untuk mereka masing-masing, namun mereka telah menyadari ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, namun tetap saja mereka mengatakan itu sehingga membuat penguntip itu kini memunculkan dirinya dari dalam pohon dan keluarlah sesosok yang sangat aneh karena sebagian tubuhnya berbeda dengan bagian yang lain.

"hey putih, apakah kau merasakan cakra dari kyubi dari kedua orang itu?" tanya yang hitam

"ya, aku rasa mereka berdua adalah tiruan dari kyubi, namun tak kusangka ternyata banyak tiruan kyubi di Negara ini. Informasi ini harus kita sampaikan pada tobi, lagi pula mereka juga menyeidiki tentang akatsuki"ujar putih

"apakah kau menanamkan serbuk pada mereka berdua?" tanya hitam

"ya, sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan informasi yang kita inginkan dengan bantuan dirinya" ujar putih sehingga sosok itu kini masuk kembali kedalam kayu dan menghilang, namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa musang dan rubah sudah meletakkan sebuah mikropon kecil di sekitar sana sehingga apa yang mereka katakan di dengar dengan jelas oleh rubah dan musang.

'sial, akan kuhancurkan kau' pikir rubah dan musang dan meningkatkan cakranya sehingga makhluk putih yang merupakan spora dari sosok tadi kini berubah menjadi sosok putih dari sosok tadi.

"ternyata kau ingin menguntip ku" ujar rubah dan musang di tempat mereka masing-masing mengetahui bahwa itu adalah makhluk putih.

Dalam sekejap kedua orang itu kini embunuh spora dari makhluk putih tadi sehingga tubuh asli dari spora itu langsung merasakannya kalau bunshinnya tewas.

"sial mereka cerdas juga, kini bunshinku sudah tewas dibunuh mereka berdua" ujar si putih

"jadi kalian berdua hanya mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada dua orang merupakan tiruan dari jincuriki kyubi, dan kita memiliki banyak sesempatan untuk mendapatkan mereka, dan yang satunya ada Negara api, tepatnya di kuil api" ujar sosok hitam kini berbicara

"baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada pain dan konan" ujar sosok bertopeng itu kini memperlihatkan sebelah mata kanannya yang berwarna merah.

Sementara itu, di tempat musnag dan rubah keduanya kini memasukkan potongan musuhnya itu dalam sebuah fuin dan menyimpanya untuk diteliti dan dicari bagaimana bungkin seseorang memiliki kemampua seperti sekumtum bunga yang dapat menyebar spora dan tumbuh dengan menyerap cakra dari lawan.

'sepertinya mereka adalah akatsuki" ujar mereka berdua bergumam

Perjalanan terus berlanjut, dan rubah pun sudah menyerahkan beberapa senjata yang menurutnya adalah pedang dari kiri, namun tana mayat dari lawannya, karena mennurut rubah 2 senjata ini bukan lagi dipegang oleh pemegang aslinya. Dan dia mendapatkan setengah dari banyaran yang seharusnya ia terima, namun iu sudah cukup banyak untuk nya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu akhirnya rubah dan musang kini bertemu lagi didesa suna karena acara ujian chunin. Mereka berdua kini sebagai tamu dan tetap saja menggunakan topeng mereka, sehingga mereka berdua kini diawasi dengan ketat oleh para anbu dari suna dan konoha yang kebetulan ikut ambil bagian dari ujian kali ini.

Namun para anbu itu tidak membuat risih musang dan rubah, bahkan mereka berdua sangat menikmati sensari tekanan cara dari para anbu konoha dan suna yang kini bergabung menjaga jalanya ujian chunin kali ini.

"rubah sebaiknya kita membeli topeng baru sekarang, agar kita bisa makan dengan baik, tidak seperti ini" ujar musnag kini kesulitan untuk menyantap makanannya karena terhalang topeng.

"ya, sebaiknya kita setelah ini membeli topeng baru yang dapat memperlihatkan mulut kita saja, dan dapat menyembunyikan identitas kita yang sesungguhnya" ujar rubah kini setuju dengan pedapat dari musang.

Namun dalam sekejap mereka berdua langsung melihat sekeliling karena merasakan sebuah cakra yang tidak asing lagi menurut mereka.

'ekor 7' pikir keduanya kini saling melihat dan mengangguk

"kenapa dia ada disini, apakah ini akan ada invasi seperti konoha?" tanya musnag berbisik

"sepertinya tidak, aku rasa mereka kesini untuk mengikuti ujian chunin saja, namun kedua rekannya bukanlah genin lagi, jadi mereka berdua adalah pengawal dari ekor 7" bisik rubah kini meningkatkan penglihatannya kearah beberapa arah yang khusus.

"kita berpisah disini, kau cari tau tentang akatsuki, aku akan mencari tahu kenapa ada jincuriki ekor 7 disini" ujar rubah kini berjalan meninggalkan musang dimeja makan dan pergi, sementara anbu yang mengawasi mereka berdua kini berpencar menjadi dua kelompok dan mengikuti rubah dan musang secara berkelompok.

Setelah mereka berdua berpisah, akhirnya kini mereka menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing. Rubah mencari masalah jincuriki ekor 7 sedangkan musang kini tentang akatsuki yang mungkin ada disekitar sini, sehingga membuat para anbu tambah curiga dengan kedua orang ini, namun mereka masih tidka ada bukti kalau mreka berdua akan menyerang desa suna sehingga keduanya tidak bisa langsung ditangkap dan serang.

Sementara para anbu bingung untuk menghentikan kedua orang ini, kini mereka berdua sedang berada dalam pencarian mereka dalam peserta ujian chunin, sehingga musang menargatkan beberapa genin kini untuk di tanyakan informasi tentang akatsuki yang dia ketahui, namun hal itu tidak akan mudah karena beberapa anbu yang mengiringi langkahnya, sehingga dia harus membuat musliha agar bis alari dari pengawasan para anbu ini. Namun itu akan sulit karena ada beberapa diantara mereka yang ahli dalam sensor dan melacak.

'sial aku akan sulit mencari informasi jika begini, aku harus berusaha untuk menipu mereka semua' ujar musang kini berlari dan menghilang dengan shunshin petir sehingga para anbu tidak bisa mengejar nya. Dan akhirnya musnag muncul di depan beberapa genin dari desa amegakure dan langsung mengenjutsu mereka untuk mempermudah mencari informasi.

"apakah kalian tahu tentang organisasi akatsuki?" tanya musang

"ya, kakak kami adalah salah satu anggota akatsuki" ujar seorang dari mereka

"jadi apa misi kalian kemari?" tanya musang

"untuk mencari tahu keberadaan jincuriki ekor 7, dan kami sudah mengetahuinya. Dia adalah shinobi dari takigakure" ujar pemimpin dari kelompok itu

Setela mendenagr sedikit informasi dari orang itu, musang kini menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang baru terpikirkan oleh nya dengan bantuan matanya sharingan miliknya sehingga mereka bertiga kini menjadi genin layaknya genin ame, namun pikirannya kini sudah beralih pada musang sang tuan nya kali ini.

"kalian aku tugas kan untuk menjadi mata-mata di dalam akatsuki untuk ku" ujar musang kini pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan melanjutkan misi mereka kemari dalam mengikuti ujian chunin ini.

Sementara itu, rubah juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun dia membuat dua pengawal jincuriki itu berbicara dengan genjutsu dan menjadikanya bawahan dengan teknik sama dengan musang lakukan.

To be continue


	13. Chapter 13

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 13

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"untuk mencari tahu keberadaan jincuriki ekor 7, dan kami sudah mengetahuinya. Dia adalah shinobi dari takigakure" ujar pemimpin dari kelompok itu

Setela mendenagr sedikit informasi dari orang itu, musang kini menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang baru terpikirkan oleh nya dengan bantuan matanya sharingan miliknya sehingga mereka bertiga kini menjadi genin layaknya genin ame, namun pikirannya kini sudah beralih pada musang sang tuan nya kali ini.

"kalian aku tugas kan untuk menjadi mata-mata di dalam akatsuki untuk ku" ujar musang kini pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan melanjutkan misi mereka kemari dalam mengikuti ujian chunin ini.

Sementara itu, rubah juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun dia membuat dua pengawal jincuriki itu berbicara dengan genjutsu dan menjadikanya bawahan dengan teknik sama dengan musang lakukan.

Pelaksanaan ujian chunin kali ini berlangsung lancar, walau ada beberapa gangguan dari beberapa orang pemberontak dari desa suna yang tidak menyetujui gaara sebagai kage mereka saat ini. Namun semua itu dapat diatasi dengan baik oleh pihak suna sehingga membuat kelancaran pada ujian chunin kali ini menjadi terjamin akibat perbuatan dari garaa yang turun langsung dalam memecahkan masalah pemberontakan ini.

Setelah pelaksanaan ujian chunin selesai, rubah dan musang kini kembali berkelana untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing, sehingga mereka berdua yang sejak awal di awasi kini mulai bebsa dari pengawasan karena mereka kini pergi dari desa suna dan menuju kearah tujuan mereka masing-masing.

#skip#

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan tanpa terasa kini tahun sudah berganti tahun. Kini setelah lebih kurang 3 tahun berpetualang, naruto bersama dengan jiraya kini hendak pulang menuju desa konoha dan kembali membuat naruto harus bekerja sebagai shinobi dari desa konoha. Namun sebelum kembali kedesa konoha jiraya mengajak naruto mampir kesebuah tempat dimana tempat itu adalah tempat dimana para katak tinggal, atau sering dikenal dengan gunung myoboku. Dan disana naruto di perkenalkan pada tetua desa katak dan meminta agar naruto pada waktunya nanti diajarkan cara menguasai senjutsu seperti halnya dirinya.

"naruto, perkenalkan ini adalah tetua agung, disana ada kakek fukasaku dan nenek sima yang merupakan guru diriku dalam mempelajari senjutsu" ujar jiraya kini memperkenalkan 3 orang yang sangat dia hormati di desa ini.

"salam kenal, saya adalah naruto uzumaki" ujar naruto kini membungkukkan badannya

"kau terlihat seperti pamiliar dimata ku, apakah kau murid jiraya" ujar tetua agung

"ya, saya adalah naruto uzumaki" jawab naruto

"baiklah, umurmu masih muda namun kau sudah memiliki cakra yang kuat dan stabil, kelak kau akan menjadi shinobi yang tangguh" ujar tetua

"baiklah, tuan fukasaku dan nyonya sima aku pergi dulu, kami sedang perjalanan menuju konoha. Jadi sampai jumpa" ujar jiraya kini mengajak naruto pergi dari gunung katak.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, naruto dan jiraya hanya diliputi hening sebelum naruto memecah keheningan.

"sensei, siapa yang dimaksud tetua agung soal pamiliar dengan tampilanku" ujar naruto

"hokage ke 4 adalah muridku, dan wajah serta rambutnya mirip dengan mu, jadi karna itulah dia mengatakan pamiliar melihat dirimu" ujar jiraya

"oh…."ujar naruto

"kau tahu, selama masa latihan kita aku kini bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari semua latihan yang kita jalani, apakah kau mau mendengar saran ku?" tanya jiraya

"ya, sebuah saran merupakan pembelajaran yang terbaik dalam hidup ini" ujar naruto kini menunggu saran dari jiraya

"begini, dalam latihan kita, kau sudah sangat hebat tidak peru ragu lagi dalam bertarung melawan musuh lebih banyak bahkan levelnya sudah lebih tinggi dari kamu saja sudah bisa kamu atasi dengan baik, namun ada sebuah lubang besar dari kemampuanmu, yaitu medisnin, jika kau ingin menyempurnakan kemampuan shinobimu, kau juga harus menguasai medis nin" ujar jiraya

"medisnin, kalau aku bisa menguasai medisnin maka aku juga akan bisa mengobati diriku sendiri jika terluka, maksud sensei begitu?" tanya naruto

"hm…ya tepat sekali," ujar jiraya

"tapi aku kan sudah memiliki izanagi?" tanya naruto

"izanagi bisa dipatahkan oleh orang yang mengetahui kelemahanya, karena itulah jangan terlalu tergantung dengan izanagi." Ujar jiraya

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha belajar ninjutsu medis walau hanya sedikit" ujar naruto kini menuruti nasehat jiraya

"oh ya naruto, bagaimana cakra yang kau simpan, apakah berhasil?" tanya jiraya

"ya sensei, aku sudah membuat sebuah bentuk tato untuk menyimpan cakra ku" ujar naruto kini memperlihatkan sebuah tato berbentuk rantai di dada naruto.

"bagus, jika itu kau gunakan seberapa besar cakra yang akan keluar?" tanya jiraya

"setiap satu lingkaran pada rantai itu, sama dengan carkra ku saat ini, jadi jika ada sepuluh jadi sepuluh kali lipat dari sekarang ini" ujar naruto

"kau sepertinya ingin meniru tsunade yang menyimpan cakra di keniingnya, benarkan?" tanya jiraya

"ya, ada lagi yang ingin aku wujutkan sensei, aku ingin mengetahui rahasia kemampuan hokage pertama yang bisa menutup luka tanpa benang tenun" ujar naruto kini bersemangat mengatakan keinginan nya itu

"hahaha…kau ini sungguh bernafsu naruto, tapi itu bagus untuk perkembangan mu dalam menjadi shinobi" ujar jiraya kini mengelus kepala naruto yang kini hampir melebihi dirinya dalam soal tinggi badan.

Lama mereka berjalan akhirnya pintu gerbang desa konoha kini sudah terlihat didepan mata. Naruto kini berminar-binar melihat gerbang desa mereka kini masih berdiri dengan kokoh.

"dasa konoha, aku pulang" ujar naruto kini bergumam dan berlari menuju kedalam desa dengan cepat

"aku pulang" ujar naruto kini mengejutkan penjaga pintu gerbang karena narut masuk tanpa permisi

"apakah itu naruto?" tanya seorang pejaga pintu gerbang

"ya, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat pulang. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini" ujar jiraya menanggapi pertanyaan dari penjaga pintu gerbang.

"tuan jiraya, selamat datang kembali di desa konoha" ujar penjaga gerbang itu kini memberikan sebuah hormat pada jiraya melalui kalimatnya.

"baiklah aku akan menuju ke kantor hokage dulu, banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya tentang masalah di luar desa dan tentang naruto. Jadi aku permisi dulu ya" ujar jiraya kini berjalan menuju kearah kantor hokage

Sementara itu, naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan soal laporan atas kepulangan nya. Dia lebih memilih mengelilingi desa konoha ketimbang dia memberikan sebuah laporan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Disisi lain kini di sebuah markas persembunyian, sasuke sedang berlatih keras bersama dengan orochimaru dan anak buahnya, bahkan sasuke mendapat bawahan sendiri atas kemampuanya. Sehingga beberapa kali sasuke melakukan misi dan membuat orochimaru semakin tertarik dengan nya. Bahkan semua persiapan sudah dilakukan oleh orochimaru untuk mengambil alih tubuh sasuke sebagai wadah selanjutnya untuk dirinya. Namun tanpa di ketahui oleh orochimaru, sasuke sudah membuat sebuah rencana yang bahkan melebihi dan dapat memanfaatkan rencana orochimaru itu sendiri sehingga dia bisa membunuh orochimaru dalam sebuah kesempatan. Begitu juga dengan kedua bunshin naruto yang berpetualang tanpa arah dan tujuan, yang mereka tau mereka harus terus mengaktifkan sharingan supaya tubuh asli mereka bisa menggunakan sharingan dengan baik. Selain itu juga, ada beberapa tambahan dari kemampuan matanya yang dimilikinya, yakni kotoamatsukami, izanagi izanami, dan beberapa kemampuan yang masih belum di ketahui namanya sehingga menentukan nama jutsu tersebut harus dengan persetujuan dari naruto sendiri sehingga mereka masih belum memberi nama pada jutsu tersebut. Selain itu juga, sharingan yang dimiliki oleh kedua nya kini sudah berevolusi menjadi lebih menarik sehingga membuat mereka kini terlihat sanggat kuat dilihat dari jenis sharingan dan banyaknya tomoe yang dimiliki oleh naruto. Disamping kemampuan yang mereka dapat, ada juga musuh yang mereka dapat, contohnya seperti iwa gakure yang memasukkan musang kedalam buku bingo untuk di habisi dengan uang bayaran yang tidak sedikit, dan beberapa penjahat juga memasukkan nama rubah dalam buku bingo dengan harga yang sangat besar karena rubah kini termasuk pembunuh bayaran yang memiliki harga cukup pantastis. Disamping itu semua, di desa konoha para shinobi muda desa konoha kini sudah menjadi chunin, hanya beberapa orang yang yang tidak menjadi chunin, seperti naruto dan sasuke yang memang tidak ikut dalam ujian chunin pada waktu itu. sehingga dengan kemampuan yang semua orang miliki sekrang ini membuat penyakit lama naruto kumat, sehingga naruto dengan sangat cepat kini mencari dimana semua orang latihan dan melakukan ritualnya yang biasa yaitu menantang mereka untuk bertarung dan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa masih dirinyalah yang terkuat.

'dulu biasanya, kiba dan shino berlatih disini, tapi kenapa mereka tidak ada' pikir naruto bingung Karena tempat latihan biasanya dipakai untuk team 8 kini kosong.

"apakah mereka sedang ada misi ya" ujar naruto bergumam dan kembali berlari mencari lawan untuk di tantang dan menuju kesebuah tempat yakni tempat latihan team 9, dan ternyata mereka juga tidak ada. Naruto melanjutkan mencari menuju ke team 10 namun hal yang sama dia dapatkan karena semua orang tidak ada di tempat mereka latihan.

"ada yang tidak beres, apakah mereka semua tidak rindu padaku. Atau jangan-jangan karena mereka sudah chunin jadi tidak berlatih disini lagi?" ujar naruto bergumam sambil melihat disekeliling nya namun tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa pun disana.

"ahkkk…sialan mereka…awas saja jika bertemu akan ku hajar satu persatu" ujar naruto kini menghilang dengan iringan angin

Sementara itu, teman seangkatan naruto yang menjadi chunin kini sedang bersantai semuanya dan berpesta karena keberhasilan mereka menjadi chunin dan makan barbekyu bersama, karena itulah mereka tidak ada ditempat latihan.

"hey aku ingin lihat muka naruto saat dia pulang ke desa nanti, dan dia lihat bahwa aku sudah menjadi chunin dan dia masih genin, aku akan mengejeknya, lihat saja nanti" ujar kiba kini menyantap berbekyunya

"kau jangan seperti itu kiba, dia bisa saja marah dan menghajar mu" ujar shino

"tenang saja, aku sekarang sudah lebih hebat dari yang dulu, dan tidak akan mudah dikalahkan oleh nya" ujar kiba

"tapi kiba, pernahkan kau berfikir seperti ini. Jika naruto yang berlatih sendirian saja sudah bisa mengalahkan mu, bagaimana jika dia berlatih dengan tuan jiraya. bisa-bisa kau sekali sentil sudah masuk rumah sakit" ujar ino kini mengejek kiba agar kiba tidak terlalu sombong

"hahahahaha…..ino benar kiba, jangankan untuk menyerangnya, menyentuhnya saja mungkin kita tidak akan mampu lagi" ujar shikamaru kini membenarkan perkataan dari ino

"tapi…kita semua sudah menjadi shinobi yang kuat berkat latihan kita setiap hari, jadi apakah kita tidak bisa menandinginya?" tanya kiba

"terserah kau kiba, yang terpenting jangan libatkan aku soal ini. Aku tidak mau mati konyol bersama mu" ujar shino kini menyantap barbekyunya.

Sementara mereka semua bercanda dan berbicara dengan santai, tiba-tiba ada seorang pelanggan yang masuk, dan dia adalah seorang shinobi seperti shinobi muda ini.

"hey aku dengar naruto sudah kembali" ujar seorang shinobi

"ya, tapi aku heran kenapa keributan belum terjadi ya, padahal anak itu selalu saja mencari lawan tarung untuk nya" ujar shinobi yang lain sehingga perbincangan singkat itu membuat kelompok shinobi muda disana kini membisu dan saling tatap hingga akhirnya tatapan mereka jatuh pada kiba.

"ada apa?" tanya kiba

"jika kau sedang ada masalah dengan naruto jangan cari aku, aku lagi sibuk" ujar shikamaru

"kiba-kun hati-hati ya" ujar hinata kini mulai dekdekan ingin melihta penampilan naruto yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

"hinata, selamat ya, naruto sudah kembali." Ujar sakura

"tenang saja, naruto-kun akan membantu mu dalam membawa sasuke-kun kembali" ujar hinata mencoba menenangkan hati sakura

"untuk apa membicarakan sasuke, dia itu penghianat" ujar kiba

"kau lagi-lagi cari masalah kiba, tidak kah kau tahu bahwa sakura dan naruto akan marah jika kau bilang begitu" ujar neji kini melihat kearah sakura yang kini sudah bersiap dengan sarung tangannya.

"berhenti" ujar sebuah suara

Namun serangan itu tidak terjadi karena sebuah suara yang membuat mereka menghentikan gerakan mereka dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini, apakah ini adalah pekerjaan seorang shinobi chunin" ujar naruto kini berjalan dengan menekan pinggang dan bersiap memarahi semua orang.

"naruto..selamat datang" ujar couji kini melihat naruto

"aku ingin makan, bisakah salah satu dari kalian menraktirku, kalian kan sudah menjadi chunin, jadi gaji kalian lebih besar dari pada aku kan" ujar naruto kini melihat sekelilingnya

"baiklah, biar aku yang bayar" ujar hinata kini angkat bicara

"apa?...tidak tidak tidak…, apakah disini masih ada lelaki sejati, masa aku yang minta ditraktir pada kalian malah seorang wanita yang sanggup, dimana rasa pria sejati kalian" ujar naruto kini menyantap sepotong barbekyu

"baiklah, biar aku saja" ujar lee kini angkat bicara

"benarkah, kau mau mentraktirku alis tebal?" tanya naruto

"ya kau boleh pesan sekarang" ujar lee

"baiklah, karena lee sendiri yang mau mentraktir ku, maka besok siang kalian semua akan melawanku dalam pertarungan, aku sudah lama tidak bertarung. Dan aku ingin melihat kemampuan dari seorang chunin seperti kiba-kun ini" ujar naruto kini membuat suasana panas

"sudah ku duga, dia ingin menantang kita semua bertarung, dasar tidak tau malu, sudah dibayari malah ingin mangajak bertarung" ujar kiba

"aku tidak menantang lee, aku menantang kalian semua kecuali para perempuan dan lee yang mentraktirku hari ini, dan aku sudah meminta hari libur pada nenek hokage agar kalian bisa menjadi lawan bertarungku nanti" ujar naruto kini duduk di dekat hinata dan sakura

"naruto, kamu sudah bertambah tinggi ya. Namun sikapmu itu tidak berubah" ujar sakura

"hahaha…..kau bercanda, aku sekarang sudah berubah kok, buktinya aku sekarang sudah berhasil dalam sebuah jutsu khusus ku sendiri, dan beberapa kemampuan lainya sakura, kau tahu kan tentang kemampuan yang itu" ujar naruto memberikan tanda kutip pada kalimatnya

"memangnya kemampuan apa?" tanya ino kini penasaran

"rahasia kelompok 7, tidak boleh ada yang tahu" ujar sakura

"tapi sejauh mana kau dapat menguasainya?" tanya sakura

"aku simpulkan ada 6 kemampuan" ujar naruto kini kembali mlahap barbekyu miliknya

"6 kemampuan, apakah itu sangat kuat?" tanya sakura

"tidak ada yang kuat, namun stabil dan konstan" ujar naruto kini kembali melahap barbekyu miliknya

"hey naruto, ngomong-ngomong pelajaran apa yang kau dapat saat berkelana dengan tuan jiraya?" tanya kiba

"hanya pelajaran menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan bijaksana" ujar naruto kini hanya tersenyum

"tidak mungkin, pasti tuan jiraya menurunkan jutsu yang dikatakan hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa menguasainya itu ya, seperti rasengan, senjutsu, atau yang lainya?" tanya kiba

"kau ini, ternyata sangat ingin tahu ya kiba, akan aku perlihat kan pada mu tentang rasengan, aku akan membuat bentuk kecil saja" ujar naruto kini membuat rasengan dengan ukuran sebesar kelereng diantara jari jempol dan telunjuknya dan membuat banyak putaran dalam rasengan itu, bahkan lebih dari seribu putaran dalam rasengan itu.

"apakah ini yang namanya rasengan, kenapa seperti sebuah jutsu yang tidak berguna?" tanya kiba

"tidak, dalam bola kecil itu terdapat ribuan pisau cakra, dan itu bukan bertujuan untuk melukai bagian luar lawan, melainkan melukai bagian dalam lawan sehingga akan sulit menyembuhkan luka akibat jutsu itu" ujar neji berkomentar

"neji benar, tapi naruto menurut cerita yang aku dengar, bola cakra yang di miliki oleh tuan jiraya itu lebih besar dan itu mungkin sebesar genggaman tangan kita, jadi berapa putaran yang dapat kau ciptakan jika bolanya sebesar itu?" tanya shikamaru

"mungkin lebih dari 3 ribuan, dan ada yang lebih hebat" ujar naruto membuat semua orang penasaran

"apa itu?" tanya semua orang kini penasaran

"ini dia" ujar naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel karangan dari jiraya sehingga para wanita dan pria disana membaca judulnya langsung memereh wajah mereka.

"icha icha taktik" ujar semua orang sehingga membuat mereka semua menatap naruto

"apa maksud nya ini?" tanya neji

"ini adalah novel terlaris di dunia, dan pengarangnya adalah jiraya sensei. Kalian tahu kakashi sensei sering membaca taktik disini sehingga dia bisa hebat seperti itu" ujar naruto kini membayangkan kakashi yang selalu mamca buku ini.

"jika begitu aku ingin satu" ujar kiba kini mengambil novel itu

" Etss…jangan terburu-buru, aku mengeluarkan ini tidak gratis lho, aku mengeluarkan ini untuk dijual karena aku adalah pemasaran dalam novel kali ini" ujar naruto kini memberikan tanganya untuk meminta uang dari kiba.

"tidak kau memberikan ini secara gratis untuk kami?" tanya lee

"untuk mu boleh ambil satu dan itu gratis sebagai ganti barbekyu, dan untuk yang lainya jika ingin buku ini maka harus membayar sebesar 50 yen" ujar naruto kini memberikan tanganya.

'kakashi sensei bisa secerdas dan segesit itu dalam menjalankan misi menjadi shinobi, dan dia tidak pernah berlatih dan dia hanya berjalan membaca buku itu. itu berarti…' pikir shikamaru kini mulai tertarik karena merasa kakashi melakukan itu semua karena membaca buku ini.

"kiba bisakah aku meminjam buku mu nanti?" tanya shikamaru

"jangan kiba, jika kau memberi tahu kepada shika, maka bisa saja shika meniru gaya bertarung mu" ujar naruto membuat shikamaru menatapnya dengan tajam

"apakah aku juga bisa membelinya?" tanya hinata

"eh…..boleh saja, tapi aku sudah punya di rumah, jika kamu mau kamu boleh pinjam milikku dirumah nanti malam" ujar naruto kini mengedipkan matanya pada hinata sehngga membuat hinata kini memerah.

Semua orang disana tertipu karena naruto sudah membungkus sampul novelnya dengan kertas tanpa gambar jadi mereka tidak tau apa isi dan gambar dari buku itu, sehingga banyak yang membeli dan akhirnya naruto kini mendapatkan banyak uang dari sana.

"baiklah, selamat membaca, hinata-chan mari jika mau pinjam buku ku aku akan memberikanya sekarang, ayo" ujar naruto kini memegang tangan hinata dan berlari keluar itu, para teman seangkataan naruto kini mulai pulang dan ingin membaca buku mereka masing-masing nanti malam, namun hanya sakura sendiri yang tidak tertarik membelinya, karena sakura sudah tahu kalau buku itu berisikan pelajaran dewasa.

Sementara itu, naruto yang mengajak hinata keapartemen miliknya kini sudah memberikan sebuah buku yang berbeda pada hinata, sehingga hinata tidak mau dan mengambek pada naruto.

"aku mau membaca buku yang kau jual barusan bukan buku ini" ujar hinata

"tapi itu sebenarnya bukan untuk wanita hinata-chan, itu untuk pria, jadi aku hanya berbohong pada mereka agar aku tidak kena marah oleh jiraya sensei jika tidak habis, karena itulah aku mengatakan bahwa kau boleh meminjam buku milikku" ujar naruto

"aku tidak percaya, pokoknya aku ingin membaca buku itu" ujar hinata kini menunjuk buku yang naruto bawa

"baiklah aku akan memberikannya, tapi kau harus janji jangan marah pada ku ya, karena ini untuk dewasa" ujar naruto kini memberikan buku novel itu pda hinata dan dengan cepat hinata membacanya.

"naruto-kun apakah benar ini buku yang kau jual pada teman-teman kita tadi?" tanya hinata

"ya, itu adalah buku yang sama" ujar naruto kini tersenyum melihat ekspresi hinata yang masih membaca dengan wajah memerah.

'jadi bentuk tubuh wanita yang paling digemari pria itu adalah payudara, sepertinya naruto-kun juga memiliki kesamaan dengan pria lainnya. Apa mungkin naruto-kun juga selalu menatap payudara ku ya' pikr hinata saat membaca beberapa bagian dari novel itu.

"hinata-chan, sebaiknya jangan dibaca lagi. Nanti kau akan menajadi terobsesi dengan lawan jenismu" ujar naruto

"sekarang aku mau tanya, apakah naruto-kun suka pada ku?" tanya hinata

"ya aku menyukaimu" ujar naruto cepat

"pada bagian mana kau menyukai ku?" tanya hinata lagi

"ehm….kau sudah terpengaruh hinata-chan,sebaiknya kau janganmembacanya lagi" ujar naruto

"tidak, bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Coba katakana bagian mana diriku yang membuatmu tertarik" ujar hinata kini menatap wajah naruto

"itu…tidak bisa aku katakan, karena itu adalah ini" ujar naruto menunjuk kearah payudara hinata

"jadi yang dikatakan buku ini benar, pria itu sangat tertarik pada payudara wanita. Ini adalah sebuah ilmu yang tidak bisa dipelajari dari buku yang lain, pantas saja kakashi sensei sangat suka buku ini. Karena buku ini memuat pelajaran yang tidak diajarkan dibuku yang lain. Hebat" ujar hinata kini memasukkan novel itu kedalam kantong ninja nya

"eh…..apakah kau akan menyimpanya?" tanya naruto

"ya, ini adalah buku pelajaran yang bagus untuk ku pelajari" ujar hinata kini ingin pulang

"jangan dibawa hinata-chan, nanti jika ketahuan oleh ayahmu dia bisa membunuhku" ujar naruto kini menggenggam tangan hinata

"iya, kau benar juga. Baiklah aku akan meletakkan buku ini disini. Dan naruto-un jangan menyentuhnya sedikit pun" ujar hinata

"baiklah sepertinya sihir novel ini memang bekerja dengan baik untuk beberapa orang yang suka membaca" ujar naruto kini hanya tersenyum melihat hinata yang pulang dengan ceria.

"oh sial….hinata…biar aku antar kan kau pulang" ujar naruto yang lupa akan sikap pria sejatinya

Naruto mengantarkan hinata dalam keadaan hening, namun ada sesuati yang berbeda dari hinata. Kini kancing jaketnya kini sedikit menurun, namun naruto tidak berani menegurnya karena takut hinata marah dan naruto hanya menikmari hal itu. setelah hampir sampai ke kawasan klan hyuga, hinata menghadap kearah naruto dan berbisik sesuatu ditelinga naruto sehingga membuat naruto terkejut.

"aku akan kerumahmu besok, jadi bersiap lah menerima kejutan dari ku" ujar hinata kini berlari setelah memberikan ciuman selamat datang dan selamat malam di kedua sisi pipi dan bibir naruto

Karena sudah mengantarkan hinata masuk kedalam kawasan klan hyuga, kini naruto pulang dengan senyum mesum diwajah nya sehingga membuat dia seperti seorang yang hedak berbuat jahat.

#skip#

Pagi hari di konoha biasanya selalu tenang, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Suasana tenang konoha kini terganggu karena adanya keributan di apartemen naruto yang membuat para tetangga terganggu.

"hoy naruto, buku macam apa yang kau berikan pada kami ini?" tanya kiba kini menggenggam kearah baju naruto

"hahahaha…..itu adalah nutrisi untuk pikiran kalian, jadi berterima kasihlah pada ku" ujar naruto santai

"maksudmu?" tanya shino kini ikut berkecak pinggang

"kalian ini kan laki-laki kenapa mesti marah dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya tentang kita. Coba lihat yang perempuan, tidak ada yang komplein terhadap novel itu, itu berarti mereka menerima bahwa menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah keinginan mereka, dan menjadi seseorang yang memperhatikan itu adalah tugas seorang pria. Dan kalian adalah pria sejati kan, jadi akui saja kalau kalian suka menatap payudara dan bahkan mungkin ada diantara kalian yang sudah merasakannya" ujar naruto kini berkecak pinggang sehingga membuat semua orang disana mulai berfikir.

"apakah para wanita setuju dengan pendapat ini?" tanya shikamaru

"kenapa kau tidak buktikan saja, mungkin mereka akan menjadikan diri mereka sebagai pusat perhatian mu seorang" ujar naruto sambil mengangkat bahu dan tangannya

"aku rasa ada benar nya juga yang dikatakan naruto, jika para wanita saja tidak komplein dengan isi buku ini, maka dengan kata lain mereka memang suka di perhatikan, dan untuk kita para lelaki sejati maka tugas kita adalah untuk memberikan perhatian itu" ujar shino

"nah karena masalah sudah selesai maka aku akan tutup pintunya dan kembali beristirahat" ujar naruto kini menutup pintu rumahnya sehingga membuat temannya kini kembali dengan pemikiran baru yang di sisipkan naruto dalam pikiran mereka saat ini.

"tok…tok…tok….." suara pintu di ketuk membuat naruto memijat alisnya karena pusing

"siapa lagi sih yang mengganggu ku" ujar naruto membuka pintu dan orang itu masuk dengan cepat.

"aku berlari kesini untuk menghindari tatapan semua orang" ujar hinata kini membuka jubahnya dan memperlihatkan pakaian yang sangat seksi.

"wooowwww….." ujar naruto melihat penampilan hinata

"itu membuat ku sangat tertarik, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini. Jika ayah mu tahu kau akan kena marah" ujar naruto

"karena itu jangan sampai dia tahu" ujar hinata kini membuka salah satu pengait di bra nya

"eh…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya naruto

"bukankah naruto-kun ingin melihat milikku, dan bukankah naruto-kun sanagt tertarik dengan payudara milikku, jadi aku perliatkan saja. Jika mau kau juga bisa menyentuhnya" ujar hinata

"ehkk….jangan….." ujar naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan hinata dan memasangkan pengait yang sudah dilepaskan hinata barusan kembali bertautan.

"kenapa, apakah naruto-kun tidak suka dengan payudara milikku?" tanya hinata

"bukan begitu, hanya saja…ahkkk,,,…ini sulit untuk di mengerti kau tahu….ini sulit untuk dijelaskan" ujar naruto kini menggosok kepalanya

"ya sudah, jangan dipikirkan, kenapa tidak kau praktekkan saja" ujar hinata kini melepsakan kembali pengait branya.

"tidak….kita masih belum cukup umur" ujar naruto secara spontan

"baiklah, kalau begitu pada umur berapa kita boleh melakukan ini?" tanya hinata

"18 tahun" ujar naruto

"apa 18 tahun, tpi itu sangat lama, kenapa tidak 16 setengah tahun, itukan sebentar lagi jadi kita tidak perlu waktu lama" ujar hinata

"17 setengah," ujar naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana jika 17 tahun saja" tanya hinata

" baiklah kau menang, kita akan melakukan itu saat umur kita sudah 17 tahun" ujar naruto

"tidak, saat umur naruto-kun sudah 17 tahun" ujar hinata kini berbicara dengan lantang

"baiklah, kau menang lagi, saat umurku 17 tahun maka aku akan melakukan nya" ujar naruto kini kembali berbaring dikasur

"apakah naruto-kun tidak ada misi?" tanya hinata

"tidak, kenapa memangnya?" tanya naruto

"bisakah aku meminjam pakaian mu, pakaian ini sedikit memalukan" ujar hinata melihat tubuhnya yang hampir setengah telanjang.

"ambil sendiri disana" ujar naruto menunjuk lemari pakaiannya

'wangi ttubuh naruto-kun sangat khas dan tercium jelas dalam lemari ini. Aku jadi semakin merasa aneh pada tubuhku' pikir hinata yang mencium aroma pakaian naruto yang sama dengan aroma tubuh naruto.

"kenapa? Bajuku jelek semua ya" ujar naruto yang melihat hinata hanya diam saja

"tidak, aku hanya bingung mau pilih yang mana" ujar hinata berpura-pura memilih pakaian untuk dia kenakan dan akhirnya dia memilih pakaian yang sering naruto gunakan kalau ada misi.

"kau boleh ganti baju disini atau di kamar mandi sana" ujar naruto membuat hinata terkejut karena mengatakan dia bolh berganti pakaian disini, dengan kaa lain telanjang di depan naruto.

"baiklah, aku akan kekamar mandi dulu" ujar hinata akhirnya berganti pakaian dikamar mandi

Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka perge ke tempat latihan dimana mereka biasa melakukan latihan masing-masing, namun sesuatu membuat team 8 heran adalah kenapa hinata memakai pakaian naruto sehingga kiba yang baru saja akan menyerang hinata tidak jadi, karena hinata dikira naruto oleh kiba. Sementara itu, naruto kini sudah berkumpul di kantr hokage bersama dengan sakura disana.

"baiklah, karena selama ini team 7 di anggap pakum atau cuti, maka hari ini akan diadakan tes untuk sakura dan naruto, agar kalian bisa bekerja sama lagi, dan untuk itu lawan tarung kalian berdua adalah dia" ujar tsunade menunjuk kearah jendela

"yo…apakah kalian semua sehat-sehat saja?" tanya kakashi kini melihat dengan sebelah matanya

"ya, bagaimana dengan kakashi sensei, apakah dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja?" tanya naruto

"ya, seperti kau lihat" ujar kakashi

"jadi lawan kami adalah kakashi sensei?" tanya sakura

"ya, untuk menjadi team kakashi kalian harus bisa mengalhkanya dalam sebuah pertarungan dan itu akan dilakukan hari ini" ujar tsunade

"kapan? Tanya naruto

"sekarang" ujar tsunade

"oh aku hampir lupa, kakashi sensei aku memiliki hadiah untuk mu. Ini adalah novel milik sensei yang baru, dan ini belum terbit sama sekali, hanya aku dan anda yang sudah membacanya sekarang" ujar naruto

"hah….ini adalah" ujar kakashi melihat dengan mata yang sangat tertarik

"ya ini adalah episode yang terbaru dari icha-icha taktik yang dibuat jiraya sensei" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku akan datang nanti, jam 8 kan jadi aku permisi dulu" ujar kakashi langsung menghilang dengan membawa novel yang diberikan naruto

"kenapa kau memberikannya pada kakashi, bukankah aku memberikan itu untuk kau pelajari isinya?" tanya jiraya

"aku sudha membacanya sensei, jadi aku sudah hafal" ujar naruto

"baiklah mari kita ke tempat latihan dan melakukan tes ini" ujar tsunade

(Tes untuk naruto dan sakura sama dengan canon)

Akhirnya naruto dan sakura berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan memanfaatkan ketidak tahuan kakashi dengan kelanjutan cerita novel yang baru ia baca sehingga membuat naruto menggunakan itu sebagai senjata nya.

"selamat, kalian sudah berhasil mendapatkan kedua lonceng itu, jadi sekarang kalian akan bekerja bersama dengan kakashi sebagai team kakashi" ujar tsunade

"ya, kami siap melaksanakan misi apapun" ujar naruto kini dia sudah bersiap untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin gelap.

#skip#

Setelah tes kemarin kini team kakashi sedang dipanggil untuk melaksanakansebuah misi yakni menyelamatkan kazekage yang telah diculik oleh akatsuki, dan konoha sebagai sekutu akan melakukan penyelamatan agar kazekage bisa diselamatkan.

"baiklh, kalian boleh pergi sekarang juga" ujar tsunade memberikan perintah

"baiklah, kami berangkat" ujar kakashi kini meminpin naruto dan sakura menuju kearah sunagakure untuk mencari informasi dan membantu kankuro yang terkena sebuah racun dari salah seorang anggota akatsuki.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 3 hari kini ditempuh dalam 2 hari saja, karena dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat mereka bertiga kini tiba di desa suna dengan lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"selamat datang di suna," ujar penjaga gerbang

"bagaimana keadaan kankuro, apakah dia masih dalam keadaan sekarat?" tanya naruto

"ya, kami kesulitan dalam mencari rumus penawar racun milik sasori, sehingga kini kankuro masih dalam keadaan kritis" ujar penjaga

"sakura, cepat kerumah sakit," ujar naruto kini berlari dan diikuti sakura

Di rumah sakit, akhirnya naruto dan sakura tiba dengan tergesah-gesah, sakura yang merupakan seorang medis nin kini langsung membantu perawatan kankuro dengan memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuhnya termasuk denyut nadinya. Dan setelah itu sakura langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"tolong bawakan bayak air bersih kemari, aku akan mengeluarkan racun nya" ujar sakura sehingga membuat beberapa orang kini terkejut mendengar perintah sakura

"siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dokter disana

"aku adalah medis nin dari konoha, cepat bawakan apa yang aku piinta, dan beberapa orang tolong pegangi kankuro karena ini akan menyakitkan" ujar sakura kini melepas sarung tanganya dan mulai mengontrol cakra miliknya.

"apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya seorang dokter

"cepat bawa kemari airnya" ujar temari kini membentak semua dokter disana sehingga mereka langsung membawa air bersih kedekat sakura.

"baiklah, aku akan memulai operasinya, naruto dan yang lainya bis abantu aku memegang kankuro, karena ini akan menyakitkan" ujar sakura kini mulai meletakkan tanganya di atas air dan mengalirkan cakra miliknya.

"apakah kalian siap, ingat jangan sampai lepas" ujar sakura kini mulai mengangkat air bersih itu dengan hanya menggunakan tangannya.

"aku mulai" ujar sakura kini menekankan air itu ketubuh kankuro sehingga hal itu membuat kankuro meronta-ronta karena sakit yang dia alami, namun karena banyaknya orang yang memegangnya dia tidak berhasil kabur dan akhirnya air yang sakura masukkan kedalam tubuh kankuro kini dikeluarkan melalui tangan kirinya dan akhirnya terdapat bercak ungu dalam air itu dan itu adalah racunnya.

"baiklah selanjutnya hati" ujar sakura kini melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian hati kankuro dan kejadian terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya sakura berhasil mengeluarkan semua racun yang ada didalam tubuh kankuro.

"baiklah terima kasih atas kerjasama nya, apakah disini ada tumbuhan obat, karena aku butuh itu untuk membuat penangkal racunnya" ujar sakura

"ya silahkan ikuti aku" ujar seorang dokter dari suna

Sementara itu, kankuor kini sudah dipastikan lepas dari masa kritisnya dan tinggal enunggu pemulihan saja dalam kondisi tubuhnya.

"siapa anak itu, kemampuanya dalam menyembuhkan seseorang membuat aku teringat pada seorang warga desa konoha, yaitu nona tsunade senju" ujar seorang nenek yang memperhatikan cara pengobatan dari sakura

"hahaha….dia adalah anak didik dari nona tsunade itu sendiri, namanya adalah sakura" ujar kakashi

"jadi begitu ya, tidak ku sangka aka nada seorang anak yang ahli dalam medisnin seperti dia pada masa ini" ujar nenek itu

"itu adalah temannya, dan masi ada satu lagi temannya yang tidak hadir karena sedang keluar desa, dia mencoba untuk menjadi kuat dan menjadi tulang punggung dari team ini, dank arena semua orang dalam team ini suka bertarung tanpa memperdulikan diri sendiri, maka sakura bertekat akan menjadi sang penyelamat dalam team ini dengan kemampuan medis yang dia miliki" ujar kakashi

"sebuah team yang ideal, dengan 2 orang petarung dan seorang medisnin" ujar nenek itu

"aku rasa anda salah, apakah anda tidak ingat bahwa nona tsunade adalah seorang petarung juga. Dan aku rasa anak itu juga memiliki bakat yang sama" ujar kakashi

"ya, jika anak itu berhasil menguasai jtsu itu, maka dia akan bertarung digaris depan seperti sang guru. Aku ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana dia akan bertahan" ujar nenek itu

Sementara itu, sakura kini sedang memilih bahan-bahan untuk membuat penawar racun milik sasori sehingga akhirnya sakura dengan bahan yang ada bisa membuat beberapa penawar racun sehingga salah satunya kini disuntikkan kepada kankuro.

"dengar kankuro sudah aku berikan obat penarwanya, jadi tinggal menunggu dirinya pulih saja" ujar sakura kini mengambil handuk di ranselnya dan mengelap keringat di keningnya.

'dia seperti tsunade, bahkan dalam perang dulu tsunade selalu bisa mengatasi racun yang aku buat, dan sekarang racun yang sama sekali desa ini tidak bisa atasi kini sudah bisa dipecahkan oleh muridnya. Dia akan menjadi medisnin yang hebat' pikir nenek itu

Setelah satu hari kankiro diberikan obat penawar racun itu,akhirnya kankuro kini berhasil siuman dan membuka matanya dengan sayu berbicara.

"apakah ada orang disini?" tanya kankuro

"kankuro apakah kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya temari langsung mendekati kankuro

"ya, ini jauh lebih baik. Dimana team konoha?" tanya kankuro

"kami disini" ujar naruto kini berdiri dan mendekat kearah kankuro

"kakashi-san, tolong saudaraku…..dia sedang dalam masalah sekarang ini" ujar kankuro

"siapa yang menyerang mu?" tanya kakashi

"dia adalah kelajengking merah, atau dikenal dengan akasuna sasori, dia berhasil mengalahkan semua bonekaku yang ternyata adalah ciptaannya." Ujar kankuro

"tapi kami tidak memiliki petunjuk kemana mereka pergi" ujar kakashi

"di genggaman tangan bonekaku ada sehelai kain yang digunakan sasori, mungkin itu bisa membantu kalian untuk melacaknya" ujar kankuro kini melihat kearah bonekanya

Naruto dengan cepat menggerakkan jarinya dan mengendalikan tangan boneka itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kain yang dikatakan kankuro

"baiklah ini sudah menjadi petunjuk penting, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar kakashi kini memanggil hewan yang menjadi kontrak nya.

"ternyata kakashi sensei juga memiliki hewan kontrak ya" ujar naruto kini melipat tangan nya di dada

"ada apa kakashi kau memangilku? Tanya seekor anjing disana

"tolong cari jejak orang ini" ujar kakashi

"hem…sudah jauh, mungkin akan sulit mengejarnya karena jauh, tapi aku masih bisa mengantar mu kesana" ujar pakun kini sudah siap berlari

"aku akan ikut" ujar seorang nenek kini berdiri dengan cukup gagah

"tapi kita akan bertarung" ujar naruto

"dengar bocah, aku adalah ciyou dari sunagakure, seorang ahli kugutsu. Dan jika kau ingin mengalahkan sasori maka aku adalah senjata yang paling tepat, karena boneka harus dikalahkan dengan boneka" ujar nenek ciyou

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari nenek itu, akhirnya team kakashi dan nenek ciyou kini berangkat menuju ketempat lawan.

'jangan mati dulu gara'pikir naruto kini berlari mengikuti pakun

Sementara itu, kini dari konoha sebuah team kini dipersiapkan untuk membantu team kakashi.

"team gai, berangkat" ujar tsunade sehingga mereka berempat kini menghilang dan berlari menuju keesa suna, namun tanpa kedua kubu ini sadari mereka kini akan bertemu dijalan dan langsung menyerang musuh.

Dan akhirnya team gai dan team kakashi bertemu dijalan dan langsung mengikuti pakun dari belakang untuk menyerang ke tempat akatsuki berada.

"yo kakashi, bagaimana keadaan sekarang?" tanya gai

"kita akan menyerang mereka, menurut pakun mereka sudah cukup dekat" ujar kakashi akhirnya naruto langsung mengalirkan cakra petir pada tubuhnya dan menghilang sehingga naruto lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"dia terlalu bersemangat" ujar neji

"seorang jincuriki akan mengerti perasaan dari jincuriki yang lainya, jadi aku rasa dia akan menghajar dan mengamuk pada akatsuki sekarang" ujar kakashi

"ya, kakashi mereka ada di depan" ujar pakun dan naruto kini akhirnya merasakan niat jahat mereka dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"aku tahu" ujar naruto kini menghilang

"dia terlalu terburu-buru" ujar neji

Naruto menyerang mereka semua dalam sekali serang dan menghancurkan mereka sehingga memuat mereka semua tewas dalam sekali serang.

"ini…..mereka hanya boneka saja" ujar naruto kini meyerang kearah lain yang dia rasakan hawa kejahatan didalamnya.

Naruto dengan tidak sabar ingin memukul batu besar yang menjadi pintu masuk dari markas itu, namun dia urungkan karena ada sebuah seal fuin disana.

"sial,…ada fuin disini, aku tau fuin ini. Neji cari seal fuin lainya di 4 arah mata angin dengan jarak lebih kurang 100 meter" ujar naruto kini memberikan arahan sehingga neji langsung melakukan nya dengan cepat.

"ada….semuanya berjumlah 4 seal fuin" ujar neji

"seal ini harus di buka secara bersama-sama, jadi aku minta untuk team gai sensei untuk membuka 4 yang lainya, dan aku akan membuka yang disini" ujar naruto

"tapi bagaimana cara menyamakan waktunya?" tanya lee

"gunakan ini" ujar kakashi melemparkan beberapa alat kominikasi pada team gai

"baiklah, mari bergerak" ujar gai kini sudah menghilang diikuti semua team gai. Sementara team kakashi dan nenek ciyou kini sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk dengn sakura sudah siap dengan sarung tangan nya yang dikencangkan.

"semua pada posisi, hitungan ke tiga, 1,…2,…3" komando gai sehingga seal itu kini sudah terlepas dan membuat sakura yang melihat itu langsung melancarkan pukulan yang dia miliki sehingga batu besar itu kini hancur berkeping-keping.

Srink….srink…suara rantai mengiringi kehancuran dari batu itu dan akhirnya rantai itu terlihat oleh dua orang yang sedang menunggu di dalam markas itu dan dengan cepat keduanya menghindari serangan iu agar tidak terluka parah.

"jadi kalian adalah akatsuki, aku ingin sekali bertarung dengan kalian" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan menyerang kearah daidara namun daidara kini menghilang dan muncul untuk membalas serangan naruto.

"rasakan ini, seni adalah ledakan" ujar daidara kini melemparkan beberapa ekor laba-laba kearah naruto dan meledak saat didekat naruto sehingga naruto kini mundur beberapa langkah.

"aku belum selesai" ujar naruto melemparkan beberapa shuriken menyerang sasori dan daidara namun sasori dengan ekornya dapat menghalau serangan naruto.

"'kugutsu yang hebat, bahkan bisa dibuat dengan logam juga. Ini akan sangat menarik. Dimana garaa?" tanya naruto

"dia ada disini" ujar daidara kini memperlihatkan mayat gara yang kini ada didalam mulut burung buatannya

"sialan, akan kuhancurkan kau" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan menghajar daidara dari dekat, namun lagi-lagi daidara kini menghilang dan berubah menjadi tanah liat,

"hahahaha…dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak bisa menghindar kau akan mati dalam ledakan ku" ujar daidara

"cuih…..elemen petir : ….

To be continue

Biodata naruto

Nama : naruto uzumaki

Umur : 16 tahun

Afiliasi : konohagakure

Ninja rank : genin

Genin : 6 tahun

Chunin: -

Keluarga : -

Elemen : api, air, tanah, angin, dan petir

Sub elemen : kayu, es

Senjata : fuma shuriken, kanata

Kekkai genkai :

Sharingan

Mangekyou sharingan

Mangekyou sharingan level 2


	14. Chapter 14

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 14

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"sialan, akan kuhancurkan kau" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan menghajar daidara dari dekat, namun lagi-lagi daidara kini menghilang dan berubah menjadi tanah liat,

"hahahaha…dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak bisa menghindar kau akan mati dalam ledakan ku" ujar daidara

"cuih…..elemen petir : naga petir" naruto dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bebas kini mengeluarkan cakra petir nya dan menghancurkan semua boneka tanah liat yang kini melilit tubuhnya sehingga tanah liat itu tidak jadi meledak.

'sial dia memiliki elemen petir, ini akan sulit' pikir daidara

"tuan sasori, aku akan menangkap bocah ini, kau hadapi saja mereka" ujar daidara kini terbang keluuar dari markas itu, sementara naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung ikut mengejar daidara di bantu oleh kakashi, sedangkan sakura dan nenek ciyou kini menghadapi sasori yang tinggal seorang diri.

'mereka berdua tidak ada yang bisa mengejarku di udara, dan sekarang tinggal memisahkan sang pengguna sharingan itu dari bocah kyubi ini' pikir daidara sehingga mengeluarkan banyak burung dan menyerang kakashi, sedangkan naruto terus maju dengan cepat kearah daidara.

"naruto, jangan terburu-buru" ujar kakashi kini sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang

"aku akan menyelesaikan ini, jadi kakashi sensei santai saja" ujar naruto kini menghilang kembali dan sampai di atas daidara namun dengan lincah daidara menghindari serangan naruto kepadanya.

"sial, bocah itu mampu melompat sejauh dan setinggi ini' pikir daidara kini terbang lebih tinggi lagi

"akan aku hancurkan kau, rasakan ini kyubi" ujar daidara melemparkan banyak burung kearah naruto, namun naruto dengan santai melihat itu semua

"elemen petir : 100 jarum petir

"naruto melemparkan banyak jarum yang terbuat dari petir sehingga memungkin kan untuk tidak menciptakan ledakan dari semua serangan daidara.

"sial aku benci petir" ujar daidara kini kembali melakukan jutsu miliknya dan

"ledakan, …ledakan…ledakan…." Ujar daidara kini membuat ledakan yang sangat banyak di sekitar naruto sehingga membuat naruto harus menghindari semua ledakan itu sebisa mungkin.

"elemen petir : chidori" ujar seseorang dari atas anpa disadari oleh daidara sehingga sebuah luka kini dia dapatkan dari serangan itu.

'siapa itu, dari mana dia menyerang ku'pikir daidara kini melihat seseorang yang bertopeng kini sudah berhasil memotong kepala dari burung yang menyimpan tubuh garaa sehingga membuat naruto langsung menangkapnya sedangkan daidara kini jatuh bebas bersama dengan burunng ciptaanya.

'sial 1 lawan 2 tidak akan berhasil mengalahkanya' pikir daidara langsung membuat sebuah bunshin dengan tanah liat untuk menggantikan dirinya sedangkan yang asli kini bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan menghilang.

Sosok bertopeng tadi langsung menyerang daidara dengan cepat dan akurat.

"rasakan ini, kamui" ujar sosok itu kini membuat tubuh daidara kini terserap masuk kedalam sebuah dimensi dimana hanya sosok itu sendiri lah yang tahu.

"ternyata, kau datang juga ya, rubah?" tanya naruto

"maaf bos, aku sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan yang belum selesai" ujar sang rubah

"hahaha…tidak masalah, kau menggunakan kamui dengan sharingan, apakah itu terhubung dengan kamui milik kakashi sensei?" tanya naruto

"tidak, kita memiliki dimensi kita sendiri, jadi aku rasa hanya kita yang memilikinya" jawab sang bunshin

"apakah kau kemari hanya untuk menyelamatkan gaara?" tanya naruto

"tidak, aku kemari ingin menyampaikan pesan dari musang, bahwa organisasi akatsuki memiliki markas di desa amegakure, selain itu juga dia sudah menyusup kesana melalui beberapa cara namun tidak ada yang berhasil" ujar rubah

"lanjutkan" ujar naruto

"dan aku kemari meminta izin untuk membantu musang agar dapat menyusup kedalam kawasan desa amegakure" ujar rubah

"jadi desa ame sudah lama tidak di pimpin oleh hanzo, jadi pemimpin dari akatsuki sudah mengalahkanya. Jika memang begitu aku berikan izin itu" ujar naruto

"terima kasih banyak, lalu bos ini adalah hasil selam 3 tahun kami berkelana, dan bos juga bisa menggunakan mangekyou sharingan yang baru" ujar sang bunshin kini memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya yang baru.

"jadi sekarang bentuk sharingan kita seperti itu, aku rasa kita akan mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat" ujar naruto

"bos, semua uang, senjata, dan beberapa mayat yang berharga ada didalam fuin ini, dan aku harap aku tidak menghilang dalam misi kali ini" ujar sang rubah

"ya, sampaikan salam ku pada musang, katakan padanya jangan sampai menghilang sebelum berjumpa dengan ku" ujar naruto sambil nyengir

Setelah itu sang bunshin kini menghilang dan tinggalah naruto dengan mayat gara yang kini di bawanya pergi, sementara itu, kini dihadapan naruto ada kakashi yang sudah sampai dan mendengar pembicaraan dirinya dan sang bunshin.

"jadi selama ini kau juga melakukan hal ini naruto?" tanya kakashi

"hehe…maaf, hanya saja kelompok akatsuki ini benar-benar membuat aku gelisah sehingga aku membuat 2 orang chibunshin untuk menyelidikinya, dan sekarang keduanya sedang berusaha mencari tahu dan masuk kedalam markas yang menurut mereka adalah di desa amegakure, namun ini belum pasti, sehingga aku ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu baru memberikan informasi ini pada semua desa" ujar naruto

"ya, tapi ada yang lebih penting, mari kita kembali ke tempat sakura dan sasori, mungkin sakura butuh bantuan" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu naruto dan kakashi kini pergi dari sana dengan membawa mayat gaara di pundak naruto. Dan setelah beberapa saat naruto pergi muncullah dua sosok yang tidak dikenal, namun salah satunya dulu pernah mengintau naruto.

"kau lihat, bahkan daidara saja sudah tewas sekarang" ujar sosok hitam dan putih itu berbicara.

Trak…..trak,,,….

"apa yang kau bicarakan heh…aku masih hidup tau" ujar daidara kini keluar dari dalam tanah

"ternyata kau masih selamat daidara" ujar sosok hitam dan putih itu

"tentu saja, dan siapa orang itu" tanya daidara melihat seseorang dengan topeng

"aku adalah tobi, dan aku adalah anak baik" ujar tobi kini mulai melangkah mendekat kearah daidara

Sementara itu, naruto yang baru saja meninggalkan lokasi itu langsung merasakan niat jahat yang besar dari tempat ia berasal tadi, namun dia hanya tersenyum karena hal itu akan menjadi menarik saat dirinya berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua.

#skip#

Pertarungan antara sasori melawan sakura dan nenek ciyou terjadi sangat seru dan penuh dengan berantakan akibat bayaknya boneka yang hancur akibat serangan demi serangan yang dilakukan oleh dua kubu ini. Bahkan menurut cerita sakura sosiri menggunakan lebih dari 100 bomeka sekali pakai, dan nenek ciyou menggunakan 10 boneka untuk melawan boneka sasori itu. dan akhirnya kini nenek ciyou sedang berusaha menyelamatkan gara dari kematian, dan dengan bantuan cakra naruto yang sudah bersatu dengan cakra yinyang, akhirnya gaara berhasil selamat dari ancaman kematian, namun hal itu berbalik menyerang nenek ciyou sehingga beliau tewas untuk menyelamatkan sang kazekage muda itu.

Setela nenek ciyou tewas, akhirnya sang kazekage kini sadar dan disambut banyak senyum dari team penjemput untuk membantu team kakashi dalam menghadapi para akatsuki ini, namun karena masalah sudah selesai, akhirnya mereka pulang dengan kondisi sang kazekage sekarang sudah sehat namun sebagai gantinya nenek ciyou yang merupakan seorang tetua desa kini tewas dalam penyelamatan sang kazekage.

Sesampainya mereka di desa suna, keadaan duka kini menyelimuti desa suna karena kematian dari salah seorang yang sangat kuat seperti nenek ciyou yang merupakan salah seorang kugutsu master. Namun dalam setiap generasi akan ada penerusnya, sehingga kini kankuro sudah mengumpulkan semua boneka yang hancur dalam pertempuran itu dan akan memerbaikinya dengan kemampuannya.

Pada malam hari desa suna kini merayakan kembalinya sang kazekage sehingga ada sedikit pesta dadakan sehingga ada beberapa permainan yang menarik sehingga membuat naruto kini sedikit heran karena mereka semua masih bisa bersenang-senang walau sudah terkena masalah seperti ini.

"ahk,,,…"teriak naruto kini terduduk hingga jatuh ketanah

"ada apa?" tanya sakura

"tidak, aku akan ke kamarku" ujar naruto sehingga kakashi yang melihat itu heran

"ada apa dengan naruto kenapa dia berteriak dengan kuat?" tanya kakashi

"entahlah aku tidak tahu" ujar sakura

'sial musang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam, namun karena sendirian dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh 6 orang dengan raningan itu, sial apa yang terjadi sebenarnya' pikir naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan akhirnya setelah sampai dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya.

#memori#

Kini sang musang sudah bergerak sendirian dan berhasil masuk kedalam desa amegakure, namun hal itu membuat dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa lolos dengan cukup mudah, dan ternyata ini semua adalah jebakan dari pemimpin akatsuki.

Shut…..dooorrr…bhoomm…..sebuah ledakan terjadi saat sebuah roket kini menyerang kearah sang musang, namun musang berhasil bertahan dan menghindari serangan itu.

"sial akan kubalas kalian" ujar musang kini melemparkan beberapa fuma shuriken sehingga membuat salah seorang dari mereka kini merentangkan tanganya dan membuat fuma shuriken milik musang kini terpental jauh menemu sasaran utamanya.

"bansotain" ujar seorang akatsuki sehingga musang kini ditarik dengan cepat

"sial, elemen petir : naga halilintar" teriak musang membuat salah seorang akatsuki kini menghalangi dan menyerap cakra musang sehingga membuat jutsu yang dilancarkan sama sekali tidak berguna.

'menyerap cakra, garavity mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan itu' pikir musang

"akan ku tunjukkan pada kalian kekuatan ku" ujar musang kini membuka seal gravity pada tubuhnya danmenghilang dalam sekjap mata, namun serangan yang dilancarkan oleh musang berhasil dihindari bahkan mereka membalas dengan kekuatan penuh

"kau cukup kuat untuk seorang remaja, da kau memiliki sedikit cakra kyubi. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa yang ada dibalik topeng ini" ujar salah seorang dari akatsuki

"tidak akan semudah itu" ujar musang kini menjauh dan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan dari semua orang

"fuinjutsu : dinding pelindung" ujar musang kini membuat mereka semua masuk kedalam sebuah dinding

"Rasakan ini, elemen petir : raikiri" ujar musnag menyerang salah seorang akatsuki yang ada disana, namun dengan cerdiknya seorang dari akatsuki itu kini mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang diluar akal sehat

"sinratensei" sebuh dorongan udara kini tercipta sehingga membuat dinding yang dibuat musang kini menghilang dan membuat semua akatsuki kini bebas.

"kalian semua, bagaimana kalian memiliki mata yang sama?" tanya musang

"kau tidak perlu tahu, karena aku akan mengalahkan mu sekarang" ujar seorang akatsuki disana

Kuciyose no jutsu

Muncullah seekor badak kini menyerang kearah musang sedangkan yang lainya kini masuk kedalam sebuah hewan panggilan dan menghilang.

'sial mereka bersembunyi dalam bunglon, namun mereka tidak tahu kalau aku bisa merasakan niat jahat mereka' pikir naruto

"sialan kau badak, akan kuhancurkan dalam sekali serang" ujar naruto kini membuat beberapa seal yang rumit dan

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Elemen api : gelombang naga api

Elemen angin : naga angin

Melihat jutsu yang sanagt banyak dikeluarkan oleh musang, salah seorang akatsuki kini keluar dan menahan serangan dari musang namun hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh musang sehingga membuat akatsuki yang satu itu tewas dengan mengenaskan.

Srinkkk…srinkkk…crass…crass…..

Sebuah serangan yang membuat bunglon yang menjadi tempat mereka bersembunyi kini hancur, bahkan salah satu dari mereka juga ikut tewas karena rantai yang menyerang mereka semua.

"kau pantas dikatakan sebagai lawan, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diri kami. Aku adalah pain tendo, dia adalah shurado, chikosudo, gakido, ningendo, dan jikokudo. Kami adalah 6 dewa yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini" ujar pain tendo

"baiklah, aku mengerti kalian adalah dewa, tapi kemampuan kalian bukanlah hanya satu jika kalian adalah dewa, dank arena itu aku yakin kalian bukanlah dewa, selain itu dua diantara kalian sudah aku kalahkan" ujar musang

"mereka semua sudah hidup kembali" ujar jikokudo kini membuat musang terkejut karena dua orang musuh yang dia kalahkan kini berhasil selamat.

'tidak mungkin, mereka ber 6 memiliki kemampuan masing-masing, dan yang aku ketahui adalah tendo untuk mengendalikan gravitasi, shurado dengan mekanik, gakido dengan menyerap cakra, jikokudo dengan dapat menghidupkan kembali orang yang mati, dan chikosudo adalah yang dapat memanggil hewan kuciyose, dan sekarang yang terakhir adalah ningendo, apa kemampuan dari orang itu' pikir naruto

"maaf tapi aku suka dengan kemampuan mu, akan tetapi sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan cara ku. Maka aku harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat" ujar tendo sehingga menarik musang dan membuat musang mendekat dengan cepat kearah tendo, sementara shurado sudah mengeluarkan mesin gergaji dan siap memotong musang dan saat bersamaan, musang melepaskan sebuah jutsu yang terkuat sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Amaterasu….." ujar musang kini memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya sehingga membuat pain tendo yang sebenarnya sudah melihatnya kini terkejut, karena menurut informasinya klan uchiha hanya tinggal 2 orang yakni itachi dan adiknya, dan sekarang ada sesorang yang bisa menggunakan sharingan seperti itachi sehingga kini dua dari pain kini sudah hancur akibat terkena serangan dari musang, namun tendo tetap saja melanjutkan dan membuat musang tewas dengan besi hitam menusuk jantungnya.

"ahk…..kalian sungguh hebat, aku terkejut karena kalian memiliki kemampuan yang begitu unik, tapi aku…..aku…..tidak akan kalah dengan mudah, tunggu saja, akan ada orang yang mencari dan menyerangmu, dan dia adalah saudaraku" ujar musang kini membuat sebuah seal khusus dan membuat tbuhnya hancur meledak menjadi darah yang bertebaran.

#memori end#

'jadi begitu, ada 6 orang pengguna raningan, dan mereka ber enam memiliki masing-masing satu kemampuan, dan pemimpin mereka adalah pain tendo, dan yang lain nya juga bernama pain. Dengan kata lain mereka ber 6 adalah satu, dan orng yang mengendalikan mereka ber 6 lah yang memiliki raningan asli'pikir naruto

"huh…mangekyou sharingan milikku sudah berevolusi lagi, dan sekarang lebih indah sepertinya. Dan menurut ingatan yang ada pada musang, aku bisa menggunakan beberapa kemampuan khusus dari beberapa sharingan lainya,ini sungguh menarik" ujar naruto bergumam dan memejamkan matanya

" **hoy…naruto, sepertinya kau sedang senang ya"** ujar suara kini memanggil naruto

"ya begitulah" jawab naruto

" **sepertinya semakin sulit saja menghubungi mu bocah, dengan cakra yang besar seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak membutuhkan cakra ku sama sekali"** ujar kyubi

"hahaha…..sudah lama kau tidak bicara kyubi, dan aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa nama mu?" tanya naruto

" **hohohoho…..ternyata kau belum tahu ya, baiklah namaku adalah kurama, dan temanmu yang berasal dari suna itu adalah shukaku, dan masih ada 7 lagi yang seperti kami ini dan mereka memiliki nama mereka masing-masing"** ujar kyubi atau kurama

"kurama, itu nama yang bagus, aku rasa itu nama yang hebat" ujar naruto

" **kau benar, kakek pertapa 6 jalan memberikan nama itu pada ku dan semua biju di dunia ini"** ujar kurama

"bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengendalikan kalian ber Sembilan?" tanya naruto

" **dengan doujutsu raningan, dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan kami semua dan pada saat itu kami adalah satu yakni jubi, namun karena kekuatan kami yan tidak terkira, kakek rikudou sannin memisahkan kami menjadi 9 bagian dan memberikan nama pada kami"** ujar kurama

"raningan, jadi kakek itu memiliki raningan juga, berarti seorang pengguna raningan bisa membuat hal yang sekuat itu" ujar naruto

" **ya, namun orang yang dilawan bunshinmu tidak lah sekuat kakek rikudou, bahkan untuk setengah saja tidak sampai"** ujjar kurama

"oh…berarti sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya naruto

" **terserah kamu sendiri"** ujar kurama kini kembali memejamkan matanya

Tok…tok…tok…suara pintu kamar naruto kini di ketuk oleh beberapa orang yang khawatir dengan keadaan naruto, namun saat naruto membuka pintu itu mereka terlihat lega karena naruto tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"kau baik-baik saja naruto" tanya sakura

"ya, ada apa?" tanya naruto

"tidak ada apa-apa ko, kami hanya khawatir saja pada mu" ujar sakura

"ohh…maaf mambuat kalian khawatir" ujar naruto

Setelah melihat keadaan naruto yang baik-baik saja sehingga membuat semua orang kini lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa pada naruto. Dan mereka kembali ke pesta dan melanjutkan festival, sehingga membuat mereka kembali happy dan bersenang-senang.

Sementara itu, hal yang sama terjadi pada sang rubah kini terduduk lemas karena teman nya kini sudah tiada, namun karena hal itulah dia langsung bergegas menuju ke markas akatsuki itu, namun dalam perjalanan menuju kemarkas akatsuki, sang rubah kini bertemu dengan sasuke yang kebetulan sedang menjalankan misi seorang diri.

"sepertinya kau sudah betah disana ya teme" ujar rubah kini melihat sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai

"jangan sok akrab padaku ya, katakana pada dobe pelajari gulungan ini, karena aku tidak tertarik dengan mayat" ujar sasuke melemparkan sebuah gulungan jutsu terlarang yang kini diberikanya pada naruto.

"tapi aku sedang menuju ke markas akatsuki, jadi aku tidak bisa membawakan ini kepada bos" ujar rubah

"jutsu ini akan membantu konoha kelak jika berperang, karena itulah penting naruto mempelajari jutsu ini" ujar sasuke kini memubuat rubah berfikir dan akhirnya lebih memilih menyerahkan gulungan jutsu itu pada naruto ketimbang misi mengawasi akatsuki nya.

"baiklah akan aku lakukan sekarang" ujar rubah kini kembali kemana arah dia berasal tadi

"hey sampai kan pada naruto aku akan sedikit lebih lama dari pada apa yang sudah aku janjikan, aku ingin mencari eternal mangekyou sharingan" ujar sasuke membuat sang rubah kini berhenti bergerak dan menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Setelah itu, rubah kini kembali kea rah sunagakure, namun karena maam sudah menjelang, akhrinya rubah kini membuat tenda dan bermalam disana untuk mala mini. Sedangkan naruto kini sudah terlelap karena lelah dan juga pusing akibat memori yang ditinggalkan oleh sang bunshin.

#skip#

Pada pagi hari di suna kini sedang diadakan perpisahan dan mengantarkan team dari konoha kembali ke konoha dengan selamat. Namun naruto masih belum bangun dan hadir di pintu gerbang desa suna, sehingga kakashi langsung menyusul naruto dan mengajaknya pulang ke konoha, namun disana naruto masih tertidur lemas dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"naruto….naruto…" ujar kakashi membangunkan naruto namun tidak ada jawaban dari naruto, dan setelah kakashi memeriksa suhu tubuh naruto akhirnya dia terkejut karena kondisi tubuh naruto yang kini sangat panas sehingga membuat dia langsung membawanya dan semua sarana dan prasarana naruto akhirnya dia bawa semua di punggungnya.

Kakashi membawa naruto dalam kondisi seperti itu, sehingga membuat naruto semua orang heran kenapa dengan naruto.

"ada apa dengan naruto?" tanya garaa

"dia hanya kena panas, dan mungkin besok juga sudah sembuh" ujar kakashi kini akhirnya kakashi pamit dan akhirnya mereka kembali kekonoha dengan kondisi naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara sang rubah kini menuju kearah suna dan memberikan gulungan jutsu terlarang itu pada naruto, sehingga dia harus berusaha untuk dapat memberikan hal ini pada naruto apapun yang terjadi, dan saat dia tiba di desa suna, kelompk konoha sudah pulang ke desa konoha dan akhirnya rubah harus menyusul dan dengan cepat agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan misi nya yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah lama perjalanan, akhirnya team kakashi dan gai kini sudah tiba di dsa konoha sehingga mereka bernafas dengan lega, namun kakashi langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kerumah sakit dan memeriksakan kesehatan naruto dibantu oleh sakura yang juga berlari dengan panic.

"sensei, ada apa dengan naruto, kenapa dia bisa sepanas ini?" tanya sakura

"entahlah aku tidak tahu, namun aku akan melaporkan misi kita di suna dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan membawa tsunade sama kemari" ujar kakashi akhirnya kini berlari menuju kearah kantor hokage

"nona, misi selesai. Dan naruto sekarang dalam keadaan demam tinggi, mohon bantuan anda sekarang juga" ujar kakashi

"dimana sakura, apakah dia tidak merawat kalian?" tanya tsunade

"tidak seperti itu nona, tapi nanti saja aku akan jelaskan, mohon nona memeriksa keadaan naruto sekarang di rumah sakit" ujar kakashi kini akhirnya mengajak tsunade ke rumah sakit.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, akhirnya tsunade keluar dari kamar naruto dan memberikan penyebab dia panas tinggi itu.

"seberapa besar cakra yang dia gunakan dalam menghadapi akatsuki pada saat misi?" tanya tsunade

"aku rasa tidak terlalu besar, kenapa anda menanyakan itu?" tanya kakashi

"dia hampir kehabisan cakra, beruntung dia masih sempat melepaskan cakranya yang ada di tanda ini. Dasar bocah tdak tau diri, bertarung dengan batas cakra yang sepert itu terlalu beresiko" ujar tsunade kini melihat rantai cakra naruto yang ada didadanya.

"apakah itu sama seperti tanda dikening anda sensei?" tanya sakura

"ya, namun ini lebih besar dan kuat, lagi pula ini seperti tambang cakra bagi naruto, dia memiliki 10 lingkaran rantai jika benar menurut jiraya dan sekarang tinggal 8, itu berarti dia menggunakan cakra tambahan sebanyak 2 lingkaran cakra yang berarti lawannya tidak main-main" ujar tsunade kini melihat rantai tato milik naruto kini tinggal delapan lingkaran lagi.

"kakashi kau bertarung bersama denga naruto, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang membuat dia harus menggunakan cara dari rantai ini?" tanya tsunade

"baiklah akan aku ceritakan, namun ini adalah rahasia naruto, sehingga tidak bisa dijelaskan di muka umum, saya akan menyampaikanya secara pribadi pada anda" ujar kakashi

"baiklah aku tunggu kau menjelaskanya nanti" ujar tsunade

"jadi naruto tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sakura

"ya, naruto tidak akan tewas hanya karena masalah seperti ni" ujar tsunade kini meninggalkan ruangan rumah sakit.

#skip#

Tanpa terasa naruto kini tidak sadarkan diri sudah selama 2 hari, sehingga pas hari ketiga naruto sadar dengan langsung terbangun dan melihat sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya kini dikamar serba putih.

'dimana aku,…kenapa semua ruangan putih….bau ini…. Ahk…sial aku masuk rumah sakit lagi'pikir naruto kini melakukan meditasi dan menenangkan dirinya sehingga membuat dirinya kini merasakan dengan jelas cakra yinyang kini membuat tubuhnya kini menjadi segar kembali dan cakra yang disimpan pada tatonya kini mulai muncul lagi dan kembali seperti semula.

"ahk…sial pain itu, dia bisa sekuat itu hanya dengan sebuah mata saja. Doujutsu itu bahkan bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati"gumam naruto kini kembali melihat sekeliling dan melihat sebuah apel dan mengambilnya dengan benang cakra ditelunjuknya.

'ahkk….apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapi orang dengan kemampuan yang sangat tidak terkira itu, bahkan dia sangat kuat, dan dua orang yang sudah ditumbang kan bahkan bsa kembali hidup' pikir naruto kini berfikir membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan pain.

"lebih baik aku pulang saja, dan beristirahat terlebih dahulu beberapa hari. Tapi sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadar" ujar naruto kini melihat kalender sehingga membuatnya bingung

"apa/…..sudah 2 hari aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku harus latihan dulu. Ototku akan kaku jika tidak berlatih" ujar naruto kini melepaskan semua peralatan yang ada di tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Naruto kini menuju dimana dia sering berlatih saat kecil dan kini dia ingin memerlajari sebuah teknik yang sudah dia rencanakan dan untuk melakukan itu dia memerlukan sebuah media untuk menjadi bahan target nya.

"yo naruto kau sudah sadar?" tanya shikamaru yang kini berjalan bersama couji

"ya, begitulah. Lagi pula aku ingin kembali berlatih" ujar naruto kini berjalan

Namun pembicaraan mereka terganggu akibat adanya sebuah jutsu yang menyerupai hewan kini menyerang kearah naruto dan teman-temanya, sehingga naruto dalam sekejap langsung menghancurkan hewan itu dengan sebuah Kanata di tanganya.

Sudah dua hari aku dirumah sakit dan tidaak melakukan peregangan otot, jadi sekarang akan aku ladeni kau" ujar naruto kini menujuk kearah seseorang diatas atap dengan kanatanya.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan melukis lagi sehingga lukisannya akhirnya menjadi hidup dan menyerang naruto, namun sebuah jutsu yang lemah seperti itu tidak berpengaruh pada naruto sehingga dalam satu kali ayunan kanatanya naruto dapat memotong jutsu orang itu.

'siapa orang ini, apakah dia yang bernama uzumaki naruto yang dikatakan oleh tuan danzo sebagai target'pikir sosok itu

"hey siapa kau, kenapa kau menyerang ku dengan tanpa aba-aba, jika kau berani jangan disini mari kita tentukan loasinya" ujar naruto kini hanya tersenyum menantang

"heh….seorang genin yang sepertmu tau apa" ujar orang itu

"kau tau, gelar bukanlah tujuan utama bagiku, namun kekuatanlah yang aku cari" ujar naruto yang kini berada dibelakang orang itu dan menebaskan kanatanya, namun sosok itu kini berubah menjadi tinta sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum dan menatap dimana orang itu akan muncul.

"aku sai, dan aku akan menjadi kelompok kakashi tidak lama lagi, salam kenal" ujar sai dengan senyum dibibirnya

"heh….jadi kau akan menggantikan sasuke, kau bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti sasuke" ujar naruto

Mendengar perkataan sinis dari naruto, sai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sehingga naruto yang melihat itu kini berfikir keras dari mana tsunade mendapatkan orang seperti ini.

"ada apa naruto?" tanya shikamaru

"dia adalah anbu nee yang ada dibawah pimpinan danzo" ujar naruto berbisik pada shikamaru

"darimana kau tahu" tanya shikamaru

"orang seperti ini hanya mengetahu misi dan misi, jadi jangan menganggap apa yang dia katakan serius. Ingat jangan sampai masuk kedalam perkataan yang memancing emosi" ujar naruto

"sepertinya kau sangat menarik,sebuah keahlian membuat lukisan menjadi hidup itu adalah sesuatu yang hebat, dan aku tertarik untuk mempelajarinya, namun karena aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam melukis, aku jadi mengurungkan niat ku untuk mempelajari jutsu itu" ujar naruto

Tanpa membalas sai kini menghilang dalam pusaran tinta dan tidak meninggalkan jejak lagi. Melihat hal itu naruto kini hendak pergi dengan cara yang sama dengan elemen air miliknya, namun dihentikan oleh shikamaru yang menegurnya/

"kau mau kemana?" tanya shikamaru

"aku akan latihan, dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu sekarang" ujar naruto kini menghilang dengan pusaran air dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"dia itu sungguh suka meniru ya, bahkan teknik seperti itu saja ditirunya" ujar couji

"kau ini, kakashi sensei itu adalah seorang shinobi peniru, dan tidak heran jika naruto bisa melakukan hal itu juga, bahkan sasuke dapat meniru gerakan lee saat bertarung melawan gaara dulu saat ujian chunin, naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama saat melawan neji, jadi aku rasa dia akan mudah meniru kemampuan seseorang, kecuali kemampuan khusus seseorang" ujar shikamru

Sementara naruto kini udah sampai diatas kolam air dimana dia dulu melatih control cakra miliknya dan sekarang dia inginmengulangi pelajaran yang telah lama ia kuasai, namun dia ingin melakukan control lebih baik lagi, karena hal itulah dia datang kemari dan membuat sebuah seal fuin gravity pada tubuhnya kini ditambah lebih banyak dan berat agar control cakra yang dia lakukan semakin kuat.

"kini sudah 250 kg, mari kita lihat sebarapa cepat aku bisa berjalan diatas air"ujar naruto menantang dirinya sendiri dan berlari diatas danau itu,

Tidak hanya control cakra yang dia latih, semua jenis cakra dasar miliknya juga dia coba dan latih agar bisa digunakan lebih baik dan baik lagi.

Dengan control cakra yang baik, naruto bisa mengendalikan air dengan sangat baik, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya senang karena air tidak bisa berubah menjadi padat dan tajam, bahkan air tidak bisa melindungi dari serangan petir, sehingga naruto memiliki sebuah konsep jutsu yang dapat diubah dengan sesuka hati.

"elemen air bersipat mudah dibentuk, tanah bisa untuk bertahan yang sangat kuat, angin dan petir sangat tajam, dan api juga sangat bagus untuk pelengkap dari angin. Jadi aku harus menggabungkan ke 5 jenis cakra ku ini agar aku bisa membuat sebuah nijutsu yang tidak bisa terkalahkan" ujar naruto kini mulai memikirkan cara menggabungkan ke 5 cakra miliknya.

"naruto…naruto…..dimana kau" teriak sakura kini mencari naruto sehingga membuat naruto kini melihat kearah sakura datang.

"ada apa sakura apakah ada yang gawat?" tanya naruto

"tidak hanya saja kakashi sensei menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di tempat kita latihan" ujar sakura kini menarik nafas terlebih dahulu.

"oh…aku kira ada apa, ya nanti aku akan kesana. Kau tahu kan kakashi sensei sering telat, jadi jangan terlalu awal datangnya" ujar naruto akhirnya kembali melanjutkan latihanya sehingga membuat sakura berfikir dan menganggukan kepala nya untuk mengiyakan perkatan naruto.

Sementara itu, di tempat latihan team 7 kini sudah ada sai yang duduk sendirian karena hari ini dia akan resmi menjadi bagian dari team 7 atau team kakashi sehingga dia datang lebih awal, namun tidak ada orang disana karena hanya dia seorang disana. Sementara itu, kini naruto dan sakura bahkan belum siap-siap untuk melakukan pertemuan team 7. Dan sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara kakashi yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul pun hanya sedang membaca buku dengan santai diapartemannya yang sederhana.

Setelah lama kini mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju ketempat latihan team 7, dan satu demi satu dari mereka kini tiba di tempat tujuan mereka yakni teampat latihan team 7, dan disana sai kini sudah lama menunggu dan hanya tersenyum ketika dia melihat naruto dan sakura kini tiba.

"ahk….ternyata hanya untuk ini kakashi sensai menyuruh kita berkumpul" ujar naruto

"apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya sakura

"ya, dia akan menggantikan sasuke sekarang" ujar naruto

"tapi bukankah kau akan selalu menjaga posisi sasuke-kun di sini" ujar sakura

"ya, dan aku tidak setuju dengan ini, namun karena kita kekurangan anggota dan kalah dalam argument dan juga peraturan akhirnya danzo memasukkan dia dalam team kita" ujar naruto

"tapi bukankah itu harus memiliki persetujuan dari hokage sama?" tanya sakura

"nenek tsunade tidak bisa menolak, karena memang itu peraturannya" ujar naruto kini hanya duduk diam dan memejamkan mata menunggu kakashi

"naruto, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak suka dengan aura dekat orang itu" ujar sakura berbisik

"tenang saja, nenek tsunade bukanlah orang bodoh, jadi akan aku pastikan nenek akan melakukan sebuah rencana yang hebat untuk menghentikan gerakan yang mencurigakan yang dia lakukan" ujar naruto

'kakashi sensei datang, tapi dia tidak sendiri, cakra ini seperti milik hokage pertama. Elemen kayu' pikir naruto kini membuka matanya dengan terkejut karena datanglah dua orang dan salah seorang diantaranya tidak kenali oleh naruto.

"jadi ini adalah pendamping kami selama kakashi sensei menjalankan misi khusus" ujar naruto kini duduk dengan tatapan sangat tajam kearah sosok orang itu.

"ya, dia adalah adik ku, dan namanya adalah yamato" ujar kakashi

"dan itu adalah teman baru kalian yang akan menggantikan posisi sasuke sementara" ujar kakashi sehingga membuat sai tersenyum dengan ceria

"salam kenal, aku adalah sakura haruno dan ini adalah naruto uzumaki" ujar sakura kini melihat kearah yamato

"ya salam kenal, aku yamato kalian bisa memanggilku kapten yamato" ujar yamato kini melihat kearah naruto yang kini hanya melihat dirinya dengan tajam

"apakah anda memiliki jenis sub elemen kayu?" tanya naruto kini melihat yamato dengan tajam

"ya, itu karena aku memiliki elemen dasar air dan tanah" ujar yamato

"benarkah, aku sedikit ragu dengan jawaban mu, jadi bagaimana kami akan bekerja sama dengan baik" ujar naruto kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ya, sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia pribadi saya" ujar yamato

"ohh….jadi begitu, baiklah aku akan membuat rahasia juga kalau begitu, lagi pula di team ini nanti akan banyak rahasia. Benarkan sakura" ujar naruto kini memberikan hormat

"baiklah, besok kita akan melakukan misi untuk menemui seorang mata-mata sasori yang berada di anggota orochimaru, sehingga aku akan menyamar menjadi dirinya dan menggantikan kakashi senpai menjadi ketua kelompok kakashi.

"jadi sasori memberitahuakan nama orang itu pada kalian, kenapa aku tidak diberitahu" ujar naruto

"hahhaha…tidak semua hal yang seperti itu akan diberitahukan pada mu naruto" ujar sakura tertawa

"kau mengejek ku sakura, awas saja kau aku tidak mau mencari sasuke lagi" ujar naruto

"kau terlihat lucu jika kau marah seperti itu, dobe" ujar sakura menirukan perkataan sasuke

"eh…..kau bahkan mengejekku seperti itu. kakashi sensei tolong aku, sakura sudah jahat pada ku" ujar naruto sehingga sai dan yamato yang baru mengenal dua orang ini kini hanya cengo dan diam melihat tingkah laku dua orang yang ada didepan nya ini.

"ya,….sakura jangan seperti itu, kasihan naruto" ujar kakashi tersenyum melalui matanya yang sedkit terpejam.

"hahaha..maaf…maaf…." ujar sakura

"baiklah kali ini aku maafkan, tapi sekrang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya naruto

"tidak ada, hari ini aku hanya akan mengenalkan yamato dan sai pada kalian berdua" ujar kakashi

"apa?/ hanya untuk ini kakashi sensei membuat ku menghentikan latihan dan semua rencana ku hari ini?" tanya naruto

Mendengar perkataan dari naruto sai dan yamto kini melihat naruto dengan tajam namun naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming, malah dia kini ingin pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

"apakah kau sudah sekuat itu sehingga mengatakan pertemuan ini tidak penting" ujar sai kini hanya tersenyum

"ehmmm,…..ya" ujar naruto menirukan sai yang tersenyum palsu

"mau kemana kau" ujar yamato kini membuat seal di tangannya yang sudah siap menyerang naruto

"wah…..aku tidak menyangka akan ada pertarungan disini, baiklah aku akan menonton dulu" ujar naruto kini duduk dan membuat yamato geram.

Elemen kayu : teknik mengikat

Naruto yang melihat serangan itu menuju kearah nya kini melihat dengan sedikit cuek dan hanya memandang dengan tanpa bergeming.

Elemen angin : luka angin pencabik

Ujar naruto membuat sebuah jutsu dengan hanya sebelah tangan dan menghancurkan semua sulur kayu yang kini hendak menyerang nya sehingga yamato menghindar dan membuat serangan naruto kini mengarah kearah sai sehingga sai yang tidak ikut menyerang akhirnya ikut menghindar.

'anak ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan, informasi yang kakashi senpai katakana benar adanya. Dia adalah seorang jenius dalam bertarung, namun strategi dia masih lemah dan itu adalah menurut kakashi senpai. Jadi ini benar adanya.' Pikir yamato

"seornag anbu dengan kemampuan elemen kayu hanya satu orang, dan orang itu adalah kelompok kakashi sensei, sehingga kau memanggil dia senpai, selain itu juga kalian berdua adalah senior untuk itachi, jadi aku ingin tanya, apa ada yang kalian ketahui tentang itachi?" tanya naruto kini membuat yamato terkejut karena naruto mengetahui predikatnya di desa konoha.

"tidak banyak, hanya saja sharingan miliknya lebih kuat dari pada sharingan milikku" ujar kakashi

"hanya itu?" tanya naruto lagi

"dia adalah seoranganbu termuda sepanjang sejarah, dan dia adalah seorang ahli genjutsu dan dengan shraingan dimatanya dia sangat licin dan sangat mahir menggunakan sharingannya sehingga sulit mengatasi dirinya jika satu lawan satu." Ujar kakashi

"oh….jika memang begitu, jadi dia adalah orang yang bijaksana. Dan dia melakukan pebantaian dengan klan nya sendiri. Ini harusnya sedikit mencurigakan" gumam naruto

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya yamato

"tidak ada apa-apa,hanya memikirkan sedikit masalah teme" ujar naruto kini berjalan meninggalkan mereka ber 4 disana sedangkan dirinya kini berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada malam tragedy itu

Setelah naruto tidak terlihat lagi, yamato kini melihat dengan tidak yakin bisa menjadi pemimpin daam team senpai nya itu.

"kakashi senpai, apakah aku tidak cocok menjadi pemimpin dalam team kakashi?" tanya yamato

"hahaha…..jangan begitu, naruto adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan dia juga sedikit sensitive dengan sebuah kecurigaan, apalagi jika menyangut tentang rahasia, karena dalam team ini mungkin tidak ada yang memiliki rahasia sehingga bisa melakukan kerja sama team yang baik. Dan team penyerang adalah naruto bersama sasuke di team ini, dan sakura sebagai pelindung klain pada waktu itu, namun sekarang mereka harus berkerja berdua, dan sakura kini juga bisa menjadi penyerang yang efektif, namun selama naruto masih bisa bertarung, sakura dan kekuatan sakura tidak terlalu diperlukan namun sakura adalah kehidupan bagi team ini, karena sakura akan menjadi pusat dari semua pergerakan dari naruto dan sasuke kelak. Karena itu, hokage ke 3 mengatakan, persaingan dan semangat akan membuat mereka tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang kuat, dengan diliputi sikap yang tidak pantang menyerah, denga tekat api yang sudah berkobar, jangankan untuk melukainya, meyentuhnya saja kau tidak akan sanggup untuk menahannya" ujar kakashi kini melihat kearah jalan dimana naruto pergi

"lalu bagaimana cara kami agar bisa diterima oleh orang yang sudah sekuat itu?" tanya yamto

"itu sungguh mudah, aku dan naruto adalah anggota team kakashi. Dan yang utama dalam team ini adalah kerjasama antar anggota team, dan jika salahsatu melakukan kesalahan, maka yang lainya akan mendapatkan masalah" ujar sakura

"kerjasama team?" tanya sai

"ya,…naruto berbisik padaku bahwa kalian berdua adalah anbu, dan naruto belum bisa menerima kalian karena kebanyakan anbu akan lebih mementingkan misi daripada seorang teman, oleh karena itu dia bersikap bahwa kalian belumlah layak menjadi team kakashi. Dan aku juga berpendapat begitu, jika ingin menjadi team kakashi sepenuhnya pahami apa arti rekan bagi kalian" ujar sakura kini menyusul naruto dan pergi menuju kearah desa yang ramai.

"kau lihat, inilah team yang aku dambakan dari dulu tenzo. Mereka bahkan tidak akan mengantikan posisi teman mereka dalam hal apapun, bahkan naruto saja sangat keras untuk mengejar sasuke. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua harus bisa membuat mereka yakin bahwa kalian akan lebih memilih rekan dari pada sebuah perintah atau misi. Karena itulah yang aku ajar kan pada mereka" ujar kakashi kini memegang mata kirinya yang tertutup ikat kepalanya.

"aku akan belajar jika begitu, nanti aku akan keperpustakaan dan mencari buku tentang seorang teman" ujar sai

"tidak, seorang teman tidak didapatkan dari membaca buku, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menganggap dia ada dan dia tidak sendirian" ujar kakashi kini membuat dua orang yang sebenarnya adalah anbu itu berfikir.

Setelah itu, yamato kembali menghadap tsunade dan melaporkan kejadian hari ini dimana dia mencoba naruto dalam hal bertarung walau hanya berlangsung singkat, namun naruto begitu tertutup dengan dirinya.

"jadi baik sakura dan naruto belum bisa menerima dirimu dan sai?"tanya tsunade

"tidak, hanya saja menurut mereka team kakashi adalah team dengan kerjasama yang terkuat, dan sebagai seorang kapten aku harus memahami apa itu rekan, dan kami dari anbu sangat jarang yang namanya memiliki rekan yang saling melindungi, karena itulah, sakura dan naruto meminta agar kami harus memilih rekan dari pada keberhasilan suatu misi" ujar yamato

"ya, kau adalah seorang anbu elit konoha, kenapa kamu tidak bisa membuat naruto berubah fikiran?" tanya tsunade

"menurutku hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat merubah kepuutusannya, dan salah satunya mungkin kakashi senpai" ujar yamato

"kau belum mencobanya, kenapa sudah bilang begitu?" tanya tsunade

"dari kesimpulan nilai keseluruhan dirinya dalam sekali pertemuan, naruto sangat pervek, bahkan dia tidak memiliki celah dalam posisinya saat dia duduk melawan ku" ujar yamato

"duduk….apakah dia hanya duduk saja saat melawan mu?" tanya shizune

"ya, aku membuat sedikit tes dengan sekali serangan pada naruto, namun dengan cara yang menakjubkan dia bisa menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk membuat sebuah ninjutsu, dan itu adalah jenis elemen angin yang sangat jarang di desa kita ini. Selain itu, control cakra yang sangat bagus juga aku rasakan dari jutsu yang dia keluarkan padahal jika difikir-fikir, jika cakra miliknya saja sudah sangat besar ditambah cakra dari kyubi seberapa besar cakra itu dan dia bisa mengendalikan nya dengan sangat sempurana" ujar yamato

"ya, aku tahu itu, namun ada sebuah kelemahan yang besar dari naruto" ujar tsunade

"apa itu?" tanya yamto

"dia itu terlalu sering bersikap konyol dan kekanak-kanakkan sehingga membuat beberapa orang sangat membencinya, dan danzo adalah salah satunya" ujar tsunade sehinga membuat yamato kini terkejut.

To be continue


	15. Chapter 15

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 15

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"ya, aku tahu itu, namun ada sebuah kelemahan yang besar dari naruto" ujar tsunade

"apa itu?" tanya yamto

"dia itu terlalu sering bersikap konyol dan kekanak-kanakkan sehingga membuat beberapa orang sangat membencinya, dan danzo adalah salah satunya" ujar tsunade sehinga membuat yamato kini terkejut.

"jadi begitu alasan kenapa naruto tidak menyukai sai" ujar yamato

"tidak hanya itu, dulu naruto juga sangat dibenci didesa ini karena kyubi didalam tubuhnya. Namun entah apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan sehingga kini dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian itu. selain itu juga, nama sasuke masuk dalam daftar tidak boleh diganggu kedudukanya dan posisinya dalam desa ini. Itu semua dia yang menyatakan pada saat kami rapat pada hari dimana sasuke menghilang. Bahkan kami semua tidak bisa berbicara karena perkataannya yang mengandung sebuah hasrat membunuh jika perkataan nya tidak dipenuhi. Namun diluar itu naruto hanyalah seorang warga biasa sehingga dia mungkin juga memiliki sebuah tempat untuk berpegang dan berlindung sehingga dia berani berbicara dan membuat semua tetua diam. Dan semua itu hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang diajarkan kakashi, sehingga aku dan para tetua tidak bisa berbicara lagi untuk membantahnya" ujar tsunade

"seorang shinobi yang meninggalkan perintah adalah sampah, namun seorang shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah" ujar yamato menyebutkan kalimat yang ia ketahui dari senpainya itu.

"ya,…itu adalah semangat apinya, dan dari dulu bagi mereka yang memiliki semangat api seperti dirinya maka tidak ada seorang pun di desa konoha ini yang akan mampu menyentuhnya" ujar tsunade

"aku mengerti, jadi sekarang aku harus masuk kedalam semangat api yang sama dengan nya. Sehingga misi kali ini bisa sukses" ujar yamato

"ya…itu adalah tugas mu, dan tugas mu yang lain sudah aku jelaskan waktu itu. danzo memasukkan seorang nee kedalam shinobi aktif, aku mencurigai ada hubungan yang tidak terlihat antara danzo dan orochimaru" ujar tsunade

"baiklah aku mengerti sekarang, aku akan pergi" ujar yamato kini menghilang

"seperti yang aku duga, mereka berdua tidak akan mudah menerima orang lain masuk kedalam kelompok kakashi, terutama 2 orang itu semuanya dari anbu, ya walaupun naruto tahu bahwa yamato itu adalah adik dari kakashi dalam anbu, namun tetap saja dia tidak langsung menyambutnya dengan baik. Dasar bocah itu, siapa lagi yang dapat mengendalikanya selain jiraya dan kakashi. Sial bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk pada jiraya dan kakashi aku tidak tau siapa lagi yang bisa mengendalikan naruto" ujar tsunade

"iya, itu harus kita pikirkan dari sekarang" ujar shizune

#skip#

Keesokan harinya, kini team kakashi dengan anggota sai, sakura, naruto dengan kapten yamato kini sudah siap dengan perjalanan mereka menemui mata-mata sasori di kelompok orochimaru, sehingga naruto kini sangat bersemangat dalam menjalankan misi ini, karena orochimaru berhubungan langsung dengan sasuke, maka dia bisa saja mencari informasi dari orang ini tentang sasuke dan orochimaru.

"mari kita berangkat" ujar yamato kini berjalan lebih dulu

Sai dan sakura kini berjalan setelah yamato, namun naruto kini sedang berdiri diam lalu melihat kesekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya seseorang tiba disana dengan nafas yang terburu-buru.

"kau akan melakukan misi kemana?" tanya hinata yang merupakan sosok yang ditunggu naruto

"menemui mata-mata sasori, walau ini hanya tipuan musuh saja, namun aku akan menemuinya dan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya" ujar naruto

"tapi kenapa bukan kakashi sensei yang memimpin?" tanya hinata

"entahlah, mereka mengatakan bahwa kakashi sensei sedang ada misi khusus, jadi orang itu yang menjadi pemimpin. Dan orang yang satunya itu adalah anggota tambahan pengganti sasuke" ujar naruto

"ehm…naruto-kun aku beberapa hari tidak akan mengambil misi, jadi jika masih sempat kita makan malam di rumah ku ya, lagi pula ayah sedang pergi dengan para pengawalnya" ujar hinata berbisik

"aku tidak bisa janji, jadi mari kita lihat keadaan dulu" ujar naruto kini hendak berjalan

'moo..naruto-kun kenapa tidak memberikan ku sebuah ciuman' pikir hinata kini hanya cemberut

"oh ya aku lupa" ujar naruto kini berbaik dan menghampiri hinata sehingga membuat senyum hinata merekah, namun bukan sebuah ciuman yang dia dapat melainkan sebuah belayan dipipi yang dia dapatkan.

"aku tidak bisa melakukanya di sini, aku takut kehormatan hyuga tercemar" bisik naruto di telinga hinata

"maafkan aku" ujar hinata

"hm…aku berangkat dulu ya" ujar naruto kini berlari mengejar ketertingalan nya dari team kakashi

Sementara itu kini team kakashi mulai berlari dengan kecepatan shinobi biasa, sehingga naruto harus mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan sedikit ekstra agar bisa mengejar ketertinggalan. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka bisa dikejar oleh naruto dan akhirnya berlari disamping sakura.

"hey naruto, siapa yang mengantar mu. Kenapa kau begitu lama?" tanya sakura

"hehehe…hanya teman" ujar naruto

"apakah hinata?" tanya sakura

"dari mana kau tahu, jangan-jangan kau meninggalkan bunshin ya disana, atau kau memasang mikropon di pakaian ku" ujar naruto menepuk semua pakaiannya jikalau ada mikropon disana.

"aku hanya menebak saja, tapi enak ya jika ada yang mengantar" ujar sakura

"kau mulai lagi sakura, sekarang kita akan mencari tahu tentang sasuke pada orang yang tepat, jadi sebaiknya kau harus kuat sekarang" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan kunai dan memutarnya smbil berlari.

"naruto, bagaimana menurtmu kemampuan kakashi senpai?" tanya yamato

"kakashi sensei ya, dia itu memiliki kecerdasan seorang klan nara, kemampuan sharingan seperti seorang uchiha, elegan yang dia tunjukan tidak kalah dengan klan hyuga. Dia adalah seorang shinobi dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata yang sangat langka, bahkan kakashi sensei bisa membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan walau tidak memiliki darah seorang uchiha" ujar naruto

" kau sudah tahu hal itu, apakah kakashi senpai pernah menceritakan tentang semua keluarganya" ujar yamato

"tidak, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan gading putih, selain itu aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan urusan orang lain, jadi aku rasa aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada anda ataupun siapa saja" ujar naruto kini tersenyum

"kalau kau sakura, bagaimana menurutmu kemampuan kakashi senpai?" tanya yamato

"sebagai seorang murid seperti ku, aku tidak bisa menilai guruku dengan jelek. Karena itu menurutku kakashi sensei itu orang yang baik, dan sangat keren. Bahkan mungkin jika kakashi sensei mau dia bisa saja merebut kurenai sensei dari tangan asuma sensei dalam sekali kedipan menurutku kakashi sensei itu orangnya sangat cool" ujar sakura

"hahaha…ternyata wanita menilai pria sama saja, melihat penampilanya" ujar sai kini berkomentar

"apa kau bilang" ujar sakura hedak memukul sai namun ditahan naruto dan akhirnya sakura diam melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"aku sebenarnya memiliki pertanyaan khusus pada kapten yamato, hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat" ujar naruto

"tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja karena mungkin itu akan mengacaukan konsentrasi mu saat menjalankan misi nanti" ujar yamato

"tidak, hanya saja akan ku tunggu setelah kita pulang dari misi" ujar naruto kini berlari mendahului semua orang dan berhenti pada sebuah cabang pohon.

"baiklah malam ini kita akan berkemah disini, dan besok pagi kita akan melaksanakan tes agar kita bisa mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin" ujar yamato kini membuat seal dan membangun sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari elemen kayu miliknya.

"sebuah jutsu yang bisa digunakan dalam banyak hal. Berapa banyak cakra yang kau butuhkan dalam membuat bangunan yang seperti ini?" tanya naruto

"tidak banyak, hanya sedikit" ujar yamato membalas pertanyaan naruto

"mari kita masuk" ujar sakura kini memimpin team kakashi untuk masuk kedalam bangunan itu

Semua orang kini masuk kedalam bangunan itu dengan santai, namun naruto kini masih terdiam ditempatnya semula dan kini dia melihat kesegala arah dan saat dia sudah memastikan semuanya aman barulah dia masuk kedalam bangunan yang diciptakan oleh yamato

Naruto yang baru masuk kini memilih sebuah pojokan dan duduk disana dengan penerangan sebuah lilin, dan kini hanya melihat semua team nya kini sedang berbincang-bincang.

"aku akan tidur duluan, aku lelah" ujar naruto kini tidur dengan duduk dan memejamkan matanya

Melihat naruto yang tidak bersemangat membuat sakura heran karena pasalnya naruto tidak seperti biasanya. Karena kalau naruto yang biasanya dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dirinya tidak bosan, namun sekarang dia lebih memilih tidur ketimbang berbicara dan menghilangkan kebosanan.

'ada apa dengan naruto, tidak biasanya dia tidak bersemangat seperti itu' pikir sakura

"tidurlah sakura, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan diriku seperti itu, aku hanya seikit tegang karena banyak hal yang aneh disekitar sini" ujar naruto kini membuat sakura melihat kearah nya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya sakura

"kemarilah aku akan membisikan sesuatu pada mu" ujar naruto kini melambai kearah sakura menyuruhnya untuk mendekat

Setelah mendengar perkataan naruto sakura langsung mendekat dan mengarahkan telinganya kearah bibir naruto dan naruto langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada sakura sehingga membuat sakura kini terkejut, namun sakura hanya menampakkan itu pada ekspresinya saja sehingga membuat dua orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa disana kini bingung dan penasaran.

"ingat, jangan lupa" ujar naruto

"ya….aku akan mengingat semuanya" ujar sakura

'apa yang sebenarnya di bisikan naruto pada sakura, kenapa team ini sepertinya tidak pernah mau menerima anggota baru, bahkan aku yang merupakan kapten dari team ini sekarang saja tidak mereka anggap sebagai anggota mereka. apakah ini yang dinamakan kerjasama team' pikir yamato

"kapten yamato tidak perlu khawatir, ini adalah masalah kami berdua. Bukan masalah misi ini, jadi tidak perlu cemas" ujar naruto

"ya,…ini adalah masalah aku, naruto dan sasuke-kun, bukan masalah misi kali ini. Aku bisa jamin itu" ujar sakura

"ya"…'mereka bahkan tau kalau aku dan sai merasa curiga pada mereka, naruto bahkan lebih peka terhadap sebuah perasaan' pikir yamato

Setelah itu naruto kini duduk dan memejamkan matanya sehingga kini dia tertidur, walau tidak sepenuhnya tidur, namun naruto kini hanya mengistirahatkan cakra dan matanya sedangkan sensor yang memang khusus dimilikinya tidak bisa di nonaktifkan, karena sensor niat jahat itu sangat tajam dan tidak bisa di nonaktifkan. Melihat naruto yang tertidur, sakura langsung mengikuti naruto dengan tidur beberapa meter dari naruto, tidak seperti naruto, sakura sama sekali tidak tidur sepenuhnya dia kini sudah memegang senjatanya, bahkan jika ada musuh mendadak sia sudah siap menyerang dengan kekuatan fullnya. Begitupun dengan said an yamato yang dari tadi hanya memejamkan mata tanpa melepas tingkat kewaspadaan nya.

Trek…..sebuah langkah kini meninbulkan bunyi dan membuat sai dan yamato kini membuka matanya.

"mau kemana kau naruto?" tanya yamato

"hanya mengeluarkan bawaan, panggilan alam" ujar naruto

"jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin ada suara lagi karena sekarang waktunya tidur" ujar yamato

"ya, kau cerewet sekali" ujar naruto kini berjalan menuju keluar bangunan dan menuju ke tepi danau.

Naruto berdiri disana seperti sedang menunggu seseorang yang hendak menemunya dan akhinya munculah seseorang dengan shunshin angin miliknya.

"ada apa kau mencari ku, bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan ku beberapa hari yang pekan yang lalu?" tanya naruto

"aku ingin memberikan ini, ini dari sasuke. Menurutnya kau perlu mempelajarinya karena ini adalah jutsu yang sedang diteliti oleh orochimaru" ujar rubah

"apa ini, apakah ini jutsu terlarang?" tanya naruto

"ya,..ini adalah edotensei, sebuah jutsu yang membangkitkan orang yang sudah tewas dengan hanya beberapa DNA nya dan seorang korban" ujar rubah

"baiklah, sekarang kau akan kemana?" tanya naruto

"melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju kearah amegakure" ujar rubah

"tidak perlu, aku sekarang memiliki tugas untuk mu, jika memungkinkan ambil beberapa cakra dari semua biju di semua desa," ujar naruto

"untuk apa, apakah kita juga akan mengumpulkan para biju?" tanya rubah

"tidak, hanya saja ada kemungkinan yang belum bisa aku ceritakan pada mu. Jadi kau jika bisa kumpulkan semua cakra itu dan bawa pada ku, tidak perlu besar, cukup cakra satu ekor saja" ujar naruto

"akan aku usahakan, dan bos ada lagi. Menurut kabar yang aku dengar, akatsuki sekarang sudah ada di desa kumo dan mereka akan menangkap ekor 2, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi" ujar rubah menghilang

'edotensei, membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati, ini akan sangat hebat. Teme kau sungguh hebat, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mempelajarinya' pikir naruto

Setelah itu naruto kini kembali ke ruangan dimana dia tertidur barusan, dan kini dia tidak bisa tidur kembali dan akhirnya waktu dia habiskan untuk bermeditasi dan melatih control cakra miliknya.

#skip#

Pagi datang tepat saat mereka semua kini membuka matanya, naruto yang sudah terjaga dari beberapa jam yang lalu kini mulai melakukan pemanasan untuk melakukan uji coba, begitupun yang lainya kini sudah melakukan pemanasan.

"mari kita melakukan simulasi" ujar yamato kini memimpin pergerakan

Simulasi untuk melakukan kontak dengan mata mata yang dikatakan sasori kini mereka lakukan agar tidka terjadi kesalahan jika mereka melaksanakan misi. Dan dalam simulasi yang mereka lakukan banyak kejadian dimana antara naruto dan sai yang tidak bisa bekerja sama sehingga membuat beberap pormasi kacau, namun hal itu tidak bisa dihindari pasalnya ini adalah misi pertama mereka, dan naruto sama sekali tidak menerima sai dengan baik, karena sai adalah seorang anbu dari nee.

#skip#

Akhirnya pertemuan antara mata mata sasori dengan yamto yang menyamar sebagai sasori kini terjadi. Jembatan yang menjadi tempat perjanjian mereka kini sangat hening ketika mereka berdua bertemu, sedangkan team konoha sedang bersiaga di belakang dan bersembunyi, sehingga membuat naruto melihat dengan tidak sabar. Dan alangkah terkejutnya sakura dan naruto ketika melihat sang mata mata adalah kabuto yang dulu adalah shinobi konoha.

'kabuto, apakah dia adalah mata mata untuk akatsuki" pikir naruto

"tuan sasori lama tidak bertemu, jadi apa yang ingin anda sampaikan. Karena aku sekarang sedang diawasi oleh orochimaru, jadi bissakah kita cepat" ujar kabuto

"baiklah,…." Ujar yamato sebagai sasori

Pembicaraan singkat terjadi disana, dan ketika pembicaraan selesai, yamto berniat menyerang kabuto akan tetapi sebuah kunai menghalangi srangan yamato sehingga membuat kabuto selamat.

"beruntung tuan sasori dapat melindungiku" ujar kabuto kini mendekat kearah sasori

'huh…karena keberuntungan penyamaranku masih bisa selamat' pikir yamato

"ternyata benar dugaan ku saat ini, kau adalah penghianat itu kabuto" ujar orochimaru kini muncul

"heh…orochimaru" ujar kabuto kini menyiapkan pisau cakra di tanganya dan menyerang, namun bukan orochimaru yang dia serang melainkan sasori yang dia serang sehingga yamato kini menghindar dan pergi dari sana. Melihat pemimpin mereka sudah ketahuan team kakashi keluar dan menyerang orochimaru.

"oh…..apakah ini adalah wujud asli dari sasori tuan orochimaru?" tanya kabuto

"bukan, dia adalah asset yang berjangka panjang milikku, dia adalah satu-satu nya yang selamat dalam percobaan itu. dan dia memiliki seal hashirama senju" ujar orochimaru

"oh…jika memang begitu, aku yakin sasori sudah tewas ditangan kalian" ujar kabuto kini melihat kemunculan naruto, sakura dan sai

"wah..wah…wah….ternyata dunia ini memang kecil ya, tidak ku sangka kau akan menjadi mata-mata sasori itu, walaupun sepertinya orochimaru sudah berhasil melepaskan seal itu dari tubuhmu" ujar naruto

"uzumaki naruto,…tidak heran kalau kau ada disini, aku ingin tahu apakah kau sehebat sasuke ku" ujar orochimaru

"hahahaha…..kau seperti bisa mengalahkan sasuke saja. Ingat jika seekor ular memelihara seekor anak burung elang, maka suatu saat kau akan menjadi mangsa dari burung yang kau rawat itu" ujar naruto

"hahaha….kau tidak mengerti, tanda kutukan adalah sebuah tanda dimana mereka yang memiliki tanda itu tidak akan mampu mengalahkan ku" ujar orochimaru

"baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa tangkas kau" ujar naruto kini menyerang kearah orochimaru dengan kecepatan yang biasa sehingga orochimaru kini bisa menghindar dan membalas serangan dari naruto dengan sebuah tendangan keatas, namun naruto yang melihat pergerakan itu langsung menunduk dan melakukan sebuah pukulan akan tetapi kembali meleset karena orochimaru kini sudah melompat jauh ke belakang.

"kau cukup ahli dan lihai dalam hal bertarung, padahal umurmu masih 16 tahun, tidak ku sangka kau bisa pada tahap sekuat ini" ujar orochimaru

"terima kasih" ujar naruto ada dibelakang orochimaru melakukan sebuah tendangan kearah wajah nya, namun orochimaru berhasil menahan dan melemparkan naruto jauh kearah pepohonan. Namun dengan cepat naruto muncul dan kembali menyerang orochimaru sehingga orochimaru kini berhasil terkena pukulan yang kuat oleh naruto sehingga membuat tempat dia jatuh kini menjadi kawah yang cukup terlihat.

"baiklah kau kuat, mari kita lebih serius" ujar orochimaru kini berlari menyerang naruto namun naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan cakra yang besar kini menyongsong orochimaru dengan cepat sehingga mengakibatkan jembatan yang ada disana yang sebelum nya ia injak kini retak sehingga membuat orochimaru tanpa bisa menghindar kini terkna sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat sehingga tubuhnya jauh terpental kebelakang hingga membuat dirinya kini mendarat di tengah hutan.

Melihat orochimaru yang masuk kedalam hutan naruto langsung mengejar nya dengan menyiapkan sebuah rasengan di tangannya dan saat sudah dekat dengan orochimaru, naruto dengan cepat membuat ukurannya menjadi 100 x lebih besar sehingga saat jutsu itu mengenai target yakni tubuh orochimaru sebuah ledakan besar terjadi.

Bhoommmm….dari dalam hutan kini sebuah ledakan terlihat dari jembatan sehingga membuat kabuto dan yamto kini terkejut.

Akana tetapi, di dalam hutan setelah ledakan itu selesai kini terlihatlah tubuh orochimaru yang tidak karuan dan hancur, namun tubuhnya kini berganti dan menjadi baru kembali sehingga membuat naruto terkejut melihat hal itu, bahkan tubuhnya yang baru ini tidak memiliki luka sama sekali sehingga membuat naruto sangat terkejut.

"dengar naruto, aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan hal seperti ini" ujar orochimaru kini sudah berdiri dengan sempurna.

'jadi ini adalah kemampuan khusus untuk ular, apakah teme juga bisa melakukan ini' pikir naruto

"apa yang kau pikirkan hah….apakah kau merasa takut menghadapiku?" tanya orochimaru

"jadi kau adalah salah satu sanin itu ya, tidak ku sangka kalian bertiga memang memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, tidak kusangka, kalian memiliki kemampuan yang unik dalam tubuh kalian masing-masing" ujar naruto

"jadi kau bertemu dengan jiraya, orang yang tidak memiliki bakat sepertinya tidak layak menjadi shinobi" ujar orochimaru

Dengar, jangan kira aku akan mengatakan takut pada mu, bahkan mungkin jika jiraya sensei menghadapi mu dnegan serius maka kau akan tewas ditanganya" ujar naruto

"hahahaha…aku adalah ilmuan, jangan kan orang malaikat mautpun bisa aku bodohi" ujar orochimaru kini bersiap menyerang naruto lagi, sedangkan naruto sendiri kini sudah mempersiapkan fuma shuriken di kedua tangan nya dan bersiap memotong-motong orochimaru.

Pertarungan terjadi kembali, dimana naruto kini melancarkan fuma shuriken dan orochimaru mengeluuarkan beberapa ular di lengannya untuk menyernag naruto, namun serangan mereka berdua tidak membuah kan hasil karena kedua nya sangat baik dalam menghindari serangan awan sehingga membuat mereka kini meingkatkan level dari pertarungan mereka.

"hah…hah…hah…..ternyata sannin tidak bisa diremehkan, mereka memang sangat kuat sekali, tapi aku masih memiliki ini, dai rasen shuriken" ujar naruto kini menciptakan dua buah bola hitam dengan cakra jenis angin yang membentuk shuriken di kedua tangannya dan siap menyerang kearah orochimaru.

' dengan dua buah cakra yang seberat itu, ini akan membuat luka parah' pikir orochimaru membuat sbeuah gerakan sehingga

"terima ini, dai rasen shuriken" ujar naruto kini melemparkan jutsunya sedangkan orochimaru kini membuat seal

"3 gerbang neraka" ujar orochimaru menghentakkan tanganya ketanah sehingga membuat tiga lapis tameng itu kini muncul,

Bhommmzzz…..ledakan terjadi ketika kedua jutsu naruto kono berhasil mengenai bagian terluar dari perisai itu sehingga membuat tekanan angin menjadi sangat besar sehingga mata tidak bisa melihat ledakan itu. dan aat ledakan itu mulai mereda, kini terlihatlah bekas ledakan yang sangat dahsyat sehingga membuat 3 pintu neraka yang dipanggil orochimaru kini sudah menghilang.

Orochimaru yang sudah kehilangan tamengnya kini menancapkan kepalanya ditanah, sehingga kini dia terlihat tidak memiliki kepala, namun tanpa diduga ternyata kepala oorchimaru muncul di dekat naruto sehingga membuat naruto langsung mundur, namun sebuah pedang keluar dari mulut orochimaru dan menyerang tepat didada naruto, akan tetapi dengan sangat tepat naruto langsung membuat kekkai di sekelilingnya dengan menggunakan rantai cakra sehingga membuat pedang itu kini tertahan namun tetap mendorong naruto jauh kebelakang sehingga naruto yang tadinya ada di dalam hutan kini sudah ada di dekat jembatan lagi.

'bahkan dengan kusanagi saja perisai dari rantai cakra itu tdak bisa di tembus, ini sungguh cakra yang kuat' pikir orochimaru kini menarik pedangnya kembali masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sementara naruto sendiri hanya merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, walau tidak secara langsung bersentuhan dengan tanah namun tetap saja tubuhnya merasakan efek dari serangan orochimaru itu.

"naruto….." teriak sakura mendekati naruto yang kini sedang berusaha bangkit.

"sial…ujar naruto hendak bergerak, namun tidak bisa karena kini dia hanya bisa bersandar di bebatuan yang hancur

sementara itu, kini orochimaru menghilang dan hanya meninggalan asap sehingga kabuto juga melakukan hal yang sama yakni menghilang, sedangkan sai yang misi utamanya berbicara dengan orochimaru tidak bisa, karena dia selalu diawasi oleh yamato sehingga membuat dia kini gagal dalam misi.

"naruto….apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura kini memapah naruto dan mengajaknya kebawah pohon.

"sial….maaf sakura, aku tidak bisa menghajar orang itu, dia sanggat kuat sekali" ujar naruto

"tidak apa-apa, masih ada lain kali untuk membunuh orang itu" ujar sakura kini mengobati memar yang di derita naruto sehingga membuat yamato yang sebagai ketua sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun dan sakura juga demikian.

"sepertinya kau beruntung tidak tewas oleh pedang itu ya naruto" ujar yamato

"ya…itu sungguh seru" ujar naruto kini berdiri setelah selesaai diobati oleh sakura

'naruto memang pandai, jika dia mau mungkin orochimaru sudah tewas sejak pertama, namun naruto tidak menggunakan kekuatan dari tanda rantai di dadanya sehingga cakra nya hanya seperti itu. dan lagi pula naruto sudah memberitahuku bahwa sasuke akan pulang karena…"

#flashback#

"sakura kemari sebenatar" ujar naruto melambaikan tanganya meminta sakura mendekat

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil pun mendekatkan telinganya kearah naruto.

"teme yang ingin pergi kesana, dan itu bukan karena dia hanya mengincar kekuatan, namun juga dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dia berjanji pada ku akan pulang ke desa 3-4 tahun, jadi aku sarankan kau jangan terlalu gelisah padanya. Karena dia tidak akan mungkin mampu dikendalikan oleh ular tua Bangka itu" bisik naruto sehingga membuat sakura terkejut.

#flashback end#

Setelah itu team kakashi kini pulang ke desa konoha dengan informsai yang tidak bisa di percaya karena mungkin saja kabuto sedang berekting dan membuat berita yang salah. Sehingga misi mereka akhirnya gagal.

#skip#

Pagi hari di desa konoha kini ribut karena ada seorang wanita yang meminta misi dengan seseorang dan harus misi keluar desa.

"nona hokage, aku mohon aku ingin melakukan misi dengan naruto-kun di luar desa hari ini" ujar hinata

"kenapa harus dengan naruto, kenapa tidak dengan orang lain?" tanya tsunade

"tidak bisa, karena dia sudah berjanji dengan ku untuk melakukan misi dengan ku saat dia sudah menyelesaikan misi mengenai mata-mata sasori itu" ujar hinata

"eh….jadi misi apa yang kalian mau?" tanya tsunade

"terserah nona saja" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan misi keluar desa untuk mengantarkan ini pada gaara disuna" ujar tsunade

"siap, aku akan mencari naruto-kun" ujar hinata kini berlari dengan senang mencari naruto dimana dia sering nongkrong.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya hinata menemukan naruto dimana dia sering menyendiri yakni diatas patung hokage ke 4.

"Naruto-kun kita berdua mendapatkan misi dari hokage sama" ujar hinata

"eh…aku kan beberapa hari yang lalu baru selesai melaksanakan misi, kenapa sekarang dapat lagi?" tanya naruto

"aku yang minta, jadi kau harus nurut, kalau tidak aku menangis" ujar hinata mengancam

"ya….kamu duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" ujar naruto akhirnya membuat hinata kini berangkat kekantor hokage lebih dulu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kini berlari menuju kesuna untuk menghantarkan surat yang dikirim oleh tsunade kepada gaara untuk memperkuat persekutuan mereka. sementara tanpa memperdulikan apa yang mereka bawa, hinata terus menerus kini menempel pada naruto sehingga membuat naruto bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan hinata selama perjalanan ini. Sehingga dia berniat bertanya kenapa hinata bersikap seperti tiu terhadap dirinya.

"hinata-chan, ada apa?" tanya naruto kini berlari mendekat kearah hinata

"ehmm…masa naruto-kun lupa, padahal ini adalah janji naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"eh….janji apa? aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya" ujar naruto terkejut mendengar hinata mengatakan sebuah janji yang pernah ia ucapkan

Karena naruto melupakan janji itu hinata langsung berhenti dan membuang muka dari naruto sehingga naruto mau tidak mau juga harus berhenti.

"coba katakan apa yang aku janjikan" ujar naruto kini meminta hinata mengingatkan kembali janjinya

"besok umur mu 17 kan, jadi kau harus melakukan itu padaku mala mini, karena besok kau 17 tahun" ujar hinata

"eh…..jadi itu masalah nya, jadi kau ingin aku melakukan nya di perjalanan misi seperti ini, apakah tidak terlalu berbahaya?" tanya naruto

"ya, pokoknya nanti malam harus, jika tidak naruto-kun akan aku gigit" ujar hinata kini tersenyum

"ya….terserah lah, yang terpenting sudah 17 tahun" ujar naruto tersenyum licik

Perjalanan mereka diselimuti dengan perbincangan yang sedikit tidak penting dan ada beberapa menyangkut masalah pribadi mereka masing-masing, dan ada juga sebuah pembicaraan yang konyol, namun keduanya menikmati pembicaraan itu dengan senyum sehingga tanpa terasa oleh naruto dan hinata kini malam sudah akan tiba, sehingga naruto dan hinata memilih tempat di dekat sungai untuk menjadi tempat mereka beristirahat saat ini.

"elemen kayu : rumah 4 pilar" ujar naruto kini membuat rumah sederhana untuk mereka tinggali.

"naruto-kun aku mau mandi dulu ya, kau tunggu saja disini, nanti aku kembali" ujar hinata

"ya, cepat, karena aku juga ingin mandi" ujar naruto kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding bangunan tersebut.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam akhirnya hinata pulang dengan balutan handuk sehingga membuat naruto kini menelan ludahnya.

"nee, naruto-kun apakah kau sudah mau memakan ku" ujar hinata kini mengelus lehernya

"tidak, fuin kai" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan beberapa bahan memasak dan menyuruh hinata memasak selama dia mandi sehingga hinata bergegas memakai bajunya lagi, namun tanoa disadari naruto hinata tidak memakai pakaian dalam nya lagi, karena dia sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh naruto nanti malam. Sementara narutonya sendiri kini masih mandi dan mencelupkan dirinya kedalam sungai. Melihat ada beberapa ikan di dalam sungai naruto langsung mengambil kunai dan menciptakan sebuah kayu panjang untuk menombak ikan itu untuk mereka jadikan bahan makanan mereka nanti.

Sementara naruto memburu ikan di sungai hinata kini memasak ramen yang dibawa naruto, dan kini aroma dari ramen untuk mereka makan sangat lezat tercium dari luar kediaman sederhana mereka sehingga naruto dengan beberapa ikan kini kembali kerumah setelah berpakaian.

"aku pulang" ujar naruto

"selamat datang naruto-kun, kau ingin mandi dulu, makan dulu atau aku" ujar hinata duduk di depan pintu masuk

"aku sudah mandi hinata, jadi sebaiknya kau siapkan ikan ini untuk makan malam kita, lalu kita tidur" ujar naruto

"eh…..bukannya kita akan melakukan itu mala mini" ujar hinata

"ya nanti jika aku tidak lelah" ujar naruto sehingga membuat hinata terkejut dan dnegan terpaksa hinata melakukan rencana B.

Hinata mengolah beberapa ikan milik naruto kini menjadi shushi sehingga kini terlihat lezat, namun narut tidak sadar, kalau di dalam semua makanan ini sudah tercampur sebuah obat perangsang yang kuat sehingga dapat membuat sang pengguna merasa terbakar jika tidak melakukan sek pada saat itu. dan efeknya akan bekerja setelah 4 jam mengkonsumsi obat tersebut. Karena hinata juga memakan obat itu sehingga membuat hinata nanti juga akan terkena efeknya dan mereka akan melakukan hal itu sepanjang malam ini.

"baiklah, naruto-kun ini aku ambilkan ramen nya" ujar hinata kini memberikan satu porsi ramen pada naruto sehingga membuat naruto senang dan langsung melahapnya dengan cepat dan hinata juga demikian dan membuat mereka makan tanpa berbicara karena perut mereka yang lapar membuat mereka makan dengan cepat.

"aku kenyang, terima kasih makanannya hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"baiklah aku akan tidur dengan naruto-kun mala mini" ujar hinata

"eh…bukankah aku sudah membuat 2 kamar, jadi sebaiknya kita tidur di kamar-masing-masing" ujar naruto

"tidak mau, aku akan tidur dengan naruto-kun saja, ini sebagai ganti karena naruto-ku tidak mau melakukan itu mala mini" ujar hinata kini masuk kekamar naruto sehingga membuat naruto pasrah dan menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh hinata.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya efek obat itu kini mulai terasa, sehingga naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekitar dan menuju ke kamarnya lagi. Namun dia tidak bisa tidur dan malah kini dia eraksi, ditambah hinata yang sejak awal sudah bangun pun sudah lama tidak memakai dalaman sehingga ketika dia tidur dia membuat beberapa pakaiannya terbuka sehingga membuat naruto serba salah.

"hinata….hinata-chan…apakah dia masih tidur ya" ujar naruto kini mulai mendekat kearah hinata dan mulai menyentuhkan jarinya kearah vagina hinata yang tidak tertutup oleh apa-apa.

"ah…ini sudah basah….hinata apakah kau bangun" ujar naruto namu hinata tidak memjawab walau dia sebenarnya sudah bangun

"ah dia masih tidur, jadi jangan bangun ya hinata-chan" ujar naruto kini menjilati vagina hinata dari bawah ranjang mereka sehingga kaki hinata yang menjuntai kini pas mengenai penis naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menjilati dan menghisap vagina hinata dengan kuat sehingga hinata tidak tahan sehingga dia harus menyudahi ektingnya.

"ahkkk…naruto-kun jangan terlalu kuat, nanti akan membekas" ujar hinata kini melihat vaginanya sedang di emut oleh naruto dengan sangat kuat. Sementara kaki nya kini sedang menggoda penis naruto yang berdiri.

"tapi aku tidak bisa melakukanya dengan pelan, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku" ujar naruto akhirnya melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan sedikit kasar sehingga membuat hinata hanya bisa menjerit sakit dengan nikmat secara bersamaan. Malam yang panjang mereka lalui dengan melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan seru, namun semua apa yang dilakukan naruto dan hinata malam ini hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

#skip#

Pagi hari di sebuah hutan kini naruto dan hinata hanya bangun dengan senyum diwajah mereka, ada rasa malu dan juga senang disana ketika mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain, karena tadi malam mereka bertempur dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuat mereka yang seharusnya berangka jam 7 pagi kini baru akan berangkat saat jam 9 pagi,

"hinata-chan cepat lah ini semua gara-gara kamu. Jika kita terlambat bisa-bisa nenek tsunade akan memarahi ku" ujar naruto kini berlari dengan cepat di depan hinata sementara hinata masih merasakan nyeri di daerah fitalnya.

"naruto-kun aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat seperti itu sekarang aku masih merasakan sakit disini" ujar hinata kini memegang daerah yang berada dibawah perutnya.

"oh….maaf aku tidak sadar, baiklah aku gendong saja biar lebih cepat" ujar naruto kini menggendong hinata dengan kedua tanganya sehingga dengan reflek hinata juga mengalungkan lenganya di leher naruto.

Setelah lama perjalanan, akhirnya seharian mereka berlari, lebih tepatnya naruto berlari akhirnya mereka sampai disuna dengan gara sendiri yang menyambut naruto di pintu gerbang sehingga melihat hinata yang di gendong semua pasukan yang penjaga gerbang langsung melompot berdiri dibelakang naruto dan menjaga naruto.

"ada apa, apakah ada masalah diperjalanan?" tanya kankuro kini berada di belakang naruto menjaga bagian belakang naruto

"eh…..?" ujar naruto bingung mendengar perkataan kankuro

"maksudku, siapa yang melakukan serangan hingga hinata tidak bisa berdiri sendiri?" tanya kankuro

"tidak ada, hanya saja dia sedang sakit, jadi aku membawanya dengan digendong agar tidak telat" ujar naruto

"oh….baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menghantarkan kalian kerumah sakit" ujar temari

"tidak perlu temari-san, ini sakit yang berbeda. Kau tahu kan" ujar hinata membuat anda 2 jari yang digerakkan

"oh…aku mengerti" ujar temari akhirnya mengajak tamu mereka masuk ke dalam desa

Naruto yang merupakan salah seorang yang membantu menyelamatkan gaara dalam penculikan dari akatsuki menjadi pahlawan bagi beberapa anak dan wanita di desa suna sehingga ketika naruto tiba banyak beberapa anak yang mendekat kearah naruto yang menggendong hinata.

"kakak…kakak…apakah kakak adalah uzumaki naruto?" tanya seorang bocah

"ya….ada apa?" tanya naruto sambil terus berjalan

"aku ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat, apakah kakak punya cara yang cepat untuk menjadi shinobi yang kuat?" tanya anak itu

"belajar…adalah cara yang paling cepat untuk menjadi shinobi hebat" ujar naruto

"eh…..kami terus belajar di akademi, tapi tidak bisa hebat seperti tuan gaara dan yang lainya" ujar seorang anak mengomentari argument naruto

"apa yang kau pelajari?" tanya naruto kini berjongkok sengaja berhenti untuk berbicara dengan anak itu."aku belaar sejarah dan beberapa jutsu dasar yang diajarkan oleh sensei di akademi" ujar anak itu

"jutsu….apakah itu hebat?" tanya naruto berbinar

"ya…sensei mengajarkan kawarimi dan bunshin, apakah itu jutsu yang hebat?" tanya anak itu

"wah…..kalian beruntung, perhatikan kakak" ujar naruto kini membuat banyak bunshin sehingga membuat banyak anak yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum.

"kalian lihat jika seorang genin seperti kalian bisa menggunakan bunshin dengan tepat maka seorang chunin bisa kalian tumbangkan dengan mudah, misalkan bunshin kalian untuk pengalihan dan serangan kalian harus mematikan untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Nah itu adalah kegunaan bunshin, jadi jutsu itu sangat hebat, jadi pelajari dengan baik ya" ujar naruto mengelus kepala anak yang bertanya padanya tadi dan meninggalkannya bersama dengan gaara dan yang lainnya.

"terima kasih banyak" ujar mereka kini membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih

"naruto, sepertinya kau lebih di hormati didesa ini ketimbang aku" ujar kankuro

"hahahaha….kau sepertinya cemburu kankuro, memangnya ada apa. bukankah kau adalah seorang ahli dari kugutsu" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa menggendongku terus, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang" ujar hinata

"tidak, kamu harus terus begini dengan ku, kalau tidak para wanita yang ada disana akan mendekatiku" ujar naruto melirikkan matanya melihat para wanita suna yang menjadi fens naruto saat menyelamatkan gaara dari akatsuki dulu.

"kalau begitu akan begini terus, enak saja mereka, kamu Cuma milikku bahkan sakura-san saja tidak boleh apalagi mereka semua" ujar hinata melihat sekeliling mereka

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kantor kazekage, bisik-bisik terdengar karena melihat naruto yang menggendong hinata dengan sangat romantic seperti itu, sehingga beberapa orang kini mulai iri dengan hinata.

"jadi naruto apa yang membawa mu kemari?"tanya gaara

"ini adalah pesan dari nenek tsunade" ujar naruto melemparkan sebuah guluungan

"jadi hanya untuk mengantar kan ini konoha menggunakan dua shinobi yang sedang dekat, apakah ini yang dinamakan sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui?" tanya gaara

"maksud mu?" tanya naruto

"hahaha…ya setahu ku, misi ini sudah diberikan pada seseorang yakni lee, namun karena sesuatu hal akhirnya hokage merubah keputusannya itu, ini sangat aneh, mungkin ada hal yang lain yang dia ingin lihat" ujar gara

"hehehe…..kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya naruto sedikit gerogi dan gugup

"yak arena kau bertanya seperti itu aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bagus dengan hinata" ujar temari menyahut dari bangku nya.

"ehk….." teriak naruto dan hinata

"aku tahu sakit yang kau katakan bukanlah gejala semua wanita kan, tapi karena malam pertama kan?" tanya temari sehingga membuat kankuro disana semakin terkejut.

"jadi kau melakukan itu dalam misi, dasar mesum" ujar temari

"hehehe….kalian jangan begitu donk,….aku ini hebat tau, iya kan hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"hem….naruto-kun juga kuat ko, jadi tidak masalah jika para hyuga ingin menyerang nya secara kroyokan, lagi pula mereka tidak akan berani" ujar hinata

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya kankuro

"hehehe…..itu rahasia, tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukan sebuah formula yang bagus untuk hiraishin milikku" ujar naruto kini melemparkan kunai kearah gaara

"ini adalah kunai yang mirip dengan milik si kilat dari konoha, atau hokage ke 4" ujar gaara

'yapzz….kamu tepat, jadi aku akan menggunakan itu juga, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukanlah si kuning, tapi orange dari konoha" ujar naruto

"pantas kau memiliki nyali menghadapi satu battalion pasukan hyuga klan" ujar temari

"hahahha…..kau ini jangan begitu, aku hanya menirukan seorang kage saja, lagi pula aku memiliki sesuatu untuk mu, ini ambillah dari shika" ujar naruto memberikan sepucuk surat untuk temari sehingga membuat temari yang di pandangi oleh dua saudaranya kini hanya memerah.

"ya..terimakasih" ujar temari kini membuang muka dan kembali duduk dengan tenang dan mengerjakan apa saja agar dia tidak kelihatan malu.

"gara, aku dengar kau memiliki seorang siswa, apakah dia tidak takut pada mu?" tanya naruto

"apa-apa an itu, garaa hanya memiliki seorang murid dan dia adalah wanita" ujar kankuro

"wah….apakah dia sudah periksa kedokter, kenapa harus memilih garaa, kenapa tidak kalian asaja?" tanya naruto

"ini adalah senjatanya, dan kau bisa melihatnya di tempat latihan" ujar gara meemparkan sesuatu

"ini adalah senjata yang bertujuan untuk melindungi, atau difensip atau bertahan, kenapa dia memilih senjata ini?" tanya naruto

"dia ingin menjadi kuat dan meindungi ku" ujar gara

"jadi begitu, tidak heran kalau dia akan menjadi kesayanganmu" ujar naruto

"ya, aku mohon lihat dan berikanlah dia sedikit pelajaran dari kalian berdua" ujar garaa

"baiklah, aku kira dia akan senang bertemu dengan kita hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"ya, dan sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri" ujar hinata turun dan kini mulai melangkah walau masih ada nyeri di sana, namun tetap dia usahakan untuk berjalan sendiri. Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama menuju ketempat latihan garaa dan anak didiknya sehingga disana ada seseorang yang sedang berlatih seorang diri.

"matsuri-chan" ujar gaara sehingga orang yang bernama matsuri itu kini menoleh dan melihat gara ada disana sehingga dia berlari dan berdiri di depan gara dengan menunduk.

"selamat siang sensei" ujar matsuri

"perkenalkan ini adalah uzumaki naruto dan hyuga hinata, mereka adalah temanku dan mereka akan memberikan sedikit tips untuk menjadi shinobi hebat pada mu hari ini" ujar gaara

"oh…mohon bantuanya aku matsuri" ujar matsuri

"hahaha…..apakah kau menyuruhnya bersikap formal pada tamu gaara, jika ia sebaiknya pengecualian untuk ku,"ujar naruto

"untuk ku juga" ujar hinata menambahkan

"ya….matsuri-chan minta lah saran dengan naruto dan hinata, mereka berdua adalah shinobi konoha, dan aku yakin kau akan memiliki ilmu yang hebat belajar dari mereka berdua" ujar gaara kini pergi

"baiklah, kau berlatih menggunkan alat ini. Kau tau kegunaan alat ini?" tanya naruto

"ya, untuk bertahan" ujar nya

"bagus karena kau tahu, baiklah dalam shinobi tidak hanya kekuatan yang terpenting, namun juga sebuah tekat untuk melindungi teman mu. Mari kita duduk saja dan berbicara, karena belajar juga merupakan sebuah latihan." Ujar naruto kini duduk

"tapi gaara sama menyuruhku belajar menjadi shinobi dengan anda berdua" ujar matsuri

"karena itulah penting membaca dan belajar. Baiklah apa motivasimu untuk menjadi shinobi?" tanya naruto

"aku ingin melindungi semua shinobi yang berada di desa ini dengan kekuatan ku" ujar matsuri

"hahaha…..tidak..tidak bukan lah seperti itu yang dimaksud motivasi. Aku akan tanya apa yang membuatmu bis abertahan hinagga sekarang?" tanya naruto

"karena tuan gara tidak pernah menyerah mengajariku" ujar matsuri

"nah itu dia, karena seorang yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mu kau bisa bertahan. Ini adalah motivasimu" ujar naruto

"tapi, aku juga memiliki ambisi" ujar matsuri

To be continue


	16. Chapter 16

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 16

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"karena tuan gara tidak pernah menyerah mengajariku" ujar matsuri

"nah itu dia, karena seorang yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mu kau bisa bertahan. Ini adalah motivasimu" ujar naruto

"tapi, aku juga memiliki ambisi" ujar matsuri

"apa itu?" tanya naruto

"aku ingin membalaskan dendam dari kedua orang tua ku yang sudah dibunuh oleh pasukan kirigakure"ujar matsuri

"kirigakure ya, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menghentikan mu untuk balas dendam, tapi aku akan membeikan sedikit saran pada mu. Dendam yang aku bawa tidak akan membawa manfaat untuk mu apa lagi untuk gaara, kami berdua adalah sosok yang dulu di kucilkan di masyarakat jadi jika kau melakukan hal yang seperti itu ada kemungkinan gaara juga akan terkana dampaknya sehingga mungkin garaa akan dijauhi seperti sebelumnya" ujar naruto

"kenapa begitu, bukankah ini adalah masalahku" ujar matsuri

"kau tidak sadar, gaara membiarkan kami mengajarimu hal ini adalah karena hal ini tidak bisa ia sampaikan secara langsung, gaara akan mengorban dirinya demi hidup mu, dan bayangkan jika perang desa suna dan kiri pecah, akibat ulah mu. Gara akan menjadi korban dari peruatan mu itu." ujar hinata

"maksud mu?" tanya matsuri

"begini, jika kau menyerang kiri dan berhasil membunuh beberapa dari mereka sehingg mereka mengadakan perang, namun para tetua desa meminta damai dan untuk damai kau harus di serahkan pada kiri, maka gara tidak akan tinggal diam, dia akan mengajukan sebuah usulan untuk dirinya saja yang dikorbankan agar kau selamat. Jadi jangan melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk masalalumu" ujar naruto

"tapi aku…aku tidak bisa hanya diam diri saja?" tanya matsuri

"akan aku tunjukkan musuh sebenarnya dari garaa dan semua desa, yakni akatsuki. Jika memang kau ingin bertarung dan meluapkan emosimu, berlatihlah yang giat dan buatlah garaa bangga pada dirimu, sehingga mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ada masa dimana garaa akan menemui mu sendiri dan meminta dirimu dengan sebuah janji suci. Kau tahu kan gaara suka pada mu, karena itulah, dia tidak akan membuat dirimu dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, dan aku rasa pelajaran ini adalah yang perlu kau ingat, tidak perlu membalas dendam, yang kau perlukan adalah bagaimana agar semau orang percaya bahwa gaara yang kini melatihmu berhasil. Sehingga semua penduduk mengingat bahwa garaa adalah kage yang terbaik" ujar naruto

"jadi…..apakah kau sudah mengerti?" tanya hinata

"tidak aku masih sedikit bingung?" tanya matsuri

"ah…..begini, seorang shinobi itu lebih mementingkan teman dari pada urusan pribadinya sendiri, walau urusan pribadi tidak bisa dilepaskan akan tetapi bisa untuk sedikit di kesampingkan untuk membuat teman kita tersenyum" ujar naruto

"oh…jadi apa yang kau lakukan terhadap teman mu, apakah kau mengesampingkan nona hinata dan memilih teman mu?" tanya matsuri

"dalam kehidupan ku hanya beberapa orang yang bisa dianggap teman, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apakah mereka menganggap hal yang sama terhadap ku, jadi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang" ujar naruto

Setelah melakukan teori, naruto dan hinata kini berlatih tanding dengan matsuri dengan latihan sederhana dinama kini matsuri diasah insting nya dengan menutup mata dan menghindari semua serangan yang di leparkan oleh naruto berupa batu dan krikil sehingga membuat matsuri kini banyak luka gores karena tidak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut. Sementara itu, gara kini hanya melihat matsuri dengan pandangan memberikan semangat agar matsuri bisa menjadi shinobi yang tangguh dia harus melewati dimana dia merasakan sakit.

Beberapa jam setelah naruto dan hinata melatih matsuri dengan melemparinya dengan krikil, akhirnya matsuri kini sudah terbiasa dengan serangan yang tidak dia lihat dan kini dia berhasil menghindarinya bahkan ada beberapa yang di tahan dengan senjata miliknya.

"kau sudah memiliki kemajuan dalam beberapa jam ini, jika kau melakukan dalam beberapa hari kau akan bisa menghindari dan menahan shuriken dan kunai jika begini terus" ujar naruto kini melemparkan kembali beberapa kerikil kearah matsuri

"tapi terlalu cepat puas juga akan membuat mu lemah, jadi jangan pernah berhenti berlatih" ujar hinata kini melempar kerikil dengan bersamaan

Setelah 4 jam berlalu, akhirnya naruto dan hinata menghentikan latihanya dan mengajak matsuri untuk makan bersama mereka, namun matsuri yang merasa enggan karena diajak makan oleh tamu sang guru akhirnya mau karena gaara mengatakan pada nya harus ikut sehingga membuat matsuri mau tidak mau harus ikut mereka makan siang.

Suasana hening saat mereka menyantap makanan, namun berubah saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan siang sehingga yang mengawali pembicaraan adalah gaara.

"jadi bagaimana menurutu tentang anak didik ku?" tanya gaara

"cantik…cocok dengan mu" ujar naruto menyeletuk

"hey….apa-apaan jawaban itu, maksud ku adalah kemampuan shinobinya?" tanya gara yang kini berubah sikap 1800

" maaf hanya saja kau terlalu khawatir, dia juga bisa menjadi kuat jika terus berlatih. Apalagi kau yang melatihnya. Aku rasa semuanya akan beres" ujar naruto

"hey naruto, apakah hanya siswa gaara yang kau ajari, dari siswa ku juga banyak yang ngefans padamu, kenapa kau tidak sekalian mengajari mereka sedikit teknik, kau juga hinata" ujar kankuro

"emh…..bagaimana hinata-chan?" tanya naruto kepada hinata

"teknik ya, aku tidak memiliki teknik atau ninjutsu perubahan jenis cakra, jadi aku rasa hanya naruto-kun yang memiliki kelebihan itu" ujar hinata

"bagus, naruto ayolah jangan pelit, lagi pula mereka adalah anak didik ku" ujar kankuro

"ok…ok aku akan melakukanya nanti setelah selesai makan" ujar naruto

"bukankah kita sudah selesai?" tanya kankuro

"yang selesai itu kalian, tapi kalau aku belum. Tolong tambah ya" ujar naruto berteriak pada pedagang itu

Setelah menghabisakan makan siangnya naruto bersama hinata dan kankuro kini menemua siswa nya yang berjumlah cukup banyak sehingga beberapa yang disana sangat iri bahkan ada yang menjerit histeris karena naruto mau memberikan beberapa tips untuk menjadi shinobi.

"baiklah semuanya, kalian sudah mengenalkan orang yang ada bersama sensei, dia adalah uzumaki naruto dan hyuga hinata, mereka berdua adalah shinobi konoha yang sebenarnya adalah sekutu bagi desa suna, selain itu juga naruto adalah salah seorang dari beberapa orang yang menyelamatkan kazekage gaara saat di culik oleh anggota akatsuki. Dan dia kemari atas permintaan ku dank arena aku juga dia ingin berbagi sedikit trik dalam bertarung gaya miliknya" ujar kankuro kini melakukan sebuah gerakan untuk mempersilahkan naruto melakukan nya.

"baiklah, berapa orang yang ada disini" ujar naruto

"12 orang" ujar seseorang menyahut

"kau memiliki suara dan aura yang bagus untuk menjadi shinobi. Tapi menempatkan aura seperti itu saat menghadapi orang yang lebih kuat hanya akan membawa masalah, namun tidak disini karena tidak ada yang kuat disini, namun aku akan memberikan pelajaran pertama saat aku genin, ya walau sekrang aku masih seorang genin" ujar naruto mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"untuk apa 2 lonceng itu, apakah ini semacam tes" ujar seorang laki-laki

"yaps, kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa grup atau kelompok, dengan jumlah 3 orang. Dan kalian akan bertarung dengan ku untuk mendapatkan lonceng ini, barang siapa yang mendapatkan lonceng ini dia adalah yang menang, dan jika dua kelompok yang mendapatkan lonceng maka mereka akan bertanding ulang, karena hanya ada satu kelompok yang akan menang." Ujar naruto

Mendengar naruto memerintahkan membuat kelompo kecil kini semua orang sudah memilih semua regu yang mereka ingin kan, namun ada 3 orang yang tidak bergerak dan hanya menunggu dan akhirnya mereka menjadi satu regu.

"baiklah, waktu kalian adalah 4 jam karena sekitar jam 4 nanti pertandingan akan selesai, jadi mari lakukan dengan baik. Dan ingat, jika kalian tidak berniat membunuhku maka jangan harap kalian bisa mendapatkan lonceng ini" ujar naruto

"jadi kapan kami bisa menyerang?" tanya seorang shinobi

"yach….waktu kalian sampai jam 4, jika kalian mau silahkan ambil" ujar naruto sehingga banyak dari mereka bersiaga dan langsung menyerang, dari 4 regu yang terbentuk satu regu kini bersembunyi dan tiga lainya kini menyerang naruto secara langsung, bahkan mereka dengan sengaja mengeroyok naruto.

"dengan mengeroyok tidak akan membuatku tumbang" ujar naruto kini menyongsong mereka

Dengan tangan kosong naruto memukuli mereka semua dengan tangannya, bahkan tanpa merasa kasihan naruto menendang mereka dengan ckup bertenaga, sehingga beberapa dari mereka kini melompat kebelakang dan mengambil nafas.

"ada apa, sudah 2 orang yang gugur, bukankah kalian ingin menjadi shinobi?" tanya naruto

Shut….shutt….beberapa kunai kini menyerang naruto dari kejauhan, namun naruto kini hanya melihat itu dengan santai dan menangkap semua kunai itu dengan tanganya sehingga membuat mereka yang ada disana terkejut.

"bagus memanfaatkan kelengahan lawan untuk menyerang nya, namun jika lawan sudah bertaraf jonin serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan, cari cara yang lain" ujar naruto kini melemparkan kembali kunai itu kearah semak-semak sehingga seseoran kini keluar.

"dia kuat, tidak aku duga di umurnya yang sekarang dia sudah bisa menunjukkan kekuatan sebesar ini" gumam seorang genin

"jangan lengah, karena musuh akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerang mu" ujar naruto kini muncul di belakang orang yang bergumam tadi lalu melakukan sebuah tendangan sehingga dia tersungkur cukup jauh.

"kurang ajar, jangan meremehkan kami" ujar seorang wanita kini menyerang dengan ganas. Dia menyerang sendirian tanpa ada kawanya yang membantu, sehingga naruto hanya menghindari dan melihat semua gerakan yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu. dan dengan sengaja naruto membuat sebuah pukulan wanita itu berhasil mengenai pipinya sehingga membuat beberapa genin lainya kini kembali semangat.

"sakit…ya ini sakit sekali." Ujar naruto sehingga membuat rasa bangga didada perempuan itu karena berhasil memukul naruto

Namun rasa bangga yang baru saja hinggap dihati mereka kini hilang dan hancur saat naruto yang berhasil mereka pukul kini berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

"pelajaran selanjutnya, jangan mudah senang dengan sedikt keberhasilan" ujar naruto kini muncul dari udara dan berjalan dengan santai

"masih kah ada yang ingin mendapatkan lonceng ini?" tanya naruto dan sebuah team kini menyerang secara bersamaan dengan formasi yang mungkin sudah mereka rencanakan, sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum melihat kerja sama mereka yang apik, bahkan tanpa disengaja pun naruto beberapa kali terkejut dengan serangan yang mereka bertiga lancarkan, ya walau tidak berhasil merebut lonceng naruto. Namun mereka bertiga sudah menjadi team yang lulus dalam tes ini. Namun naruto yang terus didesak kini mulai membalas sehingga ketiga wanita yang merupakan fans naruto itu kini mundur karena serangan dan pukulan naruto pada mereka bertiga .

"kalian…" ujar naruto kini menunjuk semua orang disana dan akhirnya tubuh naruto berubah menjadi kupu-kupu

Semua genin yang dihadapannya kini tidak sadarkan diri sehingga naruto kini mendekat kearah kankuro.

"apa yang kau ajarkan pada mereka, kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak bekerja sama. Jika begini mereka akan mati konyol dalam misi" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah hinata. Melihat hal itu hinata langsung mendekat kearah para genin dan menyadarkan mereka.

"apa itu tadi, kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap" ujar mereka bingung

"genjutsu, jika kalian sudah masuk dalam sebuah genjutsu tidak mudah untuk keluar dari sana" ujar hinata kini meninggalkan mereka.

"oh ya…..kalian bertiga silahkan maju beberapa langkah." Ujar naruto sehingga ketiga orang yang narutotunju kini maju.

"lakukan kerja sama team dengan baik, maka jangankan seorang chuni, kage saja bisa kalian tumbangkan jika bekerja sama" ujar naruto kini memeluk mereka bertiga secara bersamaan sehingga ketiganya terkejut. Dengan reflek ke tiga wanita itu membalas pelukan naruto hingga cukup lama sehingga hianta mulai gerah melihatnya.

"naruto-kun apakah sudah memberikan hadianya?" tanya hinata

"eh…ya maaf" ujar naruto akhirnya melepaskan mereka bertiga dari pelukanya, sementara ketiga wanita itu kini malah memerah karena malu terlalu asik memeluk sang idola.

"aku tidak bisa berjalan sekarang, sakitnya kambuh lagi" ujar hinata kini meminta naruto kembali menggendongnya

"ya,…maaf aku yang salah" ujar naruto kini menggendong hinata

"hey lakukan kerja sama team dengan baik ya, jika tidak aku akan menghajar kalian lagi" ujar naruto kini membawa hinata dalam pelukanya.

Naruto dan hinata mengnap satu malam di desa suna, setelah itu mereka pulang dan membawa pesan yang dikirimkan gara pada tsunadesebagai balasn dair surat tempo hari . seperti saat berangkat, saat pulanpun hinata dan naruto melakukannya lagi sehingga membuat hinata dan naruto kini telat satu hari dalam kepulangan mereka sehingga tsunade kini bersiap dengan team penjemput naruto kalau saja ada masalah. Namun saat team itu hendak pergi menjemput naruto dan hinata, kini yang ingin di jemput sudah datang sehingga membuat semua orang tenang.

"kenapa kalian telat, bukankah seharusnya kalian tiba kemarin?" tanya tsunade

"ayolah nenek,..suna itu sangat panas aku dan hinata-chan ahnya berjalan santai agar tidak kelelahan jadi kami sedikit telat" ujar naruto

"baiklah, tapi honor kalian aku potong karena telat" ujar tsunade

"eh…apa-apaan itu, gaji ku sebagai genin kan sedikt lalu mau kau potong, bagaimana cara aku bisa makan kalau begini" ujar naruto

"ya itu adalah salah mu sendiri kenapa telat. Dan ini juga berlaku untuk mu hinata" ujar tsunade sehingga memuat naruto kesal dan meninggalkan kantor hokage tanpa berpaminatan.

"apa-apaan itu, padahal hanya telat sehari, kenapa harus diomeli dan juga dipotong uang ku, dasar nenek sial pasti dia akan menggunakan uang ku dan hinata-chan itu untuk membeli sake, aku tahu itu. dasar nenek-nenek" gumam naruto meninggalkan dan menghiraukan semua orang yang menegurnya dan pulang keapartemen miliknya.

"ahk….ini benar-benar merepotkan, sasuke kau berhutang padaku" ujar naruto kini membuka gulungan jutsu yang beberapa waktu yang lalau dia terima dari sang bunshin yang merupakan pemberian dari sasuke.

Naruto membuka gulungan itu lalu membacanya ,dengan teliti sehingga dia melihat bahwa jutsu ini adalah sebuah utsu yang berbahaya jika di kuasai oleh orang seperti orochimaru, oleh karena itu naruto mulai mempelajari tsknik dan cara membuat edotensei, namun bukanlah manusia yang dia ciptakan melainkan hewan dia gunakan sebagai tikus percobaan. Hal itu karena dia tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mmemburu orang dan membangkit kan nya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, kini dua orang berseragam awan merah sedang berjalan menuju ke desa kumo untuk menjalankan misi mereka yakni menangkap jincuriki nibi, sehingga sang rubah yang juga ada disana kini mengikuti langkah mereka untuk menangkap nibi, namun berbeda dengan rubah yang menginginkan satu cakra dari ekor para biju, pasukan akatsuki ini menginginkan semua cakra dari biju sehingga membuat mereka kini sangat ditakuti.

"hey kakuzu, hari ini biarkan aku saja yang menghadapi nibi. Dewa jasin ingin meminta tumbal persembahan pada ku" ujar hidan

"ya, yang terpenting jika ada uang nya aku akan senang melakukannya" ujar kakuzu

Mereka berdua memasuki kawasan kumo dengan hening dan mereka brdua tidak basa-basi lagi dan langsung mencari nibi dan ingin segera menyelesaikan misi mereka. namun nibi tidak ada di desa karena desa kumo sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk datangnya akatsuki ini, dan nibi sudah di persiapkan di sebuah tempat untuk bertarung dengan akatsuki.

"jadi ternyata kita berdua sudah di persiapkan arena bertarungnya ya, tidak ku sangka kita akan mendapatkan nibi semudah ini" ujar hidan kini maju sementara kakuzu kini duduk saja. Begitupun rubah yang kini hanya menonton dan melihat jalanya pertarungan.

"jadi ini yang bernama akatsuki, aku ingin melihat sampai mana kemampuan mereka dalam bertarung" ujar yugito kini mengeluarkan cakar dari sela jarinya dan berlari dengan cepat kearah hidan, namun dengan senjatanya hidan sama sekali tidak gentar, malah dia menyongsong dengan tertawa kearah yugito. Kedua senjata mereka bertubrukan sehingga menciptakan kilatan api di dalam ruangan yang sedikit remang-remang. Dan pergerakan mereka sangat cepat sehingga rubah yang mengaktifkan sharingannya saja sulit melihat dengan jelas, namun hal itu dikarenakan rubah menurunkan tingkat cakranya sehingga menghindari sensor dari para akatsuki tersebut.

Perarngan ini seperti berat sebelah dimana yugito selalu berhasil menyerang hidan, namun hal yang mengherankan adalah hidan sama sekali tidak berteriak walau terdapat luka yang sangat besar di dadanya akibat senjata yugito.

'manusia macam apa dia, kenapa dia tidak bisa dibunuh' pikir yugito

"terima ini" ujar hidan kini menebaskan sabitnya sehingga membuat yugito kini dengan susah payah menghindarinya walaupun masih tergores di bagian pipinya.

"hahahaha…persyaratan sudah lengkap. Akan aku nikmati pekerjaan ini" ujar hidan kini membuat kulitnya berubah warna sedangkan yugito kini bertranformasi menjadi nibi dan menyerang kearah hidan dengan cepat.

"rasakan ini" ujar yugito melemparkan cakranya secara varikal sehingga jika terkena bisa saja membuat seseorang tewas, namun tidak untuk hidan, dia sala sekali tidak akan menghindarinya, karena beberapa sat sebelum yugito menyerangnya, dia dengan santai menusuk lengan kananya sehingga membuat lengannya berdarah.

"ahkkk…"teriakan yugito kini terdengar dari tranformasinya sehingga kini terlihatlah dia sedang berusaha berdiri dengan tiga kaki yang masih bisa digerakkan, sementara satu kaki depannya kini sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi karena sakit.

"bagaimana, apakah itu sakit" ujar hidan kini memelintir tombaknya dan membuat yugito hanya mengerang kesakitan dan dengan perlahan hidan mencabut tombak itu dan menusukkanya ke kaki kanannya sehingga membuat yugito kembali berteriak histeris hingga dengan cakra yang besar itu kini dia bisa kembali dalam bentuk manusia dan saat tubuhnya sudah menjadi manusia kembali, kini terlihatlah noda darah di lengan dan kakinya sehingga membuat rubah yang meiihat itu heran.

'tidak mungkin, kapan orang itu membuat luka pada tubuh nibi' pikir rubah

"heh…beruntung ada sedikit kabut tadi yang menghalangi penglihatan karena nibi terjatuh, tapi sebaiknya aku pergi, lawan seperti ini sangat sulit untuk di ketahui kelemahanya" ujar rubah kini menghilang

Begitu juga dengan akatsuki yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, namun karena hal itulah kini rubah yang bukan bagian dari akatsuki kini menjadi kambing hitam, dan karena hal itulah kini dia sedang dikepung oleh beberapa anbu desa kumo

"hey..katakan apa yang kau lakukan di desa kami?" tanya seorang anbu dengan topeng anjing

"aku hanya melintas saja, tapi sebaliknya kenapa kalian mengepungku?" tanya rubah

"karena kau kami curigai sebagai anggota akatsuki, dan apapun alasan mu tidak ada jaminan kalau kau tidak berbohong" ujar anbu tersebut

"baiklah kalau begitu, kalian mau apa agar kalian percaya bahwa aku tidak melakukan apa pun di desa ini" ujar rubah

"kau harus kami geledah, termasuk pikiranmu juga harus kami periksa, jadi kau harus ikut kami ke kantor bagian introgasi, agar kau bisa terbukti tidak bersalah" ujar anbu

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau, aku kemari karena aku dengar ada anggota akatsuki yang menyerang nibi disini, aku ingin membalaskan kematian saudaraku musang karena telah di bunuh oleh ketua mereka. dan ternyata mereka sangat licin, aku sendiri sepertinya tidak akan sanggup untuk menghadapi mereka" ujar rubah

"heh…kami tidak percaya, dan aku yakin kau adalah bagian dari organisasi itu. dank arena itu menyerahlah sebelum kami bertindak kasar" ujar pemimpin anbu itu yang kini memuat anak buahnya yang berjumlah 4 orang bersiap melakukan pertarungan

"jika kalian memang memiliki nyali, majulah aku bahkan tidak takut sama sekali dengan kalian semua" ujar rubah kini mengeluarkan fuma shuriken miliknya sedangkan para anbu kini menghunus Kanata mereka karena melihat sang rubah kini mengeluarkan fuma shuriken

"kalian akan tahu kalau aku tidak akan sungkan dengan kalian" ujar rubah kini meniupkan cakra angin pada setiap bilah tajam dari fuma shuriken miliknya sehingga kini ketajamannya dan jangkauannya semakin jauh.

"majulah jika ada yang ingin tewas lebih dulu" ujar rubah kini menggunakan kuda-kuda bertahan

"serang….!" Ujar sang anbu anjing kini memimpin ke 4 temannya menyerang rubah

Rubah yang melihat hal itu sama sekali tidak gentar, dia menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan mereka semua kearah nya, dan saat lawannya sampai benturan antara logam senjata milik rubah dan milik pasukan anbu itu terjadi sangat cepat sehingga hanya menyisakan percikan api pada setiap tempat dimana mereka melancarkan serangan.

"elemen api : bola api" ujar seorang anbu kini melancarkan jutsunya ketika rubah berhasil menahan dan menghalau semua serangan mereka

Melihat sebuah bola api, rubah langsung melemparkan fuma shurikennya pada anbu yang menyerangnya dengan ninjutsu sehingga dengan sebelah tangan dia mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu

"elemen tanah : dinding 12 naga pelindung" ujar rubah kini membuat dirinya dalam perisai dinding tanah

"aku belum selesai, elemen petir : naga petir" ujar sang anbu kini membantu temannya menyerang rubah sehingga terjadi ledakan disana kerena jutsu petir yang dilancarkan dari udara oleh sang anbu kini berhasil mengenai rubah.

Debu berterbangan disana karena akibat dari serangan sang anbu macan itu, sehingga dia melihat hasil ninjutsunya yang menghancurkan rubah tanpa sisa kini membuat dirinya bangga.

"heh..jangan sok kuat di hadapan kami shinobi kumogaku…" perkataan sang anbu kini terpotong saat sesuatu kini menusuknya dari belakang dan itu adalah rubah yang kini memegang sebuah pedang yang tercipta dari petir di kedua tangannya.

"kumogakure, tidak kusangka kalian bisa aku tipu dengan hanya menggunakan bunshin" ujar rubah kini membuat pedang miliknya menggores lebih besar luka untuk anbu macan itu sehingga ke 4 temannya kini langsung menyerang rubah tanpa banyak bicara untuk menyelamatkan sang anbu macan, namun dengan aliran cakra yang kuat dan juga mematikan, jutsu rubah kini telah berhasil merenggut nyawa sang anbu macan.

"sialan…."sang anbu anjing kini menyerang dengan ke 3 temannya yang masih selamat, namun rubah sama sekali tidak bergeming dia malah semakin memperkuat cakranya dan membuat sang anbu macan kini berteriak kesakitan dan akhirnya tewas karena tubuhnya kini hampir saja terputus oleh jutsu rubah, namun karena sang anbu anjing kini menyerang dirinya dengan cakra petir yang dialirkan keseluruh tubuhnya kini dia menghilang dengan cepat dan memukul ketiga anbu itu dengan cara bergantian bahkan rubah tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk membalas hingga pukulan rubah kini ditahan oleh seseorang dan membuat rubah harus mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat siapa yang menghalangi serangannya.

"apa kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dengan balutan cakra petir

"tidak rakage sama, tapi salah satu dari kami tewas akibat dari lawan kami" ujar anbu anjing

"baiklah aku mengerti. Dan kau sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu, apakah kau adalah musang yang dulu aku lawan?" tanya raikage

"hahaha….kau ternyata pernah melawan saudaraku. Pantas saja dia senang sekali bertarung, dia bisa mendapatkan lawan seperti anda, tapi aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan anda, yang aku kejar adalah akatsuki karena mereka telah membunuh saudaraku dan selama aku masih hidup aku tidak akan mlepaskan mereka" ujar rubah kini hendak pergi

"tunggu dulu, jika kau bergabung dengan desa kumo kami akan membantumu melakukan itu, karena kami juga sedang ingin menuntut balas atas tewasnya yugito salah seorang shinobi elit desa kami" ujar raikage

"heh….apakah anda tidak pernah mendengar dari saudaraku, kami adalah shinobi bebas dan kami tidak tertatik dengan desa shinobi" ujar rubah kini berjalan meninggalkan raikage

"hey apakah kau tidak mau bertarung kecepatan dengan ku. Atau sebagai sebuah pemanasan untuk mu" ujar raikage kini memperlihatkan cakranya

"tidak terima kasih, aku tidak suka bertarung yang sia-sia" ujar rubah kini menghilang dengan terbakar dan lenyap di telan udara.

Sementara rubah baru keluar dari desa kumo, kini akatsuki sudah melakukan proses penyerapan cakra nibi dan rubah kini mulai mengejar mereka akan tetapi karena kekurangan informasi maka akhirnya rubah kehilangan jejak mereka berdua.

Sementara itu di desa konoha kini terlihat damai, namun mereka tidak akan mengira bahwa kuil Negara yang mereka duduki saat ini akan dilanda bencana oleh perbuatan akatsuki dan yang lainya.

"yo…apakah kalian tidak memiliki misi?" tanya naruto

"tidak, kami beberapa hari ini jadi pengangguran. Ada apa?" tanya kiba

"mau bertatung dengan ku, aku bosan disini" ujar naruto kini duduk di dekat kiba dan melihat hinata latihan

"tidak mau ah….ka adalah orang gila, aku tidak akan mau untuk bertarung dengan mu walau itu Cuma latihan" ujar kiba

"eh…apa masalah nya, bukankah aku jiga shinobi biasa? Ah…kenapa tidak ada yang seru shi" ujar naruto kini berdiri dan berlari kearah hinata

"ehm…ada apa naruto-kun?" tanya hinata ketika naruto ada di dekat dia berlatih

"tidak hanya saja, aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang, bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"dimana?" tanya hinata

"terserah, yang penting kamu suka" ujar naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu kita makan dirumah naruto-kun saja yuk, dan kita hanya membeli bahan nya saja" ujar hinata

"apa tidak apa-apa, bukankah ini akan sulit untuk lepas dari pengawasan ayah mu" ujar naruto

"tidak masalah, lagi pula ini siang hari apa bahayanya, kalau malam hari mungkin naruto-kun ….tidak akan tahan" ujar hinata mengecilkan volume suaranya

"hahahaha….kamu bisa saja, oh ya kiba, shino aku pinjam hinata ya" ujar naruto kini menggandeng tangan hinata dan berlari kecil untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk mereka makan hari ini.

Beberapa saat mereka berlari akhirnya mereka membeli bahan makanan yang ingin mereka masak hari ini sehingga mereka sangat seru dalam menawar dan meminta diskon pada penjual sehinga mereka berdua di penuhi dengan senyum, dank arena umur mereka baru 17 tahun maka mereka belum bisa membeli minuman beralkohol sehingga mereka menggantinya dengan beberapa minuman segar yang akan dibuat hinata dengan bahan buah, bahkan naruto yang awalnya menarik hinata kini dia hanya mengikuti langkah hinata.

Settalh beberapa saat mereka mengelilingi dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan akhirnya mereka kembali keaparteman naruto. Dan di salam sana mereka kini sibuk, naruto yang membantu pun kini juga terlihat kerepotan karena belum paham cara mengiris dan memotong apa yang diperintahkan oleh hinata sehingga bentuk potongan dagingnya kini sangat jelek, namun tetap akan mereka sajikan nanti. Sementara naruto memorong daging hinata menyiapkan ramen dan bumbu barbekyu mereka sehingga kini ruangan dapur naruto menjadi sangat berantakan, walau awalnya juga berantakan.

"selamat makan" ujar hinata bersama dengan naruto kini menyantap makanan mereka berdua

"naruto-kun, kenapa potongan dagingnya lucu ya" ujar hinata

"ah…kamu jangan menggodaku hinata-chan,"ujar naruto kini terus makan dan makan bahkan kini dirinya sudah kelima kalinya menambah porsi dan meninggalkan hinata yang bahkan belum habis satu porsi ramen pun.

Setelah acara makan siang mereka lewati, kini mereka berdua sudah merasa kenyang sehingga naruto dan hinata kini hanya duduk santai dan tidak mengerakan apapun dan hanya membereskan semua peralatan memasak mereka.

"nee…hinata-chan kita istirahat dulu yuk, lagi pula kamu tidak ada misi sama seperti ku" ujar naruto kini menarik hinata masuk kekamarnya

Mereka berdua kini hanya berguling kesana kemari dan tidak memejamkan mata, yang mereka lakukan adalah berbicara dan mengobrol kesana kemari tanpa melihat waktu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sadar kalau senja sudah akan tib untk desa mereka sehingga naruto menghantarkan hinata kini kembali ke kawasan hyuga klan.

"nee naruto-kun terima kasih banyak ya, hari ini menyenangkan" ujar hinata

"hm….aku senang kau merasa begitu" ujar naruto kini melambaikan tangan dan pergi sementara hinata kini berlari menuju kearah rumahnya dan masuk dengan cepat.

"hinata dari mana saja kau, ja segini baru pulang" ujar ayah hinata alias hyuga hiashi

"aku dari rumah naruto-kun ayah, ada apa memangnya?" tanya hinata

"kau adalah calaon dari pewaris hyuga klan dari pada kau harus bersama si naruto itu lebih baik kau belajar dan berlatih menjadi penerus klan" ujar hiashi

"maaf ayah, jika ayah tidak menghormati keinginan ku aku juga tidak bisa mneghormati keinginan ayah. Lagi pula hanabi lebih kuat dari pada diriku, jadi aku kira aku tidak perlu menjadi ketua klan, karena menurutkan cukup hanabi saja yang sudah terlihat kemampuanya yang kuat, bahkan aku saja tidak bisa mengalahkan hanabi" ujar hinata kini meninggalkan ayahnya

Sementara itu hiashi bingung dari mana putrinya ini memiliki keberanian untuk menentang nya, bahkan tanpa dia duga pun kini putrinya sudah meninggalkan dirinya dalam kebisuan. Sementara itu hanabi yang kini sudah beranjak dewasapun mendengar perkataan dari kakak nya sehingga sediki sedih dan juga senang, namun ada hal yang membuat dia curiga. Kenapa kakak nya kini berani membangkang? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan hanabi yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada kakak nya.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa hari dari kegiatan makan siang bersama antara naruto dan hinata, akhirnya kini sebuah misi menghampiri naruto bersama dengan team kakashi.

"apa?/kami harus melakukan misi dengan orang ini lagi" ujar naruto kini duduk dan menggosok kepalanya

"ada apa, mereka dalah anggota team kakashi sekarang, jadi tidak masalah jika mareka ikut ambil bagian dari misi ini, lagi pula kakashi sedang tidak sehat" ujar tsunade

"kalau begitu aku juga sedang tidak sehat" ujar naruto kini mendekat kearah sakura dan meminta izin

"tidak boleh, kau dan sakura akan ikut dalam misi ini, lagi pula menurut kabar yang aku dengar, biksu dari Negara api ini adalah remaja seperti kalian, dan yang paling penting adalah dia adalah tiruan jincuriki kyubi" ujar tsunade sehingga membuat naruto dan kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh naruto terkejut

"aku mendengarkan" ujar naruto

"dia di ungsikan kemari karena ada kabar bahwa akatsuki akan menyerang kuil api karena itu biksu muda ini di ungsikan" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku ikut. Lagi pula tidak ada orang yang boleh memiliki cakra kyubi di dalam tubuhnya kecuali aku, dan jika ada akan aku keluarkan dengan cepat dan aku ambil kembali" ujar naruto

"tidak jangan lakukan itu. jika kau melakukan itu konoha akan dianggap berhianat karena menyerang biksu dari kuil api" ujar tsunade

"ck….sial…." ujar naruto

" **naruto…..jika kau menginginkan cakra itu untuk diriku kembali, kenapa tidak kau gunakan mata mu saja untuk membuat dia menyerahkanya secara suka rela"** ujar kyubi

"kau benar" ujar naruto membalas perkataan kyubi dan tsunade secara bersamaan

Sementara itu kini di kuil api seorang anak bernama shora sedang akan dikirim ke desa konoha untuk melindunginya, dan hal itu dilakukan karena akatsuki akan menyerang kuil api. Dan team kakashi setelah mendapatkan perintah langsung pergi menuju kuil api dan untuk itu meraka harus melewati beberapa hutan sebelum sampai di kuil api.

Setelah sampai di kuil api, mereka langsung menjemput shora dan membawa nya ke desa konoha untuk dilindungi. Namun ada beberapa hal yang jahat yang ada di dalam perjalanan itu, naruto tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakan muslihat untuk menghancurkan desa konoha dengan bantuan shora. Namun sepertinya rencana itu sudah tercium oleh yamato dan naruto bahkan sai saja sudah menyadarinya. Sehingga mereka bergegas menuju desa konoha dan tidak memperdulikan apa saja.

#skip#

Penyerangan konoha dengan menggunakan shora sebagai senjata mereka akhirnya berhasil dihentikan karena naruto yang melakukan tidakan penyegelan terhadap cakra kyubi yang ad ditubuh shora dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah seal fuin untuk digunakan dalam masa genting, dan itu pasti akan ada saatnya diaman naruto akan mengunakan cakra itu.

Sementara itu, kini di kuil api sedang mengalami porak poranda akibat serangan dari akatsuki yang mana akhirnya kepala dari kuil itu kini tewas dan mayatnya dibawa pergi oleh kakuzu untuk ditukarkan pada pasar gelap agar mendapatkan uang. Karena kepala dari kuil ini alah mantan dari 12 ninja pelindung sehingga harga mayat mereka sangat dihargai oleh pasar gelap.

Sementara itu, kabar tentang kematian dari salah satu dari 12 ninja pelindung itu membuat asuma yang merupakan anggota dari shinobi 12 ninja pelindung langsung meminta konfirmasi dari hokage tentang berita itu. dan sebuah kebenaran yang dia dapat karena benar adanya bahwa kuil api telah di hancurkan oleh akatsuki dengan jumlah 2 orang.

"hokage, mohon berikan aku misi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini" ujar asuma

"hah…kau ini, baiklah akan aku berikan, tapi kau tidak akan sendirian, kau harus membawa shikamaru sebagai salah satu team mu dengan 2 orang lainya, dan sebagai team pendukung team asuma juga akan ikut dengan dipimpn oleh orang lain." Ujar tsunade

"tapi apakah tidak apa-apa mengeluarkan banyak shinobi keluar desa seperti itu, aku takut ini akan merepotkan anda" ujar asuma

"tidak masalah, selesaikan dengan cepat" ujar tsunade sehingga membuat asuma langsung berangkat dan akhirnya berkumpul dipintu gerbang desa konoha.

"baiklah, misi kita adalah mengambil kembali mayat dari kepala kuil api. Dan karena mayatnya di bawa pergi aku yakin ada tempat penukaran mayat di dekat sini, dan kita akan memeriksa semuanya hingga menemukan mayat yang kita cari, jadi sebaiknya kita berpencar menjadi dua kelompok" ujar asuma kini pergi bersama shikamaru dengan 2 orang lainya sedangakan couji dan ino kini pergi kearah lain dengan 2 chunin lainya sehingga kini ada dua kubu yang mencari jejak akatsuki tersebut.

Sementara konoha baru saja mengirimkan team pencari, kini akatsuki sudah masuk kedalam tempat penukaran mayat dan mereka kini sedang melakukan transaksi untuk menukarkan mayat itu dnegan uang yang sudah dijanjikan.

Shut….shutt,,,,,beberapa kunai dan shuriken kini menyerang kearah hidan yang tidak ikut masuk karena bau yang tidak bisa ia tahan sehingga membuat dia kini menjadi sasaran dari team asuma.

"akatsuki, diaman temanmu?" tanya asuma

"ada apa ini, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk jangan membuat keributan hidan" ujar kakuzu

"dia menyerang lebih dulu, bukan aku" ujar hidan

"oh…..kita beruntung hidan, salah seorang pemegang gelar 12 ninja pelindung juga ada disini, jadi mari kita kalahkan dia" ujar kakuzu

"tidak, kau cukup duduk saja, biarkan aku saja yang menyerang nya" ujar hidan

"tapi ingat jangan sampai wajah nya tidak bisa dikenali" ujar kakuzu

"baiklah akan aku usahakan, dewa jasin sudah lama tidak mendapatkan korban, jadi kalian berempat akan menjadi korban yang bagus untuk dewa jasin sama" ujar hidan kini menyerang kearah asuma dan yang lainya namun dengan cepat dua orang kini menyerang hidan dan menusuk nya dengan pedang hingga dua pedang itu menembus secara bersilangan sehingga terlihatlah darah menetes disana.

"sudah selesai" ujar mereka berdua kini tersenyum

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, ini sangat sakit tau…rasakan ini" ujar hidan kini memukul mereka bedua dengan sisi luar sabitnya sehingga membuat mereka berdua kini terpental kebelakang.

"sial…..pedang ini membuat aku sakit saja,…aku benci dengan rasa sakit" ujar hidan kini mencabut satu demi satu pedang yang menusuk dirinya.

"apa…tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tewas saaat aku sudah menusuk jantungnya" ujar shinobi yang menyerang hidan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"hahaha….ini adalah berka dewa jasin, karena mereka yang mempecayai dewa jasin sama akan kekal hidup abadi" ujar hidan kini kembali melanjutkan serangannya dan membuat team dari konoha kini hanya bisa menahan dan menyerang jika ada kesempatan.

Setelah lama bertarung akhirnya asuma berhasil memenggal kepala hidan hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya, namun kembali lagi hidan membuat semua orang terkejut karena hidan masih bisa bicara dan tidak tewas.

"hey kakuzu apa yang kau lakukan bantu aku, aku tidak bisa melihat seperti ini" ujar hidan

"ini adalah salah mu sendiri karena meremehkan desa konoha. Dan aku uga tidak diizinkan bertarung sebelum nya jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu membantu mu" ujar kakuzu kini berdiri dan melihat kearah asuma yang kini dalam kondosi yang tidak baik.

"aku hanya ingin mengambil mayat orang ini" ujar kakuzu kini menyerang asuma namun seseorang menahan serangan itu sehingga asuma kini selamat dari pukulan kakuzu sehingga membuat kakusu terpental karena tendangan dari sosok itu.

"siapa itu berani sekali mencampuri urusanku, sebaiknya kau pergi, kalau tidak aku akan membunuh mu" ujar kakuzu kini mengambil kepala hidan dan menyambungnya dengan tubhnya lagi sehingga hidan kni bisa bergerakkembali.

"jadi siapa kau beraninya kau memuatku marah dan memukul tbuhku" ujar kakuzu

"kalian pernah membunuh seseorang dengan topeng musang, dia adalah saudaraku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian melewatiku dengan mudah" ujar nya

"siapa kau, kenapa kau membantu kami?" tanya shikamaru kini memapah asuma kedalam pelukanya

"tidak akan aku biarkan, dia adalah sumber uang ku" ujar kakuzu kini memanjangkan lengannya dan memukul asuma, namun dengan rantai yang muncul di punggung sosok itu kini melindungi asuma dengan rantainya sehingga membuat kakuzu kini terkejut.

"rantai cakra, sudah lama aku tidak bisa percaya ini, ternyata masih ada klan uzumaki yang hidup" ujar kakuzu

"siapa yang kau bilang uzumaki" ujar rubah kini memperlihatkan sharingan dimatanya

"tidak mungkin, setahuku hanya ada dua orang yang bisa menggunakan sharingan di dunia ini sekarang yang asli keturunan uchiha, dank au juga memiliki sharingan itu, siapa kau" ujar kakuzu

Dengan cepat naruto kini menusuk jantung kakuzu sehingga kakuzu ambruk dan membuat banyak darah disana, namun sama seperti hidan kini kakuzu kembali bangkit.

"aku memiliki 5 jantung jadi aku sekarang masih memiliki 4 lagi, dan aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah" ujar kakuzu kini bersiap menyerang, namunada hal yang membuat dia menghentikan seranganya yakni cincinnya membuat aliran cakra sehingga dia harus menghentikan seranganya.

"ah…sial, padahal ada calon uang di depan ku, dasar ketua tidak tau diri" ujar kakuzu kini menghilang diikuti hidan yang juga menghilang.

Sementara itu rubah kini hanya diam dan melihat kondisi asuma yang memprihatinkan, namun dilihat dari keadaannya dia masih bisa diselamatkan jika cepat di obati.

"sebaiknya mari kita ke desa konoha, karena disana aka nada seseorang yang bisa mengobati mu" ujar rubah kini menggendong asuma

"jika kita berlari secepat apapun tidak akan sampai" ujar shikamaru

"hahaha…tidak aku akan bisa kesana dalam sekejap" ujar rubah kini menusukkan sbeuah kunai cabang 3 ketanah sehingga membuat para shinobi itu terkejut

"kemarilah pegang bahuku, aku akan melakukan loncatan, jadi sebaiknya kalian bersama ku dengan kuat agar tidak terjatuh" ujar rubah dan menghilang lalu muncul di konoha dengan cepat.

Setalah sampai di dalam desa konoha, sang rubah kini terduduk dengan bantuan kedua tanganya dia berusaha bangun.

"sial….cakraku berkurang sebanyak ini hanya untuk pergi dengan hiraishin, ini tidak baik" gumam nya

"maaf apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya shikamaru

"jangan bodoh, cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit dan panggil hokage dan obati gurumu itu" ujar rubah kini menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah bangunan.

'maaf bos aku memakai cakra yang cukup banyak' ujar rubah dalam pikirannya

Sementara naruto yang ada di tempat dia berlatih langsung jauh terduduk dan keringat bercucuran dimana-mana.

"daasar rubah….apa yang dia lakukan dengan hiraishin dengan jarak sejauh ini, apakah ada yang kritis" ujar naruto kini berusaha bangun dan meninggalkan tempat dia latihan.

Sementara itu, shikamaru langsung membawa asuma kerumah sakit dan meminta dia untuk menyembuhkan asuma dengan bantuan tsunade, shizune bahkan sakura dia panggil untuk membantu menyembuhkan asuma yang kini sedang kritis.

"skikamaru bagaiman ini bisa terjadi, jika dia diserang dari jarak jauh begini maka dia mungkin sudah tewas dijalan, bagaimana kalian bisa kembali? Tanya tsunade dengan hanya sebelah tangan mengobati asuma

"kami dibantu oleh orang bertopeng, dia menguasai hiraishin, karena itu dia bisa membawa kami dalam waktu singkat, tapi berapa banyak cakra yang harus dia tebus untuk itu. karena jarak dari sini kekuil api sangat jauh jadi aku rasa dia sekarang sedang pingsan di luar,"ujar shikamaru

" jadi panggil dia masuk dan aku akan memeriksanya juga" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, aku akan keluar sebantar" ujar shikamru kini mencari rubah

"maaf nona hokage dia sudah pergi, dan entah kemana" ujar shikamaru

"oh…begitu berarti dia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk berjalan, ata bahkan berlari, seberapa besar cakra dia sebanrnya" gumam tsunade

To be continue


	17. Chapter 17

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 17

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"baiklah, aku akan keluar sebantar" ujar shikamru kini mencari rubah

"maaf nona hokage dia sudah pergi, dan entah kemana" ujar shikamaru

"oh…begitu berarti dia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk berjalan, atau bahkan berlari, seberapa besar cakra dia sebanarnya" gumam tsunade

Tsunade bersama dengan shizune dan sakura kini saling membahu menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yakni menyembuhkan asuma, setidaknya membantu dia melewati masa kritis. Setelah beberapa jam di ruang penyembuhan rumah sakit konoha, akhirnya shikamaru bisa bernafas lega karena asuma masih bisa ditolong walau memerlukan waktu untuk menyembuhnya kembali dalam kondisi total.

"shika, kau ikut aku untuk mejelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dalam misi kalian kali ini?" tanyatsunade kini mengajak shikamaru untuk keruangannya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah itu, shikamaru hanya menurut dan mengikuti tsunade dari belakang dan akhirnya mereka tiba di kantor hokage.

"jadi bagaimana, bisa kau ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya saat kalian bertarung melawan akatsuki?" tanya tsunade

"begini…" shikamaru mulai menjelaskan dari awal mereka menyerang orang yang bernama hidan hingga mereka dibantu oleh seseorang dengan topeng rubah, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah bahwa orang itu mampu membangkitkan rantai cakra sehingga dapat dikatakan orang itu adalah uzumaki jika dilihat dari ara dia menggunakan rantai cakra. Hingga yang mengejutkan lagi bahwa seseorang itu juga memiliki sharingan di kedua matanya dengan kata lain itu bukanlah bahan cangkokan melainkan murni membangkitkannya sendiri. Setelah shikamaru menceritakan secara detil kejadian yang menimpa asuma, akhirnya tsunade memutuskan untuk membentuk team pengejaran untuk mengalahkan 2 oanggota akatsuki itu,

"baiklah, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam, mereka sudah mengacak-acak kuil Negara kita, maka dari itu aku sebagai hokage memberikan misi level S pada team kakashi dan asuma," ujar tsunade

"tapi siapa yang akan memimpin team asuma?" tanya shikamaru

"tentu saja kakashi, dan team kakashi akan di pimpin oleh yamato. Sampaikan pesan ini pada kakashi dan yamato"ujar tsunade kini memerintahkan shizune untuk memberitahukan keberangakatan mereka nanti siang.

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan persiapan, kini kakashi memimpin pasukan asuma dan yamato kini memimpin pasukan kakashi,

"yechh….aku sungguh bersemangat…mari kita mulai" ujar naruto kini melakukan pemanasan

"kau terlihat bersemangat naruto, apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ku?" tanya kakashi

"hahaha…sensei tidak mengerti ya, aku ingin membunuh mereka sekarang, jadi mari kita hancurkan manusia bodoh itu" ujar naruto kini meregangkan pergelangan kaki dan tanganya

"hey…naruto jangan ceroboh, mereka berdua sangat sulit untuk dibunuh, yang satu memiliki 5 jantung, dan yang satu memiliki kemampuan tidak bisa mati walau sudah dibelah dua" ujar shikamaru

"benarkah,….ini akan seru. Aku akan belajar menjadi seorang penyiksa, siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi team introgasi di masa depan. Ya aku harus mencobanya" ujar naruto berbinar

"berhenti melamun….dan persiapkan dirimu" ujar sakura memukul kepala naruto

"ok aku sudah siap, kapan saja kita bisa berangkat" ujar naruto kini melirik dadanya yang kini hanya memiliki beberapa tato rantai disana.

'masih ada 5, apakah cukup untuk melawan mereka semua' pikir naruto kini mengikuti gerakan kakashi yang kini berada di depan dan pergi menjalankan misi.

#skip#

Setelah lama mengejar akhirnya mereka kini berhasil menghadang dan mencegat hidan dan kakuzu..sementara hidan dan kakuzu sam sekali tidak bergeming mereka hanya melihat team dari konoha kini hendak menyerang mereka dengan bersama-sama.

"hidan sekarang kau boleh membunuh sesuka mu, lagi pula diantara mereka tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan uang, jadi walaupun kau menghancurkan tubuh mereka itu tidak masalah" ujar kakuzu

"heh…tapi kau sudah kehilangan satu nyawa, kau harus menghemat nyawamu itu"ujar hidan

"tidak perlu risau, aku bisa menangani hal itu, lagi pula ada banyak jantung yang bisa aku ambil hari ini, dan si sharingan itu adalah target utamaku" ujar kakuzu

Melihat dua orang akatsuki ini sama sekali tidak takut, naruto langsung melancarkan serangan pembuka dengan menyerang mereka dengan katana namun serangan itu berhasil di tahan oleh sabit milik hidan sedankan kakuzu membalas serangan naruto dengan tangan kosong, namun serangan kakuzu tidak berhasil mengenai naruto karena dalam gerakan lambat dari mata sharingan yang sudah aktif naruto bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

"itu…..sharingan" ujar team asuma kini terkejut karena baru kali ini mereka melihat naruto menggunakan sharingan, dan mereka juga tidak tahu kalau naruto memiliki sharingan.

"jadi begitu, pantas saja cakra orang kemarin sedikit mirip dengan dirinya. Jika aku tidak salah orang bertopeng kemarin adalah bunshin mu dan aku rasa kau bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan" ujar hidan kini menyerang dengan sabit bersama dengan lengan kakuzu yang kini memanjang.

Pertarungan antara 2 anggota akatsuki melawan 8 shinobi dari konoha kini akhirnya pecah, dimana masing-masing dari hidan dan kakuzu melawan 4 orang.

"kalian semua, jangan sampai darah kalian diambi oleh orang itu, karena kalian akan mati" ujar shikamaru

Karena rahasia dari temannya sudah diketahui, kakuzu kini membuka jubahnya dan mengeluarkan semacam boneka yang terbuat dari kumpulan benang dengan topeng.

"elemen petir : meriam halilintar"

"elemen air : taring naga air"

Kedua jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh boneka kakuzu kini bergabung dan menyerang kearah naruto dan kawan-kawan, sedangkan kakuzunya sendiri kini sedang berhadapan dengan kakashi.

"sial dia hanya memerikanku lawan sebuah boneka, akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat" ujar naruto kini membuatt bola cakra ditanganya dan siap menyerang boneka kakuzu, namun boneka itu sama sekali tidak mendapatkan efek dari serangan itu karena tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi benang.

"naruto kau harus menyerang topengnya agar bisa mengalahkan para boneka itu" ujar shikamaru kini menghindari serangan dari para boneka dan melakukan serangan balik menggunakan bayangan.

"lawan mu adalah aku" ujar hidan kini menebaskan sabitnya kearah shikamaru sehingga shikamaru harus bersusah payah menghindari serangan itu hingga waktu tidak cukup dan membua naruto kembali bertindak dengan menggunakan rantainya kini membuat shikamaru berhasil diselamatkan dan kembali menyerang hidan.

Setelah melakukan beberapa kali serangan akhirnya kedua kubi kuni berkumpul kembali untuk menarik nafas.

"aku akan menghajar bocah uzumaki itu" ujar kakuzu kini menyerang kearah naruto, namun kakashi kini menghalangi jalannya kakuzu dan membuat dirinya sendiri kni berduel dengan kakuzu, sedangkan naruto kini sedang berusaha menyerang para boneka itu dengan kecepatan dan kegesitannya.

"rasakan ini, elemen angin : pedang angin pencabik" ujar kini membuat seal dan jutsu dengan cepat sehinga membuat ara boneka itu kini terpotong-potong, namun kembali menyatu karena mereka kembali menjadi benang. Dan hal itu membuat naruto geram.

"rasengan…"bhuommmzzz…suara ledakan dari serangan naruto membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada naruto sehingga setelah dilihat kini naruto sudah membunuh satu boneka dengan elemen air.

"hah…hah…satu tumbang, tinggal 2 boneka lagi, dan satu yang asli" ujar naruto kini mengambil nafas

"elemen api : naga api"

Salah satu boneka menyerang naruto yang dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan sehingga sulit untuk menghindari serangan itu, sehingga dengan cepat yamato langsung membuat tameng di sekitar naruto sehingga naruto selamat dari serangan lawan.

"Elemen kayu : shuriken kayu" ujar yamato kini menyerang salah satu boneka yang menyerang naruto tadi dengan shuriken dari kayu, namun semua itu mudah di halau dengan menggunakan benang yang seperti makhluk hidup itu,

Setelah lama bertarung akhirnya kakuzu dengan 2 boneka yang tersisi kini mundur dan mengambil nafas, namun sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi saat naruto merasakan hawa dan niat jahat yang sangat besar.

"gawat…dia akan bergabung" ujar naruto kini melihat para boneka dari kakuzu kini sedang masuk kedalam tubuhnya sehingga kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh benang tersebut, bahkan dari semua sendi dan mulutnya kin keluar benang yang sangat banyak.

"kalian shinobi konoha memang kuat, dari dulu hingga sekarang kalian memang sungguh luar biasa. Aku ingat satu orang yang aku lawan dulu saat perang, dia adalah hashirama senju, dan dia adalah shinobi yang kuat" ujar kakuzu

"jadi berapakah umur dia sekarang" ujar ino

"dia bisa hidup hanya dengan mencuri jantung yang masih aktif dan membuat dirinya tidak akan mati sampai kapan pun, hingga jantungnya kita hancurkan semua" ujar naruto

"ya, tapi kalian tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan ku" ujar kakuzu kini menyerang kearah naruto

"majulah, aku tidak takut" ujar naruto kini membuat seal di kedua tanganya yang berbeda

"elemen angin : tornado, elemen api : bola api raksasa" ujar naruto kini melepaskan ninjutsu kearah kakuzu sehingga kakuzu kini menghindarinya dengan melompat kearah kayu dan menyerang dengan nijutsu jarak jauh miliknya.

"elemen api : beriam bola api"

Serangan itu sangat besar, bahkan jika bisa dihindari maka orang yang dibelakang naruto akan terkana dampaknya, sehingga naruto memutuskan.

"kamui" ujar naruto kini menghisap bola itu dengan mata kanannya dan mengeluarkan dengan mata kirinya tepat diatas kepala kakuzu.

Bhoommss…sebuah ledakan terjadi diudara dimana kakuzu berdiri di pepohonan saat menyerang kini pohon itu sudah hangus tanpa bekas. Namun kakuzu berhasil selamat dan membuat naruto heran.

" tidak akan semudah itu membunuh ku" ujar kakuzu

Sementara itu, kini hidan sedang berhadapan dengan shikamaru satu lawan satu sehingga kini hidan dengan cepat dapat mendesak shikamaru hingga terdapat goresan di pipi shikamaru membuat hidan tertawa dan tersenyum.

"persyaratan sudah selesai, kau akan aku bunuh" ujar hidan kini menusukkan sebuah tombak besi kejantungnya sendiri sehingga shikamaaru kini melihat itu langsung terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"hahaha…sekarang terimalah kematian mu bocah tengil" ujar hidan kini tergeletak sambil menunggu nyawa shikamaru benar-benar habis.

Namun semau diluar dugaannya, ternyata darah yang dia telan bukanlah darah shikamaru melainkan darah kakuzu sehingga kini kakuzu sedang merintih kesakitan dan membuat kesempatan menyerang terbuka untuk naruto.

'bagus rencana shika berhasil, ini kesempatan ku"pikir naruto kini berlari menuju kakuzu dan menyerang dengan rasengan di kedua tanganya dengan ukuran yang besar dan terdapat putaran udara di setiap sisinya sehingga membentuk seprti shuriken

"rasakan ini, rasen shuriken" ujar naruto kini membenturkan jutsunya pada kakuzu sehingga kakuzu kini terkena telak serangan naruto sehingga membuat ledakan yang besar dan hal itu membuat kakuzu tewas di tangan naruto.\sementara itu, di hadapan shikamaru kini hidan hendak berdiri, namun kepalanya kini dipenggal oleh shikamaru sehingga membuat hidan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"bagaiman mungkin kau bisa lolos dari kematian?" tanya hidan

"yang kau gunakan bukan darah ku melainkan darah temanmu sehingga aku masih bisa selamat dari seranganmu, jadi mari kita mulai acara pemakaman mu" ujar shikamaru kini membuat lubang yang sangat besar dengan kertas peledak dan memasukkan hidan kesana dan menguburnya hidup-hidup dengan tubuh yang sudah terbelah-belah,

Karena berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya kini shikamaru kini berlari menyongsong kearah naruto yang kini sedang beristirahat karena karena lelah yang dia alami karena bertarung.

"shika kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ino

"tidak hanya beberapa luka memar dan luka lebam saja" ujar shikamaru

"sini aku akan mengobatimu, setelah mengobati kakashi sensei dan naruto" ujar sakura

"ya., aku minta tolong pada mu" ujar shikamaru

"hey apakah kau tahu kalau mereka sanggat kuat, bahkan si hidan itu belum juga mati setelah tubuhnya aku mutilasi" ujar shikamaru

"hahahaha….kau ternyata kejam juga ya shika, tidak ku sangka, tapi orang itu bisa aku habisi berkat dirimu yang menghancurkan salah satu jantungnya sehingga kini kami bisa menyerang nya dengan tepat dan efektif." Ujar naruto

"ya…misi kali ini berjalan dengan sukses, dan aku yakin kita akan menghadapi musuh yang lebih kuat lagi nanti. Dan saat itu tiba kita akan menghadapi mereka dengan sekuat tenaga" ujar kakashi

"ya…yamato kapten, aku ingin berterima kasih pada anda karena telah membantuku. Dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada mu" ujar naruto membuat seal tangan dengan kedua tanganya sehingga

"elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan" ujar naruto kini membuat arena tempat mereka bertarung tadi kini sudah ditumbuhi oleh banyak hutan.

"ini lebih hebat dari elemen kayu milikku, kau bisa menciptkan sampai ke daun itu adalah teknik kayu yang sesungguhnya, dari mana kau memperajari itu?" tanya yamato

"tidak ada, aku hanya menggabungkan kedua jenis cakra ku saja, namun disamping itu semua jiraya sensei memberika beberapa saran untuk kekkai milikku dan yang aku sukai adalah menggabungkan ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra sehingga membuat sebuah kekai yang terkuat" ujar naruto

"dengan ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra, itu berarti dengan konsep tanpa batas dan kekuatan tak terhingga. Ini mungkin akan membahayakan bagi dunia shinobi" ujar yamato

"tidak…lagi pula aku membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk menyempurnakanya sehingga membuat jutsu itu bisa dikendalikan oleh ku." Ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan bola api, air, petir, angin dan tanah kini membuat naruto sangat keren di kelilingi oleh 5 benda yang ia ciptakan.

"sebaiknya kita bergegas kembali ke desa, aku rasa para anggota akatsuki akan mengetahui kematian temannya sebentar lagi" ujar kakashi

"ya aku kira mereka semua sudah tahu sekarang, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa menyerang kita karena ada sebuah alasan yang membuat mereka tidak boleh menunjukkan kemampuan nya di muka umum dulu, sehingga mereka menunggu waaktu yang tepat untuk menyerang" ujar naruto

Akhirnya team kakashi dan team asuma kini kembali kedesa konoha dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun ada yang berbeda dari semua orang yang ikut menjalankan misi kini ino merasa dirinya tidak berguna dalam misi kali ini, bahkan semua serangannya pada musuh sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Sesampainya mereka di desa konoha, semua orang kini kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing, namun tidak untuk ino, kini dia hany duduk ditaman desa konoha dan merenungi kekurangannya dalam hal kemampuan. Bahkan dalam menjalankan misi kali ini dirinya sama sekali tidak memberikan kontribusi yang baik.

"masih memikirkan misi?" tanya naruto membuat kaget ino yang ada ditaman

"naruto…kau membuat aku kaget saja" ujar ino kini hanya mengangukkan kepala

"kenapa harus dipikirkan, kau juga cukup kuat untuk bisa bertahan mewalan para akatsuki seperti itu" ujar naruto kini mencari tempat duduk untuk nya

"tapi, semua yang aku lakukan tidak memiliki pengaruh besar dalam misi naruto, sedang kan sakura bahkan dia bisa menyembuhkan 3 orang dalam sekali pengobatan sehingga aku rasa dia memilik pengaruh besar dalam misi kali ini"ujar ino

"hahahaha…ternyata persainagn kalian tidak berakhir rupanya. Dengar ada sebuah pepatah mengatakan jika persaingan itu adalah semangat untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dan aku rasa kalian berdua sudah menunjukkan kekuatan kalian masing-masing" ujar naruto

"tapi tetap saja sekarang sakura jauh lebih kuat dari ku" ujar ino

"jika memang begitu maka kau sekarang waktunya untuk maju," ujar naruto kini merubah ekspresinya

"maksudmu?" tanya ino

"klan yamanaka adalah klan di desa konoha, haruno adalah klan warga sipil yang mungkin hanya sakura sendiri yang masuk kedalam masa yang sukses seperti ini. Kenapa kalian harus kalah dengan itu,?" tanya naruto

"karena….."

"karena kalian tidak mau keluar dari zona nyaman kalian, coba lah untuk keluar dari zona nyaman itu maka kesempatan untuk mu akan terbuak lebar ino" ujar naruto

"jadi bagaimana aku harus memulainya?" tanya ino pada naruto yang kini memejamkan mata berfikir

"kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apa yang dibutuhkan oleh kemampuan mu, apa kekurangan mu, apa yang kau butuhkan untuk melengkapi kemampuan mu?" tanyakan semua itu pada dirimu, dan lihat apa yang benar-benar kau butuhkan" ujar naruto kini berbicara sangat bijak.

Mendengar naruto yang berkata seperti itu membuat ino terdiam menatap naruto dengan sangat lekat. Bahkan ino sendir tidak percaya naruto yang dulunya suka membuat onar dan bahkan suka bertarung dari pada belajar kini bisa berbicara bijak seperti itu.

"kalau menurut mu apa yang aku butuhkan sekarang?" tanya ino

"kepercayaan diri, karena jika kau tidak percaya pada dirimu kau akan gagal dalam langkah selanjutnya" ujar naruto memberikan nasehat nya

"aku mengerti, jadi sekarang aku harus menumbuhkan keberanian ku kembali dan berusaha mengejar sakura" ujar ino

"tck…..bukan seperti itu. kau memiliki kualitas dan tahapan dalam kemampuan mu sendiri, tidak perlu repot-repot mengejar seseorang, cukup kau hanya membuat dirimu kuat dan jangan pedulikan orang lain bicara apa" ujar naruto

"tapi aku memerlukan apa dalam kemampuan ku sekarang ini?" tanya ino

"kau adalah salah seorang shinobi cerdas ino, dan kau sangat ingin bersaing dengan aku sarankan kau beranikan diri menghadap ke nenek tsunade dan memintanya untuk menjadi kan mu muridnya juga, namun disana kau pasti tahu kau akan menjadi junior bagi sakura dan kau akan memiliki sedikit masalah dengan level control cakra. Karena itu kau harus bersabar dan terus berlatih, karena lebih banyak shinobi medis dalam desa konoha akan semakin baik jika aku kelak menjai pemimpinnya" ujar naruto menganggukkan kepala dengan jari tanagn kanan mengelus dagunya sendiri

"hahaha….kau seperti psikopat naruto," ujar ino

"heh….ino dengarkan baik-baik, di desa ini akan aku buat sesuatu yang hebat nantinya" ujar naruto

"apa itu?" tanya ino

"aku akan membangun klan uzumaki kembali bangkit, dengan kemampuan ku yang sekarang aku bisa dengan mudah membuat klan uzumaki bangkit, namun sepertinya aku memerlukan banyak tenaga untuk itu, karena itu mungkin aku akan membutuhkan bantuan hinata-chan. Jadi ino jika kau berkenan jangan menyerah untuk menjadi shinobi di desa ini, karena jika tidak ada klan yamanaka maka desa ini akan sepi dari bunga" ujar naruto

"apakah hanya bunga saja kau harapkan dari diriku, tidak kah kau tertarik untuk membawaku bersama mu seperti hinata?" tanya ino

"jika kau berani mengambil resiko kau mintalah diriku pada hinata, mungkin dia akan berbaik hati memberikan sedikit ruangan untuk mu, tapi aku ragu akan hal itu, karena sepanjang hidup ku hanya hinata seorang yang ada di sini, jadi sulit untuk memasukkan orang lain kedalanya" ujar naruto kini menunjuk dadanya

"apakah hal itu mustahil?" tanya ino kini mendekat kearah naruto

"tidak hanya saja, ini sedikit memiliki rasa sakit" ujar naruto kini berjalan hendak meninggalkan ino

"tapi jika hinata memberikan izin kau harus berjanji membawaku juga ya" ujar ino kini melihat naruto dengan cara pandang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya

Obrolan dua orang itu akhirnya menuju kearah masa depan dinama ino kini mulai tertarik dengan naruto karena sikap dan cara naruto mengambil keputusan sangat dewasa, sehingga ino yang mengetahui cara pandang naruto akhirnya kini melihat naruto dengan cara yang berbeda. Dulu dia merasa naruto itu stupidobego, namun sekarang dia tidak lagi memandang naruto seperti itu, naruto sungguh diluar pikirannya yang dulu, kini dia mulai merasakan rasa nyaman jika bersama naruto dan hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga cemburu ketika hinata lebih memiliki perhatian naruto dari pada dirinya sehingga membuat ada beberapa hal yang membuat dirinya kesal.

#skip#

"hinata…bisakah kita berbica berdua sekarang?" tanya ino

"ehm…ada apa?" tanya hinata

"aku….begini ….bagaimana ya….begini bisakah aku meminta sedikit hati dan perhatian naruto-kun untuk ku?"ujar ino kini berbicara dengan sedikit gugup karena meminta sebuah perhatian dari seseornag yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"…kau ingin hati naruto-kun kan, apakah kau sudah memberikan hati mu padanya?" tanya hinata

"ya, aku sudah memberikanya waktu itu" ujar ino

"kapan,…dan dimana?" tanya hinata

"aku menembak naruto-kun di taman desa konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun dia mengatakan jika kau mengizinkan maka dia akan menerima ku, tapi jika tidak maka dia juga akan menolak ku" ujar ino

"kau belum memberikan hatimu pada nya kan, jika belum memberikan hati mu padanya jangan harap aku akan memberikan ruangan untuk dirimu di sisi naruto-kun, lagi pula semua hati naruto-kun hanya untuk ku, dan hanya aku yang bisa memberikan izin siapa saja yang bisa masuk. Jadi jika kau belum memberikan hatimu pada nya kau tidak akan bisa masuk walaupun hatinya terbuka lebar" ujar hinata kini hendak meninggalkan ino

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya ino

"tidak ada, hanya jika hatimu benar-benar sudah ada di naruto-kun baru aku akan memberikan sedikit ruangan untuk mu" ujar hinata kini menghilang dan mencari keberadaan naruto dan meminta nya untuk membuat janji.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya hinata menemukan naruto dimana dia biasa berlatih dan membuat naruto harus menghentikan latihanya.

"naruto-kun…..naruto-kunn…." Panggil hinata kini membuat naruto menghentikan latihanya

"oh…hinata-chan, ada apa?" tanya naruto kini mendekat kearah hinata

"apakah kau akan mengajak ino juga?" tanya hinata

"ya jika kau mengizinkan" ujar naruto

"kalau begitu aku ingin kau mengajak ino setelah dia memberikan hal yang sama seperti ku. Kau harus mengambil keperawanannya saat dia benar-benar ingin ikut dengan kita, dan jika dia tidak mau maka jangan ambil dia untuk bagian dari dirimu, karena aku tidak mau memiliki bagian dari diriku yang tidak mempercayakan dirinya pada mu" ujar hinata

"ya, akan aku lakukan itu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang karena aku masih akan membawa mu saja. Karena ino masih terlalu awal untuk mengenal diriku hinata-chan, jadi mungkin dia akan mendapatkan diriku, namun tidak dalam waktu dekat ini" ujar naruto

"kau janji padaku naruto-kun, jangan mengambil ino jika dia tidak memberikan hal yang sama seperti ku" ujar hinata kini memberikan naruto sebuah ciuman

"ya, aku tahu, bukan mudah untuk menaklukan hati ku hinata—chan, karena kau adalah orang yang paling mengenal dirikulah aku mudah mencintaimu" ujar naruto kini membalas kecupan cingkat hinata dan membuatnya menjadi panas dan dengan sengaja dengkul naruto kini mengosok bagian bawah hinata hingga membuat hinata hampir jatuh.

"naruto-kun sebaiknya kita cari tempat aman saja yuk,…disini terlalu umum" ujar hinata kini menggandeng tanagn naruto dan meminta naruto membawanya jauh dari lokasi umum.

"kemana kita akan pergi, ke tempat rahasia kita atau kemana?" tanya naruto

"sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke desa uzugakure, aku rasa disana akan asik lagi pula disana kita hanya akan berdua saja" ujar hinata

"baiklah jika begitu, mari kita kedesa uzugakure sekarang" ujar naruto kini bersiap dan kini kembali keapartemannya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu nya.

Setelah itu, naruto meminta izin kepada tsunade sebagai hokage untuk mengunjungi reruntuhan desa uzugakure. Dan hal itu membuat beberapa orang bertanya-tanya kenapa naruto selalu mengunjungi desa uzugakure dengan hinata.

"kenapa hinata juga ikut?" tanya tsunade

"bukankah dulu aku sudah pernah bilang, aku memerlukan hinata-chan untuk melihat lokasi yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh byakugan dan untuk itu aku memerlukan seorang hyuga klan" ujar naruto

"tidak bisa…" ujar seseorang kini muncul dibalik pintu

"eh….ino-chan/….ujar naruto kini terkejut

"tidak…pokoknya aku juga harus ikut" ujar ino

"tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin melakuka perjalanan ini bersama hinata-chan saja. Tapi jika lain kali kau mungkin boleh ikut" ujar naruto kini membuat ino terdiam dan menatap naruto dengan sedikit marah.

"ino kau ingat perkataan ku, jika kau belum memberikan hati mu pada naruto-kun jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan perhatian lebih baik itu dari naruto-kun atau aku" ujar hinata

"tapi aku benar-benar sudah mencintai naruto-kun" ujar ino kini hendak menangis

"tunggu dulu ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya tsunade

"hehe…maaf ini sangat merepotkan tapi aku ingin membawa mereka berdua jalan-jalan nanti jika tiba waktunya. Tapi sekarang belum saat nya membawa ino bersama. Jadi aku harap nenek mengizinkan kami berdua keluar sejenak" ujar naruto

"baiklah kalian boleh pergi, dan ino sebaiknya kau latihan dengan sakura" ujar tsunade

"ino-chan…..lain kali akan aku ajak, hanya saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kau ikut bersama ku" ujar naruto kini keluar kantor hokage bersama hinata. Ino yang di tinggal kini berlari mengejar naruto dan hinata yang akan pergi.

"tunggu…." Ujar ino kini mendekat kearah naruto dan menciumnya

"aku mangerti, kapan naruto-kun akan mengajakku aku akan siap. Tapi jika tidak hari ini mungkin lain kali" ujar ino memberikan banyak ciuman pada naruto hingga hinata yang ada disana jengah.

"ayo pergi" ujar hinata sehingga naruto kini melepaskan ino dan mengikuti hinata yang cemberut

'aku mengerti sekarang, hinata sudah memberikan segalanya untuk naruto, karena itulah naruto tidak bisa lepas dari hinata. Dan jika aku ingin melakukan hal itu dan hidup bersama dengan naruto-kun, aku harus melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, aku sudah putuskan akan aku berikan itu nanti ketika menjalankan misi bersama dengan naruto-kun, tidka peduli ada orang lain disana' pikir ino melihat naruto dan hinata pergi.

Sementara itu, kini hinata berjalan dengan sedikit jengkel dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena naruto berani berciuman di depan nya sehingga membuat dirinya sedikit marah.

"hinata-chan…" panggil naruto

"hm….." jawab hinata

"aku mau minda ciuman dari mu donk,…sekarang kita sudah cukup jauh dari desa dan aku rasa kita bisa memulainya dari sini" ujar naruto

"sini…..biar ku hapus bekas bibir ino dari bibir mu dengan bibir ku" ujar hinata menarik naruto mendekati nya dan melumat habis bibir naruto hingga membuat hinata dan naruto tidak sadar mereka melakukan ini di tengah jalan

"sudah cukup, sebaiknya cepat aku ingin melakukannya segera" ujar hinata kini berlari menggandeng naruto dengan cepat

"baiklah" ujar naruto kini mengangkat hinata dan berlari dengan cepat sehingga membuat hinata terkejut dan dengan senang dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher naruto

"naruto-kun jangan lakukan itu lagi ya, di desa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dan ini. Tapi kalau diluar desa itu beda ceritanya, jadi jangan bermesraan dengan ino di desa, aku akan cemburu jika kamu melakukan itu lagi" ujar hinata

"ya akan aku usahakan" ujar hinata

"tidak bisa, pokoknya kau tidak boleh bermesraan dengan ino, ya kan" ujar hinata

"ya akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto kini menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka dengan cepat

"naruto-kun….apakah hanya perasaan ku saja?" tanya hinata

"tentang apa?" tanya naruto

"milik naruto-kun sudah keras, apakah tidak sakit?" tanya hinata

"hehehe…kamu sadar ya, tidak apa-apa lagi pula itu karena payudara mu kini sudah sangat besar, dan aku rasa aku bisa minta sedikit isinya jika ada nanti" ujar naruto

"eh…jadi itu salah ku" ujar hinata

"ya lah…karena payudarah mu itu sangat nakal" ujar naruto

"maaf jika begitu…" ujar hinata

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba di desa uzugakure, lebih tepatnya reruntuhan desa uzugakure dimana tempat ini adalah tempat naruto dan hinata sering melakukan sex dengan panas.

"baiklah akan aku buka" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah seal dan masuk kedalam sebuah lorong yang terbuka.

"naruto-kun bolehkan aku langsung melakukannya saja, aku sudah tidak tahan" ujar hinata kini mendeka kearah naruto

"kenapa kita tidak istirahat dulu, seelah itu kita melakukanya?" tanya naruto

"tidak,….aku mau sekarang, lihat aku sudah basah dibawah sini, dan milik naruto-kun juga sudah tegang kenapa tidak kita satukan saja, lalu jika kau mau istirahat boleh saja sambil milik kitaa bersatu" ujar hinata

"baiklah, lagi pula kita memiliki 3 hari disini" ujar naruto sehingga membuat hinata dengan cepat melepaskan pakaian naruto sedangkan naruto melepaskan pakaian hinata

"sini…masukkan itu dan tidurlah di dalam pelukanku" ujar naruto kini berbaring dan meminta hinata memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina hinata yang saat itu sudah basah.

"baiklah aku sudah siap, akan aku masukkan sekarang" ujar hinata sehingga secara perlahan hinata memasukkan penis naruto hingga seluruhnya masuk kedalam vaginanya.

"sudah masuk naruto-kun, sekarang jika kau mau menggerakkan nya silahkan, jika tidak pun tidak apa-apa, namun aku ragu kita bisa tidur dengan kondisi penismu tegang seperti ini." Ujar hinata kini menggerakkan otot vaginanya sehingga membuat penis naruto bereaksi

"kau nakal hinata-chan," ujar naruto mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga penisnya menusuk lebih dalam lagi kedalam vagina hinata sehingga membuat hinata berteriak.

"naruto-kun…kau jahat sekali. Kenapa melakukan itu tanpa memberitahuku, aku jadinya tidak siap" ujar hinata kini menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"apakah aku juga boleh ikut bergerak, ini tidak seru jika aku tidak ikut bergerak" ujar naruto kini menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah

"ahk…ahk….ahk…..lagi naruto-kun…..lakukan lebih kuat" ujar hinata

"apa kau ingin aku melakukan nya lebih kuat lagi, kau sangat mesum hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"tidak…jangan bilang …begitu" ujar hinata kini terputus-putus karena sedang diserang naruto

"kau nakal sekali hinata-chan,….lihat payudara mu kini berayun seperti ingin aku hisap saja" ujar naruto kini mengulum putting payudara hinata dengan kuat sehingga teriakan tidak bisa dihindari dari bibir hinata.

"jangan…jangan putting ku, aku tidak bisa menahannya jika kau melakukan itu" ujar hinata

"kenapa….apakah kau mau aku berhenti" ujar naruto kini membuat gerakan pinggulnya berhenti

"eh….kau kejam naruto-kun…..jangan…jangan berhenti.." ujar hinata sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat naruto kini hanya tersenyum melihat hinata yang seperti ini dihadapannya.

"ayolah naruto-kun, jangan begitu …..jangan berhenti…..ayo gerakkan lagi….gerakkannnnn…aku mohon" ujar hinata

"tidak…tadi kau bilang jangan" ujar naruto

"baiklah aku minta maaf…..tapi tolong bergerak lah…..aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendiri" ujar hinata

"ehk…" teriak hinata karena dengan nakal naruto menusuknya dengan kuat dan sekali saja sehingga membuat dia terkejut.

"eh….kenapa hanya sekali….. lagi…lagi…..ayo lakukan lagi" ujar hinata tidak berhenti menghentakkan pinggulnya

"tapi ingat jangan minta aku untuk berhenti lagi ya" ujar naruto kini menggerakkan pinggulnya

"yya…aku akan berjanji tidak akan menolak mu lagi, lakukan lebih kuat," ujar hinata

"baiklah akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto kini menusuk hinata dengan semangat dan tenaga yang kuat

"ahk…ahk…ini sungguh enak naruto-kun…." Ujar hinata

Naruto dengan cepatnya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat hinata hanya berteriak keenakan karena serangan yang dilancarkan naruto.

"ehm…naruto-kun bisakah kau meletakkan penismu di sekitar sini" ujar hinata meminta naruto melakukan tusukan di sebuah daerah di dalam vaginanya

"ehm…disini" ujar naruto kini memegang daerah yang diinginkan hinata

"ehm….aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi bisakah kau juga keluar bersama ku?" tanya hinata

"baiklah akan aku kerjakan" ujar naruto kini menarik penisnya hingga hanya tinggal kepala penisnnya saha yang ada didalam sana dan dengan cepat naruto menusuk tempat yang diinginkan hinata sehingga membuat hinata memekik kencang dan orgasme karena serangan itu.

"maaf naruto-kun aku keluar sendirian, kau boleh melakukannya sepuasmu sekarang hingga kau keluar" ujar hinata

"ya walau tidak kau suruhpun akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto kini menggenjot hinata dengan sangat cepat dan membuat hinata yang sudah keluar kini hanya bisa pasrah membuat naruto kini bekerja sendiri.

"hinata-chan, kau sungguh hebat, walau kau sudah keluar tapi otot vagina mu masih kuat….kau yang terbaik" ujar naruto kini mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga akhirnya ia keluar di dalam vagina hinata.

"ahk…aku lelah dan aku akan mengeluarkan nya" ujar naruto kini hendak melepaskan penisnya dari vagina hinata yang kini sudah ada dibawah tubuh naruto

"tidak perlu, biarkan penismu beristirahat didalam sana, dan kita tidur seperti ini, lagi pula hanya klan uzumaki yang bisa membuka ruangan ini kan, jadi gak perlu khawatir" ujar hinata kini menjepitkan kakinya sehingga membat naruto tidak bisa bergerak

"baiklah, tapi kita harus membersihkan tubuh dulu baru bisa tidur" ujar naruto

"itu mudah, aku akan menjilati tubuh naruto-kun, begitupun sebaliknya, kau bisa menjilati tubuh ku biar bersih" ujar hinata

"kau sungguh mesum hinata-chan" ujar naruto

Setelah itu mereka melakukan mandi kucing bersama sehingga kini baik tubuh naruto ataupun tubuh hinata penuh dengan air liur dari masing-masing lawan jenis sehingga jika ada kiba disini maka kiba akan salah mengira.

Wakti tiga hari yang dijanjikan ternyata tidak berjalan dengan baik, karena pada saat hari kedua ada sebuah surat yang sampai ke tangan naruto yang memberitahukan bahwa akan diadakan penangkapan sanbi sehingga membuat hinata dan naruto mau tidak mau harus pulang hari itu juga dan membuat hinata meminta satu ronde yang panas dengan naruto sehingga hari terakhir mereka di uzugakure kini menjadi sangat panas.

#skip#

Setelah melakukan sex, hinata dan naruto kini bergegas mengambil apa saja yang mereka perlukan dari ruangan perpustakaan desa uzugakure ini, dan membawa beberapa gulungan yang bisa mereka pelajari esok jika di desa konoha.

Keheningan melanda mereka saat mereka kembali menuju desa konoha, karena mereka buru-buru akhirnya mereka melakukan gerakan dengan kecepatan penuh dan berlari tanpa melihat kekanan dan kekiri walau ada shinobi yang melintas di samping mereka namun kedua sejoli ini tidak ambil pusing malah mereka berdua kini hanya berjalan tanpa takut jika mereka yang dia acuhkan menyerang mereka, namun naruto dan hinata tidak melepaskan kewaspadaan mereka berdua pada setiap shinobi yang mereka lewati. Hingga akhirnya merka tiba di desa konoho dalam keadan sehat saja, dan mereka berdua langsung menghadap ke hokage san menatakan apa misi mereka.

Sesampai nya di kantor hokage didalam sana banyak sekali orang dan diantaranya team 7, team 8 team 9 dan team 10, kini semua rocky 12 sudah berkumpul kecuali sasuke yang kini masih bersama orochimaru.

"jadi apa misi kami hari ini, sehingga membuat hari libur aku dan hinata-chan terganggu?" tanya naruto

"naruto-kunnn…ujar ino kini berlari kearah naruto dan hendak memeluknya namun naruto lebih dulu dipeluk hinata

"jangan peluk naruto-kun," ujar hinata

"tapi naruto-kn juga tidak marah jika aku memeluknya, kenapa kau yang marah?" tanya ino

"aku pacarnya,"ujar hinata

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan mendapatkan hati naruto-ku…akan aku lakukn apa saja untuk mendapatkanya" ujar ino

"ah….ino kenapa kau malah mengejar naruto, apakah kau sudah menyerah dengan sasuke-kun" ujar sakura

"aku ingin naruto-kun, pokoknya aku akan mendapatkanya" ujar ino kini kembali menghadap kearah tsunade

"hey naruto apa yang kau lakukan sehingga wanita secantik ino dan hinata menyukaimu?" bisik kiba

"heheh…kamu mau tahu?" tanya naruto

"ya…" ujar kiba mengangguk

"kau harus menang dari ku terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto tersenyum

"baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan misi ini pada kalian semua. Misi kali ini adalah unutk menyegel sanbi, dan itu memerlukan seorang ahli fuinjutu seperti naruto, namun kita memiliki rencana utama yakni menggunakan 4 orang, yakni ino, hinata, sakura dan shizune, dan sisanya menjadi pelindung mereka." ujar tsunade

"jadi bukan hanya kita yang ingin menangkap sanbi, kalau begitu mari kita lakukan dengan cepat" ujar ino

"mari kita lakukan dengan segera dan dapatkan sanbi untuk desa konoha" ujar lee

"kenapa kita harus memiliki sanbi, bukankah sanbi adalah milik desa kiri, kenapa konoha berniat mengambil sanbi dari kiri?" tanya naruto

"karena sekarang sanbi sudah lepas naruto, dan jika sanbi lepas seperti itu maka semua desa berhak memilikinya" ujar sakura

"jadi begitu, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya untuk desa kita" ujar naruto

"heh…jangan kira kami tidak akan melakukan apapun naruto, karena kami akan melakukan sebisa kami untuk menghalangi lawan untuk mengambil sanbi" ujar neji

"hohoho….jadi begitu, mari kita berangkat" ujar naruto kini hendak keluar dari kantor hokage bersama hinata

"tunggu naruto, team kita akan dipisah, team penyegel akan dipimpn oleh shizune dan sisanya akan dipimpn oleh kakashi" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, tapi tujuan kita sama kan, jadi berangkat bersama-sama juga tidak masalah" ujar naruto

"oke…mari persiapkan semua kebutuhan kalian, dan berkumpul di gerbang desa setengah jam mendatang" ujar kakashi kini menghilang dan menunggu di pintu gerbang.

"semua yang aku butuhkan sudah ada, jadi tidak perlu mempersiapkan diri lagi" ujar naruto kini menghilang bersama dengan hinata yang kini ada di pelukanya.

'ini harus di kabarkan pada tuan hiashi tentang naruto dan hinata, ini bisa mempermalukan klan hyuga jika berhubungan dengan naruto' pikir neji

"aku juga sudah siap semuanya, jadi aku duluan ya" ujar sakura kini menyusul naruto yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang.

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya mereka kini sudah berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang dengan tampilan dan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"oh…sial…..hanya aku sendiri yang tidak memakai rompi chunin" ujar naruto hingga membuat semua orang tersenyum

"naruto-kun bisa memakai milik ku jika mau" ujar ino

"tidak boleh…..naruto-kun akan memiliki rompinya sendiri suatu hari nanti, jadi dia tidak akan memakai rompi milikmu ataupun milikku" ujar hinata

"ya…hinata-chan benar,…lagi pula aku memiliki jubah milikku sendiri" ujar naruto kini memakai jubahnya yang kini bercorak api merah di bawah jubahnya.

"bagaiman, apakah ini cocok untuk ku?" tanya naruto pada hinata

"ya..kau seperti seorang kage saja dengan jubah seperti itu" ujar hinata

"dan tampan" ujar ino memberikan komentar

"hehehe….terima kasih" ujar naruto kini melihat kesekelilingnya

"baiklah mari kita berangkat" ujar kakashi kini memberikan komando

12 rocky bersama dengan beberapa jonin kini berangkat menuju ke tempat dimana dideteksi adanya sanbi yang lepas, namun hal itu sangat tidak baik, karena kini team akatsuki dan orochimaru juga sedang melakukan pengejaran sehingga akan ada pertempuran yang terjadi antara 3 kubu ini.

#skip#

Dan dalam perjalanan mereka kini menemui malam sehingga mau tidak mau team konoha kini bermalam di hutan, dan yamato sebagai seorang pengguna elemen kayu kini sudah siap dengan jutsunya namun naruto menghalangi dan mengatakan biar dirinya saja yang melakukan hal itu.

Elemen kayu : rumah 4 pilar" ujar naruto kini menghentakkan kedua tanganya hingga terbentuklah rumah yang cukup besar untuk tempat mereka bermalam.

"dengar, menurut informasi yang kta dapatkan, sanbi ada di dasar danau ini," ujar shizune

"dan kita tidak sendirian di sini, ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengamati danau di seberang sana" ujar naruto

"oh…..apakah kau bisa merasakan cakra mereka naruto?" tanya kiba

"tidak, hanya saja niat jahat dan licik mereka sangat terasa, dan aku yakin itu adalah bawahan orochimaru" ujar naruto kini melihat dengan sharingan dimatanya kearah dimana ia merasakan hawa membunuh tadi

'mereka sudah pergi, cepat sekali, bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan niat jahat mereka lagi. Ini sungguh musuh yang kuat' pikir naruto

"tidak ada, apakah mereka sudah pergi?" tanya neji

"ya…aku rasa begitu" ujar hinata kini ternyata juga mengaktifkan byakugan nya

'pantas saja naruto-kun memilih hinata, dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh ku, dan juga kecantikan hinata juga tidak bisa diremehkan,' pikir ino

"jadi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sai

"mudah saja, kita tidur dan bangun besok pagi" ujar naruto kini melemparkan tasnya dan menjadikanya bantal

"hah…kau ini selalu saja mengutamakan tidur, jika menurutku kita melakukan penjagaan secara bergantian" ujar kiba dengan bijaksana

"usul kiba bagus juga, tapi karena kita banyak orang, jadi kita harus membuatnya menjadi beberapa kelompok ronda, dan itu aku rasa cukup yang laki-laki saja" ujar kakashi kini membuat yang wanita langsung setuju dan menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing sementara yang laki-laki kini sudah mulai menjaga dan melakukan ronda untuk melihat keadaan dan situasi.

Ditengah malam yang hening tiba-tiba ada sebuah ledakan di arah danau sehingga team konoha kini langsung terbangun dan melihat kearah danau dan apa yang terjadi disana.

"apa itu?" tanya kakashi melihat dengan sharingan miliknya namun tidak terlihat

"ini adalah jutsu kirigakure" ujar naruto

"ya, doujutsu akan percuma didalam kabut itu, jadi siapa yang menyerang sanbi di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya neji

"aku rasa mereka adalah akatsuki" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin, seranggaku mengatakan mereka bukan dari akatsuki" ujar shino

"lalu dari mana mereka?" tanya naruto

"dari konoha, dan seraggaku mengatakan cakra orang itu hampir sama dengan cakra mu naruto, hanya saja cakra kyubi sangat rendah di dalam tubuh orang itu" ujar shino

"oh…begitu, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan periksa sekarang" ujar naruto kini menghilang

"naruto-kun…tunggu dulu" ujar hinata kini hendak berlari mengejar naruto tapi dihalangi oleh neji

"sial….kenapa naruto selalu bertindak sendiri?" tanya kiba

"ya…begitulah dia, hanya sasuke yang mengerti dirinya. Dan dia serta sasuke sama-sama bisa melakukan itu" ujar sakura

"jadi selama ini kalian tidak pernah bekerja sama?" tanya tenten

"siapa bilang, kerja sama kami ini bahkan tidak bisa dipahami oleh semua orang, karena seorang shinobi kelas atas akan tahu isi pikiran teman dan lawannya hanya dengan beradu pukulan, dan itu sangat sedikit orang yang mengerti" ujar sakura

"dank au mengetahui hal itu?" tanya tenten

"tidak, aku hanya berada di belakang mereka saat itu. mereka akan menjadi tangan dan kaki ku, dan aku akan menjadi jantung untuk mereka berdua" ujar sakura kini mengencangkan sarung tanganya

"ino bersiaplah ini mungkin akan menjadi tugasmu yang pertama dalam mengobati seseorang, karena biasanya naruto akan penuh dengan luka setelah selesai bertarung, dan itu adalah kebiasaan buruknya" ujar sakura sehingga ino kini bergegas menyiapkan semua perlengkapan medisnya.

Sementara itu, naruto yang pergi kini bertarung bersama bunshin nya untuk mendapatkan satu ekor penuh carka dari sanbi sehingga membuat naruto dan sang bunshin kini harus jatuh bangun hanya untuk mendapatkan serangan mereka berhasil mengenai sanbi, namun karena kerasnya kulit sanbi memuat naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menyerangnya dengan tenaga penuh dan membuat air disana kini membuat gelombang besar.

"bos…jika kau menggunakan cakra sebesar itu maka sanbi akan tewas bos" ujar rubah

"tidak akan, dia tidak akan tewas dengan begitu mudah, lagi pula mereka adalah kumpulan cakra dan tidak mungkin mati karena mereka juga makhluk immortal" ujar naruto membuat percikan listrik di tangannya sehingga percikan itu kini terlihat di luar kabut.

"elemen petir : dragon raikiri" ujar naruto kini menyerang sanbi dengan elemen petir, karena kondisi sanbi yang ada di air sehingga membuat serangan listrik naruto dapat menyerangnya secara efesien dan membuatnya hampir hangus terbakar, namun tidak hangus dan masih sadar, sehingga rubah yang melihat kelengahan sanbi kini menyerang dengan cepat hingga memutuskan satu ekor dari sanbi.

"GGrrooooowww…." Suara sanbi kin terdengar dari pinggir danau sehingga team orochimaru yang tidak berani mendekatpun kini mendengarnya.

"bos aku sudah mendapatkanya" ujar rubah

"kamu pergilah, biarkan aku yang mengurus sisanya" ujar naruto kini membuat sanbi marah karena kepergian rubah

Dan untuk itu naruto dengan sengaja terkena serangan sanbi dan akhirnya terdorong jauh kearah team konoha sehingga hinata yang melihat hal itu kini langsung melompat untuk menangkap naruto, namun karena serangan sanbi terlalu kuat, hinata akhirnya ikut terdorong.

'sial…' pikir naruto

To be continue


	18. Chapter 18

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 18

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Dan untuk itu naruto dengan sengaja terkena serangan sanbi dan akhirnya terdorong jauh kearah team konoha sehingga hinata yang melihat hal itu kini langsung melompat untuk menangkap naruto, namun karena serangan sanbi terlalu kuat, hinata akhirnya ikut terdorong.

'sial…' pikir naruto

Srinkkk….srink…..5 buah rantai kini keluar dari tubuh naruto dan menusuk ke pohon-pohon hingga membuat beberapa pohon kini roboh tanpa pikir panjang. Namun naruto dengan rantainya terus berusaha untuk menahan dorongan itu hingga akhirnya dorongan dari sanbi itu berhenti dimana hinata yang kini memeluk naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat dorongan yang di lancarkan sanbi.

"apakah naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya hinata

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" ujar naruto kini menurunkan hinata yang masih ada di pelukanya

"naruto….."ujar sakura kini mendekat kearah naruto bersama dengan ino

"ada apa sakura?" tanya naruto

"kau masih bisa santai sepert itu setelah diserang oleh sanbi dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat?" tanya sakura

"hehehe…sebenarnya aku ingin jatuh karena serangan sanbi, tapi hinata-chan malah menangkapku sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus menahan jatuh ku" ujar naruto

"maaf… aku kira naruto-kun sedang tidak sadarkan diri saat itu" ujar hinata

"hahaha….itu tadi seru sekali" ujar naruto kini membuat semua orang disana kini melihat naruto dengan terkejut

"dasar bodoh…bagaimana jika kau tewas hah…siapa yang akan membantuku membawa sasuke kembali?" tanya sakura kini memukul kepala naruto

"hahaha…..kau ini sakura, tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja ko" ujar naruto kini berdiri dengan luka lebam di tubuhnya.

"ternyata kau tidak salah dikatakan sebagai seorang shinobi terkuat dalam angkatan kita naruto" ujar kiba

"apa kata mu kiba, aku ini hanya lah sebagian kecil dari penduduk desa konoha, jadi belum tentu juga aku bisa menang melawan kau" ujar naruto

"heh…jangan kira aku tidak tahu, kau mengatakan aku kuat supaya kau bisa menantang ku berduel kan, dasar kau ini, aku tidak mau" ujar kiba meninggalkan naruto

"sial…apakah semua orang sudah tidak mau berduel dengan ku lagi" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah semua orang

"tidak terima kasih" ujar shino kini mengelengkan kepala dan diikuti oleh yang lainya sehinga membuat naruto kini pundung.

"sepertinya aku memang harus mengajak sasuke pulang, mungkin hanya dia yang mau berduel dengan ku" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah sanbi dimana dia barusan berada.

"orang itu berhasil mengambil satu ekor sanbi lalu pergi" ujar naruto

"jadi yang membuat elemen petir sekuat itu tadi adalah orang itu?" tanya shikamaru

"bukan, yang membuat itu adalah aku untuk membuat sanbi diam, namun ternyata orang itu mengambil kesempatan dan memotong salah satu ekor sanbi yang penuh dnegan cakra" ujar naruto

"kau mengelurakan jutsu raikiri tadi naruto, tidak kusangka kau bisa membuatnya seperti itu" ujar kakashi

"ya….aku merakit nya dengan bentuk naga, dan dengan menambahkan focus seranganya aku bisa membuanya semakin mematikan" ujar naruto

"ya, tpi sebaiknya itu harus sesuai denga tubuhmu, karena bisa saja jutsu itu melukai tubuhmu sendiri" ujar kakashi

"hahaha…sensei tenang saja, aku akan masuk dalam mode raikage jika aku melakukan jutsu itu supaya gerakan dan seranganku bisa lebih efesien" ujar naruto

"raikage,…?" tanya kakashi dan smeua orang kini melihat kearah naruto

"ya,..seperti ini contohnya" ujar naruto kini memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang oenuh denganc akra petir

"wow…..itu keren, hampir sama dengan saat aku membuka gerbang kehidupan" ujar lee

"ya,….aku kira begitu" ujar naruto

"sini kau….aku belum selesai mengobatimu" ujar sakura kini menarik naruto turun duduk kembali

Sakura dengan cepat membuka dada naruto sehingga terlihatlah tato rantai yang dimiliki naruto oleh semua orang.

"tinggal 5,…jadi kau menggunakan banyak cakra untuk menahan serangan sanbi barusan" ujar sakura

"tidak, aku sudah kehilangan yang lainya saat aku tidak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu yang lalu" ujar naruto

'pasti saat mengantarkan asuma ke konoha, jadi sebanyak itukah cakra yang dibutuhkan naruto untuk menghantarkan seseorang dengan jarak yang sejauh itu' pikir kakashi

"tapi tidak masalah, aku akan melakukan pengisian ulang segera, tapi aku harap kalian berhati-hati dengan musuh kita, mereka cukup cerdik untuk mendapatkan sanbi" ujar naruto

"kau kira kami semua ini lemah naruto, akan aku tunjukkan pada mu jutsuku yang baru" ujar kiba

"bukan begitu, sanbi tertarik dengan seseorang yang memiliki cakra yang besar, dan team orochimaru memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki cakra besar,sehingga mereka memanfaatkan anak itu untuk memanggil sanbi, oleh karena itu aku harap kalian hati-hati" ujar naruto

"heh..serahkan pada kami" ujar kiba

#skip#

Akhirnya pagi menjelang, team orochimaru dan team konoha kini sudah bergegsa mencari lokasi dimana keberadaan sanbi.

"baiklah team penyegel akan bersama ku sekrang, dan team pelindung akan tetap mengelilingi kita semua" ujar shizune

"ya, serahkan pada kami" ujar kakashi berserta yang lainya

"baiklah, mari kita keluarkan fuinya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu kita mencarinya dan menguncinya" ujar shizune

Sehingga kini team konoha membawa dari daratan ke tengah danau seal fuin mereka, namun dari kejauhan team orochimaru merihat hal itu. dan mereka yang diberikan tugas untuk mendapatkan sanbi pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka langsung berlari menyerang kearah team konoha berada, namun team konoha juga tidak hanya melihat, mereka menyongong team orochimaru dan menyerang nya secara bersamaan.

"Elemen Kristal : tiga naga Kristal" uar salah seorang dari team orochimaru melancarkan serangan pada team konoha.

"elemen kayu : naga kayu" ujar yamato kini membalas serangan dari si pengguna Kristal sehingga kini ada 3 naga melawan satu naga sehingga terjadi banyak ombak di danau itu yang membuat team penyegel dari konoha kini kesulitan konsentrasi.

"jangan hiraukan yang lain, focus pada fuin nya" ujar shizune

Sehingga semuanya kini kembali memfokuskan cakra mereka pada fuin yang sedang mereka bawa.

"yaaaa…..terima ini semangat masa muda ku, urarengge" ujar lee kini menyerang dengan kedua kakinya kearah pasukan orochimaru sehingga membuat pasukan itu menghindari serangan lee yang sepertinya akan menghancurkan mereka jika tidak dihindari.

"tidak akan semuadah itu, elemen air : naga air" ujar seseorang dengan elemen air miliknya

"heh…jangan anggap remeh kami" ujar kakashi menirukan teknik yang digunakan oleh orang itu

'sial mereka bisa menandingi kemampuan ku' ujar orang itu kini menghindari serangan demi serangan dari kakashi dan team konoha lainya

"rasakan ini" ujar shino kini menyerang mereka dengan serangga miliknya, namun ….

"tidak akan aku biarkan, elemen Kristal : serbuk Kristal" ujar orang itu

"terima kasih guren" ujar seseorang dengan kaca mata

'elemen yang merepotkan, Kristal ini adalah senjata dan jutsu yang unik untuk digunakan sebagai seorang shinobi' pikir shino

"kakashi sensei aku akan mundur, serangga ku tidak bisa menyerang mereka dengan pengguna Kristal itu masih berdiri disana" ujar shino

"ya, kau lindungi di garis belakang, di depan serahkan pada kami" ujar kakashi kini menyerang dengan chidori kearah guren, namun

"tidak akan aku biarkan, elemen tanah : teknik pengikat batu

Dari dalam tanah kini kedua tangan kakashi kini tertangkap sehingga chidori miliknya kini tidak bisa dilancarkan, namun tidak hanya itu sialnya adalah kini guren sedang menyiapkan sebauh jutsu kearah kakshi.

"terima ini elemen Kristal: taring naga Kristal" sebuah tombak raksasa kini menyerang kearah kakashi sehingga kakashi yang sedang dalam kondisi terkunci tidak bisa menghindarinya sehingga guren kini tersenyum dengan senang.

"sial…..kau…elemen petir : naga raikiri" ujar naruto kini menyerang tepat pada titik paling tajam dari serangan guren sehingga membuat serangan guren kini sedang dikikis oleh raikiri milik naruto.

"siapa kau," ujar guren melihat serangannya berhasil digagalkan oleh seseorang.

"aku adalah uzumaki naruto, dan aku akan akan menghancurkan mu" ujar naruto kini membuat seal dan bersiap menyerang guren, namun melihat hal itu guren juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga keduanya kini secara bersamaan menyerang dengan kedua tangan masih berada di dada.

"elemen es : tiga naga es"

"elemen Kristal " tiga naga Kristal"

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan jutsu yang hampir serupa dengan jenis yang berbeda, keduanya kini melihat serangan mereka yang ditahan oleh serangan lawan masing-masing, sehingga banyak sekali serbuk es dan Kristal kini bertaburan di udara.

"heh…kau kuat juga bocah, tidak ku sangka masih ada orang yang bisa menggunakan nunjutsu es" ujar guren

"heh…aku tidak perlu pujian dari mu, ujar naruto kini membuat dua seal dengan kedua tangan nya sehingga membuat guren terkejut dan langsung menghindar dari sana.

"elemen air : taring naga air" ujar naruto sehingga guren yang langsung menghindar kini melihat serangan yang dilancarkan naruto.

"aku belum selesai, elemen angin : peluru angin" ujar naruto menghenbuskan nafas sehingga membuat banyak bola kecil yang terbuat dari angin menyerang guren.

"elemen Kristal : dinding Kristal" ujar guren kini membuat dinding sehingga serangan naruto hanya mengenai dinding tersebut, walau dinding itu kini sudah banyak lubang namun dinding itu bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri sehingga sebanyak apapun naruto menyerngnya percuma saja.

"elemen api : naga api" ujar seseorang kini menyerang naruto saat dia keluar dari dalam air sehingga membuat naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga

"tidak akan mudah menyerang ku, amaterasu" ujar naruto kini api hitam mulai membakar api milik sang lawan sehingga naruto kini hanya berdiri dan memperlihatkan mata kanan nya yang kini sedang berdarah.

"naruto…..apakah kau baik-baik saja" ujar kakashi kini mendekat kearah naruto dan membawanya menjauh dari api hitam itu.

"dari mana naruto mendapatkan teknik ini, bukankah ini adalah teknik mata dari klan uchiha. jadi naruto juga memiliki sharingan seperti sasuke" ujar kiba

"ya….aku melihatnya saat melawan kakuzu tempo hari saat menyelesaikan misi bersama naruto, dan sharingan miliknya bahkan lebih hebat dari milik kakashi sensei" ujar couji

'naruto…' pikir sakura

"sakura focus saja pada fuin," ujar shizune

"maaf…." Ujar sakura kini melihat kondisi naruto

"kita mendapatkan tempatnya, sekarang kita akan menangkapnya" ujar zhisune sehingga team orochimaru kini mundur dan membuat seseorang kini berdiri diujung tebing dan membuat anak itu mengobarkan cakranya sehingga membuat sanbi yang tadinya cukup tenang kini akhirnya mengamuk.

"semuanya tahan" ujar shizune

"tidak bisa, cakra ku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya lagi" ujar ino

"kage bunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto kini membuat 4 bunshin untuk menyelamatkan 4 orang team fuin.

"baiklah..lepaskan secara bersama-sama" ujar naruto sehingga ke 4 orang itu melepaskanya secara bersama-sama.

Srinkkk….srink….9 rantai naruto kini langsung menjerat sanbi dan para bunshin naruto kini membawa para penyegel menjauh dari sanbi

"terima ini, planet dai rasen shuriken" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah rasen shuriken dengan berat cakra yang berbeda dan memiliki banyak bola disana dengan shuriken mengelilingi setiap bola.

Naruto melemparkan carka yang dia kumpulkan itu sehingga membuat dirinya kini yang kini berada dijarak ledakan harus bersusah payah kini menghindari ledakan tersebut.

"hiraishin" ujar naruto kini menghindar dan menghilang dari sana sehingga hanya orang dengan keterampilan doujutsu saja yang bisa melihat gerakan naruto.

"naruto/ naruto-kun…."teriak sakura dan ino

"tenanglah sakura, naruto tidak apa-apa" ujar kakashi kini berdiri di dekat sakura

"ya…naruto selamat, dia tidak berada disana lagi" ujar neji kini menunjuk naruto yang berada di dalam pelukan hinata

"jadi naruto bisa menggunakan hiraishin?" ujar shikamaru kini bertanya pada kakashi

"ya…..entah sejak kapan, tapi aku rasa itulah kenapa dia sering meminta izin untuk ke reruntuhan desa uzugakure" ujar kakashi

"dan hinata adalah dimana dia meletakkan tanda pertamanya" ujar neji

"ya…sepertinya hinata tidak akan bisa di lirik oleh orang lain lagi. Jika dilihat dari hal ini, naruto akan membunuh orang yang menyakiti hinata. Ya mungkin tidak untuk klan hyuga" ujar kiba kini melihat teman satu team nya kini memeluk naruto dengan sangat erat.

"nee…naruto-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya hinata

"ya….hanya saja aku seharusnya jangan menggunakan hiraishin, tapi menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu saja" ujar naruto

"tidak….keputusan naruto-kun menggunakan hiraishin adalah tepat, karena ada beberapa orang tidak dikenal tadi sempat aku lihat, dan mereka sepertinya akatsuki dilihat dari lambang seragamnya" ujar hinata

"benarkah?" tanya naruto

"ya…salah satunya adalah orang bertopeng dengan satu mata kanan yang memiliki sharingan" ujar hinata

"sebelah kanan, dan yang satunya?" tanya naruto

"sejenis tumbuhan" ujar hinata

"sial…mereka ternyata mengikuti ku sampai sini, tidak ku sangka mereka akan melakukan hal itu, tapi aku yakin mereka masih belum mengetahui bahwa aku adalah sang rubah" bisik naruto pada hinata

"apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya kakashi

"ya…kami semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi kita melepaskan sanbi nya kali ini" ujar shizune

"ada kesempatan yang lain, sekarang kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu supaya kita bisa memulihkan cakra kita" ujar kakashi

"sensei, aku akan mencari sejenak serangga ku, semoga saja dari semua serangga yang menjadi Kristal ada yang membaw telur nya sehingga aku bisa membuat dia berkembang biak" ujar shino

"biar ku bantu" ujar naruto

"tidak usah, jika kau ikut membantu bisa saja kau akan menginjak serangga ku" ujar shino

"apa-apaan itu, dasar shino" ujar naruto kini meninggalkan shino

"hey naruto apakah kau sudah memulihkan cakra mu naruto, sehingga kau repot-repot membantu kami?" tanya neji

"tidak…hanya saja aku tidak tahan melihat dan merasakan cakra dari si Kristal itu, dia sungguh hebat, bagaiman ya cara membuat Kristal seperti itu" ujar naruto berfikir dengan memejamkan mata

"itu adalah jenis kemampuan yang diturunkan naruto, seperti rantai cakra milikmu" ujar kakashi

"jadi aku tidak bisa membuat Kristal seperti dirinya" ujar naruto

"ya kemungkinan bisa itu sangat kecil, tapi masih ada kemungkinan" ujar kakashi

Sementara itu, kini disebuah markas seseorang bernama pain kini sedang menerima tamu dan membicarakan tentang semua anggotanya yang kinim mulai terkikis habis.

"dengar…hidan dan kakuzu juga sudah dikalahkan, walau kita yakin kalau hidan tidak bisa mati, namun jika semua bagian tubuhnya sudah dipotong seperti mutilasi maka dia tidak berguna lagi. Lalu sasori juga sudah tiada, yang tersisa kini hanya beberapa orang lagi" ujar seseorang dengan topeng

"itu tidak masalah, aku akan mengatasi semuanya" ujar pain

"jangan menganggap remeh dia, dari cakra dan kemampuan dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan jika kau menganggap remeh lawan mu maka kau akan kalah" ujar sosok bertopeng itu kini menghilang dengan masuk kedalam pusaran dimatanya

Sementra itu kini di tempat pencarian sanbi kini mereka sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan sanbi. Namun karena hari akan segera malam, akhirnya pencarian sanbi kini di undur kembali hingga pagi besok.

#skip#

Pagi menjelang di sebuah tempat kini mulai terlihat semua orang melakukan pemanasan untuk mempersiapkan diri dalam menjalan kan misi hari ini.

"satu…dua…tiga….empat…" ujar lee sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan melakukan pushup

"heh…aku akan mengalahkan mu lee" ujar naruto kini melakukan hal yang sama dan push up lebih cepat dari pada lee sehingga lee yang merasa di tantang kini mulai mempercepat push up nya.

"aku tidak akan kalah" ujar lee

"coba saja, karena aku yang akan menang" ujar naruto

"ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya kiba

"naruto melakukan nya lagi, kali ini lee masuk kedalam perangkapnya" ujar shikamaru

"woy kiba jika kau tidak sanggup push up seperti kami berdua, kau tidak layak menggunakan rompi itu" ujar naruto sambil melakukan push up dengan cepat

"apa kau bilang, aku akan menghajar mu naruto" ujar kiba kini siap menyerang

"hey kiba jangan mengganggu naruto, kami sedang bertanding, jika kau berani kemari dan ikut lomba push up kami berdua" ujar lee kini mengutarakan kalimat sindiran

"siapa takut, aku akan mengalahkan kalian berdua" ujar kiba kini turun dan melakukan push up

Semua orang kini melihat naruto, kiba, dan lee kini sedang push up hanya menggeleng, terutama shino yang tidak menyangka kalau kiba akan terkena juga.

"hey kalian bertiga apakah kalian tidak mau menjalankan misi," ujar shikamaru

"tidak, kalian akan berjalan lebih dulu, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini terlebih dahulu" ujar kiba

"heh…jangan bermimpi kiba" ujar naruto kini menanbah kecepatan push up nya

"semangat masa muda ku kini bertambah" ujar lee kini mempercepat gerakan push up nya.

Sementara ketiga orang ini sedang bertanding, kini yang lainya sedang melakukan proses yang mereka lakukan kemarin, namun lagi-lagi serangan dari pihak orochimaru datang sehingga membuat yang lainya kini menyerang dan bertahan untuk melindungi team penyegel.

"kakashi sensei yang pengguna Kristal serahkan saja pada ku" ujar shino kini mengeluarkan banyak serangga dari balik bajunya dan langsung dia kendalikan untuk menyerang kearah guren

"percuma" ujar guren sehingga membuat semua serangga shino masuk kedalam Kristal yang dibuat oleh guren

"heh…..sudah aku katakana percuma kau menyerangku dengan serangga" ujar guren kini bersiap menyerang shino

"ini belum selesai" ujar shino kini beberapa serangga mulai memecahkan Kristal dan mulai keluar satu demi satu

"tidak mungkin, bagaiman bisa serangga itu keluar dari Kristal ku?" gumam guren tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat

"itulah salah satu kemampuan dari serangga milikku, mereka bisa dengan mudah berevolusi dan membuat system pertahanan diri mereka berubah sesuai dengan kondisi dari mereka bertarung, dengan ini pertarungan akan selesai" ujar shino mengendalikan semua serangganya kearah guren

Pertarungan begitu menegangkan setelah shino berhasil mematahkan serangan Kristal milik guren, namun guren sama sekali tidak terlalu terdesak, karena dia dibantu oleh seseorang dengan kemampuan tanah yang kuat sehingga banyak serangga shino kini masuk kedalam tanah akibat serangan orang tersebut.

Dalam pertarungan memperebutkan sanbi ini tidak ada dari kedua pihak orochimaru dan konoha yang berhasil mendapatkan sanbi sehingga kini mereka hanya bisa pulang hanya dengan tangan kosong, akan tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan dua kubu itu, kini sanbi suda di segel oleh team akatsuki dalam sebuah patung untuk menyelesaikan rencana mereka.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa bulan naruto dan team nya dari operasai penangkapan sanbi kini kondisi desa konoha kembali seperti semula, dimana semua shinobi menjalankan misi mereka masing-masing, bahkan naruto sering menjalankan misi seorang diri. Namun tidak jarang juga naruto bergabung dengan team lain untuk menyelesaikan misi.

"naruto…kau dipanggil oleh hokage ke kantor hokage" ujar seorang anbu kini mendatangi tempat latihan team kakashi

"ya, aku akan segera kesana" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah anbu itu yang kini sudah menghilang dalam kepulan asap

Setelah itu naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah desa dan kantor hokage sebagai tempat tujuan nya.

"ada apa nenek memanggilku kemari" ujar naruto

"kau ini naruto, kenapa tidak masuk dan duduk terlebuh dahulu" ujar tsunade

"ya apa yang ingin nenek sampaikan?" tanya naruto

"jiraya mengatakan bahwa mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengajarimu senjutsu"ujar fukasaku

"jadi sekarang sudah waktunya ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke gunung myoboku" ujar naruto kini pamit berlari untuk membawa bekal menuju ke desa katak.

Setelah beberapa saat naruto akhirnya kembali kekantor hokage untuk berpamitan dan langsung ikut tuan fukasaku menuju desa katak.

Setelah kepergian naruto dan fukasaku akhirnya tsunade kini hanya melihat kepergian naruto dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"ada apa nona?" tanya shizune

"tidak, hanya saja orang seperti naruto itu sudah sangat kuat, dan sekarang dia juga akan mempelaari senjutsu, coba kamu prediksi sekuat apa jika dia dalam mode itu saat bertarung?" tanya tsunade

"ya…aku tidak bisa memprediksinya. Lagi pula kemampuan dirinya yang sekarang saja aku belum bisa mengerti sepenuhnya, dan sekarang harus bertambah senjutsu. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan seberapa kuat naruto nanti" ujar shizune

"itulah yang aku khawatirkan, dia bisa saja dengan mudah mengalahkan lawan dengan kemampuannya sekarang ini jika dia dalam kondisi serius, namun dengan kemampuannya saat ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa mengendalikanya, dan itu mungkin akan menjadi senjata bermata dua bagi desa konoha" ujar tsunade

"ya aku rasa kita harus memiliki sebuah pengendali untuk mengontrol naruto" ujar shizune

Pembicaraan dua orang ini hanya dapat di dengar oleh anbu yang bertugas mengawasi dan menjaga sang kage, sehingga mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mencuri informasi dari hal itu. mereka adalah anbu nee yang kini sedang menyampaikan info tersebut ke danzo sehingga danzo yang awalnya memang ingin menghancurkan naruto tersenyum dan mendapatkan sebuah ide licik untuk menjatuhkan naruto dan mengendalikan kyubi dengan kemampuan nya sekarang.

Namun, tidak ada yang mengira bahwa dua orang chunin kini juga sedang mengamati kantor hokage dari jauh, mereka berdua adalah hinata dan ino yang kini ada diatas patung hokage ke 4 dan mereka dapat dengan pasti bahwa informasi ini akan membahayakan naruto. Sehingga mereka kini bekerja sama untuk melindungi naruto dari serangan para musuh nya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan naruto.

Sementara itu, naruto yang kini ada di desa myoboku kini hanya melihat dan mengikui jalannya fukasaku yang mengajaknya kearah tetua desa katak sehingga membuat naruto melihat seekor katak yang sangat besar yang sudah tua disana.

"tetua agung, aku kemari membawa murid dari jiraya boy untuk ku latih senjutsu" ujar fukasaku

"jadi kau adalah naruto boy, jika benar begitu maka aku memiliki izin untuk mu" ujar sang tetua sehingga kini naruto dan fukasaku pergi menuju ke tahap pertama latihan senjutsu mereka

"tuan fukasaku, apakah cakra senjutsu itu berbeda dengan cakra yang biasanya?"tanya naruto

"ya, rasanya dapat kau rasakan dari pori-pori kulitmu, dan untuk merasakan hal itu kau harus bisa berkonsentrasi" ujar fukasaku

"kalau itu aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik, namun aku tidak bisa merasakan carka senjutsu hanya dengan begini, jadi bisakah aku merasakan nya saja walau tidak aku serap, agar aku bisa belajar mencarinya sat meditasi" ujar naruto kini meminta kemudahan untuk bagaimana bentuk dan rasa dari cakra senjutsu setelah dia serap.

"baiklah, celupkan tanganmu ke kolam minyak itu, kau akan merasakan cakra senjutsu akan masuk kedalam tubuhmu dengan sendirinya" ujar fukasaku kini menunjuk kolam minyak yang ada di belakangnya

Naruto langsung mencelupkan kedua tanganya dan mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda di kedua tangannya dan dia dengan cepat mengetahui cara menyerap cakra ini dan dia sudah mengetahui bahwa cakra senjutsu memiliki rasa yang berbeda dengan cakra yinyang dia sudah ia kuasai.

"ya. Aku merasakan sebuah cakra mengalir masuk kedalam tubuh ku dengan begitu cepat, dan ini penuh dengan tenaga. Benar-benar hebat" ujar naruto

"apakah kau sudah mengerti, konsep dari senjutsu tipe katak adalah berdiam diri untuk menyerap cakra, jadi kau harus mempertahankan tubuhmu agar tidak bergerak sedikitpun" ujar fukasaku

"baiklah ayo kita mulai" ujar naruto

"ya…lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini" ujar fukasaku mengeluarkan sebilah besi yang kini dia pegang

"ehhhh…untuk apa itu?" tanya naruto

"mengendalikan senjutsu tidak lah mudah, sehingga jika kau kelebihan muatan senjutsu maka kau akan berubah menjadi patung seperti yang disana itu, dan karena itulah aku akan memukul mu dnegan besi ini supaya cakra senjutsu mu hilang" ujar fukasaku

"baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita coba" ujar naruto kini bermeditasi

Bltakk….aaawwww…

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya naruto

"kau hampir saja berubah menjadi patung katak jadi aku harus memukul mu" ujar fukasaku

Dengan wajah kesal naruto kini kembali melakukan meditasi, bltak…..awww…. lagi-lagi naruto kena pukul oleh fukasaku

"bisakah kau tidak terlalu kuat memukul nya?" tanya naruto

"tidak bisa, ini adalah prosedur ya" ujar fukasaku

"baiklah kalau begitu, taju kage bunshin no jutsu" kini naruto membuat banyak bunshin sehingga kini banyak naruto yang sedang bermeditasi, sehingga kini naruto juga ikut bermeditasi.

Bletak….

"jangan bergerak" ujar fukasaku kini memukul beberapa bunshin yang hendak berubah wujud sehingga kini tinggallah 4 orang lagi sehingga kini terlihatlah naruto sudah sangat tenang.

'hari latihan pertama dia sudah bisa setenang ini, aku yakin dia akan melampaui jiraya sebagai gurunya' pikir fukasaku

"naruto cukup, hari ini kita selesaikan saja, besok kita akan melanjutkanya lagi" ujar fukasaku

Sementara naruto yang kini sedang berlatih senjutsu, kini sang bunshin sedang berburu beberapa ekor lagi karena dia sudah mendapatkan 6 ekor, sehingga kini hanya tinggal ichibi, hachibi, dan kyubi lagi yang belum ia dapatkan. Dan hal itu berbeda dengan akatsuki yang kini sudah berhasil mendapatkan 7 ekor biju, sehingga kondisi ini tersebar dengan cepat kesemua desa.

Berita hal itu juga sampai pada sasuke dimana kini dia akan melakukan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"sasuke….apa yang kau lakukan" ujar orochimaru yang kini sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan dada yang tertusuk pedang cakra milik sasuke

"tentu saja membunuh mu, karena kau adalah sampah dari masyarakat. Dan demi dunia shinobi kau harus di basmi" ujar sasuke kini membuat cakranya bercabang sehingga tubuh dari orochimaru kini tertusuk banyak pedang cakra sasuke.

"percuma sasuke, aku adalah makhluk yang abadi" ujar orochimaru kini berubah menjadi seekor ular putih dengan sisik beribu ular putih.

"jadi ini adalah sosok dirimu yang sebenarnya, sungguh menjijikkan" ujar sasuke kini menyerang kearah orochimaru dengan tanda kutukan yang sudah aktif

Dalam sekejap saja kini tubuh orochimaru sudah terpotong-potong sehingga membuat banjir darah di ruangan orochimaru.

"heh…kau kira bisa mengalahkan uchiha seperti ku, dasar tidak tau diri." Ujar sasuke

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai hendak meninggalkan ruangan orochimaru namun dengan tiba-tiba penglihatannya kini kabur sehingga membuat tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh terduduk.

"hahahaha…..di setiap darah ku terdapat racun untuk melumpuhkan lawan. Dan sekarang aku akan mengambil alih tubuh mu" ujar orochimaru kini membuat sasuke kini masuk kedalam sebuah dimensi dimana dia yang menjadi dewa dari dimensi ini.

'tempat apa ini' pikir sasuke melihat banyak sekali orang yang diselimuti oleh sejenis daging yang tidak dia ketahui dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya juga mulai diselimuti oleh daging tersebut.

"sasuke…..apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini adalah dimensi dimana aku akan mengambil alih tubuh seseorang, dan didunia ini akulah dewa nya." Ujar orochimaru

"heh…kau ini sungguh bodoh" ujar sasuke membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya sehingga membuat orochimaru kini terkejut, karena yang seharusnya menjadi tumbal adalah tubuh sasuke dan sekarang malah tubuhnya lah yang kini menjadi yang ditumbalkan.

"seseorang sepertimu ingin mengendalikan tubuh uchiha adalah mustahil" ujar sasuke akhirnya keluar dari dimensi itu.

Setelah keluar dari dimensi itu, sasuke hendak keluar dari markas orchimaru namun di pintu kamar orochimaru dia melihat kabuto sehingga membuat kabuto yang merupakan bawahan orochimaru yang paling setia kini terkejut melihat kondisi tuannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan sasuke?"tanya kabuto

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku mau" ujar sasuke mamasukkan kabuto kedalam genjutsu dan memperliatkan bagaimana dirinya mengalahkan orochiamaru di dimensi ciptaan orochimaru sendiri.

'setelah ini aku harus menemui itachi, sebaiknya aku cepat, karena itachi pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan bertarung dengan ku'pikr sasuke kini keluar dari markas orochimaru

"dunia shinobi klan uchiha sudah kembali" ujar sasuke kini menghilang dengan shunshin api miliknya

Sasuke yang berhasil keluar dari markas orochimaru tidak langsung kembali kekonoha, dia mengelilingi semua markas orochimaru untuk menemukan beberapa orang yang menurutnya adalah antas untuk bergabung dengan desa konoha dan memperkuat pasukan desa konoha.

Dan akhirnya ada 3 orang terkumpul dari pencarian sasuke untuk shinobi tambahan dari oto untuk konoha, namun sebelum kembali kekonoha mereka akan mencari itachi terlebih dahulu, karena sasuke akan mendapatkan eternal mangekyou sharingan miliknya jika dia berhasil mendapatkan sharingan itachi, dan untuk itulah pertemuan mereka dilakukan. Tiga orang shinobi otogakure yang dibawa oleh sasuke adalah, pertama adalah suigetsu, seorang shinbi dengan kemampuan pendekar pedang dari kirigakure, yang berasal dari klan yang unik dimana setiap anggota klannya bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi cairan sehingga kemungkinan dia terbunuh jika terkena serangan akan kecil, kedua adalah Karin, dia adalah seorang wanita dengan kemampuan medis yang unik, Karena hanya dengan darahnya dia bisa mengobati seseorang, sehingga kini tubuhnya penuh dengan gigitan. Dan yang terakhir adalah jugo, yang merupakan sumber dari tanda kutukan, dengan kata lain inspirasi orochimaru menciptakan tanda kutukan.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan sehingga kami kau ajak ikut serta?" tanya suigetsu

"aku tahu kalian semua tidak memiliki tanda kutukan, karena itu aku ingin mengajak kalian ke desa konoha, tapi jika itu kalian mau." Ujar sasuke

"bagaimana cara nya?" tanya Karin

"ya…bukankah kau sudah menjadi buronan untuk desa konoha?" tanya jugo

"ini adalah rahasia aku dengan temanku, aku masuk kedalam kelompok orochimaru hanya untuk mengendalikan tanda kutukan ini, setelah itu aku akan membangkitkan eternal mangektuo sharingan. Dan setelah itu aku akan kembali ke desa konoha" ujar sasuke

"aku tidak bisa, aku dilatih untuk memegang pedang dari kirigakure" ujar suigetsu

"baiklah tidak masalah jika tidak mau bergabung dengan konoha, tapi setidaknya bantu aku mencari itachi" ujar sasuke

"kalau aku tidak mau" ujar suigetsu

"kau akan rugi, karena teman itachi akatsuki adlah seorang pemegang pedang dari kiri yang bernama kisame si hiu" ujar sasuke

"kisame osigaki….kalau begitu aku akan ikut mencari itachi" ujar suigetsu

"yang lain bagaimana, bergabung dengan konoha akan membuat kalian lebih terlindungi, dan juga Karin teman ku di desa konoha adalah seorang uzumaki, mungkin kau nanti akan sedikit tertarik dengannya dan melupakan aku" ujar sasuke

"eh…tidak mungkin aku akan melupakanmu, karena kau adalah orang yang aku suka" ujar Karin

"aku akan ikut, aku rasa desa konoha tidak terlalu buruk, lagi pula kita bisa masuk team zero" ujar jugo

"baiklah, kalau begitu hanya suigetsu yang tidak ikut kekonoha, jadi aku akan mengirimkan pesan pad adobe" ujar sasuke kini mengeluarkan alat tulis dan menulis surat serta mengirimkanya melalui seekor ular.

"tolong sampaikan pada naruto" ujar sasuke

Setelah itu, sasuke kini pergi mencari itachi ditemani oleh 3 orang shinobi yang juga baru keluar dari desa otogakure. Dalam perjalanan mencari itachi, sasuke bertemu dengan salah seorang akatsuki yang bernama daidara.

"apakah kau melihat uchiha itachi?" tanya sasuke

"jangan bodoh, aku tidak akan memberitahukan lokasi dirinya sekarang ini" ujar daidara

"jadi begitu ya, sekarang aku sendirian dan kalian berdua, apakah kalian akan mengeroyokku?" tanya sasuke

"tidak perlu, uchiha sepertimu akan aku musnahkan seorang diri" ujar daidara

Mendengar perkataan daidara, rekan daidara kini menghilang dengan masuk kedalam pusaran yang ada dimatanya. Sehingga hal itu tidak luput dari pengawasan sasuke.

'sharingan, dengan jikukan ninjutsu, sama dengan kakashi sensei'pikir sasuke

"melihat kemana kau, sasuke….." ujar daidara kini melemparkan sebuah karya seninya berupa beberapa burung.

"jurus seperti itu tidak akan mempan pada ku" ujar sasuke kini menghindari jutsu daidara

"ledakan….." dengan membentuk sebuah seal dengan sebelah tangan kini daidara menyiapkan sebuah serangan.

Bhonmmm….bhonmmmm….ledakan terjadi di kiri dan kanan sasuke ketika dia melewati para burung ciptaan daidara sehingga membuat sasuke harus bersusah payah menghindarinya.

'jadi dia menggunakan karya seni sebagai bom, itu tidak akan berguna untuk ku" ujar sasuke kini berlari menyerang kearah diadara, namun dengan licik daidara kini membuat sebuah burung raksasa sehingga kini daidara terbang dengan burung ciptaanya tersebut.

"hahahaha….dengan serangan jarak jauh seperti ku dan untuk melawn serangan jarak dekat dirimu, aku akan unggul dan memenangkan pertarungan ini" ujar daidara kini membuat kembali sebuah naga dan akhirnya dia naiki sebagai kendaraanya sedangkan sang burung yang beberapa saat tadi di naiki kini terbang menyerang kearah sasuke dan meledak tepat di hadapan sasuke, namun seorang pengguna sharingan tidak lah semudah itu di habisi atau di bunuh. Sasuke dengan cerdik sudah mengganti tubuhnya dengan sepotong kayu dan bersiap dengan serangan balasan.

Shut….shuttt…dua buah shuriken raksasa kini menyerang kearah daidara sehingga dengan manuper yang baik daidara bisa menghindari serangan itu, namun tanpa di duga oleh daidara ternyata di setiap bagian shuriken itu sudah ada kawat baja sebagai pengendalinya, sehingga dengan mudah sasuke kini mengarahkan seranganya sehingga membuat daidara kini terluka cukup parah di lengannya.

"ternyata kau sangat lemah, bagaimana bisa kau di rekrut sebagai anggota akatsuki yang menurut kabar sangat kuat itu" ujar sasuke kini menghina daidara

"kau…..dasar uchiha tidak tau diri, akan kutunjukkan seni ku yang terindah" ujar daidara kini menelan beberapa banyak jumah tanah liat lalu memuntahkannya dan membentuk sebuah boneka dirinya sendiri.

"hahahahaa….rasakan ini, ledakan…" boneka yang dia ciptakan beberapa saat yang lalu kini akhirnya meledak dan menyisahkan asap, sasuke yang tahu akan bahaya menjauh dari asap tersebut, namun terlambat akhienya tubuhnya kini hancur.

"hahaha….kau lihat,.seni ku lebih indah dari pada mata mu" ujar daidara kini berada di angkasa

Dengan bengga daidara kini mengoceh tidak karuan arah karena berhasil menjatuhkan sasuke, akan tetapi sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak dirasakan oleh daidara sehingga tepat pada saat dirinya hendak memutar tubuh sebuah serangan kini dilancarkan sasuke sehingga kini membuat dadanya tembus hingga terlihat lubang yang besar disana.

"heh…kau kira uchiha akan tewas hanya karena serangan seperti itu, kau sungguh bodoh" ujar sasuke kini hendak melepaskan tanganya.

"hahaha…jangan senang dulu, yang kau serang adalah bunshin ku, dan sekarang aku akan memastikan kau hancur berkeping-keping" ujar daidara kini muncul dari dalam paruh burung yang sasuke pijak.

"matilah kau sasuke" ujar daidara sehingga membuat sasuke masuk dalam jebakanya.

"elemen petir : naga petir" sebuah jutsu yang dilancarkan untuk menyerang tubuhnya sendiri kini dilakukan oleh sasueke sehingga membuat bom yang berbentuk mikroskopis kini hancur karena petir yang sasuke lancarkan,

"percuma karena kau akan tewas sebentar lagi" ujar daidara kini jatuh dnegan bebas dan langsung menciptakan seekor burung untuk menjadi kendaraannya.

Sasuke yang sudah bebas langsung jatuh bebas dan mengejar daidara hingga akhirnya pedang kusanagi miliknya kini membelah tubuh daidara, walau dengan reflek yang cukup baik daidara masih mendapatkan luka yang besar di punggung nya sehingga membuat dirinya marah dan bersiap menyiapkan bom nya yang terakhir.

Crass…crass…..

Dalam sekejap daidara kini meregang nyawa sebelum berhasil menyiapkan jutsu terakhir miliknya.

"seorang shinobi tidak akan membaiarkan lawannya melakukan sebuah serangan tanpa ada nya usaha pencegahan" ujar sasuke kini memutuskan semua bagian tubuh daidara sehingga terciptalah mutilasi di sana.

Setelah itu, sasuke kini kembali mencari kelompoknya untuk menemui itachi, namun dalam perjalan sasuke terus memikirkan orang bertopeng dengan mata sharingan itu.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa pekan mencari, akhirnya sasuke menmukan dimana letak itachi berada. Dan tanpa membuang waktu sasuke segera mencari itachi dimana menurut informannya kini itachi sedang menunggu dirinya untuk menentukan siapa yang harus bertahan. Di lain tempat setelah beberapa minggu berlalu, naruto kini sudah berhasil menguasai senjutsu dengan baik, naruto kini dapat menyerap energy alam dengan cukup baik sehingga dia sudah bisa dengan sendirinya menyerap energy alam tanpa diawasi oleh fukasaku.

"naruto…..kau dipanggil oleh hokage" ujar jiraya kini datang di hadapan naruto

"sensei, lama tidak bertemu, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto

"ya…aku rasa kau harus segera kembali kekonoha, kini tsunade sedang pula sakura sendirian tidak akan sanggup melawan argument para tetua itu untuk menentukan nasib sasuke" ujar jiraya

"baiklah aku akan pergi ke desa dengan segera" ujar naruto

"ya…..sampaikan salam ku pada tsunade, katakan pada nya aku sedang menyelidiki sesuatu, jadi jangan khawatir" ujar jiraya memberikan pesan melalui naruto

"ya….aku akan kembali ke desa sesegera mungkn, tapi aku akan ke tempat tetua agung terlebih dahulu untuk pamitan" ujar naruto kini kembali ke sebuah gua untuk menemui seekor katak yang sangat besar

"baiklah kau boleh kembali ke konoha, lagi pula kau sudah berhasil menggunakan senjutsu, dank arena itu aku rasa tidak masalah kau melatih diri sendiri diluar desa" ujar tetua agung

"terima kasih banyak, semua latihan yang anda ajarkan disini sungguh berguna kakek fukasaku dan nenek shima terima kasih karena telah melatih dan menerima ku di rumah kalian" ujar naruto

"ya…datanglah lain waktu, aku rasa kau akan sanggat kuat setelah kembali ke sini nanti" ujar fukasaku

"baiklah aku akan pergi" ujar naruto membuat sebuah seal dan beruah menjadi asap yang tertinggal disana dan muncul di desa konoha dengan keadaan yang ramai.

'sebaiknya aku bergegas, aku rasa ini akan menjadi masalah jika sasuke menjadi buronan" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan muncul di dekat tempat rapat

"permisi,…bisakah saya masuk" ujar naruto

"untuk apa kau kemari, bukankah kau tidak memiliki hak suara dalam rapat ini" ujar danzo

"ya…maaf, tapi sepertinya anda semua lupa kalau aku sebenarnya memiliki suara dalam rapat ini. Kalian semua adalah ketua dari masing-masing klan, dan aku pun sama sebagai ketua dan perwakilan dari uzumaki klan" ujar naruto

"tapi untuk membuat sebuah klan kau harus memiliki anggota klan, dan dimana anggota mu?" tanya danzo

"aku belum menikah, dan aku akan segera menikah jika tidak terjadi perang. Karena itulah aku meminta bahwa sasuke uchiha yang juga merupakah pewaris dari klan uchiha akan kembali kedesa konoha dan membawa nama uchiha kembali Berjaya. Selain itu juga, kami memiliki kemiripan yakni kami memiliki kewajiban membangun klan kami kembali, dan jika kalian membuat uchiha sasuke sebagai buronan maka desa konoha akan kehilang salah satu pendirinya, dan itu berarti desa kita sudah kehilangan satu pilarnya" ujar naruto

"heh…kenapa kau berniat sekali menyelamatkan uchiha itu dari satutus ktiminal?" tanya kohaku

"karena kami akan membangun desa ini lebih baik dari pada kalian di masa lalu" ujar naruto

"heh….kau sungguh idealis bocah, tapi dengan statusmu yang sekarang sebagai genin maka kau akan sulit mencapai hal itu, lagi pula sasuke juga masih genin maka akan sulit mewujutkan mimpi kalian" ujar danzo

"hahahaahahaha….maaf….maaf aku tertawa, hanya saja kau sangat tidak tau diri tun danzo. Pernahkah anda medengar kisah dua orang yang mendapat gelar dewa shinobi? Jika pernah siapa mereka berdua?" tanya naruto

"hashirama senju dan madara uchiha" ujar danzo

"kau tahu apa status mereka dalam shinobi?" tanya naruto

"…"…

"ya….mereka berdua tidak memiliki status chunin ataupun jonin, namun mereka berdua bisa membuat sebuah desa kuat seperti konoha" ujar naruto

"heh….jangan kira karena kau menceritakan kisah ini pada kami maka kami akan merubah niat kami" ujar danzo

"tidak,…aku rasa dia ada benarnya juga, klan uchiha adalah salah seorang pendiri konoha. Jadi aku rasa sasuke pantas menerima beberapa waaktu untuk kembali kekonoha seperti menurut naruto, lagi pula sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan yang membuat desa konoha terancam" ujar shikaku nara sebagai perwakilan dan ketua klan nara.

"aku sependapat dengan shikaku, lagi pula selama tidak ada desa yang mengkomplein sasuke kenapa kita tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali. Aku rasa jika dia kembali ke konoha akan menguntungkan kita, dan kalau pun tidak dia juga tidak merugikan desa karena dia tidak melakukan kejahatan" ujar hiashi pemimpin klan hyuga

"baiklah aku rasa kita sudah mendapatkan keputusannya, dari suara yang aku dengar sepertinya semuanya setuju jika uchiha sasuke kita biarkan saja terlebih dahulu, lagi pula dia tidak menggunakan ikat kepala desa konoha lagi, dan walau dia masih resmi shinobi kita. Dia juga tidak membut keonaran, jadi aku sebagai hokage memutuskan status uchiha sasuke masih seperti sebelumnya," ujar tsunade kini memberikan keputusan sehingga rapat itu dibubarkan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangam rapat, naruto kini mencari hinata untuk meminta pelukan selamat datang dari nya. Namun yang ia temui adalah ino sehingga ino kini memberikan kecupan selamat datang kebibir naruto lebih dulu dibandingkan hinata.

"ehm….ino-chan..apakah kau melihat hinata-chan?" tanya naruto

"tidak….kenapa mencarinya,…bukankah ada aku disini?" tanya ino

"maaf aku harus mencarinya dulu, nanti kita bertemu lagi" ujar naruto kini hendak pergi

"hinata sedang ada misi keluar desa beberapa hari, mungkin 4 atau 5 hari baru pulang" ujar ino

"oh…begitu.." ujar naruto kini berjalan menuju keapartemennya.

Ino mengikutinya dari belakang hingga naruto tiba diapartemenya sehingga naruto dan ino kini sudah ada di depan pintu yang cukup besar.

"boleh kah aku ikut masuk, aku rasa aku sedikit kesepian sekarang" ujar ino

"semua temanmu dimana?" tanya naruto

"mereka sedang ada misi, jadi aku sendirian" ujar ino kini memeluk naruto dari belakang

"ada apa ino,..kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini?" tanya naruto

"naruto-kun…jika menunggu hinata itu pasti akan lama, kenapa tidak mencobanya dengan ku saja. Aku rasa aku juga mampu memberikan naruto-kun kepuasan" ujar ino

"lakukan apa yang ku katakan tadi" ujar naruto kini melepaskan bajunya sendiri

"ehmm…naruto-kun biar aku saja, naruto-kun silahkan berbaring saja. Aku akan melakukan semuanya" ujar ino kini membuka resleting jeket naruto dan menurunkanya perlahan hingga terlepas.

"tubuh naruto-kun sungguh panas dan memiliki banyak bekas luka, apakah ini sakit ketika terjadi luka" ujar ino kini mengelus dada naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"ya..lumayan, tapi hinata-chan sudah menyembuhkanya dengan baik" ujar naruto

"jangan sebuat namanya sekrang….! Aku tidak mau mendengar namanya sekarang, aku ingin naruto-kun hanya menyebutkan nama ku saat ini, lagi pula aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang dia lakukan," ujar ino

"tidak kau belum bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dia lakukan" ujar naruto

"katakan apa yang haru aku lakukan agar aku bisa mengisi hati naruto-kun" ujar ino

"cari tahu sendiri, mungkin dengan membuat adik ku senang" ujar naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga peninya yang sudha keras kini menyentuh tepatdiperut ino

"ahk…naruto-kun kau sudah keras, ini pasti sakit. Biar aku lihat" ujar ino

"jangan….dari pada kau minta aku berhenti sebaiknya jangan dimulai" ujar naruto

"tidak, pokoknya apapun yang diinginkan naruto-kun akan aku berikan saat ini juga" ujar ino

"baiklh silahkan buka sendiri"ujar naruto kini mempersilahkan ino membuka celana shinobi miliknya.

To be continue


	19. Chapter 19

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 19

Alur : campuran

Rated : M

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"ahk…naruto-kun kau sudah keras, ini pasti sakit. Biar aku lihat" ujar ino

"jangan….dari pada kau minta aku berhenti sebaiknya jangan dimulai" ujar naruto

"tidak, pokoknya apapun yang diinginkan naruto-kun akan aku berikan saat ini juga" ujar ino

"baiklah silahkan buka sendiri"ujar naruto kini mempersilahkan ino membuka celana shinobi miliknya.

Dengan perlahan ino membuka celana naruto sehingga saat celana itu lepas, kini sudah berdiri penis naruto sehingga membuat kepala dari penis naruto sempat memukul wajah ino.

"ahk…..apakah ini…?" tanya ino

"ini adalah penis ku ino, sekarang karena aku sudah telanjang, sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruangan rahasia saja" ujar naruto kini menggenggam tangan ino dan kini masuk kedalam dimensi dimana dia yang menciptakanya.

"sekarang tidak aka nada yang mengganggu kita, jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya naruto

"ehm…ano itu…." ujar ino menunjuk penis naruto

"kau mau ini, ambillah aku tidak akan melarang, tapi jangan pakai tangan ya, tapi pakau mulut" ujar naruto

"hem….aku mengerti" ujar ino kini merangkak dan mendekat kearah penis naruto yang kini sudah setengah berdiri.

"aku akan mulai" ujar ino kini mulai menjilati dan merasakan penis naruto. Sehingga naruto kini hanya merinding karena sensasi yang dia rasakan.

Setelah puas dengan menjilat, ino akhirnya mengulum dan memasukkan semua penis naruto dalam mulutnya sehingga di dalam mulutnya kini lidah ino sedang bertarung dengan penis naruto.

"sruuttt…ahh…apakah itu enak naruto-kun" tanya ino

"lumayan, kau harus lebih kuat lagi berusahanya, kau bahkan belum membuat aku mengerang" ujar naruto

"maaf…aku belum berpengalaman" ujar ino kini menundukan kepalanya

"hehehe…maaf ya ino-chan,tapi aku harus jujur pada mu agar kau tidak kecewa dan bisa belajar menyenangkan ku lebih baik lagi" ujar naruto kini memberikan sebuah ciuman kepada ino sedangkan tangan kanan naruto kini sedang menjelajah di balik baju milik ino dan menemukan puncak gunung yang tternyata sudah sangat keras.

"apa ini?"tanya naruto memelintir putting dada ino

"ahk…itu…."

"apa….kenapa bisa sekeras ini?" tanya naruto

"itu karena aku menghisap penis naruto-kun tadi" ujar ino

"nah ini juga pelajaran untuk mu ino, jika kau ingin aku sentuh sebaiknya katakan saja karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kamu tidak meminta" ujar naruto

"kalau begitu, bisakah naruto-kun pindah ke mulut yang satu ini,ada beberapa hal yang membuat bagian dalam nya sedikit agak gatal" ujar ino menuntun tangn naruto ke balik celana dalam nya

"baiklah…apakah ini yang kau mau" ujar naruto menusuk ino dengan tiba-tiba

"ahk…hah…..naruto…-kun…jangan tiba-tiba" ujar ino

Dengan terkejut ino langsung menutup mulutnya karena naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan melepaskan semua bagian tubuh nya dari ino sehingga membuat ino terkejut.

"sudak aku katakan sejak awal, jangan bilang jangan saat sudah seperti ini" ujar naruto kini memungut kembali pakaiannya dan memakainya kembali.

"maaff…naruto-kun maaf…aku tidak bermaksud begitu,….naruto-kun….maaf kan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi aku janji" ujar ino namun naruto tetap memakai pakaianya kembali dan merapikan pakaian ino dan membawanya kembali ke apartemanya.

"naruto-kun…..maaf kan aku,….aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi..aku janji" ujar ino

"sebaiknya kau pulang dulu dan persiapkan dirimu untuk ikut dengan ku, dan jika kau tidak siap jangan datang ke tempatku lagi" ujar naruto kini memilih merebahkan dirinya di kasur tempat ia dan hinata sring beristirahat.

"tidak…aku tidak akan pulang, aku akan tidur dengan naruto-kun mala mini" ujar ino

"terserah," ujar naruto kini menghadap dinding

"naruto-kun…" ujar ino kini mengecup leher naruto untuk membngkitkan gairah naruto

"aku sudah tidak berminat mala mini ino-chan, jadi jika kau ingi tidur, cepat tidur karena besok mungkin kau akan mendapatkn misi" ujar naruto

'bodoh…bodoh…bodoh…padahal ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan emas ku untuk tidur dengan naruto-kun karena tidak ada hinata, namun aku mengacaukan semuanya. Dasar bodoh…..bodoh….'pikir ino

"tidurlah ino," ujar naruto dengan suara dinging

"naruto-kun jangan marah pada ku, aku ingin hidup bersama dengan naruto-kun" ujar ino

"aku sudah punya hinata-chan, sebenarnya aku berencana ingin lebih dari satu, namun sepertinya kau belum siap, jadi sebaiknya kita jalani ini seperti biasa saja" ujar naruto kini menutup mata.

"naruto-kun….aku begitu bodoh….aku bodoh…bodoh..bodoh….hiks….hiks…..naruto-kun peluk aku" ujar ino meminta naruto memeluknya

"aku sudah memiliki bantal guling untuk dipeluk ino" ujar naruto

"aku kedinginan naruto-kun, tolong lihat aku lagi,…tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi….tolong jangan memanggilku dengan dingin seperti itu lagi, aku ingin kau merabaku lagi. Kali ini aku janji tidak akan menolak sedikit pun apa yang naruto-kun ingin kan, ya aku janji akan hal itu" ujar ino kini memeluk naruto dan mengelus penis naruto

'penis naruto-kun sudah tidak tegang lagi, apakah ini artinya aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk bersama dengan naruto-kun' pikir ino

"jangan melakukan hal yang membuat aku marah ino, cepat tidur" ujar naruto kini memeluk tangan ino yang sedang memeluknya

"ya…aku akan segera tidur" ujar ino kini sedikit mendapatkan respon dari naruto

Selama 5 hari ino berusaha membujuk naruto dalam mode bercinta, namun seperti yang dikatakan naruto waktu itu. kini naruto sama sekali tidak tergoda, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang banyak pada ino, sehingga membuat ino menjadi defresi tingkat rendah. Dan hal itu bertambah ketika hari ini hinata akan pulang dan dia akan kehilangan tempat untuk berduaan dengan naruto.

Pada saat sore hari kini terlihatlah team kurenai kini pulang dari menjalankan misi sehingga membuat naruto yang sudah menunggu langsung memeluk hinata.

"apakah naruto-kun sudah lama pulangnya?" tanya hinata

"ya…sudah 5 hari" ujar naruto

"kalau begitu mari kita pulang, sensei aku tidak ikut menghadap ya, aku mau merawat naruto-kun dulu" ujar hinata kini berlari menyeret naruto menuju keapartemen naruto

Sesampainya didalam rumah itu hinata langsung berbaring dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya ddengan pose yang menggoda.

"naruto-kun..bisakah kau melakukanya disini, ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyaman didalam sana, apakah kamu bisa membantu ku?" tanya hinata kini membukakan vaginanya sehingga naruto kini melihat dengan jelas bagian dalam dari vagina hinata.

"apakah begini yang kau mau" ujar naruto menggosok dengan pelan vaginanya

"tidak,….masukkan jari naruto-kun kedalam nya" ujar hinata

"apakah begini" ujar naruto menusukkan jarinya sehingga membuat hinata sedikit berteriak.

"ya..begitu" ujar hinata namun ada yang aneh karena naruto sama sekali tidak menggerakkan jarinya.

"moooo….naruto-kun jahat…kenapa tidak digerakkan" ujar hinata kini mengerakkan pinggulnya

"apakah aku harus begini" ujar naruto menggerakkanya dengan santai

"lebih cepat" ujar hinata

Karena melihat hinatayang begitu bernafsu naruto dengans sedikit ide membuat sebuah rasengan berukuran sangat kecil di jari yang kini menusuk hinata sehingga hal itu membuat hinata menjerit dan menyemprotkan semua cairan yang ada didalam vaginanya.

"hah…..hah…..naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan tadi,…itu sungguh sangat enak, dan itu sungguh nikma" ujar hinata

"hanya sebuah percobaan, tapi sepertinya berhasil" ujar naruto

"oh…jika percobaan yang seenak ini aku mau jadi korbanya lagi, lagi pula sekarang giliran naruto-kun, apa yang naruto-kun inginkan?" tanya hinata

"tidak disini, kau akan menjerit dengan keras jika disini dan itu akan membuat semua orang tahu apa yang kita lakukan" ujar naruto kini membawa hinata kedimensi miliknya.

Di dalam dimensi ini berbeda dengan saat bersama ino yang suasananya pemandangan, kini suasananya menjadi sebuah altar perkawinan sehingga membuat naruto dan hinata kini berjalan dengan tanpa busana kealtar tersebut untuk melakukan proses suami istri.

"sekarang sudah aman, naruto-kun mau apa?" tanya hinata

"bisakah kau merawatku hinata, aku seditit sakit di ujung sana. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak berada didalam sangkarnya mungkin" ujar naruto sehingga hinata dengan ektif langsung mengelus dan mengecup penis naruto.

"kasihan….tenang ya, kau akan merasa baikan nanti." Ujar hinata kini memasukan kepala penis naruto kemulutnya lalu seluruuh batangnya langsung dia masukan kedalam mulutnya. Sedangkan di dalam mulut hinata kini lidahnya sedang bermain dengan ujung penis naruto.

"kau sungguh pandai hinata-chan, kau akan menjadi istri yang baik nanti untuk suamimu" ujar naruto

"apa maksudnya itu, bukankah naruto-kun adalah suami ku," ujar hinata kini melepaskan kulumannya

"ehk….aku hanya bercanda" ujar naruto

"moo….naruto-kun…kau selalu mengodaku dengan cara seperti itu, sekarang kau harus aku hukum" ujar hinata kini mengikat batang penis naruto dengan seutas pita.

"kau dilarang keluar sebelum aku memberikan izin" ujar hinata kini kembali mengulum penis naruto sehingga kini ujian naruto semakin berat.

"nee…hinata-chan…..kenapa kita tidak melakukanya sekarang, milikmu juga sudah basah kuyup" ujar naruto kinimencolek vagina hinata

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak tahan dan ingin memasukan penismu dalam vagina ku, namun karena aku lihat naruto-kun suka aku oral, makanya aku menahan nya sedikit" ujar hinata

"kalau begitu kemarilah, masukan sendiri jika kau menginginkan penisku" ujar naruto

"mooo….naruto-kun sungguh jahat hari ini, kenapa semuanya aku yang salah" ujar hinata kini menempatkan penis naruto pada lubang vaginanya namun dengan tanpa seijin hinata naruto langsung menusuknya secara cepat sehingga membuat hinata klimaks dalam sekali dorongan.

"ahkkk…aku keluar…" teriak hinata kini terbaring dialter

"kau sungguh wanita jalang hinata-chan, dalam sekali tusuk saja kau sudah keluar" ujar naruto kini menggoyangkan penisnya dengan kecepatan standar

"tidak…bukan begitu…..aku keluar karena aku sudah…lama menunggu …..menunggu naruto-kun pulang…hah….hah…." ujar hinata dengan bernafas dengan sangat cepat.

"benarkah, kalau begitu aku lepaskan ikatan ini ya" ujar naruto

"ya….lakukan sesuka mu,..hah….. lagi pula semua lubang yang ada di tubuhku… adalah tempat pembuangan pejumu naruto-kun" ujar hinata kini memainkan otot vaginanya sehingga naruto kini membuat perubahan posisi dimana kini mereka sedang melakukan dogystyel.

"lakukan terus seperti itu hinata-chan aku akan segera keluar" ujar naruto

"cepatlah, aku sudah tidak tahan" ujar hinata

"hinata-chan aku keluar" ujar naruto menusukkan dengan sangat dalam penisnya di vagina hinata

"ahkk….."teriak hinata dengan tubuh yang bagaikan diestrum dengan tegangan tinggi

"hah…hah…hah…ini melelahkan" ujar naruto

"ini sangat hangat naruto-kun, apakah nanti aku akan hamil atau tidak ya" ujar hinata

"bukankah kau memakai alat pengaman?" tanya naruto

"ya aku menggunakan nya, aku hanya menggoda naruto-kun saja" ujar hinata kini mengecup penis naruto yang kini mulai layu

"apakah kita kembali sekarang saja?" tanya naruto

"ya…aku rasa tidak masalah" ujar hinata kini memeluk naruto dari depan sehingga membuat penis naruto kini bersentuhan dengan vaginanya lagi.

"kau ini hinata, apakah masih kurang?" tanya naruto

"sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba dari lubang yang lain, karena aku memiliki 3 lubang dalam tubuhku yang bisa naruto-kun gunakan aku ingin meminta naruto-kun menggunakan bunshin agar mengeroyokku" ujar hinata

Akhirnya naruto menuruti keinginan hinata untuk minta di keroyok, sehingga kejadian itu membuat naruto kini kelelahan dan melakukan istirahat selama satu hari penuh karena letih yang dia rasakan. Sementara naruto sedang bersenang senang, kini sasuke sedang menuju ketempat dimana itachi berada. Dan kabar itu kini di dengar oleh pihak konoha sehingga naruto dan sakura bersama dengan para rocky kini mendapatkan misi untuk menjemput dan mengajak uchiha sasuke kembali kedesa konoha.

Pertarungan antara dua uchiha ini akhirnya terjadi, itachi dan sasuke yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang uchiha kini bertarung dengan kekuatan penuhnya demi menghancurkan sang kakak yang membantai klan uchiha. begitupun sang kakak uchiha itachi kini dengan sungguh-sungguh menyerang sasuke dengan segenap kemampuannya. Akan tetapi tanpa disadari oleh semua orang termasuk akatsuki, sasuke dan itachi sebenarnya tidak berniat saling membunuh, namun demi kelancaran sasuke kembali ke desa konoha, itachi dengan senang hati memberikan nyawanya sendiri untuk adiknya sehingga setelah pertarungan panjang, akhirnya sasuke menang atas itachi, walau dirinya juga mengalami kekalahan yang besar, dimana itachi dengan sengaja melepas segel kutukan yang diberikan orochimaru pada sasuke, dan menyegelnya dalam pedang totsuga.

Setiap pertarungan akatsuki selalu saja diawasi oleh seorang angota akatsuki yang cukup aneh. Dia adalah zetsu, karena bertugas mencari informasi, zetsu dengan mudah dapat menemukan dan menyampaikan informasi secara akurat kehadapan seseorang yang merupakan pemimpin sebenarnya dari akatsuki.

Di pihak konoha, kini naruto dan sakura bersama dengan beberapa shinobi angkatan naruto kini mencari jejak sasuke dimana keberadaan nya, namun perjalanan mereka terhalang saat seseorang muncul dengan sebuah ninjutsu jikukan miliknya.

"maaf…tapi uchiha sasuke kini sedang tidak bisa diganggu" ujar nya

"siapa kau, kau adalah salah satu pasukan akatsuki" ujar kiba

"aku adalah tobi,….dan aku adalah anak baik" ujar tobi kini memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bertingkah seperti seorang anak-anak.

"chidori" ujar kakashi kini menyerang tobi dengan cepat, namun semua orang terkejut karena serangan kakashi hanya menembus tubuh tobi.

"ehkk…kenapa kalian menyerang ku" ujar tobi kini jatuh dari atas pohon

"semuanya sebaiknya kita berpencar, dan jangan ladeni orang itu" ujar naruto kini membuat mereka kini menjadi beberapa kelompok. Namun melihat hal itu tobi juga langsung menghilang dan menghalangi setiap jalan yang diambil oleh masing-masing kelompok sehingga membuat mereka kini kembali lagi ke belakang karena serangan dari tobi.

'bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin kita bisa melewatinya dengan mudah' pikir naruto kini melihat kearah tobi

Dan setelah sekian lama berkecimpung dengan tobi, tiba-tiba muncullah makhluk yang keluar dari pohon.

"tobi..uchiha itachi kini sudah tewas, dan kita bisa dengan mudah mengambil sasuke masuk kedalam akatsuki" ujar zetsu

"baiklah,..aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan lagi, saat nya aku menunjukkan diriku yang sesungguhnya" ujar tobi kini menghilang dengan jutsu jikukan miliknya.

Mendengar hal itu, team konoha bergegas mencari keberadaan sasuke untuk membawanya kembali ke desa konoha, namun setibanya mereka di tempat pertarungan, kini tidak ada satupun orang yang ada disana melainkan bangunan dan hutan yang hangus terbakar oleh ninjutsu dan serangan mereka berdua.

"sial…" ujar naruto memukul sebuah batu disana hingga hancur

'kenapa….kenpa jadi begini…..padahal semua yang kami rencana kan sudah sangat rapih, kenapa masih ada kesalahan yang terlewatkan' pikir naruto menyesali apa yang kini sedang terjadi.

"naruto-kun…apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ino

"naruto-kun….kemarilah" ajak hinata duduk dan berbaring di pangkuannya sehingga naruto kini berbaring dengan sangat nyaman di paha hinata.

"tenang saja, sasuke-kun tidak mungkin akan mudah disakiti oleh mereka, lagi pula itachi saja sudah dikalahkanya, kenapa orang itu tidak bisa dia kalahkan" ujar hinata menghibur naruto

"naruto-kun,….jangan terlalu khawatir, sasuke tidak akan apa-apa ko" ujar ino kini mendekat dan duduk di dekat kaki naruto dan meletakkan kaki naruto diatas kaki nya.

"ya…aku tahu dia itu kuat, namun…" ujar naruto kini mengantung kalimatnya

"ada apa?" tanya sakura

"lawanya tidak bisa disentuh, bagaimana mungkin dia akan mempu mengalahkan lawan yang tidak bisa disentuh" ujar naruto

"tenang saja naruto, aku rasa ini juga bagian dari rencana sasuke, enath apa itu" ujar kakashi

"ya baiklah kalau begitu" ujar naruto kini berdiri dan berkeliling tempat kejadian dan mencari mungkin ada sebuah petunjuk yang ditinggalkan oleh sasuke.

Karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan sasuke kembali kedesa konoha, kini mereka kembali dengan tanagn kosong, namun tidak bagi ino. Dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan naruto saat pulang kedesa nanti, dan rencana ini akan berhasil jika hinata mau berbagi dengan dirinya.

Dilain tempat kini sasuke sedang berbaring dengan tubuh penuh dengan perban, dan dia melihat sekelilinya hanya ada sinar lilin yang menerangi.

"kau sudah bangun sasuke" ujar tobi

"siapa kau, kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku" ujar sasuke

"aku adalah uchiha madara, dan aku adalah leluhur mu" ujar tobi kini mengubah namanya menjadi uchiha madara

"apa mau mu?" tanya sasuke

"apakah kau tahu bahwa kemusnahan klan uchiha itu karena ulah desa konoha. Mereka menugaskan uchiha itachi untuk membantai semua anggota klan uchiha sehingga itachi mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan." Ujar madara uchiha

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari diriku?" tanya sasuke

"tidak banyak, bergabunglah bersama akatsuki dan mari kita hancurkan konoha dengan kekuatan uchiha milik kita" ujar madara uchiha

"apa untungnya bagi ku"tanya sasuke

," sangat banyak. Selain kau akan akan dapat membalaskan dendam kakak mu, kau juga akan mendapatkan tempat yang baik untuk mengendalikan semua orang dalam genggaman tanganmu" ujar madara uchiha

"bagaimana cara nya?" tanya sasuke

"kau harus membantuku menumpulkan biju ekor 8 untuk menjadi tumbal kita" ujar madara uchiha

"imbalan ku sebagai jaminannya apa?" tanya sasuke

"sepertinya kau masih belum percaya padaku ya" ujar madara kini mengakifkan sharingan miliknya dan mencoba mengendalikan sasuke, namun

"ahkk….." teriaknya saat sebah api hitam kini membuat tubuhnya terbakar

'sialan kau itachi, bahkan kau sudah mempersiapan ini semua untuk adik mu'pikir madara uchiha

"baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan untuk jaminanmu?" tanya madara uchiha

"aku ingin mencangkok bola mata itachi" ujar sasuke sehingga membuat madara terkejut

"untuk apa, bukankah mangekyou sharingan mu lebih baik daripada itachi" ujar madara menutupi keterkejutanya.

"tidak aku ingin melihat seperti apa kakak ku melihat" ujar sasuke kini memaksa madara kini memberikan mangekyou sharingan itachi pada dirinya.

#skip#

Akhirnya sasuke melaksanakan cangkok mata milik itachi sehingga kini dia sedang dalam proses penyembuhan miliknya sendiri. Selama proses penyembuhannya kini madara uchiha memerintahkan pain untuk menangkap ekor 9 untuk menjadi target selanjutnya.

Mengetahui desa konoha akan diserang oleh akatsuki, jiraya pulang ke desa dan memberikan kabar ini pada pihak pemerintahan desa konoha, sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"apakah itu benar, jadi bagaiman kita menghadapi akatsuki itu" ujar kohaku

"tidak ada cara lain, kita harus melindungi dan bertarung dengan mereka semua" ujar jiraya

"apakah kita harus meminta bantuan dari suna?" tanya tsunade

"tidak perlu teresah-gesah, lagi pula aku kira kita masih bisa bertahan dari serangan saat ini" ujar jiraya

"jiraya mereka adalah akatsuki dan memereka mengincar naruto" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, kenapa harus takut, kita adalah shinobi. Kita akan menghadapi mereka terlebih dahulu barulah kita meminta bantuan pada pihak desa suna" ujar jiraya

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya akatsuki kini mendatangi konoha. Di desa yang tenang kini salah seorang anggota akatsuki masuk sehingga membuat kekkai aktif sehingga kedatanganya diketahui, namun tanpa diduga pain itu kini memanggil 5 temannya dengan teknik kuciyose sehingga membuat pihak konoha menjadi gelabakan karena lawan mereka yang tidak sesuai dengan berita yang di dapatkan pihak shinobi.

Kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana, semua itu kini terjadi akibat ulah akatsuki. Dan oleh karena itulah kini konoha melakukan serangan balasan sehingga pertarungan terjadi di antara shinobi konoha dengan para akatsuki. Jiraya yang mengetahui hal itu langsung turun tangan langsung unutk menghadapi para akatsuki itu, namun berbeda dengan jiraya kini naruto sedang meditasi untuk mendapatkan kembali cakranya yang sedang ia simpan, dan utnuk itu dia menggunakan cakra yinyang untuk mempercepat proses penimpanan cakra miliknya.

"naruto-kun…..ada keributan diluar" ujar hinata yang mendengar suara ledakan dimana-mana

"ya aku tahu, akatsuki sudah menyerang desa. Dan menurutku dia adalah pemimpin dari akatsuki" ujar naruto kinni membuka matanya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya hinata

"apapun yang terjadi jangan menghadapi mereka seorang diri, cari team 8 dan bergabunglah bersama mereka. aku akan ke medan perang membantu jiraya sensei" ujar naruto kini mengambil semua peralatan shinobinya

"tapi apakah tidak apa-apa kau ergi seorang diri, mereka kini sedang memburumu" ujar hinata

"ya,…apapun yang terjadi terhadap diriku kau jangan mendekat kemedan perang ku. Karena sulit melindungi saat aku harus menyerang" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun…." Ujar hinata kini memberikan sebuah cuiman yang dalam untuk naruto sehingga membuat naruto dengan nakal mengelus vagina hinata.

"sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja setelah perang ini selesai" ujar naruto kini mengajak hinata pergi mencari team 8.

Sementara naruto dan hinata sedang mencari dimana letak team delapan, kiki kakashi bersama dengan jiraya sedang bertarung dengan 3 orang pain sehingga mereka kini sangat kesulitan bertarung dengan mereka bertiga.

"nona hinata…syukurlah anda masih baik-baik saja, jika anda terluka saat tuan hiashi dan nona hanabi tidak disini maka saya akan malu seumur hidup saya" ujar seseorang dari anggota klan hyuga

"baiklah….aku rasa dengan dia juga tidak apa-apa. ingat jangan mendekat ketempat pertarungan ku" ujar naruto

"tapi jika naruto-kun perlu bantuan bagaimana?" tanya hinata

"masih banyak jalan agar aku bisa selamat hinata" ujar naruto kini menghilang dengan shunshin.

Sementara itu, kakashi dan jiraya kini sedang menghadapi pain shurado, chikosudo dan tendo sehingga dengan sangat cepat pain tendo kini menarik jiraya bersama kakashi dinama kini pain shurado sudah siap dengan gergaji mesin miiknya.

"rashen shuriken" ujar naruto melemparkan sebuah serangan ninjutsu kearah pain, namun dengan cepat tendo melakukan pertahana sehingga serangan naruto kini menghilang tanpa ada bekasnya.

Melihat kedatangan naruto pain chikosudo kini memanggil yang lainya untuk berkumpul sehingga kini lengkaplah 6 orang dihadapan mereka.

"jiraya sensei, kakashi sensei dengarkan. Semua musuh memiliki kemampuan hanya satu, dan diantara mereka ber 6 tidak ada yang asli melainkan hanya seorang boneka. Dan dengan besi hitam di tubuhnya, mereka dapat dengan mudah menerima cakra" ujar naruto

"kemampuan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh mereka" ujar kakashi

"menyerap cakra, kuciyose, mekanik, gravity, menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, dan mencabut nyawa" ujar naruto

"jadi bagaimana strateginya?" tanya jiraya

"kita habisi dulu yang bisa menghidupkan kembali, lalu menyerap cakra, dan barulah yang gravity, sisanya kita bisa kalahkan setelah itu" ujar naruto

"mereka memiliki renningan, tidak akan mudah menyentuh mereka, lagi pula dengan mata yang sama mereka bisa melihat dengan pandangan yang sama. Selain itu, mereka ada 6 orang" ujar jiraya

"ya…..kalau begitu kita pisahkan mereka"ujar naruto kini membuat ancang-ancang untuk bertarung

"aku akan ikut membantu" ujar tsunade kini datang dengan seorang anbu

"baiklah…semakin banyak sepertinya semakin bagus. Lagi pula mengalahkan mereka seorang diri tidak akan mungkin" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, pain shurado yang melihat kedatangan tsunade langsung menyerangnya, namun dengan cepat naruto menyerang pain shurado sehingga membuat pain shurado kini hancur oleh rantai cakra milik naruto.

"rantai cakra,…." Ujar tendo sehingga membuat salah seorang dri mereka kini berlari menyerang naruto dengan cepat sehingga naruto kini bertarung dengan gakido.

Pertarungan pisik antara naruto dan pain gakido kini berlangsung cukup seru. Walau naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang gakido dengan ninjutsu namun dengan taijutsu naruto bisa mengimbanginya. Namun setiap serangan naruto bisa dihindari oleh gakido dengan baik.

"shinratensei…"ujar tendo kini membuat jiraya, kakashi, tsunade dan seorang anbu kini terdorong jauh kebelakang.

"sensei" ujar naruto sehingga dia lengah dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh gakido untuk menangkap naruto namun saat gakido hendak menangkap naruto..

"hiraishin" ujar naruto kini melemparkan sebuah kunai kearah tendo sehingga tendo kini hanya diam saja dan membuat sebuah besi hitam muncul dilengannya dan membuat kunai naruto dapat ditahan. Akan tetapi naruto yang hendak ditangkap menghilang lalu muncul di dekat kunai yang di tahan oleh tendo sehingga membuat beberapa pain yang lain kini menyerang naruto dengan bersama-sama.

"kuciyose no jutsu" ujar chikosudo sehingga kini muncullah badak dan menyerang kearah naruto yang kini sedang beberapa meter dari tendo, sementara tendo yang terkejut kini menghindar dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"srinkkkk….sriiinnnkkkkk….tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi" ujar naruto kini menyerang dengan rantai cakranya sehingga membuat ningendo kini menghalangi lajunya rantai dengan besi dilengannya.

Shuutttt…shut…..banyak roket kini menyerang kearah naruto sehingga membuat naruto yang kini sedang didesak kini membuat perisai dari rantai cakra miliknya.

Bhoomm…..bhoommm….sebuah ledakan terjadi di dekat naruto berada, namun setelahasap itu menghilang naruto kini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

'sial dari mana datangnya roket-roket ini' pikir naruto

Kini terlihat seorang pain yang sedang berubah menjadi mekanik.

"oh…jadi begitu ternyata, tidak kusangka kalau kalian telah membangkitkan shurado kembali" ujar naruto kini melihat para pain kini kembali menjadi 6 orang. Sehingga mata naruto kini berubah menjadi sharingan.

"sharingan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang uzumaki memiliki sharingan di matamu?" tanya tendo

"aku adalah uzumaki naruto, dan dengan ini aku juga bisa mengalahkan mu" ujar naruto kini membuat mangekyou sharingan nya aktif

"amaterasu" ujar naruto sehingga membuat seorang pain kini terserang api hitam seingga tendo kini membebaskan smeuanya dari amaterasu dengan shinratensei.

"kau mungkin bisa menggunakan sharingan, namun kau tidak akn bisa menandingi kemampuan dari renningan" ujar tendo kini membuat semua nya kini bangkit kembali dan dengan mata yang sama kini mereka bersiap menyerang naruto dengan bersama-sama.

"naruto kami akan membantu" ujar tsunade

"tidak….saat ini hanya aku dan jiraya sensei yang bisa menghadang nya, kakashi sensei dan nenek tsunade silahkan kembali ke pasukan yang lain" ujar naruto

"baiklah….kami akan mundur, namun sebelum itu, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar tsunade mengeluarkan seekor hewan dan membuat bagian tubuhnya kini hancur dan memisahkan diri.

"katsuyu, bantu naruto dalam mengobati lukanya dan juga jiraya. aku akan membantu dari jauh" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, serahkan pada ku" ujar katsuyu

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga terpaksa memanggil mereka berdua, melawan seorang pengguna renningan tidak akan mudah" ujar jiraya memanggil fukasaku dan shima.

"kai" ujar naruto melepaskan sebuah jutsu sehingga kini dimatanya sudah terdapat pupil senjutsu

"baiklah mari kita mulai pertarungan ini" ujar naruto kini sudah bersiap dengan mengeluarkan beberapa fuma shuriken

"naruto, kau hadapi tiga orang dan sisanya biarkan aku yang menghadapinya" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, mari kira hajar mereka" ujar naruto kini menyerang kearah para pain bersama dengan jiraya yang kini sudah masuk dalam mode senjutsu miliknya dengan bantuan nenek shima dan kakek fukasaku.

Melihat naruto dan jiraya menyerang secara bersama-sama, naruto kini melemparkan beberapa shuriken kearah para pain,

"tidak akan berhasil" ujar tendo kini menangkis semua serangan naruto sehingga semua kunaiya terpental sehingga membuat.

"banshotein" ujar tendo sehingga naruto kini tertarik oleh tendo sehingga dengan cepat naruto kini menghilang dan muncul di dekat kunai yang terlempar beberapa saat barusan.

"kau cukup cepat, namun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami" ujar tendo kini berlari kearah naruto dan menyerang nya dengan besi hitam yang kini ada di balik jubahnya, dengan Kanata naruto kini menghalau tusukan dan tebasan besi itu agar tidak mengenai kulit nya. Melihat naruto yang sedang lengah, pain chikosudo kini menyerang naruto dengan hewan kuciyose sehingga kini banyak hewan yang berdatangan disana.

"sial…ini akan merepotkan" ujar naruto kini mengambil darah di bibirnya akibat serangan seekor badak dan memebuat sebuah seal tangan.

"kuciyose no jutsu" ujar naruto sehingga kini muncullah 4 katak yang sekarang ada di bawah kaki naruto sedangkan naruto kini ada di atas semua katak raksasa itu.

"jadi mana lawan kita" ujar bunta sehingga melihat banyak hewan kuciyose dihadapanya.

"mari kita hajar mereka semua" ujar hiro kini melompat dengan membawa pedang di kedua tagannya.

Semua kuciyose milik pain kini sedang berhadapan dengan milik naruto sehingga pertarungan antara hewan raksasa ini mengakibatkan banyak kerusakan pada bangunan di desa konoha.

"ternyata kau cukup tangguh" ujar pain tendo kini mengarahkan tanganya kearah naruto sehingga membuat naruto menghilang berpindah kesebuah kunai yang ada di dekat tendo.

"rasakan ini" ujar naruto menghajar tendo hingga tendo kini terpental jauh kebelakang

"shinratensei" setelah terkena serangan dari naruto, tendo juga berhasil menyerang naruto dengan jutsunya sehingga kini naruto dan tendo secara bersamaan terpental jauh kebelakang.

Shut…..shutt…..shurado langsung melancarkan beberapa buah roket kearah naruto, sedangkan naruto mengejar tendo dengan melemparkan sebuah kunai kearah tendo.

Dorrrr…..bhoommmzz…suara ledakan dari beberapa roket itu membuat semua orang terkejut, sehingga dari kejauhan kini sudah tercipta halaman yang cukup luas untuk bertarung. Namun serangan yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada naruto kini tidak berhasil mengenai target, karena naruto sendiri sudah berpindah kearah kunai yang dia lempar beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"elemen api : gelombang naga api" ujar naruto kini menghenbus kan sebuah gelombang api yang besar sehingga membuat tendo kini hanya pasrah karena waktu 5 detiknya belum juga habis, akan tetapi pain gakido kini menghalau serangan api itu sehingga diserapnya serangan naruto itu membuat serangan naruto sia-sia.

"sial naruto mereka sangat apik dalam bekerja sama, padahal mereka hanya digerakan oleh satu orang" ujar jiraya

"apakah sensei berhasil mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka?" tanya naruto

"ya…namun sepertinya mereka kembali hidup dengan sebuah jutsu" ujar jiraya

"sial ini akan lama" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah senjata keluar dari fuin dilengannya.

Melihat naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak fumas huriken tendo hanya tersenyum karena di pikirannya kini adaah tidak mungkin dia akan jatuh dengan senjata seperti itu.

"bersiaplah melawan jutsu rahasia milik uzumaki naruto" ujar naruto kini melemparkan semua fuma shuriken itu diudara sehingga semuanya kini terbuka menjadi shuriken dan berputar sedangkan naruto kini menggerak kan mereka hanya dengan jarinya.

"jutsu semacam itu tidak akan berguna menghadapi kekuatan dewa" ujar pain kini merentangkan kedua tanganya dan membuat semua senjata naruto kini terpental jauh kebelakang bersamaan dengan naruto itu sendiri.

"sudah aku katakan jutsu semua serangan yang kau lancarkan tidak akan berguna dan menghasilkan luka untuk ku" ujar pain

"hah…hah…..,…hah….kau sungguh kuat" ujar naruto

"Odama rasengan" jiraya kini melancarkan serangan kearah tendo saat dia sedang melihat kearah naruto, namun dengan sangat mudahnya tendo menghindari serangan itu sehingga serangan jiraya kini hanya menghantam tanah.

"sensei penglihatan mereka terhubung" ujar naruto

"kalian semua tidak mengetahui apa itu derita, kalian tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya sebuah penderitaan. Sehingga akibat pendahulu kalian kini kami bangsa kecil menjadi korban. Karena itulah, aku akan menjadi dewa dan mengendalikan dunia ini dalam genggaman tangan ku" ujar tendo kini mengarahkan tangan nya kearah naruto sehingga naruto kini tertarik mendekat kearah tendo.

Naruto yang ditarik hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun sehingga kini terlihatlah dia akan tertangkap, namun semua harapan tinggal harapan, kini naruto dengan sharingan dimatanya membuat tubuhnya kini tertembus oleh serangan pain gakido sehingga membuat sebuah tanah disana retak.

"jika memang kalian mengatakan rasa sakit pernah kalian rasakan, maka mari kita berbicara. Rasa sakt apa yang kau derita sehingga membuat dirimu kini berniat menghancurkan seluruh dunia?" tanya naruto

"aku tidak berniat menghancurkanya, hanya saja aku akan mengendalikan dunia. Karena dunia dengan hanya dipimpin oleh satu orang akan menjadi dunia yang damai" ujar pain tendo

"dengan menghancurkan semua desa seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin mereka mau bergabung dan tunduk dibawah naungan orang yang selalu ingin menghancurkan desa yang lain" ujar naruto

"ini adalah pengorbanan, bahkan kami juga melakukan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan" ujar pain tendo

"baiklah,…karena kau mengatakan sebuah penderitaan, maka aku akan menceritakan penderitaan hidup ku" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin ada penderitaan di desa yang seperti ini" ujar tendo kini mengobarkan cakranya

"kau jangan berlagak tidak mengetahuinya, aku tahu kau mengetahui kalau seorang jincuriki itu sunggu diasingkan dari masyarakat dank arena itulah banyak dari mereka tenggelam dalam kegelapan biju. Namun perlu kau tahu, ada banyak penderitaan yang lebih dari yang kau rasakan" ujar naruto

"kalian pihak konoha dan hanzo telah membuanuh salah satu teman ku, dan karena itulah aku berjanji akan menghancurkan desa konoha dan hanzo. Salah satu dari janji itu sudah terwujud dan sekarang yang terakhir adalah desa konoha" ujar pain kini melihat kearah naruto dan jiraya

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah selesai membalaskan dendam temanmu itu. apakah kau akan membangkitkan nya lagi?" tanya naruto

"….."

"lihat, sebelum kau menghancurkan konoha saja kau sudah bingung apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menghancurkan semua orang yang membunuh teman mu, lalu jika kau sudah menghancurkannya nanti apa yang menjadi tujuan mu lagi? Di depan sana kau akan menemukan kehampaan, kekosongan, kehilangan arah dan akhirnya kau jatuh dalam lembah penyesalan" ujar naruto sehingga membuat tendo kini menatap naruto dengan diam.

"tapi…dunia yang selalu ingin berperang dan penuh dengan kejahatan ini harus segera diakhiri, karena itulah jiraya sensei mencari kedamaian untuk dunia shinobi ini, dan kami mengambil jalan ini untuk mewujutkan mimpi itu" ujar tendo

"kau ingin tau pendapatku tentang hal itu" ujar naruto

"apa?" tanya tendo

"tidak ada jalan kedamaian dengan mengambil jalan balas dendam," ujar naruto

"lalu bagaimana jalan yang kau pilih?" tendo bertanya dengan naruto dengan emosi yang kini membuat tanah disana meluap keudara.

"entahlah,..namun jika difikir-fikir kau sudah sukses membuat semua desa shinobi ini menjadi bersatu, sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu saja kapan mereka akan menyattakan diri mereka bersatu" ujar naruto

"tidak….aku belum melihat mereka menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda akan bersatu, bahkan mereka masih salaing serang" ujar tendo

"ya itu semua adalah karena akatsuki yang mengadu domba mereka, dan sekarang semua desa sedang mencari dan menjadikan akatsuki sebagai target. Dengan kata lain, tinggal menunggu waktu saja semua desa akan bersatu untuk menghancurkan akatsuki, dank arena akatsuki akhirnya semua desa bersatu dan berusaha membuat pasukan akatsuki kini menjadi lawan yang sepadan." Ujar naruto

"apakah benar begitu,….semua desa kini sudah menargetkan akatsuki menjadi musuh?" tanya tendo

"ya, kita adalah saudara seperguruan, aku juga mencari damai yang dikatakan oleh jiraya sensei. Namun dengan cara yang kalian lakukan menurutku itu sedikit tidak benar, karena menghancurkan semua desa yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kalian bukanlah sebuah kedamaian. Dan menurutku dengancara kita merangkul semua orang dalam pelukan kita, maka kedamaian akan tercipta" ujar naruto kini membentangkan tanganya.

"sensei apakah damai yang kami jalankan ini salah?" tanya tendo

"tidak yahiko" ujar jiraya

"yahiko sudah lama tiada sensei, hanzo dan desa konohalah yang membunuh yahiko" ujar tendo

"jadi….." ujar jiraya kini melihat diudara kini sebuah mesin sedang melayang diatas kertas

"kami berdua sudah lama kehilangan yahiko sensei" ujar sesosok wanita yang muncul dengan ribuan kertas

"kenapa bisa terjadi?" tanya jiraya

"aku tahu,…..mungkin ini sedikit meragukan buat kalian kerena saat kejadian itu aku belumlah lahir, namun menurutku ada seseorang yang menghasut hanzo untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan akatsuki saat itu" ujar naruto

"siapa?" tanya konan

"entahlah…..menurut kalian siapa yang bisa menghasut selicik itu, mendengar dari jiraya sensei saat kami berkelena beberapa tahun, aku mengetahui mungkin sedikit dari kepribadian kalian semua. Terutama kau dan yahiko yang memiliki rasa suka, dan nagato yang merupakan seorang yang seharusnya menjadi ketua karena kekuatannya, akan tetapi nagato tidak menginginkan kedudukan dia hanya ingin kalian berdua selamat dan terus hidup. Dan karena itulah kalian bertiga tidak bisa dikalahkan dalam bertarung ataupun politik, namun dengan sedikit muslihat aku yakin hanzo dihasut oleh seseorang, dan dengan bantuan dari danzo orang itu mendapatkan 2 keuntungan sekaligus untuk menghancurkan desa konoha" ujar naruto

"kenapa kau berfikir begitu, dan dari mana kau mendapatkan spekulasi seperti itu?" tanya nagato kini melihat dengan mata renningan miliknya.

"karena pada saat itu hokage ke 3 dan danzo memiliki kedudukan yang hampir sama, sehingga danzo yang memiliki nee lepas dari pemerintahan hokage, sehingga dia bisa melakukan apapun yang akan membuat desa konoha menjadi kuat, dan cara licik pun ia lakukan. Namun perlu di ketahui, pihak pemerintahan desa tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam kasus itu, karena nee lah yang menjadi sang eksekutor." Ujar naruto

"bagaimana jika prediksimu salah, dan ternyata hokage ke3 lah yang memberikan perintah?" tanya konan

"seberapa baik kau mengenal jiraya sensei?" tanya naruto

"sangat baik, bahkan aku tidak akan sanggup membunuh jiraya sensei walau apapun yang terjadi" ujar nagato

"nah karena itulah, hokage ke 3 adalah sensei dari jiraya sensei, dan jika dilihat dari hasil didikannya yang sangat membanggakan dan sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam dunia hitam, maka dapat kita ambil kesimpulan 98% bahwa hokage ke 3 tidak akan mendukung hal itu" ujar naruto

"naruto…kenapa kau sangat ingin melindungi desa yang menurut ceritamu tadi bahwa kau sudah sangat tertindas di desa ini" ujar nagato

"kapan aku berbicara seperti itu?" tanya naruto

"semua cerita mu mencerminkan bahwa kau sangat sulit hidup di desa ini" ujar nagato

"baiklah….akan aku katakana. Kau lihat mayat shinobi konoha itu, yang beberapa waktu kalian bunuh?" tanya naruto

"ya…ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya nagato dan konan yang juga ikut melihat mayat itu

"lihat rompi chunin mereka, dengan lambang uzumaki di rompi mereka tidak mungkin aku bisa menusukkan sebuah senjata kedada mereka, bahkan aku sangat ingin mencabik semua orang yang dulu pernah menghina ku, namun ketika melihat mereka memakai rompi chunin itu, dan mengangkat sbeuah lambang yakni uzumaki, maka tangan ini sangat tidak bisa aku kendalikan, semua niat membunuh mereka hilang dalam sekejap ketika aku melihat mereka membawa lambang uzugakure. Dan kau tahu artinya itu, desa konoha sama sekali tidak melupakan desa kita, mereka terus membawa nama desa kita dalam pundak dan punggung mereka, dan jika salah seorang shinobi konoha tewas dengan menggunakan rompi itu membuat aku tidak tahan ingin mencabik semua orang yang membuat lambang desa kita bermandikan darah" ujar naruto kini menggangam kepalan tanganya dengan sangat kuat hingga bagian kukunya kini menusuk daging telapak tangannya hingga menetesakan darah

"naruto…" ujar nagato ingin mengucapkan sesuatu

"jangan bicara, aku tahu kau adalah uzumaki sama seperti diriku, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dengan membuat lambang desa ku menjadi seperti itu, kau tidak layak menyandang uzumaki di namamu. Jadi sebaiknya hentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku berjanji pada mu, desa uzumaki akan kembali muncul di antara semua desa yang besar ini, aku akan membawa semua orang dalam desa kita, tidak hanya seorang penguna doujutsu, aku sekarang akan membawa seorang hyuga bersama kun anti. Jadi kau bisa menyerahkan semua kedamaian dalam tangan ku" ujar naruto

"bagaiman jika kau berubah pikiran?" tanya nagato

"aku uzumaki naruto, tidak akan menarik apa yang sudah aku katakan" ujar naruto kini dengan senyum dibibirnya

"baiklah…sepertinya kau memang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mewujutkan mimpi mu itu. konan, keluarlah dari akatsuki mulai hari ini." Ujar nagato

"ya…..tapi dengan siapa aku akan bergabung, tanpa kalian berdua aku bukanlah seseorang yang mampu bertahan hidup seorang diri" ujar konan

"berjuanglah untuk kami berdua, gedo rinatensei no jutsu" ujar nagato sehingga membuat sebuah jutsu sehingga kini akhirnya semua orang yang tewas dalam penyerangan kali ini kembali hidup, sedangkan nagato kini tewas di hadapan naruto, jiraya dan konan. Sehingga ke enam pain yang dikendalikan nagato kini tidak bernyawa lagi.

"untuk keamanan, bisakah aku menyimpan renningan nagato, karena tidak aman jika renningan tetap di tubuh nagato" ujar naruto kini mulai mendekat kearah nagato

Namun sosok lain kini muncul dan merebut bola mata nagato sehingga naruto mau tidak mau bergerak cepat untuk mengambil salah satu renningan dari nagato. Sehingga pihak konoha dan akatsuki kini memiliki masing-masing satu renningan milik nagato. Karena takut tubuh nagato dan yahiko di manfaatkan oleh akatsuki kembali, naruto meminta kepada konan untuk mengambil kedua mayat itu untuk di simpan dan diamankan.

"silahkan kau amankan, karena jika mereka aku bawa kembali ke amegakure, aku yakin madara akan mencari dan mengambil tubuhnya untuk hal yang tidak kami inginkan" ujar konan

"baiklah akan aku mulai" ujar naruto kini memasukkan yahiko, dan nagato kedalam dimensi kamui miliknya.

"aku sudah menyimpan nya dalam dimensi milikku, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa membuka dan mengambil mayat mereka berdua kecuali jika mereka berhasil mengambil bola mata ku" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku akan kembali ke desa amegakure. Mungkin aku akan terbunuh nantinya, namun setidaknya aku akan mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka" ujar konan

"baiklah, jika dia memang memiliki sharingan kau harus berhati-hati karena mungkin saja dia akan menggunakan izanagi untuk mengalahkan mu" ujar naruto

"bagaimana cara kerja jutsu itu?" tanya konan

"ini sebuah genjutsu yang dilemparkan atau diarahkan kepada pengguna, sehingga membuat sebuah kejadian menjadi sebuah ilusi" ujar naruto

"baiklah aku mengerti, sensei terima kasih karena sudah menunjukkan pada kami jalan untuk kembali. Mungkin aku akan menyusul mereka sebentar lagi, jadi sayonara" ujar konan kini tubuhnya mulai menjadi ratusan kertas yang berterbangan

"naruto kau sungguh hebat, bahkan tanpa bertarung kau bisa membuatnya berubah fikiran" ujar jiraya

"kami adalah siswa anda, kedamaian adalah tujuan kami. Namun selain dari itu, uzumaki adalah klan kami. Dan aku tidak bermain-main dengan perkataan ku tadi, karena aku juga memiliki sedikit dendam dengan mereka yang menghancurkan desa uzugakure" ujar naruto

Crekkkk….srekkk…

"bos…." Ujar seseorang kini menunduk dihadapan naruto dan jiraya sehingga semua orang yang kini ingin menuju naruto berhenti dan melihat sosok yang menunduk dihadapan naruto

"sudah semuanya?" tanya naruto

"ya, anda bisa mengambilnya di kamui" ujar rubah

"sekarang kau bisa membuka topengmu" ujar naruto sehingga sang rubah kini membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah yang sama dengan naruto

"sekarang kau aku bebas tugas kan, apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya naruto

"teme sudah mengambil salah satu ekor milik hachibi, namun hal itu dilakukan atas keinginan sasuke yang kini barter menggunakan sharingan miliknya dan itachi yang ada ditangan madara uchiha" ujar rubah

"jadi begitu, apakah raikage tahu bahwa adiknya masih selamat?" tanya naruto

"tidak, mungkin hachibi ingin melakukan perjalanan keluar desa sehingga dia membohongi kakak nya itu" ujar bunshin naruto kini menyelesaikan penjelasan nya

"baiklah, kau boleh menghilang, kai" ujar naruto sehingga kini semua ingatan dan memori kini masuk kedalam kepala naruto.

Sementara itu kini dimarkas akatsuki sasuke dan semua temanya kini dalam keadaan tidak baik, karena kini dengan kondisi tubuh yang penuh luka, mereka membawa hachibi kehadapan madara uchiha.

"sekarang hutang kami sudah aku selesaikan, aku tidak mau ikut bersama organisasi seperti kalian. Jadi aku akan keluar" ujar sasuke kini meninggalkan ruangan akatsuki

"tidak semuadah itu kau keluar dari ruangan rahasia ini" ujar kisame menyerang kearah sasuke

"sudah…biarkan mereka pergi" ujar madara kini melihat kepergian sasuke

To be continue


	20. Chapter 20

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 20

Alur : campuran

Rated : M

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Sementara itu kini dimarkas akatsuki sasuke dan semua temanya kini dalam keadaan tidak baik, karena kini dengan kondisi tubuh yang penuh luka, mereka membawa hachibi kehadapan madara uchiha.

"sekarang hutang kami sudah aku selesaikan, aku tidak mau ikut bersama organisasi seperti kalian. Jadi aku akan keluar" ujar sasuke kini meninggalkan ruangan akatsuki

"tidak semuadah itu kau keluar dari ruangan rahasia ini" ujar kisame menyerang kearah sasuke

"sudah…biarkan mereka pergi" ujar madara kini melihat kepergian sasuke

Seelah cukup jauh keluar dari markas akatsuki, kini sasuke bersama teman-temanya kini mencari tempat berteduh dan bermalam, yakni markas orochimaru

Sementara itu, perbaikan di desa konoha kini sudah mulai terlihat, beberapa tukang bangunan juga dipanggil dari luar desa, inari dan kakek nya yang merupakan salah seorang klaen naruto saat menjalankan misi rank C pertanya kini ikut membantu dengan suka rela. Dan masih banyak lagi tukang yang kini membantu konoha. Namun naruto, kini cedengan cepat mencari hinata dan setelah naruto menemukan hinata kini disebalah hinata ada ino dengan sebuah senyum di bibir hinata dan ino.

"kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya naruto

"ino ingin ikut sekarang juga" ujar hinata

"apakah boleh?" tanya naruto

"ya,….lagi pula dia ingin kau juga mengambil miliknya" ujar hinata

"sekarang?" tanya naruto melihat kondisi konoha yang masih rusak parah

"ya…aku ingin nya sekarang, tapi jika belum bisa ya terserah naruto-kun saja" ujar ino kini melihat dengan mata sayu

"baiklah, mari kita membantu agar semua kekacauan ini cepat beres" ujar naruto kini pergi membantu semua orang dengan menghantarkan minuman dan memberikan makanan ke penduduk yang bekerja maupaun yang tidak bekerja, sehingga melihat hal itu semua shinobi muda kini membantu sebisa mereka dalam mengembalikan tatanan desa konoha.

"sepertinya mereka tidak mendapatkan masalah serius dari serangan beberapa waktu yang lalu tuan danzo" ujar seorang anbu nee

"sial, aku kira mereka bisa membuat masa kedudukan tsunade menjadi hokage bisa selesai kerena mereka, ternyata naruto dan jiraya berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua" ujar danzo

"ya tuan, selain itu kini semua masyarakat desa konoha yang sudah tewas kembali dihidupkan oleh akatsuki dengan sebuah ninjutsu yang sangat aneh" ujar sang anbu

"ya…ini akan mempersulit langkah kita, terus awasi gerakan tsunade dan yang lainya" ujar danzo kini memberikan sebuah perintah pada anbu tersebut sehingga anbu tersebut kni menghilang. Dan setelah kepergian dari anbu tersebut, kini datanglah seorang anbu yang berbeda,

"tuan, aku mendengar kabar uchiha sasuke kini telah berhasil mengalahkan hachibi atas perintah akatsuki" ujar anbu itu

"bagus…dengan begini kita bisa menyingkirkan uchiha kecil itu. dimana arahnnay pergi?" tanya danzo

"kami belum tahu pasti, namun sepertinya mereka kembali kemarkas orochimaru" ujar sang anbu

"baiklah, kita akan membunuh sasuke uchiha nanti" ujar danzo kini hanya terlihat tenang duduk di kursinya.

Sementara itu, di permukaan tanah kini seseorang sedang membantu masyarakat dalam membuat bangunan.

"elemen kayu :…" ujar nya kini membuat sebuah bangunan sederhana dan itu dilakukanya terus menerus hingga akhirnya dia jatuh karena menguras cakra terlalu banyak.

Kabar invasi yang dilakukan akatsuki ke desa konoha akhirnya tiba di desa suna, sehingga walau sebenarnya sudah terlambat, namun mereka tetap mengirimkan cukup banyak shinobi untuk membantu mengamankan desa konoha yang masih dalam kondisi perbaikan ini, sehingga membuat temari yang merupakan salah satu tangan kanan gaara kini memimpin langsung misi ini.

"terima kasih karena kalian pihak suna sudah mau membantu" ujar tsunade

"anda tidak perlu sungkan nona hokage, lagi pula sebagai sekutu tindakan kami dan informan kami sangat telat untuk membantu" ujar temari menundukkan kepala dengan rasa menyesal

"hahaha….tidak apa-apa, desa kami memang sengaja menutupi rahasia akan adanya penyerangan pain, namun hal itu kami lakukan karena desa kami tidak akan tumbang hanya karena serangan akatsuki" ujar tsunade

"permisi" ujar choji kini membawakan beberapa nasi kepal untuk makanan tsunade yang kini dirawat dirumah sakit akibat pertarungan dengan pain beberapa hari yang lalu.

"maaf ini adalah makan siang untuk anda hokage sama, dan untuk kalian silahkan ikut saya, maaf karena menyambut dalam kondisi seperti ini" ujar chouji merasa tidak enak karena tamu mereka harus makan di tempat yang tidak layak

Sementara itu, raikage yang mengetahui adiknya kini sudah di bawa pergi oleh akatsuki kini mengirimkan surat pertemuan antara 5 kage sehingga surat itu akhirnya sampai pada tsunade dan kage yang lainya.

"sial..dengan kondisi ku sekarang bergerak pun aku tidak mungkin" ujar tsunade

"biarkan aku saja yang pergi" ujar danzo kini masuk kedalam ruangan perawatan tsunade

"tidak perlu, aku yang akan pergi" ujar jiraya kini masuk kedalam ruangan itu bersama dengan naruto

'sial….orang ini memang perlu dihabisi' pikir danzo kini melihat kearah jiraya dan naruto

"baiklah,…aku berikan topi hokage pada mu jiraya, dan untuk sementara kau mewakili ku untuk menjadi hokage dalam pertemuan itu" ujar tsunade

"ya…terima kasih banyak, tidak ku sangka aku akan membawa topi ini pergi bersama ku" uhar jiraya kini mengaitkan topi itu di pinggangnya

#skip#

Akhirnya pertemuan 5 kage kini terjadi dimana mereka kini berkumpul di negri samurai, tepatnya desa besi sehingga samurai kini menjadi pihak netral dan penengah antara mereka berlima. Dari semua kage disini, hanya jiraya sendiri yang tidak mengenakan kagenya dan hanya membawa satu orang pengawal

"baiklah, aku mefune akan menjelaskan maksut raikage mengumpulkan kalian semua disini. Ini berkaitan dengan akatsuki yang kini sudah berhasil mendapatkan 8 biju, sehingga tersisa 1 biju lagi yang berada di desa konoha. Dan raikage meminta bantuan para kage lainya untuk membansmi akatsuki" ujar mefune

"kenapa tidak melakukan ini dari awal, aku adalah mantan jincuriki. Setelah aku diserang, desa ku mengirimkan surat permintaan pertolongan, namun selain konoha tidak ada yang membantu. Dimana kalian saat itu, dan sekarang alasan apa yang membuat raikage begitu bernafsu menghancurkah akatsuki?" tanya gaara seagai kazekage

"mereka telah membunuh yugito dan adik ku bee" ujar raikage

"aku rasa desa kumo adalah desa yang tangguh, dan bahkan dapat dikatakan sebagai desa terkuat sekarang ini. Jadi kenapa kau meminta bantuan kami semua?" tanya gaara

"karena uchiha sasuke lah yang menyerang adikku" ujar raikage kini menatap jiraya yang hanya diam saja

"trus…" ujar jiraya kini menanggapi perkataan raikage dengan enteng

Mendengar jawaban dari jiraya raikage langsung mengamuk dan memukul meja hingga meja itu kini hancur berlubang, dan hal itu membuat semua pengawal kini berdiri dihadapan para kage mereka. namun tidak untuk naruto yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"kankuro, temari kembalilah" ujar gaara

"hem…" ujar keduanya sehingga yang lain kin juga kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Namun ada yang membuat mereka heran, karena pengawal dari konoha sama sekali tidak bergeming dan hanya melihat raikage dengan santai

"kenapa kau menghancurkan meja mu raikage?" tanya jiraya

"jadi menurutmu bagaiman tentang uchiha sasuke?" tanya shucikage membuka pembicaraan tentang sasuke

"tidak ada, karena kami belum bisa memastikan bahwa adik raikage benar-benar tewas atau tidak" ujar jiraya

"aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, uchiha sasuke sudah membunuh adik ku" ujar raikage

"jangan berbohong, jika kau yang melihatnya sendiri tidak mungkin kau tidak membantu adik mu itu" ujar jiraya

"ya sebenarnya yang melihat adalah shinobi ku, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa mereka benar" ujar raikage

"hahaha…..akhirnya ketahuan kau berbohong, ya walaupun sebentar namun kau sudah sedikit berbohong" ujar jiraya kini diam kembali

Namun dalam dari dalam tanah kini munculah sosok putih sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"uchiha sasuke sekarang ada disini, mari cari dan temukan uchiha sasuke" ujar makhluk itu

Raikage dengan cepat menyerang zetsu namun sudah terlebih dahulu zetsu kini ditarik oleh naruto dnegan rantai mangekyou sharingan yang sudah aktif, naruto kini melihat isi pikiran dari zetsu putih sehingga membuat naruto mengetahui semua rencana zetsu untuk kebangkitan uchiha madara sasuke dengan tiba-tiba muncul di dekat naruto bersama dengan yang lainya. Sehingga membuat naruto dengan cepat membunuh zetsu putih itu.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya naruto namun belum sempat sasuke menjawab raikage sudah menghilang dan menyerang kearah sasuke, namun sebuah kekai kini tercipta dihadapan sasuke dan naruto.

"banyak hal terjadi, kau sepertinya makin mahir saja menggunakan senjata ini" ujar sasuke kini melihat rantai yang dikeluarkan naruto kini semakin kecil dan kuat.

"ya..begitulah" ujar naruto

"tuan jiraya, kenapa pengawalmu melindungi penghianat seperti uchiha sasuke itu" ujar raikage tidak terima

"siapa bilang uchiha sasuke penghianat, dia masih bersih dari kesalah, bahkan kesalahan yang menurutmu dia lakukan saja belum terbukti kebenaranya" ujar jiraya

"kalian pihak konoha pasti bekerja sama dengan akatsuki" ujar raikage sehingga membuat sasuke tidak tahan dan langsung mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"elemen debu : partikel" ujar shucikage membantu menyerang naruto yang melindungi sasuke sehingga naruto kini mengikat semua orang dengan rantai cakra miliknya dan menghilang dari sana lalu muncul kembali di dekat jiraya.

"hiraishin…..siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya raikage

"aku adalah putra dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina" ujar naruto kini memerikan sebuah kejutan kepada jiraya yang sebenarnya hal itu adalah rahasia.

"jadi kau adalah putra dari si kilat kuning dari konoha. Jika begitu kau harus aku hancur karena ayahmu sudah banyak membunuh shinobi dari desa kmi" ujar shuchikage

"sudahlah….kenapa harus mengingat masa lalu. Bukankah kita sekarang sedang membahas akatsuki?" ujar naruto bertanya

"tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu lolos" ujar shucikage

"hahaha…..dengar kan aku tidak takut untuk bertarung, jika kau siap maka aku akan melayani, namun sekarang ini masih ada akatsuki yang merupakan musuh nyata kita, jadi sebaiknya kau tunda dulu emosimu" ujar naruto kini kembali ke tempatnya.

'cakranya sungguh kuat, dan stabil. Anak macam apa dia, bahkan jiraya saja tidak se kuat itu" ujar shuchikage

"hokage kau memiliki pengawal yang sangat tangguh" ujar mizukage kini memberikan komentar

"ya…dan aku sekarang mengerti siapa anak itu sebenarnya" ujar aoba kini memberikan sebuah komentar

" maksut anda?" tanya shuchikage dan raikage bersamaan sementara gaara kini hanya mendengarkan

"dia adalah shinobi bertopeng dengan kode rubah, dengan mata ini aku bisa melihat aliran cakranya, sehingga aku bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah, seharusnya begitu, namun aku baru bicara sekarang karena anak itu menyembunyikan dan membuat aliran cakranya berbeda dengan para bunshinnya, namun ketika dia mengeluarkan dan melindungi semua orang aku menjadi yakin kalau dia adalah shinobi bayaran yang berkode nama rubah" ujar aoba kini mengatakan pendapatnya dan melihat kearah naruto.

"dobe…penyamaran mu akhirnya diketahui" ujar sasuke kini berbisik singkat kepada naruto

"kau ini teme. Ya benar kalau aku adalah wujut asli dari rubah" ujar naruto

"dan berarti musang juga adalah chibunshi mu?" tanya raikage

"ya….bagaimana apakah kalian sudah mengerti, aku membuat 2 bunshin untuk bahan latihan ku, karena aku harus melatih sharingan secara diam-diam" ujar naruto kini memperlihatkan mengekyou sharingan miliknya.

"dobe, ternyata kau sudah berhasil membuat dia berevolusi. Tapi bagaiman caranya?" tanya sasuke

"entahlah, aku rasa dia bangkit sendiri" ujar naruto kini menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya

"tapi….kenapa kau mempercayai orang seperti uchiha ini yang sudah berhianat pada desa kalian, jika saja itu terjadi di desa kami maka kami akan langsung membinasakanya sehingga dia tidak membuat masalah dimasa depan seperti ini" ujar raikage

"sudah aku kata kan bahwa ini tidak seperti yang terlihat, aku dan naruto sudah merencanakan kepergianku dari desa konoha. Dan seharus nya jadwal kami adalah 3-4 tahun sehingga aku sekarang akan kembali ke desa konoha, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki eternal mangekyou sharingan" ujar sasuke memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya

"tapi bagaimana cara ku agar percaya bahwa uchiha itu benar-benar tidak membunuh adik ku?" tanya raikage kini bertanya pada pihak konoha

"baiklah, aku akan menjadi jaminan atas hal itu, jadi bagaimana dengan akatsuki apa yang harus kita lakukan pada akatsuki.?" Tanya naruto

"bagaimana jika izinkan aku sebagai desa netral yang memutuskan pemimpin dari pasuan aliansi ini" ujar mefune kini melihat kesemua orang

"baiklah" ujar kelima kage kini melihat kearah mefune

"bagaimana jika jiraya dono yang menjadi pemimpin pasukan sekutu"ujar mefune

"hoho…tunggu dulu. Aku merasa terhormat bisa menjadi seorang kandidat, namun aku bukanlah orang yang mau duduk saja. Aku ini adalah shinobi dengan keinginan bebas untuk berjalan, jadi sebaiknya pilih orang lain saja" ujar jiraya

"kenapa begitu, anda lebih dari sekedar layak menjadi pemimpin pasukan ini" ujar raikage

"hahaha…posisis kecil seperti hokage saja saya tolak, apalagi posisi yang besar seperti ini aku tidak akan tahan. Bagaimana jika anda saja rakage dono yang menjadi pemimpin, ak kira anda juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa dikatakan remeh jika itu menyangkut kekuatan dan kau juga sudah terbiasa dengan keondisi terdesak dan memerintah rakyat, sedang aku…tctctct…..tidak lah cocok dengan posisi itu" ujar jiraya duduk dan memejamkan mata

"baiklah karena jiraya dono yang di tunjuk pertama tidak mau mangambil posisi, sebagai gantinya raikage dono akan menjadi ketua dan tuan jiraya akan menjadi wakil nya, karena konoha dan komo masih memiliki biju" ujar mefune

"tidak….salah lagi, bukan aku tapi tsunade, aku disini hanya mewakili dirinya" ujar jiraya

"baiklah. Sekarang sudah saya bentuk kepemimpinan organisasi ini, jadi bagaimana apakah ada yang masih tidak setuju" ujar mefune

"baiklah, ini demi desa dan juga dunia shinobi. Aku dari suna akan ikut ambil bagian, lagi pula kami adalah sekutu konoha" ujar gaara sebagai kazekage kini setuju

"kami dari kirigakure juga setuju, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengalahan orang yang mengendalikan mizukage terdahulu

"kalian anak muda sungguh berani, akan aku tunjukkan cara bertarung pada masa jaya ku" ujar shucikage

"jadi dengan ini sudah dipastikan kalaw ketua dari pasukan aliansi adalah raikage dari kumo, dan wakilnya adalah hokage dari desa konoha. Dan sekarang mari minta persetujuan dari para daymio" ujar mefune kini mengesahkan pasukan aliansi

"baiklah, karena sudha beres mari kita kembali kedesa, dan raikage dono sebaiknya cepat karena aku rasa paman hachibi kini sedang bersenang-senang dengan reff nya" ujar naruto kini kembali berada disisi dari jiraya dan sasuke kini ada di dekat naruto bersama ke 3 temannya

Akhirnya pertemuan antara sasuke dan pihak konoha kini terjadi sehingga sasuke langsung ikut naruto bersama dengan jiraya kembali kedesa konoha, namun perjalanan mereka tidak berjalan lancar karena beberapa hal.

"sasuke, kau mengatakan hanya dua yang akan ikut kita masuk kedesa konoha, kenapa ini ada tiga orang?" tanya naruto

"maaf…tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan nya untuk membantu mengumpulkan 7 pedang dari kiri" ujar sasuke

"jika begitu, kau juga harus bergabung dengan desa konoha, karena dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan semua pedang itu untuk mu sendiri" ujar naruto

"kenapa aku harus bergabung dengan desa konoha karena untuk mendapatkan pedang itu?" tanya suigetsu

"karena kau harus ikut berperang untuk mendapatkan semua pedang itu, karena mereka ada di tangan akatsuki" ujar naruto

"apakah benar begitu, bahkan aku dengar beberapa ada didesa kiri" ujar suigetsu

"ya,….itu karena bunshin ku yang membawanya kesana, namun aku tidak begitu yakin kalau sekarang masih ada disana, karena itu jika kau ingin bergabung dengan desa konoha kau akan mendatkan pedang itu dalam perang" ujar naruto

"caranya?" tanya suigetsu kini tertarik

"fuinjutsu kai" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan bentuk seperti jarum raksasa.

"bagaimana? Apakah kau mulai tertarik, aku tidak akan memaksamu masuk kedalam desa, namun aku kira ini akan cocok untuk mu sementara waktu" ujar naruto kini melemparkan pedang nuibari pada suigetsu

"sekarang tinggal 6 lagi yang tersisa, pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum memberikan keputusan" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah bangunan untuk mereka menginap karena hari sudah beranjak senja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang yang panjang, naruto dan yang lainya kini menginap dijalanan dengan bantuan elemen kayu milik naruto akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

'ah….sejak bertemu dengan naruto uzumaki itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatanya keluar secara berlebihan. Dan kenapa rambut nya berbeda dari kebanyakan klan uzumaki, apakah dia berbohong soal identitasnya sebagai uzumaki? Namun dengan menggunakan rantai cakra dia membuktikan kalau dia adalah seorang uzumaki asli. Tapi sharingan dimatanya?...sial aku terus memikirkan naruto uzumaki itu' pikir Karin kini berada di dalam kamar miliknya

"teme apa kau masih belum tidur?" tanya naruto kini di dengar kan oleh Karin dari dalam kamarnya

"ya…ada apa, apakah ada masalah yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya sasuke

"soal wanita yang kau bawa, apakah dia seorang uzumaki?" tanya naruto pada sasuke

"ya….namun sepertinya dia tidak seperti dirimu yang mampu membangkitkan rantai cakra, dia hanya memiliki sensor cakra yang hebat dan medisnin dalam darah nya" ujar sasuke

"jadi begitu," ujar naruto

"o…ya, jika sosok yang bertubuh besar dalam kelompok mu itu siapa? Tanya naruto

"bukankah waktu itu aku sudah mengenalkan mereka satu-satu" ujar sasuke

"ah…kau ini tinggal jawab saja kenapa sih" ujar naruto

"dia itu jugo, dialah asal muasal tanda kutukan dari semua anggota orochimaru" ujar sasuke

"apakah dia bisa mengendalukan cakra itu, karena kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan dengan benar cakra senjutsu miliknya itu dia akan menghancurkan desa konoha" ujar naruto

"ya akus udah dapat mengendalikanya sekarang," ujar jugo kini memotong pembicaraan

"ya…baguslah kalau begitu. Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan saat pertama bertemu dengan sakura nanti, apakah kau akan memberinya sebuah hadiah?" tanya naruto kini yang hendak pergi menoleh pada sasuke

"kau ini….dasar orang tidak tau malu, itu urusan ku tau" ujar sasuke

"ahk…kau ini teme, selama kau tidak ada di desa banyak orang yang singgah di desa mendekati sakura, jadi aku lah yang melindunginya dari orang-orang itu, sehingga aku seharusnya kau berikan bocoran untuk pertemuan pertama kalian di desa" ujar naruto

"hahaha…kau kira aku akan percaya" ujar sasuke kini kembali kekamarnya sehingga kini malam sudah hening di isi oleh suara alam pada malam hari.

Sementara itu, Karin yang menyukai sasuke dari dulu kini merasa harapanya pada sasuke sudah habis karena sasuke akan kembali kedesa konoha dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada orang pujaan hatinya. Malam berlalu begitu cepat sehingga pagi kni datang dengan begitu saja dihadapan rombongan pihak desa konoha, sehingga membuat naruto yang kini bangun lebih dulu ditengah salju kini melakukan sedikti pemanasan pada tubuhnya lalu barulah jiraya, sasuke dan semua orang kini satu demi satu bangun dari tidur nya.

"baiklah kita akan kembali kedesa dalam waktu singkat sekarang ini, jadi mari kita kembali" ujar jiraya kini memimpin rombongan shinobi ini.

Semua orang berlari dengan hanya diam menyelimuti keadaan mereka sehingga naruto merasa tidak tahan lalu memecah keheningan perjalanan mereka.

"bagaimana suigetsu? Apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk ikut kami desa konoha?" tanya naruto

"ya….aku akan ikut desa konoha" ujar suigetsu

"Karin, jugo bagaimana dengan kalian. Apakah sudah yakin" ujar naruto

"ya…aku tidak akan berubah pikiran lagi" jawab jugo

"aku akan ikut sasuke kembali kedesa" ujar Karin

"hoy teme, apakah kau akan mengambil dua orang sekaligus?" tanya naruto

"untuk soal apa ini? Tanya sasuke

"soal klan, aku sudah berencana mengambil dua orang, dan tentu saja salah satunya dia. bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya naruto pada sasuke sehingga semua orang kini melihat naruto dengan tatpan tidak mengerti

"mungkin aku akan mengambil satu saja, karena klan ku tidak mengizinkan hal seperti itu" ujar sasuke

"bukankah kau sekarang satu-satunya yang berkuasa? Kenapa tidak merubahnya saja?" tanya naruto

"tidak, klan akan tetap seperti itu, dan tidak akan berubah" ujar sasuke

"oh…jadi begitu, baiklah aku akan senang mendengarnya jika itu untuk teman ku" ujar naruto

"ya…" ujar sasuke kini focus kedepan

'sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang ini? Aku tidak mengerti?' pikir 3 orang yang beradadisana

"hoy naruto, sasuke apa yang kalian bicarakan barusan?" tanya suigetsu

"hahaha…itu hanya pembicaraan koyol naruto agar menghilangkan kebosanan dirinya dalam perjalanan, dia selalu begitu. Jadi kalian harus terbiasa" ujar sasuke kini berbohong

"Karin….apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tujuan mu ke konoha tidak tercapai?" tanya naruto

"entahlah…aku rasa aku akan bunuh diri" ujar Karin kini mulai mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh naruto dan sasuke

"bunuh diri ya….apakah kau tidak takut mati?" tanya naruto kini menghadap kearah Karin

"Karin awas…..dobe ini memang tidak pandai, namun kalau itu wanita dia akan sangat ahli menaklukan hati nya" ujar sasuke

"teme…apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu" ujar naruto kini sedikit berteriak

"hahaha…..kau benar sasuke…dia adalah murid yang hebat milik ku" ujar jiraya

Semua orang kini terawa sehingga membuat banyak gelak tawa terdengar sepanjang perjalanan mereka dan tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di dekat desa konoha dan sudah masuk kedalam kawasan Negara api sehingga membuat naruto kini berhenti untuk sesaat.

"ada apa dobe?" tanya sasuke

"apa yang akan kau sampai kan pada para tetua bau tanah itu? dan bagaimana kau akan membantu mereka masuk ke dalam desa konoha, kalau Karin mungkin akan sedikit mudah, namun yang lainya tidak akan segampang itu" ujar naruto kini melihat ke 3 teman sasuke

"belum lagi untuk urusan pribadi mu" ujar jiraya

"adakah diiantara kalian yang memiliki tanda kutukan?" tanya naruto

"mereka semua tidak memiliki itu naruto" ujar sasuke

"baiklah jika begitu kita akan aman dalam beberapa langkah dan memiliki kemungkinan 50 : 50" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang melihatnya

"dari pada bingung lebih baik kita hadapi saja dengan argument milik kita" ujar sasuke

"baiklah….kalain bertiga berusalah menyakinkan bahwa kalian layak di desa konoha" ujar naruto kini mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan sehingga kini tiba di pitu gerbang desa konoha.

"selamat datang naruto…tuan jiraya dan…..sasuke?" ujar penjaga pintu gerbang itu kini melihat sasuke bersama dengan naruto dan jiraya.

"hey…..aku pulang" ujar sasuke bersama dengan naruto kini melewati penjaga dan menuju ke kantor hokage yang kini sudah hampir selesai diperbaiki.

Sesampainya mereka di depan tsunade yang kini sudah beranjak pulih sehingga membuat semua orang disa terkejut karena adanya sasuke disana.

"aku pulang hokage sama" ujar sasuke kini berlutut di depan tsunade

"selamat datang sasuke-kun, tapi ini akan panjang urusanya" ujar tsunade

"silahka anda proses sesuai dengan prosedur yang berlaku, aku mengakui kalau mungkin rencana ku ini salah" ujar sasuke

"dan siapa mereka bertiga?" tanya tsunade

"mereka adalah 3 shinobi dari oto yang aku bawa sebagai rombongan dan ingin bergabung dengan desa konoha" ujar sasuke

"bagaimana bisa meyakinkan para tetua kalau mereka bertiga tidak akan berhianat" ujar tsunade

"mereka bertiga tidak memiliki tanda kutukan, dan mereka bertiga adalah bawahan yang sangat membenci orochimaru" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, kalian tunggu disini saja dan silahkan duduk disana, aku akan membuat pertemuan dengan ara tetua nanti, namun sebelum itu….jiraya bagaimana pertemuan kelima kage?" tanya tsunade

"tidak perlu risau, kita masuk dalam aliansi shinobi, dank au sebagai wakil ketua yakni raikage dari kumo" ujar jiraya

"jadi begitu, apakah raikage tidak marah dengan yang dilakukan sasuke terhadap adiknya?" tanya tsunade

"hachibi tidak pernah meninggalkan kumo hokage sama, kami hanya membawa salah satu tentakelnya untuk sebuah syarat saja" ujar sasuke kini kembali diam

"nenek…..wanita dalam kelompok teme adalah seorang uzumaki seperti diriku, dan kedua temanya nya yang lain aku rasa bisa masuk kedalam desa kita kan, jugo adalah klan dimana mereka bisa menyerap cakra senjutsu dengan kulit mereka secara alami, sehingga sama dengan hashirama senju, dan untuk suigetsu dia adalh sebuah klan dimana tubuhnya dapat berubah menjadi air, sehingga itu akan menambah aneka klan di desa kita, karena itu bisakah kau usahakan mereka bertiga masuk dalam desa dan shinobi kita" ujar naruto

"akan sulit memasukkan mereka berdua, namun untuk yang wanita aku rasa akan sangat mudah jika mengiikuti prosedur desa kita yang merupakan sekutu desa uzugakure" ujar tsunade

"sasuke-kun/ naruto-kun" teriak beberapa orang kini masuk kedalam kantor hokage

"hay….sakura-chan" ujar sasuke kini melihat sakura di depan pintu

"hay…ino-chan, hinata-chan" ujar naruto kini mendekati mereka berdua dan memeluk ino dan hinata secara bersama-sama.

"selamat datang naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ino

"aku pulang,…ya aku baik-baik saja sekarang, lihat hinata-chan siapa yang aku bawa" ujar naruto kini melepaskan pelukanya dan memperlihatkan sasuke.

"ah…sasuke…selamat datang kembali kedesa, aku sudah tahu semuanya dari naruto-kun, jadi aku rasa sekarang penantian sudah terjawab" ujar hinata melihat sakura

"hikss…hikss…sasuke-kun…kenapa kau begitu lama meninggalkan kami" ujar sakura kini berbicara dengan sesegukan

"maaf….hanya saja banyak masalah yang perlu aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu" ujar sasuke membalas pernyataan sakura

'siapa orang ini…..apakah dia pacar sasuke-kun' pikir sakura dan Karin bersama-sama

"nenek….karena urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang, lagi pula aku sudah beberapa hari tidak makan masakan hinata-chan, jadi aku akan pulang. Teme…..lakukan dengan baik, jawab apa saja yang mereka tanyakan, dan jangan ceritakan apapun yang tidak mereka tanyakan" ujar naruto kini menggandeng hinata dan ino.

"sakura…apa yang kau tunggu, bisakah kau menyambut temanku itu. bukankah kau tahu dia itu orang kaku, jadi harus kau yang memulai nya terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto kini melewati sakura

Mendengar ucapan dari naruto sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"sasuke-kun, nanti setelah urusanmu selesai bisakah mampir kerumah ku, 3 teman sasuke-kun juga bisa ikut, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita semua, jadi akan aku tunggu nanti dirumah" ujar sakura

"ya….aku akan kesana nanti" ujar sasuke

Sakura langsung mengejar naruto yang kini sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan melihat ino dan hiinata menggandeng dua lengan naruto.

"naruto…naruto….." teriak sakura sehingga membuat naruto berbalik

"ada apa?" tanya naruto

"aku tahu ini mungkin memalukan, namun bisakah ikut aku dan sasuk-kun makan siang dirumah ku, dan juga aku memiliki hanya sedikit uang untuk membuat makanan yang baik untuk menyambut sasuke –kun, jadi aku ingin meminjam uang milikmu. Apakah bisa?" tanya sakura malu kepada naruto

"hinata-chan….bisakah kau memberikan aku gulungan milikku tempo hari" ujar naruto

"maksudmu ini?" tanya hinata

"ya….." ujar naruto dan membukanya dengan segal di kedua tangannya sehingga gulungan itu terbuka.

"ini….ambillah…masaklah yang enak, aku, ino dan hinata akan datang" ujar naruto sehingga membuat sakura senang

"nanti jika aku sudah memiliki uang akan aku kembalikan" ujar sakura

"dengar sakura…aku mengetahui kegembiraan mu, jadi anggap saja itu sebagai hasil dari kesabaran mu. Jadi tidak usah dipikirkan" ujar naruto kini mengacak rambut sakura dan meninggalkan sakura sendirian

'kau terusa saja maju dan menjadi dewasa dan bijaksana naruto…..bahkan aku sekarang sangat terlihat bodoh dan lemah jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Dan selain itu, kau juga membawa sasuke-kun kembali ke desa. Terima kasih…terima kasih …..terima kasih banyak naruto, kau sudah membawa sasuke-kun kembali dan menepati janji mu pada ku' pikir sakura kini berlinang air mata dan berlari menuju pasar tradisional untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk menjamu sasuke yang baru pulang bersama temanya.

Sementara naruto kini berjalan dengan santai dan denagn tiba-tiba saat mereka melangkah kini sudah ada didalam aparteman naruto.

"naruto-kun nakal….aku kaget tau" ujar hinata kini mencubit naruto

"benar….naruto-kun sangat jahil" ujar ino membenarkan perkataan hinata

"ehh….apakah kalian mencoba menyerangku dengan argument yang sama" ujar naruto

"hihiihhh…sebenarnya aku sudah kangen dengan naruto-kun" ujar hinata kini mencium naruto

"nee….naruto-kun…waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud menolak dengan mengatakan jangan, namun semua sudah terjadi sehingga mengakibatkan aku kehilangan kesempatan, sekarang aku mengerti. Bisakah aku mendapatkan posisiku sekarang, karena aku sedang sangat ingin, lagi pula hinata sudah memberikan izin nya" ujar ino kini membuka satu demi satu pakaiannya

"sini biar aku bantu naruto-kun melepaskan pakaian naruto-kun" ujar hinata kini membuka pakaian naruto

"ada apa dengan kalian berdua, apakah kalian berniat mengeroyokku?" tanya naruto

"tentu saja aku mau mengeroyok naruto-kun, hanya saja hari ini ino akan melakukanya lebih dulu, karena ini pertama bagi dirinya aku harap naruto-kun melakukanya dengan perlahan" ujar hinata

"ya…mohon bimbingan nya" ujar ino kini mendekat kearah naruto

"mari kita pindah saja" ujar naruto kini membawa kedua wanita itu kedalam pelukanya dan mesuk kedalam dimensi miliknya.

"sekarang apa yang ingin kau aku lakukan ino-chan?" tanya naruto

"ehm…..aku ingin naruto-kun melakukan itu pada ku" ujar ino

"melakukan apa?" tanya naruto kini memainkan puting ino dengan lidahnya.

" melakukan …..akhh….." ujar ino saat naruto mengelus vaginanya

"melakukan apa?" tanya naruto

"aku ingin naruto-kun melakukan iiiisssshhhh…." Ujar ino ketika naruto kini menggosok vaginanya

"ayolah ino-chan….apa yang ingin kau aku lakukan?" tanya naruto

"aku ingin penis naruto-kun" ujar ino cepat

"ohh…begini" ujar naruto menenpelkan penisnya di depan vagina ino

"bukan…..maksud ku dimasukkan kedalam" ujar ino kini dengan wajah merah nya

"heh…benarkah? Tanya naruto

"aku mohon naruto-kun lakukan….ayo lakukan" ujar ino kini menggerakkan pinggul nya karena merasakan penis naruto yang digosokkan di mulut vaginanya.

"apakah ini sudah siap, aku rasa belum siap. Jadi aku akan memainkannya dulu" ujar naruto kini mengendalikan permainan yang dia serang lakukan bersama hinata sehingga kini naruto memberikan sedikit sengatan listrik pada ino sehingga membuat ino berteriak entah itu sakt atau enak…

"apakah kau ingin aku berhenti?" tanya naruto

"tidak….aku tidak bilang apa-apa…..lanjutkan saja. Hari ini aku ingin memiliki hati naruto-kun juga" ujar ino

"baiklah….aku akan memulainya dengan ini" ujar naruto kini memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan kedalam vagina ino

"apakah sakit…kepalanya sudah masuk lho…." Ujar naruto

"tidak…aku bisa menahanya" ujar ino kini keluar tetesan air mata di pelipis nya

"o….kasihan….." ujar naruto kini menjilati air mata milik ino dan menciumi semua bagian wajah ino.

"kau sangat cantik, hinata-chan…tidak kah kau mau melakukan ini bersama ino-chan?" tanya naruto

"tidak…aku sebenarnya ingin…tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ino-chan jadi aku rasa biarkan dia yang merasakan naruto-kun sedirian pada ronde ini" uajr hinata mengalah

"naruto-kun…" ujar ino karena naruto tidak menambah tekanan pada penisnya

"ya…?" tanya naruto

"kenapa kau tidak memasukkan semuanya, dan kenapa hanya diam saja?" tany ino

"ya…aku kira kamu hanya ingin penis ku, jadi aku masukkan sedikit seperti ini saja suadha cukup kan jka untuk menginginkan penis ku" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun….ayolah…kenapa aku selalu jadi bahan bercandaan oleh mu, dan lagi pula di dalam vagina ku akan terasa lebih enak untuk penis naruto-kun" ujar ino

"ini juga sudah ada di dalam inno-chan" ujar naruto

"tapi…..ahkk….." teriak ino karena naruto menyerang nya saat dia hendak berbicara dan menusukkan penisnya dengan kuat kedalam vagina ino saat ino hendak bicara.

"naruto-kun…..itu sakit" ujar ino kini memeluk naruto yang sudah bersatu dengan nya saat ini.

"apakah kau ingin aku berhenti lagi?" tanya naruto

"tidak…..tapi aku mohon,…biarkan aku menikmati sensasi milik naruto-kun didalam ku sejenak" ujar ino

"ahk…ah….a…." suara ino kini hanya tinggal seperti orang yang sedang dalam lomba lari karena naruto tanpa mengindahkan keinginan ino langsung bergerak dan membuat geakan yang cepat.

"naruto….naruto-kun….itu sedikit perih…..lakukan lebih lembut…kau akan merobek milik ku" ujar ino

Sehingga membuat naruto berhenti dan hendak mencabut penisnya sehingga dengan membuat ino gelabakan dan menggepit naruto dengan kedua kakinya..

"sudahlah ino….sepertinya memang kau tidak berniat bersama ku…..lepaskan kaki mu" ujar naruto kini membuat mata yang marah

"tidakkkkkkkk…aku tidak akan melepaskan naruto-kun…." Ujar ino kini menambah kekuatanya dengan mengalungkan lenganya ke leher naruto.

"…."

Naruto tanpa memberi kan respon kini mulai melepaskan tangan ino sehingga ino panic dan berteriak.

"hinata…..tolong aku…toloong…..jangan biakan naruto-kun meninggalkan aku lagi….kali ini aku akan benar-benar bunuh diri jika aku di campakkan lagi" ujar ino meminta bantuan hinata

"mooo…..kalian berdua tidak bisa tenang sedikit apa. dan kau juga ino-chan….bukankah kau sudah bialng siap?" tanya hinata

"ya…aku siap….aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi, aku janji kali ini tidak akan mengatakan apapun sebelum naruto-kun meminta ku bicara. Tolong….tolong aku…penis naruto-kun kini sudah mulai lemah dan ….hinata-chan bantu aku kali ini saja" ujar ino dengan mata berlinang

"ayolah naruto-kun,..kenapa kau harus menghukum nya seperti itu" ujar hinata

"dia belum siap akan diriku, jadi aku akan kembali lagi setelah dia siap dan tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada ku" ujar naruto

"bagaimana kalau bermain dengan ku?" tanya hinata

"tidak…aku sedang tidak mood" ujar naruto kini melepaskan satu demi satu pertahanan ino sehingga kini semuanya sudah lepas dan akhirnya kembali lagi ino kehilangan kesempatanya untuk mendapatkan naruto karena ucapanya.

"mari kita kembali," ujar naruto kini membawa ino dan hinata dalam pelukanya dan kembali kedunia nyata

"kenakan pakaian mu?" ujar naruto sehingga ino menurut namun tidak ada tanda-tanda senyum disana

"aku akan kembali untuk mu lain kali, namun itu adalah kesempatan terakhir mu, lagi pula aku sedang ada urusan" ujar naruto kini meninggalkan ino dan hinata di apartemen nya.

Setelah kepergian naruto hinata kini mendekat kearah ino dan merangkulnya sehingga ino kini mulai meratap.

"hikss….hikss….kenapa aku begitu? Kenapa aku berbicara begitu pada saat itu?" tanya ino

"itulah…mungkn kau harus bersabar…..itulah naruto-kun, dia sudah mengatakan padamu dia tidak suaka penolakan saat kita sudah memberikanya izin, aku juga pernah hampir seperti itu, naruto-kun marah padaku karena aku meminta dia melakukan hal itu namun aku meminanya berhenti. Ya dia berhenti pada saat itu, namun beberapa hari kemudian dia kembali seperti biasanya lagi" ujar hinata

"tapi aku sudah 2 kali melakukan hal ini….aku akan mengacaukanya jika pada saat ke 3 kalinya nanti aku masih mengatakan kalimat penolakan" ujar ino

"ya…jika begitu kita harus berusaha untuk membuat naruto-kun tidak meninggalkan mu, walau sulit, namun naruto-kun itu baik jadi aku kira dia tidak akan meninggalkan mu semudah itu" ujar hinata

"benarkah…?tanya ino

"hem…percayalah pada ku. Dan sebelum itu kenapa kita tidak membuat makan siang naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"baiklah….mari kita berbelanja" ujar ino kini berjalan bersama hinata kepasar tradisional desa konoha

Sementara itu, kini naruto memasuki ruangan hokage dan menemui team sasuke yang masih disana duduk dengan tenang.

"kenapa kau kemari dobe?" tanya sasuke

"apakah kau gugup?" tanya naruto

"ya…apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka percaya?"tanya sasuke

"tidak ada, hey…kenapa kalian tidak berkeliling desa dulu. Bukankah kalian tidak mengenal lingkungan desa yang baru, kau juga sasuke, walaupun kau warga desa konoha, mungkin semua orang akan sedikit tidak senang melihat mu, namun aku kira akan lebih baik kalau kau berjalan-jalan bersama dengan mereka bertiga sekarang."ujar naruto

"hokage tidak menyuruh kami meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang naruto, jadi kami hanya menuruti nya saat ini" ujar suigetsu

"oh…" ujar naruto mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga membuat yang lain kini terkejut

"ada apa dengan sharingan itu?" tanya suigetsu

Namun tanpa mereka sadari naruto sudah menarik sasuke masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar nya.

"teme…sekarang aku akan berbicara. Jika yang menentang mu adalah danzo maka kau bisa menjawab dengan simple." Ujar naruto

"apa maksudmu"?tanya sasuke

"untuk sekarang kotoamatsukami milik danzo belum aktif, kau tahu itachi dan shisui adalah anbu yang diperintahkan oleh danzo untuk membantai semua klan uchiha, namun karena masih merasa tidak percaya dengan dua uchiha itu, danzo mengambil mata dari shisui yang merupakan sebuah mangekyou sharingan dengan genjutsu terkuat dimana mereka dapat memanipulasi lawan tanpa bertukar tatap." Ujar naruto

"jadi yang membantai klan ku adalah konoha?" tanya sasuke

"bodoh…..kau ini…dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku. Danzo memberi perintah tanpa persetujuan dari hokage, dengan kata lain dia adalah yang bersalah atas kehancuran klan uchiha. dan untuk perang….." ujar naruto

Sementara itu, ke 3 teman sasuke kini khawatir karena naruto mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya namun sebelum ke 3 orang itu melakukan sesuatu naruto sudah menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

"appa yang terjadi, naruto? Kenapa kau menarik sasuke kedalam genjutsu?" tanya suigetsu

"tidak apa-apa, ada sebuah pembicaraan yang dia lakukan, tapi semua nya baik-baik saja" ujar sasuke

"sasuke….aku serahkan padamu. Tidak seru jika di desa ini tidak ada kau, jadi jangan gegabah menghadapi para tetua itu, dan ingat,…..saat nya yang muda menunjukan diri mereka" ujar naruto kini melangkah pergi dari kantor hokage

"sasuke-kun…apakah benar naruto hanya berbicara dengan mu?" tanya Karin

"aku adalah temannya, dia mungkin sedikit khawatir, namun sekarang sudah aman" ujar sasuke

"maksud mu?" tanya jugo

"kita akan resmi masuk konoha sebentar lagi, dan ini adalah hal yang bagus. Oh ya….karin bagaimana menurutmu cakra naruto. Bukankah dia uzumaki seperti dirimu" ujar sasuke

"dia bisa menstabilkan cakranya sebagus itu, padahal cakra dalam tubuhnya sangat besar. Apakah dia adalah anggota team mu dulu sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin

"ya…..aku, sakura dan naruto adalah rekan satu team pada team genin desa konoha, kami dibimbing oleh seorang mantan anbu yakni hatake kakashi, dan kami ditekankan untuk memiliki rasa kerja sama yang besar dalam setiap latihan, bahkan sebelum kami menghadapi zabuza pun kami belum belajar yang namanya control cakra, karena yang diajarkan nya adalah kesolitan team, jadi kami menjadi pribadi yang tidak bisa meninggalkan teman pada saat apapun, namun keputusanku untuk menemui orochimaru sangat didukung oleh naruto, dan hanya narutolah yang aku beri tahu, karena dia adalah teman ku, dan tugasnya adalah membuat nama ku tetap aman di desa ini sampai aku kembali. Karena itu aku dapat katakan bahwa saudaraku sekarang hanya naruto. Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk nya jika dia membutuhkan ku. Apapun" ujar sasuke

"apakah yang bernama sakura itu dalah wanita yang datang berambut pink beberapa waktu yang lalu" ujar Karin

"ya…..aku melihat pertumbuhan kekuatan pada dirinya, selain itu juga dia memiliki kemampuan medisnin sepertimu" ujar sasuke

"apakah aku akan dibutuhkan dalam desa ini ketika dia sudah ada di desa ini?" tanya Karin

"kau tahu….hokage desa ini adalah salah satu dari sannin yang dapat bertempur digaris depan walaupun dia adalah seorang medisnin, dan dia akan sangat menerima jika ada seorang shinobi yang memiliki keahlian sama dengan nya, dan terlebih lagi kau adalah klan uzumaki. Tidak mungkin desa konoha tidak menerima mu" ujar sasuke

"bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya jugo kini mengatakan dirinya dan suigetsu

"itulah yang dibicarakan naruto dengan ku tadi, jadi jangan khawatir semuanya sudah ada dalam kendali kita sekarang" ujar sasuke

"dimana kita akan tinggal jika sudah ada di desa konoha?" tanya suigetsu

"wilayah uchiha" ujar sasuke

"bisakah kita memiliki wilayah sendiri?" tanya suigetsu

"kita baru datang tidak bisa memiliki wilayah khusus seperti itu, dan karena uchiha memang sudah ada dari dulu maka kemungkinan kita akan ada disana untuk sementara" ujar jugo

"ohh…baiklah mari kita lewati ini bersama" ujar Karin kini semangat

Sementara itu kini tsunade sudah selesai mendiskusikan penerimaan kembali uchiha sasuke dan memasukkan beberapa orang ke desa konoha dan hal itu memerlukan izin dari para tetua. Sehingga ada beberapa tetua yang masih ragu, dan selaiin itu juga ada perwakilan dari setiap klan untuk menentukan kembalinya dan diterimanya mereka semua.

"baiklah mari kita mulai, panggil mereka berempat kemari" ujar danzo kini ingin melihat mereka berempat.

Sasuke dan semua temanya kini berjalan menuju ketempat diaman mereka menjalani tes, dan mereka harus menyiapkan mental untuk menjawab semua pertanyan dari para tetua.

"uchiha sasuke, apa alasan yang akan kau sampaikan pada kami saat kau meninggalkan desa beberapa tahun silam?" tanya danzo

"itu sungguh mudah, bagi seorang uchiha kelemahan bukanlah pilihan, jadi aku meminta saran dari sahabat ku yang juga sudah duduk bersama kalian disana, dan memberikan sebuah masukan kalau aku akan berlatih diluar desa. Dan dia setuju" ujar sasuke

"jadi siapa orang itu?" tanya kohaku

"itu adalah saya" ujar naruto

"bagaimana kami tahu kau tidak akan berhianat?" tanya kohaku

"uchiha adalah salah satu dari beberapa pilar yang membangun desa ini, dan dengan berhianat maka aku akan mencoreng nama uchiha dalam pilar itu" ujar sasuke

"dan kau uzumaki naruto, apakah kau percaya dengan perkataan nya?" tanya hiashi

"ya…..tidak diragukan lagi, selain itu juga aku sangat senang karena aku kira aku akan memiliki lawan latih tanding setelah dia kembali" ujar naruto kini melipat tangan nya.

"baiklah aku rasa itu tidak terlalu meyakinkan, karena mereka adalah bawahan orochimaru" ujar danzo

"bagaimana kalau kita ubah topic kita sekarang, karena kau juga memiliki hubungan yang erat pada orochimaru" ujar naruto

"ya…..baiklah kau begitu sasuke aku rasa bisa kita anggap bisa orang pertama yang lolos" ujar danzo

'jadi dia memang tidak ingin membahas dirinya dan orochimaru' pikir naruto

"selanjutnya adalah Karin uzumaki" ujar tsunade

"kalau dia tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi, dengan menyandang uzumaki di namanya dia ada dalam pengawasan ku secara penuh" ujar naruto

"kenapa kau membuat dia seperti seorang anak emas?" tanya kohaku

"sudah jelas karena dia memang orang yang wajib kita lindungi di konoha ini, lagi pula desa kita memiliki persekutuan dengan uzumaki"ujar tsunade

"sepertinya dua dari kalian sudah lolos" ujar naruto kini berbicara

"dan yang ke 3 adalah jugo," ujar tsunade

Setelah akhir nya banyak perdebatan, dan itu di menangkan oleh naruto sendiran dan melawan para tetua desa yang sangat berpengaruh yakni danzo dan beberapa tetua klan yang sedikit komplein, akhirnya dengan kartu as yang naruto sampaikan pada sasuke akhirnya ke 4 orang ini diterima menjadi shinobi konoha.

"selanjutnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ujar naruto disaat semua orang hendak membubarkan diri

"…." Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian nya pada naruto termasuk sasuke dan teman-temanya

"ini tentang perang yang di kobarkan si uchiha madara itu, bagaimana kita menanggapi situasi ini" ujar naruto

"kami para tetua sudah membuat keputusan dan memberikan hak sepenuhnya pada hokage untuk memutuskan itu dan mengirikan pasukan sebanyak mungki dalam perang itu" ujar kohaku

"ya…kalau itu aku tidak ragu, namun apakah tuan danzo yang merupakan pemimpin dari nee tidak ingin turun tangan, bukankah mereka juga bagian dari desa ini?" tanya naruto

"ya kami juga ingin mengetahui hal itu? apakah tuan danzo akan ikut turun tangan dalam peperangan kali ini?" tanya shikaku nara

To be comtinue


	21. Chapter 21

.Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 21

Alur : campuran

Rated : M

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"selanjutnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ujar naruto disaat semua orang hendak membubarkan diri

"…." Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian nya pada naruto termasuk sasuke dan teman-temanya

"ini tentang perang yang di kobarkan si uchiha madara itu, bagaimana kita menanggapi situasi ini" ujar naruto

"kami para tetua sudah membuat keputusan dan memberikan hak sepenuhnya pada hokage untuk memutuskan itu dan mengirikan pasukan sebanyak mungki dalam perang itu" ujar kohaku

"ya…kalau itu aku tidak ragu, namun apakah tuan danzo yang merupakan pemimpin dari nee tidak ingin turun tangan, bukankah mereka juga bagian dari desa ini?" tanya naruto

"ya kami juga ingin mengetahui hal itu? apakah tuan danzo akan ikut turun tangan dalam peperangan kali ini?" tanya shikaku nara

"ya setahu kami kekuatan dari nee sangat dibutuhkan dalam perang kali ini" ujar hiashi hyuga menyetujui perkataan dari shikaku nara

"kami akan ikut berperang dengan cara dan pormasi kami sendiri" ujar danzo

"kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? bukankah nee termasuk dalam desa konoha? Apakah kau akan membuat desa konoha menjadi sebuah desa yang tidak dipercayai oleh desa yang lain?" ujar naruto

"tidak. Hanya saja nee berada di bawah pimpinan ku" ujar danzo

"lalu aku seharusnya anda berada di bawah pimpiinan dari seorang hokage" ujar sasuke

"ya….kita tidak bisa menghancurkan kepercayaan dari desa lain dengan memiliki pasukan rahasia milik kita sendiri" ujar tsunade

"maaf tapi nee tetap berada dibawah pimpinan ku sepenuhnya, dan kami akan bekerja dengan cara kami dan rencana kami" ujar danzo

"apakah kau ingin menggunakan kotoamatsukami?" tanya sasuke

"….."

"apa maksud nya dari kotoamatsukami? Bukankah itu adalah genjutsu dari seorang uchiha shisui?" tanya shikaku

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian" ujar danzo

"saat bertarung dengan itachi ada sebuah pembicaraan singkat antara aku dan itachi" ujar sasuke

"tidak perlu diteruskan, tsunade nee akan ada dibawah perintahmu selama perang, apakah ini sudah cukup" ujar danzo

"ok…..sepertinya kita sudah bisa mengirimkan jumlah kekuatan kita dalam perang nanti" ujar shizune yang ada di belakang tsunade

Akhirnya desa konoha bisa mengirimkan semua persiapan mereka dan kekuatan perang agar bisa mengatur pormasi untuk perang dunia shinobi ke 4. Selain dari konoha, desa lain seperti suna, kiri, iwa juga melakukan persiapan dan membuat persiapan untuk perang dunia shinobi ke 4.

Setelah menyelesaikan persetujuan kembalinya sasuke masuk kedalam desa konoha, kini di kediaman sakura terdapat banyak sekali semua anggota angkatan sasuke dan mereka semua berkumpul disini untuk menyambut kedatangan sasuke kembali.

"hahaha….tidak ku sangka ternyata kalian berdua membodohi kami" ujar kiba

"tidak….bukan kami kiba tapi hanya kau, karena kami tidak merasa dibodohi tapi hanya ditipu saja" ujar shino

"itu sama saja bodoh….." ujar kiba

"oh ya…dimana hinata dan ino? Kenapa mereka berdua tidak kelihatan?" tanya neji

"oh,,,….maaf akan aku ceri sebentar" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan kembali muncul di dalam rumah sakura dengan cepat bersama ino dan hinata.

"hay semuanya maaf….kami berdua lupa kalau ada undangan makan siang bersama disini" ujar ino

"ya…sakura maaf terlambat" ujar hinata

"ya….oh silahkan duduk" ujar sakura kini mempersilahkan hinata dan ino mengambil tempat duduk

"tidak usah, aku akan membantumu hari ini, kau akan kerepotan jika melayani kami yang sebanyak ini" ujar ino

"tidak perlu ino, ini adalah tugasku sebagai tuan rumah" ujar sakura

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kita berdua adalah teman jadi serahkan pada ku" ujar ino kini bergerak kedapur dan membawa makanan dan minuman untuk para temanya.

"hey sekarang angkatan kita sudah lengkap dan berkumpul kembali ditambah 4 orang baru dalam kelompok ini," ujar kiba

"ya…jika itu sai maka itu sudah bisa membaur namun untuk mereka ber 3 aku rasa kita perlu mendekatkan diri lebih banyak" ujar shika

"baiklah, akan aku perkenalkan, jugo, Karin, dan suigetsu. Mereka adalah anggota kelompok ku saat melarikan diri dari markas orochimaru" ujar sasuke

"sudahlah…nanti saja kita lanjutkan pembahasan itu, sebaiknya kita makan dulu" ujar sakura kini mengambilkan masakanya untuk sasuke.

"swittt….swuuiitt….." ujar naruto bersiul

"naruto-kun jangan menggoda sakura dan sasuke terus, sini aku ambilkan makanan" ujar ino kini mengambilkan makanan untuk naruto

Melihat naruto dan sasuke yang dilayani terlebih dahulu membuat beberapa teman- tteman mereka disana merasa iri dan mulai komplein.

"ah…..kalian berdua sungguh beruntung" ujar kiba

"neji….kau mau yang mana" ujar tenten kini menyiapkan makanan untuk neji

"tidak usah repot-repot, aku akan mengamblnya sendiri" ujar neji

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula semua perempuan disini sedang melakukan hal itu, kenapa aku tidaak boleh" ujar tenten

Setelah itu kini mereka makan dengan tenang dimana posisi duduk mereka kini seperti sebuah pemandangan langka dimana seorang laki-laki memiliki dua pengantin perempuan. Naruto kini berada ditengah-tengah antara hinata dan ino, sedangkan sasuke kini ada diantara sakura dan Karin.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka makan bersama akhirnya mereka bisa menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan langsung duduk diruang tamu milik sakura.

"yo sekarang mari kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan tadi," ujar kiba

"pembicaraan yang mana?" tanya naruto

"tentang mereka bertiga?" tanya shika

"baiklah,….apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari kami?" tanya suigetsu

"itu…..senjata macam apa itu, memangnya ada senjata yang seperti itu?" tanya kiba dan di jawab anggukan oleh lee ketika melihat pedang suigetsu yang cukup aneh di mata mereka

"ini adalah nuibari, salah satu dari ketujuh pedang kirigakure" ujar suigetsu

"itu adalah pedang yang berfungsi untuk menjahit musuh atau membuat sebuah tusukan bukan goresan" ujar naruto

"sama dengan jutsu klan hyuga, yang menusuk aliran cakra" ujar neji

"ya kurang lebih begitu" ujar naruto

"dan untuk jugo dia bisa menyerap cakra alam, walau tidak sama seperti diriku, dia bisa menyerap secara bebas melalui kulitnya" ujar naruto

"waaawww….cakra alam yang kau dapat melalui latihan khusus dengan tuan jiraya dia dapat melakukan itu karena darah dari klan nya yang memang dapat menyerap cakara senjutsu" ujar kiba

"apakah itu akan lebih kuat dari mu naruto"ujar shika

"entahlah, dengan kemampuan yang tidak terbatas, dia akan dnegan mudah menyerap cakra senjutsu, sedangkan aku memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk melakukan hal itu, jadi aku rasa dia akan lebih unggul" ujar naruto

"lalu bagaimana dengan wanita berambut merah itu, apakah dia juga bisa mengendalikan rantai seprti mu naruto?" tanya kiba berbisik

"entahlah, aku kira dia bisa jika dia mau, namun sepertinya belum" ujar naruto

Sementara para lelaki sedang berbicara dengan begitu seriusnya, kini para perempuan sedang bericara dengan sangat penuh canda, dan Karin yang baru saja bergabung dnegan kelompok perempuan dalam angkatan ini sangat kaku.

"hey…karin-san….tidak perlu kaku dengan kami ini, lagi pula sasuke adalah teman kami, jadi tidak perlu ragu, dan berbicaralah dengan kami" ujar ino

"eh….ya…apakah au boleh bertanya?" tanya Karin

"ya..tentang apa?" tanya hinata dan diikuti oleh smeua orang

"apakah uzumaki naruto itu berasal dari klan uzumaki, tapi kenapa rambutnya tidak berwarna merah seperti diriku" ujar Karin

"ehm…soal itu aku tidak tahu pasti, namun naruto-kun itu sungguh pandai menyembunyikan rahasia" ujar hinata

"ya…kami tidak tahu kalau soal rambut nya, namun dia itu sungguh keren" ujar ino

"dan juga kenapa naruto-san bisa sepercaya itu pada sasuke-kun, bukankah dia bisa saja berhianat pada rencana nya" ujar Karin lagi

"emh….entahlah..kau tanya saja ada salah satu anggotanya yang ada disini sekarang" ujar hinata

Semua wanita kini melihat kearah sakura yang hanya tersenyum dan gugup mau berbicara apa.

"…"

"hey sakura ayo jawab?" tanya ino

"begini saja, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara pasti, namun jika ada orang yang mengerti sasuke itu adalah naruto orang nya" ujar sakura

"jadi sedekat itukah hubungan mereka" ujar tenten

"ya…..oh…kenapa tidak kita ganti tofik pembicaraan, kenapa kalian berdua sangat dekat dengan naruto?" tanya sakura

"itu….ano….hehehe….ada dech…." Ujar hinata

"hem….rahasia" ujar ino

"ada apa dengan kalian berdua, ayo cerita dengan ku" ujar sakura kini melihat kearah ino dan hinata

"jangan bilang jika kalian berdua berencana mememiliki naruto,?" Tanya sakura

"apakah itu benar, bukankah paman hiashi belum memberikan kamu izin hinata?" tanya tenten

"jika sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa mencegah ku, lagi pula ayah akan menurut jika aku melakukan ini dengan naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"lalu ino apakah ayahmu sudah tahu?" tanya sakura

"hehehe….belum sich,," ujar ino

"ahkk…kalian berdua terlalu mengambil resiko, apakah kalian yakin tidak masalah berdua memiliki satu orang?"tanya sakura

"tenang saja naruto-kun kuat ko" ujar ino

Sementara para wanita kini sedang membicarakan hal yang sedikit sensitive, para pria kini membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu,

"siapa yang mau berlatih tanding dengan ku, kita sebentar lagi akan menghadapi yang namanya perang, jadi kita harus latihan" ujar naruto

"baiklah,…..aku akan menghadapi mu" ujar suigetsu kini sudah sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan teman dari sasuke ini.

"bagus lah kalau begitu, bagaiman teme kau mau bergabung?" tanya naruto

"ya…nanti" ujar sasuke kini hanya memakan makanan yang ada di meja.

"hey…apakah kalian tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh para wanita disana"ujar kiba

"entahlah, tapi mungkin mereka akan tertarik ikut latihan dengan kita" ujar shika

"hey…sakura, maukah kalian semuanya ikut berlatih bersama kami, lagi pula ini untuk melihat sejauh mana kita bisa bekerja sama" ujar naruto kini memanggil sakura

"baiklah,.aku akan ikut serta, mungkin kalian membutuhkan medisnin seperti ku jika berlatih" ujar sakura

"aku juga akan ikut" ujar Karin kini berdiri

"baiklah semuanya mari kita pergi keluar bersama-sama" ujar naruto kini sudah keluar menuju halaman rumah sakura.

"nah sekarang dimana kita akan melakukan latihan" ujar naruto melihat kesemua orang

"terserah kalian, laggi pula aku akan memenangkan perttarungan itu nanti" ujar suigetsu kini sudah siap dengan pedang nuibari yang dia genggam.

"kehutan tempat naruto-kun sering latihan saja, bukankah disana cukup luas" ujar hinata

"ehhh…tapi disana sekarang sedang ada bunga mekar, jadi aku tidak bisa membuat arena itu menjadi tempat latihan kita" ujar naruto

"hanya bung adobe" ujar sasuke

"ini sangat indah teme, bahkan disana banyak lebah yang mencari nectar untuk bahan membuat madu, jadi jangan disana" ujar naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu mari kita ke tempat latihan team 7 saja" ujar sasuke

"hehehe….kau yang bertanggung jawab ya jika ada yang rusak disana" ujar naruto

"eh…enak saja, kalau begitu mari kita cari tempat yang lain" ujar sasuke

"bagaimana kalau di dekat air terjun disebelah sana, aku rasa disana akan sedikit aman, walau itu aka menguntungkan bagi elemen petir seperti ku dan sasuke" ujar naruto

"heh…..mari kita kesana" ujar kiba

Setelah itu akhirnya 16 remaja itu kini berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah tempat mereka akan melakukan latihan. Dan tidak berapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai dimana mereka menginginkan tempat untuk mereka latihan.

"baiklah…..mari kita undi saja siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kita" ujar naruto

"tidak perlu, aku tidak mau repot, dengan pemandangan sebagus ini aku ingin bersantai saja, melihat awan mungkin asik" ujar shikamaru

"kalau begitu aku juga, makan keripik di alam bebas mungkin enak" ujar choji kini mengikuti shikamaru

"biarkan mereka, sekarang mari bertarung dengan ku" ujar suigetsu kini menghunuskan pedang nuibari pada naruto

"Hey dobe, kau sudah ditantang itu, kenapa masih berdiri disini" ujar sasuke

Setelah mendengar perkataan sasuke, suigetsu dan naruto kini menjauh dari para teman-teman mereka yang lain untuk melakukan duel.

"baiklah…aku akan menjadi pengamat nya, dan wasit dalam pelatihan kali ini, semua jenis kemampuan yang ada pada kalian boleh digunakan" ujar sasuke

"ya…aku siap" ujar suigetsu dengan nuibari di tangan nya

"majulah" ujar naruto kini sudah memegang dua fuma shuriken di kedua tangan nya

"mulai" teriak sasuke sehingga baik suigetsu maupun naruto kini langsung membuat seal tangan

"elemen air : meriam air" ujar ujar suigetsu

Melihat sebuah serangan pertama yang dilancarkan suigetsu, naruto langsung melakukan gerakan menghindar dan melemparkan fuma shuriken miliknya tersebut dan membuat seal dengan sebelah tangan kirinya.

"elemen air : misil hiu" ujar naruto menyerang suigetsu yang kini sedang menghindari serangan fuma shuriken milik naruto dengan cara melompat diudara, sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk mengindari serangan berikutnya dari naruto, akan tetapi saat serangan naruto erhasil mengenai suigetsu yang terjadi hanyalah genangan air kini tercipta dari tubuh suigetsu yang berhasil ditumbangkan.

"tidak akan semudah itu, elemen air : pistol air" dengan jarak dekat dan membentuk semacam pistol dengan jari tangan nya yang diarah kan ke naruto, suigetsu menyerang naruto dengan jutsunya sehingga membuat naruto yang terkejut kini membuat sebuah pengalihan.

Dhooorrr….sebuah tembakan menghasilan suara yang cukup keras, namun posisi naruto kini sudah digantikan dengan sebuah potongan kayu sedangkan narutonya sendiri kini suda ada di belakang suigetsu dan menebaskan fuma shuriken miliknya sehingga suigetsu kini terpotong-potong.

Karena berhasil menyerang suigetsu naruto langsung mengambil jarak untuk memastikan suigetsu tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Namun sungguh mengherankan tubuh suigetsu kembali utuh dan menyatu kembali.

"hahaha…tidak akan mudah mengalahkan aku dengan serangan seperti itu" ujar suigetsu melemparkan nuibari dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga membuat naruto yang terkejut hanya dapat menahan serangan itu secara reflex dengan senjatanya sehingga membuat nuibari kini terpental jauh dari sasaran, namun berkat kawat logam yang ada di pangkal senjata itu, kini nuibari dapat diambil kembali oleh suigetsu tanpa kesulitan.

"ternyata begitu, dengan menggunakan kawat kau berhasil mengandalikan arah jalanya senta mu, tidak buruk" ujar naruto membuat sebuah ledakan ditangannya dan mengeluarkan banyak beberapa fuma shuriken yang lain

"jumlah tidak akan membuat kau lebih unggul" ujar suigetsu

Setiap shuriken yang keluarlangsung dilemparkan oleh naruto kearah suigetsu sehingga suigetsu dengan mudah menghindarinya, namun tanpa diduga serangan itu kini membuat arah yang berbeda dari jalur sebelumnya sehingga lengan suigetsu kini terkena serangan itu dan membuat dia kehilangan lengannya yang kini berubah menjadi air.

"ini belum berakhir" ujar naruto menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk mengendalikan fuma shuriken itu menjadi kebeberapa arah yang berbeda dan menyerang secara bersamaan, namun hal itu dapat dihindari dan ditahan oleh suigetsu dengan nuibari ditangannya.

"sial….terima ini. Elemen air : taring naga air" ujar suigetsu kini menyerang kearah naruto yang mengendalikan serangan fuma shuriken itu sambil menghindar, naruto juga mengupayakan serangan balasan

"elemen air : gelombang tsunami" ujar narut kini membalas serangan suigetsu dengan serangan bertipe sama dengan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh suigetsu, sehingga membuat suigetsu menghindari serangn itu, namun lepas dari jutsu naruto, dengan tiba-tiba shuriken milik naruto kini menyerang nya sehingga mengakibatkan kini tbuhnya sudah terpotong-potong kembali.

"cukup, suigetsu sudah terkena dua kali, jadi kau kalah dalam latih tanding kali ini" ujar sasuke kini memberikan keputusan

"yeeechhh…..aku menang…." Ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang kini melihat kearah naruto

"baiklah sekarang giliran kami" ujar tenten kini mengajak hinata yang kini sudah siap dengan semua kemampuan yang ingin mereka tunjukkan.

"baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku yang menjadi wasitnya" ujar sakura kini mejadi juri dalam pertarungan hinata dengan tenten.

"ya….aku siap" ujar hinata

"siap" ujar tenten

"mulai" ujar sakura sehingga tenten langsung mengambil jarak cukup jauh dan mengeluarkan sejumlah senjata di kedua tangan nya.

"berisaplah hinata, aku akan menyerang tanpa ragu" ujar tenten

"majulah, aku tidak akan sungkan" ujar hinata kini mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya dan menunggu kedatangan tenten yang kini berlati dengan dua buah terisula di tanganya untuk menyerang hinata.

Ditengah perjalanan untuk menyerang hinata, tenten melemparkan 2 buah trisula itu dan mengeluarkan senjata yang lainya kearah hinata dengan tujuan menyerang sehingga hinata dengan kemampuan hyuga yang dia miliki kini menangkis dan menahan semua senjata yang dilemparkan oleh tenten dan menangkap beberapa senjata dan digunakan untuk menahan serangan utama yang dilakukan oleh tenten yang kini sedang menyerang dengan tongkat trisula.

Trinkk….trinkk…..sebuah serangan dan serangan ditahan oleh hinata, karena perbedaan ukuran dan panjang senjata, hinata kini hanya bisa bertahan karena serangan tenten berhasil menyerangnya terus menerus dan akibatnya dia hanya bisa bertahan untuk menangkis dan menghindari serangan dari tenten.

Setelag lelah menahan serangan tenten, hinata melompat jauh kebelakang dan membuat strategi sebagai serangan balasan.

"ternyata kau kuat juga hinata, tidak ku sangka" ujar tenten kini mengeluarkan 2 bua gulungan dan dilemparkan keudara bagaikan pita kini tenten seperti sedang menari dalam serangannya. Dan tiba-tiba banyak senjata yang kini keluar dari gulungan itu dan langsung menyerang kearah hinata.

"kaiten" ujar hinata sehingga semua serangan tenten kini mengarah kearah penonton karena terpenal oleh pertahanan milik hinata sehingga penonton kini melompat menghindari senjata itu.

Setelah banyak pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh hinata dan tenten, akhirnya keduanya kini seri dan berjabat tangan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka, namun suasana di tempat mereka berlatih kini penuh dengan senjata yang di keluarkan oleh tenten.

"baiklah selanjutnya siapa lagi yang ingin melakukan pertandingan?" tanya naruto

#skip#

Akhirnya semua orang kini bertarung dan mengalami sedikit cidera dan memar ditubuh mereka, namun ada beberapa orang yang tidak berpartisipasi seperti Karin yang memiliki alasan dia tidak memiliki skil untuk bertarung sehingga hal itu membuat semua orang merasa heran dan ingin membantu agar Karin bisa bertahan dari serangan musuh jika dalam perang nanti dia menjadi sasaran musuh.

"bagaimana, Karin? Cara termudah untuk kau sekarang adalah control cakra dan sakura adalah yang tepat untuk mengajari mu dalam hal ini, tidak perlu sungkan, mungkin kau juga harus memiliki kemampuan melindungi diri sendiri sehingga kami yang menjadi team penyerang bisa menyerang tanpa perlu repot melindungi belakang kami" ujar sasuke

"hanya konrol cakra?" ujar Karin sedikit bingung

"sakura demonstrasi" ujar naruto sehingga sakura kini maju dan melakukan sebuah ancang-ancang memukul sebuah pohon dengan control cakra yang baik dan ketika pohon itu di pukul dengan tangan kecilnya.

"shooonaroooooo!" ujar sakura kini membuat sebuah pohon tumbang hanya sekali pukul

"kau akan bisa melindungi tubuhmu sendiri tanpa memerlukan bantuan dari orang lain jika hanya sekedar lawan lemah" ujar naruto

"ya….dengan kekuatan monster seperti itu kau tidak akan diganggu oleh cowok yang tidak tau diri" ujar kiba

"apa kau bilang kiba?" tanya sakura kini menekan pinggang nya.

"tidak hanya bercanda" ujar kiba kini tanpa kompromi sudah terkena jitakan dari sakura

"tidak sopan, bicara dengan kasar begitu pada wanita" ujar sakura

"baiklah sudah diputuskan, sakura ajarkan cara mengontrol cakra seperti itu pada nya, dan buat dia bisa bertahan dari serangan musuh" ujar naruto

"memangnya siapa kau memerintah aku seenaknya?" tanya sakura

"hoy teme, tolong nasehati orang ini, dia keras kepala" ujar naruto kini berbicara dengan sasuke

"siapa yang kau bilang keras kepala?" tanya sakura

"ya kamu lah…siapa lagi" ujar naruto

"naruto,,,,,kau cari mati ya" ujar sakura kini mencegal naruto dari belakang namun dapat naruto hindari sehingga pukulan sakura kini mengenai tanah hingga tanah disana sampai retak dan membuat smeua orang menghindar dari serangan itu.

"kau berani sekarang ya sakura, tidak ku sangka kau akan menyerang ku dari belakang" ujar naruto kini melipat kedua tangan nya di dada

'kalian berdua selalu saja membuat ku ada di belakang, hari ini akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa bertarung digaris depan" ujar sakura kini berlari kearah naruto yang kini sedang melihat kearah datangnya sakura dan memukul naruto dengan kuat sehingga naruto yang tidak mau mengalami cidera serius kini menghindari serangan tersebut dan kini membalas serangan sakura dengan memukul sakura kembali dengan tangannya, namun sakura dapat menahannya dan melancarkan tendangan rendah kekaki naruto sehingga naruto melompat kebelakang.

"sasuke,…bisa hentikan mereka berdua?" tanya hinata

"biarkan saja, sakura memang harus bertarung di garis depan, jadi dia harus memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk itu, jika tidak maka naruto dan aku tidak akan mengizinkanya maju di garis depan" ujar sasuke

"tapi mereka berdua akan melukai diri mereka masing-masing" ujar hinata

"tidak masalah…..kalian duluan saja kembali kedesa, aku akan disini melihat mereka" ujar sasuke

"naruuutoooooo!" teriak sakura kini memukul naruto sekuat tenaga sehingga tempat itu kini hancur berantakan oleh pukulan sakura

Setelah hampir 1 jam sakura mengamuk dengan naruto akhirnya selesai dengan kondisi arena yang hancr lebur, tidak hanya itu, naruto pun sedikit mengalami memar karena menghindari dan menahan serangan sakura selama hampir 1 jam itu. sementara semua teman-teman mereka sudah sampai di keramaian desa konoha, namun di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan 3 orang shinobi dari desa kumo yang ingin mengunjungi desa konoha yang masih dalam proses perbaikan.

"wah….wah…wah….ada apa geragangan shinobi desa kumo mampir ke desa konoha" ujar salah seorang penjaga menyapa 3 tamu yang ada di depannya.

"kami ingin menyampaikan berita bahwa tuan bee dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sehingga permasalahan antara sasuke dan kumo dapat dikatakan dihapuskan" ujar salah seorang dari mereka menjelaskan

"ya…kalian sebaiknya langsung ke ruangan hokage, di dalam tenda itu" ujar salah seorang penjaga pintu gerbang

Mereka masuk kedalam desa dengan langkah pelan dan melihat keadaan desa yang cukup parah, karena ada banyak puing-puing bangunan yang kini mereka injak dan mereka lihat di depan mata mereka.

"padahal sudah dihancurkan sedemikian besar, namun masih banyak shinobi desa ini yang selamat, bahkan sepertinya semuanya aman terkendali oleh mereka" ujar satu-satu nya laki-laki di kelompok itu

"menurut kabar, pain yang merupakan murid dari jiraya, dan kakak seperguruan dari uzumaki naruto jinchuriki kyubi lah yang menjadi ketua dari akatsuki dan mereka berhasil menyadarkannya tepat sebelum serangan terbesar yang dilakukan oleh pain, namun tidak ku kira, serangan yang tidak dikatakan yang terbesar dapat merusak begitu banyak, bukan begitu banyak namun hampir semua bangunan dalam keadaan rusak berat dan masih dikatakan belum kekuatan sesungguhnya. Seberapa kuat pemimpin akasuki itu" ujar salah seorang wanita yang memimpin rombongan kumo itu.

Sementara itu, para teman shinobi muda konoha kini baru saja selesai latihan dan menuju ke konto hokage, dan ditenga jalan mereka melihat shinobi kumo sehingga mereka yang dipimpin shikamaru kini menghampiri jalannya shinobi kumo itu.

"hai….ada apa gerangan shinobi kumo datang ke desa konoha ini" ujar shikamaru kini berjalan disamping pemimpin dari kelompok kumo

"ada sebuah pesan yang harus aku sampaikan ke hokage hime" ujar orang itu

"oh….jadi begitu, apakah kumo sudah siap untuk bertarung dalam perang?" tanya shika

"tentu saja, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya" ujar umoi kini mengikuti pembicaraan

"lalu kenapa keadaan kalian berantakan begini, apakah ada sebuah serangan dari musuh?" tanya nya

"tidak kami hanya latihan" ujar neji kini ikut berbicara

"dengan kondisi yang sekarang ini, apakah desa konoha masih memiliki shinobi yang berkemampuan tempur besar. Bukankah pain dari akatsuki sudah menghancurkan sebagian besar shinobi konoha?" tanya umoi

"tenang saja, untuk SDM nya kami masih full dan lengkap, bahkan kami akan menurunkan anbu nee dalam perang nanti" ujar shikamaru

"jadi tuan danzo mengirimkan semua nee dalam perang nanti dibawah komando hokage?" tanya sai

"ya…kabar itu sudah beredar di masyarakat, dan dengan masuk nya nee dalam kelompok konoha kita mungkin akan menambah banyak kekuatan untuk pasukan aliansi" ujar shikamaru

"lantas..bagaimana dengan jinchuriki kalian, apakah sudah ada yang melatihnya?" tanya umoi

Sementara itu, kini sakura, sasuke dan naruto sedang beristirahan dan mengobrol dengan tenang, namun tiba-tiba, naruto menghilang sehingga membuat sasuke dan sakura langsung bingung dan sedikit panic.

"sakura mari kita laporkan hal ini pada hokage, sebenarnya kemana dobe menghilang" ujar sasuke kini berlari menuju kearah desa dan kantor hokage

Sementara sakura tanpa menjawab langsung mengikuti larinya sasuke. Sementara sasuke dan sakura berlari tanpa memperdulikan siapa saja yang menegur mereka, sehingga ada beberapa teman yang bingung termasuk shikamaru yang berjalan bersama shinobi kumo kini terlihat bingung karena sasuke dan sakura berlari kearah kantor hokage tanpa bersama naruto, begitu juga dengan hinata dan ino yang heran karena naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat bersana dengan 2 temannya itu.

"apakah sesuatu terjadi pada naruto-kun?" tanya hinata entah pada siapa yang kini mulai mengambil ancang-ancang berlari mengejar sasuke dan sakura.

"aku ikut hinata" ujar ino kini berlari mengiringi larinya hinata.

"hey…tunggu aku juga ingin ikut. Hey kalian kami duluan dulu ya" ujar shikamaru kini meninggalkan para shinobi dari kumo dan beberapa orang temannya.

"shika….nanti ceritakan pada kami ya, aku jadi khawatir dengan orang bodoh itu" ujar kiba menghentikan gerakan shikamaru

"ya…" ujar shikamaru kini berlari mengejar ino dan hinata.

"tookkkkk….tokk…..maaf hokage sama" ujar sasuke dan sakura langsung menunduk didepan tsunade

"ada apa?" tanya tsunade yang terlihat bingung karena pakaian dari dua orang itu kini berantakan

"naruto…..tiba-tiba menghilang" ujar sasuke

"apa maksud mu?" tanya tsunade

"kami baru saja selesai latihan, dan saat kami beristirahat naruto menghilang dihadapan kami" ujar sakura

"apakah ada yang aneh sebelum dia menghilang?" tanya tsunade

"tidak…semuanya berjalan seperti biasa" ujar sakura dan dijawab anggukan oleh sasuke

"shizune…panggil jiraya…cepat" ujar tsunade kini memberikan perintah pada tangan kanannya kini dengan cepat langsung mencari jiraya

#skip#

"ada apa kau mencari ku tsunade, kau tidak bisa membuat aku senang sedikit apa?" tanya jiraya

"menurut sakura dan sasuke, naruto tiba-tiba menghilang, apakah kau mengetahui kemana dia pergi?" tanya tsunade

"naruto…oh…ya aku lupa memberitahumu, aku sudah memberikan kunci segel kyubi pada pihak fukasaku sensei, jadi mungkin naruto sekarang sedang dipanggil kesana" ujar jiraya

"apakah kau yakin, bisakah kau memastikan hal itu untuk kami?" tanya tsunade

"kau ini merepotkan tsunade, kau harus mentraktirku minum nanti jika aku kembali" ujar jiraya

"ya….tidak perlu nona hokage, saya akan mentraktir anda jika sema baik-baik saja" ujar hinata

"hahaha…..baiklah aku pergi dulu" ujar jiraya

Setelah kepergian jiraya, keheningan terjadi di kantor hokage sehingga sebuah ketukanpintu kini memecah keheningan.

"permisi…apakah kami bisa berbtemu dengan hokage sama" ujar seseorang dari luar pintu

"ya…silah kan masuk" ujar tsunade sehingga mereka bertiga kini masuk dan disana mereka melihat sasuke dan menatapnya dnegan sedikit tidak suka.

"ada apa kalian kemari, bukankah seharusnya desa kumo juga mempersiapkan untuk perang shinobi" ujar tsunade

"kami kesini menyampaikan pesan dari raikage sama, bahwa bee sama sudah kami temukan dan selamat sesuai yang disampaikan oleh pihak konoha pada waktu itu" ujar nya

"jadi….hanya karena itu, apakah tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan selain dari itu" ujar sasuke

"tidak….raiage sama memberikan pesan, bahwa uzumaki naruto diharapkan datang lebih dulu ke kumo dan di sembunyikan agar musuh tidak mendapatkan jinchuriki hachibi dan kyubi" ujar mereka

"kenapa dobe harus dilindungi?" tanya sasuke

"untuk menjadi senjata terakhir dari aliansi shinobi" ujar umoi

"jadi pada akhirnya kau menjadi senjata dobe" ujar sasuke melihat ke langit-langit kantor hokage

"ya…selain dari itu naruto uzumaki juga perlu belajar mengendalikan kyubi dan di kumo adalah salah satu tempat bisa mengendalikan biju" ujar umoi

"baiklah…mari kita lihat…apakah kalian bisa membuat teman ku itu masuk kedalam kurungan kalian. Dobe itu tidak mau di kurung seperti itu, jangankan sebuah kekai, tiga lapis kekai pun dapat dia tembus dengan darah uzumaki miliknya" ujar sasuke

"heh…tapi tidak akan bisa menenbus kekai milik kumo" ujar umoi

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang bersamaan di desa myoboku kini naruto sedang melakukan sebuah pembicaraan dengan tetua agung dan menerima kunci dari seal kyubi dan kini sudah siap membukanya.

" **saatnya aku bebas"** ujar kurama

"ya…..kau akan bebas sebentar lagi" ujar naruto dalam alam bawah sadarnya

"naruto…sekarang kau sudah bisa membuka seal itu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya jiraya kini sudah berada di dekat naruto

"aku akan membukanya setelah sampai di desa nanti" ujar naruto

"apakah kau yakin, tidak itu terlalu berbahaya?" tanya jiraya dan dijawab anggukan dari fukasaku dan shima

"tenang saja, aku sudah berteman cukup lama dengan nya, jadi tidak perlu risau" ujar naruto

"benarkah…tidak kah kau sedikit ragu." Ujar jiraya

"tidak masalah, mari kita pulang sensei" ujar naruto kini membuat seal tangan dan menghilang dari hadapan fukasaku dan shima dan muncul di dalam kantor hokage yang kini ada ketegangan disana.

"tapi tidak sekuat kekai milik kumo" ujar umoi

"ya…kita lihat saja nanti" ujar sasuke kini mengajak sakura menjauh dari tempat disana dan dengan tiba-tiba letusan muncul ditempat sasuke dan sakura tadi berdiri

Dari kupalan asap itu akhirnya muncul naruto beserta jiraya yang kini sudah masuk dalam penglihatan semua orang, sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut karena kehadiran mereka berdua.

"naruto…." Ujar sakura kini langsung memeluk naruto dihadapan semua orang

"ada apa?apakah sesuatu terjadi?" tanya naruto

"kau membuat ku khawatir bodoh," ujar sakura

"ehh….semuanya ada disini, apa ada yang gawat?" tanya naruto melihat kearah semua orang

"tidak ada yang gawat, hanya saja kami khawatir pada mu dobe" ujar sasuke

"ehh…hinata-chan, ino-chan kalian juga ada disini. Wah….sepertinya aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir" ujar naruto

"dasar bodoh, kan aku sudah bilang tadi" ujar sakura melipat tangannya

"lalu ada apa shinobi kumo kemari?" tanya jiraya yang kini membuat naruto melihat kearah shinobi kumo yang baru disadarinya

"kami diberikan perintah untuk membawa uzumaki naruto ke desa kumo untuk berlatih mengendalikan kyubi, dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa bee sama dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" ujar umoi

"aku….kenapa harus berlatih di desa kumo?" tanya naruto

"karena di desa kumo terdapat kuil dimana cakra sebesar apapun tidak akan bisa terdeteksi jika di dalam kuil itu, karena itulah sangat cocok jika untuk melatih biju yang ada dalam tubuh jincuriki" ujar umoi

"ahk….itu merepotkan sekali,….jika aku kesana seorang diri aku akan bosan" ujar naruto kini duduk disopa

"tentu saja kau tidak akan sendirian, team kakashi akan ikut bersama mu naruto, sebagai pengawal jika ada serangan dari akatsuki" ujar tsunade

"jadi maksudmu aku dan team 7 berangkat lebih dahulu" ujar naruto

"ya….apakah ada masalah?" tanya tsunade

"kami pihak kumo tidak masalah, yang terpenting kita bisa membuat naruto uzumaki mengendalikan bijunya dan menggunakan nya sebagai alat serangan terakhir bersama dengan bee sama" ujar umoi dan dibalas anggukan dari kedua rekannya.

"sensei, aku ngak ikut ahk…..nggak seru. Hinata-chan, ino-chan ayo kita pergi" ujar naruto kini menggandeng tangan dua orang itu sehingga shinobi dari kumo terkejut karena 2 alasan yang membuat mereka terkejut, pertama naruto yang menolak kepergiannya ke desa kumo, dan kedua mereka tidak menyangka naruto akan memiliki dan menggandeng 2 wanita sekaligus.

"sudah aku bilang kan, dobe itu tidak mau di kekang, apa lagi dijadikan senjata, dasar tidak tau diri. Kami sebagai shinobi desa konoha tidak akan membiarkan teman kami dijadikan senjata seperti itu, kalai bee sama mau dijadikan senjata ya silahkan, tapi kalau naruto aku rasa dia tidak mau" ujar sasuke kini keluar diikuti oleh sakura

"ya….jika shnobi kami ingin digunakan sebagai mana yang kalian ceriakan aku tidak setuju, namun jika untuk mengendalikan kyubi saja dan menyimpan mereka, mungkin ada benarnya untuk mengantisipasi serangan muduh terhadap jinchuriki yang tersisa" ujar tsunade

"tapi tsunade, naruto tidak memerlukan desa kumo untuk melatih kyubi dan mengendalikannya, dengan semua kemampuannya saat ini, dia mengatakan dia akan mengendalikan kyubi di desa konoha. Jadi aku rasa kita akan mendengar kabar cakra kyubbi lepas dari seal nya" ujar jiraya

"apakah itu tidak terlalu berbahaya, dalam latihan di desa kami, jinchuriki diwajibkan mengalahkan niat jahatnya terlebih dahulu untuk dapat mengendalikan biju mereka" ujar umoi

"namun sepertinya naruto tidak memerlukan hal itu karena naruto sepertinya sudah lama berteman dengan kyubi, dan mereka hanya menunggu waktu saat aku memberikan kunci dari seal kyubi" ujar jiraya

Sementara itu, naruto, hinata dan ino kini melangkah menjauh dari kantor hokage dan kini mulai menghilang masuk dalam pusaran di matanya dan akhirnya kini masuk kedalam dimensi milik naruto.

"naruto-kun kenapa kita kemari? Apakah naruto-kun rindu pada kami berdua" ujar ino

"tidak…..kalian tunggu saja disana, aku akan melepaskan seal kurama" ujar naruto kini memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan kini terlihatlah jeruji besi yang terdapat di seal kurama.

"hay teman…saatnya untuk mu bebas" ujar naruto

" **sudah lama aku menunggu hal ini, mari kita kalahkan orang itu"** ujar kurama

Tanpa menjawab naruto kini melepaskan seal yang ada diperutnya dan membuat sebuah putaran kecil dan akhirnya kunci yang menahan seal itu kini terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sehingga ketika semuanya berhasil terlepas kurama bebas dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" **akhirnya aku bebas….naruto sekarang mari kita hacurkan para akatsuki itu"** ujar kurama

"hahaha…kau sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ya, aku juga ingin segera bertarung dengan mereka" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah kurama dan meninggalakan alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto kini membuka matanya dan disana melihat ino dan hinata dihadapannya yang menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa cemas.

"aku sudah melepaskan seal kyubi" ujar naruto kini mengambil sedikit cakra dari kurama dan menjadikannya miliknya sehingga kini terlihatlah mode biju milik naruto.

"hinata-chan, ino-chan sepertinya kita akan bertarung digaris depan sekarang, jadi mari kita latiihan dan selamat hingga perang selesai" ujar naruto kini melepaskan mode bijunya dan kini membuat kuda-kuda untuk bertarung melawan dua wanita yang ada dihadapan nya.

"baiklah…aku siap" ujar hinata mengaktifkan byakugan dan ino juga kini sudah membuat ancang-ancang bertarung

Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah ino dan hinata dengan membawa sebuah kunai ditangan kanannya kini dia menghunus kunai itu kearah mereka berdua, tidak mau terkena serangan dari naruto, inno dan hinata kini melompat dan membalas dengan melakukan tendangan dan pukulan, bahkan melemarkan beberapa shuriken kearah naruto, namun semua serengan itu dapat ditahan dan di muntahkan oleh naruto dengan tangan dan kunai di tangannya. Ino dan hinata menyerang dengan kombinasi serangan yang tidak buruk dan dia langsung saja menyerang tepat kearah dada naruto dengan sebuah pukulan, namun naruto berhasil menghindarinya di udara, namun saat barsamaan hinata juga melakukan serangan diudara sehingga naruto kini menghalau serangan taijutsu dari hinata dengan taijutsu miliknya/

#skip#

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, naruto, hinata dan ino kini keluar dari dimensi itu dan menuju keapartemen miliknya. Sementara itu, di desa kini semua orang tengah mencari naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang lagi, namun setelah kembalinya naruto dari dimensi miliknya, kini naruto dapat terdeteksi olh sensor sehingga Karin yang merupakan ahli sensor bersama dengan sasuke dan beberapa shinobi kini keapartemen milik naruto.

"tok…tok…tokkk….dobe buka pintu nya" ujar sasuke

"masuk saja teme, tidak dikunci ko" ujar naruto kini sudah duduk disopa, sementar aino dan hinata kini kedpur menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka bertiga

"dari mana saja kau tadi, kenapa menghilang dengan tiba-tiba?" tanya sasuke

"aku dari latihan dan melepaskan seal kyubi" ujar naruto

"jadi kau sudah melepas segel kyubi, jadi bagaimana apakah kau bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik?" tanya sasuke

"ya…lebih kurang begitu, api aku tidak akan menggunakan cakranya jika tidak dalam kondisi genting" ujar naruto kini menunjukkan cakra mode nya ketika dia menggunakan cakra kyubi

"jadi ini wujudmu ketika bisa mengendalikan cakra itu, berarti kau tidak perlu ke kumo lebih dulu dan bersamaan dengan kami saja" ujar sasuke

"ya….aku akan melakukan hal itu" ujar naruto

"hey sasuke…apakah kau sudah bisa mengendalikan amaterasu?" tanya naruto ketika sasuke hendak pergi

"ya….aku sudah bisa menggunakannya, kenapa? Apakah ada yang aneh?" tanya sasuke

"dapatkah kamu membuat susanoo, karena aku belum pernah melihatmu menggunakan susanoo" ujar naruto

"entahlah….mungkin bisa nanti" ujar sasuke

"bagaimana sebelum kita berangkat ke desa kumo sebaiknya kita melakukan latihan terlebih dahulu sehingga kau bisa mengendalikan susanoo sebelum perang terjadi" ujar naruto

"cara nya?" tanya sasuke

Setelah itu sebuah penjelasan diberikan oleh naruto, mendengar hal itu sasuke akhirnya melakukan latihan di dimensi buatan naruto sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kemana sasuke pergi selain naruto, hinata dan ino. Sementara itu, naruto kini berjalan menuju ke kantor hokage untuk menemui para shinobi kumo yang kemungkinan masih ada di desa konoha, dan memberikan bukti bahwa dirinya sudah bisa mengendalikan cakra kyubi dengan baik.

#Naruto#

Untuk membuktikan bahwa diriku mampu untuk menggunakan cakra dari kurama akhirnya aku membuka segelnya di dimensi buatan mata sharingan milikku. Dan kini untuk membukatikan kebenaran hal itu, aku hanya perlu menunjukkan hal ini pada shinobi kumo dan nenek tsunade bahwa aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik. Dalam perjalanan tersebut aku melihat kehidupan semua warga begitu gembira, para warga dewasa kini sedang bahu membahu membangun kembali bangunan yang rusak akibat serangan pain beberapa minggu yang lalu, sedangkan para shinobi genin seperti konohamaru dan kawan-kawan kini sedang berlalu lalang membantu dengan kemampuan mereka, sedangkan anak-anak warga sipil kini terlihat sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Melihat hal itu aku sangat senang karena kedamaian terjadi di desa ini untuk sekali lagi.

'nagato….ternyata untuk mencari kedamaian kau, yahiko dan konan sudah berperan besar dalam melakukan hal ini, dengan adanya akatsuki akhirnya 5 desa besar yang dulunya berperang kini sudah merencanakan untuk bersatu dan berdamai. Sepertinya kedamaian yang kita harapkan sebentar lagi akan terlihat, kakak' pikir ku kini memandang langit di desa konoha

#naruto end#

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya naruto sampai di depan kantor hokage dan masuk kedalan setelah diberikan izin oleh sang tuan kantor.

"naruto kebetulan kau datang kemari, aku sudah setuju untuk mengirimkan dirimu ke desa kumo terlebih dahulu," ujar tsunade

"untuk apa?" tanya naruto

"untuk mengendalikan kyubi yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu" ujar umoi

"tidak perlu, aku sudah mengendalikanya" ujar naruto kini membuat semua orang terguncang karena ucapannya dan dengan bukti cakra mode miliknya akhirnya naruto kini menonaktifkanya kembali.

"bagaimana, tidak kah kalian percaya bahwa aku sudah bisa mengendalikanya dengan baik, ya mungkin tidak sebaik bee san, namun setidaknya aku bisa melakukan pertarungan dengan baik selain dnegan cakra kurama ini" ujar naruto

"kurama…siapa itu, apakah itu nama dari kyubi?" tanya tsunade

"ya…..semua biju memiliki nama mereka masing-masing, pertama shukaku, kedua matatabi, ketiga ibsobu, keempat songoku, kelima kokuo, keenam saiken, ketujuh coumei, kedelapan gyuki, dan yang terakhir adalah kurama," ujar naruto

"jadi kau sudah mengenal mereka semua, dari mana kau mengetahui nama biju dari semua desa yang sebagian besar belum kau kunjungi?" tanya umoi

"ini adalah kelebihan ku, aku sudah mencari informasi ini terlebih dahulu saat aku berjalan dan mengembara dengan jiraya sensei, aku membuat dua orang bunshin dan sekarang aku bisa menggingat smeua nama itu. selain itu juga, aku masih memiliki cakra milikku pribadi yang cukup besar aku kira, jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu datang ke desa kumo terlebih dahulu karena bukan bermaksud meremehkan, hanya saja aku sudah tahu sedikit tentang rencana uchiha madara ini" ujar naruto

"apa yang dia rencanakan?" tanya tsunade dan jiraya secara bersama-sama

"maaf semua bukti belum dapat terkumpul sepenuhnya, sehingga masih sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa hiipotesa ku adalah kebenarannya, karena kemungkinan nya masih dibawah 50% jadi aku masih belum bisa mengatakan semuanya sekarang, hanya saja yang bisa aku katakana adalah dia bukanlah madara sesungguhnya. Ingat kalian boleh membicarakan hal ini sesama para tetua desa, namun jangan sampai para shinobi lain mengetahui nya, terutama kalian dari desa kumo" ujar naruto

"apa maksud mu?" tanya umoi kini dengan sedikit memberikan tekanan pada suaranya

"apakah kalian sudah mengalahkan si manusia hiu itu?" tanya naruto

"maksudmu kisame osigaki?" tanya umoi

"hmm…" ujar naruto tanpa banyak komentar

"ya…raikage sama dan bee sama menggunakan double lariat untuk menjatuhkannya sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan untuknya bertahan hidup" ujar umoi

"itu lah kalian tidak tahu…..di desa kumo tidak ada orang yang bisa merasakan niat jahat seperti di desa konoha ini, seorang shinobi pengguna pedang dari kiri, kisame adalah salah satu musuh yang jangan dianggap remeh, karena dia bisa menggabungkan dirinya dengan pedang yang ia bawa, sehingga walaupun itu menggunakan sensor cakra, karena cakranya sudah sama dengan samehada, maka kalian tidak akan mendeteksi dirinya didalam pedang itu, jadi sebaiknya rahasikan ini dari para tetua dan kage kalian disana" ujar naruto

"walaupun jika kalian ingin mengatakan informasi ini usahakan tidak ada pedang samehada disana" ujar naruto kini membuat semua orang tercengang

"dari mana kau mengetahui sebanyak itu informasi, sementara desa lain bahkan kagemu sendiri tidak memiliki informasi ini" ujar umoi protes dengan pendapat naruto

"kak shizune bisa panggilkan suigetsu kemari biar seorang pengendali pedang dari kiri saja yang menjelaskannya

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu dan akhirnya shizune datang bersama suigetsu yang kii sudah terdapat nuibari di punggungnya.

"maaf…apakah anda memanggil saya hokage sama?" tanya suigetsu

"tidak hanya saja naruto yang memanggilmu" ujar tsunade

"heh…naruto ada keperluan apa kau memanggilku?" tanya suigetsu

"ceritakan kemampuan pedang bernama samehada" ujar naruto

"untuk apa?" tanya suigetsu

"mereka sudah mengalahkan kisame osigaki, dan aku tidak begitu yakin dia bisa kalah hanya dengan sebuah double lariat" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin,….apakah benar seperti itu. kalian harus waspada, pedang samehada adalah pedang yang paling mengerikan dari ke 7 pedang dari kiri dan hal itu bukan karena bentuk nya, namun karena kemampuanya yang bisa bergabung dengan pemiliknya, atau sebaliknya sang pemilik yang bergabung dengan pedangnya" ujar suigetsu

"jadi maksudmu ada kemungkinan kisame masih hidup, lantas siapa yang dibunuh oleh raikage sama dan bee sama?" tanya umoi yang dijawab anggukan dari tsunade dan jiraya

"zetsu putih" ujar naruto

"zetsu putih?" tanya semua orang heran karena naruto mengunggkapkan hal itu

"ya….sensei ingat ketika nagato mengatakan bahwa pihak konoha ikut ambil bagian dalam tewasnya yahiko, itu semua ada hubungannya dengan zetsu putih, dan keistimewaan dari zetsu putih adalah dia dapat meniru semua hal dengan hanya menerap cakra korbannya, seperti, bau, memory, cakra semuanya bisa dia tiru, dan yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan hanya satu yakni niat jahatnya, dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang bisa mengatasi hal itu" ujar naruto

"kau…. " ujar jiraya

"dan…..uzumaki mito" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut

"jadi sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya umoi

"terserah kalian..tapi aku tidak akan ikut ke desa kumo, aku akan berbarengan dengan team dari konoha" ujar naruto dan mengeluarkan sasuke yang kini sudah kelelahan karena berada disana selama lebih dari 2 jam dengan latihan melakukan susanoo

To be continue


	22. Chapter 22

.Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 22

Alur : campuran

Rated : M

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"ya….sensei ingat ketika nagato mengatakan bahwa pihak konoha ikut ambil bagian dalam tewasnya yahiko, itu semua ada hubungannya dengan zetsu putih, dan keistimewaan dari zetsu putih adalah dia dapat meniru semua hal dengan hanya menerap cakra korbannya, seperti, bau, memory, cakra semuanya bisa dia tiru, dan yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan hanya satu yakni niat jahatnya, dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang bisa mengatasi hal itu" ujar naruto

"kau…. " ujar jiraya

"dan…..uzumaki mito" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut

"jadi sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya umoi

"terserah kalian..tapi aku tidak akan ikut ke desa kumo, aku akan berbarengan dengan team dari konoha" ujar naruto dan mengeluarkan sasuke yang kini sudah kelelahan karena berada disana selama lebih dari 2 jam dengan latihan melakukan susanoo.

"hah…hah…hah…dobe …terimakasih" ujar sasuke

"ehhh…apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu disana, tidak biasanya kau berterima kasih pada ku" ujar naruto

"aku sudah bisa melakukannya walau belum sempurna" ujar sasuke

"baguslah, tapi kau sudah bisa melakukanya selama berapa jam disana" ujar naruto

"aktif selama 1 jam mungkin tanpa berhenti" ujar sasuke

"baiklah…tiu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali" ujar naruto

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, kenapa dengan sasuke?" tanya tsunade

"dia melatih kemampuan mata nya, jadi aku kira supaya tidak merusak lingkungan konoha lebih baik dia berlatih di dimensi ku saja, aku bisa memperbaiki dimensi itu dengan mudah, jadi tidak perlu risau" ujar naruto

"naruto,…bisa kita bicara sebentar" ujar suigetsu

"ya, mari kita bicara, lagi pula sebagai seorang yang diberi hadia kau belum berterimakasih pada ku soal nuibari" ujar naruto nyengir.

Setelah kepergian naruto dan suigetsu, kini tsunade memberikan sbeuah surat untuk raikage dan itu bersifat rahasia dimana semua orang tidak boleh membacanya kecuali beliau sendiri. Dan team dari kumo akhirnya kembali ke desa mereka. dalam perjalanan mereka yang penasaran akhirnya mampir dimana raikage dan bee mengalahkan kisame dan akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah mayat yang berwujut putih dengan tanpa kepala sehingga mereka bertiga kini yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh naruto.

#skip#

Akhirnya persiapan perang sudah selesai, dan semua pihak kini mulai berkumpul di desa kumo dengan beberapa puluh ribu shinobi kebanggaan desa mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, kisame yang bersembunyi di dalam pedang samehada kini sudah diselesaikan oleh raikage dan bee sendiri di dalam kuil dimana bee melatih kemampuan hachibi miliknya.

Dan kini di sebuah ruangan telah berkumpul para petinggi dari 5 desa besar kumogakure sebagai tuan rumah, sunagakure, kirigakure, iwagakure dan konohagakure. Kelima desa ini kini sudah berkumpul dan ditambah satu desa yang ikut ambi bagian dalam perang ini adalah desa besi dimana para samurai hidup.

"raikage, mizukage, kazekage, shucikage dan juga mefune dono saya hokage mewakili pihak konoha ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal penting yang disampai kan pada saya melalui informan yang saya kirim, pertama lokasi musuh dan jumlah musuh lebih dari 100 ribu pasukan, dan yang kedua musuh tidak hanya ratusan ribu zetsu putih, karena ada juga para edotensei yang mereka tidak bisa di hancurkan kecuali dengan cara menyegel mereka, karena itulah, kami pihak konoha sudah menyiapakan lebih dari 500 ribu kertas segel untuk bekal semua shinobi yang akan bertempur, dan saya juga memiliki untuk para kage, kita bisa melakukan penyegelan ketika tubuhnya mereka hancur dan hendak bersatu kembali, dan aku rasa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sekarang" ujar tsunade

"apkah ini kembali dari naruto?" tanya raikage

"ya…dia sudah menyimpan semua mayat yang kuat menurutnya, namun beberapa dari mereka tidak bisa dia selamatkan, seperti uchiha itachi, sasori akasuna, daidara, kakuzu. Dan para mantan jinchuriki" ujar tsunade

" maksudmu mereka akan membangkitkan para mayat hidup sebagai pasukan perang mereka?" tanya mizukage

"kemungkinan besar benar, karena beberapa makam didesa konoha dibongkar dengan cara yang tidak lazim, dan itu dapat dipastikan bukan lah ulah binatang" ujar tsunade

"hal yang sama terjadi juga di desa suna" ujar gaara

"ya..desa kami juga ada pembongkaran makam, namun mayatnya tidak hilang" ujar mizikage dan dijawab anggukan dari semua pemimpin disana.

"ya….banyak makam yang sudah di bongkar, dengan kata lain, bukan hanya jincuriki saja yang mereka akan bangkitkan, melainkan juga para shinobi kuat terdahulu" ujar tsunade

"sial….mereka merusak makam tuan kedua, apakah mungkin mereka membangkitkan tuan kedua" ujar shucikage

"sial…kita sudah mendapatkan tekanan dari hanya mengetahui seberapa banyak musuh kita saat ini" ujar raikage yang mengetahui makam ayahnya juga termasuk dalam makam yang dirusak.

"jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya mizukage

"tidak perlu risau, dengan kerjasama yang baik kita bisa saja mengalahkan mereka semua" ujar shikaku masuk kedalam pembicaraan

"maksudmu?" tanya raikage

"semua nama yang mungkin di edotensei sudah ditulis oleh uzumaki naruto, dan kemungkinan diletakkan di barisan yang sudah dia prediksi, jadi catatan uzumai naruto ini sangat membantu pembentukan startegi kita, jadi aku sudah membuat strategi itu sebaik mungkin, mungkin ada yang tidak tertuduga, namun dapat dipastikan kita akan menang, dan itu harus demi dunia shinobi ini" ujar shikaku

"baiklah, jadi apa rencananya?" tanya raikage

Setelah itu akhirnya semua orang kini mendapatkan bekal beberapa kertas segel ditangan mereka, dan mereka kini dikumpulkan menjadi beberapa kelompok shinobi sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka.

"shika…apakah benar kita akan berperang, aku sedikit takut" ujar choji

"tidak perlu cemas, kita akan membuat asuma bangga" ujar shikamaru

"hinata-chan, ino-chan…ambilah kunai ini, dan sakura kau juga harus memiliki satu untuk mu" ujar naruto

"untuk apa, aku kuat tidak perlu kau bantu" ujar sakura

"hanya berjaga-jaga, jika para zetsu itu ingin menyerang mu" ujar naruto

"team 8 dan 10 sudah sekarang team 9 dimana lee, neji dan tenten" ujar naruto kini akhirnya melihat mereka dan mendekat kearah team 9.

"naruto..sepertinya kau akan ikut dari awal ya" ujar lee

"ya, dan aku ingin kalian menyimpan ini" ujar naruto sehingga membuat mereka terkejut

"ini kunai hiraishin milikku, lee aku ingin dalam team ini kau menjadi pemegang nya, team 8 dan 10 juga sudah ada, aku tahu kalian tidak membutuhkan ini, hanya saja aku tidak mau salah seorang dari kita tidak pulang ke desa dalam keadaan selamat" ujar naruto

"hem….aku tidak akan tewas dengan mudah"ujar neji

"jika begitu jangan tewas…." Ujar naruto

Setelah itu naruto kini mengambil posisi di dekat sasuke dimana disana ada beberapa orang yang berbeda seragam sehingga membuat beberapa pembicaraan yang sedikit panas.

"hay….sepertinya kau sudah siap teme" ujar naruto mendekat

"dobe..apakah kau sudah persiapkan semua nya?" tanya sasuke

"sudah….lagi pula kita kemungkinan akan berada di jalur yang berbeda, apakah kau sudah siap bertemu di pertempuran akhir teme?" tanya naruto sehingga membuat sasuke hanya hanya tersenyum kecil karena perkataan naruto

"kita bertemu di medan perang nanti" ujar sasuke

"teme,…ingat jangan sampai ada orang putih itu mendapatkan cakra mu, berbahaya jika dia memiliki cakramu" ujar naruto

"kau meremehkan ku dobe" ujar sasuke

"hahahaha…bagaimana sakura apakah semua peralatan milikmu sudah siap" ujar naruto melihat sakura yang akan menjadi team medis dalam perang saat ini.

"ya…aku dan Karin sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan untuk medis dan lainnya" ujar sakura

"sakura aku ingin kau dan sasuke memiliki cakra lebih untuk babak terakhir, dan Karin aku harap kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri sekarang, karena perang sudah ada di depan mata" ujar naruto

"aku sudah siap…dengan kemampuan ku aku akan menyembuhkan semua orang sebisa ku" ujar Karin

"baiklah,….mari bertahan sampai babak terakhir dan berkumpul kembali" ujar naruto

"hey kalian semua…ke lima pemimpin pasukan sekarang sudah datang" ujar shikamaru

"itu garaa" ujar naruto

"ya…..kelima pemimpin itu adalah, kaksahi hatake, gaara sabaku, tangan kanan raikage darui, mefune dari desa besi, dan koshuci dari iwa" ujar shikamaru

"sepertinya kita semua dikumpulkan menjadi beberapa team yang berbeda ya,…jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap" ujar naruto kini berjalan kearah pasukanya

"uzumaki naruto…." Ujar seseorang sehingga naruto beralih pandangannya kearah orang tersebut.

"yo…..kau kah jinchuriki dari kyubi….yachh…." ujar bee

"ohh…anda pasti hachibi…bagaimana..apakah kita akan berjalan bersama" ujar naruto

"apakah kau takut sendirian?" tanya bee

"hahaha…terkadang sendiri lebih baik dari pada berdua, karena melindungi sambil bertarung itu akan sangat sulit" ujar naruto kini melipat tangannya di dada

"jadi begitu…mari kita bekerjasama untuk menjatuhkan musuh" ujar bee

"heh….baiklah mari kita hancurkan musuh kita" ujar naruto

'akan aku akhiri ini dengan semua kekuatan ku' pikir naruto

"naruto…jangan membawa semuanya pada pundak mu" ujar jiraya membuat naruto kaget

"sensei…anda turun langsung dalam perang kali ini, apakah anda masih kuat" ujar naruto

"tidak hanya mereka…kami pihak nee juga ikut dalam perang ini naruto" ujar sai kini ikut berbicara

"jadi begitu…..apakah danzo sudah mengaktifkan matanya?" tanya naruto

"aku tidak tahu" ujar sai

"sensei…bisakah aku minta bantuan sensei" ujar naruto sehinga membuat jiraya bingung

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga jiraya setelah itu berbisik sesuatu sehingga membuat beberapa orang penasaran.

"apakah benar seperti itu, apakah tidak apa-apa melakukan hal itu" ujar jiraya

"pergilah ke para pemimpin pasukan, aku ingin sensei berbicara dengan nenek tsunade" ujar naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kesana" ujar jiraya meninggalkan naruto dan mendekat kearah markas pusat.

Sementara itu, tsunade yang melihat kedatangan jiraya kini heran karena jiraya seharusnya bersama para pasukan penyerang utama.

"ada apa jiraya?" tanya tsunade

"aku ingin izin keluar dari pasukan sebentar untuk sesuatu hal" ujar jiraya

"tentang apa?" tanya tsunade

"edotensei, dan orochimaru" ujar jiraya

"orochimaru?bukankah dia sudah tewas?" tanya tsunade

"kau meremehkan dia tsunade, dia menciptakan tanda kutukan untuk sesuatu hal, dan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang masih belu diketahui" ujar jiraya

"kau ingin mengetahui nya dalam perang seperti ini" ujar raikage

"kurang lebih begitu,…..ya aku rasa aku akan mencari tahu, jika ada kemungkinan dihidupkan kembali maka kita akan memiliki bantuan yang cukup kuat dalam team kita" ujar jiraya

"kau ini…orochimaru itu tidak suka dengan konoha, kenapa kau ingin mencari tahu tentang kehidupannya?" tanya tsunade

"karena yang bisa menghidupkan kembali tuan pertama adalah dia" ujar jiraya

"kakek?" hokage pertama"? ujar tsunade dan raikage bersamaan

"ya…hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan hal itu" ujar jiraya

"baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, semuanya sudah aku serahkan pada naruto" ujar jiraya sehingga membuat semua melihat kearah masing-masing dan jiraya menghilang disana.

Sementara itu, di markas akatsuki kini mereka sudah bersiap dengan pasukan zetsu dan edotensei mereka yang sudah dipersiapkan, dan para edotensei dan zetsu itu bergerak dari segala penjuru pasukan aliansi sehingga membuat pasukan aliansi langsung bergerak kearah pos mereka masing-masing.

Akhirnya perang kini sudah masuk dalam tahap awal dimana kini semua pasukan sedang cari dan mencari untuk melakukan serangan pertama, karena dalam perang yang menyerang pertama adalah pemenang dalam perang, namun semua itu dapat akhirnya pecah diawali oleh devisi penyerang jarak dekat sehingga penyerang itu kini sudah dipimpin oleh kotsuci dari desa iwa.

"disini adalah tempat dimana markas pusat mengatakan adanya pergerakan musuh" ujar team penyampai pesan dari devisi itu

"baiklah, aku akan lakukan" ujar kotsuci sehingga membuat seal tangan

"elemen tanah : letusan gunung" letusan gunung"

Semua shinobi berkemampuan elemen tanah kini membuat sebuah jutsu yang sama sehingga dari dalam tanah kini mengeluarkan semua isi dari dalam tanah, namun bukanlah lahar merah panas yang mereka temui, melainkan sebuah kelompok besar dari zetsu putih dan karena melihat banyaknya musuh, pasukan aliansi kini langsung menyerang tanpa komando dan membunuh zetsu sebanyak mereka mampu.

Begitupun dengan divisi yang dipimpin darui di pesisir pantai sehingga membuat mereka kini hanya menunggu kedatangan dari musuh, dan tidak berapa lama lawan akhirnya datang dengan beberapa dari mereka adalah edotensei sehingga membuat semua orang langsung bersiaga. Namun berbeda dari devisi yang dipimpin oleh gaara, karena mereka kini sudah sampai namun tidak ada musuh disana dan mereka kini hanya menunggu disana dengan gara yang ada di barisan terdepan.

Selain itu, di devisi yang dipimpin oleh kakashi kini sudah berperang dengan para edotensei dan zetsu putih.

Trinnkkk….trinkkkk….suara dentingan logam kini terdengar jelas ditelinga karena banyak dari mereka menggunakan logam dan menggunakan senjata yang dapat melukai.

"kirigakure no jutsu" ujar seseorang kini menggunakan sebuah jutsu sehingga membuat kakashi kini bersiaga sehingga membuat beberapa shinobi yang lain kini ikut beradu punggung untuk melindungi belakang mereka.

"sial…jutsu ini sungguh merepotkan" ujar suigetsu kini menghunuskan pedang nuibari miliknya kesegala arah

Ahk…ahk….suara teriakan dari dalam kabut kini terdengar seperti sebuah melodi kematian dimana ajal kini mengelilingi mereka.

"elemen air : taring naga air" teriak seseorang sehingga membuat kakashi langsung membuat seal tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsu.

"elemen api : naga api" ujar kakashi kini menahan serangan dari serangan musuh dan saat kabut menghilang kini terlihatlah 2 orang berdiri dihadapan kakashi sehingga membuat kakashi terkejut.

"hatake…..kakashi…..sungguh sangat disesalkan aku harus melawan mu dalam kondisi seperti ini" ujar zabuza

"hatake –san…..tolong hentikan serangan kami sekali lagi" ujar haku kini melihat kearah kakashi

"zabuza…haku….kenapa kalian bisa menjadi edotensei seperti ini?" tanya kakashi sehingga membuat semua orang heran

"setelah kami berpisah dengan mu dan team mu kami menemui pasukan pemberontak dan menyerahkan semuanya hasil dari kerja kami sehingga kami memiliki persenjataan dan cadangan makanan yang banyak sehingga pasukan kami juga bisa membeli obat-obatan yang baik sehingga kami bisa mengalahkan pasukan mizukage ke 4 namun masalah timbul setelah itu…"

Flashback

"siapa kau?" tanya zabuza dan haku kini melihat sesorang kini melihat kearah sosok yang kini menggunakan topeng dengan sharingan dimata kanan nya.

"kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku….karena aku akan mengalahkan kalian berdua" ujar sosok itu

"elemen es : cermin salju" ujar haku kini menyerang kearah sosok itu namun serangan haku kini hanya menenbus lawan sementara serangan zabuza juga kini hanya menembus tubuh lawan sehingga dengan beberapa kali serangan akhirnya zabuza dan haku kalah karena tidak mampu melakukan perlawanan yang berarti.

"baiklah karena kalian akan segera tewas, maka akan aku beri tahu nama ku. Aku adalah uchiha madara" ujar sosok itu lalu menebas zabuza dan haku denga kubikiriboco yang kini sudah ada di tangan nya.

Flashback end

"kakashi tolong hentikan kami sekali lagi" ujar zabuza kini membuat sebuah seal ditanganya

"edotensei no jutsu" ujar zabuza sehingga muncullah 6 peti dibelakang zabuza dan ketika peti itu terbuka kini terdapatlah 6 orang yang tidak asing di mata beberapa orang.

"sial mereka adalah ke 7 pendekar pedang yang terkuat sepanjang masa. Fuguki pemilik saehada, zabuza momochi pemegang pedang kubikiribocho, kushimaru kuriarare pemegang nuibari, jinin akebina pemegang kabutowari,jinpachi munashi pemilik pedang shibuki, pemilik pedang kembar kiba yang bermana ameyuri ringo dan yang terakhir adalah saudara ku" ujar suigetsu

"tapi mereka tidak memiliki senjata, jadi aku rasa mereka masih bisa dikalahkan dengan cukup mudah" ujar seorang shinobi dari kiri

"aku rasa kalian salah" ujar kakashi kini melihat sebuah gulungan yang yang dibawa salah satu edotensei

Dan akhirnya ada beberapa dari edotensei itu kini membawa pedang milik mereka masing-masing.

'sial bahkan mereka membangkitkan kakak ku' pikir suigetsu kini melihat sang kakak yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"suigetsu….lama tidak bertemu" ujar sang kakak

"hey….apakah kalian hanya ingin berbicara, karena aku akan menyerang lebih dulu" ujar jinpachi kini menebaskan pedangnya kearah pasukan shinobi yang dipimpin oleh kakashi, akan tetapi serangan pedang jinpachi dapat ditahan oleh mereka, namun sebuah ledakan kini terjadi diantara pedang jinpachi dengan para passukan shinobi sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"hahaha…aku juga akan ikut bermain" ujar jinin kini mengayunkan kapak nya dan membuat semua senjata yang digunakan pasukan aliansi kini patah dan hancur akibat terkena serangan kombinasi dari kapak dan palu miliknya sehingga banyak yang tewas akibat dari serangan kedua orang tersebut.

Selain mendapatkan kesulitan dari para edotensei, kelompok yang dipimpin kakashi kin juga memiliki kesulitan menghadapi pasukan zetsu yang tidak ada habisnya yang muncul dari dalam tanah, namun para pasukan aliansi tidaklah lemah, mereka semua menggabungkan kekuatan dan menyerang dengan segenap kemampuan mereka untuk menyerang dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Sementara itu suigetsu kini sudah melawan salah satu pemilik pedang kiri yakni kushimaru yang mana merupakan pemegang sebelumnya dari nuibari dan membuat suigetsu kesulitan dalam menyerang dan mengalahkan kushimaru yang sudah mengetahui teknik dan kelemahan dari serangan suigetsu yang menggunakan nuibari.

Dilain tempat, kini naruto dan bee kini sedang berjalan menuju kearah markas dimana musuh berada sehingga membuat bee dan naruto kini dihadang oleh banyak musuh dan hal itu membuat bee langsung mengeluarkan tenakel dan dilengkapi dengan senjata miliknya dan menyerang para zetsu itu, sementara naruto menyerang hanya dengan fuma shuriken seperti biasanya, namun sebuah hal membuat dia memiliki sebuah ide.

"paman bee…..akan aku tunjukkan sebuah jutsu milik ku yang sama dengan jutsu musuh" ujar naruto sehingga bee kini melihat kearah naruto dan naruto langsung mengambil 2 zetsu yang kini masuk dalam genjutsu

"maaf kakak….aku memerlukan bantuan kalian berdua. Edotensei no jutsu" ujar naruto kini membangkitkan 2 orang yang disebut nya sebagai kakak.

"naruto…kau bisa menggunakan edotensei…bakarayo" ujar bee

"naruto….siapa yang membangkitkan kami kembali?" tanya nagato

"aku yang melakukan itu, dan aku juga membangkitkan kak yahiko, aku memerlukan bantuan kalian untuk mengalahkan beberapa musuh yang mungkin sangat kuat nantinya. Bisakah aku percayakan pada kalian" ujar naruto

"nagato dimana konan?" tanya yahiko kini sudah memiliki kesadarannya

"naruto….aku tidak merasakan cakranya di sekitar pertempuran….? Dimana konan?" tanya nagato

"itulah kenapa aku memanggil kalian berdua kemari, aku ingin kalian pergi ke desa amegakure, karena kak konan dikabarkan dibunuh oleh orang bertopeng setelah dia kembali ke amegakure, aku tidak bisa menghentikan dia kembali, namun untuk berjaga-jaga, aku yang menyimpan mayat kalian berdua disini. Karena itu aku ingin kalian berdua menemukan mayat kak konan secepatnya, karena mungkin saja mereka belum mengedotensei nya" ujar naruto

"baiklah….kuchiyose no jutsu" ujar nagato kini mengeluarkan seekor burung dan kini yahiko dan nagato mencari dimana mayat konan.

'semuanya sudah diatur, sekarang tinggal menghentikan kebangkitan uchiha madara' pikir naruto melihat kepergian dua kakak seperguruannya itu

"sial…ternyata dari pihak aliansi juga ada orang yang bisa melakukan edotensi, pantas saja mereka tidak gentar menghadapi edotensei, ternyata mereka sudah mempersipkan diri menghadapi edotensei" ujar zetsu kini mulai bermunculan satu demi satu dari dalam tanah.

"sial ini tidak ada habisnya" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah bee

"kau hebat yechhh…..akan ku tunjukkan kekuatan hachibi….dasar bodoh" ujar bee kini berlari menyerang kearah para zetsu itu dengan delapan pedang di semua bagian tubuhnya, karena hal itu membuat banyak zetsu tewas, namun karena banyaknya dari mereka yang tewas akhirnya zetsu kini menyatukan tubuhnya sehingga menjadi sangat besar.

"ukuran besar tidak akan membuat ku takut …dasar lemah…dasar bodoh" ujar bee hendak bertranformasi menjadi hachibi

"paman bee, serahkan yang itu pada ku" ujar naruto kini membuat sbeuah jutsu dari ujung jarinya dan mengarahkannya dan melemparkan jutsu itu kearah zetsu

"mini dai rasenshuriken" ujar naruto dan saat shuriken dari cakra itu mengenai targetnya dengan tiba-tiba cakra itu berubah menjadi besar dan membuat sebuah ledakan yang besar sehingga membuat mereka kini hancur berkeping keeping

" **naruto…aku merasakan cakra yang aneh dari para zetsu ini, coba gunakan cakra ku dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi ketika mereka terkena cakra ku"** ujar kurama

"apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto kini membuat kurama yang tampak terkejut dan saat naruto melakukan hal itu dan menyerang zetsu dengan cakra milik kurama dengan tiba-tiba zetsu itu berubah menjadi pohon setelah terkena serangan dari naruto.

"apa yang terjadi" ujar naruto

" **jangan-jangan mereka aslinya adalah klon dari dari hokage pertama, namun karena sudah memiliki sebuah sifat jahat yang ditanamkan seseorang, akhirnya dia menjadi seperti ini"** ujar kurama

"namun jika mereka memang klon berarti mereka seharusnya juga lenyap karena hokage pertama sudah meninggal" ujar naruto

" **namun jika seseorang memelihara sel nya dan mengembangkan selnya, maka itu berbeda ceritanya"** ujar kurama

"sial jadi hepotesaku tentang kematian madara dilembah akhir dalah sebuah kebohongan adalah benar" ujar naruto sehingga kini sambil menyerang musuh naruto terus berbicara dnegan kurama dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

Sementara itu, kini yahiko dan nagato yang di edotensei sedang menuju ke desa ame, karena keheningan menyelimuti mereka, yahiko bertanya kepada nagato dengan sangat penasaran.

"apa yang terjadi, perang apa ini?" tanya yahiko

"ini adalah salahku, akatsuki yang kau bangun kini sudah menjadi musuh dari para shinobi. Aku memimpin mereka semua dengan bantuan pria bertopeng yang waktu itu menemui kita, dan aku masuk dalam perkataanya" ujar nagato

"lalu kenapa bisa terjadi perang seperti ini?" tanya yahiko

"ini adalah salah ku, kami mengumpulkan para monster hewan berekor, dan kami sudah mendapatkan 7 ekor, dan naruto merupakan ekor kesembilan, dan temannya tadi adalah ekor delapan" ujar nagato

"jadi, dengan kata lain pria bertopeng itu kesulitan menangkap naruto dan temannya itu sehingga dia menyatakan perang untuk menghadapinya, dasar ini sungguh merepotkan" ujar yahiko

"baiklah sebiaknya kita cepat dan temukan mayat konan karena aku tidak mau mendapati kita melawan teman kita sendiri" ujar nagato kini mempercepat laju hewan kuchiyose miliknya.

Sementara itu, dimarkas pusat kini semua orang merasakan cakra dari nagato sehingga informasi ini langsung diberikan pada pemimpin pasukan aliansi.

"raikage sama…..kami merasakan cakra yang kuat dari tempat naruto dan bee berada, selain dari itu, dari hadapan mereka ada seorang edotensei yang menuju kearah mereka" ujar team sensor itu

"inoichi…..sambungkan aku pada bee dan naruto" ujar raikage

"ya…." Ujar inoichi kini menyambungkan pikiran raikage kepada naruto dan bee

"naruto…bee…apaah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya raikage

"brother….kami semua baik-baik saja" ujar bee

"naruto….kami merasakan cakra seseorang yang kuat dari sana, siapa yang muncul disana" ujar tsunade masuk dalam pembicaraan

"nenek tenang saja, aku sudah membangkitkan 2 orang kakak seperguruan ku, untuk mencari kakak wanita ku, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja" ujar naruto

"apakah kau membangkitkan nagato dan yahiko?" tanya tsunade

"ya….aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memanfaatkan mayat kakak perempuan ku sebagai edotensei, jadi tenang saja. Selain itu, bisakah kalian hubungkan aku pada sasuke, aku ada perlu dengan nya sekarang" ujar naruto

"untuk apa?" tanya inoichi

"aku ingin dia bersama dengan itachi" ujar naruto kini mengatakan keinginan nya

"namun itachi kini sudah ada dihadapan mu, bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan nya?" tanya raikage

"tidak aka nada yang mengalahkan itachi, dia akan masuk kedalam kubu kita, percayalah pada ku" ujar naruto sehingga inoichi kini menyambungkan naruto pada sasuke yang sedang berperang dan menghajar semua musuh nya dengan serangan senjata dan ninjutsu nya.

"teme….cepat kemari….aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada itachi….dia ada disini sekarang. Cepatlah" ujar naruto sehingga kini naruto langsung memutuskan pembicaraan itu karena dirinya sudah diserang oleh itachi dari udara.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya

"elemen api : bola api raksasa" ujar itachi sehingga naruto yang tersadar kini menghilang dengan shunshin dan muncul kembali jauh dari jarak itachi.

"naruto…lama tidak bertemu" ujar itachi kini menyapa naruto yang kini sudah bersiaga

"uchiha itachi…!" ujar naruto menatap itachi dengan waspada menggunakan mangekyou sharingan miliknya

"ternyata ritual darah itu berhasil dengan sukses ya….kau bahkan membuat sharingan Nampak tidak menakutkan dengan warna biru itu" ujar itachi

"jadi kau tahu siapa yang mentarsper darah nya untuk ku?" tanya naruto

"kau orang cerdas, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu" ujar itachi kini membuat sebuah seal tangan

"Elemen api : phinix api" ujar itachi dan diikuti oleh naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama sehingga sekarang jutsu itu berbenturan, karena serangan ninjutsu tidak berpengaruh, itachi langsung melompat menyerang naruto sehingga naruto langsung mengeluarkan kunai untuk menahan serangan itachi sehingga percikan api kini tercipta karena serangan yang dilakukan secara terus menerus oleh itachi.

"jangan lupakan aku" ujar bee kini menyerang dengan pedang nya menggunakan tentakel miliknya

Pertarungan antara itachi melawan naruto dan bee berlangsung sengit, walaupun dikatakan melawan dua jinchuriki sekaligus itachi sama sekali tidak kesulitan dalam menghadapi mereka berdua, terlebih lagi dengan kemampuan genjutsu miliknya dia bisa dengan mudah membuat sebuah tipuan akan dirinya yang terkena serangan, walau pun demikian naruto yang juga memiliki sharingan mengekyou tidak dapat diremehkan, setiap kali sebuah ilusi diciptakan oleh itachi naruto selalu berhasil membuka ilusi tersebut.

"naruto…siapkan kertas segel milikmu, akan kita akhiri pertarungan ini" ujar bee

"tidak….ada sebuah rencana yang ingin aku lakukan, namun kita perlu membuat sasuke datang bersama dengan dirinya" ujar naruto

"yang benar saja…..dasar lemah dasar payah" ujar bee kini menyerang itachi dan membuat tubuhnya hancur dan berubah menjadi puluhan gagak

"sial…kenapa dia bisa menggunakan teknik itu secara beruntun dan banyak seperti itu" ujar bee menyambung komentarnya

"mari kita tingkatkan level dari pertarungan kita" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan memukul itachi namun bukannya terkena sasaran nya, kini naruto hanya memukul ketiadaan.

Pertarungan diudara kini terjadi antara naruto dan itachi sehingga semua serangan dan senjata kini mereka gunakan sehingga percikan api terlihat menghiasi pertarungan mereka.

"kau tambah kuat dan semakin mahir dalam menggunakan sharingan milikmu itu naruto, namun" ujar itachi kini membuat mata sebelah kanan nya menjadi mangekyou sharingan

"paman bee…hati-hati, mungkin saja dia akan menggunakan amaterasu" ujar naruto kini mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya

"ternyata kau juga bisa memasuki level mangekyou sharingan, sungguh sebuah kejutan. Shisui sepertinya darahmu sungguh kuat ya" ujar itachi mengatakan sebuah nama sehingga membuat naruto bingung

"….maksudmu dengan darah shisui apa?" tanya naruto

"itu adalah darah yang mana kau terima dalam ritual darah itu, dan sebagai gantinya dia kehilangan nyawanya pada saat itu, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu, namun mayatnya tidak akan ditemukan oleh siapa pun, karena aku sudah membakar habis tubuhnya, hanya tinggal sharingan miliknya lah yang masih aktif saat ini" ujar itachi kini mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan dimata kirinya sehingga membuat burung gagak yang dititipkan pada naruto saat dia melaksanakan misi dulu kini keluar dari mulut naruto.

"sepertinya mereka sudah aktif, apakah danzo masih hidup?" tanya itachi

"ya dia masih hidup, kenapa?" tanya naruto

"amatera…." Itachi langsung terputus perkataan nya saat mangekyou sharingan miliknya kini beradu dengan mangekyou saharingan di mata sang gagak.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya bee

"tenang lah paman bee, ini lah yang aku maksud. Kotoamatsukami sudah aktif sehingga dengan mangekyou sharingan uchiha itachi burung itu juga bisa aktif" ujar naruto

"jadi sekarang dia adalah….."

"teman kita" ujar naruto memotong perkataan dari bee

"naruto…!" ujar seseorang yang baru datang

"itu itachi, dia sudah berada dipihak kita" ujar naruto

"kakak…apa kabar" ujar sasuke

"kau sudah mendapatkan eternal mangekyou sharingan?" tanya itachi

"hm…." Ujar sasuke kini memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya yang kini sudah berefolusi menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan

"itachi bisakah aku meminta bantuan mu dan sasuke?" tanya naruto

"apa itu?" ujar itachi tertarik

"kau merepotkan dobe" ujar sasuke

"aku minta kau mencari kabuto dan hentikan jutsu edotensei ini" ujar naruto

"tapi arahnya dimana" ujar itachi

"nanti akan aku kirimkan bantuan untuk mu, kau kenal dengan nagato?" tanya naruto

"nagato…..?" ujar itachi bingung

"ya…dia adalah pengendali semua pain dari akatsuki, dia adalah kakak seperguruan ku, dan aku sudah membangkitkan mereka berdua sekarang" ujar naruto

"hoh…jadi dia adalah pengguna renningan asli. Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya sasuke

"itachi kau masih mengingat dimana kau berjalan saat dikendalikan, cobalah pergi kearah sana" ujar naruto

"naruto…tolong tahan semua serangan sebelum aku kembali" ujar sasuke

"ya…..aku akan melakukannya,….kau kira aku ini lemah hah" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah kondisi dimana kini dia dalam mode cakra kurama.

"taju kage bunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto kini melakukan segal jutsu bunshin sehingga kini terdapat banyak bunshin dengan cakra biju yang perlahan menghilang.

Semuanya bisakah kalian menyebar keseluruh pasukan aliansi" ujar naruto

"siap..laksanakan" ujar bunshin naruto kini pergi kearah yang berbeda-beda

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang bersamaan kini pasukan yang dipimpin oleh darui kini menghadapi beberapa shinobi edotensi yang sangat banyak, diantaranya adalah ginkaku bersaudara shinobi dari kumo, asuma sarutobi dari konoha, dan beberapa edotensei mantan akatsuki kakuzu.

"akan aku hentikan kalian berdua disini" uajr darui

"siapa kau,..beraninya kau menghadang jalan kami" ujar kinkaku

"kinkaku…lihat tato ditangan kanan nya" ujar ginkaku

"kau adalah tangan kanan raikage, tidak akan sangka orang yang lemah seperti ini bisa menjadi tangan kanan raikage" ujar kinkaku

"kalian adalah legenda emas dan perak dari kiri, akan aku henti kan kalian berdua untuk membersihkan nama kumogakure dari kejahatan kalian berdua" ujar darui

Pertempuran perang dunia shinobi kini berlangsung dengan melodi kematian mengggema dimana-mana. Tidak hanya dipihak aliansi shinobi, namun dipihak akatsukipun kini banyak menjadi korban. Akan tetapi perbedaan dari kedua kubu ini adalah bahwa di team alian shinobi yang tewas adalah manusia sedangkan di team akatsuki yang tewas adalah zetsu dan beberapa edotensei yang berhasil di segel oleh pihak aliansi.

Seharian perang kini akhirnya malam tiba, dimana kini semua shinobi mengistirahatkan dirinya dan memulihkan cakra mereka. setelah seharian berperang mereka akhirnya bisa beristirahat, dengan hasil yang cukup besar dengan pengorbanan yang setimpal, kini mereka berhasil menyegel beberapa shinobi kuat, namun selain itu mereka juga kehilangan bebeapa shinobi tangguh sehingga kedudukan masih sulit untuk diprediksi.

"ahkkk…" sebuah teriakan menggema di sebuah tenda dan setelah dilihat ternyata ada seorang anggota aliansi yang kini sudah tewas dengan luka tusukan didadanya.

"siapa yang menyerang, tidak mungkin dia bisa lolos dari shinobi sensor kita" ujar seorang shinobi

"cepat bawa dia ke dalam tenda medis dan perikasa apa penyebab luka nya" ujar shinobi yang lain sehingga kini mereka mengangkut mayat shinobi itu untuk di otofsi.

Tidak hanya dalam sebuah kelompok saja, namun di kelompok lain juga ada beberapa shinobi yang tewas akibat serangan yang sama sehingga membuat semua shinobi kini kebingungan siapa yang sebenarnya yang menyerang mereka.

"laporkan ini, semua shinobi yang tewas terdapat dari luka serangan luar" ujar sakura kini berbicara pada team komunikasi sehingga langsung menyampaikan pada team komunikasi di markas pusat aliansi.

"siapa yang kira-kira melakukan serangan pada saat malam seperti ini" ujar raikage

"mungkin ini ulah zetsu, karena menurut naruto zetsu putih bisa bertranpormasi menjadi makhluk apa saja yang hendak dia tiru, termasuk cakra, baud an mungkin juga memory mereka" ujar tsunade

"jadi bagaimana bisa mengenali mereka?" tanya raikage

"tenang saja, aku sudha menyiapkan rencana untuk itu, inoichi sambungkan aku pada semua team komunikasi dalam semua pasukan" ujar shikaku kini meminta bantuan temannya itu

"lapor menurut markas pusat kita harus menunggu siang supaya kita bisa mencari lawan kita itu, dan untuk itu kita tidak di perbolehkan keluar lingkaran yang akan kita buat" ujar team intel itu

"apakah hanya itu?" tanya seorang shinobi

"ya…barang siapa yang keluar dari lingkaran itu berarti dia musuh dan hancurkan tanpa ragu" ujar team komunikasi itu

"lalu bagaimana kalau ada musuh yang menyerang?"tanya mereka

"pusat telah membuat strategi dan itu akan datang besok pagi, jadi sebelum hal itu datang sebaiknya kita mematuhi rencana dari markas pusat" ujar nya sehingga semua orang di setiap team kini hanya diam di dalam lingkaran mereka masing-masing.

Dalam penyerangan malam yang dilakukan oleh zetsu, kini cukup banyak shinobi pihak aliansi yang tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, namun setelah markas pusat memberikan perintah untuk berdiam diri, kini pembunuhan terhadap pasukan aliansi kini berkurang dan perlahan terhenti sehingga kini semua orang waspada pada semua orang di sekelilingnya.

"chouji ini gawat,…..jika seperti ini terus pasukan aliansi akan terpecah belah dengan ketidak percayaan masing-masing orang" ujar shikamaru

"itu benar….." ujar ino

"choji,…ino…jika kalian nanti diserang oleh seseorang yang seperti ku jangan ragu untuk menghabisi dirinya" ujar shikamaru

"begitupun dengan ku….tidak akan kubiarkan mereka memanfaatkan wujutku" ujar ino

Sementara itu….kini naruto dan bee sedang berjalan ditengah gelapnya malam dan namun berkat rembulan kini mereka bisa melihat jalan yang mereka tuju.

"berhenti paman bee, sepertinya ada sekumpulan zetsu didepan kita, mari kita lihat" ujar naruto

"ya…mari kita habisi mereka semua" ujar bee dan berlari kearah pasukan zetsu itu

Ditengah gelapnya malam, naruto dan bee kini masih menghadapi pasukan zetsu sehingga mereka kini sedikit kesulitan menghadapi banyak zetsu tersebut, walau akhirnya naruto yang menggunakan sharingan bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dan mengamankan satu zetsu untuk korbannya.

"untuk apa satu zetsu itu naruto?" tanya bee

"ini untuk edotensei kakak ku nanti, korban yang aku perlukan dan tidak mungkin aku membunuh seseorang" ujar naruto kini memasukkan zetsu kedalam dimensi miliknya dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan menelusuri kegelapan malam dalam keheningan. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka terhenti karena adanya dua sosok didepan mereka.

"naruto…kami menemukanya" ujar yahiko

"baiklah….akan aku bangkitkan" ujar naruto sehingga mereka berdua kini melihat bagaimana naruto membangkikan mereka sebelumnya. Dan dengan beberapa darah dan daging milik konan kini naruto membuat sebuah seal yang cukup rumit dan akhirnya

"edotensei no jutsu" ujar naruto sehingga kini zetsu yang menjadi wadah kini berteriak dan akhirnya tertutup oleh kertas dan muncullah konan disana.

"ada apa ini? Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini, bukakah aku sudah tewas ditangan pria bertopeng itu" ujar konan

"konan" ujar yahiko memangil konan sehingga konan yang merasa pamiliar dengan hal itu kini melihat kearah belakang dan terlihatlah yahiko disana

"ada apa ini…bagaimana bisa kalian beruda hidup kembali, dan kenapa aku juga bisa hidup kembali?" tanya konan

"aku membangkitkan kalian bertiga dengan edotensei dan aku meminta bantuan kalian bertiga untuk menghentikan jutsu edotensei milik kabuto" ujar naruto

"caranya?" tanya konan

"nagato bisa merasakan cakra milik seseorang dengan renningan, jadi aku ingin kalian bertiga membantu itachi uchiha dan sasuke uchiha yang sudah lebih dulu mencari letak persembunyian dari kabuto" ujar naruto

"bukankah itachi uchiha dibangkitkan oleh kabuto, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membantu kita?" tanya nagato dan dijawab anggukan oleh yahiko

"sebenarnya itachi memberikan aku sebuah oleh-oleh pada saat dia hendak menghadapi sasuke waktu dia hidup dulu, dan hal itu adalah seekor burung gagak yang disalah satu matanya terdapat sharingan dan kalian pasti tahu sharingan siapa itu" ujar naruto

"…..uchiha shisui…" ujar yahiko

"…kotamatsukami" ujar nagato

"tidak ku sangka ada sebuah genjutsu yang bisa melepaskan control edotensei seperti itu" ujar konan kini sangat takjub

"sebenarnya aku bisa saja menggunakan mata ku, namun karena mata ku ini adalah kartu As milikku sehingga aku tidak menggunakan sharingan ku, oleh karena itu aku menggunakan burung gagak milik itachi" ujar naruto

"jadi…bisakah kalian membantu uchiha bersaudara itu?" tanya bee

"tidak perlu meminta 2 kali, aku akan melakukannya" ujar nagato, yahiko dan konan kini membuat sebuah seal dan menghilang.

Malam yang mencekam akhirnya berganti dengan pagi yang cerah, namun semua itu belum menutupi kekelaman tragedy penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh zetsu putih dengan cara menyamar menjadi pasukan aliansi, sehingga mereka hingga sekarang masih belum bisa bergerak dan menunggu kedatangan naruto atau lebih tepatnya para bunshin naruto.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya satu demi satu bunshin naruto kini tiba di lokasi semua pasukan dan sekarang bersiap membantu dengan memberikan arah pada semua orang untuk menyerang musuh tana ragu siapa yang dia tunjuk sebagai musuh.

"tiga shinobi disana, 1 shinobi di situ" ujar naruto sehingga semua orang yang mendengar kini melihat dan langsung menyerang lawan yang dikattakan naruto.

"elemen tanah : himpitan batu" ujar seorang pengguna elemen tanah kini menyerang para zetsu dan membuat mereka kini tewas.

Tidak hanya satu team kini di setiap team dan pasukan ataupun kelompok naruto sudah memberikan perintah untuk menyerang lawan yang kini berkamuflase, namun karena serangan yang dilancarkan zetsu itu gagal, maka kabuto langsung mengeluarkan edotensei nya sehingga kini terlihatlah bahwa naruto dan semua orang orang mulai menghadapi musuh yang lebih nyata dan tidak berkamu flase seperti hal nya zetsu.

Sementara itu, pasukan gara yang dari awal hanya menghadapi beberapa zetsu dan edotensei yang lemah kini langsung terlonjak kaget ketika salah seorang shinobi sensor mereka merasakan cakra yang besar dari hadapan mereka.

"berapa orang yang ada didepan?" tanya gaara

"ada 3 shinobi dengan tingkat cakra yang tidak bisa diremehkan" jawab shinobi itu

"akan aku periksa" ujar gaara kini memejamkan mata kirinya sehingga terciptalah sbeuah bola mata dari pasir dan melayang maju kedepan untuk melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka

"4 shinobi edotensei" ujar gaara

"tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ada 4 shinobi?" tanya shinobi itu karena sensor miliknya salah memperhitungkan

"kabarkan ini pada markas pusat,mizukage kedua, raikage ke 3, shucikage ke dua, dan kazekage ke 4 sudah di bangkitkan melalui edotensei" ujar garaa sehingga dua saudara garaa yang kini ada dibelakang nya terkejut

Menerima kabar dari pasukan yang dipimpin oleh gaara, markas pusat kini menjadi bingung dan marah, terutama raikage dan shucikage karena pasalnya pendahulu mereka kini dijadikan lawan mereka.

"pasukan garaa mengatakan ada 4 shinobi yang mereka hadapi, namun di sensor cakra miik kami hanya ada 3 shinobi, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya inoichi

"jika ada shucikage ke 2, maka itu tidak mengherankan karena tuan mu tidak bisa di deteksi cakranya" ujar shucikage

"nara dari konoha bagaimana mengatasi ini?" tanya raikage

"tunggu dulu, akan aku pikirkan" ujar shikaku

"tidak perlu risau, jika itu adalah tuan muu yang memiliki elemen debu, maka aku akan turun tangan untuk menghadapinya" ujar shucikage

"apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya shikaku

"tidak akan aku biarkan anak muda yang mengakhiri perang ini tanpa yang tua ikut campur" ujar shucikage kini melayang dan meninggalkan markas pusat untuk menuju ke lokasi gara.

Sementara itu, gaara mempersiapkan pasukannya untuk menghadapi beberapa orang eotensei yang kini ada dihadapan nya, dan hal itu kini sudah terlihat karena mereka kini semakin dekat.

"jadi kita semua dibangkitkan kembali menggunakan jutsu hokege ke 2, lantas dimana dia?" tanya shucikage ke 2

"entahlah,…" ujar mizukage ke 2

"dalam masa ku, konoha sudah memiliki 4 hokage, dan hokage ke 2 sudah lama meninggal, namun ada seseorang yang bisa menggunakan edotensei dalam masa ku, yakni orochimaru" ujar kazekage ke 4

"jadi begitu, tidak kusangkan ternyata banyak orang yang sudah berubah sekarang, dan apa ini kenapa seluruh cakra dari setiap Negara kini ada dalam satu kelompok. Apakah ini adalah aliansi baru yang mereka buat" ujar mizukage ke 2

"ya aku rasa memang seperti itu, namun sepertinya mereka sedang berperang dengan sebuah kelompok sehingga membuat mereka harus bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan kelompok itu" ujar raikage ke 3

"ya…..mari kita nikmati saja masa ini, lagi pula kita bisa melihat sekuat apa shinobi jaman sekarang ini" ujar shucikage kini berjalan lebih dulu.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan dengan santai, akhirnya mereka berhadapan dengan pasukan gara yang kini sudah berbaris dihadapan mereka dengan senjata yang sudah mereka hunuskan pada semua edotensei yang dihadapan mereka. pertarungan tidak dapat terelakkan, dan hal itu membuat gaara langsung mengunci pergerakan semua kage sehingga kini semua kage sudah terselimuti oleh pasir gaara, namun hanya kazekage ke 4 lah yang berhasil disegel dalam serangan itu sementara kage lainya kini berpencar menuju ke segala arah dan membuat gara harus memecah kelompoh nya menjadi 3 bagian dan masing-masing dari mereka kini mengadapi musuh dihadapan mereka. sementara itu sebelum pertarungan antara gara dengans shucikage ke 2 dilakukan, tuan shucikage ke 3 kini sudah tiba dan ikut membantu gaara yang kesulitan menghadapi elemen debu milik shucikage ke 2. Serangan yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja menjadi bagian partikel kini beterbangan saling serang dan hancurkan, sehingga membuat banyak kilatan jutsu yang terlihat di udara. Namun karena jenis serangan dan kondisi tubuh yang sudah tua, shucikage ke 3 sedikit kuwalahan menghadapi gurunya itu, walau pun gara membantu tetap saja dia yang memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan dirinya membuat semua orang dapat diserangnya dengan mudah, namun hal itu berubah ketika naruto tiba, karena naruto dapat merasakan hawa jahat.

"apakah kau perlu bantuan gara" ujar naruto kini berdiri dihadapan garaa dan shucikage ke 3

"anak muda…hati-hati karena tuan muu bisa membuat tubuhnya menghilang" ujar shucikage ke 3

Pertarungan antara naruto dan shucikage ke 2 diudara pertama kalinya kini dimenangkan oleh sang kage karena perbedaan pengalaman sehingga naruto terdorong cukup jauh dan menabrak semua benda yang berada dijalur jatuhnya, namun tidak hanya sampai disana, shucikage ke 2 langsung menyiapkan jutsunya menyerang naruto

Bhoooomm….!

Sebuah ledakan karena hasil dari jutsu milik shucikage ke 2 kini menghancurkan tempat naruto berdiri barusan, namun naruto kini sudah berpindah ke tempat dimana dia meletakkan seal hiraishin miliknya oada kaki shucikage ke 2 dan membalas pukulan sang kage dengan cepat sehingga kini sang kage sedang berusaha bangkit dan memperbaik diri kembali.

"itu sungguh sakit, tidak kusangka ada seseorang yang cepat seperti itu didunia ini" ujar shucikage ke 2

"apakah itu sebuah pujian, namun aku tidak butuh pujian" ujar naruto kini membuat seal dan mengeluarkan beberapa fuma shuriken

"jangan meremehkan ku bocah, cepat akhiri dan segel aku" ujar muu kini membuat tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan, namun naruto masih bisa menyerang nya sehingga muu mau tidak mau haru menahan serangan naruto dan membuat sebagian besar tubuhnya kini terpotong-potong Karena tidak menduga kalau naruto akan berhasil menemukan dirinya secepat itu.

"walaupun kau menghilang seal hiraishin milikku akan melekat pada tubuhmu, jadi percuma saja kau menghiilangkan tubuhmu seperti itu" ujar naruto

"jadi inilah kenapa kau bisa berpindah dengan cepat, tidak ku sangka ada orang yang bisa menyempurnakan hiraishin milik tobirama ini" ujar shucikage ke 2

"apakah kau akan serius sekarang, karena aku sudah serius sejak dari awal" ujar naruto

"hahaha…..ternyata ada bocah tangguh seperti dirimu pada zaman ini, bahkan cakra mu bisa sebanding dengan cakra beberapa shinobi disini. Baiklah mari kita serius" ujar shucikage kini membuat tubuhnya melayang. Namun dalam sekejap naruto sudah ada di belakang nya dengan rasengan kini menyerang punggung shucikage, namun dengan mudah shucikage menghindarinya dan akhirnya membelas serangan naruto, namun dari tangan kirinya naruto mengeluarkan chidori sehingga membuat shucikage kini terkejut sehingga terkena serangan dadakan tersebut.

"ini belum selesai, elemen angin : dai rasen shuriken" ujar naruto melemparkan jutsunya kearah shucikage sehingga membuat ledakan pada tubuh shucikage ke 2 sehingga sebuah team penyegel kini membuat segal dan menyegel shucikage ke 2

To be continue


	23. Chapter 23

.Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 23

Alur : campuran

Rated : M

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"hahaha…..ternyata ada bocah tangguh seperti dirimu pada zaman ini, bahkan cakra mu bisa sebanding dengan cakra beberapa shinobi disini. Baiklah mari kita serius" ujar shucikage kini membuat tubuhnya melayang. Namun dalam sekejap naruto sudah ada di belakang nya dengan rasengan kini menyerang punggung shucikage, namun dengan mudah shucikage menghindarinya dan akhirnya membelas serangan naruto, namun dari tangan kirinya naruto mengeluarkan chidori sehingga membuat shucikage kini terkejut sehingga terkena serangan dadakan tersebut.

"ini belum selesai, elemen angin : dai rasen shuriken" ujar naruto melemparkan jutsunya kearah shucikage sehingga membuat ledakan pada tubuh shucikage ke 2 sehingga sebuah team penyegel kini membuat segal dan menyegel shucikage ke 2.

Pertarungan antara pasukan gaara, shucikage ke 3 dan naruto melawan para edotensei hokage kini sudah mencapai babak pertengahan sehingga kini mereka tinggal melumpuhkan 2 kage lagi. Sementara itu, di tempat tubuh asli milik naruto kini dirinya dan bee sedang berlari menuju kesebuah tempat.

"paman bee aku merasakan niat jahat yang kuat di depan, berhati-hatilah" ujar naruto

"…ok" ujar bee setelah beberapa saat diam

" **gyuki…..apakah kau merasakannya juga?"** tanya kurama

" **ya…mereka adalah cakra para biju yang sudah tertangkap, namun aku tidak bisa merasakan shukaku di depan sana"** ujar gyuki

" **sial…apakah orang itu mengembalikan cakra biju ke tubuh pemiliknya kembali, namun jika benar begitu kenapa mereka tidak mati saat biju mereka ditarik?"** tanya kurama

"itu karena mungkin saja mereka menggunakan edotensei," ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang melihat kearah nya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya naruto dan bee bertemu pandang bersama dengan lawan mereka dan beberapa edotensei yang kini ada di belakang nya.

"jinchuriki hacibi dan kyubi, sebaiknya kalian menyerah karena kalian tidak akan mampu memenangkan pertempuran ini" ujar manusia bertopeng itu kini membuat sebuah senyum dibalik topeng nya yang kini sudah berubah dari biasanya.

"kami tidak akan kalah,…dasal lemah dasar payah…" ujar bee kini menunjukkan 2 tentakelnya

"sabar peman bee, sepertinya mereka juga memiliki sama seperti kita" ujar naruto menahan bee untuk bergerak dan saat naruto menahan bee, dengan tiba-tiba ke 6 edotensei itu kini mengeluarkan satu ekor mereka masing-masing sehingga membuat naruto melihat itu dengan senyum tidak percaya di matanya.

"jadi begitu…aku baru menyadarinya. Kau menggunakan renningan untuk mengendalikan mereka ber 6, sama dengan pain. Namun dengan sharingan dan renninggan mereka memiliki kelebihan khusus. Ditambah dengan cakra biju mereka akan sangat berbahaya" ujar naruto

"analisis yang bagus, karena itulah kalian tidak akan memiliki kesempataan untuk menang dalam perang ini" ujar nya

"baiklah,….mari kita mulai" ujar naruto menyerang salah satu edotensei namun dengan mudah edotensei itu kini menghindar, dan siap menyerang naruto. Namun bee juga ikut menyerang, akan tetapi serangan bee yang seharusnya mengenai target kini hanya dapat merasa tidak percaya karena serangan yang seharusnya tidak mungkin dihindari tanpa melihat bisa dilakukan oleh edotensei itu.

"tidak mungkin…..dasar payah" ujar bee

"paman bee, setiap pengguna renningan penglihatan mereka terhubung, dan dengan kata lain mereka memiliki 7 sudut penglihatan, dan sekarang adalah masalah nya. Kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka menggunakan jutsu khas milik renningan?" tanya naruto

" **mungkin karena mengontrol biju dalam tubuh edotensei itu sudah memakan banyak cakranya bocah"** ujar gyuki

"bisa jadi,…karena kemungkinan dia tidak akan menggunakan jutsu dar renningan kita bisa sedikit tenang, namun harus tetap waspada jangan sampai lengah.

"ayo maju…..akulah wadah bersemayamnya hachibi…yechhh!" ujar bee kini mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan menyerang kearah salah satu edotensei namun bee tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang bersiap menyerang nya dan terjadilah pertarungan pedang antara yugito dan bee sehingga bee menyerang yugito dan berhasil, namun dalam sekejap edotensei dari ekor 4 kini menyerang nya sehingga bee dengan susah payah menghindar dank arena tidak bisa menghindari serangan diudara, bee Nampak pasrah dengan menyilangan kedua tangan nya untuk melindungi diri, namun dari belakang naruto kini membuat sebuah jutsu cermin sehingga terciptalah replica dari ekor 4 di cermin itu dan saat naruto menjatuhkan cermin itu replica tadi kini sudah keluar dan menahan serangan dari ekor 4 yang asli sehingga memberikan kesmepatan untuk naruto dan bee kabur dan bersembunyi..

"paman bee, kita harus menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi para biju itu, dan dengan kerja sama yang apik kita tidak diuntungkan dengan kawasan hutan seperti ini" ujar naruto

"apakah aku harus meratakan semuanya" ujar bee

"jika bisa lakukan dan buat arena yang luas untuk kita bertarung" ujar naruto

Bee langgsung bertranformasi menjadi hachibi dan membalut tubuhnya dengan semua tentakel miliknya sehingga kini terlihatlah sebuah bentuk dari hachibi yang berbeda. Dengan tubuh yang besar seperti itu bee mulai melakukan putaran dan membuat tornado di sekitarnya sehingga areal penuh kayu dan hutan kini mulai hancur dan beterbangan kemana-mana, sedangkan naruto sendiri kini sudah menghilang dan setelah bee selesai naruto kini muncul kembali dari dimensinya dan kini orang bertopeng itu Nampak terkejut karena kemampuannya bisa ditiru oleh seorang bocah.

Sementara itu bersamaan di markas pusat kini semuanya sedang heboh karena cakra bee yang sangat besar membuat semua orang khawatir dan mulai mempertanyakan siapa yang dilawan leh naruto dan bee.

"lapor, dari pemerikasaan saya….kami merasakan cakra yang sangat kuat yang berasal dari salah satu dari mereka, dan itu adalah uchiha madara, dan 6 edotensei" ujar seorang shinobi sensor

"siapa mereka" ujar rsaikage

"yugito, mizukage ke 4 dan yang lainnya juga adalah seorang mantan jinchuriki" ujar nya

"pantas saja bee bertransformasi menjadi hachibi, lawan mereak cukup tangguh" ujar raikage

"tenang saja raikage sama, semua unit yang sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya sudah kami kirim kearah naruto dan bee sama" ujar shikaku

"apakah kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini?" tanya raikage

"entahlah…tapi keadaaan kita sedang dalam kondisi bagus dan menguntungkan" ujar shikaku

"bagus, mari kita serang bersama-sama mereka" ujar raikage

"tidak bisa,…seorang komandan tertinggi tdak boleh meninggalkan kursinya dan hanya boleh turun saat terakhir" ujar shikaku melarang raikage untuk pergi.

Sementara itu kini perlawanan antara bee dan naruto melawan musuh mereka kini sudah semakin memanas dimana naruto sekarang sudah mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan bersiap menyerang bersama bee yang kini sudah menjadi besar.

"mari kita buka babak ke 2" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan cakra yang cukup besar dan berlari kearah para edotensei itu, namun para edotensei itu kini berubah menjadi biju kecil dengan jubah cakra milik mereka, sementara naruto dan bee kini hanya melihat hal itu dari jauh dan bersiap melakukan serangan dadakan.

Shuttt…shuttt…. naruto melemparkan beberapa kunai hiraishin kearah para musuh dan dalam sekejap naruto langsung menghilang dan memukul salah satu jinchuriki tersebut hingga sang jinchuriki kini terpental.

"elemen air : naga air" ujar naruto sehingga membuat para edotensei itu kini menggunakan cakra mereka untuk membuat dinding perlindungan, namun tidak semua edotensei melakukan hal itu, karena beberapa diantara nya kini menyerang kearah naruto dengan membuat lengan cakra yang diperpanjang sehingga membuat naruto menghindari semua serangan itu dengan susah payah dan akhirnya dengan kesal naruto mengeluarkan rantai cakranya untuk membantunya sekarang sehingga kini terdapatlah rantai cakra yang mengelilingi dirinya dan menahan semua serangan dari para biju.

Srinkkk…..srinkkkk….naruto langsung menyerang semua biju tersebut dengan semua rantainya sehingga membuat semua biju kini tertahan mundur jauh kebelakang akibat dorongan dari rantai cakra milik naruto. Bee yang juga ingin membantu langsung melepaskan serangan dengan tentakelnya sehingga membuat beberapa biju kini terpundur jauh hingga ke dekat pada madara kembali.

"kalian berdua….akan aku tangkap" ujar madara kini membuat sebuah seal dan dengan tiba-tiba 2 ekor biju kini berubah menjadi sempurna sehingga membuat naruto dan bee kini melihat dengan sangat terkejut.

"sial dia bahkan sampai bisa mengendalikanya sampai sejauh ini" ujar naruto

"ini buruk naruto….sebainya kau gunakan cakra kurama"ujar bee kini sudah bersiap dengan datangan nya ekor 4 dan 5 kearah mereka.

"tidak jadi masalah mari lawan aku" ujar naruto kini menyongsong kedatangn dua monster itu sedangkan bee dari belakang menyiapkan biju dama untuk sebuah serangan pamungkas.

Srinkkkk….serangan naruto terdengar jelas ditelinga sehingga membuat para biju itu kini menghindar dan menahan semua rantai yang kini naruto lancarkan.

"belum selesai, elemen petir : naga halilintar" ujar naruto sehingga dengan media rantai kini petir itu menambar kearah para biju sehingga semua ke 2 biju itu tersengat aliran listrik yang tidak stabil itu.

"terima ini….bijudama" ujar bee dari belakang sehingga membuat naruto langsung menjauh dari jarak ledakan bijudama tersebut.

"tidak akan aku biarkan" ujar madara kini membuat seal dan kedua biju tersebut kini membuat bijudama secara bersama-sama sehingga membuat bijudama milik mereka lebih besar dan saat serangan itu tiba, bijudama milik ekor 4 dan 5 telah mendorong mundur milik hachibi sehingga naruto yang melihat itu mau tidak mau langsung membuat seal untuk memindahkan jalur dari bijudama tersebut.

"fuinjutsu : jikukan" ujar naruto dalam sekejap memindahkan 3 bola dengan kekuatan penghancur tersebut kearah yang berbeda sehingga terjadi sebuah ledakan disana dimana kini terdapat sebuah bukit yang langsung lebur dan tanpa bekas di permukaan bumi.

Kekuatan ledakan dari ke 3 bijudama tersebut dapat terdengar dan dirasakan oleh semua orang yang ikut berperang, bahkan dimarkas pusat semua orang kini sudah merasakan bahwa akan adanya ledakan dahsyat karena serangan dari 3 ekor biju.

"apa itu…..siapa yang membuat ledakan sebesar itu?" tanya kakashi

"kakashi…sebaiknya kita cepat kearah sana, mungkin naruto dan bee sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita" ujar gai kini berlari lebih cepat

Sama halnya dengan kakashi dan gai yang terkejut, di tempat yang berbeda juga demikian dimana kini suara ledakan itu dapat terdengar di sepanjang arena pertarungan sehingga membuat semua teman naruto kini melihat kearah datangnya suara ledakan itu.

"apakah naruto-kun baik-baik saja ya" ujar hinata sedikit khawatir

"tenang saja hinata….kalau dia aku yakin pasti masih hidup" ujar kiba kini menyerang bersama dengan rekan team nya

"dia itu kuat….tidak mungkin tewas dengan mudah" ujar shino kini membantu penyerangan melawan para zetsu dan dibantu semua shinobi yang masih aktif.

Sementara itu disisi naruto dan bee sendiri, kini naruto sudah duduk diatas kepala hachibi setelah melepas fuinjutsunya barusan dan melemparkan bijudama dengan kemampuan tersebut.

"sial …paman bee kita jangan sampai lengah" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah para musuhnya yang kini sudah bertambah menjadi 4 biju yang aktif dimana kini ekor 3 dan juga ekor 7 sudah berefolusi sepenuhnya.

" **naruto…ini benar-benar tidak bagus"** ujar gyuki

'sial aku masih belum bisa menggunakan cakra simpanan ku dalam kondisi ini. Karena aku yakin masih ada lawan yang lebih besar dari sini nantinya' pikir naruto sehingga dalam ketidak siapan naruto kini ekor 3 menyerang dengan berubah menjadi sebuah ban yang berputar sangat cepat kearah naruto sehingga bee yang melihat itu langsung menahan serangan dari ekor 3 tersebut. Namun dari belakang nya kini ekor 4 melakukan sebuah pukulan kearah bee sehingga membuat bee harus terjatuh karena pukulan tersebut sedangkan naruto yang baru saja sadar kini langsung mengeluarkan fuma shuriken dan melemparkanya kearah para biju yang menyerang nya barusan, sehingga membuat para biju tersebut kini mundur beberapa langkah.

"oh…sial aku sampai lupa hal yang penting" ujar naruto sehingga membuat bee melihat kearah naruto

"jika benar mereka adalah jenis sama seperti pain, maka mereka pasti memiliki besi penerima cakra tersebut. Dan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka adalah dengan melepaskan besi tersebut dari tubuh mereka" ujar naruto

"apakah maksud mu adalah besi hitam yang ada di dada mereka?" tanya bee

"ya…mungkin itu adalah benar, namun seperti nya saat mereka ada di formasi menjadi biju besi itu berpindah tempat" ujar naruto

"ini akan sulit…" ujar naruto kini akhirnya membuat seorang bunshin dan menyuruhnya melakukan senjutsu

"naruto….sebaiknya kita menyerang nya secara bersama-sama" ujar bee

"tidak perlu risau…aku sidah menemukan cara untuk mengetahui nya" ujar naruto kini berlari menuju kearah ekor 4 dan langsung menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong.

Ekor 4 yang tidak mau terkena serangand ari naruto langsung saja memukul naruto dengan tangannya namun dengan lincah naruto bisa menghindari serangan tersebut, namun dari arah yang berbeda, ekor 7 kini mengibaskan sayap nya sehingga terjadi badai angin dan menyerang kearah naruto. Melihat hal itu naruto langsung menghindar dan melangkah kesisi bahu yang berlawanan dengan arah angin milik ekor 7 sehingga membuat naruto kini terlindungi untuk sementara. Akan tetapi ekor 4 langsung menggerakkan ekornya untuk menyerang naruto sehingga membuat nya harus menghindari serangan milik ekor 4 itu.

"dapat….."ujar madara uchiha membuat ekor 4 kini membuka mulutnya untuk memakan naruto

"tidak akan semudah itu" ujar naruto kini sudah berubah menjadi menjadi mode cakra kurama dan menahan semua gigi milik ekor 4 yang hendak memakannya, sementara itubee yang melihat itu hendak membantu dengan memanjangkan semua ekornya dan berusaha membantu naruto membuka mulut ekor 4 yang sedang menghimpit naruto. Namun bantuan tersebut tidak sempurna dilakukan oleh hachibi karena 3 lawan biju yang lain kini mengeroyoknya walaupun dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan namun beberapa kali dia juga terkena serangan lawan nya.

'sial" ujar naruto sehingga membuat tubuhnya kini masuk kedalam mulut sang monster ekor 4 sehingga membuat madara kini tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah serangan kini dilancarkan naruto kearah madara uchiha sehingga membuat sang lawan kini terkejut sehingga membuat tubuhnya tembus akan benad padat.

"tidak mungkin…bukankah kau sudah aku kalahkan dan ditelan oleh ekor 4" ujar nya

"itu hanyalah bunshin ku" ujar naruto kini menghilang kembali dan membuat tubuh dari madari kini kembali ditembusnya

Namun dengan spontan ada seekor hewan berekor kini menyerang kearah nya sehingga hal itu membuat naruto tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"kau ingin memberontak…tidak akan kubiarkan" ujar madara kini membuat sebuah rantai kini muncul ditangannya dan terhubung dengan leher si biju.

" **kurang ajar….aku tidak mau dikendalikan manusia rendahan seperti dia"** ujar ekor 5 kini mulai menyusut berubah menjadi biju berukuran kecil dengan jubah cakra miliknya.

"sial kau" ujar bee kini memukul madara namun yang terjadi hanyalah madara menembus pukulan hachibi sehingga membuat hacibi semakin geram.

"kalian tidak akan menang melawan ku….sehingga kalian harus menyerah untuk menjatuhkan kun anti" ujar madara namun sebuah kejadian membuat madara terkejut karena naruto kini sudah berada dileher milik ekor 4 dan berusaha mencabut besi hitam disana dan dengan susah payah naruto berhasil melakukanya.

"sial…..kuchiyouse : gedo mazo" ujar madara uchiha sehingga muncullah sebuah patung berbentuk orang dan terlihat disana sangat lah besar dan dengan cepat dari mulut sang patung kini keluar jangkar dan menusuk leher ekor 4.

"sial aku lengah" ujar madara kini menarik kembali ekor 4 kedalam patung gedo.

"heh…..baru saja kau kehilangan satu pasukan mu" ujar naruto sehingga membuat senyum yang menyeringai

"tidak akan aku biarkan….aku tidak akan kalah" ujar nya kini memuat sebuah seal dan membuat semua biju kini bertranformasi menjadi biju sempurna.

"aku sudah menunggu kau mengunakan semua senjatamu ini" ujar naruto kini melemparkan sbeuah kunai kearah para biju tersebut

"taju kunai kagebunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto sehingga membuat banyak sekali kunai kini berada di sekitar para biju sehingga membuat madara langsung memmerintahkan biju nya kini membuat sebuah biju dama kembali.

"naruto…ini gawat…lima biju kini menggabungkan kekuatan mereka" ujar bee kini melihat bijudama yang kini berukuran 5 kali lebih besar dari ukuran biasanya

"paman bee….mari membuat jarak dengan mereka" ujar naruto kini mundur beberapa kali lompatan sedangkan hachibi kini mlompat dengan cukup jauh dalam sekali lompatan dan saat mereka sudah ada jauh dari para jubi tersebut naruto langsung masuk kedalam mode biju nya.

"naruto….sekarang sepertinya kau sudah serius ya" ujar hachibi

"paman bee…siapkan bijudama milik mu, dan serang setelah aku perintahkan" ujar naruto kini berlari kedepan dan membuat seal untuk melakukan sebuah teknik jikukan dan memindahkan biju dama milik musuh. Dan dengan perlahan bijudama milik musuh kini masuk kedalam dimensi yang berbeda sehingga bee langsung melancarkan seranganya kearah para biju tersebut, namun tanpa diduga bijudama kedua kini datang kearah naruto dan bee sehingga naruto dengan cepat langsung mengeluarkan biju yang baru saja ia serap kearah biju kedua tersebut sehingga naruto yang berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat kini terpental jauh kebelakang sehingga membuat hachibi harus menangkapnya untuk membuat naruto tidak jatuh dengan keras.

BHOOMMMM…..!

Sebuah ledakan maha dahsyat kini tercipta dari dua buah bijudama yang memiliki ukuran 5 kali lebih besar dari yang sebenarnya sehingga membuat naruto dan bee yang ada disana kini hanya melindungi diri mereka dengan tentakel bee.

Ledakan tersebut kini sampai ketelinga semua pasukan sehingga semua orang kini melihat kearah cahaya yang mana disana beberapa saat lalu terjadi sebuah ledakan.

"gaara sebaiknya kita cepat…mungkin naruto membutuhkan bantuan kita" ujar kankuro

"ya…mari kita kesana" ujar temari

"tunggu dulu….ada cakra yang luar biasa di arah jam 10" ujar seorang shinobi sensor

"tidak mungkin…bukankah kita sudah menyegelnya tadi?" tanya bunshin naruto

"mustahil…apakah pada saat itu dia menggunakan jutsu membagi tubuhnya" ujar shucikage ke 3

"maksud anda?" tanya naruto

"shucikage ke 2 selain memilik kemampuan elemen debu dan cakra yang tidak bisa di rasakan dia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat klon tubuhnya lebih tepatnya membagi dua tubuhnya dengan syarat kekuatan dan kemampuanya juga dibagi dua" ujar sucikage ke 3

"tidak bukan yang itu, tapi yang satunya" ujar shinobi sensor tersebut

Lalu dari atas sebuah tebing, kini muncul musuh baru dimana kini terlihat sangat jelas bahwa dimatanya ada sharingan dan itu sudah dipastikan akan sangat buruk menghadapi seorang uchiha yang merupakan edotensei

"tidak mungkin…dia adalah uchiha madara" ujar shucikage ke 3

"tapi markas pusat mengatakan uchiha madara kini sedang bertarung dengan naruto dan bee" ujar temari

"tidak salah lagi dia adalah uchiha madara yang pernah aku lawan saat masih muda dulu" ujar shucikage ke 3

"tapi lihat matanya…dia adalah edotensei akhirnya dia bisa dikalahkan, lantas kenapa bisa dia dibangkitkan?"ujar gaara

"yang aku lawan disana bukanlah yang asli melainkan yang palsu" ujar naruto

"maksudmu….?" Tanya gaara

"jika dia memang madara uchiha yang asli dia tidak memerlukan perang untuk menjatuhkan semua dala kekuasaan nya, karena itulah aku rasa dia adalah palsu" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah madara uchiha

"siapa yang membangkitkan ku dengan jutsu rendahan seperti ini" ujar madara uchiha kini melihat tangannya

"entah…itu adalah aku kabuto" ujar kabuto mengendalikan shucikage ke 2 dan menjadikanya alat komunikasinya dengan madara

Sebuah pasir kini menyerang kearah madara dan shuchikage ke 2, namun hal itu dapa dihindari oleh madara dan shucikage ke 2 dengan mudah sehingga membuat madara kini berdiri seorang diri dihadapan ratusan pasukan aliansi shinobi.

"apakah kalian bisa menari bersama ku" ujar madara kini mulai berjalan selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya dia berlari menyongsong ratusan pasukan aliansi seorang diri.

Pertarungan antara madara melawan seluruh pasukan aliansi kini mulai terjadi. Namun perbedaan kekuatan dan pengalaman berperang membuat madara yang seorang diri lebih unggul dengan bantuan sharingan dimatanya dan dengan cakra yang kuat kini membuat satu demi satu pasukan aliansi kini mulai gugur satu demi satu sehingga mereka mulai meregang nyawa di tangan madara dengan sangat banyak secara berurutan. Namun karena jengah melihat madara yang membunuh dengan sangat sadis seperi itu temari mengeluarkan ninjutsunya sehingga membuat madara kini terpental jauh kebelakang. Namun dengan santai madara dapat mendarat dengan kedua kakinya yang kini hanya menatap temari dengan mata sharingan miliknya.

"jangan meremehkan kami" ujar temari

"….."tanpa menjawab madara kini hanya mengibaskan tanganya untuk membersihkan jubahnya sehingga membuat temari berdecik tidak suka

"ternyata masih ada orang yang masih bisa menari" ujar madara kini membuat sebauh rangkaian seal dan membuat sebuah jutsu miliknya

"Elemen api : gelombang api raksasa" jutsu madara kini menyerab dengan sangat luas sehingga membuat semua pengguna jenis elemen air kini membuat sebuah jutsu yang sama

"elemen air : dinding air"

Itu lah sebuah jutsu yang dilakukan oleh lebih dari 10 orang untuk menahan jutsu yang dilancarakan oleh madara sehingga kini terlihat kabut dan menutupi penglihatan para shinobi. Namun tidak untuk madara yang kini menggunakan sharingan sehingga dengan cepat dia menggunakan jutsu miliknya.

"elemen api : meteor bola api" ujar madara kini menyerang dengan banyak boleh api yang seperti meteor sehingga membuat banyak korban dari pihak aliansi shinobi.

Trinkkk…..ahk….crasss….suara seperti yang terdengar itu kini terus bermunculan dalam kabut sehingga membuat sebagian dari shinobi kini tewas dalam tangan madara, tanpa sejata madara dapat dengan mudah merebut senjata, tanpa kertas peledak madara bisa mencuri kertas peledak, hingga dengan tangan kosong madara dapat membunuh para pasukan aliansi.

"lapor…permintaan bantuan untuk team gaara" ujar team komunikasi

"bukankah mereka kini sudah berhasil menyegel semua kage?" tanya raikage

"tunggu….ini….tidak mungkin, cakra yang sungguh besar dan kuat…melebihi cakra seekor biju" ujar team sensor

"ya…dia ada dihadapan pasukan gaara" ujar eam sensor lainya

"ada informasi dari team gaara bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi edotensei dari madara uchiha" ujar team komunikasi

"apa maksudnya ini?" tanya tsunade

"sepertinya yang sedang dihadapi oleh naruto dan bee adalah madara palsu" ujar shikaku

"lalu kenapa dia melakukan itu?"tanya raikage

"itu karena nama sebuah nama uchiha madara adalah sebuah kekuatan sehingga membuat kita kelimpungan karena hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja" ujar tsunade

"jadi….apakah naruto tahu hal ini?" tanya raikage

"ya…naruto mungkin sudah tahu sejak awal" ujar tsunade

"kalau begitu aku akan membantu pasukan gaara" lanjut tsunade

"aku juga akan ikut" ujar raikage

"mungkin memang sudah waktunya pemimpin pasukan aliansi masuk kedalam medan perang" ujar shikaku

Sementara itu, kini naruto, gara dan shucikage ke 3 kini berusaha mempertahankan posisi mereka yakni untuk menunggu bantuan yang hendak datang dari markas pusat.

"gaara mari serang mereka secara bersamaan" ujar naruto kini memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya sehingga membuat madara kini terkejut

"sharingan…bukankah kau seorang uzumaki….? Kenapa kau memiliki sharingan?" ujar madara

"entahlah…." Ujar naruto kini menyerang dengan cepat kearah madara sehingga membuat naruto dan madara kini bertarung dengan beradu pukulan sehingga beberapa kali naruto terkena serangan dari madara dan madara sendiri juga terkena serangan dari naruto sehingga keduanya kini terdorong kebelakang sehingga membuat gaara memilik kesempatan menahan gerakan madara.

"elemen tanah : tanah tinggi" ujar shucikage sehingga madara kini terpental jauh keatas sehingga membuat naruto yang sudah ada diatas kini bersiap menyerang madara dengan jutsunya

"rasakan ini,…elemen angin : resenshuriken" ujar naruto sehingga membuat madara kini menatap jutsu itu dengan sharingan miliknya yang kini mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan sehingga dia mengaktifkan susanoo sehingga jutsu naruto hanya mengenai susanoo dan hanya membuat madara terpental jauh ke belakang.

"sial dia mengaktifkan susanoo, ini akan sulit" ujar gaara

"serangan luar tidak akan berpengaruh" ujar naruto

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh pihak pasukan aliansi shinobi namun tidak ada dari semua serangan pun yang berhasil menembus pertahanan susanoo milik madara, sedangkan madaranya sendiri kini hanya melihat dengan kedua tangan yang melipat didada dengan bosan. Hal itu dikarenakan semua serangan dari pihak aliansi, baik besar atau pun kecil tidak berhasil menembus pertahanan susanoo milik madara uchiha.

"membosankan…..MATIIIILAH KALIAN….!" Teriak madara kini menciptakan 4 pedang di ke empat lengan susanoo miliknya sehingga dalam sekali tebas banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Namun tanpa disadari oleh madara gara kini mengendalikan pasir sehingga dimana madara berpijak sehingga dengan cepat gaara menarik keluar madara sehingga kini madara melayang tanpa pertahanan sedikit pun.

"NARUTOOOO…!" teriak gaara

"…..ya….rasakan ini….elemen angin : dai rasen shuriken…." Sebuah jutsu yang sangat besar dilemparkan oleh naruto kearah madara sehingga terlihat jelas oleh madara dengan mata mangekyou sharingan miliknya sehingga dalam gerakan lambat tiba-tiba….

"tidak mungkin…..bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyerap cakra jutsu ku..?" ujar naruto sangat shokk melihat jutsunya digagalkan.

"lihat matanya sudah berubah kembali?" ujar gaara

"…..mustahil….jadi begitu, ternyata dengan darah uchiha yang digabungkan dengan senju maka akan menghasilkan doujutsu reninggan, …tidak kusangka" ujar naruto

Setalah itu….pasir yang mengikat madara kini menjadi pasir biasa dan gugur karena tarikan gravitasy. Dan setelah itu dia melompat jauh kebelakang dan mendekat kearah kabuto yang sekarang ini menggunakan tubuh shucikage ke 2.

"seberapa banyak kau tahu tentang tubuh ku?" tanya madara pada kabuto

"menurut hipotesa ku kau tidak mati di lembah akhir, melainkan kau mendapat sedikit kekuatan dari hashirama senju" ujar kabuto

"kau benar, aku mendapatkan sel hashirama sehingga aku bisa membangkitkan reningan" ujar madara

"tapi tubuh mu sekarang ini lebih kuat dari tubuh mu sebelum nya" ujar kabuto

"he….bukan kau yang menciptakan tubuh ini…." Ujar madara bersiap membuat sebuah jutsu namun sebuah akar kini menyerang kearah madara dan kabuto

"elemen kayu….siapa yang bisa menggunakan elemen itu dalam masa ini?" tanya madara setelah menghindari serangan dari orang yang menggunakan elemen kayu.

"AKU ADALAH ORANG NYA…!" ujar naruto kini menyerang madara dengan fuma shuriken yang cukup banyak namun semua serangan itu kini seperti berhenti dan kembali kearah naruto sehingga membuat naruto terkejut dan langsung menghindari serangan shuriken yang barusan dai lempar.

"bukankah kau yang dikatakan oleh kabuto….kau adalah seorang uzumaki, namun aku bisa merasakan cakra uchiha pada mu, dari mana kau mendapatkan sharingan itu?" tanya madara

"…ini adalah hadiah dari seorang uchiha yang sangat kuat…dan aku ingin tanya siapa sebenarnya orang bertopeng itu, dia mengaku sebagai dirimu." Ujar naruto

"dia adalah kunci keberhasilan rencana ku, yakni genjutsu tak terbatas" ujar madara

"jadi semua ini bermula dari mu yang hendak membangkitkan genjutsu tak terbatas!, apakah kau yakin dapat memasukkan semua orang dalam genjutsu?" tanya naruto

"ya….dengan bantuan jubi aku akan mampu memproyeksikan mata ku dengan bulan sehingga bisa membuat sebuah genjutsu masal" ujar madara

Setelah berbicara seperti itu madara langsung membuat sebuah rangkaian seal dan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan" ujar madara sehingga kini banyak sulur kayu sehingga kini naruto dan semua pasukan aliansi melihat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena banyaknya sulur kayu itu membuat semua orang kini melihattnya dengan ngeri.

Semua pasukan aliansi dan juga termasuk naruto kini berusaha menghindari semua serangan dengan susah payah sehingga membuat naruto harus berusaha untuk melindungi semua orang dengan kemampuannya juga.

"elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan" ujar naruto kini membuat jutsu yang sama seperti madara sehingga membuat banyak sulur kayu kini sedang bertabrakan, namun jutsu naruto masih kalah kuat dengan milik madara sehingga berbandingannya adalah 3 per 4 bagian sehinga masih ada sulur kayu milik madara yang kini menyerang kearah pasukan aliansi dan naruto.

Srinkkk….srinkk….dengan cepat muncullah banyak rantai yang kini menghancurkan satu demi satu sulur yang bergerak kearah pasukan aliansi. Sehingga akhirnya sulur kayu itu kini berhenti bergerak dan menyisahkan banyaknya potongan kayu. Sementara itu, naruto yang berkerja kerass kini hanya terduduk lemah di atas lututnya karena jutsu yang dikeluarkanya secara berturut-turut kini berhasil menahan serangan madara.

'ini tidak bagus, madara sungguh kuat. Dia diluar bayangan ku selama ini' ujar naruto dalam kepalanya namun di sela-sela pikiran mirisnya dia tersenyum sedikit karena merasakan tantangan yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan.

Sementara itu, di tempat naruto dan bee kini mereka sudah menghadapi 5 biju dengan tranformasi penuh sehingga membuat naruto kini bersusah payah untuk melepaskan ke 5 biju itu dari kendali madara palsu itu.

"baiklah….akan aku ambil semua biju milikmu" ujar naruto kini berlari kearah kumpulan para biju itu dan menyerang seorang diri, sementara bee kini melihat dengan terkejut dan membantu naruto dengan melemparkan 8 tentakelnya kearah semua biju dihadapannya.

"tidak akan semudah itu…" ujar madara/ tobi

Setelah mendengar itu semua biju kini mengeluarkan jutsu masing-masing mereka, ada yang mengeluarkan lava, adayang mengeluarkan gelembung, bahkan ada yang menciptakan angin dan api sehingga membuat pergerakan naruto sulit untuk menghindarinya.

BHOOOOMMMM…..!

Sebuah ledakan kini terdengar dari tempat naruto berdiri sehingga bee sangguh khawatir, namun semua itu langsung sirna saat dia meihat naruto ada di belakang para biju yang barusan menyerang nya.

"rasakan ini….." ujar madara/tobi sehingga membuat naruto terkejut karena kemunculannya yang begitu tiba-tiba di belakang naruto dan membuat naruto harus menerima pukulan keras dari madara/tobi sehingga membuat naruto terjatuh tersungkur kedepan akibat tendangan dari madara/tobi.

"sial…dia sudah menduga gerakan ku itu" ujar naruto sehingga membuat madara/ tobi kini tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

'jika aku tidak mengetahui siapa lawanku maka akan sulit menjatuhkan nya'….

"baiklah…aku akan serius" ujar naruto kini membuat segel dan melepaskan satu rantai yang ada didadanya sehingga membuat cakranya kembali terisi.

'cakranya kembali normal dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' pikir madara/tobi

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" ujar naruto sudah ada di hadapan tobi namun tobi kini malah membuat tubuhnya menjadi tidak padat sehingga serangan naruto hanya menembus tubuhnya dan mengakibatkan tanah dibelakang madara hancur dan pada saat bersamaan madara langsung menyerang naruto sehingga membuat naruto yang melihat itu seperti gerakan lambat. Namun sebuah double stick melesat kearah madara/tobi, sehingga tubuhnya kembali menjadi tidak padat sehingga naruto berhasil selamat dan menghindar.

"maaf kami terlambat naruto" ujar kakashi yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan naruto bersama dengan gai

"apakah ini adalah lawan kita?" tanya gai

"ya sensei, meraka semua adalah edotensei dari para jinchuriki sebelumnya. Selain itu mereka juga memiliki konsep seperti pain, dan aku sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan belenggu dileher mereka yang merupakan besi hitam yang sama yang dimiliki oleh pain, namun lebih kuat. Mungkin karena sang pengendali adalah uchiha yang menjadikanya lebih kuat" ujar naruto

"apa kemampuannya?" tanya gai

"seperti yang sensei lihat dia bisa memindahkan tubuhnya kedalam dimensi, dan menyerap atau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dimensi tersebut" ujar naruto

"jadi mirip seperti kamui" ujar kakashi

"lebih tepatnya mungkin sama, dan untuk membuktikan hal itu bisakah sensei membantu ku" ujar naruto

"mari kita lakukan….." ujar kakashi mengangkat penutup matanya sehingga membuat sebuah sharingan kini terlihat disana.

"hatake kakashi….dengan kemampuan yang dipinjamkan, ternyata kau mampu bertahan dengan semua kekejaman di dunia ini" ujar nya

"dari mana kau mendapakan mata itu?" tanya kakashi melihat mata madara/tobi yang hampir sama dengan miliknya

"mari kita lihat siapa dirinya, kage bunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto sehingga kini muncullah seorang bunshin milik naruto dengan sebuah rasengan ditangannya dan maju menyerang kearah madara/tobi sehingga membuat madara/tobi langsung bersiaga sehingga melihat hal itu kakashi dan gai juga ikut membantu sehingga membuat semua madara/tobi kini menghadapi 4 lawan sekaligus, namun semua itu belum selesai karena para biju juga ikut membantu madara sehingga membuat penyerangan terhadap madara/tobi. Namun beberapa saat menyerang akhirnya naruto berhasil mendekat kearah madara sehingga naruto melesakkan sebuah jutsu keearah madara namun beberapa saat sebelum serangan itu mengenai madara/tobi, tubuh naruto sudah menghilang bersama dengan rasengan miliknya.

"rasakan ini….bijudama" ujar naruto kini menyerang madara dari jauh dengan biju dama

Melihat hal itu madara kini hanya membuat tubuhnya memasuki dimensi kamui, namun tanpa di duganya naruto sudah menanti disana dengan rasengan sehingga naruto berhasil memecahkan topeng yang dipakai oleh madara/tobi.

Sementara ledakan terjadi diudara, naruto langsun mengikat para biju yang lepas kini dengan rantainya sehingga membuat semua nya tidak berkutik. Dan dengan bantuan beberapa bunshin akhirnya naruto berhasil mencabut besi hitam yang ada di leher para biju sehingga membuat para biju kini bebas.

namun dari dalam mulut patung gedo kini muncul jangkar dan menusuk leher dari masing-masing para biju, sehingga membuat naruto langsung menyerang para biju dan memotong beberapa ekor mereka dan kembali menyimpannya dalam fuin yang sudah dipersiapkanya dari waktu yang lama.

"tidak ku sangka ternyata kalian berniat menghancurkan topengku" ujar madara/tobi kini sudah ada di dekat patung gedo

"dengan cakra yang tidak sempurna, rencana mu tidak akan berjalan dengan cepat setidaknya itu akan menghambat pertumbuhan dari rencanamu" ujar naruto

"hahaha…" ujar nya tertawa dengan topengnya yang kini mulai hancur dan berguguran ditarik gravitasy

"musatahil…kau…obito…" ujar kakashi

"ini tidak mungkin, obito sudah wafat dalam perang shinobi dulu" ujar gai

"hahaha….aku tidak akan berada disini jika bukan karena aku masih hidup" ujar obito kini merupakan identitas dari madara palsu yang dicurigai oleh naruto.

Sementara naruto dan yang lainya sedang berbicara dengan obito kini para biju sudah masuk kembali kedalam tubuh patung gedo.

"tanpa cakra kurama kau tidak akan bisa membangkitkan jubi" ujar bee

"tenanglah paman,….dia memiliki rencana cadangan….kinkaku dan ginkaku bersaudara" ujar naruto

Dan terbukti saat naruto selesai mengatakan itu, obito kini mengeluarkan tempat dimana ginkaku dan kinkaku disegel.

"hahaha…walau pun dengan sedikit cakra milik kyubi, rencana ku tetap akan berjalan …" ujar madara

"namun kau tidak memiliki cakra ku" ujar bee

"kau bodoh….patner…! bukankah mereka sudah mengambil satu tentakel yang penuh dengan cakra kita" ujar hachibi sehingga membuat bee langsung terkejut dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, patung gedo kini mengaum keras sehingga membuat perhatian semua orang kearah patung gedo sehingga membuat naruto langsung mundur beberapa langkah bersama dengan yang lainya. Karena cakra yang sangat besar, sehingga membuat semua reruntuhan yang ada disana kini melayang karena kuatnya cakra yang dikeluarkan oleh patung gedo.

"naruto,,….bagaimana cara menghentikannya" ujar kakashi

"entahlah aku tidak tahu" ujar naruto namun semua orang terkejut karena melihat sebuah sebuah gulungan kini dikeluarkan naruto dihadapan semua orang sehingga semua orang melihat itu.

"funjutsu kai" ujar naruto sehingga membuat satu demi satu ekor dari biju kini muncul. Sehingga satu demi satu juga cakra itu kini diserap oleh naruto melalui segel yang dimilikinya.

"pantas saja aku merasa heran dengan semua cakra biju ini, aku heran kenapa cakra mereka terasa kurang, tenyata kau adalah dalang dibalik ini semua" ujar obito kini melihat naruto yang sudah menyerap semua cakra para biju yang dia punya sehingga kini jumlah rantai yang ada di tatonya sudah lebih dari 20 lingkaran.

'kenapa semua ini…..naruto sudah mengambil dan menyerap cakra milik semua biju sehingga seharusnya membuat cakra naruto meningkat, namun cakranya masih stabil dan tidak memiliki peningkatan sama sekali hanya kembali seperti semula saja,'pikir bee

Sementara itu, kini di markas akatsuki uchiha bersaudara dan nagato beserta temanya kini sudah berhasil menemukan lokasi kabuto sehingga kini itachi dan semua orang berusaha untuk menghentikan semua gerakan dan jutsu kabuto. Namun semua itu tidak mungkin tanpa membunuhnya sehingga akhirnya ittachi menarik kabuto dalam genjutsu izanami miliknya sehingga membuat kabuto kini bertarung dengan itachi didalam genjutsu tersebut, dan sebelum kabuto sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, maka dia tidak akan sadar. Sementara kabuto tidak sadarkan diri, itachi kini membuat kabuto melepas jutsu edotenseinya sehingga kini semua edotensei yang ada di hadapan semua pasukan aliansi bercahaya dan mejadi arwah kembali dan membuat mereka kini hancur.

"sasuke….ada seseorang yang tidak bisa di hancurkan, mungkin dia akan menjadi lawan kau dan naruto" ujar itachi dengan tubuh yang bersinar

"ya…aku mengerti." Ujar sasuke

"aku punya permintaan untukmu, jika memungkinkan buatlah klan uchiha kembali bangkit dengan tanpa kutukan didalam klan kita itu" ujar itachi

"akan aku pastikan kutukan klan kita akan berakhir dengan lahirnya genarasi berikutnya dari uchiha" ujar sasuke

"nagato, konan, dan kau yahiko kan, aku mohon bantulah mereka sebisa kalian, karena aku tidak bisa lebih lama dari ini" ujar itachi

"serahkan pada kami, kami akan membantu penyerangan ini sebagai pengganti dirimu" ujar nagato

Setelah itu mereka melihat tubuh uchiha itachi kini hancur hingga menyisahkan sang korban dari kebangkitan dirinya.

"apakah kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya jiraya

"apakah sensei kemari karena naruto?" tanya yahiko melihat kedatangan jiraya

"ya….sasuke apakah bisa kau menghidupkan kembali orochimaru?" tanya jiraya

"mungkin saja…. " ujar sasuke kini mengambil sedikit sel milik kabuto yang masih didalam genjutsu izanami milik itachi dan menempelkan hal itu pada tubuh anko yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dan dengan cepat sasuke membuat seal dan menarik sesuatu sehingga muncullah ular dari tanda kutukan itu dan muncullah orochimaru kembali kedunia.

"tidak kusangka…kau akan memanggilku kemari sasuke-kun, dan kau jiraya tidak kusangka kau akan ada disini" ujar orochimaru kini melihat jiraya dengan mata ularnya

"aku ingin kau membangkitkan kembali 4 hokage terdahulu" ujar jiraya

"apakah kau tidak mengerti jiraya, jiwa yang tersegel tidak dapat dibangkitkan kembali" ujar orochimaru

"tidak usah berbohong dengan ku, gunakan ini" ujar jiraya melemparkan topeng dewa kematian untuk orochimaru

"namun dimana tumbal yang aku butuhkan?" tanya orochimaru

"ada banyak diluar" ujar yahiko sehingga membuat semua orang kini melihat kearah nya.

"ya sanggat banyak diluar yang bisa menjadi tumbal untuk mu." Ujar sasuke kini keluar bersama dengan semua orang dan meninggalkan kabuto sendirian disana dengan mata terpejam masih terjebak dalam genjutsu milik itachi.

Dengan cepat sasuke memasukkan semua zetsu kedalam genjutsu sehingga kini terdapat banyak zetsu yang siap dijadikan wadah dari kage dan orochimaru itu sendiri sehingga membuat orochimaru langsung membangkitkan ke 4 hokage dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke tubuh zetsu yang tidak menjadi korban.

"hey hiruzen, siapa lagi yang telah membangkitkan kita? Bukankah kau sudah menyegel arwah kami di dalam perut dewa kematian?" tanya tobirama kini berbicara

"kami adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kebangkitan kalian kedunia ini kembali" ujar sasuke kini berbicara sehingga membuat semua kage kini melihat kearah asal suara sasuke

"kau…sasuke uchiha kan,?" tanya sarutobi

"benar kakek ke 3, aku membangkitkan kalian dengan bantuan murid mu, orochimaru" ujar sasuke

"tapi bagaimana bisa dia membangkitkan kami kembali?" tanya tobirama

"aku memberikan dia topeng dewa kematian milik klan uzumaki" ujar jiraya

"jadi begitu, ternyata ada seseorang yang bisa hidup setelah memanggil dewa kematian" ujar minato

"jadi apa keperluan kalian memangkitkan kami kembali?" tanya hashirama

"begini,….muridku uzumak naruto telah membuat sebuah spekulasi bahwa aka nada lawan yang tangguh dalam perang kali ini, dan dia adalah madara uchiha, dan karena itulah dia meminta ku untuk mencari sebuah topeng di reruntuhan desa uzugakure yang dapat digunakan untuk mengendalikan dewa kematian sehingga kita dapat merobek dan mengeluarkan arwah kalian berempat" ujar jiraya

"madara uchiha? tunggu dulu, siapa orang gila yang membangkitkan madara uchiha dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya tobirama

"itu orangnya, namun sekarang semua sudah berakhir karena kakak ku sudah melepas semua edotensei yang dia bangkitkan" ujar sasuke

"tidak…..dalam edotensei yang aku ciptakan ada sebuah kelemahan besar didalam nya, yakni jika seorang edotensei mengetahui segel apa yang digunakan untuk membangkitkannya maka dia dapat membatalkan kontrak dengan si pembangkt, dengan kata lain dia akan menjadi mayat hidup tanpa pengendali, dan jika itu madara uchiha yang kamu katakan maka tidak diragukan lagi dia sudah pasti tidak akan ikut menghilang karena aku yakin dia tahu segel edotensei" ujar tobirama

"kalau begitu mari kita cepat, karena aku yakin madara sekarang sedang bertarung dengan para kage sekarang ini" ujar sasuke

Sementara itu diwaktu yang bersamaan saat itachi dan sasuke melawan kabuto, di pasukan gara kini sudah kedatangan 2 kage lainnya yang kini sedang bersiap melawan madara uchiha sehingga dengan keyakinan yang besar mereka meminta naruto untuk mundur dan menghadapi madara palsu/ tobi/obito, sehingga naruto menuruut dan menghilang karena dirinya sendiri hanyalah bunsin, namun karena terlalu percaya diri mereka berlima kini sudah tumbang dihadapan madara uchiha, bahkan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang mereka miliki sama sekali tidak berguna, termasuk elemen debu milik shucikage pun tidak ada apa-apanya dimata madara sehingga karena cakra yang terbatas mereka akhirnya jatuh satu demi satu hingga akhirnya kelima kage tersebut kini jatuh dihadapan madara uchiha.

Dilain tempat kini naruto dan bee yang dibantu oleh kakashi dan gai kini sedang menghadapi obito sendirian. kendati dirinya sendirian dia sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan mengadapi mereka berempat, selain teknik jikukan yang dia gunakan dengan waktu yang tepat, dia juga dapat menyerang dengan efesian dengan kemampuan tersebut sehingga membuat naruto, bee, gai dan kakashi kesulitan untuk menjatuhkan obito.

"kakashi sensei, sangat sulit menghadapi orang yang tidak dapat disentuh seperti orang ini." Ujar naruto

"kita harus berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya, dan mengalahkan jubi yang sebentar lagi akan bangkit" ujar kakashi

BHOOMMM…..!

Sebuah ledakan kini terjadi akibat sesuatu yang mendarat sehingga membuat naruto dan yang lainnya kini melihat kearah asal suara sehingga terlihatlah madara uchiha kini sudah berada dihadapan mereka ber empat sehingga membuat naruto sangat terkejut, pasalnya jika madara uchiha sudah berhasil kemari dengan kata lain para kage kini sudah dapat dia kalahkan semuanya.

"obito? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rencana kita?" tanya madara

"ekor 8 dan 9 sulit untuk mengambilnya sehingga aku butuh cara ini" ujar obito

"lantas kenapa aku dibangkitkan dengan jutsu rendahan seperti ini, dimana nagato kenaa aku tidak dibangkitkan dengan cara rinatensei" ujar madara kini tanpa menatap obito

"nagato kalah oleh bocah uzumaki itu, sehingga aku harus merombak rencana kita untuk mengalahkanya dan menyelesaikan rencana kita" ujar obito

"lalu ada apa dengan jubi yang tidak sempurna ini, kau terlalu lambat bergerak obito" ujar madara uchiha kini sudah bersiap untuk menyerang.

"ya…aku menggunakan sedikit cakra hachibi dan kyubi untuk melakukan ini, namun walau pun tidak sempurna jubi masih akan tetap bangkit walau tidak sempurna" ujar obito kini melemparkan sebuah senjata yang berbentuk kipas pada madara sehingga membuat madara menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"rasengannnn….." ujar naruto menyerang dengan cepat kearah madara sehingga dengan santai madara merentangkan kipasnya sehingga rasengan kini ditahan.

"refleksi…." Ujar madara sehingga membuat sebuah ledakan kini mengarak kearah naruto dari kipas tersebut sehingga membuat naruto mau tidak mau harus menghindari serangan itu dan melompat jauh kebelakang.

"baiklah, demi kelancaran rencana kita aku akan membantu kau mendapatkan hachibi dan kyubi" ujar madar uchiha kini berlari menyerang kearah 4 orang lawannya sehingga naruto kini menyongsong untuk menghadapinya satu lawan satu sehingga membuat pertarungan duel kini terjadi antara naruto dan madara uchiha.

Pertarungan yang menggunakan tangan kosong tanpa ninjutsu yang dilakukan oleh naruto bukan tidak memiliki tujuan, karena renningan dimata kirinya naruto tahu semua ninjutsunya akan diserap jika dia melakukan dengan ceroboh, karena itulah dia hanya menyerang dengan tangan kosong untuk menjatuhkan madara, namun kemampuan, pengalaman, dan cakra yang dimiliki oleh madara uchiha membuat naruto berhasil terdorong dan berhasil dipukul mundur oleh madara uchiha walau dirinya sendiri juga beberapa kali berhasil terkena serangan dari naruto.

"tidak heran obito tidak bisa mendapatkan biju milik kalian berdua, sang kyubi saja bisa berduel dengan ku tanpa ninjutsu, dan aku yakin kemampuan itu tidak akan bisa di tahan oleh obito" ujar madara uchiha kini terlihat senang karena ada seorang lawan yang layak dimatanya

Sementara 4 orang yang tadi menonton sangat takjub karena naruto berhasil mengimbangi madara uchiha dalam duel seperti itu, bahkan kakashi sang guru pun tidak menyangka naruto bisa bertahan dengan serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan madara uchiha dengan tangan kosong tanpa ninjutsu sama sekali.

"hey nak…kau sungguh layak disebut shinobi ada era ini, karena yang lainya tidak layak" ujar madara kini membuat sebuah seal di tangannya dan dalam sekejap kini muncullah api yang sangat banyak terbentuk di udara sehingga membuat naruto melihat itu dengan penuh waspada.

"aku akan ikut menyerang" ujar obito kini berlari menuju kearah kakashi dan gai, namun bukannya bertarung, obito malah menarik masuk kakashi kedalam dimensi dimana kini hanya ada mereka berdua yang berdiri di dimensi itu.

"rasakan ini, elemen api : meteor bola api" ujar madara sehingga naruto kini berlari menghadapi madara dengan mata sharingan miliknya yang sudah berevolusi sehingga semua serangan kini berhasil dia hindari dan menembus tubuhnya itu sendiri dan membuat madara kini berlari menyongsong naruto. Dan kembali pertarungan antara madara uchiha dan naruto kini terjadi lagi, namun kali ini naruto berhasil memukul madara dengan serangan pukulan dan tendangan yang dia lancarkan sehingga madara uchiha kini terjatuh ketanah dengan kondisi yang tidak baik jika dia seorang shinobi biasa, namun setelah debu menghilang, kini terlihatlah madara sedang berdiri dengan mata menatap naruto dengan sangat tajam dan membuat naruto kini langsung berlari mengadapinya.

Serangan naruto yang menargetkan madara uchiha sebagai objek serangan terhenti ketika jubi kini mulai bangkit sehingga membuat naruto dan madara menatap kearah jubi yang kini sedang berevolusi.

"sangat tidak menarik, bentuk evolusi yang tidak sempurna ini. Sungguh menjijikkan" ujar madara memandang rendah perubahan bentuh tubuh milik jubi sehingga membuat naruto heran

Sementara itu, kini para hokage terdahulu kini sudah sampai dimana mereka kini sedang berlari, namun orochimaru dan jiraya kini memisahkan diri karena ada yang ingin mereka lakukan, sedangkan sasuke, para hokage dan nagato beserta kawan-kawan kini akhirnya menuju ke medan perang. Walau dihadapan mereak masih terdapat beberapa lawan seperti zestu putih yang kini menghadang mereka, namun dapat di musnahkan oleh sasuke sehingga membuat beberapa dari mereak kini tergeletak ditanah tanpa nyawa akbat menghadang jalan mereka, bahkan hashirama membuat mereka semua lenyap dengan cara menyerang cakra mereka sehingga mereka kini bertranformasi menjadi pohon karena cakra mereka yang sudah diserap.

"aku akan duluan" ujar minato kini berbicara dan menghilang dari pandangan rombongannya.

To be continue


	24. Chapter 24

.Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 24

Alur : campuran

Rated : M

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Sementara itu, kini para hokage terdahulu kini sudah sampai dimana mereka kini sedang berlari, namun orochimaru dan jiraya kini memisahkan diri karena ada yang ingin mereka lakukan, sedangkan sasuke, para hokage dan nagato beserta kawan-kawan kini akhirnya menuju ke medan perang. Walau dihadapan mereka masih terdapat beberapa lawan seperti zestu putih yang kini menghadang mereka, namun dapat di musnahkan oleh sasuke sehingga membuat beberapa dari mereka kini tergeletak ditanah tanpa nyawa akibat menghadang jalan mereka, bahkan hashirama membuat mereka semua lenyap dengan cara menyerang cakra mereka sehingga mereka kini bertranformasi menjadi pohon karena cakra mereka yang sudah diserap.

"aku akan duluan" ujar minato kini berbicara dan menghilang dari pandangan rombongannya.

Sementara itu, pertarungan antara naruto dan madara uchiha kini mulai lagi sedangkan gai dan bee kini berusaha menghancurkan dan menggagalkan tranformasi dari jubi, namun semua itu sama sekali tdak bisa dihentikan, bahkan dengan cerdik obito muncul dan membuat kekai di sekeliling jubi sehingga bee yang hendak memukul nya kini tangan kanan nya terbakar percobaan yang dia lakukan untuk memukul jubi dengan tangan kosong tersebut.

Sementara naruto dan madara berduel dengan tangan kosong satu lawan satu, kini kakashi juga ikut bertarung melawan obito satu lawan satu. Sehingga bee dan gai kini bisa dengan mudah menyerang jubi. Mungkin inilah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka pada awalnya namun dengan kekai di sekeliling jubi, kini tubuh jubi sama sekali tidak bisa disentuh. Dan terlebih lagi obito lebih unggul dalam menggunakan kamui ketimbang kakashi.

"sebaiknya kita pindah arena kakashi, karena kau akan menjadi orang yang terakhir hidup dan tersadar kalu dunia ini akan masuk kedalam genjutsu tanpa batas milik ku" ujar obito kini menarik tubuhnya dan kakashi kedalam kamui. Sementara kakashi sendiri hanya ikut dan tanpa gentar menghadapi obito di dimensi yang mereka berdua gunakan.

Pertarungan yang seimbang masih terlihat di udara antara naruto dan madara uchiha, namun lambat laun naruto berhasil dipukul mundur oleh madara sehingga membuat tubuhnya kini terhempas ke tanah tanpa adanya halangan yang berarti sehingga membuat sebuah retakan dan kawah di tanah tempat tubuh naruto mendarat.

"ohk…okh…..sial, kau sungguh kuat. Lebih kuat dari perkiraan ku" ujar naruto

"hahaha….kau lumayan bocah,…tidak kusangka pada masa ini masih ada shinobi yang bisa setangguh dirimu. Dan aku mengerti kenapa obito sungguh kesulitan mendapatkan kyubi yang ada didalam tubuhmu" ujar madara

"apa itu bisa aku anggap sebuah pujian? Ini sungguh ironi mendapatkan pujian dari lawan yang sangat tangguh seperti mu" ujar naruto kini berdiri menatap diudara dimana madara kini melayang dan mendarat ditanah dengan sempurna.

GROOOOOUUU…

Mendenga suara jubi yang menggema, naruto dan madara kini melihat kearah yang sama yakni sebuah kekkai yang kini menghalangi pergerakan jubi.

"obito itu, dia terlalu tergesah-gesah" ujar madara

"hey bocah,…kau sungguh kuat, apakah kau masih bisa menemaniku bertarung" lanjut madara kini bersiap dengan ancang-ancang menyerang miliknya.

"sampai darah penghabisan, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang dengan mudah" ujar naruto kini sudah mengeluarkan rantai cakra miliknya yang kini melambai-lambai dipunggungnya.

"elemen api : gelombang api raksasa" ujar madara sehingga membuat sebuah area luas kini terbakar oleh gelombang api bagaikan ombak yang tidak terkira. Melihat hal itu naruto langsung membuat seal tangan dengan cepat untuk menahan dan menghentikan jutsu madara.

"elemen air : gelombang tsunami" ujar naruto sehingga kini benturan antara api dan air membuat daerah sekitar menjadi berkabut sehingga membuat pandangan sedikit terganggu, namun naruto dan madara yang memiliki sharingan sama sekali tidak mersakan gangguan tersebut. Mereka berdua masih asik saling serang, dan saling pukul, terkadang madara yang memukul, dan naruto yang menahan dan terkadang juga sebaliknya. Namun dari semua serangan dan pertahanan yang mereka buat, naruto beberapa kali berhasil melesak kan sebuah pukulan dan serangan sehingga beberapa kali tubuh madara hancur akibat rantai cakra naruto yang membuat tubuh edotenseinya hancur.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya bee ketika melihat naruto yang keluar dari kabut setelah beberapa saat

"semangat masa mudamu sungguh hebat dan kuat naruto" ujar gai

Di seberang sana, madara keluar dengan tubuh yang beberapa bagian nya hancur. Hal itu tidak sama seperti naruto yang kini tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan lebam, madara kini mulai kembali seperti semula sedangkan naruto kini banyak mengeluarkan darah yang bahkan semua bagian tubuhnya kini sudah terdapat luka lebam dan luka karena benda tajam.

Srekkk….sreekk…..

"inilah kenapa edotensei dikatakan jutsu terlarang, jika pengendalinya sudah dilepas maka yang kalian akan dapatkan adalah mayat hidup dengan penuh cakra" ujar madara

"ya…..kau sungguh kuat, tidak kusangka" ujar naruto kini bediri dengan tubuh yang perlahan namun asti kini mulai memperbaiki diri dan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"hahaha…..aku sungguh tidak mengira, kau memiliki kemampuan tanpa tenun seperti itu" ujar madara

"tidak…aku hanya menggunakan cakra kyubi seminimal mungkin untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka ku" ujar naruto

"benarkah….?" Ujar madara mengangkat satu alis matanya tanda tidak begitu mempercayai perkataan naruto

"…"

TRINNKKK… dalam sekejap naruto menyerang madara dengan sebuah katana, namun madara dengan sigap dapat menahan katana tersebut dengan senjata miliknya sehingga katana naruto kini patah akibat dari kuatnya ayunan lengan naruto dan kuatnya senjata milik madara.

Tekk…..dengan mengambil keberuntungan naruto menendang serpihan logam katana nya sehingga menjadikan senjata tak terduga miliknya, namun madara dengan cepat juga menghindar melancarkan sebuah tendangan udara sehingga membuat naruto pasti akan kena telak.

SHUZZZ….

"….beruntung masih sempat" ujar naruto kini sudah berada di sebuah kunai yang tertancap ditanah.

"kau begitu licin bocah, bahkan kau lebih agresif dari pertama saat kita bertarung beberapa saat yang lalu" ujar madara

"elemen badai : meriam laser" ujar naruto sehingga membuat sebuah kumpulan cakra diujung kedua tangan yang digabungkan dan langsung saja ada sebuah sinar yang besar kini menyerang kearah madara.

"….dasar bodoh…GAKIDO…." Ujar madara sehingga dalam sekejap serangan naruto kini terserap oleh pertahan madara sehingga membuat naruto langsung menggaruk kepalanya karena kebodohannya.

"wahhh…aku lupa…" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, pertarungan antara kakashi dan obito hanyalah meliputi adu genjutsu dan serangan jarak jauh, mereka bahkan kini hanya saling berbicara dan meluapkan emosi mereka satu sama lain. Disamping itu, kakashi juga menyerang dengan raikiri miliknya, namun obito sama sekali tidak terkena serangan tersebut,bahkan luka serangan kakashi saja kini tidak terlihat. Pertarungan genjutsu adalah pertarungan yang mereka mainkan saat ini. Dan hal itu berbeda dengan naruto yang melawan madara yang melakukan pertarungan secara nyata.

"akan ku tunjukkan sedikit kemampuan jubi" ujar madara sehingga kini pergi dan berdiri diatas kepala jubi. Dan dengan perlahan muncuah sejenis akar kini terhubung dengan kepala jubi sehingga membuat madara kini mengendalikan jubi.

"naruto….apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura kini datang dengan team medis nya, dan setelah itu kini mulailah bermunculan banyak shinobi dari pasukan aliansi sehingga membuat naruto tanbah khawatir karena serangan yang akan dilakukan madara menggunakan jubi.

"SEMUANYA… menjauh dari sini….!" Ujar naruto mengibaskan tangannya sehingga membuat semua orang yang ingin mendekat kini berhenti dan melihat jubi kini sedang mengumpulkan cakra dengan sangat besar sehingga membuat meraka semua merinding melihat cakra sebesar dan seberat itu.

"tidak sempat…" ujar naruto kini melemparkan sebuah kunai miliknya dengan tangan cakra miliknya sehingga kunai itu kini jauh terlempar kea rah pegunungan.

"jadi bocah….bagaimana dengan serangan yang sebesar ini…..jubidama…" uajr madara sehingga bola besar itu kini melayang dan mengikis semua benda yang dia lalui hingga kni tiba dihadapan naruto.

"tidak akan aku biarkan,…fuinjutsu kai…" ujar naruto sehingga dengan cepat bola cakra tadi kini masuk kedalam sebuah pusaran dan berpindah tempat ke sebuah perbukitan sehingga menimbulkan sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar.

BHOOOMMMMM…!

Hembusan udara kini terasa di kulit para pasukan shinobi sehingga membuat mereka kini melihat bukit yang baru saja mereka lihat kini sudah rata dengan tempat mereka berpijak.

"apakah itu sebuah jutsu….ini bukanlah lawan yang bisa kita kalahkan" ujar salah seorang pasukan aliansi

"kita akan mati disini" sahut yang lainya

"…kau tangguh juga rupanya, tapi bagaimana dengan yang kedua…jubidama" ujar madara sehingga kini muncul kembali jubidama kearah pasukan aliansi sehingga membuat semua orang membatu.

"fuinjutsu : transfers" ujar seseorang dihadapan naruto sehingga membuat naruto terkejut bahkan semua rang tidak melihat kedatangannya.

BHOOMM…!

Lagi-lagi sebuah ledakan kini terjadi disebuah bukit jauh sehingga membuat naruto dan para pasukan aliansi kini melihat dengan sedikit senang dan cemas.

"apakah ayah terlambat…naruto….!" Ujar minato kini berada dihadapan naruto dengan jubah yang berkibar di punggungnya.

"tepat waktu….dimana yang lainya?" tanya naruto dan beberapa saat setelah itu maka satu demi satu para hokage kini muncul kembali.

"kau cepat seperti biasanya minato…" ujar hokage ke 3

"….hashirama…." ujar madara kini langsung menyerang hashirama sehingga membuat sebuah pertarungan dadakan kni terjadi dihadapan naruto dan semua pasukan aliansi sehingga membuat semua orang menjauh dari pertarungan dua orang itu.

"lama tidak bertemu,…madara…" ujar hashirama

"rasakan ini…." Ujar tobirama sehingga membuat madara hanya menghindar dan menendang tobirama hingga dia sendiri kini terpental jauh dari pandangan madara.

"kau bukanlah lawanku saat ini tobi" ujar madara sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut karena hokage ke 2 dengan mudahnya terpental oleh serangan madara.

"aku akan melawanmu nanti madara, tapi sebelum itu aku akan melumpuhkan jubi dulu" ujar hashirama kini membuat sebuah bunshin dari kayu sehingga membuat madara kini hanya terduduk dan mengosok kepalanya karena bosan.

"ahkk…tidak seru,…aku akan menunggu mu saja, jadi jangan membuat aku bosan ya" ujar madara sehngga membuat naruto dan hashirama kini melihat kearah nya.

"dan ya…hashirama aku kira kau tidak akan dibutuhkan banyak dalam pertarungan kali ini. Bocah uzumaki itu dia sudah berhasil memukul mundur tubuhku dengan tangan kosong" ujar madara

Mendengar madara yang berkomentar seperti itu, semua hokage, sasuke dan edotensei tiga sekawan,( yahiko, konan, dan nagato) melihat kearah naruto dengan tatapan meminta kepastian.

"apa?" tanya naruto ketika mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan kepastian

"baiklah apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang" ujar hashirama sehingga membuat hokage ke 4 sudah kembali muncul di dekat para hokage bersaam dengan hokage ke 2 yang kini sudah kembali berdiri.

"semuanya sudah siap,…." Ujar minato

"jadi begitu…..kau cekatan seperti biasanya minato" ujar sarutobi kini menghilang dengan diikuti oleh ke 2 kage lainya sementara minato kini berdiri di posisinya semula.

Dengan semua posisi yang sudah mereka tempati, mereka ber 4 kini langsung membuat sebuah seal yang sama sehingga membuat gerakan yang sama.

"fuinjutsu : kekkai 4 musim " ujar mereka ber 4 kini bersamaan sehingga membuat semua orang melihat sebuah kekkai yang sangat besar kini mengelilingi jubi.

"baiklah…kami akan membuka sedikit celah dalam seal ini, kalian pergilah kedalam dengan dipandu bunshin kami" ujar hashirama

"maaf kak…sepertinya dalam kondisi ini aku hanya bisa membuat 2 bunshin saja" ujar tobirama

"maaf…aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat bunshin" ujar sarutobi

"serahkan pada ku" ujar naruto kini berlari masuk terlebih dahulu mendahului semua orang dengan rantai cakra yang kini sudah aktif kembali. Melihat naruto yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu, sasuke, sakura dan semua orang pasukan aliansi kini berbondong-bondong mengejar keergian naruto untuk menghadapi jubi didalam kekkai yang dibuat oleh para hokage terdahulu. Namun jubi yang melihat tubuhnya akan diserang secara bersamaan, kini membuat tubuhnya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil dan membuat semua tubuh kecil itu kini mengelilingi dan melindungi tubuh besar miliknya yang ada ditengah-tengah.

"elemen kayu : shuriken kayu " ujar naruto kini melancarkan sebuah serangan awal kearah mini jubi itu sehingga membuat hashirama terkejut karena naruto menggunakan elemen kayu, bahkan tobirama sang adik pun kini tercengang karena jutsu milik kakak nya bisa digunanak oleh seorang bocah pada era ini.

"elemen petir : raikiri " ujar sasuke sehingga berlari dengan membawa semacam listrik ditangan kirinya sehingga memotong apa saja yang dia temukan.

"rasakan ini….shooonarooooo!1" ujar sakura sehingga membuat sebuah dorongan udara sehingga debu kini melayang banyak diudara akibat pukulan sakura.

"team 8 tidak akan kalah…..GATSUGA…." ujar kiba kini menyerang dengan jutsu andalannya

"semangat masa muda ku…konoha daisenpuuuuu….." ujar lee kini menyarang dengan taijutsu

"kalian ada dalam wilayah ku…..64 pukulan suci…." Ujar neji kini menyerang dengan teknik hyuga klan miliknya

Pertarungan melawan mini jubi baru saja dimulai, namun udara kini sudah terasa panas karena semangat pantang menyerah yang dilakukan oleh banyak shinobi. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka kini sudah ada yang gugur namun tetap memberikan dukungan pada temannya dengan melemparkan sebuah kertas peledak untuk menyerang mini jubi.

"teme…..sakura…ayo lakukan dengan itu" ujar naruto

"jutsu itu…mari kita lakukan….." ujar sakura sehingga mereka bertiga kini berdiri sejajar dan

"kuchiyose no jutsu….." ujar mereka bertiga sehingga kini mereka bertiga sudah ada diatas kepala hewan kuchiyose mereka masing-masing.

"gamakichi…antarkan aku mendekat kearah jubi" ujar naruto

"aoba…" ujar sasuke

"katsuyu…" ujar sakura

Gamakichi langsung merespon dan langsung melompat dengan kuat sehingga dalam sekali lompatan naruto sangat cepat mendekat kearah jubi. Sementara sasuke kini merayap dnegan bantuan ular miliknya dan membuat dia kini menghadapi semua mini jubi tersebut. Sementara sakura kini memecah hewan kontraknya menjadi kecil dan mengobati semua orang yang terluka untuk bantuan medis.

Shuttt…

"taju kunai kage bunshin" ujar naruto sehingga membuat kunai miliknya kini banyak menyebar kesegala arah.

'naruto…kau sudah berhasil menguasai hirashin ternyata' pikir minato melihat kunai naruto

'jadi bocah itu bisa melakukan hiraishin juga, tidak kusangka bocah itu bisa melakukan hal itu. tidak hanya jutsu elemen kayu milik kakak, jutsu hiraishin yang belm ku sempurnakan saja sudah bisa dia gunakan' pikir tobirama

SHRIIINKKKKK….

Puluhan rantai kini muncul dan langsung mengikat jubi sehingga naruto kini berdiri diatas kepala milik jubi sehingga membuat jubi kini meronta-ronta.

"teme….aku serahkan sisanya pada mu" ujar naruto membuat sebuah seal yang dikenal oleh para hokage.

"sial….apakah bocah itu ingin mati" ujar tobirama

"NARUTO…TUNGGU JANGAN DITERUSKAN…!" ujar minato berteriak

"naruto…?" ujar sakura melihat kearah naruto karena mendengar teriakan dari hokage ke 4

"naruto-kun…?" ujar hinata dan ino melihat kearah naruto

"semuanya akan aku selesaikan disini" ujar naruto sehingga membuat sebuah seal lalu

"fuinjutsu : segel …dewa ….kematian" ujar naruto sehingga membuat naruto kini menyegel setengah tubuh dari jubi kedalam tubuhnya melalui seal dewa kematian.

"dobe….apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sasuke berlari mendekat kearah naruto

"naruto…..? ujar nagato

"semuanya terserah padamu teme" ujar naruto tanpa bersuara namun hanya menggerakan bibirnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, obito muncul dengan luka yang sangat banyak ditubuhnya sehingga dia langsung menyerang naruto yang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sehingga naruto jatuh kedalam jarak serangan milik jubi.

'sial aku terlambat dobe' pikir sasuke karena telat melakukan sebuah seal penyegelan

"aku akan menjadi jinchuriki jubi" ujar obito membuat sebuah seal dan akhirnya membuat jubi masuk dan terserap kedalam tubuh obito.

"sial…elemen kayu : pemakaman hutan" ujar hashirama kini melepas kekkai 4 musim nya sehingga kini kekkai itu sudah lenyap.

BHOOMMMM…!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di mana obito diserang oleh hashirama sehingga membuat semua orang kini melihat dengan cemas.

"sial dia berhasil lolos.." ujar hashirama

Sementara itu, di sisi madara kini dia mulai berdiri dan melihat dengan teliti kearah obito yang kini sudah mulai terlihat karena debu mulai menghilang.

"hey..bunshin hashirama mulailah menghitung" ujar madara

"untuk apa?" tanya sang bunshin

"izanagi…..jutsu terlarang klan uchiha akan muncul di perang kali ini, tidak ku sangka bocah itu akan mengorbankan satu matanya demi rencana nya itu. tapi sepertinya uchiha sasuke itu sedikit terlambat sehingga rencana si uzumaki itu berantakan" ujar madara

"izanagi…..bukankah dia seorang uzumaki, dari mana dia mendapatkan sharingan?" tanya bunshin hashirama

"dari ritual darah..bahkan aku sangat membenci ritual itu, namun sangat nikmat rasanya jika orang yang menerima itu bisa sekuat itu. aku sungguh terkesan dengan ketangkasan bocah itu" ujar madara

Sementara itu, obito kini mulai muncul dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat kini sembuh dan memperbaiki dirinya.

"jadi begitu…dengan carka jubi dia bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan secepat itu" ujar hashirama

"gawat…semua ini akan sia-sia" ujar sasuke

"tidak….biarkan kami para edotensei yang akan menyerang nya, kalian akan menunggu waktu untuk menyerang" ujar nagato

"apa maksudmu?" tanya sasuke

"naruto adalah adik seperguruanku, tidak akan mungkin dia tewas dengan begitu mudahnya. Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk ini" ujar yahiko

"izanagi…apakah mungkin naruto akan menggunakan itu" ujar sasuke

"sasuke-kun,….sebelum cakra naruto menghilang, aku merasakan naruto melepaskan sebuah jutsu" ujar Karin

"mungkinkah itu izanagi, dasar bodoh dia terlalu mengambil resiko, dan sekarang aku juga terlambat menyegel jubi dalam tubuh ku" ujar sasuke

"karena itu, serahkan sisanya pada kami" ujar yahiko kini berdiri dengan memapah nagato.

"kami juga akan membantu, aku mendengar sedikit harapan tentang naruto. Aku kira kita hanya memerlukan beberapa waktu saja" ujar sarutobi

Sedang asik merencanakan sebuah serangan kerja sama, dengan tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah rombongan dibelakang para edotensei itu. mereka adalah para kage saat ini sehingga membuat hashirama kini melihat kearah tsunade.

"kakek….." ujar tsunade

"dimana naruto…?" tanya jiraya yang tidak melihat keberadaan naruto di dekat meraka

"itu…." ujar sasuke menunjuk sebuah tubuh kini tergeletak di dekat tubuh jubi.

"narutooooo…apa yang terjadi di sini sasuke?" tanya jiraya

"dobe itu…dia melakukan dengan tanpa pikir panjang, segel dewa kematian" ujar sasuke pelan

"jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya jiraya

"para edotensei akan mengulur waktu untuk kebangkitan naruto kembali" ujar sasuke

"baiklah..aku rasa aku akan mengumpulkan senjutsu, tsunade aku kira kau dan sakura sekarang harus ada di belakang untuk pengobatan pasukan aliansi. Dan para kage lainya mohon menunggu sebentar untuk melihat celah untuk menyerang musuh" ujar jiraya

"ya…aku kira itu adalah keputusan yang tepat" ujar raikage kini melihat kedepan dimana obito kini melayang dengan begitu menarik perhatian.

"kita mulai…..rasengan…" ujar minato kini sudah mucul dibelakang obito namun serangan minato sama sekali tidak mengenai obito karena sebuah dinding kini tercipta diantara serangan minato dengan obito.

"tidak terlalu cepat…." Ujar obito kini memukul minato hingga membuat tubuhnya kini hancur dan jatuh ketanah tanpa halangan sehingga membuat minato kini bangkit dengan tubuh yang sedang memperbaiki diri.

"origami shuriiken…." Ujar konan sehingga serangan itu kini dengan cepat kearah obito

"elemen angin : luka angin pencaik" ujar yahiko menambah kuatnya shuriken milik konan sehingga lajunya makin bertambah

Trinkk…trinkk…..serangan kombinasi yang dilakukan oleh konan dan yahiko kini membentur sebuah benda yang menjadi perisai dan perlahan kini kembali menjadi sebuah bola hitam ditangan kanan dan kiri milik obito.

"hahahaaaa….tidak ada satu serangan yang kalian lancarkan akan berpengaruh pada ku" ujar obito kini menghilang dan menyerang tobirama, lalu menyerang minato dan seterusnya.

Tubuh hancur para hokage dan juga yahiko dan kedua temannya kini terlihat berhamburan sehingga kini mereka mulai memperbaiki diri mereka.

"dia sungguh cepat" ujar hashirama kini mulai memperbaiki diri

"jika kita tidak menyerang nya dengan cepat maka kita tidak akan berhasil melumpuhkanya" ujar sarutobi

"pilihan hanya ada aku dan generasi ke 4, tapi sebaiknya aku dulu yang menyerang" ujar tobirama kini berlari menuju kearah obito dengan tangan kosong. Melihat hal itu obito hanya melipat kedua tangan nya di dada sehingga dia memandang tobirama dengan meremehkan.

"kau terlalu lamban….CRRAAZZz….." obito menghilang dan menyerang tobirama sehingga membuat tubuh tobirama kini hancur.

"aku belum selesai…" ujar tobirama sehingga membuat obito melihat dengan bosan di sekelilingnya kini banyak kertas peledak.

Bhoommm…..Bhommm…!

Sebuah ledakan beruntun kini terlihat dimana obito berdiri, sehingga dengan cemas menanti semua orang dari kejauhan.

"tidak buruk….namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan tubuhku" ujar obito kini muncul dengan tanpa luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan melihat hal itu tobirama langsung diserang oleh obito yang bahkan tanpa menggunakan kedua tangan nya dan menghancurkan semua gerakan dan membuat tobirama terpental jauh dari posisinya semula.

"odama rasengan…" ujar minato kini menyerang obito dari belakang namun sebuah prisai yang terbuat dari bola cakra di sekeliling obito kini menghalangi laju rasengan milik minato sehingga membuat serangan minato kini terhenti.

Chaazzz…..kembali tubuh edotensei milik minato hancur berkeing-keping karena serangan obito sehingga kini melihat hal itu nagato langsung mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"shurado…." Ujar nagato sehingga dari kedua tangan nya kini berubah menjadi beberapa lengan mekanik dan mengeluarkan beberapa roket dan menyerang kearah obito, namun serangan itupun kini berhasil ditahan oleh obito dengan bola hitam yang kini mengelilinginya

"rasakan ini…sennin mode : odama rasengan" ujar jiraya kini menyerang obito namun dengan cepat obito berhasil membuat pertahanan, namun kali ini pertahanan obito kancur akibat rasengan milik jiraya sehingga membuat obito kini terluka dan terdorong sangat jauh kebelakang.

"tidak akan aku biarkan lolos,…" ujar obito mengarahkan tanganya kearah jiraya sehingga dengan cepat sebuah bola melekat pada lengan jiraya.

"sensei…bansotein…." Ujar nagato kini menarik jiraya mendekat kearah nya dan dalam sekejap yahiko memotong lengan jiraya sehingga membuat jiraya menjerit kesakitan.

"sinratensei…." Ujar nagato kini menjauhkan lengan jiraya yang terkena serangan musuh dari semua orang

"ledakan….." ujar obito sehingga sbeuah ledakan kini tercipta di lengan jiraya yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"sensei…apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nagato

"ini cukup sakit.." ujar jiraya

"jiraya…." ujar tsunade mendekat kearah jiraya dan melakukan medis nin kearah lengan nya

"tidak perlu repot tsunade, ini hanya luka saja mengobati para pasukan aliansi" ujar jiraya

"sakura sendirian saja sudah cukup untuk melakukan hal itu" ujar tsunade

"jiraya….sepertinya hanya sejutsu yang bisa menghancurkan pertahanan milik orang itu" ujar sarutobi

"ya sensei, dari serangan ku tadi hanya senjutsu yang berhasil masuk mengenai tubuhnya" ujar jiraya

"dengan kata lain hanya aku, tuan pertama dan…." Ujar jiraya kini melihat minato

"aku…..walau hanya sedikit waktu aku bisa menggunakan senjutsu, namun aku bisa menggunakan nya" ujar minato

Sementara semua orang kini sedang bertarung dengan obito, kini madara hanya menatap dengan perasaan ingin sekali bertarung. Karena perasaan yang menggebu itulah dia kini mulai berdiri.

"aku bosan, sudah berapa lama kau menghitung?" tanya madara

"dua menit kurang lebih" ujar sang bunshin

"aku akan ikut bertarung, aku sudah bosan menunggu disini" ujar madara kini menghancurkan sang bunshin sehingga membuat hashirama kini melihat kearah madara.

"sial…sepertinya hanya kalian berdua yang bisa menyerang orang itu, karena sepertinya madara kini sudah mulai bosan" ujar hashirama kini berjalan mendekat kearah sasuke.

"hey bocah uchiha….aku akan memberikan sedikit cakraku padamu. Mungkin akan berguna nanti, jika dilihat dari madara yang dapat membangkitkan renningan, maka setidaknya sebelah matamu juga akan bisa membangkitkan renningan jika kau memiliki sedikit cakra ku" ujar hashirama kini mentranfer cakranya pada sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke kini merasakan sebuah kekuatan baru didalam tubuhnya.

"tobi, hiruzen, dan kau generasi ke 4, maaf sepertinya aku ada pertarungan yang lain kali ini. Dia sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu" ujar hashirama kini melihat madara kini diatas sebuah bukit tempat dia menunggu.

"tapi bagaimana kami bisa mengalahkan orang ini tanpa bantuan mu?" tanya minato

"sekarang sudah 3 menit berjalan, jika memang izanagi itu sudah diaktifkan maka hanya menunggu waktu kapan anak itu akan muncul" ujar hashirama kini berlari kearah madara.

Sementara itu, madara yang melihat hashirama berlari menuju kearah nya kini langsung menyongsong dan melakukan serangan pembuka dengan mengambil beberapa shuriken raksasa yang ada di tanah dan menyerang dengan cepat kearah hashirama. Sementara itu, hashirama juga mengambil katana yang berserakan di tanah dan menjadikanya senjata miliknya sehingga kini madara dengan suriken dan hashirama dengan katana kini bertarung dengan sengit bahkan percikan api di udara sehingga membuat pemandangan sangat indah dari sebuah pertarungan, karena yang terlihat disana hanyalah percikan api dan semua itu terjadi dihadapan semua orang dan hal itu membuat mereka semua kini sadar perbedaan kekuatan dari diri mereka dan pendahulu mereka.

Sementara itu, obito kini mulai mengahcurkan satu demi satu para edotensei yang masih menghadapinya. Bahkan dia dengan mudahnya merebut dan menyiapkan segel untuk menghentikan gerakan dari para edotensei.

"aku harus berterima kasih pada para pasukan aliansi, karena dengan segel ini aku bisa melumpuhkan kalian" ujar obito kini menyerang kearah nagato, namun obito kini terpental karena sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan nagato, akan tetapi serangan berlanjut kearah konan sehingga konan kini hancur dan langsung disegel oleh obito.

"satu sudah jatuh, sekarang siapa selanjutnya" ujar obito kini menyerang kembali

Pada akhirnya, yahiko kini juga tersegel dan yang terakhir adalah nagato sehingga nagato yang hancur kini melihat kearah jiraya dan membuat sebuah kalimat terakhir.

"sensei…..kami akan duluan" ujar nagato sehingga dengan cepat obito kini meletakkan sebuah segel kearah tubuh nagato sehingga membuat tubuhnya kini berhenti bergerak.

"ini membosankan….kalian tahu….membunuh kalian para edotensei tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu apapun, jadi sebaiknya aku mulai membunuh para pasukan aliansi" ujar obito kini melihat kearah sasuke dan semua pasukan aliansi.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak sesuka mu" ujar minato menghilang dan menyerang obito. Namun obito sudah menghilang lebih dulu dan kini muncul didekat hinata dan bersiap membunuh hinata dengan sebuah pedang yang tercipta dari bola hitam miliknya.

"mati kau wanita hyuga….." ujar obito kini menyerang hinata

Trinkkkk….

Sebuah prisai kini menghalangi pedang obito menusuk hinata sehingga membuat semua orang melihat dengan kaget karena kemunculan perisai itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-teman ku" ujar naruto menendang obito dari sisi sebelah kirinya sehingga obito yang terkejut kini langsung terpental jauh kebelakang karena tendangan naruto pada tubuhnya, walau dengan reflek yang baik dia berhasil menahanya dengan sikunya, namun kuatnya tendangan naruto tetap memberikan efek dorongan yang kuat pada tubuh obito.

"kau tidak apa-apa hinata-chan…." Ujar naruto

"naruto/naruto-kun" ujar sakura dan hinata yang melihat kemunculan naruto

"hay….ternyata banyak yang berubah dalam kepergian ku beberapa menit ini ya, dan hey teme kenapa kau tidak melakukan nya" ujar naruto mendekat kearah sasuke

"maaf, dia muncul setelah kau melakukan itu dan menyerang mu" ujar sasuke

"oh….jadi bagaimana situasi saat ini?" tanya naruto mendekat kearah jiraya dan kini mengarahkan tanganya kearah jiraya sehingga jiraya dengan heran dan terkejut karena lengannya kembali muncul dan utuh.

"tuan hashirama kini menghadapi rifalnya saat ini, karena madara sudah bosan menunggu" ujar sasuke

"hoy….bocah, kenapa kau lama sekali" ujar madara yang kini sedang mengambil nafas saat melawan hashirama

"hahaha….apakah kau rindu padaku?" tanya naruto sehingga membuat madara tersenyum

Trak…..sebuah pergerakan di reruntuhan batuan kini menampilkan obito yang kini sudah dalam kondisi yang tidak apa-apa. melihat hal itu naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan kasihan.

"sepertinya kondisi itu tidak bisa kau rubah menjadi seperti normalnya tubuhmu ya." Ujar naruto

"kau….bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali" ujar obito

"izanagi….." ujar naruto sehingga obito terkejut, namun bukan karena jutsu nya melainkan karenapenampilan naruto lah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"tidak mungkin, seharusnya jika kau menggunakan izanagi kau akan kehilangan satu bola mata mu, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak kehilangan cahaya dari mata mu" ujar obito kini melemparkan sebuah besi kearah naruto dengan cepat sehingga membuat naruto dengan santai melangkah kesamping dengan santai sehingga membuat besi itu meleset dari sasaran dan menghancurkan tanah dibelakang naruto.

"dobe…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya sasuke yang juga Nampak bingung karena kejadian yang ada didepan matanya itu.

"teme…semua sharingan memiliki keistimewaan mereka masing-masing, dan keistimewaan dari mata kku adalah melampaui keterbatasan. Dengan kata lain tak terbatas" ujar naruto

"…?" sasuke melihat dengan tidak mengerti dnegan penuh tanda tanya begitupun obito yang kini melihat naruto dengan kesal diudara.

"akh…..ini akan lama jika menjelaskan nya pada mu, lagi pula orang itu tidak akan membiarkan kita bercerita" ujar naruto

"dan sakura, kau ingat dengan apa yang ku katakan saat lee mentraktirku barbekyu saat kalian berkumpul dulu.?" Tanya naruto

"ya…kau mengatakan bahwa sharingan milikmu memiliki 6 kemampuan" ujar sakura menimpali perkataan naruto

"ya…itu, sebenarnya kemampuan dari sharingan milik ku hanya satu, yakni meliputi ketidak batasan yang aku katakana pada sasuke barusan. Akan aku contohkan" ujar naruto kini membuat sebelah matanya kini berubah menjadi renningan dengan banyak temou dari semua lingkaran riak air miliknya. Dan dengan cepat naruto juga mengembalikanya seperti semula yakni mangekyou sharingan.

"kau bisa membangkitkan renningan? Dari mana kau bisa membangkitkan hal itu?" tanya sasuke

"itulah yang aku sebut ketidak batasan teme, lihatlah renningan milik madara, dengan mengaktifkan renningan maka seseorang pengguna sharingan tidak akan memiliki sharingan nya kembali, namun tidak untuk sharingan milikku, aku bisa mengubah nya menjadi renningan sesuka dan semau ku. Bahkan saat aku dan jiraya sensei menghadapi kak nagato pada invasi pain dikonoha waktu itu aku bisa saja menggunakan renningan, namun jika demikian maka kak nagato tidak akan sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan karena itu, aku tidak menggunakan renninggan saat itu" ujar naruto

"jadi yang dimaksud dengan ketidak batasan adalah kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan yang seharusanya tidak bisa digunakan oleh sharingan" ujar sasuke

"kurang lebih begitu" ujar naruto

"hahaha…sebuah cerita yang menghibur. Namun semua itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau sekarang aku adalah yang terkuat" ujar obito kini melihat kearah naruto dan sasuke

"teme…..jika renningan mu belum bangkit, biarkan aku bertarung sendiri terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto kini berjalan santai kedepan

"tapi….para kage terdahulu saja kesulitan menghadapinya, apalagi kau seorang dobe" ujar sasuke

"aku juga memiliki cadangan cakra dan stamina yang banyak teme, jadi jangan khawatir" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah seal untuk melepaskan sebuah jutsu

"garivity seal kai" ujar naruto sehingga dari seluruh tubuhnya kini menyebar sebuah bercak hitam keseluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat obito menatap itu dengan remeh.

"meningkatkan cakra percuma untuk menghadapi ku yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan jubi" ujar obito kini mempersiapkan sebuah serangan dengan bola hitan ditanganya

"moura….." ujar naruto sehingga kini terbentuk banyak bola hitam yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh obito bahkan lebih besar dari milik obito.

"percuma jika kau tidak bisa mengenaiku dnegan jutsumu" ujar obito sehingga membuat naruto kini berlari dengan perlahan namun makin lama makin cepat sehingga kini pertarungan antara naruto dan obito yang kini sudah menjadi seorang jinchuriki jubi berlangsung dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Pasalnya sebuah jutsu hiraishin saja tidak bisa secepat itu, namun mereka hanya dnegan berlari dapat bergerak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi hiraishin.

Sementara itu, melihat kebangkitan naruto madara menghentikan pertarunganya dengan hashirama dan memilih untuk melihat pertarungan antara naruto dan obito yang sudah mengendalikan jubi.

"hahaha…..bocah itu sungguh kuat, tidak kusangka dia mengajak obito duel hanya dengan cakranya sendiri, padahal aku kira dia akan menggunakan cakra jubi yang ada pada tubuhnya" ujar madara

"bocah macam apa dia itu, bahkan dia bisa mengimbangi kecepatan dari jinchuriki jubi itu" ujar hashirama

"obito akan kalah cepat atau lambat" ujar madara

"kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan kemampuan uzumaki itu?" tanya hashirama

"tidak…..hanya saja seseorang yang pernah bertarung dan beradu pukulan dengan bocah uzumaki itu akan mengerti kenapa dia bertarung. Bocah itu sungguh kuat dengan pukulan dan semua strategi miliknya dan bahkan aku kira dia sudah meniru kemampuan seseorang yang memiliki kecerdasan yang diatas rata-rata" ujar madara

"jadi menurutmu itu yang dia katakana bahwa sharingan miliknya meliputi ketidak terbatasan" ujar hashirama

"ya….yang dia tiru bukanlah sebuah jutsu atau hal lain, namun sebuah kemampuan khusus dari seorang lawan, dan kita dapat menyaksikanya sendiri sekarang. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggunakan cakra jubi untuk menandingi kecepatan dan cakra jubi milik obito, dengan kata lain perbedaan kekuatan mereka saat ini sangat berbeda jauh." Ujar madara kini melihat naruto yang bertarung dengan obito

Trinkkkk…Trinkkkk…!

Bhommmm…..BHommmm…..!

Dari pertarungan antara naruto dan obito kini hanya dapat dilihat dari percikan api dan suara ledakan yang mereka hasilkan dari serangan dan pertahanan mereka.

"pertarungan macam apa ini, ini bukanlah pertarungan manusia atau shinobi! Ini pertarungan monsterrrr!" ujar seorang aliansi shinobi kini melihat pertarungan antara naruto dan obito yang tidak dapat mereka ikuti gerakan keduanya.

Bhommmm…

Sebuah ledakan kini terjadi didua tempat yang berbeda dimana kini terdapat naruto dan obito yang mulai berdiri dengan luka sekujur tubuhnya sehingga membuat sakura langsung mendekat kearah naruto namun dihalangi sasuke karena terlalu berbahaya.

"tidak sekarang…masih terlalu berbahaya untuk mendekat" ujar sasuke menahan sakura

"tapi…luka naruto itu terlalu banyak dia akan kehabisan darah" ujar sakura kini memegang tangan sasuke

"dia akan baik-baik saja, lihat itu" ujar sasuke menunjuk naruto yang kini sudah mulai pulih dengan kondisi yang seperti semula.

Sementara obito kini sudah kembali seperti semula kembali berkat bantuan cakra dari jubi.

Srinnkkk…..

Karena lengah obito tanpa sadar kini sudah diserang oleh naruto sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus menggunakan kamui pada tubuhnya yang hendak diserang oleh naruto sehingga rantai milik naruto kini hanya menembus tubuh nya sehingga membuat naruto berdeci tidak suka. Namun setelah beberapa saat naruto menarik kembali rantainya, kini obito memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan mendaptkan sebuah luka yang besar di dalam perutnya yang dia kirim ke dimensi kamui beberapa saat sebelumnya sehingga dia langsung mengingat kenapaini bisa terjadi.

"kakashi…" ujar obito kini mengeluarkan kakashi sehingga kini kakashi yang terluka parah hanya dapat duduk di hadapan obito dan dengan kejam obito kini hendak melayangkan sebuah tendangan namun dalam sekejap juga kakashi sudah hilang karena dibawa pergi oleh naruto dan mendekat kearah sakura untuk mengobati kakashi yang terluka sangat parah disekujur tubuhnya

Setelah mengeluarkan kakashi dari dimensi kamui, obito kini berdiri dengan luka yang kini perlahan mulai sembuh dan pulih. Naruto yang melihat hal itu kini hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah pandangan yang tidak terkejut sama sekali. Naruto hanya memandang obito dengan mangekyou sharingan miliknya yang sudah aktif sejak lama. Dan dengan tiba-tiba….

"amaterasu….." gumam naruto sehingga membuat obito dengan reflek langsung menghindari tatapan dari mata naruto dan menghindari api hitam yang kini tengah mengejarnya.

"seranganmu tidak akan berhasil mengenai tubuhku. Karena dengan kecepatan ku saat ini matamu tidak akan berpengaruh" ujar obito kini terus menghilang dan berlari kesana kemari menghindari serangan amaterasu milik naruto.

"ahkkk…apa yang terjadi….." gumam obito ketika gerakannya kini terhenti dan saat dia melihat kebelakang tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya kini sudah diikat oleh bayangan banyak orang.

"kagemane no jutsu kami sukses…" ujar shikamaru yang memimpin penyerangan dengan bayangan milik mereka untuk menghentikan gerakan jubi. Namun karena kuatnya kemampuan dan cakra jubi, maka shikamaru tidak melakukannya sendirian melainkan dengan beberapa orang klan nara lainya yang kini juga melakukan jutsu yang sama.

"hmmm….jangan lupakan jutsu klan nara dari konoha, walaupun harus mati aku akan membuat sebuah gerakan untuk mengalahkan musuh ku" ujar seorang anggota klan nara mengemukakan sebuah kalimat semangat nya.

"hahaha…..amaterasu ini memang terasa sakit, namun …SHINRATENSEI,,,,," ujar obito sehingga udara dan juga bayangan dari para anggota klan nara kini terlepas dari tubuhnya dan tanpa membuang waktu obito langsung menghilang dan muncul di dekat shikamaru dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan namun pukulan tersebut tidak pernah mencapai target nya, hal itu karena naruto kini sudah ada diantara shikamaru dan obito dengan cara menahan pukulan yang hendak dilakukan oleh obito.

"kau memiliki lawan yang pantas disini, kenapa mencari lawan yang tidak sepadan dengan mu?" tanya naruto sehingga membuat obito langsung melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanan nya dan membuat naruto harus menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk dan membalas dengan memukul pada bagian perut obito, namun dapat kembali dihindari oleh obito seperti serangan sebelumnya. Sehingga adu pukul dan tendang kini terjadi kembali antara naruto dan obito. Dilain tempat sasuke kini hanya menonton karena dia masih berusaha membangkitkan renningan miliknya agar bisa bertarung bersama dengan naruto untuk mengalahkan obito.

'sial kenapa sangat sulit membangkitkn renningan' pikir sasuke kini memusatkan cakranya pada mata nya

Dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti sasuke kini melihat naruto kini mulai melambat dan terkena serangan demi serangan yang seharus nya dapat dia hindari dengan mudah.

"sasuke-kun kenapa naruto terlihat mulai melambat ya?" tanya sakura

"sepertinya staminanya miliknya kini mulai terkuras, sejak awal dia sudah bertarung dengan orang itu seorang diri, selain itu dia juga melawan madara sendirian. aku rsa dia sudah pada batasnya" ujar sasuke

"apakah kita bisa membantunya?" tanya sakura kini sudah mengambil ancang ancang

"sebaiknya tidak karena naruto akan dalam masalah jika kita ikut membantu" ujar sasuke

Dan setelah itu pra edotensei yang melihat naruto kini dalam kesulitan langsung ikut menyerang, namun seraangan mereka sama sekali tidak berguna dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik dari serangan tersebut. Sehingga mereka kini semua sudah hancur lebur dengan beberapa kertas yang kini mulai menyatukan mereka kembali.

"namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka, terutama hokage ke 4, dia tidak akan tinggal diam melaihat putrany terdesak seperti itu" ujar sasuke melihat minato kini menyerang dan menghindari sebisa mungkin serangan miik obito yang seperti tidak ada celah itu.

"tapi sasuke-kun, diman cakra jubi milik naruto, bukankah dia sudah berhasil menyege setengah cakra milik jubi?" tanya sakura

"entahlah, aku rasa dia memiliki sebuah rencana yang berbeda" ujar sasuke kini menanggapi komentar sakura

"rencana?" tanya sakura bingung

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat dan melihat pertempuran naruto melwan obito kembali dan disana kini terlihatlah naruto yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan tubuh naruto dengan pukulan dan tendangan sehingga membuat tubuh naruto kini jatuh dan terdorong sangat jah kebelakang sehingga menghancurkan batu dan kayu serta benda apa saja yang ia tabrak hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah batu yang besar, bahkan batu yang menahannya tersebut kini juga dipenuhi oleh retakan yang besar.

'teme…cepatlah,…..' pikir naruto kini berusaha berdiri dan tetap menatap kearah obito

"ada apa..? apakah hanya segitu kemampuan mu?" tanya obito

"hahha…tidak kusangka kau bisa sekuat itu hanya dengn cakra jubi ada didalam tubuh mu, apakah kau ingin melihat semuanya dari apa yang ada didalam tubuh ku?" tanya naruto sehingga membuat obito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mendengar naruto yang berbicara seperti itu, bahkan sasuke pun kini terkejut dan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh naruto saat itu. bahkan untuk mengetahui kemana jalan pikiran naruto pun sasuke tidak dapat memprediksinya lagi. Selain dari pada itu, bukan hanya obito dan sasuke saja yang tidak mengetahui jalannya pikiran naruto saat ini, bahkan madara dan hashirama yang dari tadi melihat perarungan antara naruto dan obito kini sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran naruto.

Sementra semua orang kini menatap naruto dengan terkejut dan ingin tahu, naruto sendiri kini berusaha bangun dan dengan perlahan kini mulai mengeluarkan banyak cakra yang berkobar di dalam tubuhnya.

"kau tahu…! Setengah dari jubi ada didalam tubuh ku, dan sekarang akan aku perlihatkan pada mu bagaimana sebenarnya kekuatan dari seorang jinchuriki jubi yang sebenarnya" ujar naruto kini memperihatkan bola matanya yang sebelah kiri kini sudah berubah menjadi renningan sedangkan sebelah kanan kini sudah menjadi eternal mengekyou sharingan.

"heh…..dengan kemampuan yang sama dan cakra yang sama, tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan ku saat ini" ujar obito kini menciptakan sebuah pedang dari bola hitam yang ada di belakang pundaknya

"Elemen kayu :….." ujar naruto sehingga dalam sekejab naruto kini menghilang dan menendang punggung obito sehingga obito terjatuh dari ketinggian dan mengarah ketanah dengan cepat.

'sial dia mengecohku dengan seal tangan miliknya' pikir obito

"tombah kayu" ujar naruto sehingga dari dalam tanah kini banyak kayu runcing yang menyerang kearah obito sehingga obito mau tidak mau beberapa bagian tubuhnya kini terkena goresan dan bahkan tusukan di dalam dagingnya karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan naruto.

"jangan berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan melancarkan sebuah jutsu pada mu, karena aku bisa saja dengan mudah mengeluarkan jutsu ku, dan juga aku bisa dengan mudah menahan jutsu itu untuk sementara agar keluar pada saat yang aku inginkan" ujar naruto

"kurang ajar kau naruto….!" Ujar obito

"rasakan ini….." ujar sasuke kini menebas obito dengan susanoo miliknya sehingga terjadi ledakan disana

To be continue


	25. Chapter 25

.Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 25

Alur : campuran

Rated : M

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"jangan berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan melancarkan sebuah jutsu pada mu, karena aku bisa saja dengan mudah mengeluarkan jutsu ku, dan juga aku bisa dengan mudah menahan jutsu itu untuk sementara agar keluar pada saat yang aku inginkan" ujar naruto

"kurang ajar kau naruto….!" Ujar obito

"rasakan ini….." ujar sasuke kini menebas obito dengan susanoo miliknya sehingga terjadi ledakan disana

Semua orang terkejut mendengar suara sasuke yang dengan tiba-tiba datang dan menebas obito dengan senjata ditangan susanoo miliknya. Bahkan naruto tidak menduga sasuke kini datang dan langsungg menyerang obito dengan susanoo miliknya.

"kau mengejutkan ku teme! Apakah kau sudah membangkitkan renningan?"tanya naruto

"ya…kau dapat melihat nya sendiri" ujar sasuke kini memperlihatkan sebelah matanya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi pola riak air dengan 9 tomoe di riak air tersebut.

Karena kelengahan yang dilakukan oleh sasuke, obito dengan cepat langsung melakukan serangan pada susanoo milik sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke kini terpental jauh kebelakang akibat dari serangan dari obito.

"kau kira hanya dengan serangan seperti itu bisa membuat ku terluka!jangan harap" ujar obito kini menghilang dan muncul didekat naruto

Trinkk….trink….sebuah serangan yang dilakukan oleh obito kini ditahan oleh naruto dengan senjata yang sama oleh naruto . gelombang udara kini tercipta dari serangan antara narut dan obito sehingga banyak debu yang beterbangan sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi shinobi kini menghalangi penglihatan mereka dengan lengan tangan mereka.

Shuuttt….dari jauh sasuke kini menembakkan panahnya kearah obito yang saat ini sedang ditahan oleh naruto.

"dasar licik…." Ujar obito terputus karena dirinya sudah menghilang dari pandangan naruto sehingga panah milik sasuke kini hanya menyerang tanah kosong didekat naruto berdiri hingga terbentuk kawah besar disana. Namun naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming dirinya bahkan seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh ledakan yang ada di sekitarnya tersebut.

"ledakan….." ujar obito sehingga membuat semua orang melihat kearah dimana suara itu berasal

Bhooommm…..bhooomm….bhooommm….

Susanoo milik sasuke kini terpental sangat jauh kebelakang karena ledakan yang diciptakan oleh obito sehingga membuat sasuke harus bersusah payah menyelamatkan dirinya sehingga hanya susanoo nyalah yang bisa melindunginya dari ledakan tersebut.

Karena keikut sertaan sasuke dalam duel tersebut, kini irama pertarungan antara naruto dan obito sedikit mereda karena kehadiran dari sasuke, namun seperti yang diketahui oleh semua pasukan aliansi, naruto juga memiliki setengah dari kekuatan jubi sehingga karena dia belum mengeluarkan cakra tersebut maka dalam keadaan yang imbang ini naruto mulai mengeluarkan cakra jubi yang ada didalam tubuh nya. Sehingga kini naruto berpenampilan dengan jubah cakra jubi miliknya. Berbeda dengan jubah cakra kurama, kini bukan hanya cakranya yang berbeda, namun mata naruto pun kini sudah berubah menjadi renningan di sebelah kanannya sehingga kini pertarungan antara 3 shinobi yang menggunakan renningan dan sharingan dikedua bola mata nya.

"pertarungan sebenarnya akan terlihat disini!" ujar madara kini berbicara dengan hashirama yang ada disebelahnya.

"ya…..tapi aku sedikit tidak percaya kau lebih memilih menonton dari pada bertarung dengan orang kuat seperti kedua bocah itu?" tanya hashirama

"tujuan ku ingin hidup kembali adalah untuk mengalahkan mu dalam duel,…" ujar madara

"dan itu sudah dapat dilihat kalau aku akan kalah? Benarkan ?" tanya hashirama

"entahlah…namun aku lebih tertarik melihat perkembangan kedua bocah itu, mereka berdua mengingatkanku dengan kita berdua pada saat masih muda dulu" ujar madara

"ya…namun tidak ada yang benar-benar mirip dengan ku, semuanya hanya sangat mirip dengan mu, iya kan" ujar hashirama

"namun cakra elemen kayu bocah itu adalah hal yang sama dengan mu, bahkan selain dirimu dan aku, hanya bocah itulah yang dapat membuat elemen kayu menjadi begitu sempurna, karena terciptanya daun dan ranting dari jutsu tersebut yang menandakan bahwa dia menguasainya dengan baik" ujar madara

"iya…..namun tidak hanya sekedar elemen kayu milik ku saja yang dapat dia gunakan dengan sempurna, elemen air yang sangat dikuasai oleh tobi juga dapat dia lakukan dengan baik, bahkan tobi sangat jarang menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk mengeluarkan sbeuah jutsu, namun dia bisa menggunakan hanya sebelah tangan untuk mengeluarkan cakra yang sama dengan dua tangan tobi. Ditambah lagi …." Ujar hashirama

"…..cakra senjutsu dan yinyang miliknya yang sudah sangat bisa dia kendalikan, bahkan cakra senjutsunya sangat berdurasi panjang" lanjut madara menanggapi pemikiran hasirama

"iya itu benar,…namun mungkin aku sedikit mengerti kenap dia bisa menyimpan senjutsu selama itu didalam tubuhnya" ujar hashirama

"…..hmm….iya" ujar madara mengangguk

"karena porsi cakra didalam tubuhnya yang selalu besar akibat cakra kyubi dan uzumaki, sehingga dia terbiasa dengan cakra besar dan tanpa disadari dia sudah melebihi semua batas yang pernah di ciptakan oleh pendahulunya" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan

"hahahaha…" mendengar jawaban mereka yang sama, madara dan hashirama tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena kesamaan dalam pemikiran mereka sehingga aksi itu membuat pasukan aliansi yang dari tadi tidak mengikuti pertempuran melawan jinchuriki jubi heran dengan apa yang dua legenda shinobi itu bicarakan.

"apakah kalian mengerti kenapa tuan hashirama dan madara kini tertawa?" tanya seorang anggota aliansi

"iya…aku baru sadar mereka berdua tidak bertarung lagi dan malah menonton pertarungan antara naruto dan sasuke melawan jinchuriki jubi itu" ujar pasukan aliansi yang lain

"sepertinya mereka mendapatkan obrolan yang sama, dan sependapat sehingga membuat mereka yang sebenarnya musuh merasa itu adalah hal yang lucu" ujar temari kini ikut dalam pembicaraan

Tidak hanya mereka yang berkumpul digaris belakang, sakura dan edotensei hokage pun kini melihat dan mendengar gelak tawa kedua orang itu sehingga membuat mereka bertanya-tanya tentang apa sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang itu.

"oh….kakak melakukan nya lagi.." ujar tobirama menutup matanya melihat sang kakak dan rivalnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tuan kedua?" tanya sakura sambil mengobati kakashi yang mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"maaf….mereka berdua memang seperti itu jika sedang santai. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan melakukan pertarungan lagi jika dilihat dari cara mereka berdua tertawa" ujar tobirama

"apa…? bukankah madara uchiha itu sangat bernafsu mengalahkan tuan pertama?" tanya sakura yang tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara madara dan hashirama sehingga yang sebelumnya lawan bisa tertawa bersama hanya dalam sekejap mata

"karena sejatinya mereka berdua adalah teman, hanya saja keserakahan madara membuat persahabatan mereka pecah, ya mungkin karena masalah diantara mereka sudah terselesaikan maka mereka mungkin sudah bisa berbicara bersama lagi, bahkan cakra mereka berdua sangatlah rendah untuk melakukan pertarungan" ujar hokage ke 3

Sementara semua orang menatap heran dengan gelak tawa dari para legenda shinobbi ini, maka dua orang yang di perbincangkan pun masih terus tertawa dengan sukanya dan tanpa memperhatikan lingkungan mereka bahkan membuat perhatian naruto, sasuke dan obito teralihkan untuk sesaat dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kembali pertarungan mereka.

"hahaha…majulah kalian berdua, akan aku selesaikan secara bersama-sama" ujar obito kini menyiapkan serangan dengan bola hitam miliknya, sedangkan naruto dan sasuke juga menyiapkah serangan mereka dengan mode cakra jubi milik naruto dan susanoo milik sasuke mereka berdua kini mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung.

"srhiiinkkkk…..rasakan ini….SHINRATENSEI….! ujar mereka bertiga muncul dan melakukan jutsu shinratensei dalam jarak 0 meter sehingga dorongan udara yang sangat besar terjadi diantara mereka bertiga, namun karena naruto dan sasuke bekerja sama membuat dorongan yang diterima obito menjadi dua kali lipat sehingga membuat beberapa bercak darah keluar dari dalam mulut obito.

"sepertinya kau akan kalah karena kami berdua dank au seorang diri obito" ujar naruto

"ya…sebaiknya menyerah dan mengaku kalah lah" ujar sasuke

"jangan bermimpi….." ujar obito sehingga dari belakang tubuhnya kini mengeluarkan 10 ekor dan menyerang kearah sasuke dan naruto sehingga membuat sasuke dan naruto harus menghindar dari serangan obito. Menghilangnya sasuke dan naruto diikuti oleh obito yang juga masuk kedalam mode kecepatan mereka, dimana percikan api dan suara pukulan saja yang terdengar ditelinga para pasukan aliansi.

"sulit dipercaya..! sudah sekian lama mereka menggunakan cakra dan stamina mereka untuk pertempuran dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang diluar akal sehat manusia, namun mereka masih bisa bertempur seperti ini, apakah mereka tidak memiliki batas stamina dan cakra? Tanya raikage terkejut melihat pertarungan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"entahlah…..aku tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu, untuk naruto dan lawan kita aku tidak heran karena mereka adalah jinchuriki, namun uchiha sasuke adalah orang yang sangat membuat aku terkejut. Dia adalah seorang shinobi tanpa cakra tambahan seperti mereka berdua, namun dia mampu bertarung dan mengimbangi lawan nya yang jelas-jelas memiliki beberapa keuntungan dari pada dirinya yang sebenarnya memiliki banyak titik lemah di depan matanya" ujar shuchikage

"tidak kah kalian berdua mengerti tentang semua ini? Apakah kalian belum mengerti, lihat lah uchiha yang berdiri disana, apakah kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan" ujar gaara membuka mulutnya menyampaikan sebuah kalimat

"?...apa maksud mu?" tanya mizukage

"madara uchiha adalah seorang yang dulu dapat membuat seekor kyubi menjadi hewan kuchiyose miliknya, jadi jangan heran jika kalian melihat seorang uchiha bisa bersaing dengan mereka yang memiliki hewan buas didalam tubuh mereka" ujar gaara

"kuchiyose no jutsu" ujar tiga orang secara bersama sama dan mengeluarkan hewan yang sama sehingga kini ada 3 badak yang bertarung.

"elemen angin : rasen shuriken" ujar naruto sehingga melemparkan sbeuah jutsu kearah obito, namun sbeuah tameng kini berada di hadapan obito sehingga membuat serangan naruto tertahan, akan tetapi lama kelamaan tameng itu hancur dan menyisahkan obito sendiri disana.

'cakra senjutsu, sial…' pikir obito melihat serangan dari naruto berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan nya

"elemen petir : raikiri" ujar sasuke datang disaat beberapa detik setelah tameng milik obito hilang

Srinkkkk…dalam sekejap obito menghilang dari hadapan sasuke dan muncul diudara, namun dibelakang nya kini naruto sudah siap dengan katananya yang siap menebas obito.

Trinkkkk…..obito dengan katana juga menahan serangan naruto yang begitu cepat sehingga gelombang udara kini tercipta diudara dan menerbangkan debu yang ada disekitar mereka berdua.

"elemen api : meteorid" ujar sasuke sehingga membuat semua orang melihat diudara dan beberapa buah bola api yang besar kini ada di dekat obito dan naruto sehingga bola api itu kini menyerang kearah obito dengan cepat sehingga membuat mereka berdua yang sedang bertarung kini melihat kearah jutsu itu dan naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung melancarkan serangan kearah obito tanpa memperdulikan serangan sasuke sehingga mereka berdua terkena serangan sasuke dan membuat obito langsung terpental jauh kebelakang sementara naruto juga ikut terpental, namun benturan yang didapat oleh naruto berbeda dengan yang didapat oleh obito, karena dengan hiraishin naruto berpindah kedalam pelukan hinata sehingga hinata memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"dobe…kau baik-baik saja?" teriak sasuke dari jauh meminta komfirmasi keaadan dari naruto

"kau hebat teme,…..namun dia sepertinya tidak akan lama akan kembali berdiri" ujar naruto kini berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan hinata, namun dengan nakal naruto mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibir hinata walaupun singkat namun itu terasa.

"naruto-kun…." Ujar hinata namun naruto sudah menghilang dan kembali berada disisi sasuke yang kini berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa, kau terlihat berantakan. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya sasuke pada naruto

"hahaha…kenapa kau tidak melakukan nya pada sakura, aku rasa obito akan segera bangkit" ujar naruto kini melihat di dalam kepulan debu kni sebuah pergerakan di dalam nya.

"kalian berdua sungguh merepotkan…." Ujar obito

Sementara itu di tempat yang cukup jauh zetsu hitam kini melihat pertarungan antara obito melawan narto dan sasuke. Melihta pertarungan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir itu zetsu mulai kesal karena rencananya untuk membangkitkan sang ibu sudah sangat-sangat terlambat.

'sial…mereka sungguh kuat, sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. lalu kenapa madara tidak bertarung dengan hashirama, bukankah mereka berdua adalah rival' pikir zetsu kini masuk kedalam tanah mencoba mendekat kearah madara

"tuan madara, kenapa anda tidak membunuh si hashirama itu?" tanya zetsu muncul di dekat madara yang sedang tertawa.

Melihat zetsu muncul hashirama melompat menjauh dari hashirama sehingga zetsu langsung menyerang nya dengan akar pohon untuk menahan gerakanya namun madara dengan pedang ditanganya langsung menebas zetsu sehingga zetsu kini terpotong dan tidak berdaya.

"apa yang anda lakukan tuan….dia adalah musuh anda, karena itu aku menyerang nya?" tanya zetsu

"itu urusanku…" ujar madara

Namun tanpa diketahui siapa pun zetsu sudah mengirim tubuhnya kedalam tanah sehingga bahkan madarapun tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Sementara itu kembali kepertarungan antara tiga orang pengguna renningan dan sharingan. Pertarungan mereka yang begitu sengit kini sepertinya sudah memasuki babak yang akhir dimana keseriusan dalam bertarung kini menjadi meningkat, sehingga beberapa kerikil kini mulai beterbangan di sekitar para petarung di kedua kubu itu.

"sepertinya ini akan segera berakhir…namun aku tidak akan jatuh dengan mudah" ujar obito kini mengobarkan cakranya yang kini memiliki sepuluh ekor cakra yang melambai-lambai di belakang tubuhnya yang sangat panjang dan besar.

"ya….aku rasa ini akan segera berakhir," ujar naruto mengeluarkan sepuluh rantai didalam tubuhnya yang kini ada dipunggungnya, dan dengan bantuan cakra jubi pun dia kini membuat rantai itu yang tadi nya berwarna perak menjadi berwarna emas dan membuat nya menjadi sangat indah.

"heh…kalian berdua tidak berencana meninggalkan aku kan, biar beginipun aku memiliki kemampuan" ujar sasuke dengan perlahan cakra miliknya kini membuat sbeuah replica dari seorang samurai dengan katana dipinggang susanoo miliknya tersebut sehingga kini dirinya sudah berada di atas kepala susanoo milik nya.

"majulah kalian berdua…srinkkk…." ujar obito dan menghilang

"tidak akan kubiarkan…" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan menahan serangan dari ekor milik obito dengan semua rantai miliknya sehingga mereka saring mendorong kebelakang.

"rasakan ini….." obito membuat cakra dari salah satu ekornya kini menjadi sebuah kepalan tangan untuk memukul naruto sehingga membuat naruto menggunakan rantai miliknya untuk dijadikan pertahanan.

"rasakan ini obito…." Ujar sasuke mencabut pedang susanoo miliknya dan menebas obito dengan pedang itu sehingga membuat sebuah kilatan cahaya yang terlihat. Namun serangan itu tidak berhasil mengenai sasaran karena obito kini sudah menghilang dan dikejar oleh naruto sehingga pertarungan kecepatan kembali terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat pedang susanoo milik sasuke melintas, sebuah bukit yang tadinya berdiri kini hancur dan rata dengan permukaan tanah yang lainya sehingga membuat para pasukan aliansi kini langsung merasakan efek dari pedang susanoo milik sasuke. Sementara itu, ledakan yang tercipta dari serangan sasuke sama sekali tidak mengganggu pertarungan antara naruto dan obito sehingga membuat sasuke kini mempersiapkan sebuah serangan dadakan untuk menghabisi obito.

"bansotein…." Ujar obito sehingga naruto kini tertarik mendekat kearah obito.

"akan aku dapatkan kau uzumaki naruto….." lanjut obito

"keparat kau….." ujar naruto kini merentangkan tanganya kearah obito, melihat hal itu obito langsung mengubah serangan miliknya menjadi sebuah serangan langsung.

"shinra…tensei…" ujar naruto dan obito bersamaan sehingga mereka berdua terpental sangat jauh kebelakang.

"rasakan ini….." ujar sasuke yang melihat obito terpental kebelakang langsung membidik obito dengan panahnya dan mengejar obito dengan anak panah yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat mengejar obito yang terpental jauh kebelakang.

Bhoommm…..sebuah ledakan besar kini terlihat dimana obito terjatuh, namun sasuke langsung terkejut karena melihat sebuah perisai hitam kini berada dihadapan obito, dan membuat serangan sasuke gagal total.

"teme….sepertinya kita memang harus menggabungkan kekuatan kita untuk menjatuhkan nya" ujar naruto kini berjalan mendekat kearah sasuke

"maksud mu..kita mengabungkan kekuatan kita dan membunuh nya?" tanya sasuke

"tidak sepenuhnya benar,….aku rasa jika kita bertarung dengan dia ini tidak aka nada akhirnya. Dengan cakra jubi dan regenerasi yang dia dapat dari kemampuan jubi membuat dia tidak akan jatuh dengan mudah, namun…." Ujar naruto menatap sasuke

"…jika kita mengeluarkan cakra para biju dari dalam tubuhnya maka dia mungkin bisa kita jatuhkan, dan dengan kata lain kita menarik cakranya keluar, tapi bagaimana?" tanya sasuke

"kita membutuhkan beberapa bantuan dari para shinobi lainya, untuk melakukan serangan pembuka dan menghancurkan perisai yang dia miliki" ujar naruto

"tapi siapa…?" tanya sasuke

"semuanya sudah siap" ujar naruto kini membuat beberapa seal dan membuat beberapa para shinnobi merasakan cakra milik mereka bertambah dengan sangat pesat, dan dalam sekejap mereka kini memiliki sebuah jubah cakra jubi di seragam mereka.

"apa ini…?" tanya sai yang kini berada di dekat para pasukan aliansi, tidak jauh berbeda dari sai, yang lain juga kini terlihat bingung, lalu dalam kepala mereka sebuah rencana kini sudah terlihat sehingga membuat mereka yang dipanggil kini langsung berlari kedepan menuju kearah naruto dan sasuke yang kini sedang bersiaga.

"apakah kalian juga di panggil?" tanya sai saat dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat naruto dan sasuke.

"ya….."jawab shikamaru yang kini ikut dalam pertarungan kali ini.

"sepertinya mereka berdua membutuhkan pengalihan untuk mengalahkan musuh, apakah kalian siap dengan keadaan yang terburuk" lanjut shikamaru

"aku siap…" jawab sakura

"untuk dunia shinobi…." Ujar kiba

"untuk kedamaian" ujar couji

"demi keluarga" ujar ino

"demi persahabatan.." ujar sai

"demi masa depan yang cerah" ujar hinata

"…kami siap mengorban kan nyawa kami…" jawab mereka semua serentak

'sepertinya aku hanya akan membantu dengan do'a, berjuanglah teman-teman ku' pikir shino

" semuanya semangat….sampaikan masa mudaku pada naruto" ujar lee dengan air mata yang mengalir

"lee….tenten….sepertinya aku tidak terlalu di perlukan dalam penyerangan kali ini" ujar neji

"neji…..tenten….kita akan membantu dengan do'a yang kita miliki" ujar lee

Sementara orang yang dipilih naruto untuk membantu kini sedang dalam perjalanan, kini semua orang bingung bagaimana cara naruto bisa membagi cakranya seperti itu sehingga membuat pasukan aliansi kini hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan memberikan tekat mereka.

"SAKURA…..! kau akan menjadi medis dengan ino…buatlah aku bangga" teriak tsunade yang kini menyampaikan tekatnya pada sakura. Walaupun tidak memberikan jawaban, namun tsunade yakin sakura mendengar teriakannya.

"shikaku….inoichi….putra dan putri kalian sekarang memiliki kontribusi besar dalam perang kali ini, dan putra ku juga demi kian. Pormasi INOSHIKACHOU….." teriak couza dengan tubuh besar nya berteriak untuk menyampaikan semangatnya pada 3 pemuda pemudi yang kini sedang berlari menuju garis depan.

"hyuga klan sepertinya akan ikut ambil bagian dalam penyerangan terakhir ini" gumam hiashi hyuga

"maaf paman…seharusnya aku lebih bisa diandalkan sehingga hinata tidak perlu ikut kegaris depan" ujar neji menundukkan kepalanya.

"memiliki putri yang menjadi pahlawan dan tercatat dalam sejarah perang adalah hal yang aku ingin kan, namun jika bisa, aku berharap hinata kembali dengan selamat" ujar hiashi

"hahahaha…sepertinya anak ku akan menjadi seseorang yang memang pantas menjadi penerus klan inozuka….." ujar ibu kiba tertawa bersama dengan anjing di samping tubuhnya.

"paman couzha….!apakah mereka akan kembali?" tanya seseorang sehingga membuat couzha menatap orang itu.

"kau…." Ujar couzha

"aku adalah temari sabaku, dari sunagakure" ujar temari

"oh…ya aku ingat,…couji sering menceritakan padaku kalau shika sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita dari suna. Kau sepertinya khawatir pada shika ya…sepertinya perang tidak selalu membawa duka. Kau tenang saja, shikamaru itu adalah anak yang cerdas. Memang mungkin mereka akan tewas itu ada, namun naruto yang aku kenal tidak akan mengorbankan teman-temanya demi sebuah misi. Percayalah…..mereka semua akan kembali dengan selamat" ujar couzha

"aku berharap begitu" ujar temari kini menyatukan kedua tangan nya dan memejamkan mata untuk berdo'a.

'bersiaplah shikaku….kau akan mendapatkan menantu dengan cepat setelah perang usai' pikir couza tersenyum melihat temari yang Nampak begitu khawatir.

Disisi para kage kini jiraya menatap kearah larinya shinobi muda dari konoha untuk bertempur membantu teman mereka yang membutuhkan.

"tsunade…orochimaru…sepertinya kita bertiga memang sudah harus pension dan menikmati hari tua kita. Para penerus konoha sudah terlihat dengan jelas di depan mata ku, kedamaian yang di katakana dalam ramalan milikku akan terjadi, hahaha….akhirnya….akhirnya …..fungsiku didunia ini akhirnya terjadi juga,…semua murid-muridku bisa lebih kuat dan hebat dari pada diriku sendiri, ini sungguh luar biasa….aku sungguh senang….nagato…..yahiko….konan…..minato…..dan kau naruto….terima kasih….akhirnya pelangi kedamaian akan segera bersinar di dunia shinobi ini" ujar jiraya panjang dan meneteskan air mata dalam senyum di bibir nya.

"kau benar jiraya…..kemampuan ku sekarang tidaklah bisa diandalkan lagi, namun sepertinya sakura dan shizune mau menjadi penerusku" ujar tsunade tersenyum

"kalian berdua memang harus memiliki seorang penerus, namun aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, namun hasil didikan ku semunya juga tidak lah lemah…anko…..kabuto…dan uchiha sasuke, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku menutup leb ku dan bersenang senang dan menikmati hidup dan mati dengan senyum" ujar orochimaru menanggapi perkataan kedua temannya.

"hiruzen…..generasi ke 4…dank au tsunade…terima kasih karena sudah membuat penerus desa kita menjadi sekuat dan setangguh para pemuda itu" ujar tobi rama

"ini belumlah berakhir….sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu bergembira dulu…karena aku rasa masih akan sulit menjatuhkan obito walau dengan bantuan banyak jumlah" ujar minato

Bhoomm…..sebuah ledakan terjadi di arena pertarungan antara naruto dan sasuke yang melawan obito sehingga asap kini terlihat jelas.

"sasuke…..mari kita lakukan" ujar naruto mengobarkan cakranya sehingga kini terciptalah reflika jubi dalam bentuk cakra sementara sasuke langsung membungkus jubi itu dengan susanoo miliknya sehingga kini terlihatlah jubi yang sedang memakai armor dengan dua pedang di sisi kanan dan kirinya dan 10 ekor miliknya yang melambai-lambai.

Shuttt….terbentuklah odama rasengan di ke 7 ekor reflika jubi milik naruto sehingga ke 7 orang yang dipanggil oleh naruto kini masuk kedalam ekor nya itu dan menyentuh odama rasengan yang siap di lancarkan untuk menyerang musuh. Sementara 3 ekor lainya kini ikut menyerang obito bersama dengan pedang yang kini sedang berusaha menebas tubuh obito yang kini memiliki reflika yang sama namun dengan warna yang lebih cerah sehingga suara logam yang berbenturan dengan dengan dengan logam kini terdengar, namun suara itu bukanlah dari logam melainkan dari padatnya cakra yang dimiliki keduanya.

"semuanya….mohon bantuannya.." ujar naruto menyerang dengan ke 7 ekornya yang memiliki odama rasengan sehingga kini ke 7 temanya sedang melancarkan sebuah serangan kearah obito sehingga obito langsung membuat perisai dari bola hitam yang ada di punggung nya, karena odama rasengan itu terdiri dari senjutsu yang dikumpulkan oleh naruto akhirnya pertahanan dari obito runtuh dan terserang oleh odama rasengan dengan sangat banyak hingga terpental kebelakang. Melihat hal itu sasuke langsung menebaskan pedangnya ketubuh obito sehingga membuat tubuhnya kini hampit terpotong karena beberapa detik sebelum pedang susanoo sasuke mengenai tubuhnya obito sempat menghindar, namun luka besar didalam sana terlihat jelas dari luar.

"percuma….." ujar obito karena dalam pemikiran obito seorang jinchuriki akan mampu beregenerasi dengan cepat sehingga membuat dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan lukanya, namun….

"apa yang terjadi…..? kenapa cakra semua biju ingin keluar?" ujar obito terkejut karena dari bekas luka yang dia dapat kini cakra biju seperti tertarik keluar dari tubuh nya.

"aku menggunakan cakra naruto untuk membuat pedang ini, sehingga bukanlah melukaimu yang aku tuju, namun menarik para bijulah tujuan utama dari serangan kami. Semuanya…..tarik semua biju yang kalian bisa" ujar sasuke membuat perintah pada ke 7 temannya.

"kurang ajar….tidak akan aku biarkan…" ujar obito melakukan tarikan cakra seperti yang dilakukan oleh lawannya sehingga perebutan cakra biju kini terjadi di udara.

Sementara itu, semua orang yang melihat hal itu langsung terkejut karena tarik-menarik cakra itu sungguh diluar perkiraan mereka.

"para kage…..aku akan membantu naruto, aku memiliki cakra dan darah shukaku sehingga aku bisa membantu menarik shukaku keluar dari tubuh orang itu" ujar gara terbang menuju kearah tempat tarik manarik cakra.

"gaara…hati-hati….itu bukan pertarungan yang dapat kau ikuti" ujar tsunade

"serahkan padaku…" ujar gaara

"brother….sebagai seorang shinobi kumogakure, aku ingin membuat desa kita masuk dalam sejarah dalam perang ini. Jadi brother aku akan kesana dan membantu mereka menarik cakra hachibi." Ujar bee

"lakukan dengan baik bee" ujar raikage

"yo…..kami adalah pasangan hachibi dan bee, kami akan membantu dengan semangat…oh..yechhh" ujar bee membuat sebuah lambang roker di tangannya sehingga kini cakra biju mulai menyelimutinya dan membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat dan bersama dengan itu dia dan gara kini melaju menuju kearah para pejuang garis depan untuk menarik keluar cakra biju dari dalam tubuh obito.

"sepertinya akan segera berakhir" ujar tobirama

"ya…namun masih ada madara uchiha disana sebagai edotensei…kami para kage saja tidak bisa menandinginya dengan semua pengalaman dan kemampuan yang tidak diragukan lagi sungguh diluar akal sehat" ujar tsunade

"ya….aku masih sedikit ragu jika dia hanya akan diam saja saat obito sudah jatuh" ujar tobirama

"sebaiknya kita bersiaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk saat dia dibangkitkan oleh obito" ujar tobirama

"tapi bukankah obito itu sama sekali tidak berniat menghidupkan si madara itu, lalu kenapa saat dia jatuh dia akan menghidupkan kembali madara?" tanya minato

"entahlah…aku belum mengerti, namun sebaiknya kit bersiap dengan situasi yang terburuk" ujar tobirama membuat sebuah segel kage bunshin sehingga terdapat seorang bunshin dan mendekati kakak nya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada kakak nya.

"tidak perlu risau…..semua pertarungan aka nada akhirnya" ujar hashirama

"ya…mungkin ini saat nya" ujar madara menyetujui perkataan madara

"kau bukanlah jenis orang yang bisa aku percaya" ujar tobirama

Sementara itu, bee dan gaara kini hampir sampai sehingga dengan bergegas mereka menambah laju lari mereka untuk mendekat kearah naruto dan teman-temannya untuk membantu.

"narutoooo…." Teriak gara sehingga membuat naruto melihat gaara

"..aku akan membantu" ujar gara langsung memerintahkan pasirnya untuk ikut menarik cakra shukaku

"kami juga…..dasar lemah dasar payah" ujar bee memanjangkan tentakelnya dan menarik cakra hachibi yang ada didalam tubuh obito.

"semuanya…terima kasih telah mambantu, mari kita kalah kan dia dengan bersama-sama" ujar naruto meningkatkan cakra sehingga membuat tubuh obito tidak kuat menahan cakra para biju tetap didalam tubuhnya sehingga membuat para biju kini keluar dari tubuh obito sehingga membuat obito yang kehilangan cakra para biju di dalam tubuhnya kini langsung jatuh dari udara dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun, disamping itu para biju kini sudah keluar dari tubuh obito langsung menjadi bentuk mereka semula, dan melihat hal itu naruto langsung menyerap cakra kurama yang merupakan bagian dari cakra tubuhnya.

'kenapa bisa begini…? Kenapa aku bisa kalah? Bagaimana mungkin aku dikalahkan setelah semuanya?...apakah jalan yang aku lakukan ini salah sehingga aku kalah dalam perang ini, rin….apakah kau masih mau menemui ku sekarang ketika kau melihat ku sudah menjadi orang yang seperti ini' pikir obito dengan tubuh yang masih meluncur dari ketinggian.

" _ **aku akan terus melihat dan memperhatikan mu, obito**_ **"** dengan tiba-tiba suara rin kini terdengar di kepala obito

"rin…..rin…apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" gumam obito

" _ **kau terlalu jauh melangkah obito!sadarlah aku dan kakashi juga guru minato selalu mendukungmu pada saat kau berada dijalan yang tepat"**_ ujar rin didalam kepala obito

"tapir in…guru minato dan kakashi membiarkan mu tewas rin…..aku tidak terima itu, kau adalah dunia ku rin….jika kau tidak ada disampingku bagaimana bisa aku bertahan" ujar obito

" _ **aku akan selalu ada disini…dihatimu obito, kau kakashi dan guru minato adalah orang yang aku sayangi, jadi kembalilah obito…kembalilah menjadi obito ku yang dulu, yang semangat, ceria, dan suka menolong orang lain"**_ ujar rin sambil menunjuk dan memeluk tubuh besar obito dengan tubuh kecil nya

Sebuah bayagan tentang masalalu mereka kini terekam ulang bagaikan sebuah video yang menayangkan kebersamaan, keceriaan, kekeluargaan, dan cinta yang terjalin entah bagaimana menjelaskannya sehingga membuat obito yang kini tengah ada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya kini menteskan air mata.

"tapi…rin…..aku tidak bisa menutup lubang dihatiku ini karena kepergian mu, kau adalah pusat hidupku rin" ujar obito

" _ **jika kau begitu …aku tidak bisa memperatikan kamu lagi obito, lubang ini..hanya kau yang bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara menutup nya"**_ ujar rin kini yang tadinya dapat disentuh oleh obito kini menjadi tidak bisa disentuh lagi

"rin…rin…tunggu rin,,….jangan tinggal kan aku…." Ujar obito dengan terus berusaha menyentuh rin namun selalu gagal karena tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh rin

"rin….katakan sesuatu….bagaimana menutup lubang di hatiku ini rin" ujar obito berlutut di depan rin

" _**kau harus mencari tahu hal itu sendiri obito, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kebenaran nya karena diberitahu orang lain"**_ ujar rin dan akhir nya rin menghilang dari hadapan obito dan obito akhirnya tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh dan mendarat dengan keras di sebuah bongkahan tanah yang cukup tinggi.

Sementara obito yang tidak berdaya, smeua pasukan aliansi kini berteriak dengan kencang karena mereka bisa memenangkan perang kali ini dengan hanya meninggalkan satu lawan yang tersisa yakni madara uchiha.

"bagaimana sekarang, apakah kita akan kesana dan menyerang orang itu?" tanya seorang dari pasukan aliansi

"tunggu kta tunggu perintah dari pasukan garis depan untuk menentukan hal itu" ujar darui

"untuk apa menunggu, bukankah kita tinggal menghabisinya saja" ujar seseorang berpendapat

"tidak kah kalian menghormati kage kalian, setidaknya tunggulah perintah mereka" ujar kankuro kini berdiri

'karena dirimu semua orang menjadi repot, akan ku akhiri dirimu obito' pikir kakashi berlari menuju kearah obito dengan kecepatan standar jonin dan kunai ditangan kanannya.

"kakashi…tunggu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya minato yang melihat kakashi berlari menuju obito

"aku akan mengakhiri semua ini sensei….." ujar kakashi tanpa menghentikan larinya

"sial…." Ujar minato

Sementara itu hal yang sama juga terjadi pada sasuke yang kini berlari menuju kearah obito sehingga membuat naruto terkejut melihat hal itu.

"teme…apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" teriak naruto

"seorang uchiha yang telah membuat klan tercemar harus dimusnahkan, dan tugasku menghancurkannya dobe" ujar sasuke kini membuat chidori aktif di tangan kirinya

"dasar bodoh" teriak naruto kini mengejar sasuke dari belakang

Dan dalam sekejap naruto sudah menghentikan sasuke dengan muncul dan menangkap sasuke dengan memeluknya.

"tenanglah teme….masih ada musuh yang akan keluar dan menunjukkan dirinya" bisik naruto

"…"mata sasuke membulat mendengar hal itu

"ya…..masih ada musuh yang lain, dialah dalang dari semua ini. Dan dia bukanlah madara, tapi yang lainya" ujar naruto

Sementara itu kakashi kini sudah sampai di dekat obito dan siap menusukkan kunainya kejantung obito sehingga membuat obito tersenyum.

"kakashi…aku akan senang jika kau yang mengakhiri hidup ku" ujar obito sehingga kakashi langsung menusuk kearah obito namun lengan kakashi dihentikan oleh minato sehingga kunai kakashi yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi mengenai jantung obito kini terhenti.

"jangan mengotori tangan mu dengan membunuh teman mu kakashi…" ujar minato

"tapi…..dialah biang masalah yang terjadi sekarang ini sensei,…dan sebagai teman satu team nya aku lah yang akan mengahabisinya" ujar kakashi sehingga langsung menusuk dengan tangan kirinya, namunsecara mengejutkan tangan obito bergerak dan menahan lengan kakashi sehingga kunai itu tidak mengenai tubuh obito.

Melihat hal itu minato dan kakashi langsung mengambil jarak cukup jauh sehingga obito kini mulai berdiri dengan sebagian tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"obito kau harus brterima kasih pada ku kali ini, karena berkat bantuan ku kau bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang" ujar zetsu hitam

"kau…..bagaiman kau bisa mengendalikan tubuhku?" tanya obito

"hahaha….tidak kah kau tau bahwa tubuh bagian sisi kanan mu adalah tubuh putih ku, dan tentu saja aku bisa mengambil alih tubuh bagian kirimu sebagai wadah ku" ujar zetsu tersenyum

Sementara itu, dari jauh naruto melihat hal itu dan tersenyum melihat zetsu kini menunjukkan dirinya

"aku akan kesana sekarang" ujar naruto di telinga sasuke dan menghilang dari pandangan dan dengan cepat langsung memukul obito/zetsu dan dengan cepat pula naruto menyusul dan tidak membiarkan obito lepas dari serangannya dan pada akhirnya naruto menusuk bola mata renningan yang dimiliki obito sehingga membuat darah menyembur keluar bagaikan cipratan air.

"ahkkkk….."teriak obito/zetsu

"sial….bocah itu sungguh mengetahui semuanya" gumam zetsu karena mata renningan kini sudah hilang.

"naruto…..kau…" ujar obito

"aku mengetahui sedikit tentang jutsu penggabungan seperti itu, setahuku kau juga akan merasakan sakit saat sang wadah mu terkena serangan, jadi aku rasa ini sungguh menyakitkan" ujar naruto melihat dengan mata sharingan miliknya.

"apa sekarang aku bisa membunuhnya dobe?" tanya sasuke mendekat kearah naruto

"dia tidak bisa dibunuh teme….orang hitam itu hanya bisa di segel dan tidak bisa dibunuh….." ujar naruto

"lakukanlah teme…" ujar naruto

"apa..?" tanya sasuke

"chibakutensei" ujar naruto sehingga membuat sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan menyatukan kedua tangan nya sasuke menciptakan sebuah bola hitam dan melemparnya keudara sehingga membuat dirinya kini menyinari semua daratan yang ada dibawah nya termasuk obito dan zetsu.

"chibakutensei…" ujar sasuke membuat sebuah segel lagi sehingga permukaan bumi kini bergoncang dan daratan yang ada disana mulai hancur dan terarik oleh bola yang dilempar oleh sasuke barusan.

'sial…aku tidak ingin disegel….' Pikir zetsu meninggalkan tubuh obito dan masuk kedalam tanah, namun

"apa yang terjadi…" gumam zetsu

"jangan kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari semua ini dengan mudah, akan aku tunjukkan kenapa kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obito

Dan setelah itu terlihatlah semua nya, di beberapa titik tubuh obito kini terapat rumus fuin yang tertulis disana sehingga membuat obito dan zetsu terkejut.

"saat aku menyerang mu, tidak hanya untuk melukai mu, namun juga untuk membuatmu tetap berada di tubuh obito sehingga kami bisamenyegel mu." Ujar naruto kini mendekat kearah semua temannya yang kini sudah ada dijauh.

"akhirnya semuanya terulang seperti sebelumnya" ujar naruto

"kemenangan menjadi milik shinobi aliansi" ujar shikamaru

"ya….awal dari penciptaan adalah akhir dari kehidupan…" ujar naruto

"karena awal dari kehidupan tidak pernah sampai, maka dengan kata lain akhir kehidupan kita bisa hindari." Ujar naruto kini berkumpul kearah semua pasukan aliansi

"kita menang…" teriak kiba kearah semua pasukan aliansi shinobi

"kita menang….kita berhasil menang….yechhh…" teriak seorang shinobi aliansi

"kami-sama…terima kasih karena membuat pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh kami" ujar beberapa orang shinobi wanita yang kini berada dibelakang.

Setelah itu sorakan demi sorakan kini terdengar kencang dari pasukan aliasi sehingga membuat naruto dan sasuke kini melihat semua itu da tersenyum. Sementara itu, madara dan hashirama yang dari tadi hanya memantau pertarungan kini mendekat kearah sasuke dan naruto dengan cepat dan saat mereka sampai dihadapan sasuke dan naruto mereka memandang dua pemuda itu.

"kehormatan uchiha…..aku serahkan pada mu…..uchiha sasuke" ujar madara kini langsung membuat segel untuk melepas jutsu edotensei milik nya

"terimakasih naruto." Ujar hashirama dan langsung menuju kearah tsunade

"kakek….." ujar tsunade

"kau hokage yang hebat tsunade" ujar hashirama kini ikut menghilang

"kalian para kelima kage sudah berusaha menjadikan penerus shinobi tua ini menjadi hebat dan kuat….selain itu,…tekat api yang selalu dibicarakan oleh kakak bisa aku lihat disini, ternyata semua yang dia katakana adalahh benar adanya. Aku percayakan dunia ini pada kalian para shinobi muda" ujar tobirama

"tsunade…..orochimaru…..jiraya…..kalian adalah kebanggan ku menjadi seorang guru. Pencapaian kalian melebihi sebuah kemampuan yang kuat, namun juga mampu mendidik dan menciptakan generasi yang memiliki tekat api yang sebenarnya. Tsunade…kau sebagai hokage sudah bekerja dengan baik, orochimaru kau pernah berhianat pada desa, namun karena hal inilah aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Tsunade dan jiraya mengatakan kau adalah murid kebanggaan ku dan itu semua tidak berubah sampai sekarang, dan jiraya dengan kebijaksanaan yang kau miliki, kau kini berhasil menjadi guru yang lebih mempuni dari pada aku, bahkan semua siswamu kini menjadi sebab dan akibat dari perang dan perdamaian ini. Aku bisa merasa tenang sekarang, kalian akan menjadi dan selalu menjadi siswa ku yang terbaik" ujar sarutobi

"sensei…." Ujar tsunade

"hem…." Ujar orochimaru

"…." Jiraya hanya diam dan meneteskan air mata

"…terima kasih banyak atas bimbingan mu selama ini…." Ujar mereka bertiga bersama sama sehingga hiruzen sautobi kini tersenyum dan mulai menghilang dengan sinar yang terang.

"naruto…." Ujar minato

"iya..ayah" ujar naruto ini berdiri dihadapan minato

"aku dan kushina mengetahui rencana mu untuk klan uzumaki, tapi bisakah kau juga menggunakan itu untuk klan namikaze, sekarang aku ingin kau membuat klan yang sebenarnya ada dalam darah mu itu kembali bangkit, ,,….." ujr minato

"aku akan melakukannya….tenang saja percayakan pada ku" ujar naruto

"kalian berdua ino dan hinata kan…aku mohon jagalah bocah ini, jadilah tempat dia berpegang dan bersandar, karena jiraya sensei dan kakashi tidak akan selamanya hidup untuk nya dan berada disisinya, dank arena itu kalian berdualah akan menjadi tempat dia bersandar kelak." Ujar minato

"aku mengerti…..serahkan naruto-kun pada ku" ujar ino

"…..otou-san bisakah aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya hinata tanpa menanggapi perkatan dari minato

"…..?ya….aku akan sangat senang jika ada seorang wanita yang dekat dengan putra ku memanggilki tou-san,….hihihi…kushi-chan, kita akan mendapatkan menantu…." ujar minato tersenyum dengan penuh gembira

"nah naruto….karena ayah akan segera pergi, akan ayah lakukan sesuatu" ujar minato kini membuat sebuah seal dan mentransfer cakra kurama kepada naruto melalui segel yang sudah naruto perbaharui tersebut.

"ya….kau akan menjadi putra kami yang hebat naruto…kau bahkan bisa membuat fuin dewa kematian menjadi seperti ini, tidak ku sangka kau mengubahnya" ujar minato tersenyum

"hehehe….." ujar naruto hanya tertawa tertahan

Setelah semua edotensei para hokage kini menghilang, semua pasukan aliansi kini berhamburan menuju kearah kelompok yang ada digaris depan tersebut dan meneriakan teriakan kemenangan mereka.

"kita menang….pasukan aliansi berhasil menang…" ujar seorang shinobi berlari menuju kearah kelompok yang ada digaris depan.

"shikamaruuuu….."teriak temari dari jauh dan berlari merentangkan tangannya dan langsung memeluk shikamaru.

"ada apa ini….kau merepotkan temari" ujar shikamaru

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, bisakah kau memberiku hadiah" ujar temari

"dalam rangka apa?" tanya shikamru

"karena aku sudah memeluk mu terlebih dahulu, maka kau harus melakukan tindakan selanjutnya" ujar temari

"kau ini merepotkan sekali" ujar shikamaru memberikan temari ciuman di keningnya sehingga membuat temari cemberut, dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang melihat hal itu langsung memerah karena adegan romentis yang diilakukan oleh shikamaru dan temari begitu menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga gaara dan kankuro hanya menutup mata mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"sasuke-kun…" ujar dua orang yang kini berada dihadapan sasuke

"teme…kau harus memikirkan nya dengan baik-baik sebelum bertindak" ujar naruto sehingga membuat sasuke mengangkat alisnya

"untuk apa dipikirkan, aku akan mengambil keduanya, bukankah ini sebuah pekerjaan yang berat" ujar sasuke sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum.

"hahahahahaha….sudah aku duga kau tidak akan tahan dengan dua orang yang ada disekeliling mu," ujar naruto akhirnya tertawa.

"naruto-kun….." panggil ino dan hinata

"ya…..aku mengerti….aku akan menghadap semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan kalian secepat nya, jadi jangan risau. Kalian berdua sungguh merepotkan" ujar naruto

"yeii…" ujar ino dan hinata gembira dan memeluk dari sisi kanan dan kiri naruto dan memberikan sebuah ciuman pada bibir naruto secara bergantian.

"aku yang pertama…" ujar ino mendahului hinata mencuim naruto sehingga kini ino yang lebih dahulu mencium naruto dan setelah beberapa detik ino melepaskan ciumannya.

"dan sekarang giliran ku,…kau tahu ino…kau masih amatir…..yang duluan pasti akan terhapus olah yang terakhir, kau paham kan" ujar hinata sehingga membuat ino menjadi bingung dan ketika hinata mencium naruto dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah kalah dalam perang tersebut.

'sial…..hinata benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan, dia mengambil star paring belakang karena ini hanyalah sebuah ciuman, dan dengan ciumannya bekas ciuman ku bisa saja dia hapus dengan bibir nya,…sial aku tidak memperhitungkan hal itu' pikir ino cemberut dan saat hinata melepas ciumannya hinata tersenyum.

"kan ku hapus bibirnya dari bibirmu…..dengen bibir ku" ujar hinata dengan menahan awanya dengan tersenyum

"sial….." ujar ino

"hahahaha…kalian berdua sungguh nakal" ujar naruto sehingga membawanya pergi karena mereak menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang ini

"woy teme..kenapa kau tidak memberikan mereka berdua ciuman, mereka sudah menunggu hal itu tau" ujar naruto

"urus saja urusan mu sendiri dobe" ujar sasuke sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum

'jika yang dikatakan naruto benar…lalu siapa yang akan aku cium terlebih dahulu' pikir sasuke

Sementara sasuke memikirkan hal tersebut, naruto yang menggandeng hinata dan ino kini hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sasuke yang kini sedang memikirkan hal yang seperti itu.

#skip#

Setelah lebih dari 4 hari perang dunia shinobi ke 4 selesai, kini saat nya para shinobi kembali kedesa mereka desa kini berpamitan untuk pergi dan pulang ke desa mereka masing-masing untuk menemui kelurga kerabat dan orang yang mereak cintai. Kabar kemenangan pasukan aliansi ini tercatat dalam sebuah sejarah pertempuaran shinobi yang terbesar dimana melibatkan 5 desa shinobi besar + sebuah desa samurai juga turut membantu. Pembuatan buku tentang sejarah perng dunia shinobi ini terhalang disaat salah satu pemeran penting dalam pertempuran itu tidak mau namanya tercatat dalam sejarah. Sehingga membuat sang pembuat atau sang penulis buku tersebut tidak dapat membat cerita perang tersebut karena naruto sang pemeran tidak menginginkan namanya tercatat dalam sejarah. Naruto ingin namanya hanya diingat melalui sebuah cerita rakyat, dari mulut kemulut agar semua orang memiliki pemikirian nya sendiri tentang dirinya, tidak dipengaruhi oleh sejarah yang membuat dirinya akan selalu di ingat menjadi orang yang kuat.

Sekembalinya mereka kedesa mereka masing-masing, kini di desa konoha tepatnya sedang diadakan sebuah pesta yang di siapkan oleh sekumpulan anak remaja yang merupakan para genin dari desa konoha untuk menyambut kedatangan par shinobi yang mengikuti perang besar. Walau ada banyk yang menjdi korbn, ada banyk keluarga yang merasa kehilangan, namun inilah perang kedua belah pihat tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan banyak kehilangan dan meraih kemenangan. Namun mereka bersyukur kini dunia damai akan terlihat dimasa anak cucu mereka kelak, dan par anak cucu mereka kelak akan merasakan yang namanya kedamaian sejati.

"aku akan mundur dari jabatan hokage…aku akan mengajukan naruto sebagai penerus ke 6" ujar tsunade sehingga membuat shizune terkejut

"apakah dia tidak terlalu muda, lagi pula kita baru saja selesai perang, apakah ini tidak akan membuat masalah?" tanya shizune

"tidak apa-apa…aku yang akan mengatakannya langsung pada para tetua itu, lagi pula jika aku pension dengan kata lain aku juga akan menjadi tetua desa kan, oleh karena itu aku mencalonkan dirinya sebagai pengganti diriku" ujar tsunade

Kabar mundurnya tsunade dari jabatan hokage kini mulai tersebar, dan nama penerus yang akan menjadi pengganti nya adalah naaruto, hal itu banyak membuat orang tersenyum dan mendukung dan masih ada juga yang menyatakan kontra. Namun hal itu tidak bisa menggagalkan keinginan tsunade untuk pension sehingga harus ada pengganti dan selain naruto maka tidak ada lagi yang lebih tepat.

"uzumaki naruto…kau dipanggil kemari atas tujuan untuk mengangkatmu menjadi hokage ke 6, apakah kau menyetujui hal ini?" tanya kohaku

"dengan segala hormat…..bukannya aku ingin menolak, hanya saja misi ku selanjutnya dalam hidup ini masih banyak. Klan uzumaki dan namikaze ada dipundak ku sekarang ini, untuk mengurusu hal itu saja aku akan kerepotan sepertinya, apalagi jika aku harus mengurusi desa. Sekali lagi tnpa mengurangi hormat saya, saya sebgi kandidat pertama memberikan seorng calon yang memang sudah sepantasnya dia naik ke kursi hokage, yakni kakashi hatake. Kemampuanya dalam berperang tidak diragukan lagi, keahlian dan pengalamannya juga sudah teruji, hal itu bisa anda lihat dari selamatnya dia dalam 2 perang yang sangat besar yakni perangduia ke3 dan ke 4. Jadi jika boleh aku menyarankan, biaarlah aku menikmati dan membangun desa ini dengan membangun klan ku terlebih dahulu, dan serahkan jabatan hokage ke 6 pada kakashi hatake, setelah klan ku sudah bisa dikatakan cukup maka aku akan menerima tawaran menjadi hokage ke 7 sebagai pengganti kakashi hatake" ujar naruto

"baiklah…usulan yang kau ajukan akan kami terima. Jadi sebagai pengganti dirimu maka kakashi akan mejadi hokage ke 6 dan kau akan menjadi kandidat hokage ke 7 setelah nya. Jadi mari kita umumkan hal ini pada warga bahwa kakashi hatake lah yang menjadi hokage ke 6. Dan jangan lupakan, naruto, kau akan menjadi hokage ke 7 setelah kakashi pension." Ujar tsunade

Setelah itu, dilantiklah kakashi menjadi seorang hokage. Kabar gembira itu kini tersebar ke seluruh negeri shinobi. Bahkan dalam penobatan, semua petinggi desa tetangga ikut hadir dalam acara itu sehingga suasana konoha menjdi begitu ramai bahkan tidak aka nada orang yang menyangka bahwa disana ada naruto yang sedang menggandeng 2 kekasih nya.

"naruto-kun…..kenapa kau menolak menjadi hokage?" tanya ino

"ya….kenapa naruto-kun menolak, bukannya hebat jika naruto-kun bisa menjadi hokage?" tanya hinata

"ahk…kalian berdua ini, dari pada bermain dengan tumpukan kertas dan buku, akan lebih baik jika aku bermain dengan kalian berdua" ujar naruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam kimono yang dikenakan hinata dan ino sehingga mereka berdua terkejut atas aksi naruto itu.

"naruto-kun….nanti dilihat orang tau" ujar ino sedikit takut

"hmmmzzz…aku rasa ini tidak terlalu buruk, mereka tidak akan memperdulikan kita" ujar hinata melenguh

#skip#

Karena alasan ingin membangun klan uzumaki dan namikaze, naruto akhirnya bisa menikahi 2 putri klan ternama di desa konoha yakni hyuga dan yamanaka. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan naruto, sasuke juga demikan, karena alasan yang sama, dia meminta menikahi 2 orang yang dia cintai itu, yakni sakura haruno dan Karin uzumaki sehingga membuat desa konoha menjadi tempat berlangsung nya peseta pernikahan terlama dalam abat itu. bagaimana tidak pesta pernikahan antara naruto dengan kedua orng pasangannya saja berlangsung selama hampir satu pekan, dan setelah itu dilanjutkan acara pernikahan sasuke dengan 2 orang pasangannya juga berlangsung selama hampir satu pekan sehingga membuat acara pesta tidak berhenti-henti dalam kurun waktu 2 pekan. Dan selama itu pula desa konoha menjadi tempat wisata dimana para pedagang, petulang, pengembara, selebritis dan banyak lagi jenis manusia yang ada disana, mereka berkumpul dan berbondong-bondong menyaksikan acara pernikahan 2 orang yang berperan penting dalam perang dunia shinobi ke 4 itu.

Tidak hanya naruto dan sasuke, setelah beberapa bulan berlalu neji juga melamar dan menikahi tenten sehingga acara kembali terjadi, walau kedua pasangan ini tidak terlibat dalam pertempuran penting dan inti dalam perang tersebut, namun dalam sejarah dan cerita yang beredar bahwa klan hyuga mempunyai peran penting dalam perang tersebut, sehingga hal yang sama terjadi di desa konoha yakni acara dan pesta yang meriah.

Setelah satu tahun pernikahan naruto, shikamaru juga akhirnya menikahi temari. Shikamaru yang orang nya pemalas tersebut akhirnya harus sibuk untuk beberapa hari itu. terutama saat mereka menginginkan hal yang berbeda, temari menginginkan pesta yang besar sedangkan shikamru hanya menginginkan pesat yang sederhana, karena hal itulah terjadi pertengkaran sedikit diantara mereka berdua, dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membuat acra yang sederhana saja. Namun rencana tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan dan realita, walaupun dikatakan sederhana tapi, acara tersebut membuat desa suna menjadi tempat berwisata dan berpesta pada saat itu sebagai tempat dilaksanakanya acara pernikahnnya. Setelah itu, couji juga menemukan pasangan hidupnya, yakni salah seorang shinobi wanita dari desa iwa.

Kesenangan, kebahagiaan dan perdamaian akhirnya tercipta di dunia shinobi yang terkutuk ini.

…Happy ending….

"tunggu pembelasan ku…uzumaki narutooooo….." ujar sesosok yang muncul dari balik gelapnya bulan

End…

Dengan segala hormat…..saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk selalu mendukung saya dan memberikan komentar dan masukan dalam setiap tulisan, karya yang saya buat.


End file.
